Honesty
by Mel' Amarain
Summary: Sa voix se bloqua. Il sentit les mains d’Harry enserrer ses poignets.
1. Honesty

Titre: **Honesty**

Genre: one-shot ?, song-fic, romance

Disclaimer: Hmphhhh. Les personnages ici présents ne sont pas à moi, Harry Potter & Cie a été créé par J.K.Rowling (oui mais je suis sûre que j'en aurais eu l'idée plus tard, je peux les avoir quand même ???? naaaan ? vraiment pas ? ….Groumph. …… Et juste Harry et Draco ?) …De toute façon, je me fais un plaisir de les lui emprunter :p

Couple: D.Malfoy x H.Potter

Note: La chanson « Honesty » est interprétée par Billy Joel.

Note n2 : Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais cette chanson m'a tout de suite faite penser à Draco. ( Vous pouvez très bien mettre la chanson en fond . Personnellement je ne sais plus combien de fois je l'ai écoutée mais elle m'a suivie tout au long de l'écriture de ce texte.)

En italique et en gras : **_les paroles de la chanson_**

En italique : _les pensées de Draco_

* * *

_

* * *

_

Angleterre

Hogwarts. École de sorcellerie.

8 mai

A l'extérieur, la guerre engagée un an et demi plus tôt par Voldemort faisait place à une accalmie peu commune depuis environ deux mois. Quelques victimes étaient bien sûr retrouvées chaque jour mais aucune attaque directe n'avait lieu, qu'il s'agisse de Diagon Alley, Gringotts, du ministère de la magie ou même d'Hogwarts. Le Lord noir préparait certainement quelque chose. Mais le monde magique s'était mis d'accord pour profiter un maximum de ces moments passagers de calme…tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école réputée d'Hogwarts, avait lui décidé, en accord avec les autres professeurs, d'organiser une semaine de détente afin de rasséréner ses élèves ; le corps enseignant ayant lui aussi besoin de se soulager quelque peu. Depuis le premier mai, les cours étaient annulés ; ils reprendraient le lendemain après-midi. Durant sept jours, de nombreuses activités étaient mises à dispositions des élèves, des pièces de théâtre se déroulaient chaque soir dans la grande salle, un cinéma moldu (magiquement modifié) avait été installé dans une des grandes salles inoccupées du château, des épreuves sur balais étaient organisées sur le terrain de Quidditch, une partie du lac avait été aménagée de sorte à ce que l'on puisse s'y baigner librement et bien d'autres choses encore.

Ce soir, la Grande Salle était décorée différemment. Le directeur avait voulu monter une soirée spéciale pour le dernier jour de « loisirs ». Les lumières légèrement tamisées éclairaient de nombreuses tables conçues pour cinq à dix personnes, selon les goûts, placées sous la fausse voûte étoilée. Une scène immense occupait l'habituel emplacement de la table des professeurs. L'accès à l'estrade était libre depuis quatre heures et demie. Il était 03H00 du matin. Les élèves pourraient rester encore une demi-heure tout au plus. Les trois premières années avaient, elles, du se rendre dans les dortoirs à 01H00.

Quelques groupes étaient passés, certains appartenant au club de théâtre, d'autres venant interpréter les dernières chansons de célèbres groupes sorciers. Les Bizzar's sisters avaient l'air d'être particulièrement appréciés. Certaines jeunes filles avaient même dansé des chorégraphies de leur cru. Les artistes amateurs n'étaient parfois pas brillants mais une bonne ambiance s'était malgré tout installée dans la pièce encore bien remplie.

A une petite table ronde pour cinq vers le milieu de la salle, les chaises étaient toutes occupées. Ronald Weasley couvait du regard une Hermione Granger resplendissante, quoiqu'un peu grisée par l'alcool comme en témoignaient ses joues rosées. Ils formaient un couple depuis le premier mai dernier - des bouteilles distribuées à volonté ayant largement aidé le roux qui s'était agrippé, complètement soûl à la jambe de la préfète en chef en lui criant qu'il l'aimait. Cette dernière, essayant vainement de le ramener dans la salle commune des Griffondors à ce moment-là, était tombée par terre sous le coup de la surprise ( et de la pression sur sa jambe). Le préfet à présent complètement dessoûlé avait alors assisté à la déclaration émue de la brune. Cela s'était fini en crise de larme au beau milieu de la porte qui menait au hall sous les acclamations des étudiants encore présents.

Harry Potter, élève de septième année, les observait tous les deux, se remémorant cette scène indéfiniment, les prunelles plongées dans la flamme de la bougie ornant la nappe blanche sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Il devait avouer qu'il avait été étonné, non pas qu'il ne se doutait pas des sentiments de ses amis mais il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à leur ouvrir les yeux sur la réciprocité de ceux-ci, les classant irrémédiablement dans la catégorie « s'aiment en silence et ne se l'avoueront jamais ». Il se demandait si il réussirait un jour à aimer quelqu'un de cette manière…il avait essayé. Il avait « brisé le cœur » de Cho Chang, de Ginny Weasley, de Padma Patil et de bien d'autres encore. Il était seul depuis une semaine également. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait sa tranquillité. Le seigneur des Ténèbres semblait vouloir l'éviter depuis leur dernier affrontement. Harry était puissant. Pas encore assez. Mais il le serait. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait le choix…Il avait observé les élèves s'amuser, en avait applaudis, avait apprécié certains moments. Rien de plus. Cela faisait une heure que personne ne se produisait plus. Les adolescents avaient pour la plupart rejoint leur place pour discuter, quelques uns voguaient entre les tables rondes et d'autres étaient simplement partis se coucher.

A sa droite, Luna Lovegood lisait « La nuit des temps »... Elle l'avait apporté pour ne pas s'ennuyer lui avait-elle dit. Harry secoua la tête, cette fille était peut-être bizarre mais au moins elle répondait franchement (même si ses phrases n'avaient parfois aucun rapport avec les questions qu'on lui posait).

Neville Longbottom était assis à droite de Luna et à gauche d'Hermione. Il regardait d'un air ébahi la scène qui pourtant était actuellement vide. Harry fixa son regard au même endroit que celui de Neville pour apercevoir la petite porte qui donnait accès à l'estrade. Rien d'important apparemment. Peut-être un couple inédit qui venait d'aller se cacher sous la construction.

Harry retourna à la contemplation de sa bougie. Passionnant. Ron et Hermione avaient tenu à rester jusqu'au bout. Il monterait bientôt de toute façon, il ne leur restait plus beaucoup du temps imparti. Dans vingt minutes tout s'éteindrait. Il tourna la tête vers les autres tables, tous les Serpentards étaient encore présents ; en fait presque tous les septièmes années étaient là exceptés quelques Serdaigles. Chose surprenante, la plupart des serpentards n'avaient pas rejoint le lord noir. Bien sur, certains étaient plutôt réservés sur la question et il était évident que des élèves mangemorts se trouvaient dans la salle, mais pas forcément tous de Serpentard. Il chercha du regard Draco Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La lumière régnant sur scène se fit bleutée, alors que les premiers accords d'une mélodie au piano s'égrenaient. L'air était inconnu pour la plupart des sorciers présents. Quelques-uns d'ascendance moldue reconnurent la chanson aux premières notes. Une personne s'était finalement décidée au dernier moment à monter sur l'estrade.

Harry regarda distraitement vers le lieu surélevé. On ne distinguait pas encore le chanteur. Plissant les yeux, il retint un cri d'exclamation lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette familière de Malfoy se découper sur le devant de la scène.

Toute la salle retint son souffle. Draco Malfoy ne se donnait pas en spectacle. Enfin, si, mais seulement pour user de son autorité voire insulter ceux qui étaient « inférieurs » à lui. Ici, il était seul et vu la tête des Serpentards, c'était un ahurissement total pour tout le monde.

Auréolé de lumière bleutée, le regard indéfinissable, beau, Malfoy se saisit du micro mis à la disposition des élèves . Sa voix s'éleva doucement. Personne ne se serait jamais douté un seul instant que le prince des Serpentards savait chanter, surtout de cette manière-_là_. Sa voix était tout simplement merveilleuse, un délice.

****

« If you search for tenderness »

D'amour. La chanson parlait d'amour. Draco Malfoy parlait d'amour. Se tenant fièrement face à la salle, le regard noyé de douleur fixé sur un quelconque point invisible sur le mur du fond, Draco Malfoy, le prince des serpentard, hautain, froid, méprisant, parlait d'amour

**«It isn't hard to find »**

Tu veux de l'amour et de la tendresse, tout le monde t'en offre… Refuserais-tu mon affection ? Certainement.

Je suis également prêt à t'en donner pourtant, tellement… Plus qu'à personnne d'autre. Rien qu'à toi, pour que tu sois à moi…Tu n'en veux pas. L'amour est tellement facile à trouver pour toi.

**« **

Comme si tu avais besoin de moi… Je l'aimerais tellement. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi mes sentiments plutôt que d'autres ?

**« But if you look for truthfulness »**

Mais tu répètes que tu désires un amour vrai n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux des confessions, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Tout le monde cache quelque chose, tu ne peux pas demander ça.

« You might just as well be blind »

Alors pourrais-tu seulement faire semblant ? De croire que je te dirai tout ?Non, tu ne le ferais pas.

Pourtant ne dis pas que tu es toujours irréprochable, personne ne sait ce que tu penses. Tu ne la dis jamais, la vérité. Personne ne le fait. Tu es hypocrite.

« _It always seems to be so hard to give _»

Tu ne trouverais pas le courage d'être sincère . Si ? Braves et loyaux, les Griffondors ?

Je n'y suis pas habitué, je n'ai pas été conditionné pour mais…si cela peut te retenir. Je te dirai absolument tout…Tu le ferais toi ? Tu y arriverais ?

L'émotion contenue dans ses paroles étaient presque palpable, elle prenait chaque personne à la gorge.

****

« Honesty is such a lonely word »

Il entamait le refrain. Les yeux fermés. Jamais il n'avait été plus ouvert.

Ce que tu exiges n'est pas possible. C'est juste une utopie. Elle se résume en un mot. L'Honnêteté. La pire ennemie d'un serpentard. Je renonce à tous nos principes pour toi.

Tu y crois toi ?

« _Everyone is so untrue _»

Personne n'est vertueux. Surtout en temps de guerre. Tu as l'air de l'imaginer. Est-ce pour cela que tu es si spécial ? A mes yeux…

Je ne peux pas me montrer tel que je suis …je veux vivre……Je voulais vivre ; j'y ai renoncé en montant sur cette scène.

Tues-moi.

…

Ressuscites-moi ?

« Honesty is hardly ever heard »

Tes réelles pensées. Tu n'en délivres qu'une partie. Ce que tu penses de moi . Flatteur ? Peut-être dans un sens…mais pas lorsqu'elles ne sont qu'agressivité et malveillance…venin.

Est-ce véritablement ce que tu penses de moi ?

…

Ca me fait mal…

« And mostly what I need from you »

Dis moi, j'en ai besoin, que ressens-tu pour moi exactement ? Du dégoût ?De la haine ? De l'indifférence ? ……De l'amour ?

Si je me confie, le feras-tu ?

«

To say they sympathize »

Si je regarde autour de moi, je trouverais facilement des gens moi aussi pour m'aimer. Pour m'adorer.

Je n'aurais pas de problèmes, aucune difficulté; mais …

« If I wear my heart out on my sleeve »

Ce serait faux. Tu n'aimes pas ça. Il faut écouter son cœur, c'est le principe que tu sembles suivre... Je n'aimerais pas non plus. Je n'aime pas non plus. J'ai essayé. J'essaye.

…

Aimerais-je un jour autre chose que toi ?

«

To tell me pretty lies »

J'ai besoin de ta vérité même si elle est dure à entendre parfois…souvent. C'est la tienne.

Je ne veux plus de ce que tu fuis.

Si tu m'aimais, me sacrifierais-tu ton mystère ?

…

M'aimerais-tu ?

« _All I want is someone to believe _»

Vibrante d'intensité, sa voix transportait chaque personne dans la salle.

Fais moi entrer dans ton monde. Je veux pouvoir te croire. Tout ce que je veux. Toi. Ta confiance. La mienne.

Toi.

Les yeux argentés du prince se découvrirent lentement. Son regard vif se planta dans celui vert émeraude du jeune homme obnubilé par sa présence.

« _Honesty is such a lonely word _»

Le refrain reprenait, chaque mot prononcé bouleversant un peu plus leur destinataire.

****

« Everyone is so untrue »

Cette chanson lui correspondait également. Tellement. Le seul problème ? C'était Draco Malfoy qui chantait. Et il n'aurait jamais cru que ce Draco là existait.

Il semblait l'avoir compris. Au bout de sept années de réparties acerbes, il découvrait une nouvelle facette de son ennemi.

Cette facette l'avait compris. Lui.

Cette facette chantait incroyablement, et elle le regardait là, maintenant, droit dans les yeux.

****

« Honesty is hardly ever heard »

Les élèves subjugués observaient l'échange silencieux entre les deux princes d'Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy dédiait une chanson d'amour à Harry Potter

« _And mostly what I need from you _»

Cette facette l'hypnotisait... totalement.

« _I can find a lover _»

Je pourrais facilement te …remplacer? Non, ce n'est pas le bon terme…peu importe. Tu es irremplaçable. Reste-le pour moi. Que j'ai une excuse.

Aucun amant ne t'égalera jamais…

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi toi ?

« I can find a friend »

Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux. Tout le monde à mes pieds. Alors pourquoi y a-t-il un problème ?…Tout le monde.

Sauf toi. Toujours toi.

« I can have security »

J'aurais pu rester en sûreté, avec des amis pour m'entourer, des amants autant que j'en voulais…Une vie facile.

Resté dans l'ombre, le seigneur des ténèbres ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Je t'aurais trahi. Peut-on parler de trahison ? Je ne suis pas un être cher à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai trahi mes principes à la place.

« Until the bitter end »

En sécurité

Tu n'aurais pas été là.

« Anyone can comfort me »

Ses yeux restaient figés dans les émeraudes incrédules qui lui faisaient face. Une lueur étrange brillait dans celles-ci.

****

« With promises again »

Les autres…Ils auraient peut-être pu me donner cet amour que tu me refuses. Mais cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance pour moi.

Tu le sais à quel point c'est fort ce qui brûle dans ma poitrine en ce moment-même ?

« I know, I know »

Toi seul compte. Pourquoi ? …Je ne le voulais pas.

Je suis devenu dépendant. De tes promesses, de tes sourires, de ton hypocrisie, de tes yeux, de toi.

…

Suis-je en train de gâcher ma vie ?

…

Elle l'est déjà.

« _When I'm deep inside of me _»

Je ne peux pas me mentir à moi-même. Cela m'a conduit à ma perte.

Malfoy descendait lentement de la scène. Passait entre les tables. Sous les regards effarés et admiratifs des élèves.

****

« Don't be too concerned »

Je ne veux pas que tu me questionnes. Ne t'intéresse pas. Ne fais pas semblant de l'être.

« I won't ask for nothing while I'm gone »

Tu ne pourrais pas me rester fidèle. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Fais moi entrer dans le tien. Je ne demanderai rien.

Reste dans ton espace. Laisse moi simplement une place.

« But when I want sincerity »

Je veux juste que tu me dises la vérité. Tes sentiments . Quels sont-ils ? Ne me mens pas.

La haine ?

Il se tenait là. Devant lui. Et il se livrait dans les dernières paroles de la mélodie. Il lui semblait chanter depuis une éternité.

****

« Tell me where else can I turn »

Dis moi que puis-je faire pour me disculper ? Je regrette toutes ces années de railleries. Je pourrais y changer quelque chose ?

A trois pas. Il était à trois pas de leur table. De sa place. A lui. Et ils se regardaient. Il mit toute sa passion dans ses dernières phrases.

****

« Because you're the one that I depend upon »

Je voudrais pouvoir tout modifier. Pour toi. Pour moi aussi. Je suis égoïste. Tu vois je suis honnête. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? La vérité.

Tu es un hypocrite et je suis un égoïste.

La vérité c'est que…

Je vis pour toi…

Je mourrais pour toi…

Les deux hommes se fixaient. Les mots résonnèrent.

«

Everyone is so untrue

Honesty is hardly ever heard

And mostly what I need from you »

La chanson était finie. Le silence régnait sur la pièce. Les yeux étaient rivés sur son centre.

La voix fantastique retentit une dernière fois ; instable, merveilleuse, hésitante, belle.

_-_ "Harry, je... Je t'aime. "

Le bruit sourd du micro qui tomba par terre sortit la salle de sa léthargie. Les sons que produisaient les pas précipités du prince des serpentards se firent entendre un peu plus loin.

Harry Potter était tétanisé. Immobile sur sa chaise.

Le silence, éloquent et respectueux, s'étira.

Lorsque les premiers applaudissements s'élevèrent, il se leva brusquement et sortit en courant.

****

FIN

* * *

* * *

Moi , sadique ??! Nooooooooooooooon, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Ah peut-être le fait que je finisse ma fic en un seul chapitre ? Bon d'accord on peut dire que je suis sadique. 

…

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ! N'hésitez pas à me dire que c'est nul etc. ( mais si on peut éviter ça serait bien quand même éè)

A bientôt

_Mel'_

P.S: Si quelqu'un veut la traduction de la chanson, il n'y a pas de problèmes, envoyez moi un mail (voir le profil). Je me ferais un plaisir de vous l'envoyer (même si elle n'est pas vraiment dure à comprendre ).


	2. Réactions

Titre : **Honesty**

Genre : romance, drame

Couple : D.Malfoy x H.Potter

Disclaimer: Hmphhhh. Les personnages ici présents ne sont pas à moi, Harry Potter & Cie a été créé par J.K.Rowling. (Oui mais je suis sûre que j'en aurais eu l'idée plus tard, je peux les avoir quand même ???? Naaaan ? Vraiment pas ? ….Groumph. …… Et juste Harry et Draco ?) …De toute façon, je me fais un plaisir de les lui emprunter :p

Le chapitre a été publié le 18 août et compte, en lui-même, cinq pages Word complètes. ( Pas assez ?Oo …bah oui je sais éè désolée)

Note : Et voilà la suite tant attendue ! (Non non je ne me lance pas de fleurs ! ) J'espère en tout cas que celle-ci vous plaira et qu'elle ne cassera pas votre opinion du début. Je remercie une fois de plus toutes celles qui m'ont lu !

Note 2 : J'ai remis les réponses aux reviews, en ajoutant les nouvelles ! Donc certaines personnes ont deux réponses !

Note 3: Et finalement le rôle de bétalectrice a été attribué à Andadrielle :) ( Que je remercie d'ailleurs encore une fois pour ses reviews qui me font infiniment plaisir ! ;) )

* * *

RAR :

Ninou: Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à part: merci beaucoup ! Ta review m'a fait bêtement plaisir (fanfic envoûtante... #rougit#). J'écrirai la suite. Merci encore!

Anonymous: Pitié pas de virus ! J'en ai déjà un qui me colle!! (D'ailleurs j'aimerais pas mal m'en débarrasser mais bon, ça a la peau dure ces bêtes là... je prie pour que ça ne m'efface pas de fichiers). Harry va-t-il tuer Draco ... ? Hum, bonne question mais non je ne pense pas, sinon je ne sais pas trop comment je continuerai la fic (quand même! Quelle perte !)Le violer Oo? N'envisageons quand même pas les cas extrêmes (tu es dure avec Draco !)...quoique..gnéhéhé... tu auras la réponse à ta question plus tard. Neville ? Et bien, il venait tout simplement d'apercevoir Draco entrer dans les coulisses! Pas la peine d'aller chercher plus loin, il était surpris voilà tout. Absolument pas de mèche avec Draco(d'ailleurs j'imagine mal ce dernier lui demander de l'aide lol). Les serpentards faire la chasse à Draco ? Hum, encore une bonne question... (moi personnellement j'aimerais bien l'attraper mais je n'ai pas les bons outils malheureusement... ou alors prendre Harry en appât? ...à approfondir).encore une fois tu verras cela dans la suite !

LN: #se couvre les yeux#.. /résiste, résiste/..#jette un coup d'œil# argh non je ne peux pas résister aux regards de chiens battus ! C'est pas beau de prendre les gens par les sentiments ! Enfin, étant donné ma nature extrêmement généreuse... ( on se tait derrière !! èé ), je vais mettre la suite en ligne ! (mais pas tout de suite) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! (2) : Et bien merci pour ta deuxième review :) ( Et, rassures-moi, utilises ce regard avec modération quand même, pour ma santé mentale ! lol ) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! (Sera-t-elle en accord avec celle que tu imaginais ?) 

Angel-blue :#lis la review…rougit# (bah décidément aujourd'hui :) ) Vraiment merci beaucoup !! Le chapitre 2 viendra #essaie d'effacer le sourire niais qui lui vient sur le visage à relire ses reviews#…et j'espère que tu me laisseras aussi un petit message à ce moment-là :)

Andadrielle : # toute rouge# merciiii ! (C'est possible de mourir à force de rougir?) Je peux absolument pas résister aux brillants dans les yeux … y aura une suite :) …Et en parlant de suite.. Celle de Troubles noirs elle arrive quand ??? J'aime cette fic moi :) Alors j'attends aussi le prochain chapitre ! #relit la review…/ce que je dois avoir l'air bête avec ce sourire stupide /…/les compliments ça ne me réussissent pas décidément.. Mais ça fait tellement plaisiiiir /# Bisou.

Andadrielle (2) : En fait ça me fait bien 2 reviews pour un seul chapitre :) Et, ma foi, c'est fort agréable ! lol, merci beaucoup ! (J'étais, une fois de plus, toute rouge, faut pas me complimenter comme ça je vais plus passer les portes si ça continue ! )

Delphes: Et bien merci beaucoup ! (Je vais finir par ressembler à une tomate vivante) J'écrirai la suite et j'espère que tu me reviewera encore ! ( C'est que ça fait plaisir mine de rien).Talim : Et ben avec des encouragements pareils comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas faire de suite ?! Impensable :) Donc le prochain chap. viendra ! ..un jour. Merci beaucoup !!

Mifibou : Je vais bien faire une suite.. Mais en attendant ça n'empêche pas d'imaginer des enchaînements et de me les dire ! J'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment les lecteurs pensent que ça va se terminer : ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous

Zoomalfoy: (vais-je survivre à la relecture de mes reviews?) #respire un grand coup, reprend sa couleur habituelle# merci beaucoup !!! Ca va faire je ne sais plus combien de fois que je le dis mais oui il y aura une suite :) Une idée de fic ?Ca ne manque pas ! J'ai vu que tu en avais commencé une mais bon je te donne quand même un scénario! (à vrai dire j'étais en train d'écrire un chapitre d'une de mes fics et là je me suis dit « tiens et si je trouvais une idée pour la charmante revieweuse qui me l'a demandé? » Me voilà partie à observer ma chambre et puis je tombe sur un cahier Ben avec bien entendu une inscription et c'est parti! Ça m'a fait penser à quelque chose qui m'a fait penser à une autre et j'ai eu L'idée :) …Et c'est pas celle-ci que je vais te donner c'est vrai pourquoi je raconte ça moi ? mais celle qui m'est venue juste après ! la première donnera naissance à une fic que j'écrirai moi-même un peu plus tard et faut avouer que c'est dur de donner des idées à quelqu'un d'autre parce que l'histoire se forme tout de suite dans la tête alors j'ai déjà imaginé la fin de cette histoire mais je verrais bien comment tu vas voir ça : Harry Potter se découvre une véritable passion pour le jardinage. Quelle merveille de donner naissance de ses mains à de splendides fleurs qu'il voit s'épanouir jour après jour ! Loin de l'idée d'une carrière d'auror, (il a vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa 7e année, 5 ans plus tôt), il a étudié avec amour la manière dont s'occuper d'une plante. Dans les petites annonces, il trouve une offre d'emploi, jardinier dans une grande demeure (donc parc immense). Il postule, et est présenté à la maîtresse de maison, une vieille dame tout simplement charmante, Mme Anne Cauliff, veuve. Celle-ci se prend d'affection pour lui et il accepte le poste. Il devient bientôt le chef de la petite équipe de 5 jardiniers présente dans la demeure. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise quand deux mois plus tard, baignant dans un rêve (il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir mener cette vie simple et agréable), alors qu'il s'apprête à frapper à la porte du salon de sa patronne pour lui exposer ses plans quant à la disposition d'une allée, celle-ci s'ouvre sur Draco Malfoy, petit-neveu de Mme Cauliff, sa grand-tante préférée ? Bon, à ce niveau-là ce n'est plus une simple idée. Mais ce n'est que le début de la fic. Les réactions ensuite ? A toi de les décrire ! Enfin si tu décides de la continuer! Sinon, préviens -moi (d'ailleurs préviens-moi dans les deux cas), j'écrirai moi-même cette idée. Je me rends compte que j'ai pas mal écris là. :) Bon à plus. N'hésites pas à m'envoyer un mail ! Bisous

Princesse Magique : Je te remercie pour ta review! La chanson ( je pense l'avoir écrit en début de chapitre) s'intitule « Honesty » et est de Billy Joel. Elle n'est pas récente en tout cas ! (Pour tout te dire, je suis passée devant un karaoké, et puis, je l'ai entendue et à force de la repasser en boucle dans ma tête je l'ai téléchargée et ce chapitre est né !) A plus.

Hayden : Ta review me fait très plaisir ! Oui je sais que c'est pas bien de faire ça aux gens mais je suis pas gentille …enfin si quand même puisque je fais une suite ! ;) J'espère que celle-ci te plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Réactions

Il montait les escaliers. Le plus vite possible. Il fallait qu'il arrive au dortoir. Les autres dormiraient, il serait tranquille. Au moins dans la salle commune. A ce moment-là il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir aller trouver Dumbledore et le supplier jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui cède une chambre personnelle dans laquelle il pourrait s'enfermer pour le restant de sa vie.

C 'était tout simplement impensable. Draco Malfoy prétendait l'aimer. Ridicule. C'était une mauvaise blague…Mais quel intérêt y aurait-il eu à la réaliser ? Il se sentit sombrer tandis qu'il réalisait que le serpentard ne pouvait en tirer que des désavantages. _Non_. Il ne pouvait _pas_ l'aimer. Il était dans un de ses cauchemars et dans quelques instants Ron allait le réveiller et lui dire qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours de potion. Il grognerait, rechignant à rejoindre la classe de ce sombre professeur grincheux, puis Ron attraperait un de ses pieds et le tirerait jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du lit. Il s'adossa contre un mur en espérant que ce qu'il venait de penser se réaliserait s'il se concentrait très fort. Mais rien ne se passa. Comme dans les plus mauvais rêves ! Il se rappela à ce moment-là que les siens ne concernaient jamais rien d'autre que la mort de ses parents, de Sirius, de Tonks, des innocents qui étaient tués chaque jour par Voldemort. Il reprit son souffle et son ascension.

_Impossible. Non ! Il ne voulait pas. Sa vie était déjà assez compliquée comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas arriver un soir, lui dire qu'il…qu'il l'aimait et repartir simplement. Non !_ Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._ Ce n'était pas possible! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y croire ! Et pourtant, pourtant, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi exposé que lorsque.. lorsqu'il avait chanté pour lui. Pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais, jamais pensé que… qu'il pouvait le voir de cette façon. Et il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Certainement pas. Et lui ne l'aimait pas. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais pensé à aucun homme. Mais Draco - comment pourrait-il encore l'appeler Malfoy ? C'était impossible ! - l'avait vu. L'avait lu. Comme un livre ! Par quel miracle ?_

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Comme si une base de son équilibre déjà fragile venait d'être brutalement arrachée. Non, il détestait Draco. Celui-ci nourrissait les mêmes sentiments à son égard. C'était tout. Ca ne devait pas être autrement. Il aurait préféré que Draco reste caché avec ses sentiments et ne vienne jamais le déranger… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait ? C'était horrible ! … Mais il aurait tellement aimé que ça se passe comme ça. Non. Draco était le prince des Serpentards. Lui celui des Griffondors. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Et ça le resterait. Ce n'était pas parce que les Serpentards ne rejoignaient pas Voldemort qu'ils n'en restaient pas moins les ennemis des Griffondors.

Ca tournait autour de lui. Il ne l'aimait _pas_. Comment _osait-il_ l'aimer ? Il n'en avait pas le droit. _Personne._

Il franchit le tableau de l'entrée de sa salle commune après avoir balbutié le mot de passe à la grosse dame. L'endroit était désert. Il s'affala dans un large fauteuil rouge, devant la cheminée. Son regard se porta automatiquement sur les flammes. Dire qu 'à peine vingt minutes plus tôt il faisait la même chose avec une bougie. Si seulement il pouvait remonter le temps. Et pour faire quoi ? Dire à ce serpentard : « Ne me fais pas de déclaration ce soir s'il te plait ? » Pathétique. Com-plè-te-ment pa-thé-ti-que.

Il éclata brusquement de rire. Doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Il était complètement hystérique et les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues lorsque Ron, Hermione et d'autres franchirent à leur tour le tableau de la grosse dame. Il vit ses deux meilleurs amis se précipiter vers lui.

Trou noir. Il ne se rappelait plus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco Malfoy s'était précipité vers les cachots. Les yeux brillants, il se répétait fermement de ne pas craquer avant d'arriver dans sa chambre. Ridicule, à présent, il ne pouvait plus se soucier de sa réputation. Il passa une armure, appuya sa main contre une brique en prononçant « nuit d'encre » et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture qui venait d'apparaître. Le bruit familier des pierres se refermant derrière lui le rassura immédiatement. Il voulait s'enterrer ici jusqu'à sa mort.

Il remerciait son père d'être si influent et de l'aimer de cette façon. Il lui avait obtenu une chambre personnelle quatre ans après son arrivée à Hogwarts. Son père était fantastique. Sombre oui. Mais il l'aimait. Son père aussi. Pourtant il ne rejoindrait pas Voldemort . Parce qu'il aimait Harry. Et parce qu'il n'aimait pas son géniteur de la même manière que le griffondor. Son père avait compris. Il ne lui avait pas reproché. Il ne lui avait plus parlé de ses affaires avec Voldemort. Il lui avait dit qu'il pourrait venir lui parler s'il le désirait. Voldemort ne disait rien, ne voulait pas perdre l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs.

L'horreur de sa situation lui revint en tête. Il lui avait avoué. Tout. Et Harry n'avait rien dit. De toute façon, il était parti trop vite pour que ce dernier puisse lui parler. Et le griffondor ne l'aimait pas. Mais il aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'aime ! Qu'il l'aime aussi passionnément, aussi douloureusement que lui l'aimait.

Maintenant il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre. Et espérer. Qu'Harry réfléchirait. Et qu'il le considérerait autrement qu'un ennemi de plus à écraser.

Il s'était livré. Entièrement. Devant le quart de l'école. Mais il l'avait fait avec un espoir fou en tête. Et une fois monté sur scène, il n'avait pas reculé. Son sort venait d'être remis entre les mains de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui le détestait.

Maintenant il redoutait les réactions de tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Il ne voulait plus sortir.

…

Et _Harry_ ? Harry, qu'allait-il penser ?

Il s'endormit secoué de sanglots sur son lit à baldaquin vert. Il se sentait affreusement seul .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La grande salle, redevenue silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, était maintenant en pleine effervescence. Les élèves incrédules commentaient bruyamment le spectacle qui venait de se jouer sous leurs yeux.

Les plus logiques des Serdaigles analysaient le comportement des deux « princes » durant ces derniers mois, ne trouvant rien qui aurait pu trahir l'existence de sentiments autre que haine et mépris entre eux.

Certains Pouffsouffles compatissaient, se rappelant l'expression que le visage de Draco Malfoy affichait.

Des élèves, les larmes aux yeux, pleuraient l'histoire dramatique de deux êtres séparés par le destin, comme l'auraient fait de véritables spécialistes des tragédies grecques.

D'autres rancuniers se réjouissaient cruellement de la souffrance affichée sur le visage habituellement hautain de l'héritier Malfoy.

Les commères de l'école expliquaient avec force étincelles comment certains signes ne trompaient pas : bien entendu que ces deux-là s'aimaient c'était évident ! Il faudrait absolument le raconter à Elisa qui était montée se coucher plus tôt !

Autant dire que le lendemain, plus personne n'ignorerait l'attirance qu'éprouvait Draco Malfoy pour le « Survivant ».

A une petite table pour cinq Blaise Zabini essayait en vain de consoler Pansy Parkinson, amoureuse du dirigeant de leur maison depuis des années. Cette dernière, l'air hagard, laissait ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues, silencieuse. Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe se regardaient, ne sachant que dire, sidérés par ce qui venait de se passer. Personne ne se serait jamais seulement _douté_… Ce n'était pas envisageable ! Draco n'avait jamais laissé filtrer ne serait-ce qu'un doute quant à ce qu'il ressentait pour Potter. Ils s'insultaient depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, comment avait-il pu tomber …_amoureux _?

Pansy Parkinson se releva brusquement, s'exclamant .

-« Où est Draco ?! »

-« Je… Je ne sais pas, il ne nous a jamais dit où était sa chambre ! » répondit Blaise, effaré, les yeux encore grand ouvert.

-« Il faut le retrouver ! Il ne peut pas rester seul ! »

La jeune fille s'agitait, tremblante des pieds à la tête. Ce fut Goyle qui lui asséna la dure vérité, en secouant la tête.

-« On ne peut rien faire, il faut attendre qu'il nous appelle ; les professeurs ne nous diront jamais où il loge .»

La brune retomba lourdement sur son siège, défaite.

Un peu plus loin, Ronald Weasley, sous le choc, maudissait de toutes ses forces ce maudit serpentard qui ne savait que leur apporter des ennuis, ne voulant pas admettre que lui aussi avait été affreusement ému. Sa compagne se leva, lui tirant le bras.

-« Mais dépêches-toi ! Harry est parti tout seul ! »

Il se précipita à sa suite.

Neville Longbottom, bouche bée, fixait encore l'endroit où quelques minutes plus tôt le serpentard se tenait. Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa voisine. Luna Lovegood lui offrit un grand sourire.

- « Je m'en doutais bien. »

Bizarrement, le griffondor ne pensa même pas à mettre en doute les paroles de la blonde assise à ses côtés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Hermione annonça impatiemment le mot de passe, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à trouver Harry dans cet état. Sous la surprise, elle s'immobilisa à l'entrée. Elle fut bousculée par Ron, qui à la vue de son meilleur ami se stoppa également. Ils ne sortirent de leur torpeur que lorsqu'ils virent le brun vaciller. Ron le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru à une réaction aussi violente de la part d'Harry.

Ils le transportèrent précautionneusement dans le dortoir sous les murmures de leurs camarades et l'allongèrent. S'asseyant ensuite à ses côtés, ils passèrent un long moment à le veiller silencieusement avant de s'endormir, vaincus par la fatigue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les professeurs restant dans la Grande Salle, abasourdis également, mirent peu de temps avant de se reprendre et d'ordonner sévèrement aux étudiants de se retirer calmement jusqu'à leurs quartiers.

Albus Dumbledore, assis dans un large fauteuil, regardait tristement la salle, inquiet pour ces deux jeunes garçons qui se voyaient imposer beaucoup trop d'épreuves pour leur âge. Il soupira. Et se promit de se mêler le moins possible de cette affaire, après s'être remémoré la profonde dépression dans laquelle était tombé son protégé en début de l'année scolaire précédente.

Minerva MacGonagall rejoignit la tour des Griffondors, s'assura de la situation, puis voyant que tous étaient couchés redescendit trouver le directeur.

Severus Snape, après avoir intimé le silence, se dirigea vers la chambre du préfet en chef des Serpentard. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva celui-ci plongé dans un sommeil troublé. Il ressortit et partit retrouver ses appartements.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La lumière du soleil sur ses paupières le réveilla vers 11H00. Ouvrant les yeux paresseusement, il tomba sur les visages inquiets et tout ébouriffés de ses amis. Il se rappela alors avec horreur les évènements de la soirée et souhaita se rendormir aussitôt.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent subrepticement. Visiblement Harry n'acceptait pas du tout cette situation. Et il n'était pas le seul ! Eux-même avaient énormément de mal à seulement réaliser ce que le serpentard déclarait ressentir.

Il leur tourna le dos, absolument pas d'humeur à parler. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer les regards qu'il allait recevoir dans la journée, tout cela à cause de cet imbécile blond. Il allait encore être harcelé pendant des jours par des idiots en quête de nouveautés. La guerre devenue routinière n'atteignait même plus Hogwarts, excepté lorsque certaines personnes apparentées à des élèves mourraient. C'était triste à dire mais vrai.

Draco était stupide, il s'était dévoilé publiquement et ne serait plus en sécurité désormais, il serait considéré ennemi du Lord noir et non plus neutre. Mais de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire du sort du blond ?…Comment pourrait-il encore le regarder de la même manière après cette déclaration ?

Se redressant, il fit face au couple à ses cotés.

-« Harry, ça va ? » Hermione s'était décidée à rompre le silence pesant qui s'installait.

-« Oh mais oui bien sûr Hermione, mon meilleur ennemi vient juste de me faire une … _déclaration d'amour_ en face de toute l'école ! Bien sûr que je vais bien voyons ! Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait aller mieux ! »

Ils le regardèrent, effarés. Il se prit la tête dans la main.

-« Désolé »

-« Ce n'est rien Harry, je sais pas comment j'aurais réagi mais… eurk. » Ron, toujours là pour remonter le moral. Harry fit un léger sourire et Hermione pouffa derrière sa main. Si seulement ça avait été sincère.

Le bâillement de Dean se fit entendre tout à coup, brisant l'ambiance tendue qui s'éternisait.

Harry poussa ses draps et prit quelques vêtements rapidement avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers la Grande Salle, Harry traînant les pieds, Ron et Hermione écartant quelques élèves qui voulaient déjà interroger Harry quant à la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Ils s'installèrent et Ron entama une conversation avec Seamus, celles qui s'étaient tues à leur arrivée reprenant doucement. Harry tournait et retournait ses œufs brouillés, sans grand entrain. Il avait hâte de retourner en cours, se changer les idées. Ils avaient Soins aux Créatures Magiques à 14H00. Il soupira.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pansy Parkinson n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et d'un sommeil mouvementé. Ses rêves et ses illusions venaient d'être brisés quelques heures plus tôt. Pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Draco. Il avait l'air de tellement souffrir de sa situation et elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien ! Comment pouvait-elle seulement se prétendre son amie ?

Elle ne pouvait rien reprocher non plus à Potter. D'après sa réaction, il ne savait rien de l'amour que Draco lui portait. Elle détestait Potter. Parce que Draco le détestait. Non, faisait juste semblant de le détester. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait obtenu l'attention de celui qu'elle désirait de tout son âme. Mais il ne l'avait pas voulu. C'était tellement injuste ! Elle aurait pu aimer Draco toute sa vie, lui offrir tout ce qu'il aurait rêvé d'avoir, elle aurait tout donné pour lui…Et il avait choisi l'insaisissable.

Elle ferait tout pour rendre Draco heureux, même si ça devait passer par Potter. Ce dernier tomberait amoureux qu'il le veuille ou non.

Elle courut prendre une douche puis partit rejoindre Blaise Zabini, lui demandant de l'accompagner voir le professeur Snape, qui saurait certainement leur indiquer au moins où se trouvait Draco, même sans leur donner le mot de passe. Blaise accepta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils trouvèrent le professeur Snape à la table des professeurs. Se déplaçant avec dignité, ils s'en approchèrent et lui exposèrent leur demande. Celui-ci accepta après quelques négociations de leur indiquer l'endroit, à condition de les accompagner. Ils furent interceptés par Goyle et Crabbe qui les suivirent, ignorant superbement tous les regards peu discrets qui leur étaient adressés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco, les yeux ouverts, la tête reposant sur un oreiller, le regard fixe, était allongé sur son lit aux tentures vertes. Il fut tiré de son apathie par trois coups secs frappés contre le mur d'entrée. Il ne répondit pas. Quelle importance ?

A suivre…

* * *

Le chapitre était-il à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Ou non ? Surtout faîtes-moi part de vos avis, même négatifs.

Merci !

Mel'


	3. Amère consolation

Titre : **Honesty**

: 

Genre : romance, drame

Couple : D.Malfoy x H.Potter

Disclaimer: Franchement, s'ils m'appartenaient, vous croyez que je les aurais exposé à des millions de personnes ? Voyons je les aurais gardés pour moi toute seule ! …En conclusion : Non, malheureusement (ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue) Harry et Draco ne sont pas à moi….Et si j'écrivais de si belles chansons, ça se saurait!

Note : (auteur catastrophée) Je suis DESOLEE !!! J'ai pris un énorme retard ! Vraiment je me jette à vos pieds ! J'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de venir lire ce chapitre… Je me fonds en excuses… Je n'ai même pas pu publier le 24 septembre, et vu l'heure ce ne sera que le 26. Je suis affreusement confuse.

Note 2 : Deuxième version du chapitre, cette fois-ci entièrement corrigé ! (mis en ligne le 3 octobre)

Note 3 : En conclusion pour ce chapitre : J'adore Severus Snape !

* * *

Ce chapitre a été publié le 26 septembre (très très tôt si je puis dire) et comporte en lui-même 8 pages et demies.

* * *

RAR:

BlackNemesis: Pour tout te dire, j'ai eu envie d'encadrer ta review quand je l'ai reçue, puis de l'exposer pour montrer à tout le monde que j'avais bien reçu une review de BlackNemesis. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'en aie eu les larmes aux yeux, snif. Cela fait maintenant pas mal de temps, mais ma gorge se serre à chaque fois que je la lis. Recevoir un commentaire d'un auteur tel que toi est un réel honneur. Je continue à suivre tes fics avec grand plaisir. La chanson Honesty, je suis très touchée d'avoir réussi à en changer ta vision. A vrai dire, lorsque je l'ai entendue le fameux soir qui a donné naissance à cette histoire, tout a coulé de source pour moi, et j'ai immédiatement imaginé Draco. Je ne peux plus l'écouter sans me replonger dans les yeux tristes de Draco…Encore une fois, je suis très émue par ta review et j'espère que tu m'en laisseras d'autres. Merci énormément. Mel'

Mifibou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Pas de dark end ? En fait, j'hésite encore… Nous verrons bien ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que celui-ci aussi te conviendra ! Bisous ! Mel'

Anonymous: Sauvée du virus ! Merci ! ( Honnêtement, avec un virus en plus, l'ordi n'aurait pas tenu le coup, t par conséquent : moi non plus ! lol ) Une fin véritablement sadique…hum hum, et bien il faudra voir ça lol. Mais peut-être que toutes les histoires ne se finissent pas forcément bien… Je suis heureuse de ta vision des serpentards ! …Et tu vas voir Pansy comme tu ne l'as jamais vue lol. Neville, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup ! Il apparaîtra un peu plus tard, mais si tu l'adores vraiment alors je peux t'indiquer qu'il jouera une place importante dans une fic que je vais sortir prochainement, sans doute le week-end prochain ! (Comment ça je ne suis pas là pour faire de la pub ? Groumph) Encore merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir ! Bisous !

Angel-blue : Merci pour ton message ! Je suis contente que Pansy ne t'ai pas déplu…elle a une part assez importante dans ce chapitre, il faut bien l'avouer. Harry et Draco ? Mais seront ils seulement ensemble un jour ? La suite le dira…Draco est triste, oui. (En fait, je me demande si j'arriverais un jour à ne pas rendre malheureux les personnages…peut-être devrais-je consulter une psy ? uu ) Merci pour tes compliments :) A bientôt !

Zoomalfoy : Je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas pour écrire la fic seule. De plus je vois que tu as de l'inspiration en ce moment :) Je suis heureuse pour toi ! Je lis bien entendu tes fanfics, même si je ne laisse pas de reviews (je n'en laisse pas beaucoup en général si l'on regarde bien …il faudrait que j'en prenne le temps... pourquoi suis-je toujours si pressée? Snif). Alors j'en profite pour te complimenter ici ! J'attends la suite de tes fanfics avec impatience ! Tu me dis que tu aimerais qu'Harry comprenne ses sentiments…mais Harry n'éprouve rien de positif pour Draco (cela va changer bien sûr). J'espère que ce chapitre-ci va te plaire ! Bisous !

Celine402: Et bien je suis contente que tu trouves que la chanson s'accorde bien avec le texte :) Merci pour ta review !

Princesse Magique : Mais bien sûr que je continues ! Même si ce n'est pas très régulier … Merci pour ta review !

Guilderinette : Je suis contente que le début te plaise ! Une grande engueulade entre Harry et Draco ? Bah…on va voir ça (gnéhéhé) La voix de Draco. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi, je l'imagine également plus grave. Seulement ce n'est pas ma faute, il n'y a que pour cette chanson que j'arrive à l'imaginer avec une autre voix… Je ne peux plus les dissocier. Je suis même contente que tu aies ri ! Bah oui, un peu de gaieté ça ne fait pas de mal ! ;) Merci pour tes encouragements ! Bientôt !

* * *

This part in me you'll never know  
The only thing I'll never show  
Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly I'll give you everything

( Endlessly, Muse )

* * *

Chapitre 2

Amère consolation

Harry se leva soudainement, coupant dans son élan Ron qui allait mettre un terme à l'argumentation qu'il avait entreprise un quart d'heure plus tôt avec Seamus, à savoir quelle équipe de quidditch remporterait la coupe nationale cette année. Le roux, surpris, tout comme les quelques griffondors assis autour d'eux, en oublia le reste de sa tirade enflammée. Hermione demanda alors au brun la raison de son brusque mouvement.

- « Je vais marcher un peu Hermione, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes avant de retourner en cours. »

- « Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? »

- « Non ! »Il avait répliqué avec un peu trop de véhémence pour que cela passe inaperçu. « Je veux dire,... » Il soupira. « Non, merci, ce n'est pas la peine, je vous rejoindrai dans le parc avant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques, d'accord ? »

- « Oui, bien sûr.. À tout à l'heure alors ! »

Il fit un bref signe de tête en guise de réponse, puis se retourna et sortit de son habituelle démarche souple et négligente, quoiqu'un peu tendue comme aurait pu le remarquer un œil avisé. Il sentait une fois de plus des regards fixés sur lui; il aurait dû y être habitué, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus dans ces œillades-ci qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Une fois dans le hall désert à cette heure-ci, il s'appuya lourdement contre l'un des murs de pierres, se demandant où il pourrait bien se rendre maintenant qu'il était seul. Sur le coup il n'avait pas réfléchi. Son estomac refusait toutes sortes de nourriture solide et à côté de lui, son meilleur ami discutait gaiement des actualités sportives en avalant son "petit déjeuner" pantagruélique, sous le regard doux que lui lançait Hermione. Lui ne disait rien et d'ailleurs personne ne lui avait adressé la parole une fois installé à table. Mais enfin, ils ne voyaient donc rien d'étrange dans le fait que leur ennemi juré au sein de l'école depuis plus de six ans vienne lui déclarer sa flamme au cours d'un banquet ?!! C'était incroyable !

Ils agissaient tous comme si de rien n'était ! Mais seulement il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ce matin-là ! Pourquoi réagissaient-ils ainsi ? ...pour ne pas le gêner ? Mais à ce niveau-là, il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu se sentir plus mal !

Il poussa une fois de plus un profond soupir puis se décida à quitter cette paroi fraîche décidément bien accueillante avant que d'autres élèves ne sortent de la salle. Il se mit en marche, ralentissant son rythme une fois arrivé au premier étage. Les couloirs étaient complètement vides, les étudiants profitant du soleil radieux trônant sur le parc, des mets appétissants disposés dans la Grande Salle ou simplement de leur lit douillet. Déambulant au gré des couloirs, il se laissait porter par ses jambes, n'ayant pas de lieu précis en tête. Il regarda sa montre, mais il n'était encore que midi et demi. Il choisit tout de même de regagner son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires, espérant le moins de présences possibles dans la salle commune du fait qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner.

Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, seules quelques voix s'élevaient derrière les portes des dortoirs des filles.

Il se saisit rapidement de son sac, y ajouta quelques livres manquant puis alla s'accouder à la fenêtre se laissant envelopper des chaleureux rayons solaires de cette journée-là. Il posa son front cotre la vitre et plongea son regard dans le parc. La vision paisible qui s'offrit à lui le calma quelque peu. Le parc verdoyant regorgeait de nombreux paresseux venus s'étendre sur sa pelouse accueillante. Le quotidien habituel.

Il aurait également apprécié s'allonger en compagnie de ses amis puis se laisser aller aux confidences et à la somnolence.

Pourquoi son quotidien à lui n'était-il composé que de faits…anormaux ?

Il sortit doucement de la léthargie dans laquelle il était peu à peu tombé et écarquilla ses yeux à moitié fermés, luttant contre la fatigue qui s'emparait de son esprit.

Il quitta la chambre silencieusement, après avoir hissé son sac de cuir sur l'une de ses épaules.

De nouveau présent dans les frais et sombres couloirs de l'école, Harry constata qu'il n'était, une fois de plus, qu'à peine 13h00. Il souffla de dépit, n'ayant toujours aucune occupation précise en tête mais énormément d'interrogations auxquelles il se refusait de penser.

Il descendit le plus lentement possible les escaliers, détaillant minutieusement les tableaux devant lesquels il passait mais s'en lassa rapidement. Il renonça définitivement lorsqu'il se rendit compte du mal-être ou de la suspicion de certains portraits. Il sentit une légère rougeur envahir ses joues, gêné des regards curieux que lui lançait les personnages. Vraiment, parfois il se demandait si donner vie aux peintures était une réelle bonne idée. Nul doute que cela était utile à l'espionnage, mais l'intimité de chacun en était sérieusement menacée.

Il pensa avec plaisir qu'il ne prêtait plus autant d'importance aux évènements de la soirée avant d'admettre que c'était précisément ce qu'il venait de faire. Découragé, il interrompit sa marche à l'angle d'un couloir et soupira. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être amené à expirer bruyamment autant de fois en une seule journée…mais il trouvait toujours cela plus discret que d'aller crier son feu intérieur du haut de l'une des nombreuses tours d'Hogwarts. Pourquoi le sort voulait-il toujours obliger les gens à se pencher sur des sujets qu'ils préféraient justement éviter ? Il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose que …lui.

Harry releva la tête et fut surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme. Il fit un brusque pas en arrière puis permit à son cœur de reprendre un rythme normal. L'homme en question devait atteindre la trentaine d'années, ses cheveux ondulés étaient blonds et il avait de grands yeux noisettes. Il le regardait fixement et Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Ce portrait grandeur réelle était d'un réalisme saisissant.

Accroché à l'angle du mur, la toile ressemblait plutôt à un passage vers un autre monde. Il se serait presque attendu à voir le blond en sortir; seuls les habits du style 19e qu'il portait le distinguait des êtres vivants qui arpentaient les couloirs.

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi le tableau le dévisageait de cette manière étrange mais il espérait vivement qu'il cesserait de suite cette inspection dérangeante.

Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes interminables, l'homme inclina légèrement la tête puis le salua d'un respectueux « Bonsoir, Monsieur Potter. »

Harry, étonné, lui fit également un signe de tête élégant. Habitué depuis longtemps aux personnalités très diverses ornant les murs du château, le brun adopta très vite le comportement qu'il jugea le plus adéquat à l'époque de conception de l'œuvre.

- « Bonsoir, Monsieur. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

- « Duc de Norfolk, Henry Charles Howard; fils du Comte d'Arundel et de Surrey. »

- « Et que puis-je pour vous ? »

- « Mais rien, jeune homme. » répondit malicieusement le Duc. Harry en fut cette fois franchement intrigué. Son regard du l'exprimer car l'aristocrate reprit avec un petit sourire. « Je me demandais simplement ce qui, chez vous, avait pu attirer l'attention de la charmante créature de la chambre voisine. »

- « La charman... » Harry ne put répliquer, soudainement interrompu par des éclats de voix un peu plus loin. Il passa discrètement sa tête sur le côté du mur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco, étendu sur son lit, n'était plus qu'une masse inerte. Il lui semblait être vidé de toute force vitale, ses membres pesaient lourd et son sang battait furieusement à ses oreilles.

Il ne pensait sérieusement pas réussir à se relever un jour.

Les coups sur sa porte ne faisaient qu'augmenter son mal de tête et il souhaitait de tout cœur que cela cesse. Il n'avait aucunement envie de faire face à ses amis, aux Serpentards, aux professeurs et à n'importe qui d'autre pouvant se trouver derrière le pan de pierres sombre…

Harry …

Harry ne se déplacerait certainement pas jusqu'ici. Il le fuirait, le maudirait, le mépriserait, ne le comprendrait pas. Peut-être même ne le croirait-il pas ?

Non, Harry savait discerner les mensonges et tromperies lorsqu'il y en avait. Était-ce du à une trop forte fréquentation et accoutumance à ceux-ci ?

Harry ne le comprendrait pas. Harry le haïrait. Comme il en avait toujours été ! Plus qu'avant ? …Le dégoût s'ajouterait à la haine.

Il était ridicule, de toute façon, Harry ne savait certainement pas où se trouvait sa chambre. Personne n'en avait connaissance exceptés les directeurs de maisons d'Hogwarts et Albus Dumbledore.

…

Harry ne l'aimerait pas. _Jamais_.

Sa gorge se serra et il referma douloureusement ses yeux. Il étouffa un sanglot, ignorant du mieux qu'il le put les coups répétitifs assénés de plus en plus fort sur la cloison. Il ne voulait plus les entendre. Et ils finiraient bien par partir l'accès à l'intérieur de la pièce était complètement bloqué. Il doutait que les professeurs trouvent un contre-sort efficace rapidement.

Était-il lâche ? Que ferait-il ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment dans cette pièce si accueillante. Mais il en avait tellement envie.

En montant sur scène, il avait très bien qu'il signait son arrêt... _de mort ?_ Pourtant, il en avait eu le courage. Il avait déversé dans ses paroles les émotions qui lui comprimaient la poitrine. A ce moment-là, tout lui avait semblé couler de source, ses actes étaient devenus simplement naturels.

Avant de s'avancer pour saisir le micro, perdu dans un océan de réflexions angoissantes, il s'était tout de même dit avec dérision qu'il serait plus Griffondor que jamais. Cette pensée ne lui avait apporté aucun de ses rictus habituels.

Harry s'était-il lui aussi rendu compte de l'ironie de la situation ? Non. Le brun n'avait sans doute jamais envisagé employer les mots Malfoy et Griffondor dans la même phrase.

Harry …

Il entendit une voix familière et pensa seulement imaginer les sanglots qu'elle contenait. Le bruit augmenta et il ne put ignorer plus longtemps les pleurs de la personne de l'autre côté du mur.

Pansy. Il l'aimait bien. Juste bien; il avait été très explicite sur ce point. Il y repensait avec nostalgie. Cela lui paraissait tellement.. lointain. Il y avait quelques années, la jeune fille le suivait partout où il allait; cela n'avait fait que l'excéder plus lourdement. Il avait mis les choses au clair mais il ne savait pas si elle avait renoncé. Il l'espérait. Elle avait dû être déçue. La pauvre.

Draco ne se sentait pas réellement d'humeur compatissante.

Harry…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque le professeur Snape s'arrêta soudainement au détour d'un couloir complètement désert, Pansy Parkinson eu du mal à conserver son calme. Son directeur de maison fixait silencieusement un point dans le vide alors qu'elle se désespérait de rejoindre Draco au plus vite. Ses compagnons derrière elle paraissaient également s'impatienter. Blaise lançait un regard curieux à l'homme tout de noir vêtu.

- « Professeur ? Excusez-moi mais nous souhaiterions retrouver Draco au plus vi... »

- « Silence, Miss Parkinson. »Le maître des potions avait le don de mettre mal à l'aise les personnes auxquelles il s'adressait. Il ajouta après un léger espace qui l'angoissa au plus haut point. « Nous sommes arrivés. »

- « Comment ? Mais… » Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours. « Vous parlez donc de ce mur dénudé ? Si tel est le cas, qu'attendons-nous pour rentrer ? »

- « Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisée à employer ce ton avec moi, Miss Parkinson. » Il semblait profondément mécontent. Néanmoins Pansy pensa qu'il était habitué au comportement parfois (souvent) insolent des membres de la maison verte. Ils étaient des Serpentards. Des sang-purs. Et ils en étaient fiers. Alors pourquoi…? « Et je ne vous ai pas non plus promis le mot de passe de notre préfet en chef. »

Pansy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était vrai. Mais comment pourrait-elle atteindre le serpentard reclus derrière cet épais mur de pierre ? En y réfléchissant bien, le système était le même que pour rejoindre leur salle commune. Elle savait que ce n'était pas l'un des plus courants, les passages étaient généralement gardés par des statues ou des tableaux. Draco entendrait-il sa voix ? Il le fallait.

- « Je vous laisse ici, Messieurs. Miss Parkinson, veuillez venir m'informer du comportement de Monsieur Malfoy une fois l'après-midi terminé. Vous pouvez lui parler, la cloison laisse entrer les sons des propos lui étant adressés. Et je ne vous autorise pas à manquer vos cours de la journée. »

Sur ce, il se retourna dans une grande envolée de cape noire et reprit en sens inverse le chemin qu'ils venaient d'emprunter.

Pansy regarda rapidement ses trois amis puis prit une grande inspiration avant de se rapprocher de l'entrée et d'y frapper trois coups secs.

Ils attendirent anxieusement une réponse pendant deux ou trois minutes puis elle releva faiblement sa main vers les pierres sombres.

Dix minutes plus tard, Pansy, les larmes aux yeux, voyait sa main trembler et pourtant s'acharnait inlassablement sur les roches honnies qui lui obstruaient le passage. Elle voulait ignorer les regards tristes que s'échangeaient Grégory, Blaise et Vincent.

Elle sentit sa voix se briser lorsqu'elle tenta pour la première fois d'appeler son nom. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal, même si au toucher la texture de la cloison était identique à celle d'une porte en bois ordinaire. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, ce n'était pas digne d'elle. Seulement il était si dur de ne pas craquer. Elle ressentait cruellement l'impact de ses illusions brisées, du rejet complet de son amour perdu. Cela faisait mal.

Étaient-ils si peu importants aux yeux de Draco ? N'avait-il donc d'intérêt que pour ce …_Potter _? Les avait-il trompés tout ce temps ? Serpentard… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était immédiatement tombée sous le charme du jeune homme aux manières élégantes et à la présence irréelle. Il lui avait semblé sortit d'un autre monde. Son admiration grandissante pour lui s'était peu à peu transformée en amour.

Elle ne put retenir plus longtemps une larme amère de couler sur sa joue.

- « Draco… Draco ! Draco réponds-moi ! Draco ! DRACO ! » Sa voix se cassa et elle tapa de toutes ses forces sur l'obstacle qui lui était imposé.

Elle ne sentit presque pas la douleur qui s'empara de ses mains et continua furieusement sa diffusion de coups. Elle ne cessa ses gestes que lorsque Blaise et Vincent s'emparèrent de ses bras et l'écartèrent de l'objet de ses assauts. Elle se débattit violemment et se colla à la paroi sitôt dégagée.

- « Draco ! Parles-nous ! Tu ne peux pas rester ici ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Draco ! Draco écoutes-moi ! »

- « Dray ? Que fais-tu ? Laisses-nous entrer maintenant. Dray ? » Blaise s'était avancé à ses côtés et l'avait doucement écartée.

Aucune parole ne leur fut adressée.

- « Draco … »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'une supplique plaintive. Elle s'appuya contre les pierres fraîches qui lui offraient ironiquement leur support.

- « Draco…pourquoi tu nous fais ça ? Tu ne veux plus nous parler ? On ne t'a rien fait, Draco. Je…je ne t'en veux pas tu sais. Personne ne t'en veut. Même si tu aimes vraiment Po…Harry. » Sa gorge se serra encore plus et ses sanglots jusqu'ici réprimés retentirent sombrement. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre. « Tu n'as pas le droit de nous ignorer Draco. On ne te juge pas. Et personne ne le fera. Draco…On respecte ton ….choix et…je.. »

- « On est là aussi Dray. »

Elle remercia silencieusement Blaise.

- « Oui, nous te sommes toujours fidèles Draco. Ça ne change rien. Et…tu ne peux pas t'enfermer juste pour ce griffondor ! Il n'y a pas que lui ! » Elle reprit son souffle. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse aveugler par sa rage. « Je… » Elle hésita longuement. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des Serpentards de se dévoiler ainsi. « Nous t'aimons tous beaucoup Draco. »

Elle interrogea tacitement les serpentards derrière elle et fut rassurée par leur regard approbateur.

- « Moi aussi je…je t'aime, Draco. Et tu ne peux pas rester comme ça à nous ignorer… Je sais que je ne devrais m'autoriser ces sentiments. Je suis désolée…Mais nous sommes là nous ! Et tu dois te ressaisir ! Pour nous aussi ! »

Elle lui avait dit. Elle n'aurait pas du. Ne jamais faire preuve d'une telle faiblesse. Pourtant, elle se sentait comme libérée d'un poids maintenant ses sentiments clairement exprimés. Elle reposa doucement sa tête contre la pierre.

- « Vis pour nous Draco. »

Elle fut choquée par ses propres paroles. Elle n'avait jamais pensé ça. Draco ne pouvait pas avoir perdu toutes raisons de vivre…n'est-ce pas ? Elle repensa douloureusement à l'expression de pur désespoir qu'avait affiché son prince lors de la …chanson. Son esprit avait-il inconsciemment compris … ?

Elle fut soudain assaillie d'un doute. Et si Draco n'était pas présent dans la chambre ? …S'était-elle ridiculisée pour rien ?

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle remarqua la légère oscillation des murs de pierres froides.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco, de l'autre côté du mur, fut étrangement ému par les paroles de la jeune fille. Comment aurait-il pu les ignorer ?

Il avait tenté du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'étouffer les sons émis par Pansy, persuadé qu'il ne s'agirait là que de reproches, d'indignation et de mépris. Les pleurs de Pansy pouvaient tout aussi bien être dus à sa rage. Une partie de ceux-ci avait cependant réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à son oreille. Et il avait été touché.

Ils ne le rejetaient pas. Étaient-ils sincères ? N'était-ce qu'une ruse ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Lui, toujours si perspicace, avait l'impression de flotter dans un brouillard épais et insondable. Ses impressions lui arrivaient complètement déformées.

Elle l'aimait toujours. Il en était désolé. Mais pas tellement étonné. Il fut triste pour elle. Cruellement conscient du fait qu'il devait en coûter à Pansy de se dévoiler ainsi. Surtout en présence de tiers personnes.

Il constata qu'elle avait l'air d'en vouloir à Harry. Mais il ne fallait pas. Non, Harry n'y était pour rien. Elle n'avait pas à l'impliquer. Pas lui. Et s'il venait à l'idée de la demoiselle de lui faire du mal ? Serpentard… Elle en était tout à fait capable. Mais Harry était fort, il ne se laisserait pas …avoir ? Il devrait le surveiller. Mais pour cela il fallait qu'il se décide à sortir.

Harry…

Il ne voulait pas affronter ses regards indifférents…méprisants. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'alors une lame effilée se plantait dans son cœur et le déchirait de part en part. Qu'en serait-il maintenant qu'il lui avait avoué ?

Les serpentards disaient ne pas le renier…ce qui n'était vraiment pas sûr, ils avaient l'esprit assez retors pour le tromper à leur avantage. Il le savait très bien. Il était comme ça. Pourtant, il voulait croire aux paroles prononcées par son _amie_.

Constamment sur ses gardes, il lui était difficile de faire confiance à quelqu'un. _Pourtant… _

Vis pour nous Draco.

Ces mots résonnèrent longuement dans sa tête. Vivre…pour eux ? Il n'avait réellement jamais pensé ainsi. Pour eux.

Il vivait _pour lui_. Uniquement pour lui. Oui il était égoïste. Et il l'assumait très bien.

Seulement _sa vie à lui_, c'était _Harry_. Rien qu'Harry. Et il n'y pouvait rien. Alors il vivait pour Harry et lui.

Vis pour nous Draco.

Il ne pouvait les chasser de sa tête. Comme une rengaine ! Pour…_eux ?_ Il…il dut admettre qu'ils avaient, d'une certaine manière, raison. Il ne devait pas subsister uniquement pour Harry.

Mais quelle serait son existence sans lui ?

Il devait se ressaisir. Si Harry était nécessaire à sa vie, alors l'inverse pourrait également être. Vu comme cela, il s'apparut complètement stupide. Voilà maintenant qu'il se mettait à réfléchir comme un Pouffsouffle de basse extraction.

Harry n'avait pas _besoin _de lui. Et certainement pas en tant qu'amant.

Son regard triste laissait continuellement s'échapper ses larmes amères. Harry lui manquait. _Et ses grands yeux verts…_

Harry manquerait toujours à sa vie. Oui, il l'acceptait. Douloureusement. Pitoyablement. Mais il pourrait quand même essayer sans lui.

Il se répétait sans cesse la phrase de Pansy, courte en soi mais tellement explicite. Il se sentait tout à coup moins seul. Et aimé. Il pourrait être heureux sans Harry. C'était possible. Sa pensée ne trouva aucun écho dans son cœur et son âme. _Non…_

Mais il se battrait. Pour Harry. Pour _survivre._

Il se leva lentement. Et se dirigea d'une allure gracieuse vers l'entrée. Tel un cygne blessé

Draco Malfoy était beau dans la douleur.

Il posa sa main contre la pierre. Et le passage s'ouvrit.

Il aperçut immédiatement Pansy à ses pieds; peut-être s'était-elle assise contre le mur. Il capta le regard surpris des trois serpentards masculins face à lui puis celui larmoyant de la jeune fille qui venait de lever la tête vers lui.

Ses propres larmes avaient à peine séchées. Il soupira puis murmura : « Pansy… ». Il n'eut que le temps de se rattraper contre le mur avant de s'agenouiller, prit dans le chaud enlacement de Pansy Parkinson. Désorienté, il ôta péniblement sa main droite de la pierre qui la supportait puis la ramena dans le dos de la jeune fille, juste à côté de sa jumelle gauche, refermant ainsi leur étreinte. Il écouta silencieusement les sanglots étouffés de Pansy, ses yeux tristes à demi-clos, comme pour éteindre sa douleur.

Il laissa glisser sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, la sentant resserrer leur prise. Ses perles de souffrance rejaillirent doucement de ses yeux, traçant leur fin chemin le long de ses joues pâles.

A ce moment-là, au creux des bras de Pansy, il pensa brièvement que si la brune ne lui avait pas porté ces sentiments gênants, il aurait pu considérer cette tendre caresse à son âme torturée comme celle d'une sœur. Il conserva précieusement dans son cœur la chaleur humaine vitale qu'elle lui procura, tel un baume apaisant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se détourna de la scène. Il avait vu Draco Malfoy sortir de ses appartements, l'air hagard, des traces de larmes à moitié effacées sur son pâle visage. Et il avait eu mal pour lui.

Son expression était tellement douloureuse…Il avait l'air tellement… _triste_. Harry avait sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine.

Comment pourrait-il encore détester le serpentard ?

…

N'était-il bon qu'à causer malheur aux gens ? Son regard se fit plus sombre et mélancolique. Il aurait voulu ne pas être affecté par Draco Malfoy.

Il espérait qu'il se remettrait assez vite…Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus se trouver d'excuses incroyables, ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague des serpentards. Il soupira. Ron et Hermione, le matin-même, lui avaient avoué avec gêne qu'ils avaient été touchés par Malfoy. Il les avait suppliés de leur dire qu'il n'avait fait que rêver la soirée. Et ils avaient détourné les yeux, murmurant que Malfoy avait semblé sincère et désespéré. Même Ron et Hermione. La discussion s'était achevée aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

Les poings serrés, Harry se retourna et quitta rapidement les lieux, ne prêtant attention ni au Duc de Norfolk qui lui adressa quelques mots ni à la larme qui s'écoula aigrement de ses yeux fermés et s'écrasa durement contre le sol de marbre noir. Il se sentait infiniment triste.

C'est à ce moment-là que vinrent s'ajouter culpabilité et nouvelles interrogations au méli-mélo qu'était déjà son esprit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape, le sombre professeur des cachots d'Hogwarts, s'était énormément inquiété pour Draco Malfoy.

Il était un euphémisme de dire qu'il avait été étonné lors de la révélation des sentiments du préfet en chef. Mais il l'avait accepté. Ayant lui-même déjà éprouvé les supplices de l'amour.

Lorsqu'il avait conduit quatre des membres de sa maison à la chambre de Draco, il avait immédiatement senti sa présence. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais toujours est-il qu'il parvenait habituellement à sentir la présence d'Harry Potter lorsqu'il était à proximité. Il n'avait rien dit, rien montré pouvant indiquer qu'il était averti de l'assistance de Potter. Peut-être apercevrait-il quelque chose qui l'aiderait à mieux comprendre Draco ?

Il décida de le laisser espionner ses serpentards en connaissance de cause. Lorsqu'il tourna les talons, il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une erreur, une fois de plus. Mais il continua sa progression jusqu'à son bureau, rejoignit un fauteuil de cuir vert et s'y assit pensivement, plongé dans de pénibles souvenirs.

A suivre…

* * *

….J'ai fini….j'ai fini….Hum, imprimons-nous bien ça dans la tête : j'ai fini. J'ai réussi. Snif. C'est bête mais je suis soulagée tout d'un coup. J'ai presque la larme à l'œil. Je dois également être fatiguée. Hum oui c'est le cas de le dire.

Bon fini les déboires de l'auteur. Je suis encore une fois énormément désolée pour ce retard (et quel retard ! ). Vraiment. Vous me pardonnez ? ….Alors le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche de la page est toujours disponible. Sinon…et bien il est disponible aussi : venez vous plaindre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Des reviews s'il vous plaît ? (hu, oui je sais qu'il faut être culottée pour en demander après un mois d'attente …vv)

Mel'


	4. Aspects extérieurs

Titre: **Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame

Couple : D.Malfoy & H.Potter

Disclaimer : Bon je l'ai déjà dit trois fois maintenant pour Honesty ! …Ok, j'abdique….ils ne sont toujours pas à moi…(et voilà, moral niveau moins 5 snif, bandes de sadiques) mais je perds toujours pas espoir non plus :p ….Et les chansons citées ne sont pas à moi non plus.

Note : Hum, hum…..(rouge de honte) Pardoooooon ! Je crois qu'il me faudra effectivement

un mois pour chaque chapitre si ça continue. J'ai honteuuuuh ! Auteur démoralisée (hum c'est dangereux pour les persos çà..) Vraiment, je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment, et je dois avouer que je bloquais sur ce chapitre.. Enfin, je l'ai fait plus long qu'à mon habitude, pour me faire pardonner…

J'espère que le prochain arrivera plus vite mais je ne peux pas l'assurer non plus...snif. Enfin, j'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle (si si) : je sais enfin où je vais :) Vi, vi tout est prévu maintenant, l'histoire est bouclée (enfin presque lol ). Je suis très contente je dois dire. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à écrire les chapitres ;) . Et j'espère bien que cette histoire saura vous garder jusqu'à la fin de cette aventure.

Note 2 : Étant donné mon retard (une fois de plus TT) je vais essayer de me faire pardonner…reste à voir comment. ;)

_Pub :_ ( Qui a dit que je n'étais pas là pour faire ça ?…Bon c'est tout à fait vrai ; et alors :p ) Bien entendu, je conseille d'aller lire toutes les fics de BlackNemesis, il n'y a pas à dire, elle a le don de nous transporter dans ses écrits. ( Je conseille particulièrement « Sortir des ténèbres », première fic oui, mais elle a su m'envoûter dès le premier chapitre.) « Drôle de ménage » d'Eliane est également une très belle histoire, très touchante, et je la recommande vivement ! Enfin, et bien je dois avouer que j'ai un petit (très gros) faible pour « Lune d'Argent » de Speedy-of-77 et « Dans les pâles méandres d'un Hiver brumeux » de Polonius Silver. Et puis mon coup de cœur du moment (qui a dit qu'on en avait rien à faire ? TT) « Le paradis où repose mon cœur » de Imeldamizi. Ah il y a tellement d'autres histoires que j'ai aimées, mais je ne vais pas non plus m'éterniser ici (on en a pas fini sinon), j'aurais trop de choses à dire et je suis sûre qu'en bons lecteurs vous vous êtes déjà précipités dessus :)

__

13 pages à ce chapitre (je m'impressionne moi-même sur ce coup-là), publié le 29.

* * *

****

RAR :

Zoomalfoy : Hum, hum.… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'attendait déjà si j'étais plus longue ?? C'est si grave que ça juste deux jours de plus que la dernière fois ? (argh ) Je suis désolée pour l'attente..Et je suis super contente pour ta review :) Allons, allons, il ne faut pas trop en vouloir à Harry…(quoique, moi j'aurais sauté sur l'occasion hein si j'avais vu Draco comme ça ;) )il va se rattraper…euh dans un petit moment.( faut pas trop lui en demander, c'est un griffondor quand même lol ). Ah qui a fait souffrir Severus ? C'est la grande question ! Et la réponse ne viendra pas avant plusieurs chapitres ! Gnéhéhé. Je te remercie infiniment pour ta review ! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir ! Bisous !

Drago Malfoy : Euh, je sais pas trop comment prendre ta review, mais on va dire que c'était positif lol. Je te remercie pour ta review ! (ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une review de l'illustre Drago Malfoy ;) ).

LN: Fini le mélodramatique : bien d'accord…euh mais pas tout de suite alors hein ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va se reprendre Draco ! Il faut juste leur laisser un peu (beaucoup) de temps. Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup. Et euh..pour l'attente, je suis désolée (toute rouge) Je vais vraiment faire de mon mieux pour dater plus vite. Bisous !

Mifibou: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Harry et Draco méritent parfaitement d'être heureux. Le problème n'est pas là: c'est plutôt , est-ce qu'ils peuvent y arriver ? Il faut bien avouer que tout les oppose. Enfin, comme je l'ai mis un peu plus haut, je sais déjà comment va se terminer l'histoire (et oui j'ai eu « l'illumination » comme on dirait ;) ..je sais pas si c'est bon pour Harry et Draco sur ce coup-là), cependant tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te le dire tout de suite ! J'espère quand même que tu continueras à lire Honesty dans tous les cas :) Bisous ! Et merci pour ta review

Céline 402: Une fois de plus, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente ! Celle du deuxième chapitre et celle du troisième aussi. La confrontation H/D, elle va venir, elle va venir ;). On va voir ça. Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Bisous

Angel-blue : Je suis toute émue par ta review. Que dire à part merci ? Tu m'as fait très plaisir. Et je suis très contente que tu aimes. Bisou.

Princesse Magique : Et bien c'était court mais explicite ! Merci beaucoup !

BlackNemesis : Bonjour ! Je suis ravie que tu aies eu l'impression que la chanson accompagnait encore le texte, parce que c'est exactement l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais lorsque j'ai écrit :) Tu es bien la seule à ne pas me reprocher mon retard, lol.C'est très gentil de ta part, tout ces compliments. (je dois être toute rouge) Je ne penses pas maîtriser l'art de la narration autant que je le voudrais moi, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me le dises. Je penses sincèrement que tu es très douée alors c'est bien normal que je te le dises ;) Vraiment, tu les mérites ces éloges ! J'espère pouvoir bientôt lire la suite de Sortir des Ténèbres d'ailleurs moi…(d'accord je n'ai rien à dire vu le temps que je mets à publier vv ).

Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent , j'espère bien que celui-ci te plaira autant. Ca me fait vraiment trop plaisir de lire tes reviews (c'est définitif, je suis toute rouge ).Encore merci ! Bisou.

Oxaline :Je suis contente que ma vision des serpentards t'aies plu ! Et merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre là. Bisous !

Aria : Tiens Aria ! Tu es venue faire un petit tour côté Harry Potter aussi ? Lol Merci en tout cas ! Ta review m'a motivée pour écrire la suite ( qui il faut bien l'avouer tardait à venir). J'ai tout à fait le droit de te faire patienter (gnéhéhé) Bah quoi ? Si les auteurs ne peuvent plus assouvir leurs pulsions sadiques alors :p Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewé :) Ca me fait plaisir ! ( et pour He makes life difficult aussi !). J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se parler sur msn, pour l'instant je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi mais ça viendra. ( Oh fait, il paraît que tu es au courant de quelque chose sur Ren mais pas Didi ?…je peux savoir moi /gros sourire angélique/) Mais qui aimait Severus ? Mouahahaha, il faut lire pour savoir !…tu me la donnes ton idée ? (mais je ne te cache pas que ça ne sera pas dit avant pas mal de temps ). Bisous !

* * *

__

Don't make me over

Now that you know how I adore you

Don't pick on the things I say, the things I do

Just love me with all my faults, the way that I love you

I'm begging you

(Don't make me over, Dionne Warwick)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Aspects extérieurs

Harry décida de se rendre directement près de la cabane d'Hagrid, et d'attendre là-bas le début du cours et l'arrivée de ses amis. Il était affreusement confus.

Comment réagir ? Il ne savait vraiment pas. Il n'avait jamais été préparé à ça. Dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure, la séance de Soins aux créatures magiques commencerait et il serait alors confronté à un certain nombre de serpentards dont il ignorait totalement les réactions. Un peu plus de dix heures auparavant, le chef même de ces serpentards l'avait surpris d'une manière disons…plus qu'originale.

Il ne fallait surtout pas y repenser, pas maintenant.

Draco Malfoy avait également conservé l'option enseignée par le demi-géant. Bientôt, il devrait lui faire face. Peut-être alors se réveillerait-il enfin et réaliserait-il que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ? Que Draco Malfoy ne l'aimait pas ?

Il lui semblait bien étrange de penser ainsi. Peut-être que Draco Malfoy ne l'aimait pas. Le jour précédent, cela aurait été pour lui une évidence : bien sûr qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il le détestait depuis sept années. Le sentiment était réciproque et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. _Ou peut-être pas…_

Lord Voldemort continuait sa montée en puissance et réduisait progressivement la résistance du monde sorcier. De nombreuses familles se faisaient décimer en à peine deux jours. Et l'on n'y pouvait rien. Bien entendu, les aurors étaient réquisitionnés, et l'ordre du Phœnix restait très actif. Mais tout cela en vain. Des victimes potentielles étaient sauvées, oui, mais bien trop peu pour Harry. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'il n'entende résonner en lui les cris de pur désespoir des proies de Voldemort. Pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne voie des larmes douloureuses couler sur les joues d'une personne d'Hogwarts. Et pas une seule journée sans qu'il ne se sente coupable encore un peu plus.

Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme à l'existence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait fini par l'accepter, difficilement. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de se dire que quelqu'un serait toujours là pour le sauver à temps, pour retarder le moment fatal qui annoncerait la mort d'un être. Tellement plus simple.

En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement le choix. Il voulait vivre. Il voulait encore voir Hermione admirer Ron, des étoiles dans les yeux, et contempler le visage radieux de ce dernier le jour de son mariage avec elle. Il voulait assister au retour du pétillement continuel des yeux malicieux d'Albus Dumbledore, aux futures unions de ses amis, à la naissance de leurs enfants, au rétablissement des parents de Neville. Il voulait encore être pris dans les chaudes étreintes de Molly Weasley jusqu'à avoir l'impression d'étouffer, encore parler des soirées entières avec Rémus à se remémorer les actions passées des Maraudeurs, encore entendre la voix de Sirius à son oreille lorsqu'il regarderait sa constellation, encore s'allonger sur l'herbe du parc et se laisser réchauffer par les rayons du soleil…Il voulait encore tellement de choses…Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Non, il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il se battait. Il s'entraînait, chaque jour, chaque heure de libre qui s'offrait à lui, toujours plus concentré, toujours plus déterminé. Il vaincrait. Et il ne devait pas douter. Un jour, il serait libéré du Lord sombre. Il voulait croire que son destin n'était pas déterminé, qu'il pouvait encore décider de la tournure des évènements. Il savait que chaque individu avait une route à suivre et que celle-ci traversait quelques points clés qui pouvaient en changer toutes les données. Il espérait qu'il ne se tromperait simplement pas d'embranchement.

La divination n'avait jamais été son fort, non. Et Trelawney en était peut-être à l'origine en y réfléchissant bien. Mais il avait, un temps, été obsédé par les prédestinées et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Il s'était alors lancé à corps perdu dans des recherches obscures et passionnantes. Il était certainement l'une des personnes les mieux renseignées sur les rouages du destin et toutes les théories avancées sur le sujet. Le mystère faisait parti intégrante de cette fatalité. Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient en prédire les aléas.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'une vie déjà tracée, mais s'était finalement résigné, il voulait simplement être heureux un jour. Peu lui importait le reste.

Non il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait apprécié ses relations amoureuses. Il s'agissait de l'une des seules choses dont il pouvait décider. Elles savaient toutes très bien que ce n'était pas sérieux. Il aurait bien entendu souhaité tomber amoureux de l'une d'elles un jour , mais cela n'était jamais arrivé. Il avait toujours mal en quittant l'une de ses conquêtes et hésitait toujours à le faire, mais finalement il était maître de la situation. C'était le seul domaine qu'il maîtrisait.

__

Ce sont les choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes Harry. Oh oui, il se rappelait parfaitement de la phrase que Dumbledore avait prononcée. Et cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il en avait saisi toute la portée.

Draco Malfoy embrouillait tout autour de lui. Harry n'avait que rarement eu de choix à faire, oui. Mais il y avait toujours eu des possibilités clairement exprimées autour de lui ; même si celle qu'il devait choisir l'était déjà.

Cet après-midi là, alors qu'Harry s'asseyait sous un érable non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, il avait l'impression nébuleuse d'affleurer une onde brumeuse et grisâtre. Il renversa la tête en arrière, observant pensivement les jeux de lumière que produisait le soleil sur la chevelure épaisse de l'arbre. Il s'adossa plus fortement contre le tronc rugueux, repliant sa jambe droite sous la gauche, et appuya son bras sur le genou de cette dernière.

__

Mais pourquoi lorsqu'il pensait à Draco Malfoy aucun choix à faire ne lui venait-il à l'esprit ? Et pourquoi ces vagues de brouillard le submergeaient-elles ?

La tête soutenue par l'écorce brune et la gorge offerte aux caresses d'une douce brise de printemps, Harry, les yeux clos, se permit un trop court moment de ne songer à rien. Il appréciait simplement les sensations que lui procuraient l'herbe fraîche à ses pieds, l'odeur indescriptible du printemps et les légers rayons solaires qui parvenaient à franchir la voûte sinople au-dessus de lui. Le bras droit reposant mollement le long de son flanc, il sentit une paix éphémère l'envahir, ses oreilles ne percevant plus que le faible bourdonnement du vent et le léger bruissement des feuilles. Il n'y avait soudain plus que du vert à perte de vue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco releva lentement la tête du cou pâle de Pansy Parkinson, résolu à ne plus pleurer. La jeune fille dut ressentir le subit changement du blond car elle se redressa également faiblement, un air un peu perdu sur le visage et la cornée encore embuée.

Le blond se hissa rapidement sur ses jambes engourdies, puis tendit galamment à Pansy une main blanche et fine, d'un de ces gestes plein de grâce qui l'avaient conquise. Elle s'en saisit et se mit debout, passant sa propre dextre, qui lui parut à ce moment-là grossière et sale, sur ses joues mouillées.

Draco remarqua la brune tenter d'effacer superficiellement les traces de ses larmes, puis se tourna vers les trois autres serpentards qui étaient restés auprès d'eux. Il vit dans leurs regards bien plus de sincérité qu'il n'en avait jamais lu dans les yeux de personne d'autre. Et il en fut touché.

Ils se regardèrent longuement tous les quatre, échangeant silencieusement bien plus qu'ils ne pourraient jamais exprimer.

Draco ne prononça qu'un seul mot, dans la plupart des cas insignifiant, mais qui ici voulait tout dire.

- « Merci. »

Un simple signe de tête en réponse et Grégory et Vincent s'éloignaient déjà, rejoignant la salle où se déroulerait leur prochain cours.

Pansy sortit d'une de ses poches un petit miroir cerclé d'argent et fixa son reflet un court instant avant de murmurer quelques sorts éliminant définitivement un quelconque vestige de ses récents pleurs et remaquillant légèrement le contour de ses yeux. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir puis se retourna et adressa un infime sourire aux deux derniers, les prunelles brillantes, avant de partir retrouver les quelques rares personnes apprenant l'elfique avancé à Hogwarts.

Blaise fit alors face à Draco, qui l'invita tacitement à pénétrer ses appartements. Finalement, ils s'assirent sur le lit à peine défait et restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Draco se lève et se dirige vers la pièce attenante à la chambre.

- « Depuis combien de temps ? »

Le blond se figea mais ne répondit rien et continua la traversée de sa petite suite.

Apparemment, il ne s'agissait pas d'un sujet à aborder. Blaise alla à son tour se poster à l'entrée de la salle de bains, et s'accota à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Il observa Draco se passer de l'eau sur le visage puis contempler dubitativement son image dans la glace.

Zabini fit un demi-tour sur lui-même lorsque son ami repassa devant lui pour aller ouvrir l'immense armoire d'ébène qui occupait presque un pan entier des murs de la chambre.

Draco en sortit rapidement des vêtements, puis disparut quelques secondes dans une autre pièce et en ressortit habillé d'un nouveau pantalon noir. Il défit uns à uns les boutons de la chemise qu'il portait toujours depuis la soirée. Un instant plus tard, Blaise vit le morceau de tissu blanc atterrir sur les draps du lit et Draco enfila rapidement l'autre chemise qu'il s'était choisie. Il se planta ensuite devant le psyché qui trônait dans un des coins de la salle, ajusta rapidement une cravate aux effigies de serpentard autour de son cou, et revêtit une robe noire légère.

- « Les autres n'ont rien osé dire pour l'instant. » Il marqua une brève pause. « Par contre, les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles s'en donnent à cœur joie…Bizarrement, les Griffondors se tiennent tranquilles….ou plutôt les septièmes années. Je dirais que certains – comme Granger et Weasley – ont certainement demandé aux plus jeunes de ne pas, hum, offusquer leur héros »

Draco lui lança un sombre regard. Blaise ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil.

- « Tu sais ce que tu risques. Le Lord te compteras désormais sur la liste de ses ennemis. » Draco ne répondit rien. « Ton père.. »

- « Mon père le sait déjà, il était au courant. »

- « Y compris pour cette … soirée ? »

Draco acquiesça.

- « Je lui ai envoyé un hibou, hier. »

- « Et tu n'as encore eu aucune réponse, j'imagine. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

Draco passa sa baguette devant son visage, celui-ci redevenant parfaitement lisse, sans aucun signe de chagrin. Ses yeux n'étaient ni enflés ni rouges et ses cheveux formaient une coiffure impeccable.

Il s'empara des quelques affaires dont il aurait besoin cet après-midi là et s'avança vers la sortie. Blaise lui empoigna le bras et il se tourna vers lui.

- « Dray, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Draco laissa un frêle soupir franchir ses lèvres, douloureusement.

- « Une erreur, Blaise. » Son coude fut soudain libéré de sa prise. Le passage vers l'extérieur s'ouvrit. « Une simple erreur… » Il franchit l'arcade.

Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent l'angle du couloir, le prince des Serpentards marchait avec assurance, son éternel masque d'indifférence glacée sur le visage.

Tout dans son attitude contredisait l'émoi et l'appréhension qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là.

Il fallait préserver les apparences jusqu'au bout.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- « Miss Parkinson. »

Pansy s'arrêta brutalement, virevolta en un harmonieux mouvement de robe et fit front à son directeur de maison.

- « Professeur ? »

- « Mr Malfoy est-il sorti de sa chambre ? »

- « Oui, Monsieur. Il se rend actuellement en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. »

Snape la considéra du regard et elle eut du mal à ne pas ciller. Il était _réellement _intimidant.

- « Très bien Miss. Je crois savoir que vous avez également cours à cette heure-ci. Rejoignez donc votre classe. »

- « Oui professeur. »

Elle reprit son chemin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers la cabane d'Hagrid, espérant qu'Harry s'y trouverait déjà. Il les inquiétait vraiment.

Ils étaient bien obligés d'avouer qu'ils ne savaient pas bien comment procéder avec Harry. Lorsque le matin même ils avaient essayé de lui parler au sujet de Malfoy, il avait tout de suite écourté la conversation, visiblement troublé. De l'avis d'Hermione, il n'acceptait pas du tout cette situation. Et évidemment cela se comprenait.

Ron n'arrivait curieusement pas à en vouloir à Malfoy pour cette fois-là et il semblait à la place vouloir s'acharner contre le monde entier.

Quand ils avaient trouvé Harry dans la salle commune après la soirée, ils avaient eu peur. Oui, tout simplement peur.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que Sirius était mort, brisant ainsi l'équilibre déjà précaire de leur meilleur ami. Ils avaient tout fait pour lui faire remonter la pente, mais même si extérieurement le brun semblait s'être remis de ses blessures, ils étaient parfaitement conscients que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le nombre de fois où il l'avait entendu se lever la nuit, où il le trouvait le visage crispé et de légères gouttes d'eau retombant de ses cils au réveil, Ron ne le comptait plus.

La nouvelle plus qu'inattendue que leur assenait Malfoy n'était qu'un coup de plus porté aux faibles fondations du griffondor.

Au début de leur sixième année d'études, Harry était apparu profondément éreinté. Son été chez les Dursley, une fois encore à l'écart du monde sorcier, n'avait fait que l'affaiblir un peu plus. Il était resté durant deux mois privé d'amour alors qu'il en avait plus éperdument besoin que jamais. L'indifférence de sa « famille » à son égard lui avait soudain parue beaucoup plus difficile à supporter qu'habituellement.

Ses blessures étaient restées béantes bien trop longtemps. La dépression dans laquelle il était tombé s'était traduite par une intense paranoïa à l'encontre de tout le monde.

Dumbledore était devenu depuis longtemps l'un des piliers principaux de sa vie. Il avait en quelques sortes tenu le rôle du protecteur pour Harry, donnant toujours l'impression de contrôler la situation et arrivant toujours à temps pour le sauver. Seulement avec la découverte de la prophétie, le sentiment de trahison qui s'était insinué en lui et la prise de conscience qu'il serait un jour complètement seul face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était tout un pan de sa vie qui s'était écroulé.

Évidemment, il avait d'abord extériorisé sa colère, ce sentiment d'injustice qui lui retournait l'estomac, cette rage froide qui bouillait dans ses veines. Mais l'isolement des deux mois suivants l'avait définitivement vaincu, le laissant seul et coupable. Les paroles de Dumbledore et le visage triste du vieux mage fatigué, la perte de Sirius et toutes ces pensées qui jouaient dans sa tête l'avaient laissé dans un état d'accablement extrême. La responsabilité qu'il occupait pesait lourd sur ses épaules.

Il était irrémédiablement _coupable_.

Il avait alors décidé de devenir plus fort, afin de pouvoir compter sur lui-même, et sur personne d'autre. Malheureusement, s'il semblait avoir éclipsé ce point-là, la sensation de tromperie qui l'avait habitée un certain temps avait entraîné un manque de confiance flagrant envers son entourage proche comme éloigné.

La situation extérieure avait à ce moment-là empirée, Lord Voldemort ayant finalement déclaré son retour en force par de nombreuses attaques simultanées. La famille de Ron s'était impliquée activement dans le conflit et Hermione l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu, mais cela au dépend d'Harry. En temps de guerre, personne ne pouvait se reprocher d'être par moment égoïste.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus du profond malaise ancré en Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient aussitôt alarmés, craignant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Leur meilleur ami était beaucoup plus distant qu'avant, et pris par leurs propres problèmes ils l'avaient laissé se retrancher progressivement derrière une barrière de silence.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience à Ron et Hermione pour réussir à passer au delà. Mais finalement, Harry avait un jour recommencé à rire librement en leur compagnie ; même s'il lui restait encore de nombreuses plaies non cicatrisées. S'ils étaient incapables de les guérir, ses amis s'efforçaient jour après jours de les apaiser.

Pour se reconstruire, Harry avait, semblait-il, attribué un rôle précis à chaque personne le côtoyant, se refondant instinctivement de nouvelles bases. Hermione et Ron y occupaient chacun à leur insu une figure importante. Si le roux avait voulu exprimer les pensées de son meilleur ami, selon lui, cela se serait résumé par « Chaque chose à sa place » ; bien que paraissant injuste, il n'aurait pas été bien loin de la vérité.

En se déclarant ainsi, Malfoy avait certainement embrouillé les données d'Harry, et Ron et Hermione redoutaient les répercussions que cela aurait sur son mental. Remettrait-il en question les positions de chacun ?

__

Il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser sombrer de nouveau. Et cette fois-ci, ils seraient à ses côtés depuis le début.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser Hermione. »

« Moi non plus, Ron. »

Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

« C'est bien la première fois en tout cas. »

Elle resserra l'emprise de leurs deux mains.

Finalement, Ron reprit la parole.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il a prit à la fouine.. »

« Ron ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne l'appelles plus comme ça. »

« … » Il soupira. « D'accord tu as raison, ce n'est plus trop correct…Mais tu dois admettre que lui ne l'a jamais été avec nous. »

« C'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas si Harry…Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il pense exactement de tout ça… »

« Mais enfin 'Mione, Harry l'a toujours détesté, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait changer et.. »

« Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne sais pas. J'ai surtout l'impression qu'Harry est très confus. Et avoue qu'on ne se serait jamais douté des sentiments de Malfoy. »

« Hum, ça c'est sûr. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Malfoy a fait ça…Je veux dire, son père est un partisan de Tu-sais-qui et il se met délibérément en danger. »

« J'y ai réfléchi aussi mais je ne comprends pas. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pensivement. Il rouvrit la bouche après un court instant.

« Un espoir fou peut-être ? » Il rit simplement de sa réplique, Hermione souriant.

__

Un espoir fou et désespéré.

Ils étaient désormais à une cinquantaine de mètres de la cabane d'Hagrid et à une vingtaine de pas d'eux, se tenait Harry. Ils restèrent figés à sa vue.

Il se reposait contre un arbre. Jusque là il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, mais la sensation qui se dégageait du tableau était saisissante. Harry paraissait tellement _serein_ qu'ils en étaient touchés.

Ils se rendirent alors compte que leur ami était beau. Bien entendu, ils étaient déjà conscients qu'il était mignon et tous les autres adjectifs que pouvaient trouver la gente féminine – et parfois masculine – pour le qualifier. Il se dégageait de lui un charme particulier, oui.

Mais à ce moment-là, Harry était tout simplement _beau_.

Avec les rayons du soleil qui jouaient sur sa peau dorée.

Glissant peu à peu dans une transe apaisante, ils n'en sortirent qu'avec peine et fixèrent leurs regards l'un à l'autre.

Il était rassurant de se plonger dans ces prunelles aimantes, il lui semblait pouvoir y puiser plus de courage que nulle part ailleurs ; songea Hermione.

Ils se résignèrent à réveiller leur ami.

Les vagues de puissance qu'Harry dégageait étaient radicalement _assommantes_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry fut brusquement tiré de sa torpeur par le contact d'une main chaude sur son épaule gauche. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et découvrit Ron à une vingtaine de centimètres de lui. Il relâcha aussitôt sa garde.

« Ca va Harry ? Tu semblais endormi. »

« Oui, oui ça va. Je me reposais un peu c'est tout. Merci, Ron. »

Il se releva, se mettant à la hauteur de ses amis.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous paraissez…exténués ? »

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard éloquent.

« Harry, tu as laissé euh, comment dire ? »

Harry ne lui adressa qu'un coup d'œil interrogateur. Hermione vint en aide au roux.

« C'était bizarre Harry. C'était comme si, hum, comme si... tu extériorisais ta magie. »

« C'est ça ! Et c'était vraiment impressionnant ! » approuva Ron.

Harry sentit ses joues prendre une couleur plus prononcée. Il ne s'en était pas du tout rendu compte.

Remarquant la gêne de leur ami, Hermione le rassura immédiatement.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry, c'était juste, hum, et bien je l'ai déjà dit, étrange. Et puis personne n'a rien vu, nous sommes les seuls dans le parc pour l'instant. Les autres sont partis à leurs prochains cours. »

« D'accord. »

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, visiblement embarrassés. Qu'y avait-il d'autre encore ?

« Quoi ? »

« Euh, en fait, on se deman.. »

Prévoyant la catastrophe, Hermione interrompit sur le champ Ron.

« On aimerait savoir ce que tu penses de toute cette histoire.. »

« Oh. » Au moins, elle était franche. Pouvait-il lui répondre qu'il n'en pensait rien ? « Sincèrement 'Mione, je ne sais pas. »

Ron afficha un air vainqueur sans trop qu'Harry ne comprenne pourquoi. Il hésita à leur parler de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté un peu plus tôt . Ils pourraient peut-être mieux le conseiller ainsi…Oui mais, il n'était pas censé être là à ce moment-là, il avait donc, d'une certaine manière, volé un moment privilégié de la vie de Draco. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur raconter. Pourquoi était-il toujours si Griffondor ?

Il se mordit distraitement la lèvre inférieure – et Ron et Hermione surent immédiatement qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Il respecta finalement l'intimité de Draco, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le faisait.

A vrai dire, ce jour-là tout s'offrait coulant entre ses doigts, il ne saisissait plus rien.

Il remarqua alors Hagrid s'avancer vers eux, avec ce qu'il prit pour un sourire béat sur le visage.

« Bonjour, Hagrid ! »

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? »

Ron et Hermione s'étaient retournés saluant le demi-géant et Harry allait répondre que oui, il allait bien – quelqu'un allait-il cesser de lui poser la question ? - mais Hagrid enchaîna sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ! »

Alors là, ils étaient surpris. Aucune remarque sur Harry et Malfoy ? Hagrid qui se préoccupait toujours énormément d'Harry ?

Ron pensa que le professeur avait peut-être légèrement abusé de la boisson la veille ; et d'après ses souvenirs, oui, définitivement, Hagrid n'avait jamais chanté aussi fort que ça lorsqu'il était sobre.

« J'ai réussi à me procurer une demiguise ! »

Cela disait vaguement quelque chose à Harry, et Ron lui ne voyait apparemment pas ce dont il s'agissait, par contre Hermione était clairement excitée par la nouvelle.

« Allons ne me dîtes pas que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? »

Ron rougit mais Hermione s'empressa de répondre.

« Bien sur que si ! On en fabrique des capes d'invisibilité ! Mais elles sont extrêmement rares Hagrid ! »

« Oui c'est vrai. » Le sourire du demi-géant parut tripler de taille. « Je l'ai reçue juste aujourd'hui, mais elle ne restera pas longtemps vous savez, alors j'en profite pour faire un cours dessus maintenant ! Par contre vos examens approchent, alors nous observerons aussi les glumbumbles, comme c'était prévu. » Il était vraiment enthousiaste. « Mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, les autres élèves ne devraient pas tarder, ce n'est pas l'heure ? »

« Si, Hagrid. Mais certains ont du mal à se lever aujourd'hui. » répondit Ron, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

« Il est tout de même 14h01 » grommela le professeur, en sortant une montre de son manteau aux poches multiples. « Regardez moi, je suis resté jusqu'à la fin de la fête et je suis levé depuis 9h00 ce matin . Les jeunes aujourd'hui… »

Ils retinrent tous les trois un sourire, c'était bien la première fois qu'Hagrid était à cheval sur l'horaire.

Harry se dit qu'Hagrid était vraiment passionné par son métier. Les demiguises…mais qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Il s'en rappela soudain, Hermione avait parlé des capes d'invisibilité. Bien sûr. Il avait lu quelque chose sur elles, des sortes de singe aux poils argentés. C'était d'ailleurs avec leur fourrure qu'on fabriquait les capes. Cependant, il ne se rappelait absolument pas des «glumbumbles ». Il sortit de ses pensées et voulut se réintégrer à la conversation mais il put seulement entendre Hagrid s'exclamer, en se tapant une main gigantesque sur le front :

« La fête bien sûr ! J'allais oublier ! » Il se tourna vers lui, toutes les dents découvertes par ce sourire qui ne le quittait plus. « Félicitations Harry ! »

Mais Harry remarqua à peine l'expression incrédule d'Hermione, ni la brusque toux de Ron qui était presque aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape se dirigeait calmement vers la chambre du préfet en chef de sa maison. Il maudissait par moment la dévotion qui liait les Serpentards à Draco Malfoy. Il était persuadé que Draco sortirait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester enfermé et il le savait très bien ; Pansy Parkinson ne lui avait rien appris.

Il aurait désiré connaître l'état d'esprit de Draco, c'était tout. Il soupira d'agacement. Il en était réduit à aller voir cet imbécile de Duc.

Il blâmait encore le jour où Dumbledore lui avait rendu visite, un rictus malicieux sur sa figure ridée. Lorsqu'il était ressortit de ses appartements une bonne heure plus tard, le maître des potions comptait un tableau de plus à ses murs. Un tableau extrêmement curieux, et beaucoup trop loquace à son goût. Autant dire que la toile n'était pas restée une semaine entière dans son salon.

Il lui avait au moins trouvé une activité utile.

Lorsqu'il avait commencé à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de Draco, il avait orné le mur du couloir du premier étage d'une belle œuvre d'art. Et ce n'était que pure coïncidence si ce mur là donnait également sur l'intérieur de la chambre de Draco.

Il s'était rapidement assuré que le portrait ne puisse pas regarder vers l'intérieur du deux pièces, mais entendre.

Non seulement le Duc parlait énormément – en cela, Severus se félicitait de lui avoir assigné ce rôle d'espion ; « Henry » le prenait très au sérieux et savait alors se faire plus silencieux qu'une tombe – mais en plus, le maître des potions avait constaté chez lui un certain attrait pour la gente masculine. Il sentit un frisson désagréable lui traverser l'échine tandis qu'il se rappelait la soirée où il l'avait découvert – soirée qui l'avait convaincu de se débarrasser du portrait.

Et en plus de cela, ce tableau à la compagnie détestable – de l'avis de Severus – était excessivement susceptible. Et il se voyait contraint de rester tout aussi excessivement poli avec cet « œuvre » - on avait du payer cher l'artiste pour qu'il accepte de peindre le personnage – s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui cache certains renseignements.

Il prit une grande inspiration, résolu à garder son calme, et passa l'angle du couloir. Il voyait déjà les yeux du blond s'éclairer ; s'en était désespérant.

« Duc de Norfolk. » Severus hocha la tête à l'adresse du prénommé.

« Severus ! Comment allez-vous très cher ? »

Le dit Severus pinça fortement les lèvres.

« Bien, merci. Et vous même ? »

« Mais je vais parfaitement bien comme toujours . »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. »_ Si seulement ce n'était pas le cas,_ pensait-il, déjà contrarié par le ton du lord.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« J'aurais apprécié que vous me parliez de Mr Malfoy..et de Mr Potter. » _Comme s'il ne le savait pas,_ Severus se retint péniblement de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Oh mais oui bien sûr ! Le jeune Draco… qui s'intéresse à Harry Potter. »

« C'est exact. D'ailleurs vous ne m'en aviez pas parlé. »

« Oh mais je ne le savais pas moi-même ! Figurez vous que je l'ai appris du comte de Bome, du deuxième étage, ce matin-même. Et puis, Mr Malfoy a également produit un délicieux soupir dans lequel j'ai cru comprendre le nom de sa Némésis – le destin n'est-il pas tragique ? - en y repensant bien, ce matin. »

Severus sentit sa peau se hérisser.

« Mais comme je le disais, je n'étais pas au courant ; ce jeune homme reste toujours silencieux, s'en est désespérant. »_ Et il n'y avait pas que ça,_ se dit Snape. « Mais il a envoyé une lettre hier soir, à son père semble-t-il. »

« Lucius Malfoy ? »

« C'est le nom qu'il a donné au hibou. »

« Et quoi d'autre ? »

« Harry Potter l'a vu pleurer… »

« _Pleurer ?_ »

« Si vous saviez mon cher, comme c'était émouvant. » Le Duc se renfrogna quelque peu. « Malheureusement, je n'ai pas vu le visage de Draco, vous auriez du me placer autre part. Je ne vois pas derrière l'angle…Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai entendu cette fille - je n'ai pas le souvenir de son nom - sangloter et peu après il est sorti de sa chambre. Je n'ai donc pas la certitude qu'il ait pleuré mais le jeune Potter était tellement ému – je suis certain que ce n'est pas pour cette fille absolument dénuée de charme – qu'il a également versé une larme. C'était tellement touchant…. »

Les serpentards pleuraient librement maintenant ? Mais où allait le monde ? …Ce tableau allait-il arrêter ses remarques déplaisantes ?

« Je reconnais qu'ils formeraient un joli couple.. »

« _Pardon ?_ »

« Mais oui ! Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Leurs physiques s'opposent et se complètent à merveille ! » Severus haussa un sourcil interloqué. « Imaginez la peau délicatement blanche du jeune Malfoy sur celle dorée de.. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de détails, merci. »

« Vous n'avez aucun sens esthétique, très cher. »

Le silence s'éternisa alors que Snape repensait à ce qu'avait dit l'imbécile. Potter avait pleuré ? Il le savait griffondor mais tout de même…Finalement, il reprit la parole.

- « Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je dirais que vous n'avez pas accepté de surveiller Mr Malfoy simplement parce que je vous l'avais demandé. »

- « Mais vous me connaissez bien mon cher Severus.. » La manière dont le Duc prononçait son prénom l'avait toujours profondément contrarié, et le tableau exploitait toujours ce sentiment, en parfaite connaissance de cause. « ..et vous êtes donc parfaitement conscient de mon attrait tout particulier pour les belles choses, n'est-ce pas ? » Le sourire en coin qu'il arborait également aussi souvent que possible avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Mais quelqu'un pouvait-il lui rappeler pourquoi il s'obstinait à communiquer avec cette toile ? Le maître des potions fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'apprécierais que vous me teniez compte des agissements du jeune Malfoy. »

- « Mais bien entendu. Cela sera fait comme à mon habitude. » Allait-il un jour retirer ce rictus ironique de ses lèvres ?

- « Et comme à votre habitude, vous ne parlerez à personne de ce que vous apprenez au sujet de Mr Malfoy. »

- « Évidemment. »

- « Ni de Mr Potter. »

- « Ni de Mr …. » Le duc afficha une moue contrariée. Severus l'examina attentivement. « Pas un mot à leur sujet, bien sûr. »

- « Je vous en remercie. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai un cours à assurer. »

- « Mais je vous en prie.. » Enfin, il allait pouvoir s'éloigner de ce personnage horripilant. « .., Severus. »

Encore cette même intonation. Severus ne put retenir le tic nerveux qui fit frémir ses épaules et prendre à ses lèvres un pli désagréable.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco et Blaise se dirigeaient vers le parc. Et il ignorait superbement les œillades qu'on lui lançait.

Les élèves surpris qu'ils croisaient scrutaient importunément Draco, guettant la moindre faille sur son beau visage. Et ils s'éloignaient presque tous incrédules, était-ce bien le même homme que celui qu'ils avaient vu quelques heures plus tôt ? Ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté au spectacle final doutaient même de la véracité des dires qu'on leur avait rapportés.

Son flegme magistral à leur égard semblait les dissuader de l'aborder. En réalité, Draco n'avait jamais autant eu peur de sa vie.

Il risquait désormais beaucoup de choses. Le lord ne l'épargnerait plus. Et son père…Il espérait qu'il ne causerait pas trop de difficultés à Lucius. Mais il attendait anxieusement la réponse à son courrier de la veille.

Il lui avait annoncé ce qu'il allait faire, assez tôt pour ne pas pouvoir se décourager à la dernière minute, mais assez tard pour que le hibou ne livre la lettre que le matin-même.

Il redoutait la réaction de Harry. Et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire était de se rendre au cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Il ne supporterait plus de remarques acides après avoir avoué. Il ne voulait plus être l'objet de sa hargne.

Mais il souffrirait d'un dénigrement total de sa personne. Harry ne ferait pas comme s'il n'existait pas n'est-ce pas ? …

Cela faisait tellement mal lorsqu'il l'ignorait.

Il ne savait plus sincèrement ce qu'il désirait.

Il rêvait son amour, nûment.

Ils sortaient du château à présent. Encore quelques centaines de mètres.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore partiellement cachés de la cabane d'Hagrid, Draco s'arrêta. Lui avait une vue parfaite sur Harry. Et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Il avait l'air purement offert aux éléments l'environnant. Draco voulait qu'il soit comme cela pour lui. Et uniquement pour lui.

Une envie intense lui comprima inexplicablement l'estomac.

Non, il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux.

Il admira le profil apaisé d'Harry. Il suivit la courbe de son visage, s'attardant sur les paupières aux longs cils qui, il le savait, renfermaient deux joyaux étincelants. Les cheveux foncés du jeune homme, retombant légèrement sur son front, ne faisaient que rehausser l'éclat de sa peau.

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur la bouche grenat d'Harry. Il éprouvait le désir fou d'embrasser ses lèvres charmeuses et outrageusement sensuelles.

L'air autour du brun crépitait de puissance calme, comme constitué de chrysobéryls chatoyants.

L'arbre contre lequel il se délassait, formant un dôme au-dessus de lui, conférait au superbe spectacle un caractère intime étrangement voluptueux aux yeux de Draco. Les rameaux les plus bas effleuraient à peine le jeune homme, tels des mains aériennes.

L'atmosphère ambiante se fit ouatée tandis qu'il parcourait l'onde émeraude qui baignait Harry. Le vide se fit dans son esprit.

Comment Harry faisait-il pour l'envoûter comme cela ?

« Draco ? »

Il se sentait tellement bien.

« Draco ! »

L'appelé cligna des yeux.

« Blaise ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Blaise lui jeta un regard étrange.

« Cela fait dix minutes que tu fixes Potter. » Il marqua une pause. « Cela dit, je dois bien avouer que tu as bon goût. Il est véritablement splendide. »

« Tu ne remarques rien ? »

« Je devrais voir quelque chose ? »

« Il est entouré d'une lueur jade. »

Blaise regarda plus attentivement.

« Je ne vois rien. »

« Mais pourtant, j'en étais sûr. Cela s'est estompé maintenant. »

« En tout cas tu es resté immobile assez longtemps…A ce moment-là, j'étais moi-même très attiré par Potter tout à coup… » Draco lui lança un regard noir. « ...mais seulement à ce moment-là. » Blaise accentua-le "seulement" .

« Dépêchons-nous. Il ne manque que deux griffondors pour le début du cours. »

Blaise acquiesça.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Draco remarqua qu'Hagrid et les deux inséparables s'étaient mêlés à Harry. Il ne les avait même pas remarqués. Il détourna son regard d'eux, ne voulant pas rencontrer celui d'Harry.

Il pouvait encore rebrousser chemin. Mais il ne devait pas. Ses pas se firent difficiles alors qu'il franchissait les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du groupe.

Il nota distraitement l'arrivée de Neville Longbottom et de Dean Thomas derrière eux, avant de tourner la tête vers Harry, malgré lui.

Il fut aussitôt happé par la mer émeraude qui lui faisait face. Attiré inexorablement en ces profondeurs insondables. Submergé.

Il ne dut son salut qu'à Blaise qui lui écrasa discrètement le pied. L'échange avait à peine duré une seconde.

Il avait eu l'impression singulière et étourdissante d'être prisonnier d'un tourbillon désespérément vert.

Draco détourna vivement la tête, et adressa un bref signe de bonjour à leur professeur – ce qui surpris énormément Hagrid, depuis quand est-ce que les serpentards se montraient-ils polis avec lui ?

Son attention, il l'accorda au demi-géant les deux heures qui suivirent ; ne pensant même pas à une quelconque remarque sarcastique. Il dut faire des efforts de concentration inouïs pour étouffer l'envie irrésistible qu'avait son corps de graviter vers le griffondor aux yeux verts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et ce qu'il essayait désespérément d'empêcher arriva. Il lui sembla replonger dans les étendues d'eau grise qu'étaient les iris de Draco, et son ouïe ne capta soudain plus rien d'autre qu'un silence lourd et étouffant. Devant ses pupilles rétractées défilaient les scènes qu'il tentait vainement d'occulter de sa mémoire. Les lèvres fines et satinées de Draco s'ouvraient sur des paroles douloureuses et des perles cristallines s'écoulaient de ses yeux tempêtes. Les images se superposaient dans sa tête et Harry ne distinguait plus les vraies de celles issues de son esprit troublé. La douce mélodie aux accords désespérés qui accompagnait Draco vint agresser ses oreilles, et il éprouva le besoin de l'écouter jusqu'à en être dégoûté.

Que lui avait-on fait ? Il devenait_ fou._

****

_A suivre_

….Je suis impardonnable vv. De plus, on ne peut pas réellement parler d'action ; il ne se passe pas grand chose... pour l'instant. Quoique, si vous regardez bien certains passages…je n'en dis pas plus. ;)

D'énormes remerciements aux lecteurs qui ont lu (oui, c'est le but même d'un lecteur) jusqu'ici !

….

Et peut-être une petite review ?

Mel'

P.S : Mouahahaha ! Non vous ne connaîtrez pas l'identité de l'amour perdu de Severus ! …Mais j'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que vous imaginez : ce n'est pas drôle, on me dit qu'on a une idée mais je ne sais pas laquelle, snif. Maintenant, je me triture les méninges pour deviner à qui vous pensez. Donc je me fais des idées sur l'idée que les lecteurs ont sur l'identité de l'objet de la passion de Snape. Pfffou, si ce n'est pas compliqué tout cela :)

* * *


	5. Entretiens particuliers

Titre: **Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame

Couple : D.Malfoy H.Potter

Disclaimer : ... C'est écrit au début des chapitres précédents.

Note : Euh... Je crois que je suis même pas excusable pour le retard là. (quelqu'un se rapelle encore de cette fic ! )Je dirais simplement que : hé , ce chapitre fait 20 pages ! (gros sourire angélique) Quoi ça ne justifie rien ? ...Je suis martyrisée.Snif. lol Hum, en tout cas ce chapitre était fini depuis le 10 février, j'ai simplement pas pu le publier. Et oui, un virus m'a fait reformater l'ordi entièrement. Heureusement que je n'ai rien perdu de mes fics. Que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, j'ai bon espoir d'avoir terminé Honesty pour la fin de l'année (oui je sais qu'on en est au début). L'intrigue est bouclée. (Heureusement pour moi ) Enfin, je ne continue pas sinon je suis sûre que je vais dévoiler quelques petites choses sur la suite.

La chanson citée au début est de Michel Berger (j'aime bien la version de Véronique Sanson c'est tout ). Je sais qu'elle a déjà été employée par Lemoncurd dans Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me (que je conseille vivement au passage ! ) mais je comptais déjà l'utiliser pour introduire le chap pas mal de temps avant; j'aurais pu trouver une autre chanson mais bon c'était celle-ci alors...Tant pis lol.

Et puis tiens, les fics que j'ai vraiment adorées : _Mal de coeur _de Geneviève Black (simplement merveilleux ...cela fait pas mal de temps maintenant qu'elle a été publiée ), _Friend like me _d'Eliane (très bien traduite) et _Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill_ _me_ de Lemoncurd (je viens d'en parler mais bon).

Dédicace : Un merci tout spécial à Aresse, qui m'a fait énormément plaisir en reviewant mon premier one shot HPDM. Tu m'as bien motivée je dois dire !

_20 pages, le 20 février 2005_

* * *

**RAR :**

Mifibou : On verra bien comment l'histoire finira ;) . Cependant je suis contente de savoir que tu liras la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Princesse Magique : C'est sûr que si je pouvais publier plus vite ce serait bien mieux ... euh j'en suis capable au moins ? Oo Plus vite que pour cette fois ça c'est sûr (ce serait inquiétant sinon lol ) Merci ! Bisous.

Angel-blue : La patience est une vertu (à ce niveau là, les lectrices sont des saintes ! ... euh, quoique ...je ne sais pas si certains slash sont bien raisonnables lol ). Je m'excuse pour le retard, surtout que je suis aussi très impatiente quand je veux avoir la suite d'une fic (hé, moi je sais comment ça va se finir alors je prends mon temps lol . Non, sincèrement je vais essayer d'aller un peu plus vite quand même.) Merci pour ta review !Bisous !

Hermymoon: Et bien, simplement merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

BlackNemesis: Merci beaucoup ! Tout d'abord pour tes compliments (même si mes chevilles commencent sérieusement à enfler lol) et puis pour tes reviews, qui me donne la joie d'écrire (qui ne serait pas contente après une telle review ?). Je ne vais pas revenir sur tous les personnages, parce que tu comprends exactement ce que je veux faire passer; et puis je suis sûre d'échapper quelques détails pour la suite. (J'ajoute quand même que j'aime beaucoup ta vision de Pansy..) Tu me donnes envie d'écrire des chapitres qui ne sont pas prévus avant pas mal de temps (c'est pas très gentil ça lol déjà que suis en manque de temps) Enfin, pour Draco, il n'attend pas (à raison) de retour ou même de réponse à ses sentiments...On verra après (bien sûr ce seraitmagnifique si Harry l'aimait aussi mais où serait l'histoire ? lol ). Pour Severus, cela pourrait être Sirius...Mais qui me dit que mon cerveau farfelu ne va pas changer d'avis à la dernière minute (pitié pas Trelawney ) lol ?

Ca pour prendre mon temps je l'ai pris...Hum, hum. Sans commentaire. J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre ! Bisou ! P.S: Dis...juste comme ça...la suite de "Sortir des ténèbres"...c'est pas que c'est vital là mais... ben presque lol. Bon courage et bonne continuation pour la suite !

Lexy-Kun: T'appelles ça une petite review ! oO Bah, je dois dire que c'est pas mal quand même ! Tu as très bien trouvé les mots, j'étais toute émue en lisant ta review (j'en demande d'autres ! lol). J'aime bien aussi mon tableau; il n'était pas prévu pourtant au départ (comme quoi ! ) et maintenant j'ai bien envie de le faire réapparaître à quelques occasions ! Snape va agir (zut j'étais pas censée le dire ). Hum enfin tu verras plus tard lol . Je suis contente que tu aimes Pansy; j'avais justement essayé d'en faire une version différente; je vois que ça fonctionne alors je suis ravie lol (c'est vrai que dans certaines fics ( mais je ne les lis pas moins pour autant) elle est simplement réduite au rôle du bouledogue stupide, et complètement humiliée, c'est vrai que c'est drôle (c'est pas très gentil de dire ça mais bon lol) mais la bétise humaine a ses limites aussi lol ). Ah le "Félicitations Harry !" (j'ai bien ri en le mettant mais je suis tordue lol) , il n'est pas expliqué dans ce chapitre, il faudra attendre encore un peu ! (pas de chance lol) . Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! J'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre ! Bisous !

Oxaline: Contente que tu aies aimé ! Le passage d'Harry sous l'arbre était très important (je n'en dis pas plus lol). Notre griffondor n'a pas le choix en effet, et je pensais qu'il était important de l'exploiter . Tu aimes bien le duc alors ? lol Moi aussi en fait. On en entendra encore parler. Merci d'avoir reviewé ! Bisou !

Clôtho: Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un message :) Ca me fait plaisir !Ce chapitre-ci est encore plus long que le dernier ! (et l'attente a aussi été beaucoup plus longue ...enfin bref). L'inspiration ne manque pas (parfois je me demande sic'est un bien ou un mal). Bisous !

Aria: Euh c'est pas un mois cette fois-ci ! ... Quatre mois, c'est pas pareil lol. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! (mais le chapitre est plus long) Fais un gros bisous à Didi de ma part, je viens juste de récupérer mon ordi suite à un virus et je n'ai pas encore repris Msn messenger. En tout cas merci pour ta review ! lol Bisou !

Zoomalfoy : Kikou ! C'est pas grave que tu n'aies pas reviewé aussitôt ! Au moins, j'ai été agréablement surprise de la recevoir après tout ce temps ! J'espère que tu ne t'ais pas infiltré ton manuel de maths ! Quel horreur ! (je hais les maths)

Et pour moi, c'est un réel plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Et vi, Draco est vraiment très très amoureux (je suis trop romantique lol). Super bazooka à tête chercheuse avec tronsçonneuse intégrée ? Oo Houlà mon pauv' petit Harry. C'est pas sa faute, tout lui tombe dessus sans prévenir lol ! (j'aimerais bien moi si c'était une déclaration d'amour pareille ).Tu ne l'as jamais utilisé ? Bon il a des chances de survie alors. (ouf)

Lupin ou Lucius ! C'est un des deux. Si, si. En fait, nan lol. Mais peut-être que...Non je ne dirais rien (mwahahaha). Merci d'avoir donné ton avis en tout cas ! lol

Mes migraines sont bien passées (depuis le temps lol) même si parfois ça revient, ce n'est que passager. Merci de t'en inquiéter :) Tous mes voeux de bonheur également ! (je te l'ai déjà dit, mais on le dit jamais assez ! ) Gros bisous ! Mel'

Aresse: Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Ca m'a fait très très plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi ! Effectivement (pour ta review à Amour et solitude) la musique, les poèmes, ou tout simplement certains paysages m'inspirent. Je pense que ce que je fais les jours où j'écris influence grandement mes écrits. Par exemple, j'ai commencé ce chapitre à la plage (on était en Décembre et l'eau était très très froide oui je confirme, mais la plage est tellement plus belle en hiver). Enfin je n'avais écrit que la première phrase, parce qu'après j'ai attendu 2 mois pour continuer lol. Mais ce petit passage là est bien tombé puisque qu'il rejoint quelque chose que j'avais prévu bien avant dans la fic. On découvrira ça plus tard. En tout cas merci pour tout !

* * *

_Pour me comprendre, il faudrait connaître mes nuits,_

_Mes rêves d'amour, et puis ces longues insomnies,_

_Quand vient le jour, la peur d'affronter la vie._

…

_Pour me comprendre, il faudrait avoir rencontré_

_L'amour, le vrai, vous comprenez le grand amour_

_Et savoir qu'après à quoi sert de vivre encore un jour._

_Pour me comprendre, Véronique Sanson_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Entretiens particuliers

Les deux heures de soins aux créatures magiques s'écoulèrent à la même allure que les grains de sable poussés sur les dunes; tantôt soulevés en vagues par une bourrasque trop brusque, tantôt à peine caressés par l'air au goût de sel.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il s'imaginait soudainement au bord d'une mer qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il s'agissait simplement d'une image qui s'était imposée à lui après le bref contact visuel qu'il avait échangé avec Draco Malfoy. Il poussa un très faible soupir, inaudible, et se concentra sur Hagrid. Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques leur exposait, souriant, les principales caractéristiques d'une demiguise. Harry se demanda vaguement comment Hagrid comptait s'y prendre pour leur montrer une créature invisible.

- « Pour l'instant, elle est ici. » Hagrid leur indiqua une sorte de cage tout en bois et très spacieuse. « N'oubliez pas que les demiguises sont très craintives. Il n'est pas impossible que vous repartiez sans même l'avoir aperçue. » Il accorda la parole à Hermione qui levait la main.

- « Je pensais qu'elles n'étaient invisibles que lorsqu'elles se sentaient menacées ? »

- « C'est une bonne remarque, Hermione. Les demiguises font très rarement confiance aux hommes. C'est pour cela qu'il n'existe que très peu de capes d'invisibilité. Les chercheurs mettent plusieurs années pour pouvoir toucher une demiguise. »

- « Pour quelles raisons étudie-t-on ces créatures ? » Draco, voyant qu'Hagrid paraissait indigné, ajouta pour plus de clarté, « Les chercheurs ? »

- « Ah oui ! On ignore toujours comment les demiguises peuvent se rendre invisibles. » Hagrid ne remarquait pas que tous les regards étaient fixés sur Draco Malfoy, guettant une réaction qui ne venait pas. « Vous savez que les potions d'invisibilité sont très complexes à réaliser, les ingrédients nécessaires à sa composition étant très rares. À ce jour, on ne connaît que la potion et les capes pour se rendre invisible. Imaginez les progrès que l'on ferait si l'on perçait le secret des demiguises. »

Draco pensa qu'en temps de guerre, cette découverte avantagerait surtout le camp qui en serait l'auteur.

« Il n'existe pas d'autres moyens de se rendre invisible ? Je croyais que les sorciers y arrivaient à l'aide d'un sort ? »

« Non Harry. Le griffondor fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, Dumbledore le faisait. « Certains sorciers en sont capables, mais ils sont très peu nombreux. Il ne s'agit pas d'un sort, et il faut être puissant pour réussir… »Harry rougit, se disant qu'il avait manqué une occasion de se taire.

À présent, les têtes étaient tournées vers Harry. Draco se demanda un instant

pourquoi le brun rougissait. Il n'y avait pas de quoi …

« Mais revenons en au sujet principal ! Si les demiguises sont si craintives à notre égard, il faut savoir que c'est suite à la traque dont elles ont été l'objet pendant presque 200 ans. Lorsqu'elles ont été découvertes, vous devinez que certains se sont vites aperçus du profit qu'ils pouvaient tirer de leur fourrure. Cela fait 40 ans qu'elles sont classées espèce protégée. »

Harry en conclut que des demiguises avaient certainement été tuées pour sa cape. Après reflexion, même si c'était le cas, sa cape était bien pratique et ne pas s'en servir aurait été idiot.

« La femelle se trouvant ici… » Hagrid tapota presque religieusement la caisse de bois, « …est actuellement invisible. Vous allez procéder très lentement et doucement. Ne l'effrayez surtout pas. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous la craigniez. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neville qui se tordait nerveusement les mains. « J'espère que vous réalisez la chance que vous avez, cette petite est réellement rare. » Hagrid parlait amoureusement. Il prenait son rôle très au sérieux depuis l'année passée et ses cours étaient intéressants à suivre. Ils étaient surtout beaucoup moins dangereux.

Le professeur fit léviter la caisse à l'intérieur d'une cage immense et pourvue de végétation puis pénétra lui-même dedans et fit signe aux élèves d'en faire autant. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers eux.

« N'ouvrez surtout pas la porte avant que je vous le dise. Elle pourrait s'échapper. »

Hagrid leva ensuite lentement l'un des panneaux de bois de la petite caisse. Harry ne vit rien mais remarqua qu'une branche au dessus d'eux s'était abaissée. Il observa curieusement l'endroit, espérant pouvoir l'apercevoir.

« Vous allez vous rendre tour à tour près de cette branche. Elles sont toutes à votre hauteur, vous pourrez l'attraper. Restez simplement à côté, si la demiguise vous juge sans danger, elle viendra d'elle-même vers vous. Qui veut commencer ? Dean ? »

Dean s'avança au niveau de la branche, silencieux. C'était étrange de le voir attendre, et bien, rien. Dean sursauta.

« Elle m'a touché ! »

« Bien, bien ! Nous avons de la chance ! » Il fit une pause. « Hum, M. Zabini peut-être ? »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta. Draco sourit légèrement en voyant quelques mèches de cheveux de son ami se soulever toutes seules. Blaise recula immédiatement, fusillant du regard les griffondors aux sourires moqueurs.

Hermione s'avança à son tour mais ne ressentit qu'un léger frôlement sur sa joue. Harry se demandait s'ils verraient au moins une fois la créature lorsque Hagrid l'appela.

Il se rendit devant la branche et se trouva complètement ridicule. Il allait reculer lorsqu'il sentit un poids supplémentaire sur son épaule. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Harry ? » Hagrid n'obtint pas de réponse, étant donné que le brun explosa de rire, s'attirant des regards incrédules. La demiguise s'amusait à lui effleurer le cou avec sa queue, aux endroits les plus chatouilleux.

Harry tâtonna dans le vide et sa main se referma sur un pelage extrêmement doux. Le chatouillis cessa. Il saisit avec hésitation la créature, les yeux fermés.

C'était étrange à voir, il tenait quelque chose, mais il ne portait rien.

Harry caressa très doucement la fourrure, se sentant étonnamment réconforté. Il entendit quelques exclamations et rouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant face à deux grands yeux noirs et tristes.

« Magnifique ! C'est extraordinaire ! Moi-même je ne l'avais pas vu ! Ne bougez surtout pas ! »

Harry observa l'animal. Elle ressemblait à un singe mais avait une tête très fine et des yeux plus grands que la moyenne. Sa fourrure était argentée ; c'était un très bel animal.

Draco se dit que Potter venait encore une fois de démontrer sa supériorité. C'était désespérant, vraiment, pensait-il, intérieurement admiratif.

« M. Malfoy ! Approchez, peut-être qu'elle ne disparaîtra pas. Allez, allez ! »

Draco sentit un frisson désagréable le long de sa colonne vertébrale. _Imbécile de demi-géant._

Il fit quelques pas vers Harry, qui caressait toujours tendrement la créature. _Stupide bestiole qui ne réalisait même pas sa chance._ Le griffondor ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

La demiguise avait posé l'une de ses pattes ridiculement petites sur la joue d'Harry et le fixait étrangement.

Draco souffla.

« Potter ! »

Harry sursauta et se retourna vivement, surpris. Comme s'en doutait Draco, il n'avait pas entendu les directives d'Hagrid.

« Il faut que tu me donnes la demiguise. »

Laquelle remonta subitement sur la tête d'Harry et regarda curieusement le blond qui se sentait proche de la crise de nerfs.

« Bien sûr. »

Harry rougit, essayant d'attraper le singe qui se dérobait à ses mains.

Le spectacle était comique, presque ridicule, mais ce qu'Harry pouvait être adorable.

Finalement, le brun se saisit de la bête et la regarda l'air franchement désapprobateur. Il était étonnant de voir la vitesse à laquelle la bestiole l'avait adopté.

Harry regarda Draco qui l'observait tranquillement de ses grands yeux argentés et tristes. Il reporta son attention sur la demiguise, mal à l'aise.

« Harry ! Passe-là à Draco. »

Harry hocha la tête à l'attention d'Hagrid et s'approcha presque craintivement de Draco.

Le blond en fut blessé, inexplicablement. Harry ne l'aimait pas, d'accord. Mais il pouvait éviter de se montrer si dégoûté à son égard.

« Tu attends quoi Potter ! »

Harry rougit encore plus fortement et tendit les bras vers Draco, pour lui donner la demiguise. C'est le moment que choisit celle-ci pour disparaître, sous leurs yeux étonnés.

Blaise se retint d'exploser de rire. Harry et Draco étaient positionnés d'une manière telle qu'on pensait qu'ils allaient s'étreindre. Il jeta un œil à Granger qui rougissait légèrement et à Weasley qui fixait incrédule la scène.

Il plaignait sincèrement Draco. La situation du blond n'était pas des plus enviables.

« Euh…Allons, réapparais ! » Harry secoua légèrement la demiguise.

Draco trouva la bestiole insupportable. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Harry replia ses bras, attrapa la créature d'une main, saisit le bras de Draco et lui remit la demiguise, puis recula vivement. Tout s'était passé tellement vite que Draco n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

La demiguise réapparut et se retourna dans ses bras, regardant Harry d'un air accusateur avec un petit cri indigné. Draco resserra son étreinte et la bête reporta son attention sur lui.

Elle pencha la tête, comme pensive, puis passa ses longs bras fins autour du cou de Draco surpris et fixa Harry des yeux, sa petite tête enfouie dans le cou du blond.

Draco se sentit heureux, ne sachant pourquoi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard, Draco s'échappa avec soulagement du parc pour se diriger vers les cachots avec Blaise.

Alors qu'il passait les portes de hall, le blond se retourna, apercevant au loin Harry, la demiguise dans les bras, qui parlait avec Hagrid. Il continua son chemin vers le cours de potions avancées.

« C'est étonnant Harry ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle t'aime autant. » Hagrid paraissait presque jaloux.

Harry s'était très rapidement attaché à la boule de poils argentée et regrettait de devoir la quitter si vite.

« Je ne sais pas non plus. » La créature s'amusait à tirer sur les cheveux du brun. « Elle a des yeux étonnants. »

« Oui, c'est une de leurs particularités. Leur regard est sans cesse mélancolique. Personne ne sait pourquoi. »

Harry saisit la femelle et la remit avec regret à Hagrid. Elle disparut à la déception du demi-géant mais resta sur celui-ci.

« On dirait qu'elle sait quelque chose dont nous n'avons pas conscience. »

Hagrid le regarda attentivement.

« C'est possible Harry. Bon, voilà mes élèves. Tu n'as pas cours ? »

« Non, pas maintenant. »

« Passez me voir quand vous voulez avec Ron et Hermione. »

« Oui, merci. À plus tard Hagrid ! »

Harry rejoignit ses deux amis, qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

« Alors, tu es tombé amoureux ? »

Harry regarda Ron avec de gros yeux.

« Euh, de la demiguise ? »

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent, une fois de plus.

« Elle est très attachante. »

« Sans doute. Je ne peux pas vraiment le savoir, vu qu'elle n'a même pas voulu m'approcher. »

Harry sourit. Il trouvait agréable ces simples discussions, en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis. Le souvenir de deux iris tempêtes lui traversa l'esprit et il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire avec Draco Malfoy.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu as rougi quand Hagrid t'as dit qu'il n'existait que les potions et les capes d'invisibilité ? »

« C'est rien. »

Hermione le regarda sceptiquement.

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui peut le faire ? »

« Il y a Dumbledore. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. » Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il était mal à l'aise pensa-t-elle. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire, Harry ? »

« Mais ce n'est pas important. »

« Donc il y a quelque chose. »

Hermione sourit victorieusement.

Piégé. Peut-être qu'il devrait mieux surveiller ses paroles ?

« C'est juste que je pensais pouvoir le faire, ça m'aurait été pratique. »

« C'est tout ? Tu pouvais le dire avant. »

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. »

Ron les interrompit.

« Bon, et si on montait faire une partie d'échecs ? »

« Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai avant d'aller manger. »

« Ah c'est vrai. Tant pis…À plus tard ! »

Harry se dirigea lentement vers la bibliothèque. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire à Hermione qu'il s'était rendu invisible un jour par inadvertance. En soi, ce n'était pas grave. Mais ça lui était arrivé dans une des classes abandonnées et ce pour une raison bien particulière. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Ron que Ginny s'était rendue dans cette pièce avec Dean pour faire des choses pas très catholiques. Non, vraiment pas.

Les personnes qu'il croisait le toisaient d'une façon désagréable. Il entendit même quelques ricanements moqueurs. Harry leur lança un regard dégoûté et accéléra sa marche.

Les couloirs qu'il traversait maintenant étaient déserts. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Est-ce qu'il devait parler à Malfoy ou quelque chose comme ça ? Et il lui dirait quoi d'abord ?

Malfoy n'avait pas agi différemment en y repensant. En fait, Harry avait fait tellement d'efforts pour ne pas regarder le serpentard qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire ses faits et gestes. Mais il avait très bien entendu le « Potter » méprisant et, somme toute, habituel, qu'il lui avait adressé.

Harry ne comprenait rien.

Il fut très surpris de remarquer que ses pas l'avaient mené droit devant le mur qui abritait l'entrée de la chambre du serpentard. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes, l'esprit vide. Il consulta sa montre et constata qu'il n'avait plus qu'à courir s'il ne voulait pas arriver en retard. Il franchit le seuil de la bibliothèque à 16h30 précises, essoufflé et faisant, une fois de plus, l'objet d'attention des occupants de la salle.

Il rejoignit la réserve sous le regard naturellement suspicieux de Mme Pince et s'installa sur la seule table présente dans la pièce, avisant avec curiosité un ouvrage épais posé sur celle-ci.

Une petite porte dissimulée dans un mur s'ouvrit et Harry se retourna pour accueillir Rémus Lupin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape observa avec attention le préfet des serpentards pénétrer dans sa salle.

Aucune trace extérieure. Bien, au moins, il ne commettait pas l'erreur de tout miser sur son aveu.

Le maître des potions regarda son élève favori s'installer, de ces gestes gracieux qui le caractérisaient. Il fit un seul mouvement de main, sec et précis, puis commença son cours.

Draco s'assit et s'assura furtivement que le serdaigle à ses côtes ne remarquait rien. Des lettres se formaient sur sa feuille de parchemin vierge.

_Veuillez rester à la fin de ce cours. J'ai à vous entretenir._

_S.S_

Évidemment, Draco aurait du s'y attendre. La journée lui parut soudain interminable, sans parler des regards excités qu'on lui portait à chaque coin de couloir.

Le blond ne voyait pas à quoi s'attendaient les autres. Les élèves le fixaient, ce qui pouvait paraître compréhensible, mais d'une façon particulière, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il faisait.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ? Qu'il allait chanter des sérénades tout au long de la journée et harceler Harry de ses soupirs ?

Si cela avait été aussi simple…

Il y avait les serpentards qui le scrutaient, sceptiques, paraissant se demander si Draco était réellement amoureux ou s'il préparait quelque chose.

Comme d'autres serpentards de sa connaissance, Draco avait dès son plus jeune âge suivi des cours de théâtre. Une mise en scène telle celle de la veille aurait été réalisable.

Draco eut soudain un doute. Harry pensait-il qu'il avait menti ? Cela serait le comble. Un autre que Draco aurait mordu sa lèvre anxieusement.

Il y avait les adeptes de Voldemort, trop jeunes, qui le regardaient froidement, dans l'ombre. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait les craindre ou non. À l'intérieur d'Hogwarts, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Mais dans moins de deux mois, il serait diplômé et en plein cœur de la guerre.

Il était surprenant de voir à quel point la soirée dernière allait bouleverser sa vie. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une déclaration bénigne entre deux adolescents normaux qui serait, au pire, la cause de simples crises de larmes, aussi douloureuses soit-elles.

Il s'agissait d'un aveu, d'une confession finalement sans réel but, qui serait peut-être la cause de sa mort. N'était-ce pas pathétique ? Pour un stupide amour sans espoir…

Les choses prenaient toujours une envergure différente lorsqu'on parlait d'Harry Potter. Draco se demandait si le griffondor était parfois conscient du pouvoir, de l'emprise qu'il avait sur les autres.

Il y avait également les regards curieux, en quête de nouveautés, qui n'intéressaient aucunement Draco.

Et les regards dégoûtés arrivaient, de deux catégories différentes. Ceux qui se sentaient trahis par Draco - les serpentards - et ceux qui le trouvaient abject - les griffondors - puis, ceux qui n'acceptaient pas un amour homosexuel. Malheureusement, il y avait des imbéciles partout.

Pour l'instant, les élèves semblaient plus préoccupés par l'identité des deux protagonistes que par leur sexe. Mais Draco savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps.

L'homosexualité était généralement mieux acceptée chez les sorciers, mais les sangs mêlés conservaient leurs préjugés moldus et les transmettaient aux sorciers. C'était des notions de ce type qui faisait que Draco méprisait les moldus et les sorciers issus de moldus. Il reconnaissait cependant que certains moldus étaient plus ouverts que d'autres sorciers. Il avait appris à faire la part des choses avec le temps.

Son père partageait les idéaux de Voldemort et Draco respectait cela. Il restait son père et il l'en aimait tout autant. Draco n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il puisse un jour devoir affronter son père. Il ne voulait pas.

S'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, sa vie aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Il serait devenu mangemort et aurait cru en ses idéaux. Après tout, que savait-on des réelles motivations de Lord Voldemort ? Il se serait peut-être interrogé sur la raison des ses actions, il aurait douté. Mais il serait resté du côté des ténèbres. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait changé de camp. Bien sûr, il aurait faibli, qui ne le ferait pas ? Voldemort était à l'origine de nombreuses monstruosités. Mais avec la guerre, les meurtres et les tortures étaient d'actualité des deux côtés, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Alors pourquoi aurait-il quitté des gens qu'il aimait et avait appris à connaître pour défendre une cause, certes juste, mais sans motivation ? Avant, il ne voyait personnes à protéger du « bon » côté.

Il était touché par Blaise, Pansy, Vincent et Grégory qui le soutenaient. Cependant, il ne savait toujours pas si ceux-là rejoindraient le camp « Dumbledore ».

Il serait seul. Il n'aurait pas Harry, il serait seul. Draco sentait une boule douloureuse dans sa gorge.

Il ne savait pas comment procéder. Devait-il aller trouver Dumbledore ? Sans doute. Il ne voyait personne d'autre. Il lui fallait l'un des conseils de son père. Draco se demanda comment Lucius allait réagir. Pas très calmement, à son avis. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une beuglante pour couronner le tout. Draco sentit un mal de tête fatiguant envahir ses tempes.

La fin du cours approchait dangereusement et Draco appréhendait l'entrevue qui allait suivre. Severus Snape était l'un des mangemorts les plus brillants de Voldemort. Il forçait le respect et inspirait la crainte parmi les troupes mangemoriennes. Il entretenait des relations plutôt amicales avec Lucius Malfoy et Draco avait été habitué très jeune à côtoyer le maître des potions.

Le serpentard aimait bien Severus Snape, mais il ne le redoutait pas moins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Snape voulait le voir exactement. Essayer délicatement de le ramener à la raison ? Draco ne changerait de toute façon pas d'avis, c'était inutile.

Le maître des potions était bien trop subtil pour des menaces. Mais alors comment allait-il l'aborder ?

Draco attendait avec un mélange de curiosité et d'angoisse la discussion qui, il ne le savait pas encore, resterait marquée dans son esprit.

La sonnerie retentit, signalant la fin de la journée de cours de Draco et celui-ci s'avança apparemment paisiblement vers le bureau professoral.

Severus Snape le regarda un court instant.

« Bien, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous n'avez pas d'urgence aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Parfait ! Nous pourrons alors parler. »

Le professeur observa le dernier élève restant sortir de la salle et referma la porte d'un geste de la main, avant de lancer un sort de silence sur la pièce.

Draco se sentit pris au piège. Il redressa fièrement la tête et fixa son professeur qui, à sa grande surprise, adopta un léger rictus amusé - chose très inhabituelle sur son visage sévère.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Draco. »

Le blond resta silencieux.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous vous asseoir ? »

Draco opta pour l'une des tables du premier rang au lieu de faire apparaître une chaise. Cela pouvait sembler ridicule mais la hauteur lui donnait l'impression illusoire de mieux contrôler la situation.

« Alors comme cela, tu es tombé amoureux d'Harry Potter ? »

Severus Snape dominait totalement la situation. Draco était complètement décontenancé. La phrase paraissait tellement incongrue de la part de Severus Snape. Draco eut l'impression singulière d'être pris pour un idiot ; sous cet angle, il lui semblait qu'il venait confier ses problèmes de cœur à son directeur de maison.

« C'est cela. »articula-t-il difficilement.

« J'ai besoin de savoir, Draco. Es-tu réellement sérieux ou est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un plan visant à nuire à Harry Potter ? Tu ne veux pas sincèrement rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore ! »

Draco trouvait étonnante la facilité avec laquelle Snape le tutoyait et le traitait, presque, familièrement. Il allait avouer, confirmer. Advienne que pourra.

« Je souhaite… » Draco avala sa salive « …gagner le camp de Dumbledore, Monsieur. » Il y eut un bref silence. « Je n'adhère pas aux idéaux de… » Il hésita. « …Voldemort. »

Rien, aucun frisson. Snape le considéra d'un œil nouveau.

« Sais-tu que tu risques beaucoup en me disant ça ? »

Autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Je le sais. Dans tous les cas, vous ne pouvez rien me faire ici. » ajouta Draco avec impertinence.

Il avait de l'assurance, et du cran, constata Severus. Enfin, il avait surtout de la chance que Severus ne soit pas mangemort. Néanmoins, Snape apprécia le trait de caractère typique des Malfoy, cette fierté qui ne les quittait pas. Draco était le digne fils de son père.

« Tu sais que c'était particulièrement stupide, d'agir comme tu l'as fait ? »

Draco détourna la tête, vexé, mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde..

« Évidemment que tu le sais. Et qu'en pense Lucius ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore.. »

« Hum…Tu es déterminé ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu comptes aller trouver Dumbledore à quel moment ? »

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur. Draco le regarda, incrédule.

« Pardon ? »

« Il me semble que la meilleure des sécurités est celle que peut t'offrir le directeur. »

Draco n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Mais…je…Vous… »

Brillant. Oh ! Il était vraiment pitoyable. Snape le menait par le bout du nez.

Draco réalisa soudainement. Mais c'était impossible !

« Tu n'es pas au courant des rôles de chacun dans cette guerre Draco. C'est un jeu dangereux. »

« Vous ! Vous êtes…un espion ? »

Severus hocha la tête, le laissant abasourdi. Le si fidèle, si réputé mangemort, un espion ?

« Tu es conscient de ce que tu as fait ? Il n'y a plus de retour possible. »

« Je sais. »

Draco était réellement chamboulé, la discussion était surréaliste, et le masque d'indifférence qu'il s'imposait s'était fait la malle.

« La guerre fait rage dehors. Vous n'en êtes pas assez conscients à Hogwarts. Dumbledore assure une sécurité parfaite mais les étudiants sont complètement tenus à l'écart. »

Draco voulut protester mais Snape ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« C'est un fait. J'imagine que tu veux poursuivre tes études. Médicomage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco acquiesça.

« À l'heure actuelle, nous ne savons même pas si les universités seront encore ouvertes l'année prochaine. Les attaques se répètent. Contrairement à ce qu'affirme le ministère, Voldemort à l'avantage, c'est certain. »

« Et pourquoi y a-t-il un arrêt des attaques en ce moment ? »

« Personne ne sait. Le Lord programme quelque chose, c'est tout ce qu'on peut avancer. »

Snape marqua une pause.

« À ta sortie d'Hogwarts, tu seras inévitablement mêlé aux combats si tu choisis de nous rejoindre. »

« Nous ? »

Draco était un peu perdu.

« C'est maintenant que tu dois choisir. Soit tu restes caché jusqu'à la fin, qui n'arrivera peut-être pas, soit tu combats aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phœnix. »

« L'ordre secret. » souffla Draco.

« C'est cela. Celui que Voldemort cherche à démasquer. »

Cela faisait beaucoup de choses à assimiler d'un coup. Draco releva fièrement la tête.

« Je me battrai. »

Snape le jaugea du regard, peu surpris.

« Soit. »

« Je…Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Oh, pour l'instant, rien du tout. Rejoins moi dans mon bureau ce soir, à 21 h. Nous irons voir Dumbledore. »

« D'accord. »

Draco hésita quelque peu avant de poser sa question.

« Est-ce qu'Harry Potter fait parti de l'Ordre ? »

« Évidemment. » Snape sourit presque. « Après tout, il est l'espoir du monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sans doute. »

Snape le regarda pensivement, puis se leva. Draco l'imita.

« Vous l'aimez réellement Mr Malfoy ? »

« Oui. Vous ne désapprouvez pas ? »

« Ce sont vos choix. »

Draco se sentit soulagé.

« C'est très romantique de votre part… » ajouta Snape sarcastiquement, sa voix sonnant plus sérieuse sur la fin cependant « votre destin pour sa vie. »

Draco rougit, il ne put s'en empêcher.

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur ! »

Snape ricana.

« Je vous attends pour 21h. »

Draco se dirigea vers la porte.

« Un conseil Mr Malfoy, ne sous estimez pas Harry Potter. »

Draco le regarda, interrogatif. Snape n'ajouta rien. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, le maître des potions se rassit. Draco Malfoy lui plaisait.

Il tourna la tête vers une fenêtre enchantée, suivant des yeux un nuage sans vraiment le voir, puis murmura doucement.

« Bonne chance. »

Le maître des potions entreprit de corriger les nombreuses copies qui s'entassaient sur son bureau.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry ! »

« Bonjour Rémus. »

Rémus Lupin étreignit Harry Potter avec affection.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Mieux. Mais et toi ? La pleine lune est proche… »

« Je vais profiter de cette journée pour redemander de la potion Tue-loup à Severus. »

Il y eut un léger silence paisible.

« Ca me fait plaisir de te voir Harry. Cela fait trois mois. »

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. Il aimait beaucoup Rémus.

« De quoi s'agit-il cette fois-ci ? » demanda Harry en pointant du menton l'épais volume sur la table.

« Métamorphose. »

« Animagus ? »

« Exactement. D'après Dumbledore, tu as déjà bien progressé. » »

« Euh, oui… »

Harry baissa les yeux, se maudissant d'être si transparent.

« Quel est le problème ? »

Rémus semblait légèrement inquiet. Harry décida de le lui montrer. L'ancien maraudeur cligna des paupières. Devant lui se tenait une magnifique panthère noire au poil luisant et aux yeux félins d'un vert éclatant.

Le châtain s'accroupit, passant une main perplexe sur la tête velue.

« C'est incroyable. En à peine un an… »

La panthère pencha la tête sur le côté et un instant plus tard, un jeune homme brun prit sa place.

« C'est si surprenant ? » dit Harry en se relevant.

« On peut le dire, oui. Je ne vois personne qui y soit arrivé si rapidement. »

« Je me suis bien entraîné. » fit remarquer le brun.

Rémus le regarda, sceptique. Décidément, c'était la journée, se dit Harry.

« Tu y as passé combien de temps ? »

« Euh, pas plus de trois heures par jour tu sais. »

Rémus prit un air préoccupé.

« Tu n'as pas réglé tes problèmes de cauchemars ? »

« Les potions ne font plus effet. »

« Il faut que tu parviennes à maîtriser l'occlumencie. Tu n'as plus le choix, Harry. »

« Mais je n'y arrive pas ! »

« Harry, tu ne dors plus. »

« J'y suis habitué ! Je ne suis même plus fatigué. »

« Ce n'est pas sain. Et on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Rappelles-toi Sirius, Harry. »

« Je sais ! »

Harry se sentait au bord des larmes. Il détestait sa vie. Pourquoi Rémus n'était-il pas simplement content de ses progrès ? Il fut attiré dans l'étreinte réconfortante de l'homme.

« Je suis quand même très fier de toi, Harry. C'est une très belle panthère. »

« Oui…Merci. » Harry sourit. « Mais ce n'est pas très discret pour me déplacer dans Hogwarts. »

« Je te l'accorde. »

Harry se dégagea des bras de Rémus et s'assit devant la table. Rémus s'installa en face de lui, regardant avec regret le grimoire entre eux.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à t'enseigner autre chose. »

Les coins de la bouche du brun se relevèrent devant l'air désolé qu'affichait Rémus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? »

Rémus prit de suite un air sérieux.

« Tu sais que je suis censé ne rien te dire. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais, oui. »

« Bien. » Rémus sourit, amusé. « La dernière bataille date déjà de deux mois et quatre jours. La situation est inquiétante. Mais cette période de répit nous est profitable. Le moral remonte lentement malgré tout. »

« Et au niveau des victimes ? »

Le visage de Rémus s'assombrit.

« Des meurtres bien précis, visant généralement de hauts fonctionnaires du Ministère. Il y a trois jours, Sclafani a été retrouvé. »

« Quel état ? »

« Pensionnaire à St-Mangouste. Apparemment, il a subi un très fort traumatisme. Il ne parle plus, se recroqueville dès qu'on le touche. »

Harry frissonna.

« J'imagine que cela n'est pas bon pour le ministère. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le commandant en chef de la brigade des aurors détruit psychologiquement, ça a fait du bruit. Il était très protégé. On pense à un traître au sein du ministère. »

« Et Fudge ? »

« On pense qu'il va être destitué. Il est jugé trop indécis. »

« C'est pas trop tôt. » répliqua Harry.

Le brun reprit après quelques secondes.

« Et l'Ordre ? »

« Aucune victime depuis la dernière fois. »

Harry se sentit soulagé.

« Tu as des nouvelles des Weasley ? »

« Arthur est débordé et Molly s'inquiète. Bill et Charlie sont en mission pour l'Ordre. »

« Et Georges ? »

« Il commence à s'en remettre, petit à petit. »

« C'est bien. » murmura Harry.

Il baissa les yeux. Fred était mort en octobre, devant son jumeau qu'il avait sauvé.

« Percy ? »

« Avec Molly. »

« Ok… »

Rémus reprit la parole avec précaution.

« Tonks s'est fait attribuer l'ordre de Merlin 2nde classe. »

« C'est ridicule. » Harry secoua la tête. Comme si elle en avait besoin maintenant. « J'aimerais les voir. Ils me manquent. »

« À moi aussi, Harry. »

« On ira mettre des fleurs ? »

« Dès ta sortie d'Hogwarts. »

Harry fixa ses mains. Rémus brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

« Tu as l'air perturbé Harry. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Rémus fut intrigué par la rougeur des joues d'Harry.

« Alors ? »

« Comment tu réagirais si une personne que tu hais et qui te hais aussi - enfin normalement - te disait qu'elle t'aime, et tout ça publiquement ? C'est une blague, non ? Je veux dire, c'est pas possible ? Parce que… »

« Calme-toi, je ne comprends rien ! »

« Désolé… »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.

« De qui parles-tu exactement ? »

« Je…c'est… » Harry ne parvint pas à prononcer son nom.

« Quelqu'un t'as fait une déclaration ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Ça ne te dérangeais pas avant Harry. Il y a bien eu Ginny et puis Melle Patil. » Harry acquiesça de nouveau. « Ah et Melle Chang. Et puis une serdaigle, quel était son nom déjà ? Et aussi… »

« C'est bon Rémus ! »

Rémus sourit, narquois.

« Alors, il existe quelqu'un qui ne veut pas te lâcher, Casanova ? »

Le loup-garou s'amusait franchement de la situation.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux à l'image qui s'imposa à lui : Draco Malfoy accroché à sa jambe et refusant de lâcher prise. N'importe quoi. Harry rougit et se prit la tête dans les mains pendant que Rémus éclatait de rire.

« Qui est-ce alors ? »

Harry secouait la tête, ayant d'un seul coup envie de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à rire de la situation, parce que Malfoy avait été …indéfinissable. Rémus ne vit rien de tout cela.

« Lavande Brown ? Luna Lovegood ? Ce n'est quand même pas une serpentard ? Ou alors… »

« C'est Draco Malfoy. » annonça Harry, des sanglots brisés dans la voix.

Le rire joyeux, si précieux en ces temps, qui résonnait dans la réserve s'estompa aussitôt. Rémus était effaré.

« Le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? Celui qui te faisait toujours plein de coups bas ? »

Harry leva la tête, révélant ses yeux verts débordants au loup-garou.

« Je sais pas quoi faire. C'est pas normal. Il peut pas…Il peut pas… »

Rémus se leva, contourna la table et vint entourer Harry de ses bras.

Harry était tellement fragile par moment que le cœur du loup se serrait inexplicablement dans sa poitrine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur un Draco à l'allure princière, comme chaque soir.

Il se dirigea vers sa place, encadré de Blaise et Pansy, ayant une conscience bien aiguë du bruit que produisaient leurs pas dans le silence inhabituel qui occupait la salle.

Il s'assit, puis haussa un sourcil à l'attention des serpentards l'entourant, lesquels reprirent leurs conversations précédemment interrompues, comme si de rien n'était.

Les autres tables les fixaient, incrédules. Les serpentards n'étaient décidément pas des gens très nets, c'était l'avis unanime. Le brouhaha coutumier à l'endroit se fit entendre peu de temps après, rendant à la salle son allure normale.

Rémus, assis aux côtés de Severus Snape assista à la scène et se demanda soudain si Harry n'avait pas omis quelques détails de l'histoire. D'accord, le griffondor avait dit « publiquement » Mais Rémus avait l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme lui échappait. C'est pourquoi il décida de s'adresser à son voisin de droite, gardant un œil curieux mais discret sur la tête blonde de la table des serpentards.

« Severus ? »

« Oui, Lupin ? »

« Pardon mais, peut-être pourriez vous m'expliquer la raison du soudain mutisme des élèves ? »

Severus Snape l'observa de ses profonds yeux noirs.

« Je veux parler de Draco Malfoy. » ajouta patiemment l'ancien professeur de défense.

« Vous connaissez les élèves, excités pour un rien. »

Severus ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, une première. Rémus s'impatienta légèrement.

« Mais il s'est bien passé quelque chose non ? »

« Vous m'excuserez mais je dois parler à Dumbledore. »

Snape se leva et rejoignit le directeur qui le suivit ensuite vers une petite pièce à l'écart des autres - plantant là Rémus, complètement ahuri. Severus Snape ne pouvait tout simplement pas fuir une conversation. Si ?

Lorsqu'ils passèrent derrière Rémus, Dumbledore passa une main sur son épaule.

« Heureux de vous revoir Rémus. »

« Moi de même Albus. »

Le vieux directeur se détourna mais Rémus l'apostropha à son tour.

« Albus, quel est le problème avec Draco Malfoy ? »

« Je dirais simplement que vous avez manqué un grand spectacle hier soir, Rémus. »

Dumbledore s'éclipsa aussitôt avec le maître des potions. Rémus était perplexe. Mais que s'était-il passé ? On aurait presque dit qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou.

Rémus prit connaissance des faits auprès d'une Minerva MacGonagall toute gênée. Il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il était étrange d'entendre que « Mr Malfoy avait, suite à un karaoké, fait une déclaration d'amour à Mr Potter. » L'information paraissait si peu importante, si semblable aux potins habituels des étudiants, qu'elle en était risible.

Harry franchit les portes essoufflé, en retard une fois de plus. Il traversa la salle jusqu'à la table des griffondors à laquelle il entama une discussion avec Ron et Hermione.

Rémus eut presque envie de rire. La réaction des élèves avaient été strictement identique aux deux arrivées si différentes.

Le contraste entre leurs deux attitudes était saisissant. Draco était amoureux d'Harry. Non, Rémus n'arrivait vraiment pas à réaliser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco observa la figure souriante d'Harry qui répondait avec animation à Weasley.

Il lui semblait que quelque chose dans son attitude n'allait pas, comme souvent. Il avisa les yeux très brillants et trop beaux d'Harry et réalisa que le griffondor avait pleuré.

Son cœur se fit soudain plus lourd.

Il le regarda rire à l'une des blagues stupides du roux et la nourriture dans sa bouche prit un goût amer.

Personne d'autre ne remarquait l'éclat trop vif des yeux d'Harry. Ce n'était pas flagrant bien sûr, mais ses amis auraient dû le voir.

Draco voyait Harry discuter avec un léger sourire presque insouciant et il avait envie de crier. _Regarde moi ! Ne m'ignore pas ! Je t'aime !_

Il ne le fit pas. Il n'alla pas non plus saisir le griffondor par les bras pour le secouer et l'embrasser jusqu'à perte de souffle devant les yeux hallucinés des autres, comme cela le démangeait.

Il se leva simplement et quitta la pièce pour la salle commune des serpentards.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était assis devant le feu de la salle commune des griffondors, Ron et Hermione sur un divan à côté.

« Tu lis quoi Harry ? »

« Magie basée sur l'air. »

« C'est difficile à maîtriser d'après ce qu'en j'en sais, ça. »

« Je me renseigne c'est tout. » Harry haussa les épaules.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les trois amis.

« Dîtes… »

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers Hermione.

« Vous pensez que Malfoy est mangemort ? »

Ils se regardèrent pensivement puis Harry replongea dans son livre. Le craquement du bois, le bruissement des pages tournées et les chuchotis familiers constituèrent un paisible fond sonore pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se lève.

« Je vais voir Rémus. »

« Tu veux qu'on vienne ? »

Ron le suivait déjà.

« Non, merci, ça ira. Je reviens vite de toute façon. »

« T'es sûr ? »

« Mais oui, ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça. »

Harry franchit le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il était 20h15.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco observait tranquillement Pansy et Blaise qui se disputaient à propos d'il ne savait trop quoi.

Il sentait les regards se poser sur lui puis s'éloigner, indécis. Il se demanda si l'un de leurs propriétaires oserait venir le trouver.

Il était légèrement anxieux à l'idée que dans quarante minutes il serait face à Dumbledore et Snape.

Draco n'appréciait pas vraiment le directeur et il n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir en passer par lui pour rejoindre le « bon » camp. De toute façon, il n'avait plus trop le choix.

Il était incroyablement soulagé du fait que Severus Snape soit en réalité un espion pour le compte de l'ordre. Il était un serpentard et c'était rassurant de trouver quelqu'un qui le comprendrait et qui ne le jugerai pas. Il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à intégrer l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Draco se rendit soudain compte qu'il possédait une information qui pourrait changer le cours de la guerre. Severus Snape était un espion. Il lui suffisait de l'annoncer à Théodore Nott assis quelques mètres plus loin en s'en était fini de l'homme.

Le blond se leva, nerveux.

« Draco ? »

« Je sors. Je rejoindrai directement ma chambre, ne m'attendez pas. »

Il s'éloigna sous le regard inquiet et triste de Pansy Parkinson. Blaise soupira.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. C'est juste que parfois ça paraît tellement évident que je me demande comment nous ne l'avons pas remarqué avant. »

Pansy acquiesça, soupirant tristement à son tour et regardant d'un œil morne le siège où se tenait quelques instants plus tôt le prince de leur maison.

Draco fixait sa montre avec fébrilité. Dans 35 minutes, il s'engagerait.

Il avança lentement le long des couloirs sombres, son ombre se découpant à la lueur des torches.

Le bureau de Snape était à l'autre bout des cachots.

Il se prépara mentalement à sa prochaine entrevue, envisageant en pensée les questions qu'on pourrait lui poser et les réponses qu'il devrait y apporter.

Il s'appuya contre un mur, se demandant tout à coup ce que faisait Harry à ce moment là. Peut-être errait-il comme lui dans un couloir de l'autre côté du château ?

Il pensa aux grands yeux verts lumineux d'Harry, à son rire communicatif, à ses gestes plein de douceur et d'hésitation et sentit une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il perçut soudain un appel sourd s'infiltrer dans sa tête ; un ordre insidieux envahit son esprit.

Il s'écarta du mur presque avec prudence et reprit sa marche.

Il se sentait confus et ses iris étaient brumeux. Il laissa ses pieds le guider, complètement hypnotisé.

Il s'arrêta devant une simple porte en bois, cachant l'une des nombreuses salles de classe d'Hogwarts.

Il vit sa main se lever et s'approcher de la poignée, comme un papillon attiré par la flamme. Ses doigts se refermèrent, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, sur le bouton de porte et son poignet se tourna.

Il pénétra dans la salle. Le claquement de la porte derrière lui le sortit de sa transe.

Il leva la tête, indécis.

Il plongea dans deux profondes émeraudes, espérant ne jamais en sortir.

Il était 20h30.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Euh...

Mel' recule tout doucement.

Héhéhé. (rire craintif)

Cherche désespérement un petit panneau vert avec "exit" dessus.

Gulp.

J'suis désolée. C'est pas gentil de finir comme ça, j'en conviens. Mais bon, la vie est cruelle. Si, si.

Ca ne bouge pas encore trop dans ce chapitre, mais il était nécessaire. Il contient aussi plus de dialogues... J'aimerais bien une demiguise... En fait, j'ai remarqué qu'elles étaient pas mal utilisées en ce moment dans les fics ces adorables créatures, j'espère qu'en parler aussi ici n'aura pas été de trop.

Le prochain chapitre... On y trouvera les conversations tant attendues ...Héhéhé.

Bon ben, des petites reviews m'encourageraient bien lol ! Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lue !

Mel'


	6. Discussions décisives

Titre: **Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame

Couple : D.Malfoy H.Potter

Disclaimer : Ces mignons personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à la grande J.K.Rowling …Pour me venger, je prend un malin plaisir à les torturer. (gniark, gniark)

_Note :_ Eh ! Vous avez remarqué ? Je progresse ! J'ai mis deux mois à updater et pas quatre ! Ca s'applaudit non ? Lol Et j'ai mis une gentille fin ! (enfin je me comprends)Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, le chapitre est un peu plus bas lol.

Ah oui tiens, j'allais oublier, pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas les paroles des chansons citées, vous pouvez me demander sans problème. Sinon, je mettrai peut-être des petites traductions en fin de chapitre, plus tard.

Note 2 : Le version de ce chapitre n'est pas entièrement corrigée. Je reposterai la bonne samedi prochain... Vous savez que ff . net se refuse à aligner un ? et un ! ensemble ? Donc il y a un peu de ponctuation qui manque, mais là je n'y peux rien, j'ai tout essayé ! Idem pour les tirets de discussions.

Fic coup de cœur du moment : _L'ami imaginaire _d' Imihel.

**Résumé :** (On me l'a suggéré, et à raison, vu la fréquence de mes updates ). Alors que la guerre contre Voldemort s'annonce de plus en plus difficile, Draco Malfoy surprend tout le monde en avouant son amour à Harry Potter par le biais d'une chanson. Le griffondor ne sait comment réagir à cette déclaration et s'interroge. Une journée (et oui ! On croirait plus non ? ) s'écoule, au terme de laquelle Draco doit rencontrer Dumbledore en vue d'une prise de position de sa part. Une demi heure avant le rendez vous, il se retrouve attiré dans une salle par….(bon tout le monde l'a deviné ) Harry.

(Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve ce résumé franchement …. Euh , disons pas terrible lol)

****

RAR :

Aresse : Est-ce que j'ai honte de finir un chapitre comme ça…Non, pas du tout lol. Je suis contente que tu trouves mes chapitres attrayants ! (il vaut mieux pour moi lol ) Je ne pense pas offrir une demiguise à Harry, entre nous ce ne serait pas raisonnable…Mais c'est vrai que l'idée m'a trotté dans la tête un certain temps ! Comme tu as dû le remarquer, j'ai suivi ton conseil et mis un résumé ! Merci beaucoup à toi !

Love spike : Mais non je ne suis pas cruelle ! Lol (Peut-être un peu mais faut pas le dire ) Le chanteur d'Honesty s'appelle Billy Joel. Je l'avais marqué dans le premier chapitre :p Merci pour ta review :)

Vert émeraude : Je suis contente que la chanson te plaise; moi j'ai eu du mal à m'en défaire quand j'ai écrit le prologue ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Slydawn : Contente de savoir que tu aimes cette chanson ! (Parce que moi aussi au cas où personne ne s'en doutait lol) Ton enthousiasme m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Je suis terrible hein ? La suite apparaît dès que vous avez fini un chapitre lol. (Si seulement je pouvais écrire à cette allure !) Donc tu as lu les 5 premiers chapitre d'une traite ! Ca me fait plaisir ! Tu as deviné juste, c'est bien Harry qui se cache dans cette salle lol. Ta phrase m'a bien fait rire ! « et là leurs lèvres s'approchent…quand soudain Draco jure, regarde sa montre et s'en va en courant…Harry regarde la porte surpris » Mouahaha. (jette un œil à Draco qui se tape la tête contre un mur) Hum, hum. Enfin bon, ça va pas exactement se passer comme ça lol. Je te laisse lire la suite (voui je sais que j'ai mis du temps à updater…) Bisous !

BlackNemesis: Coucou ! Bah j'aimais bien finir mon chapitre comme ça moi lol. Je suis contente qu'il t'aies plu ! Draco est en effet assez défaitiste, mais c'est compréhensible, il ne voit pas pourquoi Harry l'aimerait (soyons réalistes lol). Les demiguises font parti du livre des animaux et créatures fantastiques ! Je suis heureuse que Rogue te plaise également, j'aime bien le voir comme ça aussi. Et merci pour tes compliments ( ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! ).

Tu as updater Sortir des ténèbres entre temps donc je ne me plains pas ! De toute façon, tu sais ce que je t'ai dit dans ma dernière review… C'est pour ça que je vais le répéter lol. J'veux la suite de Trauma (mais non je suis pas exigeante). Bisous !

Jessy : Eh c'est des menaces ça ! Lol On peut pas m'enfermer dans une suite de luxe plutôt qu'une cave ! Je suis sûre que ça aiderait plus à ma concentration ! (ça me dérangerait pas moi, du moment qu'il y a un ordi avec internet et un lit, je prendrai ça comme des vacances ! Lol) Merci pour ta review :)

Hannange : Simplement merci, que dire d'autre ? Je ne peux pas te dire si ça finira en happy end (se fait fusiller du regard par Draco )Gulp. Mais y a de l'espoir hein. Merci encore !

Oxaline: Harry n'as pas lancé un « accio Draco » lol, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ! Mais bon, tu vas le voir par toi même ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! Les passages que tu cites me font plaisir. Voilà la suite ! Bisou.

Clôtho : Merci, merci, merci et re-merci ! Ta review ù'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Harry pleure en effet à la fin du chapitre, et comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce sont les nerfs qui lâchent. (j'ai été surprise parce que tu es la seule à m'en avoir fait la remarque !) Il faut comprendre qu'Harry est très instable psychologiquement. A la fois faible et fort. Et à cela s'ajoute d'autres évènements, dont je parlerai plus tard. La suite a bien été plus rapide, 2 fois plus, pas mal non ? Bon je sais que ça fait quand même 2 mois mais…lol Je te laisse à la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! Bisous !

Lemoncurd : ' Dix minutes à me remettre du choc' J'ai été reviewée par Lemoncurd ! Et deux fois en plus ! 'Sourire béat.' …'Me rend compte que je dois avoir l'air très bête' Hum, hum. (c'était ma réaction quand j'ai reçu ta review lol fidèlement retranscrite en plus) Oui, j'ai fait exprès, et tant mieux parce que ça a attisé ta curiosité ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et également pour celle que tu m'as faite pour « A consommer avec modération » ! Je suis contente que tu aies bien ri (bah c'est ce que je faisais en écrivant tout de même lol ça prouve que je ne suis pas un cas si désespéré ). Moi je me marre dès que j'entend « I will survive » maintenant (d'ailleurs je crois que mon entourage commence à s'interroger sur ma santé mentale…). J'espère écrire d'autres petites histoires du même genre qu' A consommer avec modération, et recevoir encore une de tes reviews :) (parce que décidément ça m'a fait bien plaisir !) Merci encore !

Ayashira : Honte ? Honte ! …Bah non, pas du tout, pourquoi ? Lol (on me dit souvent que c'est une honte que je n'aie jamais honte, ironique non ?) Je ne me pose plus de questions, entre folles on se comprend lol. Tu as raison le passage avec la demiguise était important ! Pourquoi ? Ah, ça c'est une autre histoire ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Non ça c'est sûr que Harry va pas crier « je t'aime » au bout de deux chapitres avec moi lol. Et voui, j'avais un chapitre à publier ! T'as de la chance quand même, la suite est déjà là pour toi ! Merci pour tes encouragements :)

* * *

Il y a deux voix dans cet extrait de chanson, donc je les ai différenciées par des caractères différents.

* * *

**Did I say that I loathe you?  
Did I say that I want to  
Leave it all behind?**

_I can't take my mind off of you  
I can't take my mind off you  
I can't take my mind..._

The blower's daughter, Damien Rice

* * *

Chapitre 5

Discussions décisives

Harry hésitait. Il était sorti de la salle commune et avait dévalé les escaliers à toute allure, atteignant les cachots en un temps record. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de rejoindre Rémus.

Cependant, il n'était pas encore convaincu du bien-fondé de ce qu'il allait faire. Ce dont il était sûr c'était qu'il fallait qu'il parle à Draco Malfoy. Il en avait besoin. Il ne supportait pas toutes ses incertitudes.

En fin de compte, tout cela était la faute du serpentard, donc il n'aurait pas à se plaindre après. De toute manière, si Harry s'y prenait bien, le blond ne se rendrait même pas compte de ce qu'il se passerait… Le griffondor pesait le pour et le contre, cherchant d'autres solutions, n'en discernant aucune parmi ses pensées embrouillées. Finalement, son désir de comprendre l'emporta sur tout le reste et il entra d'un pas décidé dans la première pièce correcte qui lui tomba sous la main, ayant auparavant étudié attentivement la topographie des lieux alentours.

Il referma soigneusement la porte, prenant garde au moindre bruit qu'il pouvait créer, redoutant les rondes de Snape. Le couvre-feu ne tomberait qu'à 21h mais il préférait se montrer discret. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait croisé personne.

Harry s'avança doucement dans la salle, cherchant du regard l'endroit le plus apte à ce qu'il voulait faire. Il choisit l'un des bureaux au dernier rang, celui près du mur opposé à la porte. D'ici, il aurait l'œil sur chaque arrivant. Il s'appuya donc sur le meuble, ses fesses sur le rebord, ses pieds hésitant à quitter le sol, à moitié en équilibre, ses mains posées légèrement sur le bois abîmé de la surface derrière lui. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, la tête baissée et l'esprit vide.

Puis, semblant résolu, il se hissa d'un geste sûr sur la table et pivota de manière à coller son dos au mur. Il replia ses jambes et les entoura de ses bras, enfouissant sa tête au creux de ceux-ci. Il était prêt.

Il éclaircit ses pensées, comme le lui avait si bien appris Snape, et entra en méditation. Il visualisa ensuite Draco Malfoy. Sa concentration faiblit et il fronça les sourcils, énervé. Son esprit reforma correctement le corps et le visage du serpentard, jusqu'à ce que se dessinent ses yeux gris et qu'Harry y plonge littéralement.

Il avait trouvé la clé. Le griffondor fut étonné du peu de résistance qu'il rencontra mais garda intacte sa contention. Il venait de pénétrer l'esprit de Draco.

Étrangement, il s'était attendu à trouver un monde froid et des pensées nettes, précises. Il découvrait un univers tiède et brumeux, un peu comme l'eau de pluie des douces soirées d'automne. Ce n'était pas étouffant non plus. C'était agréable, triste, et gris.

Ne s'attardant pas plus, surpris et conscient d'une inhabituelle absence totale de rejet de l'esprit de Draco, Harry se fixa sur son but, à savoir amener le corps du serpentard à bouger et le mener jusqu'à lui.

Il força son avancée sans difficulté. Harry ne voulait rien violer, rien voler, il s'en était fait la promesse. Mais il fut quand même assailli d'images et de sensations. Il vit des yeux, des yeux verts. Et il entendit un rire. Il sentit de la tendresse et faillit lâcher prise. C'était _ses_ yeux. Et c'était aussi _son_ rire.

Le corps du griffondor se crispait sur le bureau, isolé dans la pièce.

Harry trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait et prit possession de la vue et des mouvements du corps aux tréfonds duquel il s'était introduit.

Malfoy était à deux couloirs de sa salle. Le griffondor dirigea ses pas, attentif aux moindres obstacles.

Sur le visage d'Harry, tendu par l'effort, une goutte de sueur se formait.

Des yeux gris, il voyait à présent la porte qu'il avait franchie quelques temps auparavant.

Son estomac se contracta douloureusement et l'appréhension vint le troubler.

Il fit s'élever l'une des mains décidément très pâle de Malfoy et entendit le déclic de la poignée, puis le bruit de la porte qui se refermait.

Il prit une brève inspiration et se dégagea de ses bras, rencontrant les yeux de Malfoy.

Ils se regardèrent assez longuement, sans mot dire. Harry brisa cet échange, mal à l'aise.

Le silence s'imposa doucement, et le brun sentit le regard lourd du serpentard sur lui devenir peu à peu insupportable. Il déplia ses jambes et se détacha du mur, ses pieds pendant désormais dans le vide.

Son propre regard accroché au mur lui faisant face, il brisa le calme tendu occupant la pièce.

« Malfoy… »

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le bref mouvement du serpentard. Harry tourna la tête vers le blond, remarquant ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Assied toi. »

Il accompagna son injonction d'un léger signe de tête en direction d'une chaise.

Draco n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de s'y installer. Il croisa élégamment ses jambes, puis ses bras et fixa Harry de nouveau. Il estimait que c'était au griffondor de parler, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait fait venir ici par il ne savait quel moyen. Et puis, il sentait un mal de tête cuisant s'étendre sous son crâne et augmenter en intensité, entraînant une douleur à la limite du supportable. Il y avait aussi cette boule dans sa gorge qui lui semblait retenir chaque son qu'il aurait pu vouloir émettre.

Harry observa avec un certain respect son rival depuis toujours prendre place sur une vulgaire chaise de bois comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône. Il avait toujours admiré la classe et le charisme de Malfoy, se sachant tout à fait incapable lui-même de s'approprier un lieu de par sa simple présence.

Voilà, Malfoy était assis à présent. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais ils étaient de retour à la case départ.

Harry se leva, conservant tout de même un léger appui sur le bureau qui l'avait si bien supporté jusqu'ici.

Il regarda bêtement Malfoy ne trouvant rien à dire, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

Son observation servit au moins à quelque chose, il remarqua le faible mouvement de tête du blond, et ses yeux embrumés. Harry supposa que ce qui lui tordait l'estomac étaient les remords. Il savait parfaitement que l'effraction d'un esprit était très douloureuse.

Il se détacha enfin de sons appui.

« Tu as mal ? »

Harry se mordit la langue, regrettant déjà ses mots. Malfoy reporta aussitôt son attention sur lui.

« Non, j'ai juste l'impression de m'être pris un troupeau d'hippogriffes sur le corps et d'avoir bu six bouteilles de FireWhiskey pour oublier ça. » Draco roula des yeux.

Harry retint une remarque acerbe et se rapprocha du serpentard, tendant son bras vers lui. Le blond s'écarta avant qu'il ne l'ait touché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? »

Harry remarqua que la voix n'était pas agressive, simplement interrogative. Il se dit qu'il ne comprendrait jamais le serpentard.

« Je répare ce que j'ai fait. »

Draco le regarda suspicieusement mais se laissa faire. La main d'Harry vint se poser sur son front et il retint un soupir de bien-être. Le contact frais sur sa peau l'apaisait et il sentait la douleur qui occupait son crâne s'éloigner petit à petit. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement, et manqua le petit sourire malicieux du griffondor. Le mal disparut finalement complètement et le toucher agréable sur son épiderme aussi. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à Harry, qui avait également fini par prendre une chaise, et fit un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu es doué. »

Harry sentit une inexplicable chaleur sur ses joues.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait exactement ? »

« J'ai juste fait disparaître la douleur grâce à… »

« Je ne parle pas de ça. »

Donc, il allait devoir lui expliquer.

« J'ai juste, hum, enfin, j'ai… »

« Explique, Potter. »

Malfoy utilisait une fois de plus ce ton autoritaire, exigeant, impératif; cette attitude que le brun détestait tant.

« Tiens, ce n'est plus Harry maintenant ! »

Une certaine paix gênée s'installa.

« J'ai pénétré ton esprit. »

Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait quoi !

« Et ça ne t'as pas dérangé ? »

Le rouge de la honte envahit le visage d'Harry.

« J'ai fait attention ! Je…Je n'ai rien espionné ! Et si tu n'avais pas voulu de ma présence, tu l'aurais repoussée, même inconsciemment ! Je t'ai juste fait venir ici, c'est tout. »

« Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. »

Draco se leva et fit quelques pas.

« Tu as prit contrôle de ma conscience en plus. Ca ressemble à un Imperium. »

Harry prit un air horrifié.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! »

« Admettons. » Il marqua une pause, regardant le visage indigné du griffondor. Draco s'interrogea sur la nature exacte de ce qu'Harry avait fait. Il décida d'y réfléchir plus tard. « Qu'importe le nom que tu donnes à ton sort, c'est un viol de l'esprit. » Et ce n'était pas acceptable, même d'un adorable griffondor.

« Mais il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te faire venir ! J'allais pas envoyer un hibou non pl..! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry s'arrêta net, toute colère retombée, semblant perdu. Le regard de Draco s'adoucit et il s'approcha du brun.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir Harry ? » Ses doigts frôlèrent à peine la joue du griffondor.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Harry recula précipitamment, le bruit de la chaise qui tombait par terre résonnant tristement sur les dalles froides.

« Navré Potter. » Sa voix était stérile, sans inflexions.

Harry resta un bon moment debout, immobile, la tête à peine baissée, quelques mèches de cheveux venant cacher ses yeux. Il sentait ces derniers le piquer désagréablement et s'en voulait encore plus d'être si pitoyable.

Il ne comprenait pas. Un instant Malfoy était sarcastique et il avait l'impression d'être plus bas que terre, l'autre il était presque.. attentionné et là ce n'était plus Malfoy. Harry sentait une rage réputée venir, latente, contracter sa gorge; et il se retint d'exploser. La haine familière qu'il ressentait envers Malfoy rongeait son âme, ne demandant qu'à être attisée. C'était beaucoup plus simple de ne pas se poser de questions.

Harry en voulait à Malfoy de venir tout déranger. Et il s'en voulait à lui-même parce qu'il ne comprenait rien, pas même comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

« Je veux des explications. » Harry encra ses pupilles à celles de Malfoy. « Simplement des explications. »

« Que veux-tu que j'explique alors ? »

Harry décida qu'il n'aimait pas cette voix. Elle n'exprimait rien. Rien.

« Mais enfin, ça me paraît évident ! Tu… » Harry ne savait pas comment le dire. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire non plus. « Enfin, tu ne peux pas décider un jour que tu…Tu sais. Et me dire ça et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. » _Brillant, quelle éloquence Harry_. Il se serait mis des claques.

« Tu voulais que je te le dise autrement ? Mais au moins la situation est claire pour tout le monde maintenant. »

« Non justement ! …Tu ne peux pas être sérieux Malfoy. Je veux dire…On se hait ! On… »

« Non, je ne te hais pas. »

La voix d'Harry mourut dans sa gorge et il s'écoula quelques instants avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça Malfoy ? » Murmura-t-il à peine.

« Tu aurais préféré une lettre plutôt qu'une chanson ? »

Des sarcasmes, encore et toujours. Harry eut envie d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains. _Sois pas ridicule._

« Ça aurait toujours été plus discret. » Il ne voulait pas dire ça.

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en cacher. » Draco prit une brève inspiration. « Tu as honte ? »

« Non ! »

La protestation véhémente du griffondor le rassura au moins sur ce point.

« Mais… » Draco se dit qu'il y avait toujours un mais. « Nous sommes…Imaginons que nous n'étions pas ce que nous sommes. Je ne te hais pas et tu ne me hais pas. »

« Je ne te hais pas. »

« Je sais ! » Harry tourna vivement la tête. « Tu es un garçon. »

« Et ? »

« Et moi aussi ! »

« Et ? »

« Et tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Malfoy ! »

Bien sûr que Draco voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, il n'était pas stupide.

« Ce n'est pas très... normal. »

« C'est ce que tu penses ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, mais enfin, c'est quand même… » Harry s'emmêlait et ne trouvait plus ses mots. De toute manière, ce n'était pas à lui de s'expliquer sur quelque chose, encore moins de se justifier. « Laissons tomber ça, de toute façon peu importe. Je ne comprends pas…ce que tu dis ressentir. Comment ça peut être possible ? »

« Ça l'est. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

Évidemment que non ce n'était pas tout.

« Ça ne s'explique pas Harry. » Draco remua légèrement la tête, désabusé.

Harry frissonna. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy l'appelle Harry. C'était trop étrange.

« Mais…Tu ne peux pas. »

Draco releva les yeux, intrigué.

« Je ne peux pas quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas …éprouver ça. »

Draco laissa s'éterniser le moment, avant de planter son regard dans celui craintif d'Harry.

« Je t'aime. »

« Non. » C'était à peine un murmure.

« Je t'aime. »

« Non. » Cette plainte faible se répercutait durement dans le cœur de Draco. Il avait l'impression que ce simple son prenait un malin plaisir à lacérer l'organe traître dans sa poitrine.

« Je t'aime. »

« Arrête ! » Draco se tut. « Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu n'as pas le droit ! »

« Harry.. »

« Ne m'appelle pas Harry ! »

Ça faisait mal. Tellement mal. Draco voulait partir d'ici.

« Soit. » Il expira posément. « Je t'.. »

« Ne le dis pas ! »

« Tu n'y changeras rien. Tu n'as pas à te demander comment s'est arrivé, ni pourquoi. C'est comme ça. Je ne te dis pas de changer. Rappelle-toi simplement que je... ressens ça. Pour toi. »

Finalement, Harry se dit qu'il avait eu une très mauvaise idée ce soir là. Il aurait dû se coucher plutôt.

« Oublie ce que tu penses ressentir Malfoy, parce que ça n'a pas lieu d'être. » Harry se sentait las. « Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Ces choses-là ne devaient pas être dites. De plus, tu viens de compromettre une brillante carrière de mangemort. »

« Tu te soucies de ça maintenant ? »

Harry crut discerner un faible tremblement dans la voix du serpentard.

« Nous sommes en guerre. C'est assez difficile à oublier pour moi figure-toi. » Harry respira profondément, se devant d'être impassible. « Suis mon conseil Malfoy. Tes sentiments ne peuvent qu'être négatifs. Et tu ne peux pas éprouver... ça. »

« Je t'aime. » La voix de Draco vibrait d'intensité. « Mets-toi bien ça dans la tête Potter. Je t'aime. »

Harry resta longuement les yeux ouverts, sans ciller. Finalement, il sembla sortir d'une transe et soupira, s'avançant vers la porte. Il s'arrêta devant elle, la main sur la poignée.

« Pour répondre à ta chanson… »

Draco se retourna; ses yeux tombèrent sur la nuque d'Harry.

« Honnêtement, Malfoy. Je ne t'aime pas. » Harry ouvrit la porte. « Désolé. » Et il sortit, la refermant sans bruit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape était confortablement installé dans un profond fauteuil de cuir noir, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées.

Il avait parlé à Dumbledore un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, mais celui-ci se doutait déjà que le directeur des serpentards avait fait quelque chose pour son élève favori. Il était donc convenu que Draco Malfoy et lui rejoignent le vieux sorcier aux environs de 21h.

Cependant, Severus Snape ne sembla absolument pas surpris de voir le directeur d'Hogwarts franchir le seuil de sa porte, et ce à 20h50.

« Severus ! »

« Albus. »

« J'ai finalement décidé de venir attendre avec vous le jeune M. Malfoy. »

Le professeur de potions hocha simplement la tête.

« Vous n'auriez peut-être pas déjà dû lui parler de l'Ordre Severus. »

« Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous Albus, je crois que vous tenez un peu trop les élèves à l'écart. Draco est très certainement en danger maintenant. Même si je n'ai pas encore été rappelé auprès de Voldemort, nul doute que les mangemorts ont eu vent e l'événement d'hier. Leur progéniture se sera chargée de transmettre le message. »

« C'est certain. Mais je doute du fait de faire rentrer Draco dans l'Ordre. Il est encore trop jeune. »

« Mais il sortira d'Hogwarts dans un peu moins de trois mois. Et il a 18 ans. Je pense que nous pouvons lui donner sa chance. »

« Bien sûr, Severus. Le problème n'est pas là, je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point-là. Et M. Malfoy possède un potentiel à ne pas négliger. Mais il reste un élève, et comme tous, il est trop jeune. Ils sont inexpérimentés, malgré tout ce que nous pouvons leur apprendre. Voldemort gagne du terrain, Severus. Et tout le monde n'attend qu'une chose. »

« Évidemment… Les espoirs se portent automatiquement sur Potter, je suppose. »

« Et Fudge n'arrange rien. »

« Cet imbécile va au moins être destitué. »

« Et ça me fait plaisir Severus, il faut l'avouer. » Une note d'amusement traversa la voix de Dumbledore. La bouche de Snape s'orna d'un rictus.

« Je m'inquiète pour Harry. » reprit Dumbledore. « Ce n'est qu'un adolescent après tout. Je ne sais ce qu'il pourra bien faire à sa sortie. Rester ici serait une solution plus sûre pour lui. Sa famille ne l'accueillera plus et il ne peut simplement pas poursuivre une carrière d'auror dans des conditions normales. Il doit rester entouré et protégé. »

« La prophétie le désigne. »

« Malheureusement. »

« Si je ne m'abuse, M. Potter a fait d'énormes progrès. »

« Effectivement. Son évolution est impressionnante. Peut-être pourriez-vous d'ailleurs lui enseigner la confection de potions plus avancées? S'il maîtrise l'occlumencie maintenant, c'est grâce à vous. »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser Albus, les potions seraient superflues. Il n'y arrivera jamais. »

« Chaque personne a ses lacunes. Il faut bien qu'il en ait. »Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelaient de malice. Harry était donc un cas si désespéré en potions.

« Mais si c'est possible, je pourrais voir avec M. Malfoy si cela l'intéresse. Il a un don. »

« Je n'y vois pas d'objection. » Dumbledore regarda pensivement sa montre. « Il est en retard. »

Ca, Snape l'avait déjà remarqué deux minutes plus tôt. Et ce n'était pas normal de la part de Draco Malfoy. Il aurait du être à l'heure.

Le front de Snape s'orna d'un pli contrarié. Il était 21h10. Un entretien d'une importance telle ne devait pas être pris à la légère, et Mr Malfoy en était bien conscient.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il viendra Severus ? »

« Je le pense. »

Et Snape ne pensait pas se tromper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se laissa glisser contre un mur, juste quelques instants. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention à la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il respira profondément, calmement. Il posa son front sur ses genoux posément. Il entendait son cœur battre, douloureux. Il remarqua distraitement qu'il était 21h01.

Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Sa main se crispa sur son cœur et il fut surpris de n'y sentir aucun liquide. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? Draco fut saisi d'un vertige et eut l'impression de suffoquer.

Sa respiration se faisait erratique. Il sentait son sang bouillir et se glacer dans ses veines. Il gémit e douleur et son corps fut saisi de tremblements. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Il sentait encore la douleur diffuse dans sa poitrine mais il l'acceptait.

Il avait choisi Harry Potter.

Draco sembla soudain s'éveiller et il regarda précipitamment sa montre. Il peina à distinguer l'heure au travers de sa vision floue. 21h15. _Merde._

Il se leva et partit en courant vers le bureau de Snape, se souciant peu du bruit qu'il pouvait produire.

Il avait pris une décision et il s'y tiendrait. Il sentait son corps protester à chacun de ses mouvements mais ne ralentit en aucun cas. Il était confusément conscient que quelque chose avait changé. Mais quoi ?

La porte du bureau professoral se présenta soudain à ses yeux et il l'ouvrit avec fracas, articulant péniblement un « Je vous présente mes excuses, professeur. »

Il remarqua alors que Snape n'était pas seul.

« Allons M. Malfoy, reprenez donc votre souffle. »

Le pétillement des yeux d'Albus Dumbledore ne semblait jamais s'éteindre.

« Professeur Dumbledore. » Draco inclina poliment la tête.

« Je propose que nous rejoignions mon propre bureau, qu'en dîtes-vous Severus ? »

« Allons-y. »

Snape se leva de son siège et sortit le premier de la pièce. Dumbledore adressa un sourire complice à Draco et lui fit signe de passer devant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans le couloir, sur le chemin du bureau directorial.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry remonta calmement les escaliers qui le mèneraient vers la salle commune des griffondors. Ses pas étaient mesurés et silencieux. Dans tous les cas, il se souciait bien peu de croiser Rusard.

Il s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre et s'y accouda, posant son front sur la vitre fraîche. Il contempla un instant le ciel obscurci mais n'y trouva aucune étoile. Il poussa un bref soupir et observa la buée qu'il venait de créer disparaître peu à peu. Il sentit un faible courant d'air tiède l'entourer quelques secondes mais ne s'en soucia pas. Le château recelait bien des mystères.

Il se sentait bien finalement. Il avait éclairci la situation avec Malfoy. Normalement tout irait bien. Malfoy ne l'importunerait plus. Il se sentait un peu coupable, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Harry hésitait quelque peu quant à la conduite qu'il devrait adopter en compagnie de Malfoy. Il n'allait pas revenir en arrière et continuer à s'attaquer au serpentard. Ce n'était pas possible. Il choisit de l'ignorer.

Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se permettre de se déconcentrer pour Malfoy. Ils étaient en guerre. Ses sentiments avaient peu de choses à voir là-dedans.

La pluie commençait à tomber au dehors, fine bruine.

Le griffondor repensa aux mots du serpentard. Il paraissait tellement sûr de lui… Malgré lui, Harry se demanda pourquoi Malfoy l'aimait. Harry n'avait rien d'attirant. Et Malfoy et lui s'étaient toujours méprisés.

Il sentit une curiosité bien familière venir fourmiller dans son ventre.

Harry se détacha à regret de sa somnolence, reprenant sa route. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans la salle commune dans l'immédiat. Ron et Hermione lui demanderaient comment s'était passée son entrevue avec Rémus et il ne saurait pas quoi répondre.

Il fit une halte près d'une sombre alcôve, une idée lui traversant l'esprit. Il s'engouffra dans le renfoncement, attentif au moindre bruit - mais les couloirs étaient de toute façon déserts ce soir-là.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une splendide panthère noire s'engageait avec souplesse dans le corridor, prenant peu à peu de la vitesse. Harry s'enfuit en courant dans le château.

Il ignorerait Draco Malfoy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Caramel fleur de sel » annonça d'une voix joyeuse le directeur d'Hogwarts.

Les mots de passe ne s'arrangeaient décidément pas. Draco se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et Snape renifla.

La gargouille qui masquait l'entrée du passage s'écarta et les trois arrivants s'engagèrent dans l'escalier qui les conduiraient à destination.

« Asseyez vous, Mr Malfoy. »

_Assied toi. Un léger signe de tête._

« Je préférerais rester debout si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Non, fais comme bon te semble…Désires-tu du thé ? »

« Volontiers. »

« Severus ? »

« Café. »

Un léger mouvement de la main et des tasses remplies se matérialisèrent.

Draco se saisit de la sienne, la porcelaine brûlante lui chauffant les mains. Un doux trémolo se fit entendre dans la pièce, suivi d'un bruissement d'ailes. Le phœnix de Dumbledore vint se poser sur son épaule.

Le serpentard se sentit instantanément mieux. L'oiseau le réconforta de son doux rayonnement. Dumbledore sourit.

Cela faisait deux ans que Draco n'était pas venu dans le bureau du directeur. Rien n'avait semblé changer.

Il se rappelait qu'à ce moment-là le phœnix était sur le point de mourir. Il avait eu pitié de son état lamentable. Il pensa avec ironie que c'était désormais l'inverse.

L'oiseau resserra ses serres et Draco caressa distraitement son plumage vif.

« Le professeur Snape m'a fait part de ton intention de rejoindre notre camp. » Draco hocha la tête. « Je ne te poserai pas de questions quant à tes, hum, motivations. » Dumbledore émit un toussotement gêné. Snape fit un sourire ironique. « Toutefois, tu peux peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux combattre avec l'Ordre. »

Draco prit le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse. Puis il se lança, pesant ses mots.

« Je ne partage pas le ambitions de Voldemort… Et je trouve ses méthodes, disons, discutables » ajouta-t-il narquoisement. Il reprit plus sérieusement : « Pour être franc Monsieur, je n'aime pas le moldus. Je n'ai pas pour autant envie de leur ouvrir le ventre et d'en extraire leurs entrailles, comme s'y amusent certains « êtres ». Je reconnais à certains moldus une certaine ingéniosité, tout comme à d'autres un manque flagrant d'intelligence. Malheureusement, on retrouve la même chose chez tous les hommes, sorciers compris. »dit-il, sarcastique. « Le fait qu'ils ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs est regrettable, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut y faire. » Draco but une gorgée de thé. « Les sang-de-.., mêlés ne sont en aucun cas inférieurs aux sangs purs, j'en ai des tas d'exemples sous les yeux, et suis donc obligé de le reconnaître. Mais même en reconnaissant cela je suis conscient que notre magie se distille et perd en intensité au fil du temps, malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire. Se lier aux moldus n'est pas bénéfique. »

Snape approuva silencieusement. Dumbledore ne dit rien.

« Les méthodes barbares de Voldemort sont détestables. Et, sans se leurrer, il est évident qu'il agit plus pour sa satisfaction personnelle et en vue d'une prise de pouvoir que pour les idéaux qu'il prétendait défendre il y a de cela des années. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le servir et de devenir son pantin comme beaucoup d'autres. » Les yeux de Draco s'obscurcirent. « Mais je n'ai, pour certaines raisons, pas l'intention d'attendre l'issue de la guerre. Et même si je le voulais je ne le pourrais plus, étant donné mes récentes actions. Je ne crois pas que Voldemort soit tenté de laisser en vie une ex-future recrue connaissant déjà pas mal de choses de ses intentions. Pour ma propre sécurité - je tiens à la vie - il faut que je rentre dans l'Ordre du Phœnix. Parce que pour l'instant le Ministère n'est pas vraiment efficace, si je puis me permettre. Vu comme c'est parti, nous allons perdre la guerre. »

Si Dumbledore fut étonné de sa franchise, il n'en montra rien.

« Vous pensez que nous perdons Mr Malfoy ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Dumbledore se cala dans son fauteuil, le regard exceptionnellement sérieux.

« Malheureusement, si. »

Parois, Draco se disait que sa vie n'était qu'une succession de mauvaises passes. Comme à ce moment-là par exemple.

Fumseck brisa le silence d'un roucoulement sonore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'élançait à toute allure, ses muscles puissants roulant sous sa peau velue. C'était un plaisir d'être une panthère.

Il passa un angle de couloir et ne put freiner à temps. Il rentra dans un garçon brun assez grand - plus précisément dans ses genoux. Ce dernier, déséquilibré par la poussée sur ses jambes, tomba sur le dos. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, légèrement sonné, et tomba nez à nez avec la panthère. Inutile de dire que son visage se décomposa rapidement.

Harry eut l'impression fugace de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il avisa son insigne vert et argent. Il décida de s'amuser un peu aux dépends du serpentard.

Il avança lentement, se délectant du mouvement de recul de l'élève. Le mur maintenant derrière elle, sa « proie » ne pouvait plus aller bien loin.

« D.., du calme. »

Les panthères ne pouvaient pas rire. Dommage. L'animagus grondait sourdement, menaçant. Le museau d'Harry affleura les cheveux du garçon, lequel frémit de peur. Harry lui souffla dessus puis passa un coup de langue sur son front, amusé par les yeux grands ouverts du brun.

Finalement satisfait, Harry détala, laissant derrière lui un Blaise Zabini éberlué.

Lorsqu'elles se fixaient une proie, les panthères oubliaient tout du monde extérieur…

Le griffondor ne rejoignit son dortoir que trois heures plus tard, se sentant étrangement fatigué ce soir-là.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Trois coups frappés à la porte interrompirent Dumbledore.

« Entrez. »

Rémus Lupin pénétra ans la pièce, surpris d'y trouver Snape et Malfoy. Il se dit qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose - encore.

« Rémus ! Asseyez vous, je vous en prie ! »

« Je peux repasser plus tard vous savez Albus. »

« Non, non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vous présente le plus jeune membre de l'Ordre, Rémus. »

Draco releva vivement la tête. Il était accepté ?

« Mr Malfoy ? Vous pensez que … » Rémus fut coupé par Snape.

« Vous pensez qu'il n'est pas capable Lupin ? Pourtant, pardon de vous contredire Albus, il n'est pas le plus jeune. »

« Je ne crois pas que le cas soit le même pour Harry. » Lupin envoya un regard noir à Snape. « Toutefois, ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Je me demandais simplement si la présence de Mr Malfoy serait acceptée par …certains membres de l'ordre… »

Oui, bon, Draco avait compris qu'il parlait d'Harry, pas la peine de s'exprimer à mots couverts. De plus, il détestait qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Nous avons suffisamment d'ennemis extérieurs pour ne pas se brouiller entre nous, j'espère que _certains _le comprendront. »

« Je l'espère aussi. » Mais Rémus ne paraissait pas croire en ses paroles.

« Vous savez ce que vous ferez à votre sortie d'Hogwarts Mr Malfoy ? »

« J'envisageais des études en médicomagie … Cependant, je ne sais pas encore quelle sera ma situation à ce moment-là. »

Dumbledore sembla compréhensif.

« Très bien. Je vous en reparlerai plus tard Mr Malfoy. A présent, vous pourriez peut-être rejoindre votre dortoir. Severus, vous pourriez le raccompagner ? Et ainsi mettre au point les cours dont vous m'avez parlé. »

Draco reposa sa tasse désormais vide et se dirigea vers la porte, perdant l'étreinte affective du phœnix.

« Bonne soirée , Professeurs. »

Severus Snape referma la porte sur eux.

« Ce garçon m'étonne. » Dumbledore fit une légère pause. « Mais c'est une agréable surprise » conclut-il.

Rémus acquiesça.

« Vous vouliez me parler Rémus ? »

« Effectivement. Vous saviez qu'Harry maîtrisait sa forme animagus ? »

« Déjà ! »

« J'étais aussi surpris que vous. Ses progrès sont stupéfiants. »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je m'inquiète à ce sujet Albus. Il progresse vite mais ce n'est pas sans travail. Je crois qu'il ne dort presque plus A un tel rythme, son corps ne tiendra pas longtemps. Et il est encore fragile, j'ai bien peur que cette histoire avec Draco Malfoy ne le tourmente un peu plus…»

« Je m'en occupe, Rémus. Je m'en occupe… »

Un léger malaise persista.

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

Rémus sourit, secouant la tête.

« Non merci, Albus. Je crois que je vais me coucher moi aussi. »

« A demain, alors. »

Dumbledore attendit que son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal soit sorti avant de pousser un profond soupir. Fumseck entama doucement ses mélodies d'espoir.

A suivre…

* * *

Mel' :Pauvre petit Draco… Allez, viens que je te console !

Draco : Ca va pas non ! Après tout ce que tu me fais subir !

' Zut. Encore raté.'

L'auteur s'étire sur sa chaise.

Mel' :Oouah, pas mal ce chapitre, non ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Harry ? Je devrais me lancer dans les tragédies tu crois pas ?

Harry : Mmh ? Bah t'es plutôt bien partie…

Mel' : Je sais , je sais, je suis trop…Gulp.(croise le regard des lecteurs, oh à peine en colère)Harry…

Harry : Mmh ?

Mel' :Cours !

Harry s'aperçoit aussi des regards noirs et part en courant.

Mel' : Eeeeeeeh ! Attend moiiiiiiiiiiii ! (part à la suite en jetant un p'tit panneau derrière elle)

Le panneau dit : Euh, une p'tite review pour une pauvre auteuse ?

Bisous tout le monde !

Mel'

And so it is  
The shorter story  
No love, no glory  
…

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes...

12 pages et demies, le 23 avril 2005

* * *


	7. Tentatives infructueuses

Titre: **Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame, updates lentes

Disclaimer : Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Je veux dire, tout le monde sait qu'Harry Potter et Co. ne m'appartiennent pas (ce qui n'est vraiment pas juste je vous l'accorde).

Note : (Auteur qui fait le crabe.) Ah bonjour tout le monde ! Gulp. Et bien oui, j'ai encore mis beaucoup de temps. Oui. Je suis désolée. Mais bon, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière n'est-ce pas ? Héhéhé gulp. Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et puis maintenant les chapitres devraient venir plus rapidement. Si, si. Hé oui ! L'auteur est en vacances ! YEAH ! BONNES VACANCES TOUT LE MONDE !

Note 2: Non je n'hallucine pas. Pincez-moi ! Les tirets sont acceptés sur ffnet ! My GOD ! Y a du progrès ici. Mdr . Oui bon ben résultat, j'ai pas envie de tout revoir et tant pis si il y a trop de ponctuation. Na. On verra la prochaine fois...(Trois minutes plus tard) Je SAVAIS que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Et non, les points d'interrogation et d'exclamation ne sont pas acceptés mis à la suite l'un de l'autre. Je suis donc désolée, il manquera de la ponctuation à certains endroits; et il y en aura trop à d'autres (l'auteur roule des yeux).

_A lire :_ ( Auteur exaltée) Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! J'ai trouvé la trilogie de la magie de Mercedes Lackey ! La proie de la magie, Les promesses de la magie, Le prix de la magie ! C'est le destin qui m'a fait rentrer dans cette toute petite librairie (le vendeur a du me prendre pour une folle mais bon). Yeaaaah ! Ca fait des mois et des mois que je cherchais ! C'est incroyableuh !C'est en rupture de stock partout c'est … ! Ils sont même plus édités !……..euh oui mais bon ce ne sont pas des fanfics. Pardon. …….Ah c'est merveilleux, c'est génial, c 'est …. !

Hum hum, je vous laisse à la lecture :)

* * *

_Encore 12 pages et demi à ce chapitre. J'arriverai un jour aux 15 régulières. (l'espoir fait vivre)_

_Publié le 8 juillet 2005 ._

* * *

**RAR :**

Lemoncurd : Et bien oui, il m'a fallu du temps rien que pour dépasser le premier mot de ta review. C'est à dire « Lemoncurd » lol. C'est que j'étais heureuse que tu me review ! XD Harry s'est montré honnête en donnant sa réponse, car il n'aime pas Draco. En tout cas, il ne l'aime pas comme il le connaît. Par contre, il est vrai qu'il est perdu et que ses conclusions ne sont peut-être pas les bonnes. Peut-être, peut-être pas…Bien joué par contre, il se passe quelque chose dans l'esprit de Draco mais il est trop tôt pour te le dire :p . Le refus de s'attacher à cause de la guerre est en effet très présent dans la tête d'Harry et cela influence toutes ses décisions, quant au problème de l'homosexualité, notre griffondor va s'interroger..(réprime durement un rire sadique) Hum, quant à la fin de l'histoire et bien il faudra attendre ! ;) (et malheureusement un petit peu de temps parce que je ne vais pas très vite moi …hum, hum. Mais je m'y mets sérieusement.) A bientôt :)

Aresse : « Super chapitre » ! C'est gentil ! (toute rouge) Ah ça, pour avancer lentement ça avance lentement lol. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te dire merci pour l'idée du résumé ! lol Merci pour tes encouragements !Bisous !

Vert émeraude : Harry est emmerdant. Totalement d'accord. (Harry : Hééé ! ) Si j'ai dit ! Complètement d'accord. Mais bon hein, il ne l'aime pas après tout lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes Harry en panthère ! C'est un animal qui lui correspond assez je trouve. Et oui, Draco est avec l'Ordre (enfin quelque chose de positif lol). Hum…Dis moi, est-ce que les TRES écrits en majuscules cherchaient à faire passer un message à mon subconscient ? (Aniel : Je crois que c'était le but.) Ah. Ahahaha. Hum. Et bien, tout dépend de notre notion du temps. La mienne est très particulière lol. Je suis désolée pour le retard, tu me pardonnes ? Bisous ! P.S :Aniel est mon ange gardien XD

Clôtho : Bonjour ! Wah ! Tu arrives toujours à me donner de grands sourires ! J'aime trop tes reviews. C'est définitif :) C'est très juste ce que tu dis, l'innocence et la curiosité sont parfois mal placés. Harry est cruel. (Mel' :Harry je crois vraiment que tu vas passer pour un sans cœur. Ca fait trois fois qu'on me dit que tu es VRAIMENT cruel. /Harry : Je suis honnête moi ! D'ailleurs c'est le sujet de l'histoire. /Mel' : Rien n'empêche le tact / Harry : C'est Toi qui écrit./ Mel' : …..Heuuu. On va s'arrêter là. /Aniel : Oui parce qu'il a raison.) Argh. Je divague. Rappel de l'objectif premier : répondre à ta super review. Donc, Harry ne se rend pas vraiment compte sur le moment qu'il peut être cruel. Il est « habitué » à faire du mal à Malfoy et pour lui qui est malhabile avec les sentiments, ce n'est pas évident de réagir correctement. Les réponses type « maintenant que tu le dis peut-être que je ressens la même chose » me font toujours rire (ou presque) XD C'est vrai que, hum, parfois ce n'est pas très réaliste. Il est vrai que Draco savait déjà qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions ; mais il subsiste toujours un espoir n'est-ce pas ? Même quand on sait que c'est hautement improbable, voire surréaliste. Harry n'a pas toute ta clémence ? Eh bien je trouve que tu as raison. Mais il est vrai qu'il a des circonstances atténuantes. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes Draco ! En effet, contrairement aux apparences, Draco avait « prévu son coup » lol. Mais on verra tout ça plus tard. XD Tu as raison, il n'est pas obligé que chaque membre de l'Ordre sache que Draco en fait parti. Mais étant donné la situation, sur le champ de bataille, il serait bien que les autres ne l'attaquent pas lol. Non, en plus, il s'agit surtout de dévoiler sa position à certaines personnes (du genre Harry XD ) car ils pourraient avoir à collaborer, et pour Dumbledore c'est une occasion de faire cesser les querelles injustifiées. J'aime bien Blaise aussi :D Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce passage ! Et oui, il était justement destiné à s'éloigner du sujet principal lol. Pas de tragique. Héhéhé. T'as entendu, Aniel ? (gros regard désapprobateur de mon Aniel à moi)…Héhéhéhgulp. Bon si on passait à un autre sujet ? XD En tout cas, je te remercie vivement pour ta review ! Ca fait chaud au cœur ! Énorme bisou !

Lexy-Kun : (La mâchoire de l'auteur se décroche) MY GOD ! 2 pages de review ! Comment c'est possible ! …..wah ça fait plaisireuh ! XD C'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas vu le chapitre 5 lol. Et oui, je crois que personne ne digère vraiment le moment où Harry dit à Draco qu'il ne l'aime pas. C'est un de mes passages préférés pourtant lol. (Mel' :Dis moi Harry. Je veux pas te vexer mais…Tout le monde dit que t'es pas sûr du tout de tes sentiments !mdr /Harry : Je l'aime pas. Je l'aime pas. Et je l'aime pas du tout c'est pas clair ! Je l'aime p..mmf/ Mel' : On a compris !) En tout cas, tu as saisi le concept lol ; Harry est contradictoire. Il ne l'aime pas, mais il n'a pas non plus envie de se pencher sur ce qui pourrait être, et il ne veut pas changer d'avis. Même si Draco le touche. Je suis contente que tu aimes le petit discours de Draco ! J'ai essayé de le rendre assez convaincant. Alors, le petit passage entre Harry et Blaise. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est le comportement d'Harry ? En fait, Harry se transforme en panthère car c'est un moyen pour lui de relâcher la pression. Lorsqu 'il aperçoit Blaise il voit en lui l'occasion de s'amuser un peu, en suivant l'instinct de son animal. Donc, il le « prend en chasse ». Mais il ne veut pas lui faire de mal, alors il se moque gentiment de lui en lui léchant le front et en partant. Et le passage en lui-même était destiné à relâcher la tension ! XD Je suis contente que l'animagus te plaise ! Et la demiguise aussi ! (si je pouvais en avoir une…….Mais oui je sais que ça n'existe pas snif. A ce moment-là je préférerais avoir Draco et Harry lol.) Et oui, il y avait bien une critique dans ce passage ! Tu es la seule à me l'avoir fait remarquer lol ; et je suis comme toi, pas question que je renonce à ma cape lol (euh d'ailleurs je me suis peut-être inspirée pour Harry lol). Y aurait-il un message caché dans ce passage-là ?…Hum…Et bien oui peut-être lol. De toute façon je laisse des indices partout XD Maintenant je suis tellement tordue (Aniel :Je te le fais pas dire / Mel' :Sans commentaires éoé ) qu'il faut savoir les débusquer et les déchiffrer lol. En clair, il faut attendre les prochains chapitres lol. Ah oui je suis méchante avec Draco c'est vrai. Mais c'est vrai aussi qu'il se venge dans d'autres fics ! XD Et tant mieux ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais écrire une autre histoire totalement différente mais je me dis que si je me lance dans deux projets à la fois je vais pas m'en sortir lol. Donc je vais devoir attendre (enfin bon les manuscrits ils attendent pas lol). Mais je digresse lol (j'ai tendance à souvent partir dans mes pensées éoè ) Ahaha ! Tu pensais qu'il allait entrer dans la chambre ? lol Moi j'aime bien autrice. Je trouve que ça devrait remplacer auteur lol. Harry maîtrise effectivement l'occlumencie, mais cela n'empêche pas les cauchemars. L'occlumencie bloque les intrusions de l'esprit, mais elle ne peut pas stopper la production de cauchemars par l'esprit d'Harry. De plus, Harry s'empêche de dormir pour travailler et être habitué au manque de sommeil. Je voulais que Draco possède une grande force de caractère, car sans cela, il n'aurait pas pu faire face. Donc en effet, il se redresse fièrement lorsqu'il est blessé. Seulement, on ne peut pas toujours se relever… La mort de Tonks était déjà évoquée brièvement dans le premier chapitre ; mais oui, c'est vrai, Fred et elle sont morts. Et j'étais toute aussi émue que toi en évoquant cela, car même si je ne l'écris pas c'était bien présent dans ma tête. Et la tristesse, le deuil, les morts étaient sous jacents dans le bref échange entre Rémus et Harry. ….En tout cas, je suis bien contente que ces deux chapitres t'aient plu ! XD Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review ! (et voilà j'ai répondu assez longuement moi aussi lol je vais finir par prendre plus de place en RAR qu'en chapitre lol) Moi non plus je n'aime pas quand nos deux héros sont tristes, quand ils ne peuvent rien y faire. Et pourtant j'aime de nombreuses fics de ce genre lol. On n'y peut rien si l'être humain n'est pas logique XD. (En tout cas, si je peux te conseiller une fic triste certes mais magnifique, il s'agit de Beautiful World. Malheureusement, elle est en anglais. Mais cela vaut le coup d'œil c'est sûr.) Pour finir, une fois qu'on a atteint le plus bas, on ne peut que remonter ! lol Donc la situation ne peut que s'améliorer !XD Le « félicitation » et ses explications vont arriver lol mais ne te casse pas la tête lol ce n'est pas sorcier. Merci pour tes conseils quant aux tirets et autres petits problèmes quotidiens d'ffnet lol. Franchement, c'est vrai qu'ils exagèrent pour ça. Ffnet nous mène la vie dure. XD Je te fais plein de bisous ! A bientôt ! P.S : Dis donc miss, en parlant de chapitres… Quand est-ce que tu updates les tiens ! Ca fait trois fois que je vais sur ton profil au cas où quand même ! XD au boulot :p

BlackNemesis : Draco c'est le meilleur ! XD Hum, hum. Non, plus sérieusement, je suis même étonnée que tu sois la seule à me faire remarquer qu'il est super fort pour faire la conversation avec Dumbledore alors qu'il vient de se faire détruire par Harry lol. C'est vrai qu'il assure quand même lol, mais je voulais justement que Draco ait une grande force de caractère. Et malgré tout, notre serpentard préféré savait bien qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas. Aussi il s'était en quelques sortes « préparé » à une confrontation, même si cela fait toujours mal de s'entendre dire cela. Et oui, Harry est cruel. Mais (comme je le disais à Clôtho) il n'en est pas vraiment conscient sur le coup. Il veut surtout bien désillusionner Draco. Contente que le passage Harry/Blaise t'ait amusée, c'était le but ! lol Je suis touchée que Harry t'ait touchée (mon dieu quelle phrase ! bon il est 2h du mat' j'ai une excuse lol) Merci pour tes compliments XD. Entre temps, tu as publié le chapitre de Trauma donc je ne peux rien dire lol. A part peut-être que le prochain chapitre serait bien aussi XD. Mes pensées t'accompagnent ; bonne chance pour la suite ! Bisou !

Tiyael : My god !Oo Tiyael ! La vraie ? (Mel' très grande fan) Merci, merci, merci ! Ma fic très très belle ! (toute rouge)Alors là je suis comblée. Je sais même pas quoi dire. (A part, tu n'exagères pas un peu ? XD )Rah merci tout simplement. Euh oui, je suis assez souvent en retard, désolée éoè. Sinon…Euh c'est peut-être pas l'endroit pour demander…Il reste vraiment plus aucun n°1 du Troisième Œil ! Ouiiiiiiinnnn. Je me lamente depuis quelques mois en fait. Pas question que je manque le n°2 na. Faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'en occupe. Je suis trop distraite. Hum, hum. Je divague encore lol. En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review !J'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira !

Oxaline : Tu aimes quand c'est compliqué ? Ca tombe bien moi aussi ! XD Non, en effet, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose venant d'Harry, et je suis contente que sa « discussion » avec Draco t'ait émue. Je donnerai suite au passage entre Harry et Blaise ! Sinon, et bien, nan j'ai pas mis un mois lol. J'en ai mis deux. Je m'excuse encore du retard ! Biz et bye ! ;)

Princesse Magique : Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à t'émouvoir. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

Résumé : Alors que la guerre contre Voldemort s'annonce de plus en plus difficile, Draco Malfoy surprend tout le monde en avouant son amour à Harry Potter par le biais d'une chanson. Il intègre ensuite l'Ordre du Phoenix, ayant auparavant eu une brève entrevue avec Harry.

Y a pas quelqu'un qui voudrait faire un résumé ? lol Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour ça.

* * *

_You can say that you're leading me on,_

_But it's just what I want you to do._

_Don't you notice how hopelessly I'm lost ?_

_That's why I'm following you._

_On my own, would I wander through this wonderland alone,_

_Never knowing my right foot from my left,_

_My hat from my glove ?_

_I'm too misty and too much in love._

Misty _(Johnny Mathis (reprise par Peggy Lee))_

* * *

Chapitre 6

Tentatives infructueuses

Draco prit le temps de retirer sa robe et de défaire sa chemise avant de tomber lourdement sur l'un des fauteuils de sa chambre.

Ses bras reposant mollement sur le cuir des accoudoirs, il fixa avec envie le verre vide posé sur la petite table en verre devant lui. Il aurait été si aisé de le remplir. Il n'avait pourtant même plus le courage de se lever et d'attraper l'une des bouteilles demeurant dans le meuble sur sa droite.

Il avait la gorge serrée et étrangement douloureuse. Il entendait son cœur pulser rapidement dans sa poitrine puis sembler ralentir et repartir de plus belle. Un fourmillement désagréable prenait possession de chacun de ses membres, accompagné d'une grande fatigue.

Le fait d'appartenir à l'Ordre du Phœnix ne le réconfortait en rien ; il avait comme un léger goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Le son pathétique de sa voix environ deux heures auparavant le dégoûtait lui-même, prenant un malin plaisir à se répercuter dans son crâne.

_Je t'aime._

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, peinant à rester conscient. Une légère plainte s'éleva dans la pièce et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'échappait de sa trachée. Son cœur contracté battait toujours plus vite et il se sentait toujours moins de forces.

_Je t'aime._

Il se leva en vacillant légèrement et réussit difficilement à atteindre son lit. Il lui fallait dormir. Dormir et, pour un court instant, oublier. Ne plus penser à toutes ces sensations qui assaillaient son corps, à la douleur qui martelait son cœur.

_Je t'aime._

Ca avait été dur de tenir face à Dumbledore et Snape. Au moins, l'entrevue avait été, en quelques sortes, fructueuse.

_Je t'aime._

Il sentit de l'eau sur ses joues et recueillit délicatement ces larmes sur ses doigts. Il observa le bout humide de ses mains. Il pleurait beaucoup trop à son goût en ce moment.

_Je t'aime._

Curieusement, il ne s'en souciait plus cette nuit-là. Le fourmillement dans ses veines devenait petit à petit piquant. Il n'eut pas la force supplémentaire de retirer ses vêtements. Il s'écroula sur ses draps, épuisé. Sa main chercha sur la table de nuit une fiole, et la porta à ses lèvres.

_Je ne t'aime pas._

Il avala avec reconnaissance la potion de sommeil. Ses paupières se fermèrent aussitôt, des larmes séchées sur leurs cils.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape fut surpris en plein milieu de la nuit par l'arrivée impromptue du Duc de Norfolk. Il délaissa sa préparation de potion et se dirigea vers la toile avec un manque de volonté flagrant, avisant d'un œil critique le duc se disputer avec la nymphe du tableau dans lequel il venait de débouler.

- « Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, M. le Duc ? »

- « Severus ! » Le Duc prit soudain une mine anormalement sérieuse, ignorant la nymphe contrariée à ses côtés. « Il faut absolument que vous vous rendiez dans la chambre de Draco. Il semble mal. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? »

- « Il hurle de douleur. »

Snape attrapa quelques fioles sur une étagère et sortit immédiatement en direction de la chambre du serpentard, maudissant une fois de plus l'impossibilité de transplaner dans Hogwarts.

Après la traversée d'interminables couloirs, il se retrouva enfin devant la porte des appartements de Draco Malfoy et prononça sans plus tarder le mot de passe. Un hurlement vint aussitôt agresser ses tympans et il referma précipitamment le passage avant d'accourir au chevet de Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci était recroquevillé au milieu de son lit, les mains ramenées sur son cœur, tremblant et transpirant abondamment, la bouche ouverte sur des cris qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer.

Snape déboucha deux fioles et bloqua efficacement le jeune homme avant de lui faire ingurgiter de force les potions. Il le maintint encore quelques minutes avant que les cris ne se transforment en gémissements, puis en halètements. Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- « Professeur ? »

- « Oui. » Snape posa sa main sur le front du blond. « Tu es brûlant. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Une douleur insupportable dans tout le corps. »

- « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh te donnera quelque chose pour la fièvre. » Draco acquiesça faiblement. Mais lorsque le rayon du Mobilicorpus de Snape le toucha, il glapit de douleur. Et le sort n'eut aucun effet. Snape fronça les sourcils. « Maicy ! Maicy! » Une elfe de maison apparut aussitôt. « Va chercher Mme Pomfresh tout de suite ! »

L'elfe disparut dans un « pop » . Le professeur dégagea doucement les mains de Draco de sa poitrine. Celui-ci serra les poings.

- « Toujours mal ? »

- « Un peu. »

- « La potion antidouleur aurait dû totalement faire effet pourtant. » Snape le regarda soucieusement. « Tu n'as rien pris de particulier ? »

- « Non. » La vision de Draco se brouillait. Il articula difficilement. « J'avais chaud, ça augmentait de plus en plus et… » Le blond avala sa salive, la gorge en feu. « …mon cœur battait si vite, j'avais l'impression que mon sang bouillait. »

- « Et ensuite ? »

- « La douleur est apparue. » Draco ferma les yeux, respirant profondément.

L'infirmière entra dans la pièce, le rouge aux joues d'avoir couru.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ! »

Elle était déjà en train d'ausculter Draco sous toutes les coutures.

- « Une très forte fièvre. Et je crois qu'il ne supporte pas les sorts. » ajouta-t-il, voyant que Pomfresh levait sa baguette.

L'infirmière se ravisa donc et sortit une bouteille que Draco but docilement. Il se sentit étourdi et somnola à moitié, conscient de la douleur dans ses veines et des sons autour de lui mais incapable de les comprendre.

- « Une forte fièvre ! Mais il est presque à 41 °C ! »

- « Ses symptômes sont étranges. Apparemment son rythme cardiaque et sa chaleur interne ont augmenté brusquement et il a eu mal dans tout le corps. »

Pomfresh le regarda gravement.

- « Aucune maladie à ma connaissance ne produit d'accès aussi soudains. »

- « C'est ce que je pensais. » Le professeur passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. « La possibilité d'un empoisonnement est-elle envisageable ? »

- « J'en ai bien peur. »

- « Les poisons agissent cependant plus rapidement. À moins qu'on ait voulu qu'il souffre… »

Ils fixèrent tous les deux leurs regards sur le corps étendu dans les draps trempés.

- « La potion n'agit pas comme elle le devrait. » constata l'infirmière. « Sa fièvre ne baisse pas. » Elle marqua une pause. « Vous pensez vraiment au poison ? Il serait déjà mort si ça avait été le cas. Pourtant il est clair qu'il est sorti d'affaire maintenant ; si ce n'est sa température. »

- « Je lui ai donné un antipoison dès mon arrivée, ainsi qu'une potion antidouleur, en prévention. »

Ils le veillèrent encore plus d'une heure avant que Draco ne rouvre les yeux, parfaitement réveillé. Pomfresh tenta alors un sort évaluateur, qui fonctionna normalement.

- « Plus aucune fièvre, tension normale, aucun muscle abîmé… Vous êtes en parfaite santé M. Malfoy. » La voix de Pomfresh semblait pourtant soucieuse.

- « Mais alors qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? » Le ton de Draco était clairement incrédule.

- « Très bonne question. Tu n'as rien bu avant de te coucher ? »

- « Non, je l'ai déjà dit au professeur… Enfin si, une potion de sommeil. »

Pomfresh lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

- « On te l'a prescrite ? »

- « Non. »

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre mais ses yeux en disaient long.

Snape avait déjà pris possession de la bouteille de verre posée sur la table de chevet du blond.

- « Je vous l'emprunte. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser. »

Il sortit sans préambule.

- « Quel grincheux ! » Draco regarda l'infirmière avec stupéfaction mais celle-ci enchaîna aussitôt. « Il est déjà 3H50 ! Tu vas te recoucher et dormir, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je te fais juste une prise de sang et je m'en vais. Passe demain à l'infirmerie. Nous sommes d'accord ? »

- « Je viendrai. »

- « Si tu sens quoique ce soit d'anormal, appuie sur ça et je viendrai. Mais dors. »

- « Oui » répondit-il en saisissant la petite bulle de couleur qu'elle lui tendait.

Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que Draco se demanda comment Snape avait su qu'il se sentait mal – bel euphémisme – et qu'il réalisa que Pomfresh ne l'avait même pas traîné à l'infirmerie.

Il se rendormit rapidement, ignorant l'odeur de transpiration qui se dégageait des draps. Sa vie lui paraissait vraiment compliquée.

De l'autre côté du château, Harry se retournait dans son sommeil, poussant un soupir de bien-être.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucius Malfoy attendait avec impatience que Severus Snape finisse l'analyse du flacon ayant contenu, quelques heures plus tôt, un breuvage qui avait failli tuer son fils.

L'homme ne laissait en général filtrer sur son visage qu'un regard méprisant, froid, fier, ou narquois ; au choix. Cependant, recevoir une lettre de son fils l'informant qu'il comptait rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore et faire au passage quelques révélations surprises à Harry Potter avaient de quoi ébranler un homme mangemort, et passablement fier de l'être. Se faire ensuite réveiller vers 4h du matin par Severus Snape et s'entendre dire que ledit fils venait très probablement d'être victime d'une tentative de meurtre expliquait largement le fait qu'il se retrouve assis, un verre de whisky à la main, une demi-heure après son réveil, regardant la lumière des bougies se refléter sur les cheveux noirs et gras du maître des potions d'Hogwarts.

Lucius s'était facilement évadé d'Azkaban après sa capture deux ans plus tôt. Il avait dû ensuite se tenir tranquille pendant 8 mois avant que la guerre ne lui permette de récupérer un large champ d'actions et une plus grande autonomie.

Il résidait toujours au manoir Malfoy et aucun auror n'avait encore pu le débusquer. Il avait cependant été obligé de faire preuve d'extrême prudence avant de se rendre à Hogwarts, et devrait repartir sans se faire remarquer.

Il fallait qu'il voie son fils.

Il reposa son verre vide lorsque Severus lui fit face. Il s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

- « Alors ? »

- « Rien. »

- « Comment ça rien ! »

- « Il s'agit d'une potion de sommeil tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. »

- « Il n'aurait pas été empoisonné alors ? »

- « Je n'en sais rien. » Le professeur prit à son tour place dans un fauteuil. « Les symptômes correspondent à quelques poisons de ma connaissance ; mais pour chacun de ceux-ci les muscles, les vaisseaux de Draco auraient été abîmés. Or il n'a rien. »

- « Il est possible que tu ne connaisses pas ce poison-ci. »

- « C'est vrai. » Mais Snape avait dû mal à l'admettre. « En tout cas, il n'aurait pas été administré par la potion de sommeil. Et Draco affirme n'avoir rien pris d'autre. Si ça s'était produit au dîner, le poison aurait agi plus tôt. »

- « Il a peut-être vu quelqu'un après le dîner. »

- « Mais oui. Dumbledore. » répondit ironiquement Snape.

- « Quoi ! »

- « Je crains qu'il ne se soit engagé sur une voie différente de la nôtre. »

- « Et dire que je voulais l'en dissuader… » Il ne pouvait décemment pas se laisser aller à prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Son bras gauche appuyé sur l'accoudoir soutenait pourtant déjà son front. Severus remplit son verre et le sien, le bruit de la chute du liquide troublant le calme de la nuit.

- « De toute façon, après la scène d'hier soir, je ne vois pas ce que tu aurais pu faire. » reprit Severus.

- « Ah oui, la séance « confidence à Potter », c'est ça ? » Lucius fronça des sourcils. « Comment es-tu au courant au fait ? »

- « Tu savais que Draco s'était entiché de Potter ? Ca m'étonne. »

- « Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal. Mais qui n'a pas un jour éprouvé d'attirance pour quelqu'un de, hum, d'inattendu ? Je pensais que ça passerait avec le temps. Ça fait un peu plus d'un an maintenant qu'il m'en a parlé cependant. » Lucius prit une grande gorgée de whisky.

- « Et tu n'y vois aucune objection ? » Severus était surpris.

- « Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais y faire maintenant de toute manière. Enfin, j'imagine que Potter l'aura remis à sa place. Son ego va en prendre un coup, et son prétendu « amour » aussi. »

- « Je n'en serais pas si sûr. » Severus sourit, d'un sourire particulièrement narquois.

- « Comment ça ? Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

- « Je le sais bien. Et je ne comptais pas le faire. Je laisse à Draco le soin de te l'annoncer. »

- « Ca m'étonnerait qu'il le fasse. » Lucius le regarda suspicieusement. « Tu espionnes mon fils dans ses déboires amoureux ? C'est vrai que la tête de Potter devait être comique mais tout de même. »

- « À vrai dire, je ne suis pas le seul à les avoir « espionnés ». » Le tic nerveux au coin de la bouche de Snape ressemblait furieusement à un ricanement.

- « Et si tu m'expliquais clairement la situation ? »

- «Comme tu voudras. Ton fils a eu la brillante idée de faire une déclaration d'amour passionné à Potter en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. »

Severus observa avec un plaisir malsain le visage habituellement impeccable de Lucius Malfoy se décomposer avec les secondes.

- « Il QUOI ! »

Au bout d'interminables minutes de silence, Lucius porta son verre à ses lèvres, puis le finit d'un coup.

- « Je crois que la réputation des Malfoy vient d'en prendre un coup. » Il dit cela d'une voix détachée. Severus répondit simplement :

- « Je crois qu'il existe toujours un homme pour briser ce que des années ont réussi à forger chez d'autres. »

Lucius acquiesça distraitement.

- « Fais venir Draco à 8H. Il faut que je lui parle. »

- « Je le ferai. » Severus de leva. « La chambre d'ami est au même endroit que d'habitude. »

Lucius rejoignit donc son lit de quelques heures, ne trouvant qu'un sommeil agité pour l'accueillir entre ses bras.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin au son ô combien désagréable de la voix de Pansy qui lui intimait de se lever. Ça lui apprendrait à divulguer ses mots de passe.

Il prit la peine de lever la tête de quelques centimètres et de lancer un sec « Dégage Pansy » avant de retomber lourdement sur son oreiller. La jeune fille le fusilla du regard.

- « Il nous reste à peine trois quart d'heure. Lève-toi. »

- « Oui. » C'était plus un soupir qu'un mot.

Draco se redressa péniblement sur ses avants bras. Pansy remarqua ses cheveux décoiffés et humides ainsi que ses draps complètement défaits. Draco ne semblait pas avoir bien dormi.

- « Tu as été malade ? » demanda-t-elle, en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au torse pâle que découvrit le drap qui glissait sur Draco.

- « Non. »

- « Je t'attends dehors. » Elle ne parla pas du fait qu'il avait vraiment une mine épouvantable.

Lorsque Draco sortit un peu plus de vingt minutes plus tard, Pansy lui tendit une enveloppe cachetée.

-« C'est de Snape. »

Le blond l'ouvrit sur le chemin de la Grande Salle. Il brûla négligemment le papier après l'avoir lu. – _Votre père vous attend pour 8h dans mes quartiers. S.S. –_

Il lui restait un quart d'heure pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Pas qu'il ait grandement faim de toute façon. Il passa dix minutes à remuer sans conviction les œufs brouillés dans son assiette, les yeux désespérant de ne pas trouver la moindre tête brune ébouriffée dans la salle. Il laissa ces derniers vagabonder sur sa table, se demandant si l'un des visages qu'ils traversaient appartenait à la personne qui avait voulu le tuer.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait les effets de certains poisons et savait que si Snape voulait analyser la bouteille de potion c'était pour une bonne raison. Il se disait distraitement qu'il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression que c'était irréversible, qu'il allait mourir.

Il s'effrayait lui-même à penser à sa propre mort avec tant de détachement.

Il se leva et quitta la salle, sans attendre personne. Il avait disparu avant que ses amis ne puissent réagir. Il se rendit donc chez Snape, appréhendant mais désirant la rencontre avec son père.

Il avait envie d'avoir encore six ans, afin de n'éprouver aucune honte à vouloir être étreint et supporté par son père, réconforté rien que par sa présence, ayant l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver tant qu'il restait à ses côtés.

Il avait envie de s'enterrer au plus profond de ses draps et de se lamenter sur son sort, de la manière la plus égoïste qui soit. Il avait envie de dormir, de se perdre dans des mondes oniriques et de ne plus se réveiller. Il avait envie qu'Harry l'aime. Il avait envie de ne plus l'aimer.

Draco rentra dans le salon du professeur Snape sans prendre la peine de frapper.

-« Bonjour, Draco. »

-« Père ! » Un léger sourire vint orner les lèvres du fils. « Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Bien. » Il fit une légère pause. « Ce qui ne doit pas être ton cas. Honnêtement Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? » Le ton de Lucius était maintenant très sec.

-Vous…Vous savez ? »

-« Severus a eu la bonté de me mettre au courant. Et laisse moi te dire que tu t'es ridiculisé. Comment as-tu osé faire une chose pareille ? »

-« C'était spontané. »

-« C'était stupide. »

-« Je dirais griffondor. »

-« Ce qui revient au même. »

-« Je sais. »

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant, c'est fait. » Lucius le regarda longuement. « C'est un autre sujet qui m'amène. »

-« Je m'en doute, père. »

-« Alors, tu dois savoir ce que je vais te demander. »

-« Je vous avais dit que je ne deviendrais pas mangemort. » Le défi se reflétait clairement dans les yeux de Draco.

-« Et je t'avais répondu que je te laissais réfléchir. Je te croyais plus avisé, Draco. »

-« Désolé, père. »

-« Ne t'excuse pas comme ça. » La désapprobation présente dans la voix, Lucius l'observa ensuite longuement. « Draco, le Lord sait déjà que tu ne rejoindras pas ses rangs. »

-« Il vous en a parlé ? »

-« Non. Il est « déçu ». Mais il ne t'accorde pas la moindre importance. »

Draco se sentit vexé. Évidemment, que Voldemort le laisse tranquille l'arrangeait bien. Mais il n'aimait et n'avait jamais aimé être dénigré.

Son père reprit :

-« Et est-ce que le leader de l'autre camp t'en apporte, de l'importance ? »

Draco le regarda confusément.

-« Dumbledore ? Mais… »

-« Je ne parle pas de ce sénile arrogant. » répliqua avec dénigrement son père.

_Harry._

-« Pas la moindre. » Draco ne pouvait chasser la tristesse dans sa voix.

-« Est-ce vraiment possible ? »

-« Malheureusement. »

-« Je dirais plutôt heureusement, mais tout est une question de point de vue. » Le plus jeune ne répondit rien. « En tout cas, je n'admets pas qu'on te résiste. » Draco le fixa avec effarement. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il n'est désormais rien que je puisse faire pour te faire changer d'avis, et même si c'était le cas, ça ne servirait à rien. Il est trop tard pour que tu rebrousses chemin. J'espère que tu te rends compte de combien vos chances sont faibles de gagner. Le Lord sera toujours plus puissant que Dumbledore. »

-« Potter l'a déjà vaincu. »

-« Uniquement grâce à un certain concours de circonstances. Il ne tiendrait pas dix minutes face au Lord. »

-« Il est puissant ! »

-«L'amour t'aveugle. » Draco inspira profondément sous le regard de Lucius. « Il n'y a aucun risque que Potter puisse le vaincre. »

-« Je l'y aiderai. »

Lucius sourit.

-« Alors donne tout ce que tu as, Draco. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. »

-« Père… »

-« Débrouille-toi, mais obtiens ce que tu veux. Si c'est Potter, alors fais-le ramper à tes pieds. Ne fais pas tout ça pour rien. Profite de ta vie, Draco. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour toi. » Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer. « Fais attention. Il y en a ici qui te prennent pour cible. Severus pense qu'on t'a empoisonné. »

-« Je sais. » articula-t-il péniblement.

-« Nous nous séparons ici Draco. » Lucius mit ses mains sur ses épaules. « La prochaine fois, nous nous verrons peut-être sur un champ de bataille, qui sait ? » dit-il sombrement. « Je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux, alors ne m'en fais pas. »

-« Père… » Ses yeux s'humidifiaient sans qu'il y puisse rien.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Draco baissa la tête.

-« Vous me manquerez… »

Lucius ne répondit rien.

-« Père, je ne veux pas que.. ! »

-« Ne m'appelle plus ainsi Draco. Je ne suis plus ton père, ne me considère plus comme tel. »

-« Vous me reniez ! » Draco était choqué.

-« Non. Après tout, tu es le dernier héritier des Malfoy. Cela te portera d'ailleurs préjudice ; n'oublie pas qu'on attribue avec raison notre nom au Lord. Ton intégration va être dure. Cependant tu as pris une décision, alors respecte-la. Pense à moi comme à l'adversaire. »

Draco répondit d'un signe de tête.

-« Pars maintenant. »

Lucius lui indiqua la porte d'un léger mouvement. Draco s'y dirigea lentement.

-« Je suis fier de toi Draco. Tu as fait quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu faire. » La voix de Lucius était étonnamment basse.

Draco se retourna, la main crispée sur la poignée.

-« Quant à Potter, pas d'échec permis. On ne refuse rien à un Malfoy. »

-« Je n'échouerai pas. »

Draco adressa un triste sourire à son père avant de sortir, sur un dernier regard.

Lucius resta immobile un assez long moment, puis prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta dans l'âtre de cheminée. Il cria un nom inconnu avant d'être emporté par les flammes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'ennuyait à mourir en cours de métamorphose. Il s'était réveillé d'assez bonne humeur, un sentiment étrange l'apprivoisant. Il avait l'impression peu commune d'être en sécurité. Il s'était toujours sentit protégé dans Hogwarts, mais sa confiance envers le château et son infaillibilité avait été profondément ébranlée lors de sa quatrième année. C'est pourquoi il se méfiait de la sensation jusqu'alors rare qui l'entourait ce matin-là.

McGonagall aidait actuellement Lavande à changer une dague en plume. Le résultat n'était guère concluant. Harry, lui, avait réussi très facilement ; mais il savait parfaitement que c'était uniquement grâce aux « cours supplémentaires » qu'il avait tous les soirs. Il maîtrisait bien mieux sa magie qu'avant.

Métamorphoser la dague ne posait, en soi, pas tellement de difficultés. Celle-ci venait du fait que la dague était lancée vers eux, et qu'elle était constituée d'un métal très dense.

Il regardait le reste de sa classe, quelque chose comme de la lassitude dans le regard. Il repensait distraitement à la soirée précédente. Il pensait avoir été clair avec Malfoy, peu importe combien il avait pu être blessant. Il avait bien remarqué que Malfoy était assez « tourmenté » par cette histoire ; mais Harry ne voulait pas faire partie de cette dernière. Il n'aimait pas Malfoy. C'était quelque chose de presque instinctif.

Il avait appris avec les années à anticiper chaque mauvais coup, chaque embuscade que le blond avait pu lui tendre. Mais il devait avouer que cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que le serpentard n'avait rien tenté de réellement sérieux contre lui, il avait simplement continué leurs joutes verbales habituelles. Harry avait aimé enfoncer Malfoy lors de sa sixième année. Il était alors dépressif, et pouvoir reporter son mal sur quelqu'un d'autre l'avait soulagé. Le père de Malfoy était en prison à ce moment-là et il avait usé de cet argument.

Repensant au fait que Malfoy ne l'avait plus attaqué ces dernières années, il se demanda si c'était en rapport avec tout ce que le blond faisait actuellement. Il ne savait pas comment Malfoy avait pu réussir à se convaincre qu'il l'aimait. Il ne le connaissait même pas.

Harry pensa que le blond donnait un mauvais nom à ce qu'il ressentait, et son substitut d'amour lui apparaissait dégoûtant.

Pourtant, Malfoy avait eu l'air si sûr de lui lorsqu'il lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il l'aimait. Harry doutait. Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un, lui. Il avait cru être amoureux de Chang mais l'avait rapidement oubliée ainsi que toutes celles qui avaient suivies. Harry cherchait le réconfort. Et cela avait été auprès de plusieurs jolies filles qu'il l'avait trouvé ces derniers mois. Mais aucune d'elle n'avait réussi à le retenir très longtemps. La pensée saugrenue que c'était peut-être justement parce qu'elles étaient des filles lui traversa l'esprit et il ne put s'en empêcher mais rougit légèrement. A quoi pensait-il ?

Autant l'admettre, Malfoy était beau. Au moins, il ne pouvait rien lui reprocher là-dessus. Mais sa beauté physique était entachée par sa laideur intérieure. Et Harry n'avait jamais eu la moindre envie d'embrasser les lèvres du serpentard. D'ailleurs l'idée en elle-même ne l'avait jamais effleurée. Non, Malfoy le répugnait.

Il ne savait même trouver une seule qualité morale chez le serpentard. Il avait eu du courage, c'était tout. Et c'était déjà étonnant en y pensant. Harry pensa une fois de plus à la possibilité d'un énorme coup monté visé à le livrer à Voldemort, mais la conviction des paroles du serpentard la veille l'empêchait d'y croire sérieusement. Pourtant, il en aurait été rassuré. Et Ron aussi d'ailleurs. Mais un plan pareil aurait été tellement absurde. Quoique, en y repensant, la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de s'isoler avec Malfoy pour lui parler. Il ne pouvait croire son imprudence à présent qu'il y songeait. Mais à ce moment-là déjà, il était complètement bouleversé par la déclaration de Draco.

_Je t'aime._

Harry frissonna, sans donner de raison à ce tremblement. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment Malfoy avait pu en arriver là…

_Je t'aime._

Il se remit en position devant son poignard et enclencha son départ, se plaçant derrière la ligne blanche qui érigerait une barrière défensive en cas d'échec de sa part. L'arme se transforma en plume blanche à deux mètres de lui et retomba mollement au sol. L'exercice étant à sa portée, il essaya de le compliquer en le réalisant sans l'aide de sa baguette. Personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Il se remit en position pour un essai. Il ne réussit à métamorphoser que le manche du poignard. Il réitéra donc le lancement. La dague venait de prendre la forme d'une plume de métal argentée, de cette teinte si particulière qui lui en rappelait une autre.

_Je t'aime._

-« Mr Potter ! Vous dépassez la limite protectrice! » s'écria soudainement MacGonagall.

Harry fit disparaître la plume à quarante centimètres de sa poitrine. MacGonagall le regarda estomaquée.

-« Où est votre baguette ? »

Harry indiqua d'un air gêné la poche de sa robe.

-« Vraiment vous êtes inconscient ! Où est la dague ? »

-« Je l'ai détruite, professeur. »

-« Vraiment ! »

Minerva MacGonagall avait désormais l'habitude d'être surprise par Harry Potter, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son admiration. Il avait été formé à la magie sans baguette six mois plus tôt seulement. Et elle savait qu'en s'entraînant deux ans entiers, elle-même n'arriverait jamais à faire disparaître une dague d'un geste de la main.

-« Je ne vous dirai rien pour cette fois, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus. »

-« Bien professeur. »

Il n'aimait pas les regards que portaient sur lui les autres élèves. Il plongea le sien dans celui d'Hermione et elle lui fit un joli sourire, comme si de rien n'était. Ce qui le rassurait toujours. Hermione était brillante et il savait que si elle avait suivi elle aussi des cours comme les siens elle aurait réussi la magie sans baguette. Le travail était la clé. Et il travaillait chaque jour un peu plus dur à conquérir plus de maîtrise, plus de nouveaux sorts, plus d'incantations

Le cours prit bientôt fin, et Harry grimaça à l'idée qu'il devait aller en défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur ne l'aimait pas, et cela était réciproque. Mais il avait tout d'abord une heure de pause.

Il suivit calmement Ron et Hermione dans les couloirs, les trois amis se dirigeant vers le parc.

-« Harry, je sais toujours pas comment tu fais ça si facilement. C'est pas juste. »

-« Tu sais bien que je suis formé à ça Ron. »

-« Mais quand même. »

-« Ca demande une entente particulière avec sa magie. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là. »

-« Tu cherches toujours un sens à tout Hermione. »

-« Mais tu trouves ça bien utile parfois. » répliqua-t-elle à son petit ami. Elle enchaîna ensuite : « Au fait Harry, je crois qu'on devrait parler à Hagrid. »

-« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

-« Hum, tu sais hier je crois qu'il n'a pas bien compris certaines choses. »

-« Tu parles ! « Félicitations ! » Je ne veux même pas imaginer à quoi il a pu penser. » dit Ron d'un air dégoûté.

-« Vous parlez de Malfoy. »

Hermione releva la tête étonnée. Harry avait semblé vouloir éviter un maximum le sujet jusqu'à présent. Mais il prononçait son nom d'un air étrange.

-« Je pense qu'il a mal interprété quelque chose...Et comme il est, euh, très expansif. Enfin bon, on sait tous qu'Hagrid ne sait pas tenir sa langue. »

-« J'irai le voir 'Mione. »

-« Mais on peut venir avec toi Harry. »

-« Non c'est bon. Merci. »

Un silence désagréable s'installa entre eux trois.

-« Hum, sinon, Harry. Tu vas parler à Malfoy ? » entama prudemment Hermione.

-« Quoi ! Mais.. »

-« Pourquoi tu veux qu'il aille parler à ce serpentard ! »

-« C'est pas à toi que je m'adressais Ron. » Elle continua tranquillement, d'un air détaché. « Et je pensais qu'Harry pourrait savoir s'il est mangemort. »

-« Je ne veux pas lui parler. »

-« Je suis totalement d 'accord avec Harry. »

Ils entraient à ce moment-là dans le hall, et Harry aperçut justement celui dont ils parlaient. Draco Malfoy écoutait d'une oreille apparemment distraite un autre garçon, brun. En regardant plus attentivement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'il avait croisé la veille au soir. Voilà donc où il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, auprès de Malfoy.

Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent à côté du groupe, s'attirant les regards suspicieux de Pansy Parkinson et d'autres serpentards. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Harry eut juste le temps d'entendre la voix du serpentard brun et il sourit légèrement à cela.

-« Je t'assure Dray ! C'était une panthère noire ! Elle était très belle oui, mais elle a failli me bouffer.»

-« Honnêtement, Blaise… »

-« Je jure que c'est vrai. Elle avait même les yeux verts. »

Draco le regarda d'un air qui signifiait clairement qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas sérieux.

-« Blaise. Tu viens me dire qu'une panthère se balade le soir dans les couloirs. Franchement ? A Hogwarts ? Et quoi encore, c'est peut-être l'animal de Dumbledore tant qu'on y est. »

-« Dray, je plaisante pas. »

-« C'est difficile à croire. »

-« Elle m'a même léché le front ! »

-« Alors là tu m'as définitivement convaincu. Tu as abusé de l'alcool hier. » Blaise ne répondit rien, un air profondément contrarié sur le visage. De toute façon, il n'avait bu que trois verres.

-« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ? »

-« Rien. »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Quoi, on ne peut plus se promener ? »

-« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Draco secoua la tête, trouvant la conversation que Blaise s'efforçait de continuer depuis bientôt une demi-heure vraiment déroutante.

Pansy regardait quant à elle attentivement le blond. Elle sentait son cœur faire des embardées chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête vers elle. Puis elle se rappelait tristement que son cœur à lui, il le destinait au stupide griffondor qui était passé devant eux sans leur accorder un regard. La vie était profondément injuste.

Mais cette fois-là, elle ne le regardait pas admirativement comme à son habitude ; ses yeux se promenaient avec inquiétude le long des cernes presque invisibles qui marquaient la peau pâle de Draco. Elle avait remarqué le matin même qu'il dormait mal. Et elle se doutait bien qu'il avait de bonnes raisons pour cela. Mais lui qui soignait d'habitude tant son apparence la délaissait légèrement. Il était toujours beau oui, et il le serait toujours à ses yeux. Mais il n'était pas « parfait ». Et c'était un signe de trouble conséquent chez Draco Malfoy.

Pansy se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour qu'il aille mieux. Blaise plaisantait comme à son habitude, Vincent l'observait avec toujours le même air vide, et Gregory écoutait la conversation de Blaise et Draco. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait plus faire comme avant. Et surtout pas s'accrocher au bras de Draco comme une jolie princesse. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

Draco devait avoir beaucoup de problèmes. Il se perdait pour un amour à sens unique – et Merlin, elle savait ce qu'il pouvait éprouver -, il ne deviendrait pas mangemort et son père le laissait affronter tout ça seul. De toute façon, il était clair que Lucius Malfoy ne suivrait pas son fils.

Draco les avait rejoint après leur deuxième heure de cours et il avait eu l'air assez secoué pour qui le connaissait. Et Pansy passait depuis plus de six ans ses journées entières à observer chacune de ses expressions. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé pourquoi il n'était pas en cours, il leur avait simplement indiqué qu'il avait vu son père. Blaise l'avait harcelé pour qu'il donne plus de détails. Draco avait fini par lâcher que Lucius le laissait libre de ses choix.

Pansy aurait aimé pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ses parents servaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi, et il était clair qu'elle deviendrait mangemort. Elle ne savait même pas comment ils pourraient réagir dans le cas contraire. Elle admirait encore plus Draco, car il avait eu le cran et il avait choisi.

Elle ne pourrait pas faire la même chose.

Pansy se tut tout simplement, écoutant ses amis discuter. Ils avaient cours de botanique dans dix minutes.

A suivre…

* * *

Et à bientôt ! ;)

Mel' qui s'en va en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire encore subir à Draco sans qu'il n'en vienne au suicide…Hum…

Se retourne brusquement : Au fait, une p'tite review ça serait gentil pour m'encourager ! Vraiment !

(Des étoiles dans les yeux.)


	8. Conversation entre deux feux

****

Honesty

Genre: romance, drame, updates longues à venir

**Spoilers :jusqu'au tome 5, le 6 n'est pas pris en compte**

Disclaimer : Je ne sais même pas comment on a pu confier mon petit Draco à la méchante Rowling ……Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment elle a pu faire ce qu'elle a fait dans le tome 6 ? Ouiiiiiiiin.

Note : Et bien, je crois que le syndrome « vacances » s'est abattu avec force sur moi. (Oui, oui, je suis victime ici.) J'ai soudain été prise d'une flemme incommensurable. Qui l'eut cru ? (Ahahaha.) Hum, vous savez quoi ? Aujourd'hui, le 9 août, nous sommes la St Amour. Comment ça il n'y a pas de rapport ?

Note 2 : Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, je suis désolée.

* * *

Rar :

Anitamalfoy : Bonjour ! Avant tout, je te remercie pour ta review ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas reviewé avant lol, ça me touche beaucoup que tu aimes cette histoire. J'espère en tout cas qu'ff net ne bloque pas d'autres reviews lol ! Je suis heureuse que le passage entre Harry et Draco t'ait plu, c'est un de ceux que j'affectionne particulièrement. Et de me dire que tu étais si émue est sans doute le plus joli cadeau qu'on puisse me faire ! Et oui, tout le monde a envie que les sentiments d'Harry évoluent lol (moi la première ). Mais c'est vrai qu'il va falloir du temps et beaucoup de patience à Draco. Contente que tu aimes Lucius !J'étais assez partagée quant aux réactions que ce personnage vu ainsi allait apporter. Pour finir, lorsque Harry fait disparaître la dague ce n'est pas l'amour de Draco qui lui donne cette force lol. Il n'existe pas de connexion entre eux qui ferait que Draco pourrait lui transmettre du pouvoir. Notre griffondor est simplement troublé et pas concentré, il fait disparaître l'arme comme si cela pouvait le débarrasser de ses « ennuis ». Bisous à toi ! A bientôt !

BlackNemesis : Coucou toi ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! XD Je sais pas pourquoi mais ta review me donne la pêche lol. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai bien envie de traumatiser Draco mdr. Mais bon, il remonte un peu dans ce chapitre (pour mieux redescendre gniark gniark). En tout cas, si je manque d'idées, je t'appelle mdr. Quelqu'un a-t-il effectivement empoisonné Draco ? Ah la grande question mdr. Et bien ça on le verra plus tard lol. Et non, la réponse ne venait pas dans ce chapitre lol. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes Lucius ! J'appréhendais un peu les avis des lecteurs quant au personnage lol. C'est vrai que d'habitude il est plutôt soit prêt à tuer son fils, soit en réalité un espion super sympa(il faut oser lol, mais j'aime bien quand même ). Ah le parallèle lol ! J'aime que ça te plaise, j'ai pris plaisir à insérer cela XD. Bon, je te laisse lire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il te donnera envie de lire la suite ! Bisous.

Clôtho :Alors tu n'aimes pas Harry ? XD J'espère pouvoir te faire bientôt changer d'avis lol. Décidément, je suis agréablement surprise par les avis qu'on me donne sur Lucius et Draco lol. C'est encore mieux si tu les vois bien comme ça. Quant au réseau, figure-toi qu'au début de la fic, je n'avais même pas eu l'intention d'en instaurer un lol ; l'idée m'est venue comme ça en écrivant un chapitre. Pour Harry-panthère et Blaise, on aura des nouvelles dans quelques chapitres :) En effet il n'est pas sûr que Draco ait été empoisonné, pourtant il y a des chances… Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Pansy, ce personnage est un peu développé dans ce chap. ! Et voui, Harry s'interroge et doute lol, ses raisonnements varient assez souvent XD. On ne peut pas tous les aimer. ;) Bon, voilà la suite, et de gros bisous de ma part ! A bientôt !

Princesse magique : Je suis une fois de plus désolée de mettre tant de temps ! Je vais vraiment essayer d'augmenter la fréquence de mes updates. En tout cas, merci de suivre encore ! Merci pour ta review !

Oxaline : Et voui me revoilà lol. Avec un nouveau chapitre bien entendu. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que l'autre ! Draco n'est sûrement pas au bout de ses peines lol, tu as bien raison ! Et oui, tentative d'empoisonnement ! On verra bien la suite de cette histoire lol. J'espère que Pansy te plaira encore dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup ! Bisous !

Boobagump : Tu as vraiment tout lu en entier ? D'un coup ? Wah ! (auteuse admirative) Ca me fait super plaisir que tu trouves l'histoire bien écrite (c'est un euphémisme !) ! Trop de suspense lol ? Ta review me met vraiment de bonne humeur ! XD En tout cas, on espère tous qu'Harry va tomber amoureux de Draco lol. Voilà la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue (auteuse désolée). Bisous !

Lilou : Bonjour ! Trois reviews !Je suis chanceuse ! XD Merci beaucoup ! Pour la chanson du prologue, je vais t'envoyer la traduction sans problème lol ! Tu me diras si c'était bien ce que tu pensais lol. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre deux t'ait émue à ce point. C'est un très joli compliment pour moi. Vi,vi, Snape arrive à ressentir la présence d'Harry mdr (c'est sûr que dans les livres il le manque souvent mdr ) et ce sera expliqué plus tard lol. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes ma fic :) Lucius se montre assez surprenant pas vrai ? lol Je suis complètement d'accord, on devrait pas faire souffrir Draco (en fait, je suis contre le principe mais j'adore l'appliquer lol). Je ne dis rien de plus pour ne pas gâcher les chapitres à venir lol, mais je pense que dans quelques temps tu changeras d'avis sur quelques petites choses. ;) Empoisonné ou pas ? Mystère, mystère lol. Merci énormément d'avoir lu et de m'avoir laissé de si gentils messages ! Bisous ! A bientôt ! P.S : J'ai également MSN, est-ce que je pourrais t'ajouter à mes contacts ?

Vert émeraude : Kikou ! Mon ange gardien va bien, il te passe le bonjour lol. Comment vas-tu toi ? Tu avances dans tes chapitres ? Pour répondre à ta question, non Draco n'a pas ressenti de connexion avec Voldemort. Mais c'est une théorie intéressante lol. J'ai mis un mois pour poster ! (auteuse toute contente )Je crois que c'est à peu près ce qu'il me faut lol. En tout cas, ça tombe avant la rentrée. XD C'est le passage du deuxième chapitre ton préféré ! Je suis surprise lol, mais ça fait plaisir ! Bisous et à plus !

* * *

_Je suis pendu à votre cou, dans le plus beau de mes rêves  
Mais je ne me réveille jamais près de vous  
Et j'en crève  
Je suis pendu sous vos fenêtres au pied de l'arbre peut-être demain la petite fleur qui va naître  
Vous racontera mon chagrin_

_C'est quand le bonheur ?_

_C'est quand le bonheur ?_

_C'est quand le bonheur ?_

_C'est quand le bonheur ?_

C'est quand le bonheur ?_ , Cali_

* * *

Chapitre 7

Conversation entre deux feux

Le reste de la semaine passa horriblement lentement aux yeux de Pansy. Les cours tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres se succédaient heure après heure, les laissant à leurs révisions des ASPICs en fin de journée. Ces derniers temps, Pansy se préoccupait plus de sa sortie d'Hogwarts que de ses résultats aux examens. Y avait-il un nombre minimum d'épreuves à réussir afin d'accéder au titre de mangemort ? Elle ne le pensait pas en tout cas.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle devrait rentrer dans le rang, comme bon nombre de ses amis de Serpentard. Pansy, elle, ne savait pas ce qu'elle souhaitait réellement faire. Dans ses jolis rêves de petite fille, de ceux qu'elle faisait encore deux ou trois ans plus tôt, elle grandissait heureuse au bras de Draco Malfoy, à l'abri de tout soucis financier, et élevait amoureusement ses enfants. Pansy n'avait jamais eu d'ambition, ce qui faisait d'elle une serpentard atypique. Ses parents l'avaient gâtée toute son enfance, et dans sa tête il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change plus tard. Elle avait été une petite princesse toute sa vie. A Hogwarts, étant une amie proche de Draco, on l'avait également considérée comme telle.

Sa septième année avait donné lieu à de nombreuses remises en question pour Pansy. La guerre qui lui avait semblée si abstraite s'était soudain illustrée de la mort d'un de ses cousins, et ses parents l'avaient abrutie de projets aussi inconcevables pour elle que le fait de s'intéresser à la technologie moldue. Dans son monde, les princesses n'avaient pas à tuer des gens et à se cacher.

Elle n'avait au départ rien considéré sérieusement ; puis, les mois passant et l'échéance approchant, la jeune fille s'était angoissée et avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses. Aujourd'hui, deux mois la séparait de son retour chez elle et elle était encore indécise. Elle ne voulait décevoir ses parents.

Assise ce samedi matin-là dans un confortable fauteuil de sa salle commune, son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit Draco et Blaise entrer en discutant. Ils la rejoignirent tranquillement, s'affalant ensuite dans le divan en face d'elle.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle avec insouciance, cachant comme elle le pouvait les préoccupations qui l'habitaient.

« Pas trop mal. » Blaise s'étira légèrement, jetant un œil discret à Draco qui n'avait rien répondu.

« Tant mieux ! Parce qu'aujourd'hui on sort à Pré-au-lard ! » continua joyeusement Pansy.

« Sans moi Princesse. » Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil. « J'ai autre chose à faire. »

Pansy haussa un sourcil.

« Comme ? »

« Coincer Patil dans un couloir sombre et désert ? »

« Hmph. Et toi Draco ? »

« Je viens. »

« Tant d'enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir. » fit remarquer la brune.

Draco lui jeta un regard agacé.

« Allons Draco, tu devrais te réjouir ! » Blaise se leva, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres alors qu'il se penchait au-dessus du dossier du blond, s'attirant deux regards interrogateurs. « Réfléchis un peu. Seuls les six et septièmes années sont autorisés à sortir. Ca signifie beaucoup plus de chances de voir le brun griffondor de tes pensées. » Là-dessus, Blaise ébouriffa gaiement les cheveux du blond et disparut de la salle avant que Draco ne réagisse.

Le blond remit furieusement ses cheveux en place sous le regard amusé et quelque peu éberlué de Pansy.

« Il y a une raison à sa bonne humeur débordante ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« Aucune idée. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il serait temps qu'elle cesse. » répliqua agressivement Draco.

« En tout cas, la tienne n'est pas élevée, d'humeur. » Pansy fronça des sourcils.

« Peut-être est-ce pour de bonnes raisons. »

« Sans doute. » La brune soupira. « Draco… » Le blond planta ses yeux dans les siens. Pansy ne soutint pas longtemps son regard. Elle reprit calmement. « Peut-être que nous pourrions partir plus tôt et déjeuner à Pré-au-lard ? S'il te plaît . »

« Très bien. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Disons qu'on se rejoint dans une heure dans le hall. »

« Ok . »

Sur ce, Draco se leva et la laissa seule.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry ! »

Le susnommé se retourna vivement, intercepté par Hermione au moment où il passait le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Tu viens avec nous à Pré-au-lard ? »

« Non. Je dois voir Rémus aujourd'hui. »

« Oh. »

« Je suis désolé. » Harry tenta d'ignorer l'air déçu d'Hermione et de dissimuler le sien.

« Tu ne peux pas ne pas y aller pour une fois ? Tu t'entraînes tout le temps Harry. »

« Désolé. »

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. » Hermione soupira. « Je sais que c'est important que tu y ailles. »

Harry lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« On se voit au dîner alors. » Hermione lui fit un baiser sur la joue puis rentra dans la salle commune.

Harry reprit son chemin. Il aurait aimé se rendre à Pré-au-lard comme la plupart de ses amis. Il irait à la place apprendre un nouveau sort d'attaque. Chacun ses priorités.

En attendant, il s'était décidé à parler avec Hagrid une bonne fois pour toutes, histoire d'éviter les malentendus. Il espérait ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps chez le demi-géant.

Il avait relégué les évènements du lundi au in fond de sa mémoire. Ou plutôt il avait essayé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur Draco Malfoy, une fois de plus. Et il n'y voyait aucun embryon de réponses plausibles.

Harry frappa à la porte d'Hagrid et n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre brusquement. Le visage du presque géant se fendit d'un énorme sourire à sa vue.

« Harry ! »

« Bonjour Hagrid. »

« Entre, entre ! Vas-y, assied-toi. »

Harry prit un siège.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci. » Harry avala sa salive. « En fait, je suis venu pour…euh, vous demander… » Hagrid le regarda curieusement. « …Hum, pourquoi félicitations ? »

« Félicitations ? »

« Oui, lundi en cours, vous m'avez dit félicitations. » dit nerveusement Harry en croisant les doigts sous la table, espérant tout sauf la raison à laquelle il pensait.

« Ah ! Mais pour Malfoy bien sûr ! » Hagrid sourit largement. « C'était inattendu bien sûr mais … »

Harry rougit. Effectivement, Hermione ne s'était pas trompée. Mais comment Hagrid pouvait croire une chose pareille ? Il toussa faiblement dans sa main.

« Mais enfin, il n'y a rien entre Malfoy et moi. » dit Harry très gêné.

Hagrid le regarda un moment sans sembler comprendre.

« Rien ? Mais, comment ça rien ? »

Harry commençait déjà à trouver la conversation pénible.

« Mais enfin, il a dit qu'il t'aimait. »

« Oui, mais je ne savais pas moi. »

« Oh. »

Un léger silence s'installa. Puis Hagrid reprit :

« Mais alors…vous n'êtes pas…euh, ensemble ? »

« Non. » répondit Harry de manière neutre.

« Oh. »

Harry lui lança un regard significatif. Les joues du demi géant s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« Mais il a l'air très amoureux le pauvre ! »

Harry le regarda choqué.

« Mais Hagrid ! Malfoy et moi nous détestons depuis la première année ! Je veux dire… Il est invivable ! » Le visage rouge d'Harry se figea quelques instants. « De toute façon, vous étiez complètement saoul ce soir-là ! Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez en juger. »

Hagrid répondit après quelques secondes de répit, un air étonné au visage.

« C'est vrai… » répondit-il en ignorant les dernières phrases qu'Harry regrettait déjà. « Je n'y pensais plus ces derniers temps. Avec tout ce qui se passe… »

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. » dit Harry d'un air triste, en se mordillant la lèvre. « De toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'accorde tant d'importance à cette histoire… »finit-il avec un petit rire faux.

Hagrid reprit finalement curieusement :

« Mais tu lui as dit quoi alors ? »

Harry le fixa d'un air stupéfait, tout sentiment de repentir envolé.

« Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je lui dise quelque chose ! » répliqua-t-il avec véhémence. Il se sentait vaguement en colère, sans pouvoir l'expliquer. « Si vous voulez savoir, je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas ! » acheva-t-il d'un air agressif.

Il ignora cette fois-ci l'air ébahi et peiné d'Hagrid et sortit précipitamment de la cabane, en marmonnant un faible « au revoir ».

Ses pas pressés le conduisirent jusqu'au hall, dans lequel il croisa Pansy Parkinson, qui le regarda bizarrement. Ce qu'il pouvait exécrer cette fille. Il pensa sardoniquement que ça avait du lui faire les pieds d'apprendre que Draco ne l'aimait pas. Il était connu dans tout Hogwarts qu'elle en pinçait et s'accrochait à Malfoy depuis des années. Il fut pris de remords quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque légèrement calmé il s'adossa à un mur à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. La pauvre fille devait être triste, et à vrai dire, il aurait préféré que Malfoy jette son dévolu sur elle. Le blond pourrissait décidément la vie de bon nombre de personnes.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir ses pensées se tourner toutes les dix minutes vers Malfoy. Il ne savait même pas comment Hagrid avait pu songer une seule seconde que les sentiments du serpentard étaient…réciproques. Il retint une grimace de dégoût.

Toujours était-il que beaucoup de choses l'intriguaient chez Malfoy et qu'il était certain qu'il n'arrivait pas à les ignorer comme Harry l'avait souhaité. Cet échec constant lui pesait ; il ne voyait d'autres solutions que de trouver réponse à ses questions. Mais cette fois encore, il n'avait aucun moyen d'y parvenir.

Il rejoignit Rémus dans leur salle habituelle. L'entraînement lui ferait oublier un court instant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco rejoignit Pansy dans le hall à midi pile. Elle lui sourit légèrement et lui emboîta le pas vers l'extérieur.

« Un programme particulier pour aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'ils montaient dans une calèche après avoir écouté pendant un quart d'heure les indications de MacGonagall.

« Très. » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

Draco n'ajouta rien, reportant son regard neutre vers la fenêtre. Pansy quand à elle observa rêveusement le reflet que formait le visage du blond sur sa vitre.

Ils arrivèrent quelques temps plus tard à Pré-au-lard et se rendirent dans un petit restaurant à moitié rempli, dans lequel ils prirent place sous les regards furtifs des autres clients.

« Alors, ce programme ? » interrogea Draco, tandis qu'ils buvaient tranquillement leur café.

« Je pensais d'abord me faire couper les cheveux, ça ne t'ennuie pas d'attendre ? » Elle enchaîna aussitôt. « De toute façon, j'en ai besoin. Ensuite, j'envisageais de dilapider ma fortune en vêtements et cosmétiques. »

Aucune expression ne traversa le visage de Draco ; il reposa délicatement sa cuillère sur sa soucoupe et avala une gorgée.

« Tu m'as traîné à Pré-au-lard pour un après-midi relooking ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Mais oui ! C'est tout à fait ça ! Que des dépenses utiles bien entendu. Je ne connais pas de meilleurs moyens de se détendre. » répliqua-t-elle gaiement. « Et sincèrement Draco, tu en as besoin aussi. » ajouta-t-elle gentiment. « Tu as l'air…fatigué. » termina-t-elle avec hésitation.

Draco n'avait pas vraiment besoin de Pansy pour prendre conscience que de jolies cernes se faisaient distinctes sous ses yeux. Il dormait mal et ne disposait plus de potions de sommeil.

Cependant, la brune continua en faisant fi de son grognement agacé.

« Nous pourrions ensuite nous rendre aux Trois Balais avant de rentrer. J'aimerais te parler un peu… » ajouta-t-elle vaguement.

« On ferait mieux de se dépêcher alors » fit remarquer Draco.

Ils payèrent donc et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, en parlant avec plus d'entrain avec plus d'entrain que Draco n'en avait eu en quatre jours.

« Après vous, très chère. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil, en ouvrant la porte et en inclinant la tête.

Pansy passa joyeusement devant lui ; et prit avec bonheur le bras qu'il lui tendit une fois dans la rue. De petits plaisirs ne lui feraient assurément pas de mal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry et Rémus se laissèrent tomber, en sueur, contre deux murs opposés, complètement essoufflés.

« C'était…très bien…Harry. » dit Rémus entre chaque inspiration.

Ils achevaient plusieurs séances de duels intenses, ayant mis en pratique le plus de sorts physiques possibles.

« Par contre.. » reprit le loup garou, « Tu…dois améliorer…ton sortilège d'accélération. » conclut-il en se relevant.

« Ok. » Harry s'épongea le front de sa manche.

Rémus lui tendit une main qu'il empoigna avec gratitude pour se hisser sur ses pieds. Ils rendirent à la pièce son état initial, avant de s'installer sur deux tables.

Harry but de longues gorgées d'eau avant de se sentir abreuvé.

« Au fait Harry… Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore te l'a dit mais… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ! »demanda Harry en relevant la tête, craignant un mauvais événement.

« L'ordre compte un nouveau membre. »

« Ah ! C'est une bonne nouvelle alors. » dit le brun avec un sourire. « Je connais cette personne ? »

« Et bien, oui. »

« Qui est-ce ? » interrogea curieusement Harry, en portant la bouteille d'eau à sa bouche.  
« Malfoy. »

Le brun avala sa gorgée de travers sa gorgée. Il toussait encore à moitié lorsqu'il s'exclama, la main de Rémus tapotant son dos :

« Mais ils ont perdu la tête ! »

L'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal le regarda avec désapprobation. Mais le griffondor n'en tint pas compte.

« Comment peuvent-ils lui faire confiance ! C'est impensable ! »

« Il semble sincère. »

« Sincère ! On parle du fils de Lucius Malfoy là ! »

« Et justement, il est le fils, pas le père. » fit remarquer Rémus. « Tu étais le premier à qui ces rapprochements-là étaient insupportables…De toute manière, Dumbledore est convaincu de son adhérence à notre cause. Il semblerait qu'il l'ait testé. »

Harry resta coi.

« C'est…c'est ridicule. »

« Draco Malfoy a besoin de l'aide de l'Ordre Harry. Selon Severus, il serait en danger à cause des mangemorts. »

« Mais c'est _Snape _! Évidemment qu'il plaidera en faveur de Malfoy ! »

« Harry, tu dépasses les bornes … » dit tranquillement Rémus.

Le griffondor se calma aussitôt.

« Je suis désolé. » Il inspira. « Si vous pensez que c'est un bon choix…Peut-être…Du moment que je n'ai pas à le côtoyer… »

Rémus ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore prendrait certainement un malin plaisir à les faire coopérer. Il n'entendit pas les mots à peine soupirés d'Harry.

« Si seulement il ne s'était rien passé… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco regarda d'un œil sceptique la chemise verte que lui tendait Pansy. Définitivement trop claire. Et trop vive surtout. Il la remit à sa place.

« T'es pas drôle Draco. » dit la brune d'un air déçu.

Le blond roula des yeux.

« Honnêtement, tu t'attends à ce que je porte ça ? »

« Non, mais je pouvais toujours essayer. » répondit-elle maussade. « Et je ne regrette pas, je le referais rien que pour revoir ton expression. » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, secouant la tête en faisant voler ses cheveux aux reflets désormais violets.

« Je croyais qu'on faisait les boutiques pour toi au fait, tu peux me dire pourquoi on se retrouve ici ? » demanda Draco de la cabine dans laquelle il était rentré avec une bonne douzaine d'habits.

« Pour m'amuser ? » Le rire dissimulé de Pansy s'entendait dans sa voix. Cependant celui-ci s'étouffa lorsque le blond sortit de derrière le rideau. Draco haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

« Wah ! J'aurais jamais cru que des vêtements moldus te mettraient si bien en valeur ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le dévorant des yeux.

« Moi non plus. » répondit Draco en se regardant dans une glace, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Évidemment les jeans moldus moulaient bien plus que les robes sorcières.

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? » fit-il distraitement, se contemplant toujours.

« Fais moi plaisir et prends-les ! »

Draco la regarda en souriant.

« Pans' , je suis d'accord quant au fait que ces vêtements sont pas mal, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas avoir un jour l'occasion de les porter. Surtout devant mon pè… » Draco s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre.

« On verra bien ce que tu diras quand tu auras essayé tout ça ! » répliqua-t-elle avec un peu plus d'entrain que nécessaire en lui fourrant encore une dizaine de cintres dans les mains, faisant de son mieux pour dissiper le bref silence gêné qu'avait instauré la remarque de Draco.

« En plus des autres ! »

« Oui, oui ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! »

Draco retourna dans la cabine.

« Tu sais Draco, je pense _vraiment_ que tu devrais les prendre. » s'extasia Pansy lorsqu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard il refermait une fois de plus le rideau.

« Peut-être, oui… »

« Bien sûr ! Et puis… » ajouta-t-elle plus bas, « …pense que rien que le fait de porter des affaires moldues montrera aux griffys que tu es plus « ouvert ». »

« Pas très subtile comme technique » fit remarquer ironiquement Draco, souriant de là où Pansy ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Et qui a dit que les griffondors étaient subtils d'abord ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Le blond secoua la tête, amusé.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Pansy attendait encore devant la cabine.

« Pansy, pas question que je mette ça. » entendit-elle.

« Ca quoi ? » Honnêtement, elle ne se rappelait plus trop de tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné à essayer. « Laisse moi voir ! » reprit-elle, cette fois curieuse.

« Non ! »

« Allez, s'il te plaît ! »

« Une condition. »

« Oui ? »

« Un : tu essayes aussi des vêtements moldus ensuite, et deux : tu ne ris pas. »

« Ok pour le un, et deux y a pas de risque, tout te va de toute façon . D'ailleurs c'est même pas juste… » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ok. »

Pansy guetta donc impatiemment la cabine. Une minute passée, elle s'exclama :

« Bon alors ! »

« Je viens.. » Draco soupira. Pitié, il ne voulait pas sortir. Ce pantalon le moulait atrocement.

Finalement, il émergea de derrière le rideau, les joues un peu colorées. Pansy le regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

« Tu as promis de ne pas rire. »

« Mais je ne ris pas ! » nia-t-elle. « Tu es…époustouflant ! »

La vendeuse qui le regardait quelques mètres plus loin hocha la tête avec vigueur.

Draco regarda d'un air critique son reflet. Non, vraiment, les habits lui collaient au corps, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise et surtout il avait l'air…

« …horriblement gay. » acheva-t-il.

Pansy le regarda de nouveau. Bon, oui, peut-être, mais…

« Bah, de toute façon, tu l'es, quelle importance ? Ca te va si bien ! »

Draco se recacha derrière le rideau, enlevant rapidement ses vêtements. Pansy saisit le pantalon en cuir et le tee-shirt moulant qu'elle vit apparaître devant elle.

« Tu ne les prends pas alors ? »dit-elle déçue.

« Non. »

Elle les rendit donc à une vendeuse qui passait.

« Je ne suis pas gay. » souffla soudainement Draco alors qu'il se rhabillait.

« Pardon ? » murmura Pansy avec surprise. « Mais tu … » commença-t-elle avec dans la voix de l'espoir malgré elle.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. » devança-t-il en empoignant les vêtements qu'il avait sélectionnés.

« Tu appelles ça comment alors ? »

Draco ouvrit le rideau.

« Amoureux ? » dit-il avec un sourire hésitant.

Pansy lui rendit son sourire avec un peu de gêne, avant de se diriger vers la caisse, le cœur soudainement lourd. Draco la suivit avec quelques temps de retard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Et si quelqu'un te lançait un doloris, comment est-ce que tu… » Rémus n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa question ; Dumbledore entra dans la pièce.

« Mr le Directeur » accueillit Harry en se levant.

Rémus ne dit rien, regardant suspicieusement le sourire qu'arborait Dumbledore.

« Bonjour Harry. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Plutôt bien… »

« Tant mieux, tant mieux. »

Il le regarda avec toujours le même sourire pendant quelques minutes, avant que Rémus ne tousse discrètement.

« Vous voulez quelque chose Albus ? »

« Hum, et bien oui, effectivement. J'ai une requête à te formuler Harry. » dit le viel homme d'un air – faussement – contrit.

Harry le regarda avec attention. Une petite voix dans son esprit lui indiqua qu'il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » questionna-t-il avec appréhension.

« Je suppose que Rémus t'a déjà mis au courant à propos de Mr Malfoy ? »

« Oui. » répondit le brun en fronçant le nez. « Il est entré dans l'Ordre. »

« Exact. » continua Albus en souriant. « Et j'aurais besoin que tu lui indiques l'emplacement, en tant que gardien du secret, de Square Grimmault. »

Harry resta sous le choc quelques instants, incapable de répondre.

« Vous n'y pensez pas Albus ! » interposa Rémus. « Il est bien prudent de le lui révéler ? »

« J'ai confiance en lui. Dans tous les cas, il ne pourra le révéler à personne, puisque Harry est le gardien. » répliqua Albus d'un air sérieux. Il se retourna ensuite vers le griffondor resté muet. « Alors Harry ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Ignorant son esprit qui lui criait _HORS DE QUESTION ! _inlassablement, le brun hocha la tête d'un air absent.

« Bien ! » conclut Albus joyeusement. « Alors je te demanderai de rejoindre mon bureau ce soir à 9H. » Il sortit ensuite.

Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa : _Ce soir !_

Il tourna un regard suppliant vers Rémus, qui haussa les épaules d'un air impuissant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pansy et Draco sortaient d'une boutique de vêtements moldus féminins, cinq sacs ajoutés aux six précédents. La jeune fille avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils portaient tous les deux des vêtements moldus, Pansy ayant supplié le blond de les mettre pour lui faire plaisir. Pansy était donc revêtue d'une légère robe pastel, et Draco d'un jean et d'une chemise à manche courte blanche.

« Et puis avoue que ça porte quand même moins chaud que nos robes. »

« Pansy, je les ai mis maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine de me convaincre. » taquina le blond.

« Et alors ? Tu pourrais toujours décider de les enlever maintenant. »

« En plein milieu de la rue ? »

« J'ai toujours su que tu avais un côté exhibitionniste. » répliqua-t-elle.

Draco sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quel est le programme ensuite ? »

« On retourne à Pré-au-lard ! »

« Ok . »

Ils transplanèrent donc dans le hall prévu à cet effet dans le village sorcier, installé et très surveillé depuis le début de la guerre. Les étudiants d'Hogwarts n'avaient normalement pas le droit de quitter Pré-au-lard, mais Pansy et Draco n'avaient jamais réellement respecté cette règle. Étant enfant de mangemort, ils ne risquaient rien de ce côté-là.

Ils firent une légère sensation en débarquant en territoire sorcier vêtu en moldus.

« Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas très subtil. » remarqua Draco.

« Mais non, ils sont éblouis, c'est tout. » répliqua avec amusement la brune.

« Désespérante. »

« Tu n'es pas censé le dire à voix haute. » se plaignit-elle.

« En route, Miss. » Il lui tendit son bras avec un sourire narquois.

« Draco, enlève ce sourire de tes lèvres. »

« Quel sourire ? »

« Celui-là. Raah, tu m'énerves ! » gémit-elle, en reprenant cependant le bras galamment proposé et en tirant vivement Draco derrière elle ensuite.

« Hé ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit où on allait. »

« Là. » indiqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant et en pointant du doigt un institut de beauté.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Ok, cette fois je t'attends dehors. »

« Allez Draco, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. S'il te plaît. »

« Pas question. »

« Ils pourraient faire disparaître très rapidement tes jolies cernes. » fit-elle remarquer perfidement.

« Pansy, mes cernes comme tu dis, sont mon problème. Pas le tien. »

« Mais Draco … » Elle se sentait revigorée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer et bien plus joyeuse que quelques temps auparavant. « Tu pourrais me faire plaisir quand même. Et puis, je fais attention à ta santé moi. »

« Pansy faire disparaître les marques visibles ne résout en rien le problème. »

« Au moins le côté esthétique, c'est le plus important. »

« Je n'irai pas. »

« S'il te plaît ? »

« Non. » Pourquoi s'entêtait-elle enfin ?

« Tu sais Draco, un garçon en bonne santé, c'est quand même plus attirant qu'un type avec des cernes de trois kilomètres de long. » insinua-t-elle. Pas qu'elle le pensait réellement, Draco aurait été désirable habillé d'un sac poubelle.

« Tu sous-entends que j'ai une tête horrible ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« N'exagérons rien. » Elle retint une mine horrifiée. Si Draco Malfoy était affreux, ne parlons pas des autres. « Seulement que tu ne séduiras personne avec une tête de déterré ? » Ouh quel mensonge.

« Je n'ai l'intention de séduire personne, Pansy. » observa-t-il.

« Comment ça personne ? Et..hum, ton griffy ? » fit-elle en retenant une grimace de dépit.

« Franchement Pans', tu crois qu'il y a de l'espoir ? » dit-il en souriant et en secouant la tête. « Moi non. »

« Moi si ! Enfin Draco regarde-toi ! Tu es sublime ! » Et ça venait du cœur. « Il faudrait être vraiment bête pour, euh, laisser passer l'occasion ? » finit-elle avec hésitation, en rougissant de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Draco la regarda sans mot dire. Elle se sentit gênée.

« De toute façon » reprit-elle, « tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour rien ? Tu l'auras bien un jour. » Du moins, elle l'espérait sans y croire et en s'y forçant.

« Tu es gentille. » dit doucement Draco avec un sourire triste qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, mais qu'elle classa comme un des plus beaux qu'elle verrait jamais.

Les mots la touchèrent ; elle avait soudain l'impression de s'être plus rapprochée de Draco en un après-midi qu'en sept ans. Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer et cligna des paupières.

« Alors tu entres ? » dit elle en souriant.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit » soupira-t-il.

« Je t'y traîne de force. » avertit-elle.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens. »

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule par les temps qui courent ? » tenta-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

« Tu plaisantes ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Non, pourquoi ? » Elle sourit.

« J'abandonne. » Il haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste. « Très bien je te suis. Ça a intérêt à être bref. »

Elle retint un cri de victoire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait une fois de plus prit sa forme animagus. Les couloirs étaient peu fréquentés et il savait se fondre facilement dans l'ombre. Ca le détendait de marcher sur ses quatre pattes.

Il ne voulait pas donner l'adresse à Malfoy. Il allait devoir se retrouver devant l'autre garçon, et de plus il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se rende à Square Grimmault. Harry avait hérité de la place. Il grogna.

Il fut soudainement coupé dans ses pensées par un cri étouffé devant lui. Il releva la tête vivement. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Blaise Zabini. Décidement, il était écrit quelque part qu'il devait le croiser à chaque coin de mur. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser. Il se retourna rapidement et détala.

« Hé ! Mais attend ! » Harry entendit le serpentard courir et crier après lui avant de disparaître au loin. « La prochaine fois je t'aurai ! » jura Blaise à bout de souffle

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Pourquoi tu l'aimes Draco ? »

Les deux serpentards avaient finalement quitté l'institut – Draco étant forcé d'admettre que leur baume miracle fonctionnait bel et bien – et avaient rejoint les Trois Balais. Ils avaient demandé une pièce à part, pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

Leurs boissons trônaient tranquillement sur la table entre eux deux ; et Pansy le regardait avec des yeux tristes, venant de poser la question dérangeante à laquelle il ne savait que répondre.

« Pourquoi tu l'aimes Draco ? »

Il imagina qu'il devait bien ça à Pansy. Elle avait été vraiment avenante et ouverte cet après-midi là. Ca ne devait pas être facile pour elle.

« Pour beaucoup de choses. » répondit-il finalement. « Pour tout et pour rien. J'aime sa ténacité. Son courage. Sa détermination. Son sourire. Son intelligence. L'attention qu'il met inconsciamment dans chacun de ses gestes. La mélodie de son rire. Sa magie qui fait crépiter l'air de puissance. L'éclat de ses yeux… Enormément de choses en fait.. » fit-il avec un petit sourire, les yeux observant le liquide qu'il faisait remuer dans son verre.

« Je vois. » fit-elle, d'une voix qu'elle espérait pas trop brisée, après quelques instants. « J'imagine que tu ne me diras pas comment tu t'en aies rendu compte, à quel moment et pourquoi ? »

« Pas la moindre chance. »

« Je m'en doutais. Mais c'était quand même le sens majoritaire de ma question. »

« Désolé. » En réalité, il ne l'était pas du tout. Mais il ne révelerait certainement jamais ce qui l'avait fait évoluer.

« C'est pas grave. » Sa voix craqua sur la fin. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche mais Draco avait déjà relevé la tête.

« Pans' ? » Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est rien…Je..suis…désolée. » articula-t-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. « C'est juste…..avec…toute cette pression… »

« Arrêtes de pleurer, Pansy. » lui dit-il doucement en mettant une main sur son épaule. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens pensa-t-il avec désolation.

« Désolée..Je…suis vraiment…pitoyable. » dit-elle en reniflant. « En plus, mon maquillage est parti maintenant. » remarqua-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Draco se retint de lever les siens au ciel.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui…Je… » Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et inspira profondément son l'œil inquisiteur de Draco. « Non. Non, ça va pas du tout. » dit-elle finalement en croisant ses bras sur ses genoux.

Draco se rassit sur son fauteuil, face à elle, et prit son verre sur la table basse.

« C'est ce dont tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t-il ave précaution.

« Oui. » Elle prit le temps de réfléchir un peu avant de laisser tomber et de lâcher en définitive un pauvre : « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Draco comprit instantanément. Il secoua cependant énergiquement la tête, la regardant avec impuissance.

« Je ne peux pas décider pour toi Pansy. Fais ce qui te semble le mieux. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple ! Pour quoi, pour qui je le ferai ? Personne ne nous fera jamais confiance. »

« Tu te trompes, Pansy. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre… » Elle lui fit un pauvre sourire. « Tu es le seul que je connaisse à avoir pris parti contre le seigneur. »

« Ce n'est pas un « seigneur » Pans'. » dit-il en crachant presque le mot.

« Peu importe. » Elle semblait désabusée. « Blaise ne sait pas quoi faire non plus. » continua-t-elle. « Même si je crois qu'il a plus de volonté que moi… Mais nous savons tous très bien que Vincent et Greg deviendront mangemorts dès leur sortie ! »

Oui, Draco s'en doutait effectivement.

« Et même pour Blaise » ajouta Pansy, « ses parents ne sont pas mangemorts non ? Même si ils soutiennent leur cause, ils ne le sont pas. Ce n'est pas comme pour nous. »

« Ne vit pas en fonction de tes parents. »

« Et comment je ferais sans eux ! Je veux pas les laisser … »

« Je ne suis pas dans le même cas que toi Pansy. Tu dois voir par toi-même. »

« C'est trop dur ! Je ne veux pas choisir. » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourtant, tu seras obligée. » constata-t-il.

« Tu m'aiderais si je faisais comme toi ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

« Si tu en as besoin. »

« Merci… »

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un petit moment, puis Pansy regarda sa montre.

« Il va falloir y aller. »

Draco acquiesça, finissant son verre.

« Dis moi Draco, je peux te poser une question ? »

« C'est ce que tu viens de faire. »

« Alors une autre ? »

« Essaye toujours. »

« Je me demande… Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? Je veux dire, la chanson ? »

Le blond la darda de son regard glacé.

« J'avais décidé de le dire devant un grand nombre de personnes. La chanson ensuite, je crois que je me suis laissé un peu emporter par les évènements..» annonça-il pensivement.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« En réalité, je voulais que tout le monde le sache, que j'étais amoureux de Harry. » dit-il d'un ton qui la fit frissonner. « Et il y avait une autre raison à cela. Puisque tout le monde connaît cet état de fait, Dumbledore ne peut pas me demander d'espionner pour son compte. »

« Tu penses qu'il t'aurait demandé ça ? » dit-elle d'un air choqué. « Mais, comment l'aurait-il su de toute façon ? Si tu l'avais dit juste à Potter ? »

« Le vieux sait toujours tout. » répondit-il en roulant des yeux. « Il aurait sans aucun doute fini par le savoir. Mais, sans cela Pansy, je voulais depuis un moment rejoindre « leur camp ». Ca a juste été l'occasion. »

La brune aquiesça silencieusement, songeuse.

« Si je m'étais tourné vers Dumbledore, il m'aurait très certainement demandé de devenir mangemort. Un allié dans les rangs du Lord, c'était non négligeable. Seulement le métier d'espion, très peu pour moi. Si je change de côté, ce n'est pas pour me faire tatouer sa marque horrible sur le bras, ni pour le côtoyer chaque jour. J'ai eu ma dose de doloris. »

Il leva le charme de silence qu'ils avaient posé et ils quittèrent le petit salon privé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione ? »

« Hm ? »

« C'est bien Malfoy qui vient de passer ? »

« Oui. »

« Et habillé en moldu ? »

« Oui. »

« …C'est une hallucination collective ? »

Hermione pouffa.

« Je ne pense pas, Ron. Il y avait Parkinson avec. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait habillé comme ça ! »

« Hé, Parkinson aussi était en moldue. » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Je sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je trouve ça inquiétant. Les serpentards perdent la tête en ce moment ? »

« Ron, tu ne devines pas pourquoi il change ? »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que ce serait pour… »

« J'ai l'impression que si. »

Ron éclata de rire.

« C'est la meilleure ! En tout cas, il se plante. Harry n'est pas du genre à s'attarder aux détails extérieurs. »

« L'apparence est toujours très importante quand même. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faudra trouver autre chose pour convaincre Harry. En même temps, ça m'étonne de Malfoy de faire quelque chose d'aussi peu ingénieux. »

« C'est un serpentard. » fit Ron avec dégout.

« Justement, le choixpeau dit qu'ils sont « rusés ». » dit-elle en souriant.

« Tu parles. Le jour où Crabbe et Goyle prononceront eux-mêmes une phrase complète, peut-être que je pourrai y croire. Pas avant. » dit-il d'un air buté.

Hermione secoua la tête et l'embrassa.

« Allez viens, on va manquer le départ. »

« Je te suivrais au bout du monde. » répliqua-t-il en riant à moitié.

Hermione rougit.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens. »

« Mais ce ne sont pas des bêtises. » sourit-il.

Elle le traînait déjà dans la rue.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant MacGonagall qui prenait les noms, ils aperçurent une fois de plus les deux serpentards.

« Ce qui est sûr » glissa Ron, « c'est que Parkinson ne perd pas espoir. »

« C'est sûr qu'elle s'accroche désespérement au bras de Malfoy. » Hermione roula des yeux. « L'amour est aveugle. »

« Tu dis ça pour moi 'Mione ? » fit Ron avec malice.

« Idiot. » Ils montèrent dans une calèche.

« Je me demande comment va Harry… Il m'a dit qu'il allait s'entraîner avec Rémus aujourd'hui. »

« Une fois de plus. Je sais. Il est fatigué en ce moment. Il ne dort pas beaucoup. En plus avec les ASPICs… »

« Oui, je m'inquiète…Il lui arrive toujours tellement de choses. Je veux dire, Voldemort, Malfoy, l'Ordre, il doit gérer ses entraînements, et en plus les examens…Pourquoi toujours lui ? Ils ne pourraient pas le laisser tranquille pour une fois ! »

« Il me manque aussi Hermione. »

« J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de tout ça. Nos premières années me manquent. »

Ron l'enlaça.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Je persiste, tu aurais vraiment dû prendre ce pantalon de cuir. »

« Pansy, la moitié des élèves viennent de frôler la crise cardiaque. » lui fit-il noter avec amusement.

« Mais justement. Que la moitié ! Je savais que j'aurais du insister dans le magasin. »

« Et bah ! Vous vous amusez bien vous deux ! C'est pas juste. Pourquoi toujours sans moi ? »

« Fallait venir. » Pansy étira ses lèvres d'un rictus.

« Hum. Vous êtes géniaux ! Je viens avec vous la prochaine fois. »

« Blaise, excepté le fait qu'ils sont moldus, ce sont des vêtements plus que normaux. »

« Peut-être, mais sur vous…C'est …hors normes ? Si on m'avait dit un jour que je te verrais porter ça. » fit remarquer ironiquement Blaise à Draco. « Ca vaudrait presque une pho… Hé, Crivey ! Viens par ici ! » cria-t-il soudain.

« Pansy, c'est le moment de courir. » dit neutrement Draco.

Mais la brune se contenta de sourire et de resserer son emprise sur son bras.

« Tu peux immortaliser le moment s'il te plaît ? » Blaise se fit fusiller du regard par Draco.

« Aucun problème ! » répondit le griffondor plus jeune qu'eux en souriant à Blaise. Bien sûr qu'il voulait la prendre cette photographie, ça l'arrangeait bien qu'on lui demande. Le regard de Malfoy le refroidit un peu mais…

« Vas y, vas y ! Je veux des doubles hein ! » souffla Blaise à son oreille.

« Ok. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco s'éclipsait rapidement vers sa chambre en traînant ses paquets derrière lui, Blaise le suivant à moitié mort de rire. Pansy rejoignit son propre dortoir.

Harry haussa les sourcils en arrivant dans le hall.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ou quoi ? »

« Ca vieux, c'est sûr. » lui répondit Ron.

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai les photos ! » s'exclama joyeusement Colin qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

Quelques griffondors se tournèrent vers lui avec hésitation mais finalement « On pourra les voir ? » retentit plusieurs fois aux oreilles du photographe amateur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se dirigeait lentement vers le bureau de Dumbledore, ayant été convoqué pour 21h, une fois de plus. Il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi il devait s'y rendre, mais il supposait qu'on allait lui donner plus d'informations sur l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il arriva rapidement devant la gargouille qui masquait l'entrée de l'escalier. Il avait quelques minutes d'avance.

Il prononça le mot de passe que le directeur avait utilisé la dernière fois et s'aperçut avec stupeur que celui-ci avait changé. Bien, comment allait-il monter maintenant ?

Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre bien longtemps, une voix familière s'éleva derrière lui et la gargouille glissa sur le côté au son de « Colonel ». Il se retourna vivement et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Harry Potter. Lequel s'écarta et s'avança sur les escaliers tournant.

« Tu attends quoi ? Monte. »

Draco prit la suite.

« Tu m'évites. » dit-il tout à coup, brisant le silence de leur montée.

Harry se retourna, baissant les yeux vers lui étant donné qu'il le surplombait de six marches.

« Je ne t'évite pas Malfoy. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. »

« Je ne te croise plus dans les couloirs. »

« Hogwarts est suffisamment grand. »

« Tu me croisais toujours avant. »

« Je ne t'évite pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? »

« On ne te l'a pas dit ! »

« Non. » Draco fronça des sourcils.

« Tu verras bien alors. »

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau, et l'ouvrit après avoir entendu le « entrez » usuel.

« Harry, Draco, installez-vous. » les enjoignit Dumbledore en désignant les sièges devant son bureau.

Ils s'assirent.

« Bien. » Albus croisa les mains. « Draco, je t'ai fait venir afin de te révéler l'emplacement du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix. » informa-t-il immédiatement.

Draco hocha la tête.

« C'est Harry qui te la révèlera. » indiqua Albus en se tournant vers le griffondor.

« Je pourrais simplement l'écrire. » intervint celui-ci en se remémorant sa cinquième année.

« Mais c'est inutile puisque tu es là Harry. » objecta gentiment Dumbledore. « J'imposerai simplement un sort sur vous deux. »

« Il est le gardien du secret ? » questionna soudainement Draco.

« Oui. » dit sèchement Harry.

« Si vous êtes prêt, nous pouvons commencer. » annonça Dumbledore. « Mettez vous debout face à face, et invoquez un sort de silence. On a beau dire, les protections les plus simples sont parfois les plus efficaces. Vous êtes prêts ? Je jette le sort. Harry, lorsque les étincelles vireront au rouge, tu lui réveleras le lieu. »

Draco lança un charme de silence. Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient touchés par un rayon doré issu de la baguette de Dumbledore.

« Etant donné que nous aurons éventuellement à coopérer un jour, j'aimerais que tu cesses de me fuir. » intima Draco, profitant de la bulle de silence les entourant.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport. » renifla Harry.

« Une bonne entente aiderait indéniablement à la réussite de certaines opérations. »

« C'est pourquoi j'espère que nous n'aurons jamais à travailler ensemble. » Harry guetta les étincelles impatiemment.

« Tu pourrais au moins te montrer plus civilisé, je ne t'agresse pas. » ironisa Draco.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches Mafloy ! » s'exclama le griffondor. « J'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver… La force de l'habitude j'imagine… » répliqua-t-il railleur.

« Tu es désespérant, et définitivement énervant. Toujours aussi hautain Malfoy ! » dit-il excédé. « Je ne sais même pas comment on a pu penser que tu avais changé ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais changé. » réfuta-t-il.

« Peu importe ! Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmault à Londres. » débita-t-il rapidement. « Et j'espère que tu n'y mettras jamais les pieds. » finit-il sombrement en quittant leur bulle d'étincelles de nouveau dorées. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce d'un pas pressé et apparemment furieux, sous le regard affligé de Draco.

Dumbledore toussota légèrement dans son poing.

A suivre…

* * *

Et un chapitre de plus ! (Auteuse toute contente) Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Pour des réclamations, des menaces, des déclarations, cliquez en bas en gauche ! (Restez polis tout de même hein ?)

A bientôt !

Mel'

* * *

15 pages et demies à ce chapitre ! (Auteuse très fière d'elle)

* * *


	9. Veillée et confidences

**Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame, yaoï, updates longues à venir

**Avertissement :** Oui vous avez bien lu la ligne précédente. Et oui ces personnages sont deux hommes. Conclusion **: homosexualité** présente tout du long. Donc si ça ne plaît pas et bien ne lisez pas voilà. De toute façon pour être arrivés jusqu'ici vous devez le savoir maintenant lol. Euh non il n'y a pas de chance pour que Draco se tourne vers une fille ensuite. Mais avez-vous lu les chapitres précédents ? OO

**Spoilers :** jusqu'au tome 5, le 6 n'est pas pris en compte

Disclaimer : Je ne sais même pas comment on a pu confier mon petit Draco à la méchante Rowling ……Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment elle a pu faire ce qu'elle a fait dans le tome 6 ? Ouiiiiiiiin.

**Note : **Bonjour tout le monde !! Voici le chapitre suivant d'Honesty .. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est plutôt long….Malheureusement, il existe apparemment quelques petits problèmes quant aux réponses aux reviews.. Ff franchement ! (même Zoo s'est faite retirer une fic ! èé) Ca m'énerve mais, étant donné les circonstances, je ne vais plus pouvoir vous répondre ici.. Alors je mettrai les RAR sur mon blog. Dont je vous donnerai l'adresse d'ailleurs ! (il est en cours de création lol) Je sais que c'est plutôt ennuyeux comme méthode, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie d'être expulsée….Désolée..En attendant, que ça ne vous empêche pas de m'écrire des reviews ! Lol Je répondrai toujours. Il faudra juste passer sur mon blog à partir du chapitre suivant. Bisous !!

_**P.**__S :_ Pour A consommer sans modération, que j'ai publié il y a peu de temps, je répondrai aux reviews sur ffnet je pense (sinon j'informerai ). En tout cas, je remercie déjà celles qui ont reviewé ce one-shot ! Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, mer……hmmph ! Mais-euh ! (assassine du regard Aniel qui la bâillonne) En bref, merci ! (oui, oui, je me tais TT).

_Note 2 :_ Merci à Andadrielle de corriger cette histoire !

* * *

**RARs:**

Vert émeraude: Coucou ! Tu veux qu'ils se fassent des bisous ? mdr Bah ça sera pas dans cette histoire ! XD Nan, nan ne pars pas ! Je plaisantais ! Quoique, en fait, quand j'y pense…Hum… Mais ne t'inquiète pas lol. Normalement, il devrait y en avoir. Je suis vraiment contente de te faire apprécier Pansy ! Mais tu as bien raison quant tu dis qu'Harry est à Draco et vice versa lol. Je me suis bien mise à l'écriture ces derniers temps (toute fière), je crois que la flemme m'a laissé un peu de répit ! XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! A la prochaine !

Dia: Euh, bonjour ! ;) Voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça aura été assez vite pour toi lol. En plus, j'ai une excuse, j'ai été privée d'internet plus d'une semaine et n'ai donc pas pu publier avant. En tout as, merci pour ta review ! XD Ca fait plaisir !

Eileen Ana : Drôle, cool, et ensuite bien lol. Que du positif ! XD Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Voilà la suite !

Slydawn: Bonjour ! Ca me fait plaisir de recevoir de nouveau une de tes reviews ! En tout cas, j'espère satisfaire ta demande dans ce chapitre ! Bisous ! A bientôt .

Lee-NC-Kass: Oh des réclam' ! Et en plus je peux les satisfaire ! XD C'est mon jour de chance lol. Harry va commencer à s'en rendre compte que Draco n'est pas un connard, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ;) Par contre, effectivement il va pas lui tomber dans les bras lol. Je suis très contente (faible mot ! XD) que vous aimiez mes fanfics : C'est vraiment très gentil ! J'adore les déclarations !!!! (petites étoiles dans les yeux) Je suis contente, vous avez bien compris mon point de vue de Pansy. J'avoue que comme son personnage est souvent tourné en ridicule, j'ai un peu hésité au début é-è. Bisous à vous ! J'espère vous voir bientôt sur Msn ! Pour l'instant je n'ai pas eu de chance, je viens juste de récupérer mon ordi après presque deux semaines de séparation T-T. Bisous !!!

Niphredill: Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir ! (sourire heureux) Que de compliments ! Je ne suis franchement pas sûre de les mériter mais, j'avoue que cela me réjouit au plus haut point : ). Je suis particulièrement contente que tu aimes le fait que le rythme n'est pas très rapide lol, parce que c'est vrai que je compte bien développer chaque instant, chaque étape de la relation qui s'établit entre Harry et Draco. Les personnages te plaisent alors ?J'espérais qu'ils seraient réalistes ! Draco ne peut pas être toujours méchant et cynique (tout le monde a ses instants de faiblesse), je voyais bien Lucius comme ça aussi (pas vraiment gentil, mais aimant son fils) et Pansy, et bien, j'aime son personnage (tout comme je peux la tourner en ridicule dans d'autres fics également lol) et il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a des sentiments aussi. Je suis donc vraiment heureuse que tu aimes !! (je me répète moi lol) Harry va évoluer bien entendu (tout le monde va évoluer en fait lol) ! Et Draco va s'en prendre un peu moins, ne t'inquiète pas …Hum, hum..(Harry : Quelle hypocrite !! Mel' : Mais-euh !) Non, vraiment, ça va s'arranger. En tout cas, voilà le chapitre, en souhaitant qu'il réponde à certaines de tes questions ! J'espère te revoir sur cette histoire ;) A bientôt !

Jessy : Désespérée à ce point ? Lol Harry va changer d'avis lol Je ne te dirais pas quand mdr. Mais c'est vrai que je me demande comment il peut résister à la frimousse de Draco…..hmmm…..Je crois que ça restera le mystère insondable lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bisous ;)

Lilou : Coucou ! Moi j'aimerais avoir une vraie photo de Draco en moldu ! Lol En fait, on est tous sadiques, on adore martyriser Draco (si, si) lol. Non je plaisante (s'étouffe à moitié ). Hum, hum. Je préfère quand même quand tout s'arrange lol. Décidément, je suis vraiment contente des réactions face à Pansy ! Tu verras bien ce qu'il lui arrivera lol. Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont pas sortir ensemble tout de suite mdr. Pour le tome 6, j'espère que tu continueras à lire Honesty même après la sortie en français….. L'histoire ne tient pas compte du 6 et je ne l'aurais pas finie avant la sortie du tome.. Pour msn, je ne suis pas souvent là en ce moment. Désolée ! Quand j'y suis je lis généralement et je ne fais pas attention. Si tu me vois, n'hésite pas à venir me parler ! XD En plus, j'ai la traduction de la chanson à te donner depuis un bon bout de temps lol. Merci énormément pour toutes tes reviews ! Ca fait très plaisir de savoir que tu suis l'histoire comme cela ! Gros bisous !!

Oxaline : Bonjour ! Bah dis donc, tu sais que je pourrais porter plainte pour harcèlement ? XD En tout cas, ta méthode est plutôt efficace, puisque voilà le chapitre lol. Merci pour tes reviews ! ;) Euh, je ne sais pas si Harry verra les photos lol. Je verrai bien… Et non, ce n'est toujours pas le bonheur pour Draco mdr. Peut-être un jour, qui sait ? XD Un gros bisou pour toi, en espérant que ce chapitre va te plaire !

BlackNemesis : Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ? On ne te voit plus trop sur ffnet ces derniers temps ...J'espère que tu nous reviendras vite ! Dis donc, c'est pas juste, tu prévois toujours ce que je vais faire avant que je le publie (c'est pas normal ça!) C'est vrai que Harry est un peu "lourd" en ce moment, mais ça va s'arranger ( héhé ). Oh c'est sûr que les choses ne sont pas évidentes entre eux lol, et elles ne le seront sans doute jamais dans cette histoire. J'aime bien Pansy (du moins pour cette histoire lol), alors ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'on s'attache à son personnage ! Dumbledore prépare-t-il quelque chose ? Haha, là est la question ! XD Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et aussi pour ta review bien sûr ! Tu as bien raison, beaucoup d'inspiration et très peu de temps c'est énormément frustrant èoé. Mais j'espère pouvoir publier plus fréquemment qu'à mon habitude (en même temps, j'espère toujours ça lol) Bisou !!

Eowyn Malfoy: Comment ça Draco ne mérite pas ce que je lui fait subir ? (sourcil relevé à la Malfoy) Mais il a été un odieux et méchant très très vilain serpentard pendant des années….Non ? Mdr. Bon d'accord, en fait, c'est moi qui suis très méchante. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Harry aimera-t-il un jour Draco ? Ah ça …..Mais voyons, je ne peux pas répondre, c'est le sujet de l'histoire XD. Il faudra faire preuve de patience pour le savoir lol. Je te remercie encore une fois pour ta review !! A bientôt !

Lex : Tu as tout lu d'un coup ?! (bouche bée) Et bah… Merci !!! Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau compliment. Si le passage Honnêtement, je ne t'aime pas t'a émue, alors je suis heureuse. Une référence à X de Clamp ?! My god ! J'adore ce manga ! C'est horrible. (Mais enfin, à quand la suite ?!!) Oh, mais non, Harry n'est pas intolérant lol, c'est juste un cas particulier ce coup-ci. Bizarrement, tous les lecteurs me disant ça mdr. Euh, sinon, oui tu peux être rassurée quant à la longueur de l'histoire lol. Il reste encore pas mal de chapitres. On va bien voir comment va évoluer notre griffondor adoré ! Lol Pour la rencontre Lucius et son fils, et bien, je suis rassurée, pare que ce n'était pas évident à écrire en fait lol. Sinon, je te rassure tout de suite, Draco n'est pas mort ! Mais bon…Enfin, je ne dirai rien lol. J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette histoire après le tome 6..Ta JKR ?!!! Mon dieu. Si seulement j'étais une JKR (en plus je serais super riche lol) …Une lectrice dévouée ? (s'étale à terre) C'est trop de bonheur d'un coup ! XD Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier ! Pour le coup, je te fais un énorme bisou ! (mais non, pas collant lol)

* * *

_20 pages cette fois-ci. Le 17/09. (ou devrais je dire le 18 très très tôt ?)_

* * *

_I go up inside_

_Attracted by the light,_

_Listen to the jazz in Harry's bar_

_And I know it won't be long_

_Before they play that song_

_Do you know_

_How wonderful you are?_

_How wonderful you are, Gordon Haskell_

* * *

Chapitre 8

[ Veillée et confidences]

Draco fut réveillé ce dimanche matin là par les coups de becs répétés qu'un hibou assénait sur sa fenêtre. Il s'étira lentement dans son lit, se souciant bien peu du volatile. Il se dégagea ensuite péniblement de ses draps avant de bailler longuement, puis se décida à céder le passage à l'oiseau. Un peu mieux réveillé et la lettre en main, il étudia attentivement le cachet de la famille Malfoy qui scellait celle-ci. Il se rassit sur sa couche défaite, et détacha d'une main légèrement tremblante l'enveloppe.

Le parchemin à l'intérieur ne contenait que quelques lignes écrites visiblement à la hâte, et rien qui ne put inquiéter Draco. Le message l'intrigua cependant et il plia le papier d'un air pensif.

Il consulta ensuite l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était bien trop tôt pour un dimanche. Il n'avait néanmoins plus envie de dormir, et passa donc la demi-heure suivante à se préparer tranquillement. Il hésita lorsqu'il ouvrit son armoire, mais se laissa tenter par un jean noir qu'il avait acheté la veille, ainsi que par une chemise blanche qu'il laissa sortie. Il repasserait se changer un peu plus tard, pas question pour lui d'avouer à Pansy que ces vêtements étaient vraiment pas mal. Il enfila simplement par dessus une robe noire légère ouverte sur le devant, puis sortit de sa chambre, peu préoccupé par les autres élèves étant donné qu'il était à peine 7H.

Il flâna un certain temps dans les couloirs, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien. Finalement, il sortit d'une de ses poches la feuille froissée qu'on lui avait envoyée un peu plus tôt. Il s'arrêta soudain au cinquième étage, tournant et retournant le papier entre ses mains. Il fit trois allées et venues devant un mur, et passa la porte de la salle sur demande qui venait d'apparaître.

Draco soupira à la vue des centaines de livres présents dans la pièce. Il aurait du mal à trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra une nouvelle fois, allant ensuite attraper le livre qui venait de prendre place sur la table au milieu de la bibliothèque recomposée. Il était de petite taille, et plutôt fin.

Draco demanda un fauteuil, dans lequel il s'installa. Il posa le livre sur ses genoux, puis déplia soigneusement la missive de sa mère.

_Mon fils,_

_J'ai évidemment appris la triste nouvelle. J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir te soutenir, cependant je peux t'apprendre quelque chose qui, je le pense, te sera sans doute utile. Considère cela comme mon dernier cadeau. Il existe une prophétie qui lie Harry Potter et notre Lord. Très peu de personnes en connaissent le contenu, et celui-ci n'est plus accessible qu'à travers elles, car la prophétie a été brisée. Il n'en reste plus une trace. Je n'en sais pas plus._

_Cela t'aidera peut-être à mieux comprendre…_

_Adieu_

_Narcissa._

_P.S : N'en parle en aucun cas à ton père._

Le cœur de Draco se comprima douloureusement lorsqu'il pensa qu'il s'agissait de la dernière chose qu'il recevrait de sa mère. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à elle autant qu'à son père mais avait toujours admiré la belle femme aux longs cheveux dorés et aux tenues élégantes qu'elle était, la regardant souvent avec émerveillement lorsqu'il était enfant.

Sans se laisser abattre, Draco sentait au fil des jours un découragement de plus en plus important s'emparer de lui. Il pouvait essayer tant qu'il le voulait, Harry ne voudrait pas lui parler. Il en était à la fois attristé et incroyablement énervé. Il aimait le côté buté d'Harry lorsque celui-ci s'emportait contre ses amis, mais certainement pas lorsque c'était contre lui. Le griffondor pouvait se révéler terriblement agaçant. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

Le serpentard conjura une cigarette, la portant à ses lèvres avant de l'allumer. Il ne fumait que très rarement, en général lorsqu'un surplus d'émotions le submergeait et qu'il avait besoin de faire le vide. Il aimait sentir la fumée âcre venir envahir sa gorge, puis la contempler s'échapper de sa bouche. Il se plaisait à penser que ses maux étaient expulsés dans les longs volutes qu'il recrachait. Draco se laissait ainsi parfois aller à l'examen légèrement hypnotique des spirales qui s'élevaient dans les airs.

Il aspira une longue bouffée.

L'information que lui donnait sa mère le détournerait un instant de ses préoccupations. Il essaierait de trouver ce que révélait la prophétie. Et de ne plus penser à Harry et à sa situation plus qu'instable.

Suivant vaguement des yeux les mouvements des nuages qu'il produisait, il se souvint tout à coup que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait parler de cette prophétie. Il se revoyait parfaitement presque deux ans plus tôt, déambulant dans les couloirs à la recherche du sommeil qui le fuyait. C'était au mois de novembre de sa sixième année.

_Les ombres se livraient combat sur les murs, parfois effacées par la lueur des torches. Le silence était pesant, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par les tapis épais entreposés sur le sol. Il se mordait la lèvre nerveusement, plongé dans de sombres pensées. _

_Sa mère lui avait parlé quelques jours auparavant de son avenir en tant que serviteur du Lord, et il s'était dit que mangemort n'était certainement pas une chose à inscrire sur son C.V s'il voulait devenir médicomage. Il avait bien entendu eu vent des projets de Voldemort et de sa façon de les mettre en place. Même s'il n'était pas trop d'accord avec le principe, il ne s'en était pas réellement soucié. Devoir en revanche appliquer à la lettre les consignes que lui donnerait l' « homme » ne le tentait pas trop. _

_Il avait déjà rencontré une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en avait été choqué. Il n'imaginait pas leur maître si horriblement déformé. Il avait dévisagé avec une fascination malsaine le visage reptilien aux yeux rouges ; et n'avait pu retenir une moue de dégoût. Malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort l'avait remarquée. Son corps avait été transpercé d'une douleur fulgurante qui avait cessé dix secondes plus tard, le laissant le souffle court, tremblant. Il avait ensuite enregistré le rictus au coin de la bouche de Voldemort avant que celui-ci ne parte et que sa mère ne se précipite vers lui. Son père l'avait regardé avec désapprobation, visiblement inquiet de ce qu'avait pu penser leur maître. Honnêtement, Draco aurait préféré être passé à un autre moment plutôt que d'interrompre la discussion entre ses parents et Voldemort._

Dans la salle sur demande, Draco frissonna à cette pensée. Il se laissa ensuite emporter par son souvenir, par l'un de ceux qui l'avaient ébranlé.

_Alors que Draco s'apprêtait à passer un angle de couloir, il s'interrompit brusquement, aux aguets. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il pouvait jurer avoir entendu un son assourdi. Il attendit quelque peu, sursautant lorsque le son se répéta. Il se glissa dans l'ombre du mur opposé, s'appliquant un sort de silence et d'imperceptibilité. Longeant le mur doucement, il finit par apercevoir une silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol. Il s'assit dans l'ombre du coin des murs, observant la personne quelques mètres devant lui. Il ne distinguait pas sa figure. Il entendait des marmonnements, rien qu'il ne puisse comprendre, mais la voix enrouée se révélait être celle d'un sujet masculin. _

_Il regarda curieusement le garçon, essayant de capter ses paroles. Le visage de Draco se figea de stupeur lorsque, quelques larmes silencieuses roulant de ses yeux fermés, Harry Potter releva la tête de ses bras croisés. Il regarda, captivé, les paupières se soulever et découvrir de grands yeux humides sans expressions. Et verts comme il ne les avait jamais vus._

_Le serpentard pensa à tout un tas de répliques acerbes à sortir lorsque Potter tourna son regard vers lui, avant de se rappeler que le griffondor ne le voyait pas. Il contempla sans bruit quelques larmes s'écraser au sol, ne se sentant aucune envie de sortir de sa cachette. _

_Le brun se leva soudainement, passant un bras rageur sur ses yeux, les traits auparavant tristes à présent crispés de fureur. Draco pensa un instant qu'il l'avait vu, mais Potter fixa finalement sa main d'un air vide. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes sans bouger, Draco guettant ses mouvements. Le blond laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise lorsque Potter lança violemment un objet contre le mur, criant avant de partir du côté opposé à celui où se tenait Draco._

_Le blond resta un petit moment à sa place, le cœur battant la chamade. Il se releva lentement, et s'approcha précautionneusement de l'objet délaissé. Il se saisit d'un petit miroir poli, désormais fêlé. Rien qui ne puisse lui expliquer pourquoi Potter hurlait comme un hystérique dans les couloirs la nuit._

_« Je l'aurais ! J'emmerde cette prophétie ! »_

_Il mit pourtant soigneusement le miroir dans sa poche avant de regagner son dortoir._

Draco sourit amèrement en se rappelant comment l'épisode l'avait intrigué, comment il avait espionné pendant des semaines Harry Potter pour savoir ce que celui-ci voulait avoir. Était-ce une personne ? Un objet ? Aujourd'hui, Draco s'en était fait une petite idée, même s'il n'en était pas certain.

Il avait en revanche complètement négligé la deuxième phrase du griffondor. Étrange comme les évènements se rappelaient à sa mémoire. Il n'aurait honnêtement pas pensé que sa mère lui ferait un jour penser à cet épisode.

Deux ans plus tôt, il avait préféré se dire qu'il était surprenant voire choquant de la part de Saint Potter d'user d'un tel vocabulaire. Il ne s'était pas une seule seconde interrogé sur la prophétie. A vrai dire, il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en divination. La matière ne l'avait jamais inspiré, et elle ne figurait pas dans ses options.

Constatant d'un regard sur sa montre qu'il était déjà presque 8h, il décida de rejoindre sa chambre pour aller consulter là-bas le livre ayant pour titre « Prophéties et destins » qu'il avait récupéré. Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa deuxième cigarette, se retournant vivement au son de l'ouverture de la porte.

« Non, 'Mione. » Harry secoua la tête, Draco recracha la fumée. « Je t'assure, je n'y comprends pas grand chose. Ca m'énerve auss…Malfoy ? ! »

« Potter. » Ils se regardèrent sans mot dire quelques secondes.

« Et nous alors ? » maugréa Ron derrière Harry, se prenant un coup de coude amusé d'Hermione.

Draco écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier sur la table du milieu.

« J'allais partir. »

« C'est ça. » ronchonna le roux une fois de plus.

Le serpentard lança un regard mauvais à Ron avant de sortir de la salle, lâchant un « Je ne resterais pour rien au monde, belette» au passage. La réplique du griffondor fut étouffée sous la main de sa petite amie.

La brune le fixa d'un air signifiant clairement « ne dis rien », se faisant renvoyer un regard suppliant. Leur petit échange fut interrompu par la remarque interloquée d'Harry.

« Vous saviez que Malfoy fumait vous ? »

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui.

« Non. Il ferait mieux d'arrêter d'ailleurs » renifla-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? » interposa Ron.

« Rien, rien. »

« Oh, vous avez vu ?! Il y a plein de livres ici. » s'exclama Hermione d'un ton beaucoup plus aimable tout à coup. « Qu'est-ce que Malfoy cherchait ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute en se dirigeant vers les étagères.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approcher les couvertures, tout disparut avant. Elle se tourna mécontente vers ses deux amis.

« Qui est-ce qui a pensé à modifier la pièce ?! »

« Pas moi ! » répondirent vivement les deux garçons.

Hermione les regarda sceptiquement.

« Au fait.. Comment on a réussi à entrer si Malfoy était à l'intérieur ? » fit remarquer Ron tout à coup.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Entrez. »

Draco ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Professeur. »

« Draco. »

Severus Snape le regarda un instant avant de lui indiquer d'un geste de la main le siège devant lui et de replonger dans les copies qu'il corrigeait.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Draco ? »

« J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander » dit attentivement le blond en s'asseyant.

« Essaye toujours. »

Draco scruta un petit moment la main longue et blanche du maître des potions se promener sur un parchemin noirci de lignes.

« J'ai entendu parler d'une prophétie. »

Severus releva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux noirs.

« Une prophétie ? »

« Cela ne vous dit donc rien ? » demanda Draco avec déception.

« Ca dépend…Qui vous en a parlé ?

« Ma mère. »

« Oh…Je vois. » dit Snape d'un air condescendant. « Je crois que je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que Narcissa. »

« Elle sait simplement qu'il existe une prophétie concernant Voldemort et Harry Potter. »

« Tout comme moi. »

« Vous ne savez donc rien d'autre. » soupira Draco.

« Je connais ceux qui savent. »

« Qui sont-il ?! »

« Dumbledore. »

« Ca ne m'avance pas » dit maussadement le blond.

« Et Potter. »

« Non plus. » Draco secoua la tête.

Snape le regarda pensivement.

« Pourquoi cherches-tu tant à savoir ce qu'elle contient, cette prophétie ? »

« Je ne sais pas..Elle m'intrigue. » avoua Draco.

« Elle en intrigue beaucoup..Le secret est bien gardé, crois moi. »

« Pourquoi n'en reste-t-il aucune trace ? »

« Potter a brisé la seule il y a deux ans. »

« Lorsque son parrain Black est mort ? » se souvint Draco.

« Précisément. Mais il l'a brisée avant. »

« Que s'est-il passé ce jour-là ? Je n'ai jamais su. » s'enquerit le blond.

« Ca ne t'avancera pas à beaucoup de savoir…Mais puisque tu insistes. Potter et ses amis se sont rendus au ministère, bien évidemment pour de mauvaises raisons. Potter pensait que Black était prisonnier là-bas. En bon griffondor il s'est précipité pour le sauver. Seulement au lieu du parrain accueillant, il est tombé sur une troupe entière de mangemorts. Il avait auparavant récupéré la prophétie, mais celle-ci est tombée pensant la bataille. »

« Et Black ? Comment est-il mort ? »

« Il se battait contre Bellatrix. Elle l'a projeté à travers l'arche de la mort. »

« Ca je le savais… »

« Une mort très rapide à vrai dire. Même si je ne peux pas dire que je le regrette, Black ne méritait à mon avis pas cela. Tout le monde s'est évertué à répéter qu'il aurait voulu mourir en combattant. La belle blague. Il n'aurait pas voulu mourir du tout oui. Surtout pas en passant à travers un voile. » Snape roula des yeux.

« Vous ne l'aimiez pas ? »

« C'est un bien faible mot. » renifla Snape.

Draco ne dit rien.

« Maintenant que tu sais tout sur tout, peut-être que tu vas pouvoir quitter mon bureau ? »

« Pardon de vous avoir dérangé. » dit Draco en se levant. « Au revoir Professeur. »

« Au revoir. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'approcha lentement de la porte de la salle sur demande. Nous étions mercredi, et il était environ 23H30. Cela faisait trois jours que le brun se sentait tiraillé par l'envie de découvrir ce qu'avait bien pu consulter Malfoy. Il l'avait vu emporter un livre avec lui, et le serrer assez discrètement derrière un pan de sa robe.

A présent dans la pièce, Harry la transforma afin qu'elle lui révèle ce que d'autres personnes venaient y faire. Il avait mis du temps à découvrir ce stratagème mais celui-ci se révélait bien utile à présent.

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une simple table, laquelle soutenait une large vasque remplie d'un liquide transparent. Harry, à force d'y réfléchir, en était venu à la conclusion que la pièce était, en quelques sortes, vivante de par sa magie. Il lui avait alors paru logique de demander l'accès aux souvenirs de la salle. Il avait eu de la difficulté à faire apparaître la pensine la première fois, mais il était désormais autorisé à la contempler chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait de le faire.

Il se concentra sur « Draco Malfoy dimanche 14 mai » avant d'affleurer du bout des doigts la surface opaque. Il se sentit aussitôt aspiré à l'intérieur, et eut l'impression de tomber indéfiniment avant de retrouver la consistance ferme d'un sol sous ses pieds.

La pièce lui apparut vide et noire au premier abord, puis elle se modifia aussitôt, prenant l'apparence d'une bibliothèque. Harry se tourna vers la porte, laquelle s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Draco, un papier à la main. Le brun regarda curieusement ce dernier, mais il ne put le lire. Un meuble apparut au milieu de la salle, et Malfoy se rapprocha de lui, saisissant le livre posé dessus et s'asseyant ensuite sur un fauteuil. Harry s'approcha du dossier, se penchant par dessus. Malfoy lisait apparemment, mais un parchemin vierge. Le griffondor fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de voir les écrits.

Le blond rangea cependant rapidement le papier, dégageant de ce fait le livre sur ses genoux. Le titre sauta aux yeux d'Harry, qui se recula, comme pris d'une mauvaise intuition. Il se précipita vers les étagères, parcourant du regard les tranches des ouvrages. Ses mains glissaient elles-même incrédulement sur les couvertures parfois abîmées, redessinant du doigt les lettres imprimées qu'il avait déjà tant de fois parcourues. Il savait ce qu'il trouverait s'il ouvrait l'un de ces livres. Il les avait tous examinés au moins une fois.

Une odeur désagréable de fumée vint envahir ses narines. Il se tourna vers le blond toujours assis, qui portait mécaniquement une cigarette à sa bouche, semblant ailleurs. Harry se dépêcha de ressortir de la pensine.

Qui avait parlé à Malfoy de la prophétie ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Professeur ! »

La porte du bureau de Severus Snape alla s'écraser contre le mur violemment. L'homme se retourna vivement, avisant à ce moment-là l'air affolé de l'infirmière d'Hogwarts.

« Mme Pomfresh ? » s'enquit-il. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

La femme avait déjà saisi ses avants-bras et les secouait fortement, articulant des mots à toute vitesse.

« Calmez vous Pomfresh ! »

Il la fit s'asseoir d'un geste sec sur les épaules. Constatant que son état - qu'il hésitait à qualifier d'excité ou de choqué - ne s'améliorait pas, il lui tendit une petite fiole de potion bleue. L'infirmière le regarda avec énervement mais avala le produit, se sentant aussitôt plus calme.

« C'est incroyable ! Professeur, je n'ai jamais vu cela de ma vie ! Je ne voulais pas y croire au début, mais les faits sont là, et j'ai procédé à plusieurs dizaines de tests ! Je suis sûre de ce que j'avance ! »

Qu'est-ce qui allait lui tomber dessus encore ? pensa Snape. Comme s'il n'était pas assez préoccupé ces derniers temps.

« Ne faîtes pas cette tête sceptique ! » lui souffla-t-elle exaspérée. « C'est très sérieux, je veux parler de Draco Malfoy. A propos de la dernière fois.. »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il avec précipitation.

« Effectivement. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry était revenu péniblement dans sa salle commune. Il avait espéré y retrouver Ron et Hermione mais les fauteuils devant la cheminée étaient vides. Il restait un peu moins de dix personnes éveillées et finissant leurs devoirs. Déçu, Harry se préparait à rejoindre son dortoir lorsqu'il aperçut des cheveux roux caractéristiques de la famille Weasley un peu plus loin.

Il s'approcha donc, souriant à la vue de la sœur de Ron endormie sur un divan, sa chevelure éparpillée formant un halo rouge autour de son visage. La jeune fille était belle, abandonnée ainsi au sommeil. Harry secoua légèrement son épaule.

« Ginny ? »

Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux.

« Harry ? » Elle étouffa un bâillement. « Je crois bien que je me suis endormie. » dit-elle en s'étirant.

« Tu ferais mieux de rejoindre ta chambre. »

« Huhu. Je sais. J'y vais. » Elle se décolla péniblement des confortables coussins. « Au fait, que fais-tu là ? »

« Comment ça ? C'est la salle commune Gin'. » fit-il remarquer.

« Oui, je sais. Merci de ton aide. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est juste que tu rentres plus tard d'habitude. Toujours en vadrouille dans les couloirs, à parler aux tableaux ou je ne sais quoi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ressors. »

« Me disais aussi. » Ginevra entama la montée des escaliers, peinant à gravir les marches.

« Bonne nuit Ginny. »

« 'Nuit. »

Harry passa le tableau de la Grosse Dame avec empressement. C'était peut-être bête, mais il se demandait si le portrait qu'il avait croisé saurait quelque chose sur Malfoy. Il avait l'air de l'espionner assez fréquemment.

Il se rendit rapidement près des appartements du serpentard, marchant avec précaution sur les derniers mètres. Il ne manquerait plus que le préfet en chef sorte de sa chambre.

« Mr le Duc ? » chuchota-t-il au personnage endormi. « Duc de Norfolk ! »

« Hum ? »

« Excusez moi de vous réveiller, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas attendre le matin ? C'est le comble ! » siffla Henry, lui jetant un regard mauvais.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais.. »

« Pas de mais ! De quoi vais-je avoir l'air plein de cernes sous les yeux ? On me dérange tout le temps. Évidemment je suis indispensable, mais tout de même ! »

« Moins fort, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Comment cela moins fort ? Je parle comme je veux. »

« Moins. Fort. » Harry lui lança un regard noir. « S'il vous plaît. »

« Pas la peine de vous énerver jeune hom… Oh, mais qui voilà ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! Veuillez m'excuser, je suis de fort méchante humeur au réveil. » dit tout à coup l'homme avec un grand sourire.

« Euh…Il n'y a pas de problème. » répondit Harry avec hésitation.

« Que puis je faire pour vous ? »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas évident, et je sais que c'est interdit mais.. » commença le brun avec énergie.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas pour les interdits. » répliqua le duc, une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Très bien…Je..Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur Draco Malfoy ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Ooh, la question est vaste ! Auriez vous changé d'avis ? Je savais que vous reviendriez vers la bonne voie. » fit le tableau d'un air entendu.

« Pardon ? » haleta le brun incrédule.

« … Me serais je trompé ? » Harry fut scruté d'un air suspicieux. « Pourquoi voulez vous connaître Mr Malfoy ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais le connaître ! » réfuta Harry, s'attirant une moue dubitative. « ..Il sait quelque chose sur moi, enfin je crois, et je dois savoir comment il a fait. Pour le savoir. S'il vous plaît ? »

« Pourquoi ne lui demandez-vous pas directement ? »

« Vous n'imaginez pas ?!! »

« Et bien, si, je suis persuadé qu'il vous le dirait. »

« Vous rêvez. » Harry secoua la tête. « Il ne dirait rien alors qu'il a l'avantage. »

« Avantage ? »

« Il sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas. Enfin, vous comprenez ? »

« On croirait vous entendre parler d'un ennemi. » fit remarquer curieusement le duc.

« Et bien… » Harry fut légèrement ébranlé. « En fait… »

Malfoy était toujours un ennemi, même s'il ne le détestait apparemment pas et qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Non ?

Évidemment, ces éléments là remettaient sérieusement en cause sa conception d'un ennemi mais.. Si Malfoy n'était ni un ennemi, ni un ami qu'était-il alors ? Certainement pas une personne comme tant d'autres qui se fondait dans la masse.

« En tout cas, Mr Potter, même si je serais ravi de vous voir me rendre visite de temps à autre, je peux vous assurer que vous ne saurez rien de ma bouche. » Le duc interrompit ses pensées. « Demandez lui donc, le voilà qui arrive. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Et bien oui, il rentre de sa ronde de préfet. Vous ne saviez pas ? »

Harry se précipita vers l'une des tapisseries ornant les murs, la soulevant rapidement avant de pénétrer dans le passage caché derrière elle. Il monta les escaliers qui s'y trouvaient quatre à quatre.

« Vraiment ! Aucune éducation les gens d'aujourd'hui. » maugréa le Duc.

« Pardon ? » Draco se retourna vers le portrait grandeur nature qui ornait le mur avoisinant sa chambre. « Vous m'avez parlé ? »

« Non, non, jeune homme. »

« Veuillez m'excuser dans ce cas… » dit le serpentard avec politesse.

« Vous n'en avez aucune raison, c'est moi qui vous demande humblement pardon. » répondit la peinture avec une révérence exagérée.

Draco le regarda avec un sourire amusé. Il aimait bien le personnage quelque peu lunatique qui occupait le tableau.

« Bonne soirée, Duc de Norfolk. »

« Mais vous de même ! Merci bien ! Au plaisir de vous revoir, cher ami » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le serpentard lui sourit également, s'éloignant.

« Enfin, il y a tout de même des exceptions.. » reprit à voix basse le portrait avec un sourire appréciateur, regardant la silhouette de Draco disparaître derrière l'angle du mur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après tout, se dit Harry sur le chemin de sa salle commune, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire confiance à Malfoy. Et la réciproque était vraie.

Évidemment, si le serpentard était en danger de mort, il l'aiderait certainement, mais il ferait de même avec n'importe quelle personne. Si on excluait les mangemorts et Voldemort.

« Je t'ai eue ! » s'écria une voix enjouée.

Harry sentit ses pattes s'arrêter d'avancer et l'obliger à s'allonger. Blaise Zabini vint se poster devant lui, un air triomphant inscrit sur le visage. Harry montra aussitôt les crocs en grognant. La mine réjouie du serpentard s'effaça quelque peu, mais il ne s'éloigna pas. Bien entendu, Harry était incapable de bouger, c'était facile.

Qu'est-ce que lui voulait le serpentard ?

« Hé, calme toi. » dit gentiment Blaise en s'asseyant à un mètre de lui, en tailleur. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » sourit-il.

Harry le regarda curieusement, ou du moins aussi curieusement qu'une panthère pouvait le faire.

« Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur stupide félin. » attisa Blaise.

Stupide félin ! Il avait de la chance qu'il ne puisse pas se transformer celui-là.

« Tu es vraiment bizarre comme animal. » remarqua avec intérêt Blaise. La panthère pencha la tête de côté. « On croirait que tu comprends tout ce que je dis. »

Harry essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de son anxiété. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le serpentard devine qu'il était un animagus.

Blaise appuya son menton sur un coude, lui même posé sur son genou.

« Je me demande ce que tu fais là… » dit-il pensivement en approchant la main du museau d'Harry, lequel retroussa les babines. Le serpentard suspendit son geste.

« Sans doute Hagrid.. Il est bien du genre à laisser traîner des bêtes dangereuses dans les couloirs. » Harry aurait eu envie de répliquer, mais l'épisode avec Aragog l'araignée géante prouvait la véracité des dires de Blaise. « Ou alors tu es à quelqu'un du château. MacGonagall ? » Blaise ricana. « En tant que directrice de griffondor après tout.. » s'amusa-t-il. « Non, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que tu fais là toi. Ou alors c'est encore une excentricité de Dumbledore… »

Harry se demanda quand est-ce qu'il le relâcherai.

« Je dois t'ennuyer j'imagine. » sourit Blaise. « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'avouer quelque chose. J'adore les félins. Déshonorant non, pour un serpentard ? » Il secoua la tête.

Harry le fixa pensivement. Après tout, lui, il aimait bien les serpents même s'il était à griffondor. Non, il n'était pas étonné, ou alors à peine.

« C'est comme pour les griffondors.. » ajouta Blaise.

Harry attendit patiemment qu'il finisse sa phrase.

« Pourquoi je te dis ça moi au fait ? Je me sens un peu bête là. » soupira-il en secouant la tête.

Évidemment, parler à une panthère dans un couloir vide aux environs de minuit ne figurait pas vraiment dans la liste des choses qu'Harry envisageait lui-même de faire. Mais à présent que le serpentard avait commencé, le griffondor avait envie qu'il continue à développer sa pensée, et ce sans songer à la situation.

La panthère croisa ses pattes de devant et posa sa tête dessus, fixant Blaise de ses yeux verts.

« Je suppose que tu as l'air particulièrement compréhensive.. » se tourna-t-il en dérision. Il se tut ensuite, regardant simplement la panthère allongée devant lui.

Harry regarda nerveusement la main quelque peu tremblante de Blaise qui s'avançait vers son crâne. Finalement, les doigts frémissants se posèrent derrière ses oreilles, descendant puis remontant doucement, lui arrachant un frisson de bien être. Harry mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à la sensation, mais la jugeant finalement bien agréable, ferma les yeux.

Le silence toujours ambiant fut brisé par le léger ronronnement de plaisir que produisit la panthère.

Blaise rit.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour caresser une panthère ! » dit-il avec affection.

Harry le regarda les yeux à moitié fermés. Il était étrange d'entendre un serpentard prendre cette intonation. La caresse derrière ses oreilles le détendait d'une manière inimaginable.

« Tu sais, tu as de la chance d'être une panthère.. »

_A qui le dis-tu ?_ songea Harry à moitié assoupi.

« Pas de préoccupations, pas de guerre, pas de projets à fonder… Tu es bien tranquille.. »

Harry se demanda s'il pouvait se transformer à jamais en panthère et s'exiler dans la jungle.

« Moi, par contre… J'aimerais bien rester ici à Hogwarts toute ma vie. » Blaise se rapprocha de la panthère, s'installant à son côté tout en parcourant son pelage pensivement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et je sais pas à qui m'adresser… Oui, tu dois te dire qu'une panthère c'était pas le meilleur choix, je sais. » Harry rouvrit les yeux, le scrutant sérieusement. « Je deviens fou moi. » dit Blaise d'un ton incrédule.

Il fit une pause en contemplant l'animal à ses côtés.

« Bah, perdu pour perdu. » soupira-t-il. « Faisons une liste de ce qui ne va pas dans ma vie. Premièrement, je devrais devenir mangemort dans pile trois mois. Deuxièmement, je m'évanouis presque à la vue d'une pauvre goutte de sang. Pas compatible n'est-ce pas ? Il paraît que c'est dû à un traumatisme de mon enfance. » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Troisièmement, je ne peux pas vraiment demander asile à quelqu'un. Quatrièmement… J'aime quelqu'un. Cinquièmement, la personne est griffondor. »

_Non ?! C'est vrai ? _pensa Harry les yeux exorbités. Blaise semblait ne se rendre compte de rien, énumérant ses problèmes pensivement, en caressant mécaniquement la fourrure noire.

« Remarque, Draco aussi, il aime un griffondor. Et pas le plus facile, c'est sûr. » ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé.

_Ca veut dire quoi ça ?_ se dit Harry. _J'ai rien demandé moi._

« Il n'a pas de chance, en fait. Mais moi non plus. Je crois que je suis tombé sur une fille inaccessible… »

_Mais qui, à la fin ?_

« C'est peut-être la malédiction des serpentards.. » plaisanta Blaise. « Au moins » reprit-il, « Draco a pu contacter Dumbledore.. Il a pu choisir son camp… » soupira-t-il. « Non, je suis injuste, je pourrais faire pareil. J'ai pas le courage, c'est tout. » avoua-t-il. « T'en dis quoi ? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

Évidemment, Harry ne répondit rien, mais son regard halluciné dut faire le reste.

« Je me vois pas trop lui dire que je l'aime et ensuite aller quémander l'aide de Dumbledore en fait. A la limite dans le sens inverse… » ricana-t-il. « J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop compris Draco sur ce coup-là. Mais au moins, il est arrivé à son but. Enfin, en partie. De toute façon, c'est clair qu'il n'avait aucune chance côté sentimental. Et puis, il le savait bien, il l'a dit lui-même. J'ai peut-être un peu plus de chance de mon côté. En fait, c'est sûr que j'en ai plus. » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Blaise se tut, laissant ses doigts voguer sur la fourrure.

« Je devrais sans doute tenter ma chance… Seulement j'ai pas autant de volonté que Draco. » reprit-il en murmurant, la mine sombre. « C'est un « Malfoy » après tout. » dit-il avec sarcasme. « Je suppose que j'attendrai le dernier moment avant de demander de l'aide. Je me vois mal demander à Dray, avec tous les problèmes qu'il a … »

Blaise s'étira. « Toi au moins, tu m'écoutes. Allez, je te libère. Désolé de t'avoir capturée. » sourit-il. « Tu me sautes pas dessus hein ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation, une fois sa baguette en main.

Harry sentit ses entraves disparaître. Il se leva doucement.

« A plus tard la belle. » fit Blaise avant de partir.

_Étrange, très étrange_, se dit Harry en reprenant forme humaine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry ! » Le brun maudit la main ferme sur son épaule qui le secouait dans tous les sens. Ou plutôt le propriétaire de la main.

« Rooooooooon..Laisse moi dormir. »

« T'as fais quoi hier toi ? » demanda le roux d'un air amusé.

Harry s'enfouit la tête sous son oreiller.

« Je te laisserais bien ici, personnellement. » reprit son ami. « Malheureusement, on a cours dans.. » Il jeta un œil à sa montre. « …une demi-heure très exactement. »

Le brun ouvrit un œil.

« Une demi-heure ? »

« Huhu. »

« Hmph. » Harry laissa retomber sa tête lourdement, avec un grand soupir.

« Je te le fais pas dire. » dit Ron d'un ton compatissant. « Surtout qu'on a cours avec Snape. »

« Si tu continues comme ça, je me lèverai jamais. » sourit le griffondor aux yeux verts.

« Ca me ferait une excuse pour rester…Je ne peux pas t'abandonner tout seul dans le dortoir. C'est sombre et effrayant . » répondit-il d'un ton faussement inquiet.

Harry roula des yeux.

« C'est bon, j'y vais. »

Il quitta péniblement son lit.

« Je descend avec 'Mione, tu nous rejoints ? »

« Oui, oui… Allez-y. » Le brun étouffa un bâillement.

L'eau de la douche dévalant son corps à présent mieux réveillé, Harry se laissa aller à ses pensées.

La veille, en écoutant Blaise, il s'était rendu compte que ce dernier accordait sa confiance à Malfoy. Les serpentards n'accordaient-ils pas normalement leur confiance à personne ?

Le griffondor se sécha et s'habilla rapidement, se dépêchant de rejoindre ensuite la grande salle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco essayait de se concentrer sur les instructions que leur donnait Severus Snape, quelque chose au sujet des potions d'invulnérabilité. Échouant pitoyablement, il luttait à la place contre la sensation d'engourdissement qui lui prenait le corps.

Il avait passé presque la nuit entière à lire. Ayant fini le petit ouvrage qu'il avait pris plus tôt la veille, il s'en était procuré un autre plus approfondi. Il n'avait pas pu s'endormir avant de l'avoir fini entièrement. Cela expliquait sa fatigue ce matin-là.

En attendant, même s'il avait appris beaucoup de choses, il ne savait toujours rien concernant la prophétie qui l'intéressait.

Il avait eu beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il en arrivait toujours au même point. Il pouvait soit demander à Dumbledore, soit à Harry. Il doutait fort que l'un d'entre eux ne le lui dise. Dans tous les cas, il ne se risquerait certainement pas à demander.

Étant donné qu'il se faisait repousser chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'approcher un minimum, Draco avait décidé de laisser Harry de côté pour le moment. Il en ressortait toujours un peu plus meurtri qu'auparavant et n'obtenait aucune réaction positive de la part du brun. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au griffondor de ne rien vouloir tenter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si les rôles avaient été inversés, lui-même aurait agi de manière odieuse, voire cruelle.

Mais le fait était que, chercher des informations sur la prophétie le ramenait inévitablement vers le griffondor. Il devrait trouver autre chose. Peut-être par exemple penser à ses ASPICs et écouter Snape.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se dirigeait vers la grande salle à pas mesurés. Il sortait de défense contre les forces du mal et avait encore trois bonnes heures avant son prochain cours. Il avait laissé ses meilleurs amis descendre manger avant lui une fois de plus, son professeur l'ayant rappelé afin de décider de la date de son prochain entraînement.

Il percuta soudain quelqu'un faisant tomber à terre son livre. Le brun s'empressa de le ramasser et de lui rendre, surpris de reconnaître Luna, perdue sous un gigantesque chapeau bleu aux bords roses.

« Oh, bonjour Luna. »

« Bonjour Harry. » Elle rajusta son couvre-chef. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Pas mal. » Honnêtement, on ne pouvait pas mentir à Luna. Elle vous dévisageait de ses grands yeux délavés, semblant voir au travers de vous. « J'ai quelques soucis c'est tout… »

Luna n'ajouta rien. En vérité, elle semblait ne pas avoir écouté la réponse à sa question polie. Elle le regarda fixement.

« Il n'est pas facile d'accorder sa confiance Harry. » dit-elle soudainement, avec un sourire gentil et un peu rêveur. « C'est normal. »

Elle s'éloigna ensuite comme si de rien n'était.

Harry, ébahi, resta planté là, observant la silhouette de la serdaigle s'éloigner, ses boucles d'oreille en forme de libellules tintant au rythme de ses pas.

Il secoua la tête lentement, reprenant sa marche à travers les cachots.

Non, il n'était certainement pas aisé d'offrir sa confiance à quelqu'un. Particulièrement dans son cas. Et ce qui le tracassait bien plus, était qu'il venait de réaliser que Draco Malfoy lui avait donné la sienne. Dans le cas contraire, Harry n'aurait pas pu entrer dans son esprit comme il l'avait fait, sans aucun rejet.

Le brun soupira. Malfoy n'était plus très logique.

Il sentit soudain son âme se déchirer, comme transpercée d'un éclair fulgurant. Une fureur étrangère s'empara de lui par bouffées, et il crut un instant étouffer. Un flash aveuglant s'étendit devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne perde subitement connaissance. Son corps tomba au sol, s'étalant sur les dalles froides. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Et tu me donnerais combien pour que je n'affiche pas ces photos dans le hall ? Hum ? »

« Je pensais que tu ferais preuve d'un peu plus de compassion à mon égard. »

« Hé ! Je suis un serpentard. Corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. » annonça Blaise d'un ton détaché.

« Et fier de l'être. » répondit Draco, un rictus en coin.

« Exactement » conclut-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« Au fait » reprit Draco « tu en es où avec Patil ? »

« Elle m'ennuie.. » souffla Blaise. « On croirait que je lui ai promis le mariage ! C'était pas mal avec elle, mais je crois que ce sera bientôt fini. »

« Comme d'habitude. » se moqua perfidieusement le blond.

« Hé ! T'es pareil. Enfin, avant quoi. C'est plus drôle d'ailleurs, j'aimais bien voir la tête des filles que tu jet…Quoi ? »

Draco venait d'agripper fermement le coude de Blaise. Il lui indiqua le sol.

« Oh merde ! »

Ils s'avancèrent vers le corps. Draco le retourna.

« Potter ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Va chercher Snape ! » lui intima le blond en prenant le pouls d'Harry.

« Mais.. »

« Vas y ! Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

« Ok. »

« Dépêche toi. »

Blaise courait déjà. Draco lança un mobilicorpus rapidement, s'avançant à grandes enjambées vers l'aile hospitalière.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Professeur ! » La porte du bureau de Severus Snape claqua une fois de plus.

« Je vous dis que non , Lupin ! » Le maître des potions se tourna ensuite vers le nouvel arrivant d'un air furibond. « Et j'aimerais qu'on arrête d'entrer dans mon bureau à tout vas ! »

« Mais je.. »

« Dehors !! »

« Voyons, Severus, vous pourriez être plus patient. »

Le rouge commençait à prendre place sur les joues de l'homme aux yeux noirs.

« Lupin, l'invitation vous concernait aussi. »

« Professeur Snape,.. »

« Je ne vous ai pas déjà demandé de sortir, Zabini ? »

« C'est urgent. »

« Écoutez le enfin ! » s'exclama Rémus.

« En tout cas, il est certain que je ne vous écouterai pas vous. Veuillez sortir Lupin. »

« Mais.. »

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

« Très bien. » soupira l'ancien maraudeur avec résignation, refermant la porte.

Blaise observa la scène interloqué.

Severus se massa l'arrête du nez, semblant vouloir se calmer. Finalement, il se concentra sur Blaise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Blaise ? »

« Hein ? Oh ! C'est Draco ! Enfin non, c'est Potter ! On l'a emmené à l'infirmerie, il était évanoui. »

« Évanoui ? » dit Snape sombrement. « Et qu'est-ce que je pourrais y faire ? »

« Ca, je n'en sais rien. Draco m'a simplement dit d'aller vous chercher. »

Snape soupira longuement.

« Allons-y. »

« Hum, c'est que je vais avoir cours là. »

« Alors j'irais tout seul. » maugréa Snape. Blaise s'esquiva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla entouré de blanc. Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser qu'il se trouvait bien une fois de plus à l'infirmerie. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, s'habituant petit à petit à la luminosité élevée de la pièce.

Il se tourna de côté, scannant la salle des yeux. Un peu plus loin devant lui, Malfoy semblait très attentif à quelque chose, adossé près d'une porte.

Que faisait-il ici ?

« Malfoy ? » chuchota le griffondor.

Le blond releva la tête rapidement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Il apposa un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence avant de replonger apparemment dans l'écoute attentive de ce qui était dit derrière la porte.

_Pouvait-on faire confiance à Draco Malfoy ?_

Harry le considéra curieusement. Effectivement, en essayant lui-même, il réussit à capter quelques bribes de phrases qui s'élevaient de la pièce avoisinante. Rien de compréhensible cependant.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco sembla abandonner et se détacha pensivement de son mur. Il se rapprocha à un mètre du lit d'Harry, le contemplant fixement. Le brun, mal à l'aise, tenta de briser le silence.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.

« Pomfresh et Snape. »

« Ah. »

Draco n'ajouta rien.

« Et..Hum.. » Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en fait ? »

« C'est moi qui t'ai trouvé et ramené. » Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Ah…Merci alors. » Le mot sembla lui écorcher les lèvres. Mais même s'il était inhabituel, il ne lui parut pas incongru.

« De rien. » répondit le serpentard, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Harry regarda nerveusement la porte. Que faisaient Snape et Pomfresh ? Et pourquoi Malfoy n'était-il pas parti ?

« Ca va ? » demanda soudain Draco.

Harry, étonné, mit un peu de temps à répondre.

« Pas mal. » dit-il d'un ton hésitant. « Je veux dire, oui, ça va. J'ai rien. »

« Tant mieux. » Draco lui sourit. Harry n'était franchement pas habitué à voir Draco sourire. « Bon, et bien, à plus tard. »

_Pouvait-il faire confiance à Draco Malfoy ?_

Le griffondor regarda la porte se refermer doucement dans le dos du blond, un air songeur au visage.

_Peut-être…_

« Mr Potter ! Enfin réveillé ! » L'infirmière fit irruption dans la pièce, suivie de Snape.

« Que s'est-il passé Potter ? » questionna aussitôt ce dernier.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il se redressa, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Voldemort. Il était en colère je crois… » Il se massa les tempes. « D'habitude je le bloque, mais il a du réussir à passer mes barrières. Sa rage était énorme. »

« Aucune idée de pourquoi il était en colère ? »

« Non.. » souffla-t-il d'un air déçu.

« Hm..J'en parlerai à Dumbledore. En attendant Potter, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à manquer les cours de cet après-midi. »

« C'est tout de même moi l'infirmière ! » dit Pomfresh en insistant sur le « moi ». « Mais il est vrai » reprit-elle, « que tu peux aller en cours Harry. »

« Merci. » Le brun se leva. « Au revoir. » Il sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry ! » Hermione se jeta dans ses bras. « C'est pas vrai, on t'a cherché partout ! Où étais-tu ? »

« À l'infirmerie ? »

« Quoi ?! »

Mauvaise réponse, pensa Harry.

« Je vais vous expliquer. »

« Avant, on passe aux cuisines. Tu vas encore rien manger sinon. » coupa Ron.

« Et tu pourras dévaliser les éclairs au chocolat surtout. »

« Hermione ! Pas moi voyons ! » riposta malicieusement le roux, en traînant déjà Harry derrière lui.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Ron ressortait des cuisines les poches pleines de pâtisseries, Harry vérifiait si ses côtes meurtries par l'étreinte étouffante de Dobby étaient toujours en place, et Hermione faisait des hypothèses quant à savoir ce qui avait bien pu provoquer l'ire de Voldemort.

« Vous savez, la marque des Ténèbres a été lancée il y a deux jours au-dessus de la maison du ministre de la justice. Pourtant, personne n'est mort. Étrange, non ? »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'arrêta devant l'un des nombreux murs de pierres froides du château. Il l'examina de plus près, et constata que rien ne pouvait laisser deviner que la façade abritait les appartements de Draco Malfoy.

Normalement, le préfet en chef se trouvait actuellement dans sa chambre. Le griffondor porta sa main à hauteur de ses yeux, se demandant s'il devait frapper sur le mur comme s'il s'agissait d'une porte. Il expira profondément. Ses pupilles hésitantes suivaient les mouvements de ses doigts s'approchant puis s'éloignant de la surface.

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! Vous allez vous décider oui ? ! » s'exclama une voix issue du couloir perpendiculaire.

Le duc attendait impatiemment qu'Harry se décide à frapper depuis que le brun était passé devant son tableau.

« Je le ferai si je veux ! Ne me déconcentrez pas ! » retourna Harry.

« Ah ! Et quelle concentration faut-il pour taper ses doigts contre une porte ! » répliqua le duc.

« Déjà, il s'agit d'un mur. »

« Ne jouez pas sur les mots. Frappez je vous dis ! »

« Avec le bruit que vous faîtes tout le couloir a du entendre que j'étais là. Malfoy pourrait m'ouvrir maintenant. »

« Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas. Un sort de silence l'empêche de percevoir les sons extérieurs ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry en passant sa tête dans l'autre couloir de manière à voir le duc.

« Bien sûr. Avec le bruit qu'il y a dans les couloirs, il serait bien dérangé dans le cas contraire. » renifla le duc.

« Alors il ne va pas m'entendre frapper ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien sûr que si ! Il entend les sons qui lui sont adressés. Vous êtes vraiment ignorant. »

« Je vous en prie. » Harry fit une moue dépitée. « Je ne m'intéresse pas spécialement aux sorts d'intimité et à leurs variantes…D'ailleurs, comment savez vous tout ça vous ? »

« Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… Hum, peu importe ! Vous allez vous décider à lui parler ? »

« J'y vais. »

« Bien ! » Le duc fit un sourire réjoui. Harry lui jeta un regard méfiant.

« Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi vous pensez. »

« Vous avez bien tort.. »

« Je vais juste lui poser une question. »

« Mais oui.. Je verrai bien de toute façon. » répliqua le duc malicieusement.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Hum, et bien, je le verrai à votre mine lorsque vous repartirez. »

Harry lui jeta un regard sceptique avant de rejoindre sa place précédente. Il frappa directement, sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir.

Il pouvait bien affronter ça non ? Ce n'était pas un calvaire après tout de parler à Malfoy.

« Blaise, je t'ai déjà dit que même si tu connaissais l'endroit ce n'était pas une raison pour…Harry ? ! Enfin, Potter ? »

« Malfoy. » Le griffondor fit un bref signe de tête.

Le blond le regarda étrangement.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Vas-y.. » Draco s'écarta du passage.

Harry entra dans sa chambre, le bruit des pierres se refermant dans son dos résonnant sombrement dans sa tête. Il observa curieusement la chambre. Elle était vaste, mais pas très personnelle. Alors que le dortoir des griffondors regorgeait d'affaires le rendant chaleureux, la pièce était apparemment vide de tout effet personnel. Ou alors ils étaient bien rangés.

« Assied toi. »

Harry prit place dans l'un des deux fauteuils de cuir qui ornaient la salle, Malfoy prenant l'autre.

Le griffondor se mordit fébrilement la lèvre, invoquant tout à coup un sort de silence supplémentaire, ayant repensé au duc.

Draco le regarda faire curieusement.

« Je vais être bref, Malfoy. » Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel Draco répondit d'un signe approbateur. « Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les prophéties ? »

« Pardon ?! »

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer des yeux.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas grand chose … Sur ta prophétie. » finit par avouer Draco, sortant une cigarette de son étui. Il allait l'allumer, lorsqu'il suspendit son geste demandant tacitement une autorisation d'Harry.

« Ca me dérange pas. » Harry le regarda aspirer une bouffée de fumée, les yeux sombres. « Tu sais déjà qu'il existe une prophétie. » constata-t-il.

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est tout. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je sais qu'on a prédit quelque chose à propos de Voldemort et toi. » Draco haussa les épaules.

« C'est déjà pas mal. » soupira Harry. « Comment l'as-tu su ? »

Le blond le fixa un moment avant de répondre d'un ton détaché.

« Par ma mère. »

« Et elle ne te l'aurait dit que maintenant ? Ca fait bien longtemps que les mangemorts sont au courant de ça. »

« Et alors ? Je n'ai pas été mis dans la confidence voilà tout. » répliqua Draco.

« Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

Draco recracha longuement sa fumée, Harry fronçant le nez de dégoût à l'odeur qui envahissait peu à peu la pièce.

« Je pense qu'elle me l'a dit parce qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière lettre. »

« Dernière ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Ils sont mangemorts, je fais partie de l'Ordre. Problème de compatibilité. » dit ironiquement le blond.

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder la fenêtre dans un coin de la chambre, appuyé sur l'accoudoir.

Draco le dévisagea du coin de l'œil.

Le brun finit par pousser un soupir.

« Désolé… J'ai été stupide ; dans tous les cas, ceux qui connaissent la prophétie ne te l'auraient jamais dite. Et il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de la découvrir. » Harry se leva.

« Attend ! Il n'y a vraiment que toi et Dumbledore qui la connaissez ? »

Harry le toisa suspicieusement.

« Qui te l'a dit ? »

« Donc c'est vrai. Tes amis ne le savent pas non plus. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que c'est ! Voldemort n'emploie pas la manière la plus douce pour faire parler les gens ! S'il apprenait que quelqu'un connaît la prophétie, cette personne serait en danger mortel. »

« Il sait certainement que toi tu la connais, et que Dumbledore aussi pourtant. »

« Bien sûr. Mais il n'osera pas s'attaquer à Dumbledore, et je suis assez protégé pour l'instant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la prophétie ? »

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

« Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Je suis déjà en danger. Un de plus un de moins. » fit Draco avec un geste de la main.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. » répliqua sèchement le griffondor, s'apprêtant à partir. Il s'arrêta devant le mur. « Mince, Malfoy, comment on ouvre ce mur ? »

Le blond retint un sourire amusé. Il vint s'appuyer contre les pierres, devant Harry.

« Assied toi, s'il te plaît. » Harry ne bougea pas. Draco soupira. « Tu peux refuser de me révéler la prophétie, honnêtement, je ne m'y attends pas, mais ne dis pas que je n'ai aucune conscience du danger. »

Harry cilla.

« Soit…Mais ton attitude est équivoque. »

« Elle l'est peut-être. » accorda-t-il.

Le brun recula, gêné sous le regard glacé de Malfoy. Il rejoignit finalement son siège.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir au juste ? »

Draco avait l'impression de revivre une scène.

« Elle m'intrigue. » Draco croisa ses bras sur le haut du dossier du fauteuil vide. « Voldemort voulait tellement savoir… » dit-il d'un air vague, le regard perdu au loin.

Harry le regarda longuement.

« Tu l'as déjà rencontré. » Ce n'était pas une question.

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais parlé à personne de la prophétie. »

« Je m'en doute… Ca serait l'occasion.» finit-il malicieusement.

« Ca marchera pas comme ça. » sourit Harry en croisant les bras. Draco regarda ailleurs.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Harry se leva.

« On ouvre comment ? »

« Appuie sur la plus foncée en pensant à sortir. »

Harry posa sa main sur la pierre, se retournant tout à coup.

« Malfoy ! »

« Hum ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco mit un peu de temps à répondre.

« Oui…Même si je ne devrais pas… » sourit-il.

Harry sortit.

Draco fixa sans les voir les pierres froides qui venaient de se refermer. Il expira fortement, puis s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Harry, se rallumant une nouvelle cigarette. Il se dit qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il arrête de se venger sur le tabac…

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà !

Hé, il y a de l'amélioration malgré tout. ( s'en va en chantonnant : Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière …Gnéhéhéhé)

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Dîtes, soyez gentils..Laissez moi des reviews TT (auteur pas désespérée du tout).

Mel'


	10. Démarches nocturnes

**Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame, updates longues à venir

Couple : D.Malfoy + H.Potter

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, le 6 n'est pas pris en compte

Disclaimer : Je ne sais même pas comment on a pu confier mon petit Draco à la méchante Rowling ……Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment elle a pu faire ce qu'elle a fait dans le tome 6 ? Ouiiiiiiiin.

Note : Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 . Je ne peux que m'excuser une fois de plus pour l'attente. En tout cas, je suis comblée par les reviews :D A ce sujet, je sais que j'avais dit que je mettrai les rars sur Lj mais, après réflexion, je me dis que c'est quand même bien compliqué ; et cela m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir communiquer directement avec les lecteurs. Donc, tant pis pour ff je mettrai mes rars ici. Na.

**Remerciements : **Merci à Zoo, parce qu'elle m'a bien accompagnée de 2H30 à 3H30 lorsque je tapais mes Rars et que mon lit semblait me réclamer à grands cris (même si c'était juste pour avoir le chapitre en avant première :p ) .

* * *

**RARs : **

Lexy-kun : Review sûrement courte ? ôO Et bien, nous n'avons pas la même notion de grandeur lol. Mais c'est très bien comme ça, et j'espère recevoir d'autres reviews comme les tiennes ! Ca me fait d'autant plus plaisir de savoir que tu t'es donné la peine de m'écrire, alors que tu étais si fatiguée. Merci ! Hum, sinon, je ne pense pas frustrer mes lecteurs tout au long de l'histoire…Enfin pas tant que ça lol. Mais laisse mon pauvre petit Harry tranquille, le pauvre ! Prends-toi en plutôt à…Hum, en fait, si à Harry et pas à moi lol. Je sais bien que c'est un petit peu long, et que vu que je n'update pas souvent…(kof kof) Je suis bien contente que tu aimes Narcissa, parce que c'est vrai que ce passage là est assez court, et qu'il va s'écouler beaucoup de temps avant que l'on entende de nouveau parler d'elle. Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, même si nous la découvrons presque affolée dans le tome 6, je la vois différemment. Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour ce moment du livre que je dois en changer ma vision générale, puisque les conditions de la scène sont plutôt particulières. Contente aussi que tu aies bien perçue la fascination qu'exerce Voldemort sur Draco ! ;) Sinon, il s'agit bel et bien du miroir qui permettait à Harry de communiquer avec Sirius que Draco a ramassé. Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce passage ! (en fait je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié tous ces moments :) Harry parle bien de Voldemort, mais aussi d'autres choses lorsqu'il dit « je l'aurai » (d'ailleurs cela m'énerve, je n'arrive pas à caser mon explication dans les chapitres qui viennent ) Tu soupçonnes Draco de récupérer le miroir pour … ? lol A ce moment-là, on ne peut pas encore parler d'amour dans ce que ressent notre serpentard préféré. Il récupère l'objet principalement par curiosité… Harry s'inquiéter pour la santé de Draco ?…Hum, peut-être inconsciemment, et vraiment profondément alors…Mais c'est beau l'espoir lol. Comment ils ont réussi à entrer alors que Malfoy était à l'intérieur. Et bien, oui il y a une explication lol. Et je vais m'efforcer d'y répondre dès que je trouverai l'occasion mdr. C'est qu'il y a tellement de petites choses auxquelles je dois donner réponse (hahaha). Harry s'intéresse à Draco, oui. Dans le sens où il est intrigué, bien malgré lui. La lettre de Narcissa était protégée oui, et même s'il s'agit d'un souvenir, ce n'était pas possible. Il faut penser que seul Draco pouvait la lire, et aucun autre être vivant. Hors, la pièce est presque vivante, elle n'a pas pu voir elle-même ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. _« On arrive ensuite au moment qui me pose le plus problème. Parce que voilà, tu titille notre curiosité, tu nous appâtes, nous impatiente, et finalement... Tu ne nous donne absolument RIEN ! »_ Hahahahaha ! Et bien non, je ne donne pas la réponse tout de suite ! (oui, je suis diabolique lol) Je le mets le chapitre suivant lol, mais qui te dit que la réponse s'y trouve ? ;) A vrai dire, cette intrigue là fait partie des plus importantes de l'histoire lol. Et la réponse viendra dans les prochains chapitres. Mais j'aime bien savoir que tu te creuses la tête lol. Tu peux me faire part de tes suggestions si tu veux ! XD Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry a déjà testé avec Ginny lol, et ça ne s'est pas révélé très concluant. Aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté ;) …Le brave homme ! Ah ça me fait sourire quand je vois que cela se réfère au tableau du Duc lol. Euh…Blaise n'a vraiment pas le droit de toucher Harry ? Mais c'est une panthère quand même ! …Ne lis pas ce chapitre lol. Mais tu as raison d'espérer ! (militante Harry/Draco) ;D Ah je suis contente que tu pardonnes notre pauvre Blaise amoureux. De Ginny ?…Peut-être. Plusieurs personnes pensent à Ginny lol. Demandera-t-il de l'aide ? Et bien, tu verras. Au fait, c'est malin, ça fait une demi-heure que je me demande comment se nomme la peur à la vue du sang…lol Petite information : j'adore les contrastes, alors il y en aura d'autres lol, l'éloignement de Draco opposé à l'intérêt d'Harry ne sera pas le seul. Dans cette histoire, la confiance influe beaucoup sur Harry, alors oui c'est plutôt important qu'il se demande s'il peut accorder la sienne à Draco. XD Pourquoi Voldemort est-il furieux ? Et quelles sont les fameuses photos ? Qu'est-ce que Lupin voulait à Snape ?Et bien ce sont trois nouvelles questions auxquelles je répondrai plus tard lol (même si j'ai l'impression que pour les photos ça va être dur). Blaise s'en va à la fois parce qu'il est très sérieux (pourquoi tout le monde me regarde bizarrement ?…Blaiiiise !) et à la fois, parce qu'il sent qu'il est de trop. Hum, j'espère que le soupir que tu pousses n'est pas plein d'exaspération, parce que la réponse au problème de Draco ne vient vraiment pas tout de suite…(fuit) La marque des ténèbres ? Et oui, encore une nouvelle intrigue lol. Mais ne t'en occupes pas trop, parce qu'elle n'est pas très importante à l'histoire. « _Et le Duc de Norfolk qui s'impatiente (tu m'étonnes, ça fait neuf chapitres que l'on attend qu'il bouge ses fesses!) » _Mdr. Ha je l'aime bien mon petit tableau. Harry est bel et bien tenté de parler de la prophétie. Mais attention, pas de faux espoirs (la phrase qui casse tout lol). Il est simplement fatigué de garder ce secret pour lui depuis deux longues années. Il n'en discute pas avec Dumbledore autour d'une tasse de thé et d'un cake au citron lol, et personne d'autre n'est au courant de la prophétie et de son importance, il n'est donc généralement pas mis en situation favorable à la confidence. Là, Draco lui demande, et Harry est plus que las des évènements. Il ne peut cependant pas le confier à quelqu'un, et il en très bien conscient. A présent, je bénis ta clairvoyance, parce que j'imagine bien que si tu n'avais pas sauvegardé sur Word tu n'aurais pas eu le courage de réécrire une review lol. Et comme cela m'est déjà arrivé, et que ça me donne plutôt envie de crier et de trépigner de rage devant mon ordi, je suis contente que tu aies prévu le coup ! Pour finir, et bien je vais te faire plein de bisous, et puis te dire plein de merci, parce que tes reviews me motivent toujours, et me mettent de bonne humeur. Ha, dis moi quelle est ta technique ? Mes joues s'étirent chaque fois bien malgré moi. :)

Eileen ana : Le temps de port entre les chapitres c'est vraiment mon gros problème. Ca fait longtemps que j'essaie d'améliorer ça pourtant..(soupir) J'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire, de mon côté je vais faire des efforts ! Merci pour la review !

Zoomalfoy : Je suis désespérée si je veux ;p Infime mansuétude ? (kof kof) Je pensais que ça t'était totalement étranger ce concept lol. Oui, oui, je sais que c'était un très bon chapitre, merci. ….. Mdr. Et bien, si tu dis qu'il était bien, je vais être tentée de te croire ! Sev et Dumby ! …….Beuuuuuh merci pour l'image YoY. Blaise est amoureux d'une fille. Fille. F-I-L-L-E. lol Et non ce n'est pas McGo mdr. Tu verras bien XD. La salle sur demande. J'avoue que l'idée de la pensine m'est apparue d'un coup. Comme quoi lol…Sadique ? Moua ? Merci du compliment ! Gros bisous ! Ah dire que dans très peu de temps j'aurai le chapitre 1 de notre coé ! Ca fait plaisir ! Tu sais que je t'adore toi ?

Marion-moune : Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ! Une nouvelle lectrice alors ? ;) Merci pour la review !

Slydawn : Euh, je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu allais dire lol, parce que je n'ai qu'un bout de phrase. (bug d'ffnet ?) En tout cas, je te remercies de l'intention ;)

Lilou : Je ne désespère plus autant maintenant, parce que j'ai reçu des reviews aussi enthousiastes que la tienne :D Tu as aimé le passage entre Harry et Blaise ? Tant mieux, parce qu'il y en aura d'autres lol. Je ne te dirai pas tout de suite de qui Blaise est amoureux lol. En effet, Draco se sent un peu mieux après avoir parlé avec Harry ! Mais pas encore en grande forme lol. En fait, comme tu peux le voir j'ai changé d'avis lol. Je réponds encore aux reviews sur ff parce que je partage ton avis, c'est vraiment bête de supprimer ce moyen de communication ! Bisous !

Vert émeraude : Coucou ! Je vais plutôt bien, mais j'ai aussi beaucoup de travail lol. On ne va pas savoir tout de suite ce qu'a Draco ! XD Bien sûr qu'ils vont être ensemble plus tard….Euh, attends, tu veux dire ensemble comme dans couple ?….Euh…..XD Je ne dirai rien ! (hahaha) Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros gros gros bisous ! A bientôt !

Niphredill: Merci ! Au début je n'avais pas prévu vingt pages tu sais, ça vient tout seul lol. C'est un très beau compliment, lorsque tu dis que l'histoire est intense. Et oui, Draco n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! XD Mais oui, ce n'est quand même pas si facile que ça de revenir sur une haine qui dure depuis plusieurs années (qui plus est celles de l'adolescence). Je suis bien contente que l'idée de la panthère te plaise, parce que je compte bien l'exploiter ! ;) Harry accordera-t-il sa confiance à Draco ? ….Oui ? Hu, hu. Normalement, c'est possible lol. (Tout le monde l'espère en tout cas ;) Lui dira-t-il ce que contient la prophétie ? Ha, ha ! Grande question ! On verra bien par la suite ! Est-ce que Draco retrouvera ses parents ? Arf, oui, mais dans quel état ?Alors toi aussi tu penses à Ginny pour Blaise ? Étonnant lol. Réponse au prochain épisode. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu m'as fait très plaisir ! Bisous et à bientôt !

Zaïka : Ça c'est de la bonne humeur ! Tu penses que Harry et Draco vont faire ami ami ? (Hahahahaha) Hum et bien on verra bien lol. Tu as tout lu en entier ? ÔO Et bien. Bravo ! C'est long quand même ! Merci pour ta review ! A plus !

Saspeutu : Ta première review ? Ca fait d'autant plus plaisir ! Ah c'est vraiment génial que tu reconnaisses bien Harry, parce que vraiment je le vois bien réagir ainsi (mais personne n'est content parmi les lecteurs on se demande pourquoi ? XD). Ah oui Draco s'est laissé emporter..L'émotion sans doute mdr. Mais ta théorie est valable aussi lol. Bien sûr que je n'arrête pas ! Et j'espère que toi non plus (même si je mets du temps à écrire la suite à chaque fois ). Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé !

Princesse magique : Merci-euh :) La question n'est pas quand, mais est-ce que Harry tombera sous le charme de Draco l'infâme lol. Bisous !

History : Merci à toi pour tes compliments ! Je compte bien donner un peu plus d'importance à Blaise dans les chapitres à venir, alors ça tombe bien que tu aimes ces passages là ! A+

Oxaline : Hé ! …Si tu me harcèles par review je veux bien ! XD Ah pour cette fois-là je me suis impressionnée lol. Plutôt rapide pour l'update ! Par contre pour ce chapitre … Hum, sans commentaire TT. Ginny pour Blaise ? Encore ! C'est dingue tout le monde y pense !… Mais je ne dirai rien ! (rire sadique) Et oui y a de l'amélioration dans l'air ! On le voit bien avec l'infirmerie … Bisous à toi ! Et merci ! ;)

Tama : Ca fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que certains arrivent à lire Honesty d'un seul coup lol, elle est relativement longue ! Mais ça rend heureuse quand même :D Tu penses savoir ce qu'a Draco ! Mais je veux connaître ton avis ! Il faut que tu me le dises. S'il te plaît. Ca m'intéresse beaucoup moi ! Je te dirai bien la prochaine fois ! ;) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

Lee-NC-Kass : Bonjour ! Que Draco se calme sur la cigarette ? C'est vrai que ce n'est pas génial pour séduire Harry tu as raison…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas dépendant, c'est juste par périodes lol. Il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Même pour Draco alors quand même ! XD Oh allez, je peux bien vous le dire à vous…Ça va bien s'arranger un jour :D Mais oui par contre, dans longtemps lol. Ça n'a pas été dit de qui Blaise était amoureux lol. Et non je ne dirai pas encore qui c'est :p Euh le lit, pas encore lol. Pas très raisonnable XD …Bourrés ? Après on va dire que je les fais boire dans toutes mes fics lol. Moi aussi j'ai trop de travail, c'en est désolant snif. Mais je suis quand même contente d'avoir eu le temps de poster un chapitre ! Alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. Bisous !

La-shinegami : Comme quoi le hasard fait bien les choses ! Ça fait toujours très plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle revieweuse ! Effectivement, l'ambiance s'améliore entre nos deux personnages préférés, et ça va continuer, mais il y aura toujours des hauts et des bas ;) Euh pour le temps de publication…Et bien ça dépend..lol Ça peut aller de deux semaines (pas si souvent que ça quand même mais c'est arrivé, et c'est le rythme que je vais essayer de tenir dorénavant, ou alors trois semaines), à un mois, à deux mois. En général j'essaye de ne pas dépasser les deux mois..Mais je manque cruellement de temps, et ça m'ennuie autant que toi de ne pas mettre à jour plus souvent.. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie pour ta review, et j'espère te retrouver aux prochains chapitres ! XD

Eowyn Malfoy : C'est vrai que la dernière scène entre Harry et Draco est un moment que j'affectionne particulièrement..Comme beaucoup de scènes d'ailleurs :) Je suis contente, parce qu'au final, il y a pas mal de lecteurs qui aiment le passage entre Blaise et la panthère. Et heureusement, parce que cela m'aurait embêtée pour la suite dans le cas contraire ! XD Je continue, ça c'est sûr et certain ! J'espère que toi aussi tu continueras à lire ;) Bisous et merci beaucoup !

* * *

Chapitre 9

Démarches nocturnes

Draco s'appuya nonchalamment contre la colonne au pied du lit à baldaquin aux tentures rouges et or. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée par intermittence par de faibles rayons de lune. La fenêtre à gauche du lit lui laissait apercevoir le parc d'Hogwarts et ses arbres agités par le vent.

De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, le dortoir était passablement désordonné. Les septièmes années de griffondor dormaient tous profondément. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, le serpentard venait de leur lancer un puissant sort de sommeil.

Les rideaux du lit à côté de lui étaient tirés, mais seulement d'un côté. Le griffondor n'avait peut-être voulu que se cacher de la vue de ses compagnons de dortoir. Le bord du lit donnant sur la fenêtre n'était pas protégé des rayons extérieurs. Harry avait-il l'habitude de se laisser réveiller par le soleil ?

Draco laissa ses yeux parcourir lentement le visage du griffondor. Il était plus de trois heures du matin. Le serpentard n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il risquait gros si on le retrouvait en plein milieu de la nuit dans la chambre des griffondors, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il avait réellement fait attention, et il doutait qu'on puisse s'apercevoir de sa présence ici. En tant que préfet en chef, il connaissait les mots de passe de chaque salle commune, ce qui lui était bien utile. Le portrait à moitié assoupi n'avait pas vraiment réalisé qu'il avait laissé le passage à un serpentard.

Le blond n'avait même pas de raisons particulières à sa venue. Il ne parlerait en aucun cas à Harry, mais il avait eu envie de le voir. Leur brève conversation un peu plus tôt dans la soirée n'avait cessée de le tourmenter. Il avait décidé qu'il ne comprendrait jamais le brun aux yeux verts.

Draco contempla longuement les traits tristes de l'endormi sur le lit, du jeune homme étrange qui le repoussait fortement avant de subitement lui demander s'il lui faisait confiance. Dire qu'il avait bêtement répondu oui. Le blond soupira. C'était la réponse la plus évidente qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Pourquoi le griffondor lui avait-il demandé cela ? Pour le cerner un peu mieux ? Pour le connaître lui, ou celui qui combattait pour l'Ordre ?

Des questions qui resteraient sans doute sans réponse.

Les paupières d'Harry frémirent légèrement, se crispant par à coup, et Draco sursauta, surpris. Il se détacha par réflexe de son appui, aux aguets. Finalement, le griffondor se tourna sur le côté, puis cessa tout mouvement. Draco relâcha son souffle, l'ayant retenu inconsciemment. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait charmé toutes les personnes présentes, et que par conséquent ils ne pouvaient pas se réveiller.

Il sourit avec dérision, puis se rapprocha avec précaution d'Harry. Il se sentait un peu voyeur, un peu voleur. Il aimait ça.

Il aimait pouvoir observer tout son soul la figure relâchée du brun, et savoir que personne ne viendrait gâcher son plaisir, de par sa présence importune ou ses regards scrutateurs. Il pouvait regarder, admirer, s'enivrer sans crainte aucune d'être surpris. Il n'y avait aucun délit tant que personne ne pouvait l'attester…N'est-ce pas ?

Draco était à présent devant Harry, son ombre tombant sur le corps de ce dernier, et il sourit avec amusement à la vue de sa bouche à peine entrouverte. Il se demanda, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, ce qu'il arriverait, s'il se laissait aller à faire errer sa main sur la peau tentante à sa portée.

Le sort n'atténuait pas la perception du toucher chez ses victimes.

Le blond retraça lentement les lignes du visage du griffondor, la pulpe de ses doigts quelques centimètres au-dessus de la peau du brun, emplissant l'air de gestes mesurés et délicats, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Sa main suspendit son vol soudainement.

Il se leva brusquement, rejoignant la fenêtre et s'y appuyant de ses mains, les yeux baissés vers le parc. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir quoi. Cela avait-il rapport avec ce que lui cachaient Pomfresh et Snape ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il estimait que l'infirmière aurait du l'avertir de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait clairement compris qu'elle et le maître des potions parlaient de lui cet après-midi-là. Mais pourquoi ne l'informait-elle pas ?

Il y avait aussi cette sensation nouvelle dans sa manière de voir les choses, de les regarder. Il s'attardait plus sur les éléments l'environnant, et se sentait constamment observé. Non pas épié, mais comme entouré et analysé.

Il hasarda un œil derrière lui, frissonnant à la vue d'Harry. S'il regardait différentes parcelles du visage du brun séparément, il pouvait dire que ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Mais il se dégageait une impression de tristesse telle du griffondor que cela lui comprimait la poitrine. Il aurait aimé servir de confident au survivant, pouvoir le soutenir un peu plus activement. Il se demandait comment Harry pouvait être si bon et si triste à la fois.

L'impression persistante qu'il n'arrivait à rien lui pesait profondément. Il en voulait à Harry. Il voulait tellement lui en vouloir.

Il le contemplait abandonné aux bras de Morphée, et sentait la jalousie poindre et mourir aussitôt au creux de son ventre. Le sommeil le fuyait. Et le peu de contrôle qu'il possédait sur sa vie lui échappait.

Quant à Harry il ne savait que dire. Le griffondor se tournait vers lui, l'évitait, semblait se rapprocher, puis l'esquivait cruellement. Le contrôlait. Draco aurait utilisé le verbe « jouer » pour de nombreuses autres personnes, mais ici il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le brun ne semblait même pas avoir conscience du mal qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Harry avait l'air perdu. Et cette nuit-là, assis par terre contre un mur à le dévorer des yeux, Draco se dit que cela n'avait jamais été aussi flagrant. Il pensa aussi qu'il aurait bien aimé être une boussole et mener Harry dans ses bras. Ils se seraient perdus tous les deux.

Le serpentard fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui le rattachait au griffondor endormi. Un sentiment profond, et un lien. Un lien qui lui était inconnu. C'était une impression qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il se figea en apercevant soudain, au bord des cils d'Harry, une trace d'humidité. Une goutte d'eau ne tarda pas à dévaler sa joue gauche. Le blond en resta stupéfait. Il l'avait plongé dans un sommeil profond, non propice aux rêves. Il était impossible qu'il puisse être l'objet de cauchemars.

Pourtant, Draco n'avait pas imaginé la larme. Comme sorti d'une transe, il s'avança rapidement au chevet d'Harry et le scruta avec incompréhension.

« Non.. » La plainte qui s'échappa faiblement des lèvres du griffondor acheva de décontenancer le serpentard.

La pensée récurrente qu'il était inconcevable que de mauvais rêves aient pu se frayer un chemin jusqu'au brun défilait dans sa tête. Mais selon toute définition courante, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était bel et bien l'expression d'une personne victime d'attaque onirique.

« A..rrê..tez.. »

Les traits du griffondor s'étaient crispés, ses paupières fermées bien trop fort. Totalement confus, Draco sentit la mémoire lui revenir comme par flashs. Les nombreuses conversations qu'il avait surprises, et qu'Harry s'efforçait toujours d'écourter, faisaient référence à des visions que Voldemort envoyait au griffondor. Le blond s'était demandé comment le griffondor pouvait se lever après avoir passé la nuit poursuivi par le seigneur des ténèbres ; avant de devenir occlumens, et de supposer qu'Harry l'était aussi.

Il était probable que Voldemort avait réussi à traverser les barrières du griffondor. Le lord n'aurait eu aucun mal à percer un simple sortilège de sommeil. Le serpentard trembla nerveusement, songeant que l'esprit putride du seigneur noir était en quelques sortes à moins d'un mètre de lui. Cela pouvait-il vraiment être le cas ? Pourquoi Harry ne criait pas ? Comment pouvait-il résister ?

Draco sentit de l'eau embuer son regard de frustration. Il était penché sur le griffondor, il assistait à ça, et il ne savait strictement pas quoi faire. Il cligna des yeux rageusement, imaginant la torture que pouvait infliger Voldemort.

Sa bêtise lui sauta aux yeux soudainement. Évidemment, Harry ne pouvait pas se réveiller, puisqu'il l'avait ensorcelé. Il défit le charme, veillant à le laisser en place sur les autres occupants du dortoir.

Il attendit un moment, mais le griffondor ne se réveilla pas. Il était couché sur le dos, et son visage exprimait une totale résignation. Des larmes coulaient de-ci de-là sur sa peau.

En désespoir de cause, Draco tendit sa main vers l'épaule droite du griffondor, prêt à l'éveiller. Il suspendit son geste au dernier moment et alla essuyer de son pouce les joues inondées du brun.

Il était évident que Voldemort retenait le brun dans son fantasme. Il s'agissait en quelque sorte d'un duel d'esprit. Toucher le corps du griffondor ne servirait pas à grand chose.

Ses doigts remontèrent lentement le long du visage perturbé, jusqu'au front. Il écarta les mèches sombres de la frange d'Harry, et son souffle se bloqua à la vue de la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui avait pris une couleur sanguine.

Il lui semblait sentir des torrents de magie ruisseler du souvenir mortel inscrit sur l'épiderme du griffondor. Ses yeux captivés par la marque, il était comme hypnotisé.

Son genou droit appuyé sur le rebord du lit faiblit soudain, et il perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Secouant la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, ses pupilles se reposèrent aussitôt sur la cicatrice, mais cette fois ses iris déterminés ne se brouillèrent pas. Il apposa d'un geste vif son index sur la plaie, instinctivement.

Un voile rouge aveuglant tomba sur ses yeux. Il eut une brusque nausée et son corps trembla fortement, mais les sensations cessèrent immédiatement.

Une poigne brusque s'abattit sur son avant-bras, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux - qu'il avait fermés inconsciemment. Il se retrouva devant un Harry Potter déconcerté, le fixant de ses émeraudes démesurées.

Harry s'assit lestement, les draps glissant sur lui. Le mouvement déstabilisa Draco, qui se redressa et se recula de deux pas.

« Que..Malfoy ! »

Le brun porta la main à son front, d'un air incrédule. Et Draco sentit avec effroi la panique s'emparer de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa baguette, qu'il serrait convulsivement dans sa main.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as f… ? »

« Oubliettes ! »

Le regard vert vacilla, et Harry retomba mollement sur ses draps.

Le serpentard resta immobile de longues minutes, avant de relâcher la tension de son corps. Il inspira longuement, peinant à calmer ses nerfs. Il consulta ensuite sa montre, constatant qu'il était presque 4H30. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Osant finalement reporter son regard vers Harry, il haussa un sourcil à la vue de la position du brun. Une jambe dépassant à moitié du lit, en travers de celui-ci, les draps lui arrivant à la taille, le griffondor s'était évanoui suite au choc causé par le sortilège d'oubli.

Draco, en repositionnant la jambe droite du brun, se demanda s'il était maudit ou quelque chose du genre. Ses dernières soirées lui paraissaient bien trop mouvementées. Lorsqu'il voulut replacer correctement le griffondor, il ne put retenir ses yeux d'errer le long de son corps. Et lorsque pour redresser Harry il glissa l'une de ses mains sous sa nuque tandis que l'autre s'enroulait autour de sa taille, il ne put empêcher ses doigts de s'attarder un peu trop. Remontant finalement le drap, il fut surpris par le ronflement qui s'échappa du lit voisin. Weasley. Il en était venu à avoir complètement oublié la présence de tiers personnes dans la pièce.

Il se hâta un peu plus, sachant que l'effet de son sort de sommeil s'achèverait dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure. S'assurant qu'il ne laissait derrière lui aucune trace de son passage, le serpentard sortit du dortoir, puis descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune des griffondors silencieusement.

Le reste d'un feu crépitait faiblement dans l'âtre d'une cheminée, donnant à la vaste pièce un air plus chaleureux encore. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que, même s'il y avait bien trop de rouge à son goût, l'ambiance y était bien confortable. Il poussa délicatement le tableau de la Grosse Dame sans que celle-ci ne proteste, trop profondément endormie.

Parcourant rapidement les couloirs sombres du château, Draco songea avec un petit sourire que sa soirée avait quelques points positifs. Comme le fait qu'Harry ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama apparemment blanc pour dormir.

En définitive, le griffondor avait un torse plus qu'appétissant, une peau chaude et plaisante au toucher, et un ventre mince et plat qui donnait vraiment envie d'y poser les doigts.

Atteignant sa chambre, Draco se dit qu'il était trop sérieusement atteint. Il se déshabilla prestement, soudain épuisé. Heureusement, nous étions vendredi, il ne lui restait donc qu'une journée de cours précédent le week-end et les heures qu'il pourrait passer à se reposer..

Avant de s'endormir à son tour, il repensa à la mine stupéfaite d'Harry lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de sa vision, et eut la vague impression d'avoir laissé quelque chose lui échapper. Mais quoi ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là avec une drôle de sensation. Il s'étira, bailla, puis se tourna vers le lit de Ron. Un tiraillement à sa cicatrice le surprit, et il renforça aussitôt ses barrières mentales qu'il trouva étonnamment faibles. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avec lassitude, pensant que décidément toutes ces histoires autour de lui le fatiguaient beaucoup trop. Il avait plutôt intérêt à se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas que Voldemort lui soutire des informations.

Il se remémora alors sa nuit, et l'horrible cauchemar qui l'avait hanté. Il revoyait clairement le scintillement cruel des yeux rouges, la baguette se lever une nouvelle fois et… Harry secoua la tête. Plus il y pensait, moins il y arrivait. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite…S'était-il réveillé ? Il s'en serait rappelé dans ce cas-là…

« Tu médites ? »

La voix moqueuse de Ron le sortit de ses pensées. Il sourit.

« Juste fatigué. » Il ponctua ses mots d'un long bâillement.

« Peut-être que si tu rentrais plus tôt.. » taquina le roux.

« Je me suis couché plus tôt que d'habitude ! » protesta le brun.

« Ah ? Pas de nouvelle victime ? » demanda le roux avec suspicion.

« Victime ? » répondit-il éberlué.

« Une fille. » Puis voyant l'air étonné d'Harry, il ajouta. « Pour sortir. Tu sais ? La dernière c'était qui déjà ? »

« C'est ça, moques-toi. » grogna le brun.

« Hé, tu as laissé tomber ma sœur. »

« Ron, honnêtement, on sait que ça n'aurait pas marché. »

« Je plaisante .. » interrompit Ron. « Ca fait un bout de temps Harry, j'ai digéré. Enfin, Ginny a digéré. » Il regarda ensuite son ami avec curiosité. « Tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Personne, non. J'en ai un peu marre en fait. »

« Marre ? »

« J'ai d'autres préoccupations.. » finit le brun d'un air un peu plus sombre. Ron soupira.

« Ca fera au moins un peu moins de pleurs dans la salle commune. »

« Hé ! »

« Je suis juste réaliste. » sourit Ron.

Harry se leva rapidement.

« Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, Hermione va encore attendre. Il est… » Il s'interrompit en regardant son réveil. « Ron…dis moi que ton réveil n'affiche pas moins le quart. »

« Euh.. »

« C'est pas vrai.. »

« Je réveille les autres. » s'exclama le roux en se levant en quatrième vitesse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Draco ! » Pansy s'agrippa d'office au bras du blond. « Tu m'accompagnes ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plaît, s'il.. »

Le serpentard soupira intérieurement.

« Et je peux savoir où ? »

« Enfin, tu ne peux pas avoir oublié n'est-ce pas ? » répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire.

« … » Il devait penser à quelque chose en particulier ? « Si ? »

Pansy le fusilla du regard.

Draco tenta un coup d'œil vers Grégory qui souriait à côté, et Blaise qui remua la tête en signe de négation.

« Je veux dire, bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié. »

« Tant mieux ! »

« Malheureusement Pansy… »

« Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais, n'essaie pas de te désister ! »

« Moins fort.. » grinça le blond.

« Quoi ? »

« Il a la migraine apparemment.. » intervint Blaise.

« Oh.. Mais alors il ne vaut mieux pas que tu viennes… » fit-elle d'un air déçu. Le blond retint un soupir de soulagement. « Blaise, tu viens à sa place ? »

« Que.. ? »

« Je te promets que tu ne t'ennuieras pas ! »

« Oui, mais.. »

« Splendide ! On y va à 20H ! » Elle regarda sa montre. « Bon, je vais en elfique. A plus tard. » Elle s'éloigna aussitôt.

« C'est de quoi qu'elle parle ? » interrogea Grégory.

« Aucune idée. » répondit Draco.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? » grogna Blaise.

« Parce que Vincent n'est pas là pour l'instant ? » suggéra le blond.

« Il y a des moments où tu m'insupportes, je ne sais pas pourquoi… » répliqua Blaise.

« A ton service, Blaise. »

« Vous savez qu'on va être en retard ? » demanda Grégory.

« Y a pas que nous. » ironisa Blaise, le regard porté sur le groupe de griffondors qui descendaient en courant les escaliers.

« Peut-être, mais il est hors de question que tu te mettes à courir en criant à mes côtés Blaise, surtout aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi, Potter vient pourtant de le faire avec ses copains débiles. » répliqua le brun.

« Sans commentaire. »

« Nous _sommes _en retard. » soupira Grégory.

« Pas grave, on a Snape. » murmura Draco en se massant les tempes.

« C'est sûr que je nous vois mal dire à MacGo : La raison de notre retard ? Hum, mauvaise humeur chronique et maux de tête ? » ajouta sournoisement Blaise avant de se prendre un regard noir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco soupira avec gratitude lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit dans Hogwarts. La fin de la semaine arrivait enfin. Il sortit rapidement de la salle d'enchantement, laissant les autres derrière lui.

Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, retrouver son lit et boire une potion contre le mal de crâne. Il essaierait de trouver Dumbledore ensuite, n'en déplaise à celui-ci et à l'affaire dont il avait à lui parler. Vu l'état d'énervement dans lequel il se trouvait ce n'était de toute façon pas la peine d'essayer d'entretenir une conversation un tant soit peu civilisée avec quelqu'un.

Il fut soudain projeté le dos contre un mur violemment. Glissant le long de la pierre, il secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place avant de diriger son regard vers son attaquant, légèrement sonné.

Il s'agissait en fait de deux personnes, des serpentards de sixième année s'il ne se trompait pas. Dans tous les cas, le sourire sur leurs lèvres lui indiquait clairement que leurs intentions à son égard étaient loin d'être bienveillantes.

« Alors, ça fait quoi de se trouver à terre, Malfoy ? » cracha le plus grand des deux.

« Agaçant hein ? » fit l'autre mielleusement. « Moi je trouve ça plutôt ironique…de pouvoir _descendre_ celui qui passe son temps à regarder les autres de haut. » finit-il froidement.

Draco le fusilla du regard.

« Oh, tu n'es pas satisfait de ta position ? Elle convient pourtant parfaitement bien à un traître. » renchérit l'autre.

Le deuxième regarda son acolyte d'un air agacé, puis reprit la parole.

« Dire que le maître le prenait comme favori. » grogna-t-il avec mépris. Draco, se relevant petit à petit, écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « Ne bouge pas. » ordonna l'autre en le replaquant contre le mur d'un sortilège. « Tout de même, organiser une telle mascarade alors que tu te tapes le survivant, je trouve ça décevant de la part d'un serpentard. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » grinça le blond.

« Tu nous fais l'honneur de parler maintenant ? » répliqua le premier.

« Je parle de Potter, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre. Nous sommes deux, ici présents, à pouvoir jurer que le sang de bourbe était dans tes appart' hier. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mais Harry, pourquoi on passe par là ? On se rallonge ! »

« Je voulais juste voir un tableau, Hermione. »

« Tableau ? » grogna Ron. « Et mon estomac alors ? »

« Ronald… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça » grimaça le roux.

« .. je trouve que cette obsession pour la nourriture est légèrement inquiét…ante. » finit-elle d'une voix plus aiguë, en serrant le coude d'Harry. « C'est une agression ! »

« Oh génial..Encore la fouine.. » grommela Ron en s'avançant quand même.

« La fouine en mauvaise posture oui. » riposta la brune.

Harry les força à s'arrêter.

« Mais enfin Ha.. »

« Tais-toi et écoute. » chuchota le brun.

« Mon vieux, je sais qu'espionner ça peut être utile mais quand même… »

« Ca va, c'est pas comme si il se faisait tabasser hein. » grogna Harry en leur lançant à tous les trois un sortilège d'illusion.

Il y avait des jours où il valait mieux rester couché, se disait très philosophiquement Draco, désormais debout, dos au mur, deux baguettes ennemies pointées sur lui et la sienne dans sa poche – c'est-à-dire bien trop loin pour qu'il puisse s'en saisir sans que les deux autres ne s'en rendent compte.

« …je suis sûr que le Lord sera très heureux de notre petit cadeau. » ricana le premier des deux serpentards.

« J'espère que tu as pris bien du plaisir avec Potter hier Malfoy, parce qu'il en faudra beaucoup pour compenser la douleur que t'infligera le maître. » acheva celui que Draco avait fini par identifier comme un certain Crampton en levant sa baguette.

« Là, c'est trop. » s'énerva le préfet en chef. Il ouvrit brusquement la main droite, sa baguette venant s'y loger aussitôt, et il envoya ses deux adversaires surpris au sol d'un geste du poignet.

« Ca fait quoi de se retrouver par terre, c'est ça ? Et bien, teste. » finit-il avec un sourire mauvais en envoyant un sort à Crampton. Il assomma l'autre d'un stupefix avant qu'il ne puisse se saisir de sa baguette.

« C-comment tu.. » balbutia le châtain recroquevillé sur le sol une main sur son ventre et du sang coulant de la bouche.

« Magie peut-être ? » ironisa Draco. « Pas de chance pour toi, mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. » Il leva sa baguette, prêt à lancer un dernier sort. « Apprends à réfléchir, ça t'aidera. » ajouta-t-il avec mépris. « Stupefix. »

Les deux serpentards à ses pieds, Draco expira fortement d'un air hautement contrarié. « Plus qu'à aller chercher Snape….Quelle journée pourrie. » Il se passa une main sur la nuque d'un air douloureux. « Vraiment besoin d'une potion là. » murmura-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« …. »

« Il fait froid dans le dos ce type. » annonça Ron.

« Vous croyez qu'il va les laisser là ? » murmura Hermione d'un air horrifié en pointant du doigt les serpentards figés quelques mètres plus loin.

« ..A mon avis non. » répondit Harry. « Il est parti chercher Snape. »

« Mais c'est _Snape_. » grimaça le roux. « On devrait les enfermer ces deux mangemorts ! »

« Ils vont plutôt les renvoyer, ils sont mineurs. » constata Hermione.

« Snape s'en occupera. » coupa Harry. « Partons. »

« Tu ne veux plus voir ce foutu tableau ? » demanda Ron.

« J'irai plus ta… »

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione d'un air choqué, s'attirant les regards interloqués de ses deux compagnons. « Je viens juste de réaliser..De quoi parlaient-ils ! »

« Du fait que Malfoy est rentré dans l'ordre ? » tenta Ron.

« Merci bien j'ai vu. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Non, mais..Euh.. Il a dit quelque chose comme.. »

« ..du plaisir avec Potter hier… » termina Ron en se le rappelant à son tour.

Harry se prit de plein fouet deux regards scrutateurs. Et il rougit.

« C'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez. » contredit-il.

« Mais tu es allé le voir ? » s'enquit la brune.

« Oui, mais.. »

« Tu es allé voir la _fouine_ ? » articula péniblement Ron.

« Mais.. »

« Oh Ron, ne fais pas cette tête, il faut bien qu'on le voit surtout s'il fait parti de l'ordre. »

« Tu as vu l'air sadique qu'il avait il y a deux minutes ! »

« Si tu laissais Harry parler, on pourrait savoir ce qu'il en pense ! »

« Harry ? » demanda le roux.

« Et bien.. »Il toussa légèrement. « Je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de lui parler, désolé Hermione. Mais j'ai du le faire hier pour quelque chose de l'Ordre oui. C'est tout. »

« Hmph. » s'indigna la brune.

« 'Mione, tu as trop tendance à penser que Malfoy a changé. » soupira Harry.

« C'est exactement ce que je pense. » intervint Ron. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a fait..hum, ce qu'il a fait.. » dit-il avec gêne « ..qu'il va se mettre à bénir les moldus, à sourire aux poufsouffles et à embrasser les _sangs de bourbe,_ comme il dit. » finit-il avec dégoût.

« Je ne pense pas du tout comme ça ! » s'offusqua la griffondor. « Je trouve juste qu'il a eu le courage de changer de camp, et que ça on peut le lui reconnaître. Même s'il est clair qu'on ne l'aime pas. »

Les deux garçons la fixèrent longuement, et elle gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Hum, dîtes, il y en a un qui bouge.. » remarqua-t-elle en fixant le plus grand des deux stupefixés.

Harry le rendormit d'un claquement de doigt et entraîna ses deux amis vers la Grande Salle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry vagabondait dans les couloirs comme à son habitude, à l'exception près qu'il ne se changeait pas toujours en panthère, et que généralement il marchait où bon lui semblait sans envie ni motif précis en tête.

Il s'immobilisa soudain, ayant perçu un léger bruit.

« Plus jamais ça Pansy. »

« Mais Blaise, c'était quand même très intéressant enfin … ! »

« C'est cela.. »

« De toute façon tu n'aimes rien sauf te mêler des affaires des autres. » répliqua-t-elle vexée.

« Moi ? » Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Oui, toi. » affirma-t-elle. « Il suffit de voir avec Dra.. » La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée dans un cri.

Harry venait de bondir à ses pieds.

« Salazar ! » Elle recula précipitamment, toute pâle. « C'est ..une panthère ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en se tournant vers Blaise qui riait franchement.

La dite panthère s'assit calmement devant eux.

« Tu peux refaire ce cri Pans' ? »

« C'est pas drôle ! » s'écria-t-elle furieuse. « Elle existait vraiment cette panthère ? Je croyais que c'était encore une de tes histoires idiotes ! »

« Merci bien. » grimaça le serpentard. Il reporta son attention sur la panthère noire qui le regardait en penchant la tête. Il sourit et se rapprocha d'elle en souriant, puis s'accroupit et passa une main dans la fourrure noire juste derrière ses oreilles.

« Tu es fou ! Une panthère ! Mais éloigne toi enfin ! » s'écria une Pansy toute effrayée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas méchante. »

« Pas méchante ? » s'étrangla la serpentarde en conservant le maximum de distance entre elle et le félin.

« Exactement. C'est aujourd'hui la quatrième fois que je la vois, et je suis toujours vivant. »

Harry pensa quand même que le serpentard avait pris soin de le pétrifier la dernière fois.

« Attention ! »

« Mais quoi enfin ? »

« Mais elle a ouvert la gueule ! Je te dis qu'elle va te mordre ! En plus tu ne sais même pas d'où elle vient ! »

« Et alors, tu veux que je mette une petite annonce : vous avez perdu votre panthère ? contactez moi par hibou ? » se moqua-t-il.

« J'abandonne ! Mais quand on te retrouvera à moitié bouffé tu viendras pas te plaindre ! »

« Je crois que je ne serai pas en état à ce moment-là. »

« Raah ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais ! »

Elle s'éloigna à grands pas rageurs.

Blaise sourit.

« Salut toi ! »

Harry mit une patte sur son avant-bras, provoquant un léger sursaut du serpentard.

« Tu es plus affectueuse que méchante en fait » dit Blaise avec joie.

Le griffondor se demanda si cela pouvait se voir qu'il rougissait horriblement. Blaise s'assit à même le sol, adossé au mur, les jambes étendues devant lui.

« Alors, tu viens écouter mes complaintes ? » sourit-il faiblement. « Parce que depuis hier, y a rien de bien nouveau. Je peux juste te dire que Pansy est adorable mais vraiment énervante quand elle le veut, et qu'elle me fait beaucoup de peine à se crever d'amour pour Draco. Ah les amis. Pas facile, hein ? »

Avec les siens, Harry n'avait pas tant de problèmes.

« Je me vois mal aller en parler avec Draco.. Mais il le sait de toute façon..Et en bon égoïste, il s'en fiche pas mal. Grégory, je vais pas lui briser le cœur un peu plus. C'est un peu bizarre maintenant que j'y pense..Greg aime Pansy qui aime Draco qui aime..hum Harry Potter. Y a pire comme choix. Mes amis sont tordus. Quant à Vincent… Il traîne beaucoup trop avec Nott à mon goût. » finit-il nerveusement. « Hu, pas facile la guerre hein ? C'est très bête, mais c'est bien trop réel. » Il replia ses genoux vers lui.

« On ne sait même plus en qui avoir confiance.. »

La panthère posa sa patte droite sur l'un de ses genoux, s'attirant un regard surpris.

« Toi, si tu étais un chat je me gênerais pas pour te prendre dans mes bras. »

Harry bénit le fait d'être une panthère.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

« Mr Malfoy. Vous voilà finalement. »

« Je suis désolé Monsieur, j'ai eu quelques empêchements hier. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Messieurs Elliot et Crampton quittent d'ailleurs Hogwarts ce soir. »

« Vous les laissez simplement partir ? »

« Je ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre. » remarqua Dumbledore.

Draco n'ajouta rien.

« Je serais en revanche très curieux de savoir comment vous vous en êtes débarrassé. » ajouta le vieux magicien.

« Et bien, ils n'étaient qu'en sixième année de toute façon.. »

« Certes, certes. Mais l'un deux semblait très surpris d'un de vos petits tours. Il contrôlait parfaitement la situation d'après lui. » sourit Dumbledore.

« Il ne m'avait pas bloqué les mains. » renifla Draco avec mépris.

« Et vous aviez votre baguette ? » s'étonna l'homme.

« Non..Je l'ai amenée à ma main. »

« Magie sans baguette n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est le seul sort que je puisse maîtriser sans baguette, l'attraction. »

« Très bien, très bien. Nous passerons sur le sortilège quelque peu particulier employé sur Mr Crampton.. »

Draco fit un sourire quelque peu crispé. Ce n'était pas si grave un niveau 2 de magie noire après tout. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait utilisé un niveau 5.. Hum..

« Vous vouliez me voir, il me semble. » souffla le blond.

« Oui, oui, où avais-je la tête ? Votre présence sera requise le 10 juin. »

« Le 10 ? »

« Oui. »

« Puis je savoir de quoi il s'agit ? » demanda suspicieusement Draco.

« Oh, oui, évidemment. Il vous sera présenté quelques personnes. »

« Je vois. » articula lentement le serpentard.

« Je voulais aussi vous demander. J'imagine que vous resterez à Hogwarts, du 4 au 11 juillet ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Hum, il est vrai que nous n'avons pas encore annoncé la nouvelle aux élèves. » réfléchit le professeur. « Comme vous le savez, les examens ont été reportés à septembre, étant donné les conditions quelque peu particulières, et les deux mois durant lesquels aucun cours n'ont pu être dispensés. »

Draco acquiesça.

« Cette période aurait du être une semaine de cours, mais le ministère a insisté pour vous laisser une semaine de vacances avant de suivre les cours d'août et juillet. »

Le serpentard écarquilla les yeux, éberlué.

« Je resterai, oui… » finit-il par répondre après quelques minutes de silence.

« Bien.. Et bien, je vais rejoindre mon bureau à présent. »

La gargouille devant laquelle ils étaient s'écarta.

« Professeur ! »

« Oui ? »

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ? Je veux dire, ces vacances sont-elles indispensables ? »

« Malheureusement.. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Tu en fais une tête. » dit joyeusement Blaise lorsque Draco rentra dans la salle commune ce samedi soir-là. Le blond le regarda d'un air critique quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Toi, tu as celle typique d'un imbécile heureux. »

« …Je me demande pourquoi je m'inquiétais jusqu'à maintenant.. » grinça Blaise.

« Peut-être parce qu'on n'a pas vu Draco de la journée ? » proposa Pansy.

« Ah, c'était ça qui manquait ? Je me disais aussi.. »

La brune roula des yeux. Draco prit un siège.

« Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux Blaise ? »

« Tu t'en préoccupes ? » renifla le garçon aux yeux noirs.

« Je peux te le dire moi. » intervint Pansy. « Comme ça tu pourras juger de l'importance de son problème. »

« J'ai déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse ! » protesta Blaise.

« C'est ça ! »

« Dangereuse ? Vous parlez de quoi ? » demanda Draco avec une curiosité mal dissimulée.

« Figure-toi qu'hier, en revenant de la réunion.. »

« Pour laquelle tu m'as salement lâché. » interrompit le brun.

« ..à laquelle Blaise s'est fait une joie de participer, une _panthère_ nous a barré la route. »

« …Pansy, je ne pensais pas que tu participerais à ses délires. »

« Je te le jure. J'étais la première à dire ça. »

« Vous êtes insultants quand vous vous y mettez tous les deux. » grommela Blaise.

« …Et où est le rapport avec sa mine réjouie ? »

« Il passe son temps à câliner cette foutue panthère sortie de je ne sais où ! »

Blaise rougit.

« Je ne la câline pas ! » protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

« Ah oui ? » fit narquoisement Pansy. « Excuse moi mais cet après-midi tu lui caressais la tête. »

« Bah oui, et alors ? »

« … Cherchez les nuances. » soupira l'adolescente.

« Et ça ne vous vient pas à l'esprit de vous demander d'où est-ce qu'il vient ce félin ? »

« Honnêtement, je m'en fiche pas mal. C'est juste un splendide animal. »

« Dangereux animal. Prédateur. Avec des crocs énormes. Et.. »

« Ca va Pans', on a compris que tu n'aimais pas les chats, petits ou gros. » interrompit Blaise.

« Si tu penses qu'elle est inoffensive..Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après. » concéda le préfet en chef.

« Ah ! Je l'avais dit ! » pointa la brune avec triomphe.

« Hum…Et si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui te donne cette tête Dray ? » dévia Blaise.

« Deux raisons. »

« Qui sont ? »

« Il y a Crampton et Elliot, de sixième année.. »

« Ceux qui se font virer ? Il paraît qu'ils ont agressé un élève. » remarqua Pansy.

« Oui, je sais, merci. » répondit Draco avec une moue de dédain.

« Me dis pas que c'était toi ? » pouffa Blaise.

Le blond le fusilla du regard.

« C'est pas vrai ? Tu vas bien au moins ! » s'affola Pansy.

« Mais oui. » soupira Draco. « Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. »

« Il y a deux ans tu serais déjà en train d'agoniser sur ton fauteuil » nargua Blaise en fixant ses ongles.

« Sans commentaire. » grinça le préfet.

« Arrêtez de tourner ça en dérision, c'est sérieux. » souffla Pansy d'un air exaspéré. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Hum, me capturer peut-être ? Franchement, je ne sais pas s'il seraient allés jusque là, mais ils paraissaient vouloir me livrer au Lord… » Pansy étouffa un gémissement sous sa main. « ..Ce qui est étrange quand j'y repense, parce que.. » Il se tut, prenant un air contrarié.

« Parce que ? » demanda Blaise, d'un air très sérieux.

« Parce que le Lord ne me voulait pas particulièrement dans ses rangs, d'après ce que j'en sais. » renifla-t-il.

« Jamais rien entendu de plus ridicule ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Tu partais favori Draco.. » glissa faiblement Pansy.

« Pardon ! » demanda-t-il avec surprise.

« Je veux dire..Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui t'enviait.. » continua la brune.

« C'est peu dire. » intervint le serpentard brun. « En fait, c'est surtout pour ça que personne ne te, hum, dénigre ? ..Je veux dire, il y en a beaucoup qui ne savent que penser. Le favori ne pouvait tout simplement pas tomber de l'autre côté, surtout pour Harry Potter. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Draco acquiesça.

« Je pense que tu aurais eu un plus haut rôle que nous au sein des mangemorts. »

Le silence s'éternisa dans la salle commune, vide à l'exception d'eux trois.

« Il paraît que le maître t'avait en assez haute estime.. D'après mes parents en tout cas. » continua Pansy.

Draco ferma les yeux quelques secondes, repensant clairement à son père et à leur conversation. C'était impossible..

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait pour t'attaquer aussi franchement. » commenta Blaise.

« Ces deux-là m'avaient vu avec Potter.. » contesta Draco distraitement, semblant plongé dans ses pensées.

« Avec Potter ? » s'étrangla Pansy, avant d'échanger un regard avec Blaise.

« Tu nous cacherais des choses ? » plaisanta ce dernier, la curiosité pourtant clairement visible dans son regard.

« J'ai juste du lui parler deux minutes pour quelque chose de tout à fait impersonnel. Point barre. »

« …Impersonnel ? »

« … »

« Je vois. » soupira le brun d'un air déçu.

« Je crois que je m'y habituerai jamais. » soupira Pansy à voix basse. « Et la deuxième raison au fait ? » reprit-elle plus fort.

Le visage de Draco se ferma automatiquement.

« La première semaine de juillet sera laissée libre aux élèves. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Blaise craintivement.

« "Vacances", et droit de rentrer chez soi. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Pansy, la gorge nouée.

« Juillet ou octobre, ça ne change pas grand chose.. » soupira Draco.

« Ca nous laissait plus de temps ! »

« Et après ? » contredit le blond d'un air las.

« ….. »

« Je vais aller me coucher. » annonça la jeune fille en se levant. « Bonne nuit. » termina-t-elle d'une voix faible, avant de monter les escaliers vers son dortoir.

Draco et Blaise se turent un long moment, se fixant l'un l'autre sans se voir.

« Je devrais pouvoir rester.. Mes parents accordent de l'importance aux études. »

« Honnêtement, dans quelques mois, je ne sais pas si les Aspics voudront encore dire grand chose. » soupira Draco.

« …Pansy va devoir retourner chez elle. »

« Ça, c'est à elle de voir. »

« Si elle part, elle ne reviendra certainement pas. »

« J'en suis bien conscient. »

« Mais pourquoi ils décident de mettre des vacances maintenant ! Dumbledore a définitivement perdu la tête ?» s'énerva le brun.

« C'est une mesure du Ministère à ce qu'il paraît..Dumbledore devrait expliquer ça demain soir. »

« Ils sont sous imperium au Ministère ? » Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« Qui sait ? » lâcha le blond toujours aussi neutre, fixant le feu mourant dans la cheminée en face.

« Réagis un peu ! Il n'y a pas que Pansy, il y en a plein qui vont être pris de force ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Blaise ? » demanda durement Draco.

« Quelque chose!.. N'importe quoi… » soupira sombrement le brun.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dimanche, Harry se réveilla très tard, et frotta sa cicatrice avec mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il se leva. Voldemort semblait furieux, et il pouvait le sentir même avec ses barrières levées au maximum.

Il sortit du dortoir environ une heure plus tard, et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune.

« Bonjour. » dit-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Salut ! »

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Hermione sans attendre réellement de réponse. « Tu avais l'air fatigué, et comme hier soir tu avais entraînement, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux te laisser dormir. »

« Merci. » la gratifia le griffondor.

La brune sourit en réponse.

« On s'est dit que tu aurais peut-être faim, mais Dobby a insisté pour que tu l'appelles si tu voulais quelque chose, donc on ne t'a rien pris. Tu as juste à demander Dobby. » ajouta Ron.

« Je pense que je vais passer aux cuisines, je vous rejoindrai ensuite. Vous allez bosser sur le sujet de potions non ? »

« Oui. Tu viendras à la bibliothèque alors ? »

« D'accord. J'en ai pour une heure peut-être. Le temps de laisser Dobby. » grimaça Harry.

« Je voulais aussi te montrer quelque chose qui pourrait t'être utile, Harry. » ajouta Hermione.

« Ah ? Ok . Bon, j'y vais. A tout à l'heure. »

« A la bibliothèque. »

« Oui, 'Mione. »

Harry quitta la pièce, se dirigeant lentement vers les cuisines. Il avait vraiment faim, mais n'avait pas envie d'entendre les voix stridentes des elfes à cette heure-ci. Il espéra que les domestiques ne le retiendraient pas indéfiniment.

Un agréable courant d'air chaud vint l'entourer un bref moment et il en oublia le tiraillement de sa cicatrice. Le vent lui apporta également d'autres informations. Comme par exemple l'odeur de Blaise Zabini qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il devait vraiment le croiser partout où il allait ?

Il aimait bien leurs petites rencontres lorsqu'il était sous forme de panthère, mais lorsqu'il était Harry Potter le serpentard affichait généralement un air totalement neutre. Il le croisa finalement au détour du couloir, et se retint de se retourner une fois qu'il l'eut dépassé. S'il ne se trompait pas, le brun aux yeux noirs ne l'avait même pas remarqué, perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées. Et des pensées pas vraiment gaies à en voir son visage.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer depuis la veille ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir rempli son estomac du sandwich énorme que lui avait préparé Dobby, il n'y tint pas et se lança à la recherche du serpentard. Après une heure d'exploration infructueuse, il s'avoua vaincu et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

« Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » lui demanda Ron lorsqu'il vint s'installer à leur table.

« Dobby… »

« Je compatis. » fit sincèrement le roux. Hermione renifla avec désapprobation.

« Harry, regarde, c'est ça que je voulais que tu vois. » dit-elle en lui posant sous les yeux un livre énorme et poussiéreux.

« C'est reparti. » se plaignit Ron.

« Mages de feu ? » questionna Harry.

« Oui ! Si tu pouvais maîtriser le feu, ça serait vraiment magnifique ! » chuchota fébrilement Hermione.

« Mais enfin, je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver. » répondit-il avec modestie.

« N'importe quoi. Tu peux le faire sans problème. » contredit Ron.

« N'exagérons rien, ça ne se fait pas en claquant des doigts non plus. » riposta la griffondor. « C'est juste que tu as des affinités avec le feu. Je pense vraiment que tu peux le faire. » enchaîna-t-elle.

« Des affinités ? Comment ça ? » demanda curieusement le brun.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Lorsque tu t'énerves par exemple, les flammes dans la cheminée ou celles des torches, elles prennent en intensité. Ou alors, quand tu t'endors devant l'âtre dans la salle commune, c'est impressionnant comme la lumière du feu diminue. »

« Vraiment ? » interrogea-t-il avec surprise.

« Ouais. » approuva Ron. « C'est pour ça que tu devrais lire ce très long bouquin, au lieu d'essayer de lancer des boules de feu comme sur le dessin. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, il faut des années d'entraînement pour arriver à faire ça ! Et c'est très important qu'il lise. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Hum ? » Le brun releva la tête du livre qu'il avait déjà commencé. Se faisant, il capta le mouvement de la personne qui sortait de la bibliothèque et qui se trouvait être celle qu'il avait cherchée un bon moment. « Euh, oui, je suis d'accord. Je me rappelle tout à coup, j'ai promis à Neville d'aller le voir … Il faut que j'y aille. » Il se leva avec précipitation, refermant le livre et s'en saisissant avant de s'élancer vers la sortie, à la poursuite de Blaise Zabini.

Ron le regarda partir d'un air contrarié. Encore une autre heure à passer dans la bibliothèque avec une fille décidément trop studieuse.

« Hé ! Il aurait au moins pu attendre ! Ce livre n'est pas à emprunter ! » s'exclama la brune.

Heureusement, le serpentard ne s'était pas encore trop éloigné. Harry le suivit couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité durant de longues minutes, avant qu'il ne descende dans une partie des cachots que le griffondor ne connaissait que très peu.

Il le suivit quand même, et le vit bientôt entrer dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il attendit assez longtemps à l'entrée, mais s'impatienta en ne le voyant pas ressortir. Jetant un œil aux alentours totalement déserts, il se métamorphosa après avoir posé l'épais grimoire qu'il tenait serré contre sa poitrine depuis le début de sa marche sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Il avança avec précaution dans la pièce, poussant la porte entrouverte de son museau. Il s'arrêta, surpris par l'environnement très végétal qui s'y trouvait. Il était apparemment dans une serre.

Se frayant un chemin à travers les plantes, il ne mit guère longtemps à retrouver le serpentard. Assis par terre une fois de plus, Blaise semblait vraiment morose.

Il leva la tête avec étonnement lorsque la panthère vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu es une illusion que le château crée pour me remonter le moral » sourit-il faiblement.

Harry ronronna. Le serpentard s'agenouilla brusquement en l'agrippant de ses bras, la tête dans la fourrure de son cou. Il se figea totalement, ébahi et complètement indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

« Bouffe moi si tu veux, je suis plus à ça près. » murmura Blaise.

Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« On peut pas finir comme ça… Je veux pas finir comme ça. » acheva le garçon d'une voix semblant tout à coup très enrouée.

Le félin se laissa faire, relâchant finalement la tension de son corps. Lorsque, de longues minutes plus tard, Harry s'autorisa à poser son museau sur l'épaule du serpentard, celui-ci ne l'avait toujours pas désenlacé.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Je devais normalement mettre un peu plus de choses dans ce chapitre, mais ce sera pour le prochain !

Je vais d'ailleurs essayer de le faire arriver un peu plus vite, j'espère pour dans deux semaines. En attendant, ce serait bien gentil de me faire part de vos impressions !

Les reviews c'est très bien pour ça d'ailleurs lol. Alors ne vous privez pas, et cliquez autant de fois que vous voulez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, je pense que ça m'aidera beaucoup à updater dans deux semaines.

Mel' (va se coucher avant de tomber morte sur son clavier)


	11. Echappée et rencontre

**Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame, updates longues à venir

Couple : D.Malfoy + H.Potter (euh si on peut dire... rame, rame, rameur, ramez, on avance à rien dans c'canoé lalalala (ah les chansons de mon enfance snif))

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, le 6 n'est pas pris en compte

Disclaimer : Je ne sais même pas comment on a pu confier mon petit Draco à la méchante Rowling ……Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment elle a pu faire ce qu'elle a fait dans le tome 6 ? Ouiiiiiiiin

Note : Voilà finalement le chapitre 10 ! Il en aura fallu du temps ! Je suis plus que désolée pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement…Quant au chapitre, il est un peu plus court que prévu, mais j'ai trouvé que c'était un bon moment pour couper (héhéhé).

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! **Les RARS anonymes se trouvent sur mon LJ à l'adresse suivante (sans les espaces bien sûr :p) :** http/ mel-amarain. livejournal. com/

* * *

Chapitre 10

Échappée et rencontre

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » s'exclama Blaise lorsque la panthère qu'il ne considérait plus que comme un chat - aux proportions certes respectables - lui agrippa soudainement le poignet.

« Mais arrête ! Tu vas m'arracher le bras ! »

La panthère le relâcha alors mais se saisit aussitôt de sa cape, réitérant son action.

« Tu veux que je te suive ? » demanda Blaise, interloqué.

Il comprit à la position de l'animal - les pattes avant plaquées au sol et l'arrière-train relevé - que c'était effectivement ce qu'il attendait de lui. Le serpentard se releva donc, d'un geste peu assuré.

Harry tira encore plus fort sur la cape en s'avançant vers la sortie

« Hé minute ! Du calme ! Je te suis, mais tu lâches ma cape », protesta le brun en récupérant le tissu déchiré de la gueule de la panthère. Il prit un air dépité qui amusa fortement Harry.

« On croirait que tu le fais exprès.. »grommela Blaise. Harry se composa une mine toute innocente, et fit quelques pas de plus vers le couloir.

« Attends moi au moins! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaise s'efforçait de suivre la panthère qui courait joyeusement dans les dédales d'Hogwarts.

« Hu…Ralentis!..J'en…peux plus moi ! » fit-il péniblement,appuyé contre un mur. Harry fit demi-tour et vint le toiser d'un air moqueur.

« Sale bête ! …J'ai…pas…quatre pattes…moi ! » finit-il par articuler péniblement entre deux lourdes inspirations.

« En plus tu devrais faire attention. Je te signale que même s'il fait nuit, il peut y avoir du monde dans les couloirs ! » réprimanda-t-il en pointant du doigt la panthère. Il s'interrompit soudain, stupéfait.

« Merde, je parle à une panthère.. »

Harry ronronna de contentement.

« Je suis fou » rigola Blaise en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Bah, ça fait bien deux heures que le couvre feu est passé …» constata-t-il en regardant sa montre. « On va dire que je ne suis plus moi, à cette heure-ci. » sourit-il.

Harry se dit que c'était également son cas, mais à ce moment-là il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. C'était bon de se laisser aller, sans rien avoir en tête. Il avait envie de ne plus réfléchir, et de s'amuser comme une simple panthère aurait pu le faire.

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Harry avait suivi Blaise pour la première fois dans la salle végétale, comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler. Il s'était finalement avéré que le serpentard se rendait fréquemment dans cette pièce, et le griffondor l'y avait rejoint presque tous les soirs de la semaine. Harry ne restait jamais très longtemps avec Blaise, mais ce dernier le caressait toujours derrière les oreilles durant un quart d'heure dans le silence le plus complet.

Le griffondor avait fini par s'attacher un peu au serpentard. Il attendait tous les soirs dans l'espoir que ce dernier lui confie quelque chose, comme il l'avait fait par deux fois auparavant. Seulement les seules choses qui daignaient s'échapper de la bouche de Blaise étaient des soupirs.

Ce soir-là n'avait pas échappé à la règle, mais Harry avait décidé de rester plus longtemps étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un vendredi. Le mouvement relaxant des doigts sur sa fourrure et la fatigue qu'il accumulait depuis quelques semaines avaient eu raison de lui et il s'était endormi aux côtés du serpentard.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé une demi-heure plus tôt, il avait trouvé Blaise également assoupi, adossé au mur, la main posée mollement sur son dos. Il s'était levé en faisant attention à ne pas troubler le sommeil du serpentard, puis il s'était transformé. Il avait beau adorer sa forme de panthère, il n'en restait pas moins que ses facultés humaines lui offraient bien plus de facilités.

S'assurant préalablement de l'état de Blaise à l'aide d'un sort de léthargie avancée, il s'était mordu la lèvre avec un peu de culpabilité mais avait lancé sans sourciller un charme d'hypnose sur le serpentard.

Il s'agissait d'un sortilège complexe, mais qu'Harry avait trouvé bien utile, et surtout légal. Il se rapprochait énormément des méthodes d'hypnose moldues, à savoir plonger l'individu en transe avant de l'interroger. La réussite n'était pas garantie, mais elle reposait principalement sur le lanceur du sort. Il fallait avant tout mettre en confiance la personne interrogée, et cela n'était possible qu'à travers les intentions de l'hypnotiseur. En effet, ces dernières étaient automatiquement révélées à l'ensorcelé, qui pouvait faire blocage dès qu'il le souhaitait. L'énorme avantage de ce charme était que Blaise ne se rappellerait de rien.

Harry avait donc procédé à l'interrogatoire en règle du serpentard, qui ne l'avait à aucun moment interrompu. Voulant simplement comprendre et savoir s'il était en sécurité par rapport à Blaise, rien que le fait que le brun ait répondu à toutes ses questions sans rechigner l'avait rassuré.

Harry aurait pu passer des mois avec le serpentard sans réellement savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de ce dernier, et vu l'époque qu'ils traversaient il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attacher à quelqu'un si facilement. Il aimait beaucoup rejoindre le serpentard sous sa forme de panthère, mais celui-ci ne le considérait justement que comme un animal. Concernant Harry Potter, Blaise pouvait penser tout autre chose.

Ainsi, cette entrevue d'une quinzaine de minutes l'avait rendu tout simplement heureux. Il savait qu'ils étaient en guerre et que si beaucoup d'élèves d'Hogwarts se retournaient sur son passage c'était parce qu'ils voyaient en lui le futur vainqueur de Voldemort. Cependant, Blaise ne faisait pas partie de ces élèves-là…

_« Que penses-tu d'Harry Potter ? »_

_« Bizarre. »_

_Harry écarquilla les yeux._

_« Bizarre ? » reprit-il en pouffant derrière sa main._

_« Il est célèbre mais n'en profite pas, il… »_

_« Attends tu dis qu'il n'en profite pas ? »_

_« Non. » _

_Ça c'est la meilleure.. Avec tout ce qu'il m'a lancé comme remarques à ce sujet, songea Harry._

_« Et ensuite ? »_

_« Il n'est pas un griffondor type, il est solitaire, il n'a pas voulu de Ginny Weas… »_

_« Stop. » Blaise débitait automatiquement et tellement vite qu'Harry avait un peu de mal à suivre. « Un griffondor type ? » demanda-t-il curieusement._

_« Il s'arrête. Il prend du recul et il réfléchit. Les griffondors foncent toujours stupidement…Il l'était, mais…Il a changé. »_

_« Tu remarques beaucoup de choses… » murmura Harry._

_« C'est Draco. »_

_« Hein ? » Pertinente remarque, se morigéna le griffondor. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore Malfoy ? »_

_« Il a pas arrêté de dire que Potter avait changé tout au long de la sixième année. Alors, je l'ai observé aussi. »_

_« Ok. » Harry fronça des sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu prévois pour Harry Potter ? »_

_« Je ne comprends pas. » Le regard flou de Blaise se brouilla légèrement._

_« Que penses-tu qu'il va lui arriver ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas… » Harry soupira. « Il va mourir, non ? » La respiration du griffondor se bloqua dans sa gorge. « Je ne crois pas. Il s'en sort toujours. C'est pour ça qu'il est étrange. Mais le Lord veut qu'il meure. Je ne sais pas. »_

_« Et que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda faiblement Harry._

_« Qu'il vive. Je crois…c'est le seul à pouvoir vaincre…il l'a déjà fait alors… »_

_« Il n'y a que lui qui peut le faire forcément » finit le griffondor d'une voix amère._

_« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Il a l'air de pouvoir. Mais c'est injuste pour lui. »_

_« Injuste ? » _

_« Il est le seul, alors il doit le faire. »_

_Y en a au moins un qui l'avoue…pensa tristement Harry._

_« Tu n'es pas un partisan de Voldemort. » réalisa-t-il soudain. Blaise trembla fortement._

_« Non. »_

_Il y a de l'espoir parmi les serpentards aussi, pensa le survivant avec un regain d'énergie. _

_« Et quoi d'aut…? Ginny ! » Harry sourit victorieusement en comprenant finalement. « Tu es amoureux de Ginny Weasley ? » s'étonna-t-il finalement. Trouver qui était la griffondor qu'aimait Blaise était assez satisfaisant, mais le fait que ce soit Ginny ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit une seule seconde jusque là._

_« Oui. » Le serpentard prit un air doux à ce moment-là, et Harry se dit qu'il n'avait pas à pousser plus loin de ce côté-là, après tout ça ne le regardait pas…La curiosité le démangea pourtant._

_Il réfléchit alors un instant à une éventuelle question, sans idée précise. Il savait que Blaise ne voulait pas faire partie des mangemorts, ça lui suffisait. Mais vouloir ne voulait pas tout dire.._

_« Vas-tu faire partie des mangemorts ? » _

_« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux rien faire. Je.. » Le visage du serpentard se contracta douloureusement._

_« Ça suffit… » l'interrompit doucement Harry. _

_« Que sais-tu sur…Hum, non. Disons, que penses-tu de Draco Malfoy ? » reprit le griffondor quelques minutes plus tard en se maudissant d'aborder le sujet qu'il s'était juré de ne justement **pas** aborder._

_« Incompréhensible. » _

_« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda justement avec incompréhension Harry._

_« Il agit contrairement à ses principes pour quelqu'un qui se fout de lui. »_

_Harry décida de ne pas développer plus la question. Il allait rompre son charme quand il songea à une question toute simple mais bien souvent révélatrice._

_« Quel mot décrit le mieux Harry Potter selon toi ? »_

_Blaise mit quelques temps à répondre._

_« Puissance. »_

Il avait défait le sortilège, et Blaise s'était rendormi. Le griffondor avait donc reprit sa forme de panthère et avait patienté. Plutôt morose au début, il s'était finalement dit dans l'ensemble le résultat était positif. Après tout, il y avait la possibilité que le serpentard ne devienne pas mangemort, et s'il était assez intelligent pour voir qu'Harry n'égalait pas Voldemort, il pensait qu'il avait des chances.

Entendre cela de la bouche d'un serpentard avait étrangement redonné confiance à Harry.

Il s'était couché sur le flanc, étalé de tout son long, attendant avec impatience que le serpentard ouvre les yeux.

Ginny… En pensant à la rouquine, une étincelle de malice était venue s'installer dans les yeux verts de la panthère.

Il n'aimait pas Ginny, du moins pas plus que comme une sœur, et cela l'avait attristé quand il l'avait quittée après être sorti avec elle l'année précédente. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, et il savait dorénavant que les larmes ne faisaient qu'embellir son visage. Mais il ne regrettait pas cette séparation.

Il avait enchaîné relation sur relation après Ginny, dans l'espoir qu'elle se mette en colère et arrête de pleurer. Cela avait un peu trop bien marché. Elle l'avait savamment abreuvé d'insultes avant qu'ils ne se réconcilient au terme d'une longue discussion. Aujourd'hui ils s'entendaient bien, et Harry savait parfaitement qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Mais penser au couple qu'elle pourrait former avec Blaize Zabini lui avait donné envie de rire. Il s'était très bien imaginé la tête que ferait Ron à l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle.

Le garçon s'était alors réveillé, un air un peu confus sur le visage. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry s'était saisi de son poignet.

A présent, il regardait le serpentard chercher son souffle, une main crispée sur le mur.

La panthère s'éloigna de nouveau, incitant le serpentard à la suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement en train de courir à toute allure à travers les couloirs, et atteignirent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire le hall du château.

Blaise s'arrêta soudain, sachant parfaitement qu'ouvrir les portes produirait du bruit. La panthère s'avança cependant paisiblement vers celles-ci, et le garçon ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir un pan de bois s'écarter silencieusement devant l'animal. Il se glissa à son tour à l'extérieur, le vent venant aussitôt effleurer sa peau.

Tout était calme au-dehors, et les deux compagnons ne firent aucun bruit en descendant les marches du château. La panthère s'assit au bas des marches, regardant quelque part vers le lac.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, avec pour seul bruit de fond le clapotis de l'eau sur les rochers. Il faisait agréablement frais dans le parc.

Blaise regarda malicieusement la panthère, qui quant à elle ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il s'élança alors à pleine vitesse vers le lac, sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry. Le griffondor ne mit cependant pas longtemps à se prêter au jeu, et rattrapa aisément le serpentard qui accéléra dès qu'il le vit à ses côtés.

Ils firent ainsi la course jusqu'aux bords du lac, la panthère arrivant première, Blaise riant comme un fou derrière elle.

Comme libéré d'un poids, Harry eut la soudaine envie de rire lui aussi, bien qu'il ne le puisse pas sous sa forme animale. Il tourna autour du garçon de manière joueuse, les éclats de Blaise n'en finissant pas. Puis il tira soudainement sur le bas de sa cape.

Blaise n'eut le temps de pousser qu'un « hé ! » à moitié étranglé avant de tomber dans le lac…et d'en émerger dégoulinant.

« Argh ! Merde ! C'qu'elle est froide ! » cria-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration.

Trempé et à moitié sonné, glissant sur les galets, il s'aperçut alors de l'air tout bonnement hilare de la panthère postée sur la rive. Il prit un air sadique et s'empara de sa baguette.

Harry, s'efforçant de résister à la tentation de se transformer et de rire aux éclats, se prit littéralement une douche froide. Il lui sembla que trois seaux d'eau gelée venaient de lui tomber dessus.

Son attention se reporta alors sur le serpentard mort de rire, toujours pataugeant.

« Quelle tête ! Haha haha ! » Il essaya péniblement de respirer, avant de repartir de plus belle. Puis de se stopper en avisant la posture du félin. « Euh… Non. Non non non ! » Il reculait doucement dans le lac, priant pour que, non, la panthère ne décide pas de plonger. « Ne saute pas ! Les chats n'aiment pas l'eau ! NAAN ! »

Le son de sa voix fut étouffé par le bruit de la collision entre le corps imposant de l'animal et l'eau. Blaise perça la surface en recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée, ses yeux le piquant, un sourire étirant malgré tout ses lèvres.

Il cherchait des yeux la panthère lorsqu'il se sentit tiré vers le fond.

« Hhuuuuu ! Toi ! » s'exclama-t-il pour la deuxième fois lorsqu 'il eut retrouvé l'air libre.

Harry s'efforça de revenir vers le bord, mais ils entamèrent rapidement une bataille d'eau, à grand renfort de coups de pattes pour Harry et de brasses pour Blaise. Le garçon riait à n'en plus finir.

Il se hissa finalement péniblement vers la rive, à court de souffle, et s'assit sur un rocher en fermant les yeux.

« Blaise ? » Il sursauta au son de la voix et ouvrit vivement les yeux. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda avec ahurissement Draco, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. « T'es malade ! Heureusement que je t'ai vu d'une fenêtre là-haut et que j'ai fait attention à ce qu'aucun prof ne te voit ! »

Blaise ne fit que sourire. Le préfet le regarda suspicieusement.

« Tu te sens ..bien ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

« Oui ! Mieux que jamais Draco, tu peux pas savoir ! Ça fait trop de bien ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

« De te baigner dans le lac ? » demanda le blond incrédule.

« Mais non. » Le serpentard émit un rire bref. « De rire. De m'amuser. C'est génial, ça faisait longtemps. » finit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a de drôle, mais enfin… »

« C'est la panthère ! J'ai couru avec une pan-thé-re ! J'en reviens pas ! » s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

« Panthère ? » Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique. « Blaise, t'es tout seul là. »

« Hein ? »

Effectivement, maintenant qu'il lui faisait remarquer, en regardant aux alentours il ne voyait plus aucune trace de l'animal. Il poussa un soupir déçu.

« Tu l'as faite partir.. »

« Désolé alors. » fit sarcastiquement Draco. « Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant qu'on se fasse prendre dehors… »

« Ouais, ouais.. » maugréa le serpentard en se relevant péniblement.

« Qu'est-ce qu….! »

Blaise n'eut le temps de voir passer qu'un éclair noir, avant de regarder Draco tomber comme au ralenti, et se rapprocher inexorablement de la surface du lac, et….

Il éclata de rire.

« Bordel ! C'est FROID ! BLAISE ! » Voir Draco dans le même état que lui un peu plus tôt ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité. Blaise crut qu'il allait s'étrangler.

Grelottant et mort de froid, Draco se dirigea vers la rive furieusement, avant de se figer à mi-chemin, les yeux fixés dans ceux moqueurs du félin dont son ami parlait tant.

« Toi…. » susurra-t-il doucereusement. « Ça va se payer ! » s'exclama-t-il rageusement en se dirigeant vers Harry.

Malheureusement pour lui, les pierres n'étaient pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler stables, et il se retrouva la tête dans l'eau deux secondes plus tard.

« Mais arrête de rire toi ! » s'écria-t-il en apercevant Blaise écroulé sur son rocher, lorsqu'il parvint sur la rive et s'y agenouilla pour reprendre son souffle.

« Désolé, je …! HAHAHAAA ! »

Il pouvait presque s'imaginer une veine battre furieusement sur la tempe de son meilleur ami, et à vrai dire Blaise n'était pas loin de la vérité.

« RAH ! Je vais l'étriper ta panthère ! » gronda Draco.

Harry s'éloigna craintivement du blond, parce qu'à vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas grand-chose sous sa forme animale. Il trouva refuge derrière Blaise, qui pour une fois arrêta de s'esclaffer et l'agrippa entre ses bras mouillés.

« Tu lui fais pas de mal Draco. » protesta-t-il.

Le blond cligna simplement des yeux, regardant son meilleur ami trempé essayer de protéger une panthère toute aussi dégoulinante, un air surprotecteur sur le visage. Ridicule.

Il étouffa un rire derrière sa main, sous le regard incrédule de Blaise.

« Hé ! Bah je t'en prie, fous-toi de ma gueule ! » souffla-t-il dépité.

Draco ne put retenir plus longtemps son hilarité.

« Je rêve ! Dray je te préviens, je vais te balancer dans le lac !» menaça-t-il.

« C'est cela oui. » se calma tout de même le préfet. L'eau froide, très peu pour lui.

« C'est la _fameuse _panthère ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Ouais ! » répondit fièrement Blaise, comme s'il avait été pour quelque chose dans la présence de l'animal.

Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et se secoua dans l'espoir de faire partir l'eau de sa fourrure. Il regarda distraitement les deux serpentards discuter, indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire. Il se sentait bien, et relaxé. Mais il prenait peu à peu conscience du fait qu'il s'agissait là de Draco Malfoy et de Blaise Zabini, deux serpentards qu'il était censé exécrer.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix enjouée du brun.

« Allez Dray, je sais très bien que tu les trouves belles les panthères noires ! »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle t'aime bien que ce sera pareil pour moi, Blaise.. » contredit Draco.

« Je te dis que tu peux l'approcher. Elle va pas te manger non plus. » déclara-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de l'absurdité la plus totale.

Draco le regarda d'un air critique.

« Tu as légèrement tendance à oublier qu'une panthère est un animal à potentiel _fort _dangereux. » ironisa-t-il.

« N'importe quoi. Elle est totalement inoffensive, tu le vois bien. Allez, je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de danger. » affirma-t-il en le poussant doucement dans le dos.

« Ouais, elle m'a quand même sauté dessus pour me mettre dans le lac. » maugréa le blond.

« C'est un jeu. » sourit Blaise.

Harry vit Draco s'approcher très prudemment de lui, comme dans l'expectative. Il se figea. Il n'allait pas laisser _Draco Malfoy _lui gratter les oreilles ? Il en aurait rougi de gêne.

En attendant le blond s'avançait plus franchement. Harry s'écarta à la dernière minute, alors que la main du préfet ne se trouvait plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de son museau.

Draco désamorça son geste d'un air déçu.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas de chance avec les animaux.. »murmura-t-il.

« N'exagère pas, tu as réussi à apprivoiser une demiguise l'autre jour.. » intervint Blaise.

« Hm, pas vraiment, je l'ai juste récupérée. Il avait déjà fait tout le boulot. »

« Ah oui, Potter et son extraordinaire don avec les animaux. » plaisanta Blaise.

« En tout cas, il a plus de chance que moi. » sourit Draco.

« Ça c'est pas dur. » le nargua l'autre serpentard.

Le préfet grimaça.

Harry les observa confusément, ne se sentant plus à sa place. Il recula rapidement, sous le regard désolé de Draco, avant de s'enfuir vers les portes du château.

« Bah elle ne te connaît pas encore assez. » rigola Blaise. « On verra bien la prochaine fois. »

« Oui. Peut-être.. » répondit pensivement le blond. « Elle a les yeux verts n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? » demanda curieusement le brun. « Ah, toi et ton obsession des yeux verts. » se moqua-t-il ensuite gentiment.

« Je t'emmerde Blaise. »

« Je plaisantais » sourit narquoisement celui-ci.

« Hm.. » grogna Draco.

Un courant d'air plus froid que les autres les fit frissonner

« Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux rentrer. » constata Draco en enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

« Tout à fait d'accord. » approuva vivement Blaise.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le hall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans le Grande Salle ce samedi matin-là, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'ambiance morose qui régnait à la table des Serpentards.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir que cet état de fait reposait sur les deux septièmes années avec qui il s'était amusé la veille. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Il ne put cependant retenir un sourire à la vue de Blaise et Draco, enchaînant apparement sarcasme sur sarcasme, entre deux éternuements. En clair, ils s'étaient tous les deux attrapés un bon rhume.

Le griffondor avait paré à cela en anticipant avec une potion avant de se coucher.

Il se mit à table avec Ron et Hermione, se servant distraitement une assiette d'œufs brouillés.

« Vous avez prévu quoi aujourd'hui ? » demanda soudain sa meilleure amie.

« Rien..Et toi Ron ? » répondit Harry en mâchouillant un toast.

« Bah rien non plus. »

Il y eut un moment de silence prolongé.

« Charmante après-midi en perspective. » ironisa Hermione.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert.

« Tu n'as pas de recherches à faire 'Mione ? » interrogea le brun.

« J'ai tout fait. »

« Et les Aspics ? » demanda Ron avec incrédulité.

« J'ai décidé de me reposer un petit peu, je n'ai pas le droit ? » répondit-elle sèchement.

Le roux lança un regard peu convaincu à Harry, mais acquiesça tout de même.

« Je crois que je vais essayer, tu sais, la magie du feu. » intervint alors le brun aux yeux verts.

« C'est vrai ? » s'exclama Hermione. « C'est fantastique Harry ! Tu as lu le livre ? »

« Oui… Mais j'aurais besoin d'aide.. Enfin, si vous voulez bien.»

« Bien sûr ! » répliqua la brune d'un air réjoui. « Pas vrai Ron ? »

« Hein ? Bah oui, bien sûr. Mais euh..faut faire quoi exactement ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est une magie difficilement maîtrisable .. J'aurais besoin d'aide en cas de, euh, dérapage. » dit Harry avec gène. « Et puis, certains sorts se réalisent à plusieurs. » ajouta-t-il.

« Je peux venir avec vous ? » s'incrusta alors Neville.

Le trio le regarda d'un air surpris, semblant avoir oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Bien sûr ! » se reprit Harry avec un sourire.

« Pas de programme non plus pour cet après-midi ? » rigola Ron.

« C'est la déchéance totale pour les griffondors de septième année. » répondit Neville, faussement apitoyé.

Ils se sourirent avec complicité.

« Et Dean et Seamus au fait ? »

« Ils voulaient faire un truc tous les deux…Je suis pas au courant. » déclara Neville de

manière élusive. « Tu veux commencer après le p'tit déj' Harry ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

La conversation dériva rapidement sur le sujet qui occupait alors la une d'à peu près tous les journeaux du moment: le massacre des 150 habitants d'un petit village sorcier deux jours auparavant.

« Je hais les panthères.. » maugréa Draco, essayant vainement de trouver la motivation dans son café.

« Oh ça va hein… » Blaise se moucha bruyamment. « De toute façon, tu seras le premier à vouloir l'approcher la prochaine fois…Snif. »

« Franchement ? » Le blond toussa faiblement, avant d'assassiner son ami du regard.

« J'ai pas très bien compris.. » intervint Grégory. « Vous avez fait quoi pour choper cette crève ? »

Blaise et Draco échangèrent un regard éloquent avant de replonger le nez dans leurs bols.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors… » commença Hermione en entrant dans la salle sur demande une pile de livres dans les mains, «…celui-ci c'est l'élémentaire de l'eau, celui-là de l'air, et lui, de la terre. » Elle les posa un à un sur une table. « Je ne pense pas qu'on en aura besoin en fait, parce que, tout comme celui sur le feu que tu as déjà Harry, il s'agit de sorts très poussés. » Elle regarda les trois garçons à ses côtés rapidement, puis reprit sa présentation. « Celui-ci ..» continua-t-elle en déposant le dernier livre en sa possession sur la table, « nous aidera à trouver quelles sont les éléments qui prédominent chez chacun de nous. En fait, il s'agissait apparemment d'un test très répandu, mais vu que les sorciers ont abandonné ce type de magie, il n'est plus pratiqué. Sauf dans certaines branches, comme la divination..Mais ce n'est pour se servir de sa magie, juste pour étudier les personnes…Il parait que c'est révélateur..Enfin bref. » Elle leva les eux au ciel.

« Attends, tu veux dire qu'on ne pourra pas tous pratiquer la magie du feu ? » demanda Ron.

« Exactement. Un seul arcane est autorisé. Parfois deux, mais rarement. Il parait que Dumbledore en aurait trois… mais ça n'a jamais été vérifié. » Elle fit la moue. « En fait, ce n'est qu'une rumeur qui a couru après sa victoire sur Grindelwald, donc c'est pas forcément fiable. » sourit-elle.

« Pourtant, Harry a dit qu'il y avait des sorts qui s'effectuaient à plusieurs tout à l'heure. » intervint Neville.

« Oui, mais ce sont des sorts conjugués. On peut associer deux éléments comme ça, ou alors si les deux sorciers appartiennent au feu, leur puissance sera conjuguée, ce qui leur offrira plus de possibilités de sorts... Enfin, je crois. Ce n'est pas très clair. » acheva-t-elle pensivement.

« Pourquoi a-t-on abandonné cette magie ? C'est plutôt étrange… Elle est puissante. » déclara soudain Harry.

« Je sais, c'est un peu bizarre pour moi aussi. » approuva Hermione. « Mais les éléments sont difficilement contrôlables, comme tu le disais ce matin. Et les sorciers préfèrent s'appuyer sur leur magie propre, celle qui leur appartient. C'est plus…rassurant, en quelques sortes. Comment dire ? … En fait, lorsque tu utilises la magie élémentaire, tu sers de récepteur.. Hum, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Tu maîtrises la magie, mais ce n'est pas la tienne. » résuma Ron.

« Oui, on peut dire ça. » confirma la brune. « On dit que la première fois qu'on utilise sa magie élémentaire, on ressent quelque chose d'inexplicable. » ajouta-t-elle avec excitation.

« Inexplicable ? » s'étonna le roux. « C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah, justement, je ne sais pas. Aucun mage élémentaire n'a réussi à le définir… » développa la jeune fille d'un air déçu.

Ils se turent un moment, chacun réfléchissant.

« Ça n'a pas l'air un peu... dangereux ? » demanda prudemment Neville.

« Bah si. C'est aussi pour ça que ça a été abandonné. Comment dire ? En fait, c'est donnant-donnant. On te permet d'utiliser une magie, mais il faut que tu respectes ceux qui te donnent cette magie, et cette magie en elle-même…Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il s'établit une sorte de lien entre le mage et l'élément. C'est tout simplement magique.. » dit-elle rêveusement.

« Magique ? On s'en doutait Hermione. » rétorqua son petit ami.

« Je parle dans le sens moldu du terme, Ron » soupira-t-elle.

« Bon, on s'y met ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui ! » Hermione ouvrit le dernier livre fébrilement, à la recherche d'une incantation.

« Voilà, c'est celle-là.. » murmura-t-elle. « Ça demande du calme et de la concentration. » Elle jeta un regard narquois à Ron.

« Je ne me sens absolument pas visé. » renifla celui-ci.

« Hum, enfin bref. Je propose qu'on se mette chacun à un coin de la salle. Le test ne demande pas beaucoup d'effort magique, c'est simplement une recherche en fait. Il faut "trouver la réponse en nous", dixit ce livre. »

Ils se passèrent chacun le bouquin, mémorisant la formule, puis Harry le reposa sur la table. Ils se regardèrent ensuite tous les quatre, ne se décidant pas.

« Et bien, bonne chance. » sourit Harry en se dirigeant vers l'un des coins de la salle, puis en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui venait d'y apparaître.

Les trois l'imitèrent aussitôt.

Se concentrer sur soi-même semblait infiniment aisé à Harry, depuis qu'il avait appris la pratique de l'occlumencie. Il ferma à moitié les yeux, fixant un point quelque part en lui. Il n'entendait plus rien, et ne voyait plus rien non plus. Il sentait simplement une matière diffuse en lui, qu'il reconnaissait comme sa magie propre.

Il murmura alors le sortilège qu'Hermione leur avait montré, et fut assailli soudain de quatre sensations bien distinctes. C'était indescriptible, et il comprit ce que les mages élémentaires avaient voulu dire par "inexplicable". Il lui semblait apercevoir autour de lui des milliers de particules différentes, aux couleurs tantôt douces, tantôt agressives, parfois tristes sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. C'était un méli-mélo de sensations compactes, et il fut enivré par ses afflux de magie.

Il se sentait bien, si bien, et protégé, presque bercé. Étreint. Il ne voulait plus en sortir. Pourtant l'instant ne s'éternisa pas, et il fut ramené brutalement à la réalité après avoir identifié la magie qu'il avait perçue.

Il cligna des yeux confusément, un peu perdu.

Hermione le fixait de ses jolis yeux noisettes, semblant resplendissante.

« Alors, alors ! » Elle lui sauta presque dessus dans son emportement.

« Euh ? »

« Ton élément ! C'est le feu n'est-ce pas ? » le pressa-t-elle.

« Je…Je ne sais pas…Je crois que, hm, j'en ai plusieurs. » répondit-il peu sûr de lui.

« C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Lesquels ? Moi, c'est l'air ! » déclara-t-elle fièrement.

« Et bien, le feu.. »

« Je le savais ! » sourit-elle.

« Et puis, l'eau. »

« L'eau ! » demanda-t-elle curieusement. C'est bizarre, ce sont des opposés pourtant. »

Harry sourit étrangement.

« Bah ça doit être possible, après tout, je n'y connais pas grand-chose là-dedans. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Houlà Hermione, tu dois vraiment être contente pour oser avouer ça. » déclara une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

« Ron ! » sourit la jeune fille, pas le moins du monde vexée. « Quel élément ? »

« Feu. » Le roux fit un énorme sourire.

Hermione se précipita vers Neville, qui n'était toujours pas sorti de sa transe. Ron en profita alors pour se tourner vers Harry.

« Elle a bu ou quoi ? » souffla-t-il.

Harry rit légèrement.

« Je crois que c'est en fonction de l'élément. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« L'air est joueur, il attise. » expliqua le brun. « Le feu est plus dévorant, et moins contrôlable. L'eau est forte, mais calme. La terre est douce…Elle apaise. » conclut-il avec quelque chose comme de la tendresse dans la voix.

« Et tu sors ça d'où ? » s'exclama Ron, les yeux ronds.

« Hein ? » Harry cligna des yeux. « Euh, je l'ai lu ? » fit-il d'un ton peu convaincant.

« Neville ! » Hermione lui agrippa les bras dès que le griffondor ouvrit les yeux. « Quel élément ! » demanda-t-elle en riant.

« D-du calme, Hermione. » protesta doucement le garçon, jetant un regard curieux à Harry et Ron qui rigolaient derrière.

« Mais alors c'est quoi ? » se plaignit-elle.

« Hermione, je crois que tu as laissé ton lien ouvert au maximum après l'avoir enclenché. » intervint gentiment Harry.

La jeune fille rougit.

« Mais c'est tellement agréable, je me sens toute légère. » bougonna-t-elle. Elle ferma cependant brièvement les yeux, et apparut beaucoup plus calme après les avoir rouverts. « Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant.

Ron roula des yeux.

« Alors Neville ? » interrogea Harry de nouveau.

« J'en ai deux. » annonça le griffondor. « Terre et feu. »

« Deux ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Bande de chanceux.. » ronchonna Ron, en regardant Harry et Neville du coin de l'œil.

« C'est super, vous êtes trois à avoir le feu ! On va pouvoir faire des sorts géniaux. » s'enthousiasma Hermione.

« En attendant, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse commencer tout de suite… » contredit Harry. « On ne connaît pas encore nos éléments. Je veux dire, c'est un peu une question de réciprocité comme tu l'as dit 'Mione. Il faut qu'on s'habitue à eux non ? »

« Je pense que tu as raison.. » approuva-t-elle pensivement. « Ça pourrait être dangereux d'essayer maintenant.. »

« Je propose qu'on essaie plutôt le week-end prochain.. » conseilla Neville.

« Bonne idée » affirma Ron. « En attendant, on peut côtoyer un peu plus notre éléments. » déclara-t-il en souriant d'un air assuré.

Il s'avança alors vers la sortie d'une démarche qu'Harry aurait qualifiée de conquérante, et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Neville ricana derrière sa main.

« Je pense que je comprends aussi où repose le danger. La personnalité de l'élément monte rapidement à la tête. » déclara-t-il.

Harry sourit d'un air désabusé en secouant la tête, puis se tourna vers ses deux amis.

« Je vais aller près du lac, j'ai bien envie d'essayer avec l'eau. »

« Ok ! Je pense que je vais commencer à lire l'ouvrage sur l'air. » déclara Hermione en feuilletant déjà le grimoire.

« Et moi, je vais aller finir mon devoir de potions » conclut piteusement Neville.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » proposa gentiment Hermione.

« Ça serait pas de refus » répondit le garçon avec espoir.

Harry regarda pensivement les deux griffondors sortir de la salle, échangeant leurs impressions sur leurs éléments.

Son regard glissa ensuite vers la fenêtre à laquelle il alla s'accouder d'un air morose.

Il n'était pas normal. C'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit à ce moment-là. Ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête, les mots semblant presque se matérialiser devant ses yeux.

_Quatre éléments_.

Il était tout à la fois heureux et angoissé.

Il avait parfois l'impression de n'être plus qu'un gigantesque réservoir à pouvoirs, un pauvre soldat dont on tirait les ficelles.

Il était le réceptacle des quatre éléments. C'était soi-disant du jamais vu. Cela l'étouffait.

Il n'était définitivement pas normal.

L'air apaisant qui l'entourait sécha ses larmes désabusées avant qu'elles ne coulent, et il n'eut pas besoin de sortir dans le parc pour profiter des éléments. Ils étaient tout autour de lui, ils l'enveloppaient. Il oubliait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco s'esquiva habilement de la salle commune des serpentards cet après-midi-là. Pansy voulait apparemment les entraîner avec Millicent à Pré-au-lard le week-end suivant, et elle commençait déjà à établir le plan du prochain samedi. Blaise dormait à moitié sur le canapé, Grégory écoutait gentiment Pansy - à ce point-là cela tenait du dévouement total se dit Draco - et Millicent rajoutait avec enthousiasme des sorties possibles à la liste déjà démesurément longue du programme.

Il s'était discrètement lancé un sort de repousse-regards, et s'était échappé avec soulagement.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs, ne sachant pas vraiment où se rendre, lorsqu'il capta des bruits de conversation d'un couloir voisin.

Les voix étaient masculines, et il en reconnut une. Vincent n'était pas resté dans la salle des serpentards lui non plus.

Le préfet se glissa silencieusement vers l'origine de la discussion, prenant garde à ne pas être entendu. Il ne tarda pas à identifier la personne avec qui parlait Vincent. Nott se pavanait comme si tout lui appartenait depuis que Draco avait improvisé sa déclaration.

« ..Tu en es sûr ? » chuchotait Vincent.

« Oui. Ils se sont arrangés pour que les élèves puissent partir d'ici. En juillet, on ne sera déjà plus là. » répondit avec suffisance l'autre voix.

« Nous rentrons tous ? »

« Sauf les traîtres » fit dédaigneusement Nott.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel Draco retint presque sa respiration. Il y eut finalement des bruits de pas, lui indiquant que les serpentards s'éloignaient dans une autre direction.

Draco serra rageusement le poing, ayant l'envie furieuse de taper dans quelque chose. Il se retourna vivement, ne voulant demeurer davantage en cet endroit, et interrompit son mouvement tout aussi brusquement, déconcerté.

Harry le fixait calmement, deux mètres plus loin. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il avait également assister au sympathique échange des deux verts et argents.

Draco le regarda durement, presque avec défi, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à subir d'autres déceptions. Mais le griffondor ne dit pas un mot et reprit sa route, un air indéfinissable sur le visage.

Ses yeux verts n'avaient rien exprimé d'autre que de la compréhension. Cela agaça encore plus le serpentard, quand il pensa que c'était au sujet de l'avenir tout tracé d'un de ses amis, ni plus ni moins.

Vincent deviendrait mangemort. Non pas parce qu'il y était obligé, mais parce qu'il le voulait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Chers élèves.. » commença ce soir-là Dumbledore, une fois tout le monde installé pour le dîner, « j'ai à vous faire part d'une nouvelle, hm, importante. »

Le silence s'établit dans la salle. On redouta une nouvelle attaque, la mort d'un être proche; certains allèrent jusqu'à la fermeture d'Hogwarts.

« Bien que je n'en voie pas l'utilité » continua le directeur, « le Ministère a décidé qu'il serait ..approprié, de vous laisser une semaine de vacances début juillet; la fin de l'année scolaire étant toujours prévue pour septembre comme nous vous l'avions annoncé. » précisa-t-il. « Vous aurez donc l'occasion de rentrer chez vous, du 25 juin au 2 juillet. J'espère que vous saurez profiter de cette semaine comme il se doit ! » finit-il d'un air inhabituellement sérieux.

Hermione regarda Ron et Harry d'un air horrifié. Des éclats de voix retentissaient de toute part dans la salle, certains scandalisés, d'autres excités.

Harry comprit tout à coup ce qu'avait voulu dire Théodore Nott à Vincent Crabbe. Les nouvelles n'étaient assurément pas bonnes.

Il laissa son regard errer vers la table des verts et argents, captant celui passablement déprimé de Blaise Zabini. Il rompit rapidement le contact, remarquant au passage que Pansy Parkinson semblait au plus mal et que Draco Malfoy…entamait son entrée, visiblement guère surpris.

« C'est catastrophique » déclara Seamus, résumant par ce mot la pensée de bien du monde.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Severus ? »

Le professeur de potions ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées, un verre à la main.

La personne ne s'en offusqua cependant pas, et s'installa tranquillement dans l'un des fauteuils qui ornaient le bureau du professeur de potions.

« Lupin, vous débarquez toujours au mauvais moment. » finit par répondre l'homme aux yeux noirs d'une voix basse.

Rémus ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

« J'ai à parler à Dumbledore… Je pensais en profiter pour entraîner Harry. »

« Et le rapport avec votre présence dans mon bureau ne m'apparaît toujours pas. » répliqua sèchement Severus.

« Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. » déclara le loup-garou après un léger instant d'hésitation. « Les temps sont durs. »

« Je vais très bien. » Severus prit une gorgée de whisky. L'alcool lui brûla agréablement la gorge.

« Si tu le dis.. » soupira Rémus en se relevant. « A une prochaine fois alors…La pleine lune approche. »

« La potion sera prête. »

Rémus hocha la tête et quitta la pièce.

Severus fixa longuement les reflets ambrés de la boisson dans son verre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco descendit de la calèche qui l'avait mené à Pré-au-lard en compagnie de Pansy, Blaise, Millicent et Grégory d'un air agacé.

Il n'avait pas voulu venir.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'annonce fracassante de Dumbledore, et Pansy enchaînait conversation stupide sur conversation stupide. Il était évident qu'elle cherchait à ne pas trop penser au 25 juin, alors les quatre serpentards ne disaient rien.

Blaise avait écrit à ses parents, et il était décidé qu'il resterait à Hogwarts. Gregory ne leur avait rien dit, tout comme Vincent. Pansy quant à elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'envoyer une lettre. Elle ne tarderait néanmoins certainement pas à en recevoir une.

Les élèves affluaient dans le petit village sorcier ultra protégé en ce samedi 3 juin. Le préfet en chef de serpentard se laissa entraîner par son groupe d'amis au travers de la ville, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Blaise qui lui parlait une fois de plus de la panthère qu'il avait revue deux fois encore et dont il voulait absolument découvrir le propriétaire.

Ils firent plusieurs allées et venues dans la rue principale, chacun souhaitant se rendre dans des endroits différents.

« Mais je nous avais fait un programme ! » protesta Pansy.

« Si tu crois que j'ai l'intention de porter vos paquets de vêtements tu rêves Pansy. » rétorqua Blaise.

« Tss. » Elle tourna la tête d'un air offusqué.

« On fait quoi alors ? » intervint Draco. « On se sépare ? »

« Ça au moins c'est une bonne idée ! » renchérit Blaise joyeusement.

« On va faire les boutiques ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux filles.

« Si ça vous fait plaisir.. » dénigra Vincent. « Je dois prendre quelques fournitures.. » dit-il sans plus s'avancer.

« Je t'accompagne. » décida Grégory.

« Ok, moi je vais à la bibliothèque.. » conclut Blaise. « Dray ? »

« Ingrédients pour les potions.. » expliqua-t-il vaguement.

« Tant pis pour mon superbe plan d'après-midi alors.. » soupira Pansy avec regrets. « On se retrouve aux Trois Balais à 16H30 ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, puis chacun partit de son côté.

Draco prit son temps pour rejoindre la boutique de l'apothicaire, qui se situait assez en dehors du centre. Il se réapprovisionna en asphodèle et autres composants, puis décida de se promener dans les rues tranquillement,n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Il croisa par hasard une armurerie qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant, coincée entre deux grands et hauts immeubles. Il avait toujours été intrigué par les artefacts anciens et ayant traits à la magie noire. Cela ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas toujours servi.

Avisant les objets exposés en vitrine, il se dit qu'y entrer ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

L'intérieur du magasin était sombre, poussiéreux, et il y régnait une odeur un peu particulière mais pas désagréable. Un vieil homme aux yeux étonnamment violets et aux cheveux gris trônait dans un large fauteuil derrière un bureau qui semblait servir de comptoir.

Il le fixa durant tout sa visite - ce qui agaça prodigieusement Draco - en fumant une pipe, celle-là même qui embaumait la pièce, d'un air songeur.

Des épées et poignards étaient accrochés un peu partout, ainsi que quelques carquois de flèches qui firent sourire Draco. Certes, elles avaient des propriétés intéressantes et mêmes impressionnantes pour certaines, mais il se voyait mal combattre avec un arc ou une épée. L'époque était passée.

Il avait cependant été formé à l'escrime, et occupait un bon niveau en ce domaine.

Il fut en revanche plutôt intéressé par les couteaux. Il y en avait de différentes sortes, dont un pouvant changer de forme à volonté - ce qui se révélait avantageux pour le dissimuler.

Son regard fut cependant capté par un poignard de taille moyenne, finement ouvragé, mais situé dans l'un des coins les moins mis en valeur de la boutique. Il était orné d'une large pierre verte teintée de rouge par endroits.

« Celui-ci atteint sa victime en plein cœur. »

La voix du vieillard l'arracha à sa contemplation.

« Il faut bien sûr savoir viser jeune homme, ne vous leurrez pas. » reprit-il. « Lorsqu'il est sur le point de toucher le futur cadavre, qu'importe que vous l'ayez lancé sur le bras, la lame se fichera en plein cœur. La mort est rapide et sans bavure. » l'informa-t-il comme s'il s'agissait des prévisions des températures du lendemain. « Il vaut mieux éviter de dévier sur la personne à côté si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.. » ricana-t-il alors.

Draco haussa un sourcil narquois. Il savait très bien viser, étant donné qu'on lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge afin de le préparer au maniement de la baguette. Son soucis pour ce dernier avait toujours été la gestuelle dont il accompagnait chacun de ses sorts. C'était élégant, cela allait sans dire, mais il perdait quelques précieuses secondes qui lui seraient fatales lors d'un duel.

Il avait remédié à ce problème un an plus tôt, en perdant l'habitude qu'il avait adoptée - même s'il continuait à mettre une certaine technique dans ses sorts, il avait énormément gagné en vitesse et en efficacité.

« Il a d'autres propriétés ? » questionna-t-il.

« Il se déloge du corps sitôt après avoir porté le coup et se rematérialise dans son étui. L'inconvénient est qu'il faut toujours le ressortir de l'étui justement..» précisa le vendeur.

« Si c'est l'efficacité que vous cherchez, celui-là est très bien. »

« Pourquoi personne ne l'a pris alors ? » contesta Draco.

« Le dernier propriétaire n'a pas eu le temps de le ressortir du fourreau… On dit que ça ne porte pas chance…Balivernes. » grommela-t-il.

Draco sourit, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'arme, et ressortit cinq minutes plus tard en la faisant glisser entre ses doigts.

Elle était légère, et tenait parfaitement bien dans sa main.

Il continua sa route en l'examinant patiemment, déambulant dans les rues désertes des abords du village. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se diriger vers le centre pour rejoindre ses amis aux Trois Balais.

Il avait sorti le poignard du fourreau pour tester sa maniabilité lorsqu'il entendit les voix.

On se battait à quelques mètres d'ici. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et il se précipita à travers la rue. Il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une bagarre sans importance d'après le cri qu'il venait d'entendre.

Lorsqu'il déboucha dans la petite impasse où se déroulait l'attaque, son regard se posa d'abord sur les trois hommes se tenant d'un côté, leurs baguettes à la main, avant de tomber sur la silhouette qui leur faisait face.

_Harry._

Un sort le frôla de quelques centimètres et il allait à son tour sortir sa baguette, prêt à se défendre, lorsqu'il entendit le sort. L'un des plus affreux.

Il s'aperçut d'un œil affolé que le griffondor s'était figé brutalement, les yeux grands ouverts.

_« Endoloris »_

Harry était en plein dans la trajectoire.

Il lança presque automatiquement le poignard qui était resté dans sa main.

L'homme était mort avant que le sort n'atteigne son but.

Le temps parut se bloquer brusquement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Ceux stupéfaits des deux autres, celui choqué du griffondor.

Ni une ni deux il s'empara du poignet d'Harry et se mit à courir comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ils déboulèrent dans une artère principale de la ville comme des dératés, leurs souffles comprimant douloureusement leurs poumons, écorchant leur trachée.

_Il avait tué un homme !_

Le bruit caractéristique de deux transplanages se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après avoir traversé deux rues de plus. Ils entendaient au loin le bruit de la foule qui avait sans doute été alertée par leur course. La foule qui ne tarderait pas à découvrir le cadavre encore chaud d'un mangemort dans une des ruelles de Pré-au-lard..

Draco s'appuya contre un mur, tentant péniblement de retrouver une respiration cohérente.

« MERDE ! T'ES VRAIMENT CON _POTTER _! TU SAIS PAS QU'ON SE _BOUGE _QUAND ON EST EN FACE D'UN _DOLORIS_ ?» cria-t-il soudain.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeww !

Et je poste le chap suivant la semaine prochaine ! Ça dépendra de vous ! ;)

_Mel' se carapate avant de se recevoir elle aussi un couteau en plein cœur._


	12. Esquisse et esquives

**Honesty**

_Genre_: romance, drame, updates longues à venir

**Avertissement :**possibles passages à caractère violent, possible description de scènes à caractère sexuel (pourquoi j'entends des « mais alors y a de l'espoir ?! » en arrière plan ?)

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, le 6 n'est pas pris en compte

_Disclaimer_ : Je ne sais même pas comment on a pu confier mon petit Draco à la méchante Rowling ……Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment elle a pu faire ce qu'elle a fait dans le tome 6 ? Ouiiiiiiiin (sort son tee-shirt Draco forever)

**Note : **Comment se casser la tête trois quart d'heure sur un … titre de chapitre. Oui oui. Et pas de remarque à ce sujet, ça ira comme ça (dépitée). Et puis vous remarquerez qu'il fait un peu plus de 14 pages quand même ce chap ! Haha !

Concernant mon retard…euh, plus que discutable ? (hum hum) Et bien… Le top c'est bien que la suite arrivera réellement rapidement dorénavant non ? Ah et si vous saviez comme j'en ai bavé sur ce chapitre. A bas les virus ! Franchement, s'il n'avait pas été effacé voilà fort longtemps, ça fait belle lurette que vous auriez pu lire ce chapitre.

Mais bon, un mal pour un bien: j'en ai profité pour faire quelques petites modifications, et en fin de compte, je suis pas mécontente de ces changements lol.

Sinon, j'ai relu toute cette histoire (parfois avec honte mais bon, j'assume hein). Et j'ai trouvé des fautes disséminées ci et là (double honte) et puis des mots qui manquent parfois. Je vais essayer de corriger tout ça

…. Je suis vraiment contente de mon avancée dans l'écriture de mes histoires, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette attente (surtout avec la fin pas sympa sur laquelle je vous avais laissés). J'écris actuellement le chapitre 15 d'Honesty. Et je n'ai mis à jour qu'aujourd'hui parce que cela fait seulement une semaine que j'ai internet… (désolée à celles à qui j'ai dit que je mettais la suite sur ff hier, mais les rars m'ont pris plus de temps que prévu lol).

**Note 2: **Euh précision à apporter, parce qu'on m'a quand même assez dit que Draco avait tué un mangemort, et que « pourvu qu'il n'ait pas d'ennuis » (en gros lol). C'est la gueeeeeeeeeeeeerrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! (bruit de tonnerre) Euh, faites pas attention, surcharge de travail yy. Enfin bref, ils sont tous en guerre les pauvres sorciers, et un mangemort en moins ça fait bien plaisir huhu ( Et puis franchement, comment vous voulez que je continue l'histoire si on envoie Draco à Azkaban ? M'étonnerait fort qu'Harry se déplace hein…. Par contre si vous êtes intéressés par une histoire de ce genre, vous pouvez vous diriger vers Privacy's cell, sur le compte Mel'Zoonize (t'as vu Zoo ? Quelle subtilité ! Comment se faire de la pub discrètement lol))

**Note 3: **Si vous voulez plus d'infos sur mes aventures des derniers mois, rendez vous sur LJ ! (voir mon profil) J'habite désormais à Paris. …. Et je vais voir **MUSE le 15 décembre en CONCERT !! HAHAHAHA. **

* * *

**Merci beaucoup à Ange (j'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai mis un résumé ! lol), Naviek, Honeymily, Kim, Phaine, Shaolan, Arylia (je t'avais déjà répondu en fait :) ).**

**Petit message à Lex, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu te répondre, l'adresse mail n'a pas marché... Si tu voulais bien me la redonner, je répondrais tout de suite (ma réponse est prête lol).**

**Résumé : **(ben oui, on me l'a redemandé lol…attention, massacre imminent)

8 mai 97, Draco Malfoy déclare à Harry Potter qu'il l'aime, via une chanson, devant toute l'école. Ses sentiments non partagés sont rapidement remis à leur place par le griffondor. La nuit suivante, le serpentard est visiblement victime d'un empoisonnement.

En attendant, Draco réussit à entrer dans l'Ordre du phoenix, et recherche des informations sur la prophétie concernant Harry.

Harry, sous sa forme animagus, sympathise avec Blaise Zabini, et se rapproche peu à peu du serpentard. On apprend alors que certains élèves seront obligés de quitter l'école fin juin, destinés pour la plupart aux mangemorts.

Harry se découvre également certaines facultés magiques liées aux éléments, et apprend à les maîtriser, tout en continuant ses entraînements en vue d'un affrontement contre Voldemort.

Samedi 3 juin. Lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard, Harry se fait attaquer par trois mangemorts dans une ruelle isolée. Draco lui sauve la mise en se débarrassant d'un des attaquants, et nos deux personnages s'enfuient.

Et oui, ça s'est fini comme ça. Quoi, vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? Ça fait SI longtemps que ça ?

Alors verdict ? (A bas les résumés !) Vous avez vu, j'ai même mis les dates …Hum. J'ai omis pas mal de choses, mais bon, je vais pas réécrire l'histoire lol. C'est pas facile, j'ai du laisser des choses que je considère importantes de côté. Hmf.

* * *

If I seem edgy, I want you to know

That I never meant to take it out on you

Life has it's problems and I've got my share

But that's one thing I never meant to do

'Cause I love you

Oh, baby, don't you know I'm human

I have thoughts like any other one

Sometimes I find myself alone regretting

Some foolish thing, some little simple thing I've done

I'm just a soul who's intentions are good

Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood

Don't let me be misunderstoodNina Simone

(j'aime bien la version de Santa Esmeralda)

* * *

Chapitre 11

Esquisse et esquives

Harry ne réagit pas. Il le regarda fixement, sans cligner des yeux. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient s'enfuir son souffle difficile.

Draco se retourna. Il fit deux trois pas. Il s'arrêta et il contempla ses mains tremblantes.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas bougé ? » s'éleva sa voix étranglée.

« Je… » La voix d'Harry résonna très faiblement. « Je sais pas. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Je sais pas. » Son cœur ne parvenait pas à reprendre un rythme normal. « Tu l'as tué. » dit-il sans avoir l'air d'y croire. « Tu… » Un raz-de-marée d'émotions engloutit son corps. Il le ravagea. « Tu l'as _poignardé _! En pleine poitrine ! » Sa voix s'étouffa, un peu désespérée.

Draco ne bougeait pas, les épaules crispées.

« Malfoy ! Bordel mais regarde moi ! TU AS TUE UN HOMME MERDE ! » cria-t-il, réalisant pleinement.

« Tu vas te TAIRE ?! » s'exclama soudain le blond, lui faisant face. « Et tu crois que tu vas le tuer comment Voldemort ?! Avec un _stupefix_ ?! Mais lâche-moi ! » continua-t-il rageusement.

Harry s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte, déconcerté. Il secoua la tête vivement, avisant l'air presque furieux du serpentard.

« Mais c'est pas du tout pareil ! Tu viens de .. ! »

« Pas PAREIL ?! »

« Je.. » Le brun se tut. Il se laissa choir à terre, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « Comment tu as pu faire _ça_ ? » demanda sa voix pathétique.

Draco l'observa, assis là par terre. Il rit faiblement.

« J'ai visé l'épaule. L'épaule. Putain d'arme ! » chuchota-t-il fébrilement.

Sa main alla chercher l'étui du couteau dans sa poche, et il en retira une lame pleine de sang. Une brusque nausée lui prit la gorge.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu l'as récupérée quand ? » souffla-t-il, fixant quelques gouttes tomber à terre.

« C'est une arme magique Potter. Elle revient quand elle a atteint sa cible. » Draco essuya le sang d'un geste vif et rangea le poignard.

Il soupira. Ses jambes ne le portaient soudain plus. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés d'Harry, qui tourna la tête vers lui, le scrutant sans le voir.

« J'arriverai jamais à faire ça. » murmura le griffondor d'un air absent.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco d'un ton trop neutre, attachant son regard droit devant lui.

« Comment peux-tu être si calme ?! » expliqua-t-il incrédule. « Tu tues quelqu'un, et ok, tu t'enfuies et tu nettoies l'arme ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'était un ACCIDENT ! Et j'ai sauvé ta peau ! »

« Mais..! »

« C'était pas le premier, d'accord ?! »

« Que..? »

« Oui Potter, tout le monde n'est pas… ! » Il s'interrompit. « Laisse tomber, j'ai rien dit. C'était débile. » soupira-t-il.

Harry appuya sa tête contre le mur dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de laisser s'envoler les mots que son cerveau avait déjà captés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

« Rien. Avec un peu de chance, les deux autres auront emmené le corps. »

« Pourquoi ils auraient fait ça ? » rétorqua le brun sans y croire.

« Pour ne pas qu'on l'identifie. S'il était connu. S'ils étaient proches. »

« Vaut mieux pas y compter. De toute façon il ne peut rien nous arriver.» soupira Harry.

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur dans son dos. Il toisa le ciel bleu, encore à moitié sonné.

Draco lui jeta un regard en coin, prenant subitement conscience des frissons qui lui parcouraient le dos et de sa gorge sèche.

Ils avisèrent alors les étincelles rouges qui flottaient dans les airs.

« Ils vont s'inquiéter ! Comment on a pu rester plantés là ! » s'exclama Harry mortifié, se relevant vivement. « Dépêche-toi Malfoy ! »

Il prit aussitôt la direction du centre, marchant précipitamment; le blond à sa suite.

« Ton arme ! » s'écria Harry, s'arrêtant brutalement.

« Quoi ? » répondit Draco sans comprendre.

« Jette la ! Tu vas pas garder ça sur toi ! Pas à Hogwarts ! »

Draco ressortit le poignard et le contempla d'un air hésitant.

« Dire que je venais de l'acheter.. » soupira-t-il avant de lui lancer un charme de dissimulation et de le déposer sous les racines d'un arbre un peu plus loin.

« Allez ! Plus vite ! » le pressa Harry.

« Attend ! » s'interposa Draco, en lui attrapant le poignet, le coupant dans son élan.

« Quoi ?! » s'impatienta le brun.

« Il… Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent. » chuchota-t-il.

Harry ne dit rien. Il se dégagea, et s'élança de nouveau dans les rues désertes, entraînant Draco à sa suite.

Hermione et Ron se ruèrent sur Harry à leur approche. Ils rejoignirent les professeurs Snape et MacGonagall complètement essoufflés.

« Potter ! » s'écria MacGonagall avec soulagement. « Où étiez-vous ?! On vous a vu fuir vers l'extérieur ! Que s'est-il passé ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Calmez-vous Minerva » intervint Snape, le visage sombre. Il se tourna vers eux. « On a retrouvé le corps d'un présumé mangemort se vidant de son sang. Des témoins en ont vu deux autres courir après deux jeunes garçons brun et blond. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de vous. » expliqua-t-il.

Draco n'entendait plus qu'en arrière-plan le brouhaha de la foule d'élèves et de villageois les entourant. Il apercevait très clairement la suspicion dans le regard que Severus lui lançait.

« Ils m'ont attaqué professeur » révéla Harry.

Hermione resserra son emprise sur son poignet.

« Mais Malfoy ..m'a aidé. » continua-t-il. « Nous nous sommes enfuis. »

« Mr Malfoy ? » demanda Snape, alors qu'Harry le regardait discrètement.

« C'est-ce qu'il s'est passé » opina-t-il.

« Et vous n'avez aucune idée de comment cet homme a pu mourir ? »

« Non » affirma Harry. « Il y en avait juste un assommé quand nous nous sommes enfuis. N'est-ce pas ? » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Draco.

« Je pense qu'il était assommé, oui » confirma le blond.

« Draco ! » s'exclama la voix de Pansy, qui s'extirpait de la foule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Blaise, désormais à ses côtés.

« Professeur ? » demanda le blond.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Rejoignez les diligences. » leur indiqua MacGonagall en donnant des directives aux élèves.

Draco s'éloigna avec Pansy et Blaise, jetant un bref coup d'œil en arrière. Il croisa le regard d'Harry, hocha légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement.

Le griffondor le scruta d'un air indéfinissable, et, il détourna les yeux..

« Mon dieu Harry, j'ai eu si peur. » s'étrangla Hermione, en essayant de refréner les trémolos de sa voix.

« Nous refais plus ça. » soupira Ron en posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun, visiblement secoué.

« Désolé… Je suis vraiment dé.. » tenta Harry, s'interrompant lorsqu'il vit des larmes sur les joues de sa meilleure amie. « Hermione.. »

Elle lui lança un regard plein de larmes avant de le serrer dans ses bras, Harry la réconfortant maladroitement. Ron les dirigea vers les diligences.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« …A compter de ce jour, toutes les sorties à Pré-au-lard seront annulées. Dorénavant, tout élève souhaitant sortir du château, ne le pourra qu'en raison d'urgences, et accompagné d'un tuteur. A l'évidence, notre bien aimé Pré-au-lard n'est plus un lieu sûr. Les évènements d'aujourd'hui ne devraient pas se reproduire, et les sécurités ont été renforcées. Mais vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'autres accidents. » La voix sérieuse de Dumbledore résonnait tristement aux oreilles des élèves d'Hogwarts ce soir là.

Le repas avait été particulièrement sinistre, comme s'ils avaient finalement pris conscience que le château et ses alentours n'étaient pas imprenables. Que s'ils étaient mieux protégés derrière ces murs que partout ailleurs, leur sortie prochaine en serait d'autant plus cruelle.

L'appétit coupé, Harry s'efforçait d'avaler petit à petit, son occupation le dispensant de participation au semblant de conversation de la table griffondor. Son regard se dirigea vers la partie serpentard de la salle, en scrutant les occupants. Il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'une bonne partie des verts et argents fixaient Malfoy avec un mélange de crainte et de colère. Savaient-ils ce qu'il s'était passé ?

En même temps, il ne fallait pas être devin. Le mangemort n'avait pas crevé suite à une intervention divine. Et ses deux collègues n'avaient pas vraiment de raison de l'achever. Les professeurs n'avaient pas été dupes non plus, même s'ils n'avaient pas contredit le témoignage d'Harry.

Le griffondor ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Malfoy ne voulait pas simplement énoncer les faits, mais il n'allait pas le faire à sa place. Après tout, le serpentard l'avait tiré d'un bien mauvais pas.

Harry s'évertuait à occulter la phrase que Malfoy avait laissée s'échapper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla relativement tôt pour un dimanche. Il poussa un grand soupir, mais se résolut à se lever, sachant pertinemment bien qu'il avait des choses à faire.

Lorsqu'il se mit sur ses pieds, une légère douleur à la cuisse le fit grimacer. Après inspection, il s'aperçut qu'une longue coupure prenait place sur sa jambe gauche. Il la fixa éberlué, n'ayant pas senti qu'on la lui avait faite, et ne s'en étant même pas aperçu la veille. Elle n'était cependant pas profonde, et elle se referma d'un simple sort, ne laissant aucune trace de son existence passée.

Il avait du prendre un sort lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une quelconque douleur.

Laissant de côté ce problème, il prit une douche et s'habilla, puis sortit de sa chambre; pensant aller à la bibliothèque après son petit-déjeuner.

La grande salle était quasiment vide.

Il avala quelques toasts sans grand appétit, essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire la vision des yeux surpris de l'homme qu'il avait tué.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir. Il ressassait invariablement les actions de Malfoy dans sa tête, tentant d'y trouver des justifications. A vrai dire, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Malfoy voulait cacher le fait qu'il avait poignardé le mangemort. Ils étaient en guerre, et en plus il s'agissait de légitime défense.

Mais même en se convaincant de la sorte, Harry frissonnait en repensant à l'absence totale d'hésitation dont avait fait preuve le serpentard.

Serait-il lui aussi capable d'ôter la vie sans le moindre remord ? Il savait pertinemment bien qu'à un moment, ce serait tuer ou être tué. Même si on l'avait écarté des batailles - ce qui était normal pour tous les étudiants d'Hogwarts.

Mais il pensa n'avoir jamais aussi bien compris qu'à cet instant, à quel point chacun luttait pour sa survie à l'extérieur, et ce à n'importe quel prix. Les évènements auxquels Harry avait pris part jusqu'ici n'avaient jamais inclus de meurtres de la part des membres de l'Ordre (du moins, il n'y avait pas assisté).

Il avait été si aveugle. Il avait été si chanceux à la réflexion, de ne pas encore avoir eu à tuer quelqu'un comme ça. Comment ferait-il le moment venu ?

Il savait confusément qu'il ferait tout pour sauver sa peau. Mais mon dieu, comment y arriverait-il ? Comment y arriveraient-ils tous ? Reviendraient-ils chacun vidés de toute lueur enfantine, le regard hanté comme il le voyait chez les combattants ?

Il descendit de la tour griffondor en fin de matinée, baillant largement.

« Harry, vraiment, tu devrais redemander à Pomfresh des potions de sommeil… » tenta Hermione.

« J'en prenais trop. » Il haussa les épaules. « Elle ne voudrait plus m'en donner de toute manière. »

« Elle pourrait changer d'avis rien qu'en voyant ta tête. » se moqua Ron.

Le brun lui fit un regard noir, mais ne reçut pour réponse qu'un simple sourire taquin.

« Je n'ai plus vraiment de problèmes en fait. » clarifia alors Harry. « C'était simplement cette nuit, mais je vous assure que je dors. Normalement. »

« C'est à cause d'hier ? » s'enquit nerveusement Hermione.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, n'ayant aucune envie que sa meilleure amie poursuive ses interrogations.

« Tu ne nous as pas vraiment dit ce qu'il s'est passé.. » insinua Ron, l'air de rien.

« Vous avez entendu, j'ai tout raconté à MacGo et Snape. » se renfrogna le brun.

« Hm. » La préfète griffondor sembla peu satisfaite, mais n'en demanda pas plus. Puis : « Harry, mets au moins ta main devant ta bouche quand tu bailles. »

Le brun la regarda avec ennui.

« Si vous arrêtiez un peu, on pourrait peut-être finalement rejoindre la grande salle pour le p'tit déj' ? » demanda alors Ron avec espoir.

« Hm ? Mais enfin Ron, le déjeuner ne va pas tarder à être servi » remarqua la brune. « On ne va pas manger deux fois d'affilée. Sois un peu patient c'est tout. »

Le moral du roux sembla descendre en flèche. Harry sourit.

« Ventre à pattes. »

« Hé ! »

Finalement, environ deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent rassasiés de la Grande salle, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande afin de continuer d'apprivoiser la maîtrise de leurs éléments.

Ils croisèrent sur leur chemin Blaise Zabini, visiblement énervé, qui les dépassa sans un regard. Harry le fixa avec curiosité, sentant déjà les frémissements caractéristiques de sa transformation en animagus parcourir sa peau. Il se força au calme, sous l'oeil curieux de Ron.

« Tu veux te transformer Harry ? »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers eux brusquement.

« Ron ! Ça va pas ?! Et si quelqu'un t'avait entendu ? » s'exclama-t-elle en regardant frénétiquement autour d'eux.

« Y a personne. » Le roux haussa des épaules.

« Il a raison » approuva Harry. « Et oui, j'ai envie de me dégourdir les pattes » sourit-il. « Mais comment tu le sais ? »

« Tu as les oreilles qui bougent. »rigola Ron.

Le brun rougit et porta ses mains sur les criminelles.

« Mes - mes oreilles ? »

« C'est plutôt drôle à voir. Mais le plus fragrant ce sont tes yeux, là. » continua le roux.

A l'expression interrogatrice d'Harry, Hermione soupira et fit apparaître un miroir dans sa main.

Son reflet avait les yeux fendus caractéristiques des chats. C'était plutôt dérangeant. Il se concentra et cela disparut aussitôt.

« En parlant de ça Harry, tu devrais être plus prudent… Il y en a qui feraient vite le rapprochement s'ils te voyaient avec des yeux pareils. » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Je sais… Je ne le contrôle pas vraiment. C'est tellement naturel. » expliqua-t-il, mordant sa lèvre avec anxiété à l'idée de son identité découverte.

« … »

« Naturel hein ? "Mais oui, bien sûr, je me change en panthère tous les jours, et vous ?" Franchement Harry, t'es pas croyable. » renifla Ron.

Hermione sourit de l'air éberlué d'Harry avant d'attraper ses deux compagnons par les bras et de les traîner jusqu'à leur destination.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« J'suis fatiguééééééééééééééé. »

« Arrête de te plaindre Ronald. » tiqua Hermione.

« Tout ce que tu veux, mais ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Un peu de pitié. » geignit-il.

« C'est ton prénom. Franchement, c'est ridicule. »

« Hm. Tu m'énerves 'Mione. » renifla le roux.

« Attend Nev', ça bloque là. Je pense plutôt qu'il faut que tu penches plus sur la droite. »

« Euh. Mais Harry, je peux _pas_. »

« …. » Le brun soupira. « Ok, on fait une pause aussi. »

Il cassa le lien qu'il avait formé avec Neville, et la toile de flammes qui occupait l'espace devant eux disparut aussitôt.

« On devrait pouvoir y arriver pourtant. » grogna-t-il.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec exaspération.

« Bien sûr qu'on y arriverait, si on avait encore un _minimum_ de force » renifla Hermione avec morgue.

« ? Vous êtes si fatigués ? » réalisa Harry, son visage interloqué amenant un sourire à Neville.

« Et pas qu'un peu. » grommela Ron.

« Oh… Désolé. Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait se fatiguer de ça, vu qu'on ne puise pas tellement dans notre réserve magique » s'expliqua le brun.

« Je ne pensais pas non plus » admit Hermione.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'affecter Harry. » fit remarquer Neville.

« Non, pas vraiment.. » accorda-t-il, avant de regarder sa montre. « De toute façon il est tard, on ferait mieux de rejoindre la salle commune. » suggéra-t-il.

« Jamais rien entendu d'aussi censé » approuva Ron avec un grand sourire, pensant béatement aux confortables fauteuils que recelaient les quartiers griffondors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ce mercredi 7 juin, Blaise tentait vainement d'attirer l'attention de Draco. Le cours d'Histoire de la magie s'éternisait comme à son habitude, endormant les quelques courageux qui s'y étaient présentés.

A vrai dire, si le serpentard avait tenté l'aventure ce jour-ci, c'était uniquement dans l'espoir de parler avec son ami blond. Espoir vite déçu, puisque Draco semblait passionné par l'énième récit de Binns au sujet des…euh des quoi au juste ? Bah, elfes, gobelins, trolls, peu importe, songea-t-il. Le résultat était le même, c'était ennuyeux à mourir.

Il se laissa lentement abrutir le cerveau, oubliant avec complaisance dans son semi sommeil que dans deux semaines environ, les soi-disant vacances seraient là. Et que Pansy.. Pansy allait partir. Sans doute suivie par Greg et Vincent.

Deux rangs devant, Draco ne suivait pas du tout le monologue de l'ectoplasme. Il luttait vaillamment contre ses paupières qui se faisaient lourdes, si lourdes. Il se sentait si fatigué ces derniers temps.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il se reprenne, et qu'il tache d'apparaître un tant soit peu convaincant auprès des personnes qu'il devrait rencontrer dans trois jours.

Dumbledore l'avait retenu ce matin dans un couloir, et l'avait effectivement informé qu'il se tiendrait une réunion de l'Ordre le samedi soir, comme prévu. Puis il l'avait regardé avec inquiétude avant de lui demander s'il dormait régulièrement ces derniers temps.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas que sa fatigue était si visible. Après tout, personne d'autre n'avait semblé l'avoir remarquée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec anxiété ce samedi soir là. Il était heureux de revoir Rémus et les membres de l'Ordre qui seraient présents, mais il appréhendait quelque peu la rencontre. Quelles mauvaises nouvelles allait-on encore leur annoncer ?

Il gravit les escaliers mouvants avec habitude, et frappa trois coups à la porte avant d'ouvrir. Il tomba alors sur Snape, assis dans un fauteuil lui faisant dos. Un coup d'œil sur sa droite découvrit Malfoy occupant lui-même un siège, et semblant serrer un peu plus fort que nécessaire l'accoudoir sur lequel reposait son bras. Le blond ne remarqua même pas son arrivée, écoutant alors attentivement ce que lui disait calmement Dumbledore.

Une main sur son épaule le fit tressaillir, aussitôt suivie d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« Alors Harry, on ne salue plus ses amis ? »

Le brun se retourna et fit un large sourire à Charlie Weasley, accompagné de Rémus Lupin.

« Charlie ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Je croyais que tu étais en mission ? » ajouta-t-il.

Rémus le fusilla du regard et il réalisa alors sa gaffe, mais Charlie ne sembla pas saisir le fait qu'Harry n'aurait normalement pas du être au courant.

« Elle s'est terminée récemment. » expliqua le roux. Il promena son regard dans la pièce. « A propos… On pourrait m'expliquer ce que fait le fils Malfoy ici ? »

Harry reporta son attention sur le blond, avant de répondre à Charlie.

« Il vient d'entrer dans l'Ordre… Au fait, on attend qui ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Shacklelbolt. »

« Il vient ?! Mais pourquoi il ne va pas directement au QG ? »s'étonna le brun.

Charlie haussa les épaules.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers Snape, que Rémus avait déjà rejoint. Dumbledore s'avança également, suivi de Draco, et leur indiqua qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à partir par Portoloin.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Kingsley Shacklelbolt pour passer la porte et leur faire d'un signe de tête ses salutations.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se tenaient tous au centre du salon de l'ancien Manoir des Black.

Draco regarda curieusement autour de lui, ayant toujours voulu visiter les lieux, mais n'y ayant jamais été autorisé par Narcissa. Son regard traversa celui d'une dizaine de personnes le fixant suspicieusement. Il avala nerveusement sa salive.

« Ha tu vois Hestia ! Voici la preuve vivante que tout le reste de ma famille n'est pas pourri ! » s'exclama un sorcier relativement grand, d'une trentaine d'années selon Draco, et visiblement fier de lui.

La dite Hestia qualifia la remarque d'un coup de coude vigoureux dans les côtes du bavard. Draco les regarda bizarrement, ne reconnaissant aucun des deux. Il remua légèrement, mal à l'aise à la vue des cinq baguettes que l'on pointait sur lui.

« Tu veux rire Mircea ? On ne me fera pas croire que le nouveau membre est un Malfoy. » s'interposa alors Elphias Doge.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua avec superbe Draco, se prenant de plein fouet le regard haineux de Doge.

« Messieurs. » intervint Dumbledore calmement. Le silence se fit brusquement, et l'attention de tout le monde se porta sur le vieux directeur. « Veuillez baissez vos baguettes. » annonça-t-il sèchement à ceux qui les avaient en main. Son ordre fut aussitôt exécuté malgré la suspicion clairement présente chez les sorciers présents. « Bien ! » s'exclama plus joyeusement Dumbledore. « Prenons place »

Sur ce, une table pourvue du nombre exact de places requises apparut au centre de la pièce, esquivant les autres meubles.

Profitant du mouvement général, Harry se pencha vers Rémus pour lui chuchoter sarcastiquement quelques mots.

« Tu disais quoi déjà ? Sois gentil avec lui ? »

Le loup garou ne fit que soupirer avant d'aller prendre un siège à la droite de Draco, celui de gauche étant occupé par le prétendu Mircea.

Harry se vit forcé de prendre la dernière chaise de libre, et s'assit avec reluctance en face de Draco. Évidemment, personne n'avait voulu occuper les places aux côtés du serpentard.

« Mircea Crouch. » se présenta alors le voisin de gauche de Draco avec un sourire. Le nom ne disait rien au blond, mais il accepta avec un léger sourire la main que lui tendait son vis-à-vis.

« Dumbledore, je ne remets pas en question votre jugement, mais sincèrement, pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir lui faire confiance ? » demanda une sorcière du nom de Doris Crockford en jetant un regard en coin à Draco, qui détesta le fait qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent.

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne serait pas là. » intervint avec mépris Snape.

De son côté, Draco ne voyait pas vraiment quoi dire sans envenimer la situation.

« Draco Malfoy est actuellement considéré comme un ennemi par Voldemort. Il ne nous trahira pas. » acheva Dumbledore.

On se tourna vers Draco avec interrogation, certains cherchant apparemment à comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Voldemort.

« T'as fait un pied de nez au Seigneur des Ténèbres cousin ? » lui murmura moqueusement Mircea. « C'est pas très judicieux tu sais ? » ajouta-t-il.

Draco renifla avec morgue.

« Très bien » admit Dedalus Diggle. « Le sujet est donc clos. » conclut-il avant d'enchaîner sur une mission que lui avait visiblement confiée Dumbledore.

Draco soupira avec soulagement et reporta son attention sur la discussion, sous le regard scrutateur d'Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une heure plus tard, Dumbledore s'entretenait en privé avec Elphias et Doris, et les membres restant de l'Ordre patientaient tranquillement dans un petit salon, en profitant pour prendre des nouvelles de chacun.

« Hestia ? » demanda Harry à la jeune brune affalée sur un divan en compagnie de Mircea. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur. « Sturgis n'est pas là ? »

Sturgis Podmore avait été emprisonné la moitié de l'année précédente à Azkaban par le Ministère, et Harry avait sympathisé avec lui durant l'été.

« Non. Il traque Avery. Il l'a repéré il y a deux jours, et visiblement il est en relation avec quelqu'un au ministère. On cherche la taupe. »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer en réponse.

« Au fait Harry… Tu sais ce qu'il a fait Draco ? Pour se mettre à dos le Lord ? Ça m'étonne un peu qu'il s'engage dans la lutte. » l'interrogea alors Mircea.

« Euh, non. Pas vraiment. » répondit vaguement le brun.

« Ah. » L'expression du trentenaire se fit morose. « Tu sais, c'est le seul membre des Black qui soit avec nous. Le seul encore vivant… » finit-il avec tristesse. « Je suis sûr que Tonks aurait aimé le charrier » sourit-il en jetant un œil à Draco qui parlait avec Snape.

« Au lieu de nous jouer des séquences émotions, va lui parler. » l'interrompit Hestia avec mauvaise humeur. Elle se leva ensuite et sortit à grands pas de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » demanda Harry sans comprendre l'éclat de voix de la jeune femme.

« Un mauvais moment… »soupira Mircea. « Je crois que cette accalmie nous avait à tous redonné un peu trop d'espoir. Un peu trop de tentation d'oubli. » Il se leva brusquement. « Quoiqu'il en soit, je ferais mieux de suivre son conseil. Viens Harry. » dit-il en l'entraînant par l'épaule vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

« …mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais savoir là-dessus » s'impatienta Draco, que Snape interrogeait au sujet d'un éventuel projet de Lucius. Snape tiqua, mais ne répondit rien, se tournant à la place vers Mircea et Harry. « Vous voulez quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il désagréablement.

« Mon très cher cousin » confirma Mircea.

« Cousin ? » interrogea Draco, qui commençait sincèrement à se demander de quelle manière il était relié à l'homme.

« Au quatrième degr… Euh… » Il s'interrompit. « Ou alors cinquième ? … A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais bien su comment marchait ces choses là » s'excusa-t-il. « Nos arrière arrière grands-pères étaient frères » expliqua-t-il. « Côté Black »

« Ça remonte. » fit remarquer Draco.

« Hum oui, mais bon, ce n'est pas si important que ça. » fit Mircea d'un air gêné.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous » rajouta Draco.

« C'est pas vraiment étonnant. Tu dois connaître Messaline par contre. » dit-il d'un air dégoûté. « Messaline Vendôme, mariée à un français. » précisa-t-il.

« De nom » acquiesça Draco.

« C'est ma sœur. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un frère… On la désigne comme fille unique je crois.. En tout cas, dans la généalogie. » Draco jeta un discret coup d'œil à Harry qui se tenait debout à côté d'eux, semblant mal à l'aise.

« Octavie, mon autre sœur, et moi avons été effacés. Cela fait bien quinze ans maintenant j'imagine. »

« Octavie ? » Cela sembla susciter de l'intérêt chez Draco. « Comme le tableau ? Une femme rousse aux grands yeux noirs ? »

Mircea hocha la tête sombrement.

« Elle est très belle. » affirma Draco. « Son portrait était dans la bibliothèque de ma mère. Mais il n'y avait que le prénom, sans précision.» informa-t-il. « … Et elle ne parlait jamais. »

Harry se détourna légèrement, fixant avec inquiétude Mircea, avant d'intervenir.

« Malfoy, Octavie est morte il y a quelques mois. »

Draco s'interrompit, regardant Mircea qui serrait les poings avec rancœur.

« Désolé. » dit-il calmement.

« Pas grave. Je dois y aller… Dois voir Dumbledore. » Mircea s'éloigna rapidement, après un bref signe d'au revoir.

« Il aimait énormément sa soeur » informa Harry avec regrets.

Rémus les appela alors, afin qu'ils rentrent à Hogwarts avec Snape et Dumbledore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry et Draco descendaient lentement les escaliers du troisième étage, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

Le serpentard se faisait la réflexion qu'il croyait pourtant que la salle commune des griffondors se trouvait au quatrième étage, lorsque Harry posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Il se retourna avec fausse nonchalance.

« Malfoy… Je peux te parler ? »

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas senti venir.

« C'est ce que tu fais. » fit remarquer Draco sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « D'accord. » continua-t-il ensuite sans que le griffondor n'ait rien ajouté. « Mais peut-être pas en plein milieu des escaliers ? » Il haussa un sourcil.

« Non, bien sûr. On n'a qu'à aller sur la terrasse Sirion… C'est pas loin. » proposa Harry.

La terrasse Sirion était un joli endroit ; quoiqu'un peu étroite, elle convenait parfaitement à deux personnes. Il n'y avait rien excepté un banc et du lierre qui rampait le long des murs et se refermait ensuite, servant de toit au lieu.

Harry marmonna un faible _lumos_ à leur arrivée, et les rayons de la boule de lumière produite se reflétèrent sur le feuillage vert des murs. Il prit ensuite place sur le banc, alors que Draco restait debout.

Ils se fixèrent nerveusement durant ce qu'il leur sembla être de longues minutes.

« Tu… Comment ?… » Harry referma la bouche, n'arrivant pas à mettre de forme à ses pensées.

Draco soupira.

« Je sais très bien de quoi tu veux parler. Mais que voulais-tu que je fasse ? »

« Tu as dit que ce n'était pas le premier. » dit Harry sans répondre.

Le blond ne dit rien.

« Et pourquoi ne veux-tu rien dire ? » ajouta le griffondor.

« Je ne joue pas assez les bêtes de foire pour toi ? A ton avis, comment tout le monde réagirait s'ils savaient ? » ironisa le serpentard.

« Mais il y en a quand même pas mal qui en sont quasiment certains » contra Harry.

« Il y a une grosse différence entre en être convaincu, et entre le savoir officiellement. »

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne repose sa question.

« Pas le premier ? »

Draco sembla absorbé par ses pensées quelques instants, puis il soupira et s'adossa au mur, regardant fixement le sol dallé.

« L'été dernier » Harry le scruta avec attention lorsqu'il commença à parler. Il se revoyait ce jour-là, un bras autour des épaules d'une Pansy choquée et sanglotante. « Pansy.. Parkinson était chez moi… » débuta-t-il « …lorsque ma tante est arrivée, avec un ami. »

« Bellatrix... » murmura Harry, d'un air dégoûté.

« Ouais. » Il soupira. « J'ai rejoint mon père et Bellatrix dans une autre salle pour…parler. » articula-t-il difficilement. « Pans' était restée dans la bibliothèque avec l'homme qui accompagnait Bellatrix. Et puis,..je sais plus. » Draco passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, la scène se rejouant sous ses yeux. « On parlait, quand il y a eu un grand cri. Pansy… Alors on est revenus très vite dans la bibliothèque et ils étaient là et… enfin, il l'agressait. » Il grimaça. « Je vais pas te faire un dessin. Sa chemise était à moitié déchirée.. » dit-il d'une voix atone. « J'ai lancé un expelliarmus. Ça n'a pas duré dix secondes en fait. » Il sourit amèrement. « Il a été surpris, comme tout à l'heure. »

« Je ne comprends pas.. » La voix d'Harry sembla le sortir d'un rêve éveillé. « Tu lui as juste lancé un expelliarmus.»

« Je n'ai pas maîtrisé la puissance; c'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée derrière… Il a été projeté dessus et… Enfin, le verre a éclaté, il est passé à travers. On était au quatrième étage. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » interrogea ensuite Harry.

Draco sourit étrangement.

« Bellatrix a ri en m'entourant d'un bras. Elle m'a quasiment félicité. _Quels réflexes mon neveu chéri !_ » Il fit une moue écoeurée. « Mon père avait l'air vaguement ennuyé. » se remémora-t-il amèrement. « Il a emmené Bella dehors en ordonnant à un elfe de nettoyer ce qu'il y avait au bas de la fenêtre… Il n'y a que Pansy qui avait une réaction à peu près normale. Elle était… toute tremblante. Et puis elle pleurait. »

« Il allait la violer » constata Harry. « Et c'était un accident. »

Draco le regarda calmement.

« Il allait te torturer. Et c'était aussi un accident. » Il soupira. « Je t'ai dit que j'avais visé l'épaule. » Sa voix était difficile.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, et reporta son regard sur ses poings serrés.

Il ramena son genou gauche contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. « Je m'y habituerai jamais. » chuchota-t-il.

« Une heure après qu'il soit mort » reprit Draco, « c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. On est descendus prendre le thé. Et ça paraissait tellement _naturel_. Je ne sais même pas qui c'était au juste. Mais j'ai appris à plus y penser. »

« Charmante famille » remarqua ironiquement Harry.

« Ils sont…étaient… formidables sur d'autres points. »

« Bellatrix ? »

« … Sauf elle. Elle est folle.» expira le blond. « Et je ne la connaissais pas avant d'avoir quinze ans. »

« Elle a tué mon parrain » fit le brun d'un ton morne.

« Black. Je sais. Mais je ne le connaissais pas » Il haussa les épaules.

« Il était génial. »

« Y a plein de gens géniaux qui meurent en ce moment Potter. »

« …Sans doute. »

« Pense simplement à Octavie. Je suis sûr que Mircea dirait qu'elle était merveilleuse. »

Ils ne dirent mot pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Il est mort juste sous mes yeux, et elle riait aussi. Et je n'ai même pas pu lui lancer un simple _doloris._ » déclara Harry.

« Il faut le vouloir pour le lancer. Vouloir la souffrance. » constata le blond.

« Je SAIS ! » s'écria Harry.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent.

« Peut-être que ce n'est simplement pas dans ta nature… » tenta Draco.

« Ouais.. » ricana le brun. « Alors, dis moi, comment est-ce que je vais lancer un _Avada _à Voldemort ? » reprit-il amèrement. « C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit non ? Comment je vais le tuer ? »

« Tu… Tu n'es pas obligé » hésita le serpentard.

Le griffondor le fixa longuement.

« Et qui d'autre ? Tu crois qu'on m'entraîne pour _quoi _? Et pourquoi il veut tant me tuer, _hein_ ? » finit-il presque essoufflé .

Draco l'observait silencieusement.

« Si, je suis obligé. La prophétie le dit. » avoua Harry d'un air défait.

Le serpentard sursauta.

« Quoi elle dit que tu dois le tuer ?! »

Harry tourna vers lui ses yeux démunis. Sa voix ne fut qu'un piètre souffle rauque.

« …Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… » Il ferma les yeux. « J'aurais pas du dire ça » constata-t-il avec amertume.

« C'est ça la prophétie ?! » s'exclama Draco, interloqué. Il garda sous silence le fait que, prophétie ou pas, il pensait que ça coulait de source.

« Un bout, oui. Mais ça résume bien. » approuva Harry.

Draco regarda la silhouette quasiment recroquevillée du jeune homme apitoyé à ses côtés. Celui pour qui son cœur chavirait.

Il posa avec hésitation une main gauche sur le genou droit d'Harry en s'accroupissant devant lui ; faisant fi de la crispation soudaine du griffondor.

« Hé Potter… Tu n'es pas tout seul… Tu as tout l'Ordre derrière toi, tes amis, Dumbledore. Peut-être que tu devras affronter Voldemort, mais tout le monde sera là pour te soutenir… Et tuer un être pareil, ça relève plus de la bonne action qu'autre chose. » dit-il doucement.

« Il a des sentiments lui aussi. » objecta Harry. « Il rêve. » Des songes parfois douloureux.

« Crois-moi, de pauvres souvenirs ne lui rendront pas la raison. Et tout le monde aura à se battre. Granger et Weas..ley seront aussi face à des mangemorts. Tout le monde. »

« Je ne veux pas ! La prophétie nous concerne, lui et moi ! Je ne veux pas que les autres meurent ! » éclata Harry. « …J'en peux plus… » acheva-t-il pitoyablement.

Draco se releva.

« Arrête Potter, tu vas me faire pleurer. » dit-il avec sarcasme. « Tu crois quoi ? Ce n'est pas un duel, c'est une guerre ! Au moins, aie la satisfaction d'être entouré ! Il y a des gens qui sont prêts à se sacrifier pour toi. T'as pas vraiment le droit de t'apitoyer. »

« Justement ! Pourquoi ils feraient ça pour moi ?! Je préfère qu'ils vivent ! Ils n'ont pas plus besoin de moi ! La prophétie, quelle connerie ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pourrais faire ce que personne d'autre n'arrive à faire ! » Il s'était relevé vivement à son tour. Ses paroles laissèrent place à un léger silence.

« Franchement Harry, on va pas se leurrer, tu es bien plus puissant que tous les sorciers que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'ici, et j'en ai vu pas mal. » déclara finalement Draco, d'un ton beaucoup plus calme soudain.

« Comment tu pourrais savoir ça ? » renifla Harry suspicieusement.

« … Je ne sais pas, ça se sent. » répondit Draco pris au dépourvu.

« Ça me rassure tiens. » ironisa Harry. « Avec ça, je suis _sûr_ d'y arriver. »

« Je t'emmerde Potter. Je le sens c'est tout. »

« … »

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, détournant le regard.

« J'ai l'impression que j'ai simplement été fait pour le détruire… Ça a un peu de mal à passer. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu as été fait pour tant d'autres choses. » rectifia Draco avec calme.

Le brun le dévisagea, incertain. Il rougit alors succinctement et se détourna de nouveau.

« J'arrive pas à croire que c'est Draco Malfoy en face de moi. » grommela-t-il, gêné.

Le serpentard ne dit rien. Un mince sourire se forma cependant sur son visage.

« Je sais que j'ai peut-être été un peu… Enfin, tu fais partie de l'Ordre et… » reprit Harry, s'embrouillant. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'essaierai d'être plus…aimable. Tu fais partie de l'Ordre. » répéta-t-il.

« Sympa Potter, tu peux parfois être raisonnable. » se moqua Draco, le froid qui lui avait engourdi l'intérieur se dissipant légèrement.

Harry renifla avec morgue, reposant son menton sur son genou.

« De toute façon, tu as plutôt intérêt à être agréable » insinua sarcastiquement Draco, « Après tout, il ne faudrait pas qu'il me vienne l'envie de te laisser tomber en pleine bataille hm ? »

Le griffondor le regarda avec agacement, mais sourit quand même.

« T'es pas non plus obligé d'être avec moi pour combattre. » fit-il remarquer.

« Peut-être. Mais y a des chances… c'est mon rôle de combattre Voldemort en tant que membre de l'Ordre après tout. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, ça c'est le mien. »

« Je peux toujours t'aider »

« T'es timbré Malfoy » Harry cacha son air amusé derrière son bras.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu remercies ceux qui te soutiennent, t'es mal barré Potter. » remarqua Draco.

Le brun le regarda distraitement, pensant vaguement que ce n'était pas _si _désagréable de parler avec Malfoy.

Quelque peu troublé par le regard fixe du griffondor, Draco reprit nerveusement.

« Pour en revenir à la prophétie… Franchement, je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus fracassant. Je veux dire, ça semblait plutôt évident que c'était toi et lui. »

« Ouais… Je suppose… »

« Tu veux dire que sans la prophétie, tu aurais laissé quelqu'un d'autre se charger de Voldemort ? » questionna Draco sans y croire.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors ? » finit le blond victorieusement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai l'impression que ça ne tardera pas » annonça-t-il soudainement.

Draco se figea.

« Quoi ?!»

« Voldemort.. Il va faire quelque chose. » dit le brun le regard vague. Puis il se leva rapidement, et jeta un œil à sa montre. « Il est plus d'une heure Malfoy. Heureusement que demain c'est dimanche. » Il passa une main fatiguée sur sa nuque et rejoignit le couloir, suivi de Draco.

Ils firent quelques mètres avant d'arriver à une intersection. Harry se tourna vers lui, hésitant. « Merci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir aidé.»

Il s'écarta, se dirigeant alors vers la tour.

« Potter, je.. » Le serpentard s'interrompit, fébrile.

Harry s'était retourné et l'observait avec interrogation.

« Rien. Laisse tomber » soupira Draco en détournant les yeux.

Harry ne dit rien, confus, et reprit son chemin après un dernier regard.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Et voilà ! (comment ça ENFIN ?)

Vous avez vu ça, y a même une conversation Harry/Draco ! Haha. Quoi il se passe rien ?

….

(auteuse dépitée)

Bon, juste histoire de voir si cette histoire (ha quelle phrase pourrie.. désolée mais j'arrive plus à réfléchir…) n'est pas morte aux yeux des lecteurs, ça serait gentil de me laisser un mot.

(Ayez pitié de moi… Ça va pas très fort en ce moment, alors si il faut que je continue, que ce ne soit pas pour rien… yy )

….

J'avais oublié, mais je tiens une fois de plus à remercier Arylia et Shaolan de m'avoir informée du fait qu'Honesty avait été plagiée. Ça ne fait vraiment pas plaisir (bel euphémisme) mais je pense que préfère ça à l'avoir ignoré. Alors merci J

**La suite dans deux semaines, le samedi (elle est déjà écrite, mais je préfère avoir de la marge lol)**

Mel'

* * *


	13. Emprises

**Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame, updates longues à venir (haha plus tant que ça à partir de…maintenant yy )

**Avertissement : **possibles passages à caractère violent, possible description de scènes à caractère sexuel

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, **le 6 n'est pas pris en compte**

Disclaimer : Ils m'appartiennent pas… C'est pas faute de mauvaise volonté… Mais tous ces charmants personnages sont la propriété de Mme J. (ah non, attendez, Mircea Crouch est moitié à moi ! Haha. Pour le prénom…. (silence) …..Bouhouhouuuu)

**Note: **Si vous saviez ce que c'est difficile de continuer une histoire sans prendre en compte les évènements du tome 6. J'ai une très forte tendance à vouloir insérer Slughorn, Scrimgeour, ou encore Greyback. Hmph.

**Note 2 : **Muse ! (étoiles plein les yeux) Ah, Muse. (soupir) Ah, c'était génial. Tellement bien. Je veux y retourner. J'y retournerai. ( And I plug in babyyyyyy..)

**Merci beaucoup à Lujie, et à Minou77.**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (ça fait très feuilleton télé non ?): **Harry et Draco ont échappé aux méchants mangemorts (huhu), et sont revenus sans encombre au château. Draco participe à sa première réunion de l'Ordre, et rencontre un lointain membre de le famille Black. Suite à la réunion, Harry parle au serpentard (nette amélioration ..comment ça je suis ironique ?) Et donc..Bah ils parlent lol. Relisez donc la fin du dernier chapitre :p (attend le lancer de tomates)

* * *

Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough

You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight

Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own ,U2_

(et oui, j'avais arrêté de mettre des paroles - ce qui était vraiment dommage d' ailleurs, parce que j'en ai pour chaque chapitre.. m'enfin, je ne vais pas aller contre les règles hein - mais pour cette fois j'en remets…Parce que j'aime tout simplement trop cette chanson, trop U2 et aaaaaaaaaah je veux les voir en concert)

* * *

Chapitre 12

Emprises

« Potter, je… »

Harry se retourna, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le fixant de ses yeux entrouverts. Il sourit d'un air moqueur et s'approcha de lui.

« Tu ? … Dis moi Draco » susurra-t-il en passant ses bras derrière la nuque du blond. En collant lentement son corps au sien. Lentement. Frissonnant, comme celui qu'il enlaçait. « .. Il ne faut rien garder sur le cœur hm ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il lécha amoureusement un carré de peau du cou pâle de Draco, s'amusant de sa respiration instable.

Les bras du blond enserrèrent étroitement sa taille, et il releva la tête, faisant face quelques secondes au regard assombri du serpentard avant de se faire ravir les lèvres. Harry gémit, s'abandonnant avec complaisance aux mains qui déboutonnaient à présent sa chemise et parcouraient son torse avidement.

Soudain, ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le couloir, mais sur un lit trop grand, et Draco se mouvait entre les cuisses du brun, étouffant un soupir à chaque effleurement. Les mains d'Harry se crispaient d'anticipation sur le dos du blond, qui mordillait la peau à la naissance de son épaule. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attire à lui et l'embrasse.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, à bout de souffle, Draco se réveilla.

Empêtré dans ses draps, le serpentard gémit avec frustration. Il se retourna sur le dos et fit un long moment face au plafond simplement blanc de sa chambre.

Sa main glissa lentement jusqu'à son sexe dressé et il ferma les yeux de contentement lorsque ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa verge.

Il murmura un faible « Harry.. » avant de mordre sa lèvre pour réprimer sa voix, et de finalement se laisser aller.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Alors finalement, on mène les combats ? » demanda Ron à Harry, alors qu'ils discutaient de certains évènements abordés lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre.

Le brun confirma. Après trois mois de situation critique pour le ministère, ils reprenaient finalement l'avantage. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était vraiment étrange. Et il avait toujours ce curieux pressentiment.

« Je le sens pas. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu penses qu'il prépare quelque chose ? » questionna le roux.

« Il prépare toujours quelque chose. » fit remarquer Harry avec un sourire cynique.

« Ça on est bien placés pour le savoir. » approuva ironiquement Ron. « Non, sérieusement. Tu penses à un truc en particulier ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais…Je sais pas à vrai dire. »soupira le brun.

« C'est pas un problème d'occlumencie ? » s'inquiéta alors son meilleur ami.

« Je ne pense pas. » répondit Harry, un brin confus. « Tu penses qu'il pourrait me manipuler…encore ? »

« On ne sait jamais… » Ron se mordit la lèvre. « Peut-être que tu devrais redemander de l'aide à Snape. »

Harry grimaça.

« Peut-être. » finit-il par admettre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Blaise » soupira Gregory en guise de bonjour, lorsqu'il s'assit à la table des serpentards ce dimanche matin-là.

Blaise, encore à moitié endormi, remarqua tout de même que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« 'Lut. Ça va ? » salua-t-il.

« Ouais » répondit son ami, assez maussade.

« Sûr ? » s'enquit-il.

« Plus tard. » coupa alors Greg.

Pansy, Vincent et Théodore Nott vinrent s'installer à leur tour à table, relativement silencieux. Ils entamèrent leur petit-déjeuner calmement, se contentant de quelques échanges de banalités entre deux bouchées pour combler le silence.

Draco fit irruption au milieu de tout ce beau monde près d'une demi-heure plus tard, l'air à la fois de bonne et de mauvaise humeur. Une combinaison qui pouvait parfois s'avérer dangereuse pour les nerfs de ses compagnons; ce dont ces derniers prirent note.

Il ne prit pas la peine de leur adresser un mot, et s'assit directement, s'emparant d'une corbeille de toasts sans grand entrain.

Pour il ne sut quelle raison, Blaise commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, au milieu de ses amis. Il finit par se lever, et indiqua brièvement qu'il se rendait dans leur salle commune.

« J'y vais aussi. » le suivit Greg.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux assez rapidement, fuyant l'atmosphère oppressante de leur table.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Blaise, lorsqu'ils furent affalés sur leurs lits, dans le dortoir.

« Il se passe qu'on a reçu des réponses. » lâcha Greg nerveusement.

« Des réponses ? » interrogea Blaise, un peu perdu.

« T'es vraiment pas du matin toi hein ? » renifla le châtain. « Des lettres. De nos parents. Vincent et moi. Et Nott aussi visiblement, depuis quelques jours. »

« Putain de merde. » souffla le noir en passant avec agitation une main sur son visage. « Bilan ? »

« On part tous. »

« … Toi aussi. »

« Moi aussi. » tiqua Greg.

« Non. Je veux dire. On sait que Vincent allait le faire. Et Nott aussi. C'est pas le secret du siècle. Mais toi. Tu veux pas y aller, pas vrai ? »

« … Ce que j'ai envie de faire compte vraiment pas. »

« Mais.. »

« On ne veut pas que vous rendiez les choses plus difficiles. S'il te plaît. » intervint calmement le futur mangemort.

« Et Pansy ? » s'enquit craintivement Blaise.

« Elle sait pas encore vraiment. Mais honnêtement, faut pas se faire d'illusions. » acheva sombrement Greg.

« Et tu vas y aller ? Tu vas vraiment y aller ?! Tu sais que tu peux rester ici !! »

« Non. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je suis pas Draco. Je ne ferai jamais ça. » contredit le châtain.

« Putain. » gémit Blaise, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Draco ? Draco, tu m'écoutes ? » demanda Pansy pour la énième fois de l'après-midi.

« Mais oui ! » répondit le blond avec agacement, à moitié ailleurs.

« Vraiment ? » interrogea-t-elle suspicieusement. « Je te disais quoi exactement ? »

Draco soupira.

« Tu te demandes ce qu'il prend à Blaise de tirer cette tête. »

« Euh, oui, en gros c'est ça. » grimaça-t-elle. « Ça ne t'intrigue pas toi ? » fit-elle avec curiosité.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ami, qui regardait par la fenêtre à quelques mètres d'eux.

« A l'évidence, ce n'est pas pour quelque chose de positif, Pans'. Alors non, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir. »

Le regard désormais inquiet de la jeune fille se tourna un peu plus longuement vers la silhouette de Blaise.

« Mais… »

« Laisse le tranquille. Et laisse moi tranquille en même temps. » termina-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil. Il quitta la salle commune en ignorant l'appel blessé de Pansy.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, elle rejoignit son dortoir, se demandant soudain pourquoi elle avait une terrible envie de pleurer et de se rouler en boule dans son lit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle aperçut sur son lit un hibou au plumage familier. Les larmes franchirent la barrière fragile de ses paupières fermées.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco monta lentement les marches de la volière, une lettre qu'il venait de rédiger à la main. La missive était courte, mais il pensait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire plus de manières que cela avec Mircea. Son cousin éloigné ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier ces genres de politesse.

Le serpentard se demandait si Mircea pourrait le renseigner plus largement sur le devenir de sa famille. Il ignorait tout de ceux qui avaient ignoré la cause du Lord. Mircea paraissait d'ailleurs en être le seul représentant encore vivant.

Et Draco pensait qu'il serait plus à même de lui indiquer si Voldemort avait un jour réellement estimé l'entrée de l'héritier des Malfoy chez les mangemorts. Il n'avait pas oublié les affirmations de ses camarades. Selon lui, on avait sans doute embelli la chose, et cette histoire de favori du seigneur des ténèbres ne tenait pas vraiment debout. Seulement, cela lui donnait froid dans le dos.

Et si son père lui avait menti ? … Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'avoir fait.

… N'est-ce pas ?

Sa gorge se serrait rien qu'en y pensant.

Il regarda son hibou s'envoler un sourire triste aux lèvres, puis entreprit la descente des interminables escaliers de la tour.

Il regagna la salle commune, avec en tête le plan d'un devoir qu'il avait à faire en potions. Cependant, lorsqu'il passa l'entrée du repère des serpentards, il ne put ignorer plus longtemps l'ambiance morose qui y régnait.

Dépassant le corps avachi sur un canapé de Greg, il alla poser une main sur l'épaule de Blaise, toujours accoudé à sa fenêtre. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, comme blasé.

« Ils partent. Greg, Vincent, Nott, et Pans'. Et Millicent aussi je crois.» Il soupira lourdement. « Ils se cassent tous auprès de leurs adorés parents. »

« Blaise.. »

« Au programme : vacances familiales. »

« _Blaise_… »

« Thème: les tortures mangemoriennes. »

« Blaise ! » Draco resserra sa poigne sur le bras de son ami. « On le savait. On le _savait_ que ça se passerait comme ça. »

« C'est tout ce que tu peux dire ?! On le _savait_ ? Putain, tu m'écoeures. » finit-il avec dégoût. Il se dégagea de la poigne du blond et rejoignit le dortoir dont il claqua la porte.

Draco soupira lourdement, et sa main chercha automatiquement le paquet de clopes qu'il savait être quelque part dans ses poches. Il interrompit sa recherche dès qu'il en prit compte, et serra à la place convulsivement sa baguette.

Il alla prendre place en face de Greg sur un divan, et avisant le brouillon que son ami tenait dans sa main, fit apparaître devant lui une plume et un parchemin.

« Besoin d'aide ? »

« Ouais, je veux bien. » sourit Greg.

Ils ne parlèrent plus que de potions toute la soirée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'ennuyait. Pas d'un ennui vraiment profond, non, il savait qu'il avait des choses à faire ; comme par exemple ses devoirs, ou encore pratiquer l'occlumencie, ou même aller exercer ses pouvoirs. Mais voilà, il n'en avait pas l'envie.

Il regardait paisiblement les agitations des griffondors de la salle commune. Il se sentait un peu à part, recroquevillé sur un large fauteuil rouge. Le ciel au dehors était gris blanc, orageux. Lourd.

Le brun avait passé quelques heures à s'amuser avec les flammes dénuées de chaleur de la cheminée devant lui. Elles avaient grandi sous l'impulsion de sa baguette, avaient pris la forme de petites déesses dansant dans l'âtre. Il avait regardé leurs mouvements avec fascination, et s'était accroupi sans s'en rendre compte au pied de la cheminée. Sa baguette lui avait parue cruellement inutile, lorsqu'il avait tendu la main vers le feu. L'une des petites créatures s'était glissée sur sa paume ouverte, répandant en lui une chaleur étouffante.

Et puis Hermione avait bondi de son siège les yeux écarquillés et l'avait saisi par les épaules, brisant le charme. Elle avait eu beau l'harceler de questions, il n'avait aucune idée du sort qu'il avait bien pu performer. La griffondor avait donc du péniblement abandonner. Et depuis, il se retrouvait privé d'occupation.

Harry poussa un nouveau soupir, ce qui attira quelques courts instants l'attention de la préfète sur lui, avant qu'elle ne retourne à son essai de métamorphose. Le pire, selon le brun, était qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de faire quelque chose non plus. Mais plus il restait là, immobile, plus il ressassait les avertissements des possibles futures actions de Voldemort.

Il se leva donc, et sortit de la salle commune, après s'être excusé auprès de Ron qui disputait une partie d'échecs. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Blaise. Le serpentard n'avait pas l'air d'aller fort les fois où il l'avait croisé ce jour-là.

Le brun vagabondait dans les couloirs depuis un long moment déjà lorsque le bruit caractéristique de la pluie qui s'abattait sur Hogwarts retentit à ses oreilles. Regardant par une fenêtre, il s'aperçut en effet qu'il pleuvait à verse. Le froid soudain de l'extérieur créait de la buée sur les vitres.

Harry traversa avec hésitation le hall déserté du château, et se glissa silencieusement à l'extérieur. Ses lunettes furent aussitôt assaillies par des centaines de gouttes d'eau, et il pensa qu'il fallait qu'il passe à l'infirmerie pour rectifier sa vue pour le mois. En attendant, il retira les verres gênants et les glissa dans sa poche, se souciant peu de leur sort. Son regard flou fit le tour du parc.

La pluie le refroidit rapidement, mais il n'éprouva pas le besoin de rejoindre l'intérieur accueillant d'Hogwarts. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au lac, l'eau imbibant peu à peu ses vêtements.

Si seulement la pluie pouvait le laver de tous ses soucis…

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient assez profondément dans l'herbe, et il manqua trébucher plusieurs fois, étourdi comme il l'était tout à coup.

Les gouttes d'eau tombant du ciel créaient des ondes à la surface peu agitée du lac. Il sourit, et comme un peu plus tôt ce jour-là, tendit sa main vers l'onde.

Des serpents d'eau glissèrent lentement le long de son bras, remontant vers son cou, entourant son torse, englobant son corps tendrement. Et il se sentait si bien. Si bien. Il aurait pu rester là indéfiniment.

Mais l'étreinte se détacha brusquement de lui, à son grand et triste étonnement. Il lui sembla alors voir une forme sombre à ses côtés, et il chercha maladroitement ses lunettes. Elles prirent rapidement place sur son nez, et il remarqua alors qu'il était entouré d'une sphère d'eau très mince, de l'autre côté de laquelle se tenait Zabini.

Harry se détourna sans lui apporter grande importance, soucieux de retrouver le calme qui l'avait précédemment envahi.

« Attends ! » Blaise effleura de sa main la bulle autour de lui, et elle se cassa, se dissolvant dans l'air. Le serpentard regarda sa main avec ahurissement, puis avec un étonnement tout aussi grand le visage de Potter, qui avait l'air… triste ?

Harry se sentait tout à coup seul, seul et désemparé. Il sentait avec horreur des larmes venir se coller à ses cils, et un sentiment si intense de vide en lui qu'il se vit un moment perdre l'équilibre.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Le griffondor cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il s'appuyait sur Blaise pour tenir debout. Il s'écarta vivement, estomaqué, et n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu se produire.

« Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Harry sentit avec panique un courant d'air tiède virevolter autour de lui, séchant la bruine qui continuait de tomber au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'atteignait, le laissant beaucoup plus insouciant qu'auparavant.

Blaise fronça des sourcils.

« J'étais à côté…Par là .. » Il pointa le saule pleureur à une quinzaine de mètres de là. « Et je t'ai vu faire ces choses…étranges. »

Le griffondor pâlit légèrement, songeant qu'étrange était un mot bien faible pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Euh.. Merci…de m'avoir aidé je veux dire.» finit-il par répondre, peu sûr de lui.

Blaise ne fit que le regarder avec encore plus de suspicion.

« Hum.. Tu vas bien ? » demanda alors Harry, se posant vraiment la question; mais la regrettant sitôt qu'elle eut franchit ses lèvres.

Blaise se renfrogna visiblement.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Potter ? Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Ceci dit, le serpentard s'éloigna à grands pas.

Harry resta debout un bref instant avant de se laisser tomber tout tremblant au sol.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Cher cousin,_

_Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te répondre, et ma situation demande toute mon attention._

_Même si c'était purement intéressé ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je dois dire que ta demande m'a un peu surpris. Je ne pense pas que le Lord ait jamais porté grande attention envers l'un de ses (possibles) mangemorts. Il se vante bien sûr d'avoir presque tous les Black et les Malfoy derrière lui, mais étant donné nos lignées ce n'est pas étonnant. C'est toujours un avantage énorme d'avoir les plus anciennes et nobles familles de sang purs avec soi ( la révélation du siècle n'est-ce pas ?) ._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne s'intéresserait pas de la sorte à un aspirant mangemort (tu dois l'avoir compris). Peut-être tes amis ont-ils exagéré la chose ? (Mais tu as raison, je ne sais ce qui aurait pu les pousser à faire ça.. C'est exaspérant d'avoir déjà des réponses et des oppositions dans tes lettres tu sais ?)_

_Ton père ne te dira certainement rien, et je ne lui ferai assurément pas confiance. Mais peut-être ta mère saura-t-elle quelque chose ?_

_Maintenant, à mon tour de te surprendre. Après quelques investigations, j'ai découvert que tu serais tombé pour Harry ? ( Sérieusement ?…En passant, remarque ma jolie formulation.) Non pas qu'il manque de charme mais…je dois dire que je n'y ai tout d'abord pas cru. (Hestia te dit merci, elle a du rire pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes après avoir appris ça.)_

_Tiens moi au courant._

_M._

Draco replia la lettre qu'un hibou venait de lui remettre d'un air mitigé. Mircea ne pensait certainement pas que Draco écrirait à sa mère ? Il y avait tellement peu de chances qu'elle réponde.

Il rangea la missive dans sa poche, et se retourna juste à temps pour voir Blaise entrer dans la salle commune. Son ami fit le tour de l'endroit des yeux avant de le repérer et de s'avancer vers lui.

« Tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il pleuvait dehors ? » fit Draco d'un ton moqueur en avisant les vêtements trempés du brun.

« Hein ? Oh ! »Blaise murmura un sort et redevint sec aussitôt. « Mec, tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu » annonça-t-il en s'écroulant auprès d'une cheminée.

Le blond haussa un sourcil interloqué.

« Quoi ? »

« C'était hallucinant. » continua Blaise, semblant ailleurs.

« … »

« Fascinant. Ouais, fascinant. Merde alors. »

« Tu t'expliques ou pas ? »

Le brun leva son regard vers lui.

« Il était en train de.. _Parler_..! Avec l'eau. Non. Non, pas parler. Il faisait quoi ?! » Blaise parut se replonger dans ses pensées.

« Parler ? » questionna Draco d'un air dubitatif.

« Ouais. »

« Et tu parles de qui au juste ? »

« Potter. Bien sûr que c'est lui. Qui d'autre pourrait décider d'aller se noyer dans le lac ? » renifla Blaise.

« Se NOYER ?! » s'écria Draco stupéfait.

« Euh. Façon de parler. Je t'assure, il était là, en plein milieu, et puis il faisait je sais pas trop quoi au juste et.. »

« Je comprends rien. » intervint Draco. « Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors au fait ? »

« J'essayais de t'éviter. » grogna Blaise. « Et il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis sorti. Bref. »

« Et il s'est passé quoi ? Exactement ? »

Blaise entreprit de lui décrire en détails ce qu'il avait vu; ce qui les laissa en fin de compte tous les deux perplexes.

« Mais il faisait quoi ? » demanda Draco, abasourdi.

« J'en sais rien » tiqua Blaise. « En tout cas, il est vraiment bizarre. Le pire, c'est qu'il m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Franchement ? Il est pas net hein ? »

« Il t'a demandé ça ? » fit sceptiquement le blond.

« Je te jure. » Blaise se renfonça dans son siège. « Je laisse tomber. Au fait, tu n'as pas vu Pansy ? » questionna-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Non. Elle doit s'être enfermée dans sa chambre. » l'informa Draco.

Blaise soupira.

« Pourquoi elle ne reste pas ? »

« Pansy ne va pas aller contre ses parents. » dit doucement Draco. « Et elle n'a même pas de cause à défendre. Ça lui passe complètement au dessus de la tête tout ça. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Demande lui de rester. » insista Blaise.

« Je ne ferai pas ça. Tu sais que ce serait dégueulasse. » grinça le blond.

« Et c'est pas dégueulasse de la part de ses parents de l'enrôler de force ? » murmura sombrement le brun.

« Tu sais que Pansy n'a même pas choisi de camp. Je ne veux pas le faire à sa place. Je ne suis pas comme ses parents. Ne me compare pas à eux. Je ne le ferai pas. » répliqua avec force Draco.

« Désolé. Je sais très bien tout ça. Mais merde ! On va pas la laisser partir ! » s'écria Blaise.

« Calme toi » soupira le blond en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux serpentard autour d'eux. « Blaise. Dans tous les cas, on ne pourra pas rester ici indéfiniment. Fin septembre, on devra partir. Tu seras dans le même cas que Pansy. » reprit-il.

« Non, je serai pas dans le même cas. Tu sais très bien que je ne les rejoindrai pas. » sourit amèrement Blaise. « Je ne pourrai pas. Et je ne le veux pas. Je vais sans doute finir réquisitionné par le ministère j'imagine. » soupira-t-il.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry ?! » Hermione accourut vers lui dès qu'il entra dans l'antre des griffondors. « Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu vas bien ? » Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, plongeant son regard chocolat dans le sien à la recherche d'un éventuel indice.  
« Ça va. Je vais bien. Je suis fatigué. Hermione on ne devrait plus faire de magie élémentale C'est trop dangereux. »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

« J'en sais rien. Je n'ai rien contrôlé Hermione. Rien du tout. » Le brun baissa la tête, exténué.

« Mais enfin tu… »

« Hermione. S'il te plaît. »

« D'accord. D'accord … Mais dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je… J'ai mal. J'ai mal 'Mione. C'est horrible. » gémit presque Harry, l'air soudain très faible.

« QUOI ?! » La préfète regarda rapidement autour d'elle, affolée, esquivant les regards curieux, puis se tourna vers Harry. « Écoute » reprit-elle plus calmement « on va aller dans la salle sur demande. Ça ira ? Ce n'est pas loin. » ajouta-t-elle hâtivement.

Il hocha péniblement la tête. Elle le fit sortir rapidement, et le tira par la main dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu n'es pas blessé, j'ai vérifié. Et tu ne t'es pris aucun sort. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! » répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort, inquiète.

« Ce n'est pas moi. » chuchota le brun.

« Quoi ? »

Ils arrivaient à la salle sur demande, et Hermione passa trois fois devant le mur à grande vitesse.

« Assied toi. »

Mais Harry ne prit pas la peine de s'installer sur les fauteuils qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître. Il se recroquevilla sur le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Hermione l'entendit à sa grande horreur retenir un sanglot.

« Mon dieu Harry ! Dis moi ce qu'il y a ! Je ne peux rien faire si tu ne me dis rien ! » s'affola-t-elle.

Il releva la tête vers elle, les yeux plein de larmes.

« Je me sens mal. » murmura-t-il.

« Comment ça ? » se précipita la brune.

« Là. Ça serre. » Harry posa la main sur son cœur avec hésitation.

« Quoi ?… Tu veux dire que… tu es triste ? » demanda-t-elle interloquée.

Il opina du menton avec réticence.

« Ce n'est pas moi 'Mione. »

« Quoi ? » Elle s'assit à côté de lui, posant doucement sa main sur le cou d'Harry, essayant de le calmer.

« Je ressens pas. Ce n'est pas... Ça vient d'ailleurs. » chuchota-t-il.

« Hein ? Mais d'où ?! Qui ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, éberluée.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas, il se recroquevilla un peu plus en tremblant. Les rideaux de la pièce se soulevèrent et virevoltèrent sous l'action d'un vent violent. Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Le griffondor était environné d'un tourbillon d'air.

Elle cria avec panique, mais soudain le vent cessa, se réduisant à une faible brise.

Harry cligna des yeux. Puis il se redressa en position assise. Il avisa les yeux inquiets de son amie posés sur lui, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« C'est pas vrai…J'espère que ça ne va pas recommencer. » Il frissonna.

« Putain Harry dis moi ce qu'il se PASSE ?! » cria Hermione, à bout de nerfs.

Le brun sursauta, éprouvé.  
« Ils jouent. » finit-il par répondre. « Ils jouent avec moi. Il faut arrêter mais je peux rien faire ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais qui enfin ?! »

« Les éléments. L'eau et l'air. Elle veut me montrer quelque chose, mais ça fait si mal 'Mione. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça encore. » Il s'entoura de ses bras craintivement. « Et l'air me sort de l'emprise de l'eau. Il fait ça juste pour l'agacer. Mais franchement, c'est quoi ces dieux ? Ils me prennent pour quoi ?! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Harry tu me fais peur. Des dieux ?! »

« Non. Je sais pas. Ça y ressemble non ? Ils ont trop de personnalité pour être simplement des éléments. » Il soupira, puis reprit avec autorité. « Hermione il ne faut surtout plus se servir de leur magie. J'ai coupé mes connexions la première fois qu'ils me l'ont fait, mais l'eau a rattaqué direct ! Je peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher ! »

« Je ne pensais pas que… » Hermione s'interrompit, perplexe. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que l'eau peut faire ça aujourd'hui parce qu'il pleut. Et elle voulait te montrer quelque chose d'important sûrement. C'était quoi ? »

« A part la sensation qu'on m'arrachait le cœur à la petite cuillère, pas grand chose » renifla Harry avec morgue.

« C'est bizarre. Je ne comprend pas. Mais l'air ne devrait pas avoir tant d'emprise sur toi. Ce n'est pas un de tes éléments… Harry ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« C'est parce que je t'ai menti 'Mione. » dit le brun avec exaspération. « L'air aussi est un de mes éléments. Et la terre avec ! J'ai les quatre ! Les quatre ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Ils peuvent me contrôler comme ça, sans que je me rende compte de rien ?! »

« QUATRE ?! » La griffondor le fixa sans y croire. « C'est impossible, tu dois te tromper 'Ry, franchement, quatre, c'est tout bonnement… »

« Hermione, tu sais que je ne peux _pas _me tromper. » la coupa-t-il.

« Mais… » Elle fit une pause, semblant réaliser. « Mon dieu Harry c'est fantastique !! » s'écria-t-elle avec une joie tout enfantine.

« Va dire ça à d'autres. » répliqua le brun.

« Euh oui, pardon. Mais ils ont arrêté là non ? Je ne sens plus la volonté de l'air » indiqua-t-elle.

« Je crois que c'est fini… Mais s'ils recommencent ? »

« Je ne pense pas Harry. » Elle secoua la tête. « Ils ne sont pas…méchants. Tu sais ? » Elle grimaça, à court de mots. « Je veux dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas te vouloir du mal. Si on t'a montré ça, ça doit être pour t'aider. »

« M'_aider _?! »

« Euh.. je suppose. Mais tu as dis toi-même que l'air avait tout stoppé. »

« Pour s'amuser. »

« Heu..moui. Mais le principal c'est que ça soit fini hein ? » tenta-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu m'as fait peur. » soupira alors Hermione. « Tu avais l'air si seul Harry. Comme si on t'avait tous abandonné. »

Harry détourna le regard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux premiers jours de la semaine avaient passé très lentement aux yeux d'Harry, qui sursautait chaque fois qu'un courant d'air assez fort le frôlait. Ce petit jeu l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Il avait supporté patiemment, parce qu'à vrai dire il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour faire la même chose, si l'air lui prêtait de ses pouvoirs. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait libre accès aux pouvoirs de la terre et du feu. C'était réjouissant, de se dire qu'il pouvait les utiliser à sa guise - quoique avec modération. Il se savait pas vraiment comment il l'avait compris, mais il en était sûr.

L'air était bien trop joueur pour lui permettre de se battre sur son propre terrain, et il ne lui prêtait sa magie que sous forme de sorts. Quant à l'eau, de la même manière, elle l'autorisait à l'exécution de sorts.

Il avait un peu peur de se servir de la terre et du feu; il sentait qu'il s'agissait de magie très instinctive, et il craignait de déraper. Pourtant, c'était si tentant…

Au dîner, il s'était demandé s'il pouvait simplement faire flamber l'une des tables en y pensant - c'était un plat qui avait pris feu, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'envisager un évènement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de provoquer.

Alors actuellement, il essayait de ne penser à rien de trop dangereux, et pour cela il s'était transformé en panthère. Il tentait de trouver Blaise, gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé le dimanche. Le serpentard n'était pas venu dans la salle végétale…

A vrai dire, Harry ne savait pas s'il était gêné parce que Blaise l'avait surpris lorsqu'il était dans l'eau, ou parce qu'il réalisait que si le serpentard aimait bien la panthère, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'appréciait lui.

Il dénicha Blaise au fin fond d'un couloir des cachots, essayant d'attraper une sorte de souris qui courait par terre. Harry le regarda avec curiosité, puis bondit sur la bestiole, la coinçant sous ses pattes.

Il entendit un faible couinement, et retira sa patte avec étonnement. La créature ne bougea pas, même quand il la poussa du dos de la patte.

« Je rêve. » soupira Blaise. « Milli va me tuer. »

Il attrapa la curieuse bestiole - désormais morte - par la queue, la regardant avec dégoût.

« Tu l'as bien déchiquetée en plus avec tes griffes. » remarqua-t-il. « C'était juste un projet de métamorphose sur lequel elle travaillait depuis deux semaines. Bien sûr qu'elle va être compréhensive. Bien sûûûûr. » tenta-t-il de se rassurer.

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au fait que ses griffes pouvaient être à ce point dangereuses. Il regarda ses pattes avec ébahissement.

« Tiens, tu peux finir. » Blaise relâcha la souris au pied de la panthère. Harry grimaça de dégoût.

« Draco ! Laisse tomber j'ai trouvé. » s'écria alors le serpentard.

« Tu sais que le couvre feu est passé ? » demanda alors Draco en surgissant d'un couloir voisin. « Mais vas-y je t'en prie, crie plus fort encore. » fit-il remarquer.

« Euh, désolé. C'est quoi ? » interrogea le noir en indiquant le morceau de papier que le blond tenait à la main.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore avec cette panthère ? Elle est à qui au juste ? » questionna suspicieusement le préfet, sans répondre.

« Euh… Aucune idée. »

Draco roula des yeux, puis reprit:

« C'est une lettre de ma mère. »

« Elle t'a répondu ?! » s'étonna Blaise.

« Oui. Elle a l'air assez inquiète… Mais elle dit que non, Voldemort ne me comptait pas en favori. Par contre c'est assez étrange.. » Draco relut rapidement la lettre.

« Quoi ? »

Harry attendait la suite avec autant d'impatience et de curiosité.

« Elle dit que Voldemort voulait vraiment que je devienne mangemort. Je ne vois pas bien la différence.. » expliqua le blond.

« … Il voulait seulement t'avoir à portée de main ? » tenta Blaise d'un air circonspect.

« Argh, c'est dégoûtant ! » s'exclama Draco, grimaçant. « M'inflige pas de telles horreurs, pitié. »

Blaise rit, puis:

« Je parlais pas dans ce sens…Bon d'accord j'y ai pensé » rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air goguenard de Draco. « Non, mais peut-être qu'il a besoin de toi pour…euh ? Un rituel ? » Il ricana, assassiné du regard par le blond. « Non mais c'est vrai qu'il fait plein de rituels il paraît. » continua le brun sur la défensive. « Bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il avait sans doute besoin de toi. Non ? »

_Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il besoin de Malfoy ? _se demanda Harry, éberlué.

« Pourquoi il aurait besoin de moi ? » répliqua Draco, dubitatif. « Au fait » continua-t-il, « elle est où la bestiole de Milli ? »

Blaise tendit lentement un doigt vers le sol, aux côtés d'Harry.

« C'est pas vrai » Draco eut soudainement envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le vendredi soir, Harry trouva sans problème Blaise dans la salle végétale. Lorsqu'il entra, surplombé par les plantes, il essaya de faire pousser une fleur qu'il choisit à peine bourgeonnante, voyant là l'occasion parfaite de tester ses pouvoirs.

Il observa avec fascination la croissance accélérée du végétal inconnu. Les pétales d'un rouge flamboyant qui se déployaient le sortirent de sa transe.

Il vacilla légèrement lorsqu'il se releva, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il pouvait faire des choses pareilles. Il se détourna pour aller rejoindre Blaise au fond de la pièce, mais fut stoppé par la vision du serpentard debout à ses côtés.

Blaise le regardait étrangement.

Harry glissa autour de ses jambes à la manière d'un gros chat, et cela sembla tirer le serpentard de sa contemplation.

Blaise s'assit sur une chaise traînant dans un coin, et Harry prit place par terre. Le serpentard lui caressa le dos des oreilles, mais sa main semblait plutôt hésitante.

« Draco n'a pas vraiment tort… » dit-il soudainement. « Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais à Hogwarts. T'es un vrai mystère toi hein ? A venir parfois le soir, juste à m'écouter… J'ai même passé en revue tous les profs susceptibles d'adopter un si gros chat. » continua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il laissa un léger moment s'écouler.

« Je suis tellement à court d'idée que je pencherais presque pour l'animal de Snape. » Il rit. « N'importe quoi. » Il secoua la tête avec dérision. « Il y a autant de chance que tu sois à Snape que tu sois….disons, un animagus par exemple ? » finit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, le regardant suspicieusement.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Et viiiiii ! Enfin ! Mwahahahaha !

Quelque chose à dire ? Le petit bouton en bas à gauche de l'écran ! ;-)

_Mel'_

P.S: Ah, Muse… J'veux y retourner. C'était tellement…génial.

* * *


	14. Amitiés

**Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame, updates longues à venir (haha plus tant que ça à partir de…maintenant yy )

**Avertissement : **possibles passages à caractère violent, possible description de scènes à caractère sexuel

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, **le 6 n'est pas pris en compte**

Disclaimer : Ils m'appartiennent pas… C'est pas faute de mauvaise volonté… Mais tous ces charmants personnages sont la propriété de Mme J.

**_Note : _**J'espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes fêtes ! Moi oui, je me suis plutôt bien amusée… Reste le nouvel an, et là je crois que je vais vraiment m'éclater lol.

_Merci beaucoup à Tatianne pour sa review ! (mais non, les éléments ne vont pas totalement prendre le contrôle d'Harry mdr)_

**Résumé du dernier chapitre: **Beaucoup de serpentards voient leur départ du château irrémédiable. Harry se laisse complètement dépasser par sa magie élémentale. Draco essaye de trouver pourquoi ses amis soutiennent que Voldemort le voulait particulièrement dans ses rangs. Blaise a de sérieux soupçons quant à la présence d'une panthère à Hogwarts (j'aime les euphémismes).

_**Dédicace : A Lexy-kun, qui me ravit toujours**_

* * *

_I wish I could be _

_Perfectly free_

_Wish I was a creep_

_Wish I made you bleed_

_And live some beautiful days_

_In a magical place_

_Beautiful loves_

_Perfect and straight_

_Beautiful days, Venus_

(Et vi, je reprends l'insertion de paroles en toute illégalité huhu)

* * *

Chapitre 13

Amitiés

Harry se figea mais eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas tourner la tête vers Blaise et de montrer qu'il avait compris. Il regarda d'un air rageur la dizaine de mètres parsemée de plantes qui le séparait de la sortie.

« Parce que, si tu étais un animagus, ça serait vraiment, vraiment, dérangeant. Pas vrai ? Mais bien sûr, tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis, puisque tu n'es pas un animagus. N'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire ça me décevrait tellement si je découvrais que tu étais un animagus. » termina Blaise d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

Le serpentard se leva alors brusquement, faisant sursauter Harry.

« Une panthère qui comprend tout ce que je dis ? Je sais même pas comment j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Et une panthère qui fait de la magie comme ça, c'est définitivement pas normal. »

La panthère se terrait dans un coin, semblant chercher une possible échappatoire. Mais elle ne put éviter le rayon de lumière bleu blanc qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, malgré le bond impressionnant qu'elle fit pour se sortir de là.

Harry sentit avec horreur ses griffes se rétracter et ses pattes laisser peu à peu place à ses mains, puis ses jambes et finalement son corps tout entier reprendre leur forme originelle. Il finit à quatre pattes par terre, tremblant de la métamorphose forcée, n'osant pas relever la tête.

« Potter. » Blaise avait eu du mal à tenir la transformation jusqu'au bout; il avait vu par moment les mains se recouvrirent de fourrure à nouveau avant de céder à l'effet du sort. « J'aurais du m'en douter. » fit-il d'une voix venimeuse.

Harry se releva lentement, puis se tourna vers le serpentard silencieusement.

« Comment tu as pu faire ça ?… Non, laisse, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui a pu se passer dans ta tête de griffondor limité. » l'interrompit-il alors qu'Harry ouvrait la bouche.

« Mais je.. »

« Ta gueule Potter ! T'es vraiment un espèce de… de sale con ! » cracha Blaise. « Tu t'es bien marré à venir m'espionner ? J'espère pour toi. Maintenant barre toi. »

« Non, attend, je voulais pas… »

« CASSE TOI ! »

Harry recula précipitamment, vexé, puis se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière avec regret, et aperçut la tête baissée et les poings serrés de Blaise, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il s'appuya lourdement contre la porte, indécis. Il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça.

« Potter ? »

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Laisse moi Malfoy »

« Le couvre feu est passé. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors tu ne devrais vraiment pas être ici » répondit Draco avec agacement.

Harry s'éloigna sans rien dire.

« Potter ! Hé, attends ! » Le serpentard le rejoignit rapidement, malgré le pas précipité d'Harry.

« Lâche moi » fit sèchement Harry lorsque le blond fut à sa hauteur.

« Dis moi ce que tu faisais là-bas. » répliqua le blond.

« Demande à Zabini. »

« Quoi ?… Blaise ? Mais.. » interrogea Draco, intrigué.

« Bonne nuit. » coupa court Harry qui en avait profité pour s'avancer un peu.

« Que… » Le griffondor avait déjà disparu. « Bonne nuit » soupira Draco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dimanche, Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi faire au sujet de Blaise. Apparemment, le serpentard n'avait rien dit aux autres au sujet de sa forme animagus. Il en était soulagé, mais il ne pouvait nier que ça l'attristait de voir la façon mauvaise dont le serpentard le regardait lorsqu'ils se croisaient.

Draco les observait curieusement à chaque fois, ce qui signifiait que Blaise n'avait rien voulu lui dire non plus.

« Harry ? »

« Hum ? »

« Ça va mieux avec les éléments ? Je veux dire, ils ne te causent plus de problèmes ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Oh, et bien, je sais pas. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. » approuva Ginny en s'affalant sur le banc à côté de lui.

« Merci, mais je vais bien. » grimaça le brun.

« Elles ont raison quand même » intervint Ron.

Harry se sentit très soutenu. Il envoya un regard noir à son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

L'arrivée des hiboux apportant le courrier sauva le survivant de plus d'investigations. Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin en dépliant son journal, mais poussa tout à coup un petit cri qui alerta le reste du groupe.

« Une nouvelle bataille. Ça dure depuis hier. » les informa-t-elle alors d'une voix angoissée.

Ron lança un regard à Harry, mais ce dernier secoua la tête négativement. Son pressentiment était toujours présent, et il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il ait été question d'une reprise des grandes batailles.

Draco referma son poing sur le maigre bout de papier qu'une chouette venait de laisser tomber dans son assiette. Il l'écrasa avec colère.

_Ton père sait quelque chose._

Le blond pensa qu'il aurait préféré que sa mère s'abstienne de cette information.

Toutes ces belles paroles pour rien. Son père lui avait tout simplement menti. Il se leva rageusement et sortit de la Grande salle sous les regards surpris de Pansy et Vincent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que pourrait cacher Lucius, je t'en aurais déjà parlé dans le cas contraire. S'il n'y a que lui qui le sait, peut-être que cela se rapporte à la famille Malfoy ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous n'avons aucune idée de quoi il peut bien s'agir, ta mère et moi. Mais tu as raison de t'en préoccuper, je dois dire que cela m'intrigue énormément aussi à présent. Qu'as-tu donc de si exceptionnel cousin ? (Si l'on excepte une fortune colossale dans un coffre de Gringotts…)_

_Hestia m'a donné une idée intéressante à ce sujet hier. Elle plaisantait en disant que Voldemort voulait peut-être faire des expériences sur toi (et, oui, je la supporte encore… par je ne sais quel miracle). Quoiqu'il en soit, elle m'a mis en tête que tu possédais peut-être une aptitude particulière valable d'être étudiée. _

_Possèdes-tu une caractéristique magique de ce genre ? Tu vas peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais il est certain que le Lord s'intéresse énormément aux dons de la magie. _

_C'est la dernière idée qu'il me reste. Je ne pourrai plus répondre à tes lettres, la situation s'envenime. _

_M._

Draco relut d'un air perplexe la nouvelle missive de Mircea. Une capacité spéciale ? Draco n'avait rien de ce genre.

Il s'agissait une fois de plus d'une fausse piste. Le serpentard soupira, regardant d'un œil critique l'écriture démontrant d'une grande hâte. Il pensa soudain qu'il était bien bête d'embêter son cousin avec des choses futiles alors qu'il se battait au dehors. Il réalisait parfois qu'il n'arrivait pas concrètement à se représenter la guerre qui se déroulait au moment même.

Il tourna la tête vers Pansy, qui parlait à voix basse avec Blaise et Gregory, à côté de la cheminée. Les mains de la jeune fille ne cessaient de trembler depuis deux jours. Le temps semblait passer atrocement vite.

On était mercredi, et le dimanche redouté de bon nombre de personnes arrivait à grands pas. Personne ne parlait de leur prochain départ, mais nul doute que c'était ce qui occupait l'esprit de tous.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pansy fixait sans la voir réellement l'énorme malle qui l'avait suivie durant 7 ans à Hogwarts. Elle était dans le Hall avec Gregory, prête à partir.

Blaise et Draco étaient juste à côté d'eux, raides comme des piquets. Il y avait beaucoup de monde réuni dans le Hall, mais la plupart venait dire au revoir à ceux qui s'en allaient.

MacGonagall faisait l'appel l'air plus pincé que jamais, apposant une croix aux noms des présents.

Ils devaient être une centaine à partir. Certains parents souhaitaient simplement revoir leurs enfants, d'autres les retirer de l'école; mais en général ils avaient réalisé qu'Hogwarts était l'endroit le plus sûr pour leur progéniture.

Lorsque le professeur appela son nom, Pansy lui signala sa présence mécaniquement, et reporta de nouveau son attention sur sa malle.

« T'as rien oublié ? » La voix de Blaise la tira de sa contemplation.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir articuler un mot. Elle imaginait encore qu'un évènement improbable allait se produire et l'empêcher de partir lorsque le professeur MacGonagall leur annonça le départ pour dix minutes plus tard.

« Vous allez… » Elle tenta d'éclaircir sa voix nouée. « Vous allez me manquer. » finit-elle dans un murmure, n'osant regarder Blaise et Draco dans les yeux.

« Pans'.. » tenta Blaise, avant de s'interrompre, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Elle releva les yeux et craqua soudain dans un sanglot. Elle les agrippa tous les deux par le cou et les serra contre elle, essayant vainement de réprimer ses larmes.  
« J'vous écrirai. J'vous jure. » murmura-t-elle pitoyablement, ne croyant même pas à ce qu'elle disait.

« Nous aussi Pansy » répondit Blaise en raffermissant l'étreinte d'un bras sur la taille de la jeune fille.

« Je veux pas y aller » pleura-t-elle. « Empêchez moi d'y aller » Elle cachait son visage entre leurs épaules, son corps agité de soubresauts.

Ils ne dirent rien, essayant de la soutenir du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, se souciant peu des regards des élèves autour d'eux.

« Calme toi Pans', ça va aller. » murmura doucement Draco, passant une main dans les longs cheveux de la brune.

« Draco… » Un sanglot étrangla sa voix, et elle expira longuement en tentant de retenir le flot de ses larmes.

Elle se cramponna des deux mains à la chemise de Draco, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine, alors qu'il l'englobait dans son étreinte.

« Pansy tu vas devoir y aller » murmura tristement Blaise, posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle renifla, mais se dégagea de Draco.

« Quelle image j'aurai laissée de moi. » rit-elle faiblement. « En plus j'ai cassé la vôtre de garçons froids et sans cœurs. » Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de sa main.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça va » répliqua Blaise avec fausse indulgence.

Pansy sourit.

« Pans' » intervint gentiment Gregory.

« Je viens. » Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Draco et Blaise, peinant à sourire. « Quand il faut y aller… » dit-elle avec hésitation. « Au revoir vous deux. J'étais fière de partager vos conneries pendant sept ans. »

« Réciproque » sourirent à l'unisson Blaise et Draco, affectant du mieux qu'ils le purent leur meilleur air blasé.

« Salut Greg. » reprit Blaise en serrant la main du garçon, suivi de Draco. « Au revoir princesse » Il sourit en donnant affectueusement ce vieux surnom à Pansy.

« Au revoir » répéta-t-elle, sans vraiment bien réaliser; se laissant tirer par Gregory, lâchant progressivement la main de Draco qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir tenue.

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient aussi soudés » murmura Hermione d'un air triste, regardant les portes du château se refermer sur les élèves qui partaient pour la gare.

Harry ne dit rien, ayant réalisé cela plus tôt qu'elle.

« Ça fait vide d'un coup » intervint vaguement Ron.

« Oui. Vide. » approuva Harry. Il reporta son regard sur Draco qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours au pied des escaliers avec Blaise, à fixer les portes.

« Personne n'est parti de notre année à griffondor » remarqua-t-il ensuite.

« Tu rigoles ? Nos parents préfèrent nous savoir à Hogwarts. » déclara justement Ron.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blaise et Draco regagnèrent morosement le dortoir des serpentards, n'échangeant pas un mot.

Une fois Blaise allongé sur son lit, et Draco sur celui désormais vide de Nott, ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert.

« Je vais me retrouver tout seul avec Adrian. Ça va être gai dans le dortoir. Tu me fais une place dans ta chambre ? » demanda le brun.

« Crève. »

« … Tu pourrais être plus aimable. » fit remarquer Blaise.

« … Rêve. »

« Ouais, c'est mieux. » renifla-t-il. « Pansy était la seule fille à partir hein ? De toute façon, les parents de Sally-Ann sont moldus. Et Milli aussi est restée finalement. »

« Ses parents sont auror et médicomage. » indiqua Draco.

« Ouais. »

« Je déteste les dimanches après-midi. » grogna le blond.

« Idem. »

« Je vais dans ma chambre » soupira Draco en se relevant.

« 'Plus tard »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry allait poster une lettre en fin de journée, lorsqu'il fut surpris par la présence de Blaise assis sur l'un des larges créneaux de la tour.

Le griffondor s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, songeant un instant repartir, puis il avisa la triste mine du serpentard. Il se transforma en panthère et s'avança lentement vers le jeune homme prostré sur les pierres.

Blaise ne l'avait pas remarqué, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Harry bondit à côté de lui silencieusement, provoquant un sursaut chez le serpentard. Le brun le regarda avec stupéfaction plusieurs longues secondes, et Harry poussa ses genoux d'un geste du museau, souhaitant le faire réagir. Le serpentard leva sa main pour aller caresser les oreilles du félin comme il en avait pris l'habitude, mais s'interrompit à mi-chemin.

« Et merde » soupira-t-il. « Je peux vraiment pas faire ça. C'est trop bizarre… Transforme toi Potter. » indiqua-t-il.

Harry suivit son ordre et il se tint une seconde plus tard face au serpentard un peu sonné par le changement brutal.

« T'es vraiment un emmerdeur » soupira Blaise sans esquisser un geste pour faire partir le griffondor.

« On se refait pas » Harry haussa les épaules. « Ça va ? » demanda-t-il ensuite sérieusement.

« En quoi ça te préoccupe ? » siffla Blaise, mais avec peu de force.

« Je sais que vous étiez très liés avec Pansy. »

« Ouais. On peut dire. » grogna le serpentard.

Le silence perdura quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu sais, je ne pensais vraiment pas à mal en me transformant comme ça. » dit-il avec hésitation. « Et puis en fait, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus. » se justifia-t-il.

« Pitié Potter, les images. » sourit sarcastiquement Blaise.

« ? Oh, euh, enfin, tu m'as quand même lancé des sorts d'immobilisation, c'est pas agréable hein. » continua le griffondor avec gêne. « Et puis je ne t'ai pas forcé à parler - d'ailleurs, tu es bizarre de parler comme ça à des animaux, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais quand même… » poursuivit-il.

« Pourquoi tu revenais alors ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es revenu tout seul plein d'autres fois et… Putain tu m'as même jeté dans le lac! Ça se payera Potter » réalisa-t-il alors.

Harry sourit.

« Tu t'es déjà vengé. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je revenais… » Harry regarda vers le parc. « Je suppose que j'aimais bien que tu me parles.. » Il haussa les épaules.

Blaise renifla.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas de mon plein gré. »

« Écoute, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Je peux rien faire pour revenir en arrière. Et de toute façon, même si je le pouvais, je ne t'empêcherais pas de venir te confier à moi comme tu l'as fait. »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche d'un air énervé, mais Harry enchaîna aussitôt.

« C'était intéressant. Enfin, je veux dire… J'aimais vraiment tes discussions. Même si ça me démangeait de te répondre parfois. »

« Tu ne te servais pas de ce que je disais ? » demanda Blaise suspicieusement.

« Comment ça ? » fit Harry d'un air intrigué.

« … Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu aurais pu profiter de ce que je disais pour le répéter à tes amis ou… pire ? »

« Je ne ferais pas ça, c'est personnel » se renfrogna Harry. « Je savais que tu ne voulais déjà pas me le dire alors.. »

« Tu veux dire que ça ne correspond pas à ton sens moral ? » questionna Blaise, éberlué.

« … Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. » admit Harry.

« … Et après on se demande pourquoi on ne supporte pas les griffondors. » soupira Blaise, blasé.

« Quoi ? Il fallait que je répète tout ce que tu disais ? » fit le griffondor d'un air perplexe.

« C'est-ce que j'aurais fait » Blaise haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas toi. Quoique j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Ginny si je lui avais dit que t'étais amoureux d'elle » répliqua ironiquement Harry.

« Qu - quoi ? » Le serpentard pâlit. « J'ai dit ça ? Non, tu as du mal comprendre. M'étonne pas d'un griffondor. » Il détourna le regard nerveusement.

« C'est ça… » dit sceptiquement Harry.

« Tu m'énerves. Et pourquoi tu viens me parler au fait ? Ça te réjouit de me voir me morfondre ou quoi ? » siffla le serpentard avec un regard noir.

Harry prit une mine ennuyée.

« Pas du tout. J'ai juste pas envie que tu me fasses la gueule » grimaça-t-il. « Et puis si je t'emmerdais tant que ça, y a longtemps que tu m'aurais viré de là. » ajouta-t-il en souriant moqueusement, les yeux malicieux.

« … Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je te fasse la gueule ? On n'est pas amis Potter. » rétorqua Blaise, sans prendre en compte la dernière remarque du griffondor. « T'es même pas capable de comprendre que j'ai envie d'être tranquille; parce qu'au cas où tu n'as pas remarqué, ma meilleure amie vient de partir se faire enrôler de force chez les mangemorts, et je ne la reverrai certainement que sur un champ de bataille ou dans une cellule. » cracha-t-il, plein d'amertume et de colère à moitié réprimée.

« Je suis dé- »

« Laisse ta pitié de côté Potter. » l'interrompit brusquement Blaise.

« C'est pas de la pitié ! » s'exclama Harry avec indignation. « J'suis simplement désolée pour elle, mais j'y peux rien ! Même si ça me dégoûte, on n'y peut rien. » Il se calma relativement vite, puis reprit plus posément. « C'est déjà pas mal qu'on nous fasse pas de propagande dans l'école… Pourtant le ministère a essayé. Sans Dumbledore..»

« Pitié, viens pas me faire l'apologie de Dumbledore » murmura Blaise avec dépit. « Tu lâches jamais le morceau toi. » Il soupira. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Tu me harcèles presque, me dis pas que c'est juste pour le plaisir » expliqua le serpentard avec agacement.

« … Je voudrais juste qu'on s'entende bien. » déclara tranquillement Harry.

Blaise haussa les sourcils, sceptique.

« C'est vrai » tiqua le griffondor.

Blaise le regarda longuement, mi-curieux, mi-ennuyé.

« Tu peux te changer en panthère ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais le juste, s'il te plaît. »

Harry s'exécuta avec réticence. Il grimpa ensuite avec agilité sur le merlon du parapet, surplombant le serpentard d'un peu moins de deux mètres.

Blaise soupira lourdement. Harry se retransforma alors, l'observant avec curiosité, assis en haut, les jambes pendant de chaque côté de la muraille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'te déteste.. » maugréa le garçon à la peau sombre.

« Quoi encore ?! » se récria Harry.

« C'est dégueulasse. Une panthère franchement ? Mon avatar est un koala. » grommela-t-il.

Harry le fixa d'un air ébahi, avant d'essayer de cacher son rire derrière sa main droite, la gauche lui servant d'appui sur les pierres.

« Non, un koala ? Tu apprends la transformation ? » demanda-t-il une fois apaisé, sous le regard assassin du serpentard.

« Non. Je m'étais dit que ce serait bien, mais j'ai abandonné après le sort qui m'indiquait mon animal. Un koala franchement… » Il tourna la tête, embarrassé.

« C'est mignon un koala » fit remarquer Harry, moqueur. Blaise renifla, dépité. « Et puis, on dirait vraiment des grosses peluches. Ginny adore les trucs de ce genre.» continua-t-il avec amusement.

Blaise sentit ses joues chauffer désagréablement. Il retint avec peine un « c'est vrai ? » inquisiteur.

Harry se métamorphosa le temps de redescendre à la hauteur de Blaise, sous l'œil jaloux de celui-ci.

« Enfin, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas trop utile un koala, à part pour se goinfrer et dormir… Et servir de peluche. » reprit Harry.

« T'as fini ? » attaqua Blaise.

Le griffondor sourit.

« T'es vraiment collant comme type. »

« Ça dépend. Pas vraiment. » répliqua Harry sans prendre au sérieux la remarque.

« … » Le serpentard soupira de plus belle. « Le pire c'est que j'aimais bien te voir en panthère. Et puis au moins tu parlais pas. » s'apitoya-t-il. Mais il souriait lorsqu'il releva la tête. « Non, je crois que le pire, c'est que je ne pourrai même plus serrer la panthère dans mes bras comme une grosse peluche - oui y a pas que les koalas Potter. Eurk, ça serait comme t'enlacer. » grimaça-t-il.

Harry allait répliquer mais le serpentard continua moqueusement :

« Et puis, Draco me ferait sérieusement la gueule »

Harry rougit furieusement.

« Tiens, tu as perdu ta langue ? Je sais quoi dire pour avoir la paix au moins. » ajouta sarcastiquement Blaise.

« Ta gueule. » grommela le griffondor.

« Pardon ? » fit innocemment le serpentard.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Finalement, j'aime bien te parler Potter, c'est assez amusant. » ricana Blaise.

« Je ne répondrai même pas » se renfrogna le griffondor.

« Trop tard » fit remarquer le serpentard.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'entête » soupira Harry.

« Oui, mon non plus » s'interrogea Blaise, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Harry secoua la tête avec un large sourire.

« Amis ? » demanda-t-il en tendant sa main au serpentard.

« Avec un griffondor ? Certainement pas » sourit Blaise en serrant la main tendue.

« Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, je vais _enfin _pouvoir partir. » annonça-t-il ensuite en se levant.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Harry. « Hé mais non attend ! Je voulais te demander un truc ! »

« Quoi encore ? » s'impatienta le serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Malfoy ? Avec Voldemort ? » demanda-t-il curieusement.

« Ne dis pas ce nom ! » s'exclama Blaise, avec effroi.

« Euh, désolé. Bref ? » s'excusa Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'en as rien à foutre de Draco non ? » fit Blaise avec un sourire sardonique.

« Mais je.. ! » s'exclama Harry perplexe.

« Et puis, je ne divulgue pas d'infos sur mes amis comme ça. »

« Ah non ? A une panthère si par contre ? Pf, et tout à l'heure tu te vantais de tout répéter. » souffla Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

« C'est cela oui… » rit Blaise, incrédule. « Si tu veux savoir, pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas ? » reprit-il, s'amusant.

« Je l'aime pas. »

« Ouais, on avait compris merci. » Blaise roula des yeux. « J'croyais que tu lui parlais maintenant ? » Il fronça des sourcils.

« Euh.. Oui, mais… Bon ça va, il est assez sympa, c'est tout » admit Harry, les joues légèrement roses. « Je vais pas partir en courant chaque fois qu'il passe. Et puis, il m'a sauvé la vie » finit plus doucement Harry, baissant les yeux.

« Et tu ne peux pas lui demander un truc aussi simple ? » s'exclama le serpentard, sceptique. « C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que tu lui dises que tu étais la panthère qui s'amusait à déchiqueter la souris de Milli quand il a reçu sa lettre. Ça risque d'être drôle. » ricana Blaise.

« Je ne m'amusais pas, j'ai pas fait exprès… » répondit Harry, gêné. « Mais bon, tu vois bien que je ne peux pas ! » reprit-il avec espoir.

« Si, si, je veux voir ça. » Blaise rigola.

Harry le regarda sans y croire, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie en riant.

« Non mais attend ! Blaise ! »

« A plus tard! »

Et il se sauva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Ben enfin ! T'en mets du temps pour une lettre ! » s'exclama Ron lorsqu'Harry s'assit en face de lui à une table de la bibliothèque.

« Tu n'auras jamais fini ton devoir à temps à ce rythme Harry » réprimanda Hermione. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de trouver des choses à faire pour éviter de travailler. »

« Et tu me fais même pas partager. » continua Ron.

« Exactem - hé ! » se récria Hermione.

« Quoi ? » fit ingénument le rouquin.

Harry rigola.

« Vous avez fini ou pas ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Presque. Pourquoi ? » répondit Hermione.

« J'ai faim. »

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? » Il rougit presque à leur tête.

« Faim ? Toi ? »

« Ben oui. »

« Y a de l'amélioration alors » nota Ron. Puis il se leva brusquement. « Maintenant que tu le dis, mon estomac hurle sa peine depuis au moins…une bonne demi-heure. »

« Ron, on est passés aux cuisines il y a une demi-heure. » remarqua sa petite amie.

« Tu la planques où ta graisse ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Fais pas cette tête vieux, on dirait une mimique de serpentard. » grimaça Ron. « Et puis je n'ai que du muscle. Pas vrai 'Mione ? »

« Euh, oui » Elle rougit.

La brune finit de ranger ses affaires, et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque sous l'œil méchant de Madame Pince.

Le repas commençait tout juste dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient dans les premiers à arriver.

« J'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de la famille » grommela Ron en se servant du poulet.

« Ils doivent être fatigués. Charlie aide au recrutement en plus, non ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ouais. Mais peu d'adultes ont envie d'affronter des mangemorts. Ils ont du mal. La dernière bataille a été lourde. » répondit Harry. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a plus de nouvelles de Lodge.. » soupira-t-il ensuite.

« Tu veux dire que ...? » s'inquiéta Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. Rémus n'a rien voulu me dire.. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort, sinon il me l'aurait dit. Je crois qu'il s'est fait capturer. » annonça-t-il.

« Il faisait un truc particulier ? » interrogea Ron.

« Je ne sais pas. Je sais même pas ce qu'il faisait. Tu sais bien qu'on n'est jamais au courant. »

« Oui, enfin, ils t'en disent beaucoup à toi. » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Parce que je suis en sécurité ici. »

« J'espère que Lodge ne savait pas trop de choses.. »murmura Ron.

Ginny fit alors irruption à côté d'eux, en compagnie de Dean.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous faîtes des sales têtes. » dit-elle en s'asseyant.

« Rien »

« Mais… » Elle s'interrompit en voyant Zabini et Malfoy entrer dans la salle, le premier arborant un large sourire, et le deuxième une mine attristée et incrédule. « Pourquoi il sourit ? » se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, attirant l'attention des autres sur les deux serpentards. « Leurs amis viennent juste de partir. » dit-elle sans y croire. « Vous croyez qu'il jouait la comédie ce matin ? J'y crois pas, ils avaient tous l'air…euh, enfin vous voyez ? Et maintenant ? »

Harry tourna son regard vers Blaise, et remarqua que le sourire de ce dernier avait quelque peu diminué lorsqu'il était arrivé devant la table beaucoup moins remplie qu'à l'habitude.

« Ils ne peuvent pas passer leur temps à pleurer Ginny » fit-il remarquer.

« Je dis pas ça » s'énerva-t-elle. « Mais enfin, tu as vu ce sourire…_idiot_ ? »

« Faut pas exagérer quand mê… » Blaise regarda Harry à ce moment-là, et étouffa un rire derrière sa main. « …me. » finit Harry, ébahi.

« Harry, il se fout de ta gueule ? » s'exclama Hermione, incrédule.

« Euh… Je sais pas ? »

« …. Prend moi pour une imbécile. » marmonna la préfète.

Harry jeta des regards suspicieux à Blaise durant tout le repas, intriguant ses amis.

Finalement, Blaise se leva, amusé de la surveillance du griffondor, et s'arrêta derrière Draco qui, fortement agacé par l'attitude de son ami, était toujours assis à table. Blaise tapota d'une manière réconfortante l'épaule du blond.

« Y a de l'espoir, y a de l'espoir.. » dit-il avec un énorme sourire avant de s'éloigner sous le regard éberlué de Draco.

« Quoi ?! »

Harry avait regardé la scène avec méfiance, et lorsque Blaise passa à hauteur de la table griffondor, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Ginny, dis-moi, tu aimes les koalas ? » demanda-t-il vicieusement, retenant un sourire victorieux à la vue du dos soudain très crispé de Blaise.

« Quoi ? Les koalas ? Euh oui, enfin… Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » répondit Ginny sans comprendre.

« Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui Harry » remarqua Ron, qui en avait stoppé l'avancée de sa cuillère pleine de gâteau vers sa bouche.

Harry essayait de ne pas rire trop fort à vrai dire… Mais il se stoppa soudain en sentant une main sur son épaule.

« Ça se payera Potter. » fit Blaise d'un ton crispé.

« Tu as déjà dit la même chose tout à l'heure » répliqua Harry ironiquement. « J'attends toujours. »

« Tu verras Harry, tu verras.. » fit-il en claquant la main sur son épaule avec un sourire mauvais.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt sous le regard méfiant d'Harry, marmonnant quelque chose du genre « griffondor à la con ».

« Euh c'était quoi ça Harry ? » questionna Ron, ayant totalement délaissé son dessert pour le coup, les yeux exorbités.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Draco se demandait exactement la même chose.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il est sympa » dit-il simplement.

« Sympa ?! T'as des drôles de définitions Harry. » s'écria Ginny. « C'était des menaces ? »

« Ginny c'était pas sérieux » tiqua le brun. « C'est une blague. »

« Depuis quand tu fais des blagues aux serpentards toi ? » demanda Hermione, soupçonneuse.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un ami. » enchaîna Ginny.

Harry sourit.

« Quoi me dis pas que tu fais copain copain avec un serpentard ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Le brun souhaita bien du courage à Blaise, s'il voulait ne serait-ce qu'essayer de parler à Ginny.

« Si. » répondit-il finalement.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Un de plus. Mon dieu j'en ai fait trois en cinq jours (ultra fière)

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Au fait, vu qu'on approche les 200 reviews, je me suis dit que l'auteur de la 200ème review postée aurait droit à un OS en cadeau. Sur le sujet de son choix (bon ne me demandez pas l'impossible non plus hein :p)

Mel'

P.S: A venir dans…deux chapitres normalement.. de l'action, de l'action, de L'ACTION ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!

P.S.2: Vi parce que dans le prochain chapitre, c'est plutôt: de l'introspection, de l'introspection, de l'introspection lol. Euh une minute…(regarde le plan) Ah non en fait, y a de l'action aussi. Hum (ce doivent être les nerfs). MWAHAHAHA.


	15. Duels

**Honesty**

Couple : D.Malfoy + H.Potter

**Avertissement : **possibles passages à caractère violent, possible description de scènes à caractère sexuel

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, **le 6 n'est pas pris en compte**

Disclaimer : Ils m'appartiennent pas… C'est pas faute de mauvaise volonté… Mais tous ces charmants personnages sont la propriété de Mme J.K.Rowling

_Merci à Liliou (tu te rends compte que tu as lu 200 pages en une soirée ? Plus exactement 175... ), Satine, et Nyo (c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien un Blaise koala… mais malheureusement, il n'est pas un animagus lol. Sinon, pour Voldemort et Draco, on saura plus tard lol.)_

**Résumé du dernier chapitre: **Blaise découvre qu'Harry est la panthère qui lui rend visite depuis plus d'un mois. Draco découvre qu'effectivement, il y a quelque chose de louche avec Voldemort, contrairement à ce que lui avait dit son père (mwahahaha). Gregory, Vincent, Pansy et d'autres quittent le château. Blaise et Harry se réconcilient. Leurs amis respectifs apprennent donc qu'ils entretiennent de sympathiques relations (mais quelle phrase mon dieu ôO…auteur perplexe…).

* * *

_Stars when you shine_

_You know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine_

_You know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine and I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day,_

_it's a new life, for me_

_And I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling so good_

_Feeling good, Michael Bublé_

_(j'adore sa version, vous pouvez aussi trouver celle de Muse (aaaah), Nina Simone, etc)_

* * *

Chapitre 14 

Duels

Le lundi matin se révéla difficile pour Blaise et Draco. Ils s'étaient levés tard, profitant des vacances.

Draco avait rejoint la salle commune pour y retrouver Blaise, et avait été déstabilisé de n'y trouver aucune Pansy escortée de Greg et Vincent discutant avec entrain sur un canapé. Blaise n'avait heureusement pas mis beaucoup de temps à le rejoindre, mais son arrivée n'avait pas vraiment détendu l'atmosphère. Ils n'étaient pas très bavards le matin, et c'était toujours Pansy qui se chargeait de combler les silences.

La semaine s'annonçait longue.

Draco tentait de se motiver, puisque après tout il n'oubliait pas que les ASPICs auraient lieu en septembre. Il fallait qu'il travaille. Mais il avait un peu de mal à se représenter l'utilité de tout cela. Pourtant il savait qu'il avait de la chance qu'Hogwarts soit encore ouverte…

La perspective de la trahison de son père le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Lucius lui ait caché de telles informations. Pire, il lui avait clairement dit que Voldemort se fichait complètement de son sort. Ce qui selon sa mère n'était pas vrai.

Il voulait pouvoir s'expliquer avec son père, mais ce n'était en aucun cas possible.

De plus, il se demandait toujours ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière toute cette histoire de soi-disant favoritisme de Voldemort, et n'en voyait pas l'ombre d'une solution. Mircea n'avait plus écrit, comme il l'avait prévenu, et sa mère avait définitivement coupé contact.

Il ne voyait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il avait donc décidé de laisser cette affaire de côté… Ce qui le renvoyait invariablement à la même question : qu'est-ce que Blaise pouvait bien faire avec Harry ?

La veille, après le dîner, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire et pourquoi il avait été parler au griffondor ; mais Blaise avait simplement éludé la question d'un geste de la tête. Draco trouvait la situation frustrante.

« Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » bâilla Blaise.

« Aucune idée »

« Lézarder sur un lit, ça me paraît attrayant… » reprit le brun d'un air rêveur.

« Pas à mes yeux. »

« Ah oui ? Et avec de la compagnie, ça changerait la donne ? » sourit ironiquement son ami.

« Je me passerai de la tienne, et je ne vois personne d'autre » répondit froidement le blond.

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » Blaise pouffa joyeusement. « Dommage en tout cas, ton lit est plus grand encore que ceux du dortoir.» soupira-t-il ensuite avec regret.

« … Et tu comptes faire quoi, réellement ? » demanda Draco, aux yeux duquel la perspective d'une journée d'ennui à ressasser n'était pas attrayante du tout.

« Je sais pas non plus. Peut-être travailler ? » Il fit la moue. « De toute façon, je n'ai qu'un devoir à finir. Non franchement je ne sais pas. Peut-être m'installer dans le parc. Il fait beau. »

Ils prirent un tardif petit-déjeuner, puis sortirent effectivement dans le parc. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée; la pelouse d'Hogwarts était assaillie par les étudiants.

Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre, la chaleur étant déjà importante en fin de matinée.

« Pansy pourra nous écrire à ton avis ? » demanda Blaise, au bout d'un quart d'heure de laisser aller sur l'herbe.

« M'étonnerait fort. » soupira Draco, relâchant le livre qu'il lisait quelques secondes avant de s'y replonger.

« Ouais.. » Blaise s'amusa un moment à observer les autres étudiants du parc, critiquant par-ci par-là. Mais il se lassa rapidement.

Il n'osa pas vraiment déranger Draco, puisqu'il savait que ça ne changerait rien - le blond reprendrait son bouquin au bout de dix secondes - et dans tous les cas il ne voyait pas de quoi ils pourraient parler. Il y avait un léger froid entre eux depuis qu'Harry et lui s'étaient parlés la veille.

Il remarqua alors la silhouette de Ginny Weasley sortir du château et s'avancer vers le bord du lac, après avoir rapidement scruté les alentours. Il vit qu'elle s'asseyait, mais elle fut cachée à sa vue par d'autres élèves qui se trouvaient devant. Il reporta son attention sur les brins d'herbe qu'il arrachait consciencieusement de la pelouse.

Il se fit réveiller une demi-heure plus tard par Draco, qui le regardait moqueusement.

« Tu ronfles. Il y en a qui te regardent bizarrement. » déclara-t-il avec sarcasme.

Blaise grogna et se tourna sur le côté, se retrouvant à plat ventre par terre, en train de ruminer. Il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'une quinzaine à tout casser dans le parc. Son attention fut alors attirée par des élèves qui s'en allaient - très certainement pour le déjeuner - , ou plus précisément par ce qui se trouvait derrière ces élèves.

Maintenant que plus rien ne lui obstruait la vue, il pouvait très clairement observer Ginny discuter avec une autre griffondor de sixième année, Harry, Granger, Weasley et Longbottom. Il les fixa assez longtemps, voyant là l'occasion de tromper son ennui - et, occasionnellement, de se venger d'Harry et de sa remarque déplacée.

Il se demandait comment s'y prendre, quand Harry et Ron se levèrent soudainement. Le serpentard remarqua qu'il s'étaient habillés de façon moldue ce qui devait leur tenir bien moins chaud que des robes.

Il sourit pernicieusement, et leva sa baguette.

« Blaise ? » s'étonna Draco, distrait par le mouvement. « Qu'est-ce que tu .. ? »

« _Cylnicaze _! » s'exclama alors le brun.

Un rayon vert pomme s'échappa de sa baguette. Harry se retourna, baguette en main. Il fut frappé en plein ventre sans avoir rien pu faire d'autre qu'écarquiller les yeux. Un vent violent le projeta soudain en arrière, au dessus du lac. Il amorça une lente retombée de presque quatre mètres sous les yeux hilares du serpentard et sous le choc des autres.

La surface du lac se rapprochait. Vite, trop vite, eut le temps de remarquer Harry, maudissant de toutes ses forces le serpentard qui l'avait ensorcelé, cherchant un moyen de stopper sa chute.

« Stop ! »

Il se suspendit dans les airs, deux secondes avant de toucher l'eau, sous le regard encore plus ébahi des autres. Harry passa une main soulagée sur son front, ayant très peu envie de plonger. Il regarda suspicieusement vers le bas. Il devait rester 3 mètres.

C'était vraiment, vraiment très étrange de flotter debout dans les airs, se fit-il la réflexion.

« Hermione ! » appela-t-il, sortant son amie et les autres de leur hébétude. « Fais moi sortir de là ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Que .. ? Mais comment tu tiens ?! » s'écria-t-elle finalement, les bras ballants.

« Avec l'air. Il me retient. » expliqua-t-il simplement. _Mais si Hermione pouvait se dépêcher de le faire redescendre, ça serait vraiment bien. _

« Quoi ?! Mais tu triches ! C'est pas juste ! » s'exclama Blaise, qui n'en revenait toujours pas - sous les yeux de Draco qui se demandait vraiment s'il n'avait pas loupé un épisode.

« C'est sûr que les serpentards en connaissent un rayon en matière de triche. » se moqua Harry. « Essaye encore Blaise » Il allait rouvrir la bouche, mais il sentit un mouvement suspect sous ses pieds. Son regard horrifié se leva vers Hermione. « 'Mione je vais…! »

L'impact étouffa le reste.

« Ouuuuuuuuh, ça doit faire mal ! » compatit Ron, avec une grimace de douleur.

Blaise éclata de rire, vite suivi par le reste de l'assistance.

Harry venait de faire un magistral plat sur le dos. Il ressortit du lac très près de la rive, ne prenant même pas la peine de respirer plus que ça. Et l'air, vraiment, vraiment, énervé.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Potter ! » s'exclama Blaise en rigolant toujours.

Harry s'avançait lentement vers l'herbe, sa chemise et son jean collant désagréablement à sa peau.

« Harry, ne fais pas de bêtise » s'alarma Hermione à la vue de la main crispée sur sa baguette du brun.

« T'inquiète pas 'Mione » susurra-t-il, les yeux fixés sur Blaise à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

« Hé Draco, profites en » s'exclama alors le serpentard, son rire repartant de plus belle.

Draco, complètement hébété, rougit quand même légèrement à la pique. Harry dut rougir trois fois plus.

« Espèce de …! » Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais envoya un sort vers Blaise, qui l'évita de justesse, et pour le coup s'arrêta de rire. Mais Harry réitéra aussitôt.

Blaise sentit le rayon le toucher, mais rien se passer. Draco éclata de rire.

« Euh… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda suspicieusement Blaise, avisant les regards moqueurs d'à peu près tous les griffondors présents.

« Le bleu te va bien Blaise » fit remarquer Harry en ricanant.

Le serpentard tourna un regard suppliant vers Draco, qui le regarda avec pitié un moment avant de faire apparaître un miroir devant lui.

Blaise dut faire une sale tête, parce que l'assemblée rit légèrement - appréhendant tout de même un peu la suite.

« Bleu fluo ? Mes cheveux ?! _Bararoubakh !_ » s'exclama-t-il.

La chemise d'Harry devint rose fluo à son tour, mais toujours aussi transparente et collante.

« Hé ! » Harry répliqua rapidement, se mettant à courir derrière Blaise qui prenait la fuite : « _Platzelen _! »

Le serpentard trébucha sur le long tissu qui le recouvrait désormais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! » s'écria-t-il avec horreur en se redressant sous le rire vainqueur du griffondor. « Ah quelle horreur ! T'as vraiment pas de sens esthétique. » grimaça-t-il.

« C'est une robe de princesse des contes de fées moldus » expliqua Harry, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Ah d'ac- quoi ?! » Blaise rougit sous l'attaque. Et répliqua de plus belle.

« J'ai vraiment du louper quelque chose » déclara Draco, observant Harry et Blaise se lancer des sorts tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres, ayant du mal à les prononcer tellement ils riaient.

« Ben Malfoy, j'crois bien que c'est la première fois que je suis d'accord avec toi » approuva Ron qui suivait l'échange d'incantations avec incrédulité.

« Vous pensez pas qu'il faut les arrêter ? Malfoy c'est _ton_ ami, tu pourrais faire quelque chose » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Potter est pas en reste » renifla Draco.

« Hé Harry ! Mets lui une combi en cuir noir ! » s'écria Ginny qui s'amusait comme une folle.

« Une QUOI ?! » s'écrièrent Ron, Blaise et Harry en même temps, figés.

« Oh vous les garçons, vous n'avez aucun sens de l'humour » fit-elle la moue.

Blaise et Harry se regardèrent interloqués, avant de jeter un œil à leur apparence et de se moquer l'un de l'autre. Blaise toujours en robe, les cheveux bleus, un maquillage outrageant sur le visage, des cœurs roses flottant autour de la tête et un sac peluche en forme de koala sur le dos, faisait face à Harry, qui arborait une chemise rose, des mèches de cheveux jaunes fluos assorties à ses sourcils, un short vert pomme absolument affreux.

Blaise s'était retrouvé un moment perché sur un énorme cochon venu d'on ne sait où ( « Un destrier pour la princesse ! » avait ricané Harry en voyant le serpentard descendre avec horreur de l'animal), puis accroché à un arbre par les pieds; il avait glissé, était tombé, puis avait été soumis au _rictusempra_. Harry s'était vu affublé d'un soutien-gorge de la teinte de son short qu'il avait arraché en rougissant, il s'était retrouvé dans un aquarium géant, et avait été victime d'un sort qu'il n'avait toujours pas identifié mais qu'il redoutait vu le commentaire de Blaise (« Ah j'ai toujours su que tu étais complètement débauché ! »).

« Vous êtes fiers de vous j'espère ? » fulmina Hermione, apparemment victime d'un sort perdu puisqu'elle portait une mini jupe rouge.

Blaise lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis répondit avec un sourire:

« Je propose qu'on impose des jupes comme ça pour l'uniforme des filles, et toi Harry ? »

Hermione rougit, mais Harry n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était de gêne ou de colère.

« Euh… » Harry préféra se taire en avisant le regard jaloux de Ron.

« Bon ! » s'exclama tout à coup Blaise en se tournant vers le griffondor brun, « C'était bien sympa, à charge de revanche, mais maintenant : _rend moi mes fringues _! » exigea-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas envie.. » sourit Harry.

« Tu as envie de rester comme ça ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son apparence, puis lança plusieurs _finite incatatem _instantanément sur Blaise.

« Merci bien » Puis le serpentard fit mine de partir.

« Hé !! »

« Oh d'accord, d'accord » Le serpentard répéta l'action d'Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Merci » soupira Harry avec soulagement.

« Blaise, enlève le dernier » intervint Draco avec agacement.

« Quel dernier ? » fit celui-ci innocemment.

« Allez Zabini, franchement, c'est indécent. » dit Ginny d'un air gêné en jetant rapidement un œil à Harry.

« C'est vrai que de loin on se rendait pas vraiment compte mais dis donc, cette expression… » continua Hermione, d'un air intéressé.

Harry commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

« Vous êtes tous des pervers les serpentards » maugréa Ron.

« Oh ça va… Je l'enlève » Blaise fit un geste de sa baguette et cela sembla soulager les autres.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Mais c'était quoi ? »

« Euh… »

« Rien » coupa court Hermione.

« J'ai le droit de savoir » répliqua Harry

« Tu préfères pas. »

« Et j'ai assez fréquenté de serpentards pour la matinée » finit Ron.

Blaise renifla.

« Tu vas devoir m'expliquer deux trois choses Blaise » annonça dangereusement Draco en fixant le dos d'Harry qui s'expliquait avec ses amis. Blaise avait visiblement laissé un dernier sort, puisque sur la chemise du griffondor, un koala mettait K.O une panthère noire. Et Draco avait un énorme doute.

« Une panthère hein ? Et le koala est ton totem n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh je te l'avais dit ? » Blaise fit un sourire crispé.

« Ouais » grogna le blond.

« Oh. Ben alors j'ai plus rien à expliquer. » conclut joyeusement Blaise.

« Tu savais depuis le début que c'était lui et tu m'as rien dit ? » s'énerva Draco.

« Non. Je l'ai su vendredi. »

« Ce week-end ?! »

« Celui d'avant » rectifia Blaise.

« Ça t'a pas traumatisé » maugréa Draco.

« … »

« Et t'aurais pu éviter ce sort. Franchement. »

« Bah quoi ? C'était drôle. »

« … Je ne vois pas où est le comique dans une illusion post-orgasme Blaise. »

« C'est pas toi qui avait trouvé drôle de le lancer à cette fille, là ?… La serdaigle. Toute une journée en plus. »

« Elle m'avait trompé » Draco le fusilla du regard.

« C'était vache. Tout le monde la regardait bizarrement. » Blaise ricana. « Enfin bref »

« … »

« … »

« Tu es ami avec lui ? » demanda Draco, faussement désinvolte.

« Euh.. On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Draco soupira lourdement.

« A plus tard ! » s'écria alors Harry avec un signe de la main vers eux, se faisant tirer vers le château par ses amis.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'après-midi, dans la salle commune, Harry se faisait sérieusement réprimander par Hermione, sous le regard amusé des autres.

« Un duel pareil en plein milieu du parc ? Et vous avez atteint deux autres élèves en plus de moi ! T'es inconscient. »

« C'était pas dangereux. » protesta le brun.

« Et puis avec Zabini ? Franchement ? Je pensais pas qu'il était comme ça ! Il a toujours l'air si sérieux » se désola Hermione, avant de reprendre : « Enfin, c'est très bien de sympathiser entre maisons, surtout en ce moment, mais bon…On ne sait jamais quand même.. » insinua-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Non, je t'assure que non. » intervint-il sérieusement, en réponse à la question muette de la préfète.

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? » fit-elle d'un air sceptique.

« Envoûtement. »

« _Harry_ ! »

« Quoi ? Fallait bien. » se défendit-il.

« J'ai pas tout suivi » réussit à placer Ron. « D'ailleurs, Malfoy non plus si vous voulez mon avis. T'essayes de lui faire perdre la tête Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Bah enfin, tu deviens ami avec son meilleur ami, c'est un peu fort quand même. T'es bizarre vieux. »

« Blaise m'a attrapé en animagus. » expliqua Harry avec agacement. « Il m'a limite forcé à rester - il aime bien les panthères. Et puis il a fini par découvrir que j'étais moi. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Harry, tu te balades en _panthère_ dans les couloirs ? » s'étouffa presque Hermione.

« Mais c'est pas ma faute si mon totem est si voyant… » répondit Harry d'un air coupable. Ron lui jeta un regard compatissant.

« Hé Harry » Ginny s'assit entre lui et Hermione, ce qui coupa net la préfète tellement elle fut surprise. « Ça fait longtemps que tu es ami avec lui ? Il est sympa ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement. « Je savais pas que tu t'entendais avec des serpentards. Surtout qu'ils veulent pas parler aux autres. » continua-t-elle.

« Nous non plus on veut pas leur parler Gin' » fit justement remarquer Ron, qui tenait désormais Hermione par la taille, essayant de la distraire.

« Mais ils sont _si_ désagréables. » grimaça la rousse.

« Pas du tout » intervint Harry. « Je suis sûre qu'ils disent pareil en plus »

« Ça a toujours été comme ça » nota Neville, qui s'était tenu silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, assis sur un fauteuil à côté d'eux.

« Enfin, c'est vrai qu'il est désagréable. » réfléchit Harry.

« Hein ? »

« Il ne me sort _que_ des réflexions désagréables. Ça l'amuse. » Harry haussa des épaules.

« Sympa hein ? » rigola Ginny gentiment.

« Mais oui. » acquiesça le brun. « Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses à lui Gin' ? » interrogea Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Certainement pas ! Un serpentard et puis quoi encore ! » s'écria Ron.

« Mais je.. » Ginny rougit. « Ron, je sors avec qui je veux. Tu vas pas me le faire cent fois. » menaça-t-elle. « Et puis, Harry dit qu'il est sympa » termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ron faillit faire une syncope. Elle le regarda d'un œil critique.

« Je plaisantais grand frère chéri. » dit-elle sarcastiquement. « Je le connais même pas. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le mardi, Harry se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Il s'efforçait de maintenir ses barrières mentales, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu un don pour l'occlumencie, et dans cet état-là c'était vraiment difficile.

Il lui semblait entendre de longs cris de souffrance résonner sourdement dans sa tête. Il frissonna lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol glacé du dortoir. Les autres garçons dormaient encore. Son réveil lui indiqua qu'il était à peine huit heures.

Il rechigna un peu à quitter le lit, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il passa un long moment sous l'eau tiède de la douche, encore à moitié endormi, espérant que l'eau le débarrasserait de son mal de crâne. Il sortit finalement et s'habilla silencieusement, décidant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner directement, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

La grande salle était, évidemment, totalement vide à l'exception des professeurs.

Il se servit tranquillement de tout un tas de choses, se découvrant un grand appétit au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait.

« Harry ? » La voix du Professeur Dumbledore le tira de son porridge.

« Oui Monsieur ? »

« Comment vas-tu dis moi ? »

« Bien... »répondit Harry, se demandant où était le piège.

« D'attaque pour un duel ? » demanda alors le vieux directeur l'air de rien.

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec son porridge.

« Avec _vous _?! »

« Oui, oui » sourit Dumbledore.

« Mais je.. Mais… » fut tout ce que parvint à articuler Harry, sonné comme il l'était.

« Bien ! Alors viens me voir dès que tu as fini. »

« Oui… D'accord. » Le griffondor hocha la tête lentement.

Dumbledore retourna à la table des professeurs, et Harry découvrit qu'il n'avait plus si faim que ça. Et vraiment mal à la tête.

Il se servit des céréales, s'appliquant à manger le plus lentement possible.

Il songea soudain qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à se débarrasser de toute douleur s'il devait combattre Dumbledore; ce n'était pas vraiment la peine d'être déconcentré en plus.

Il se leva donc, et indiqua au professeur qu'il devait aller récupérer quelque chose dans son dortoir si Dumbledore le lui permettait. Ce qu'il fit.

Le griffondor se dépêcha de traverser les couloirs, ayant plusieurs étages à monter. Mais alors qu'il arrivait à l'escalier du deuxième étage vers la tour ouest, il se stoppa brusquement et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Une désagréable odeur de fumée lui envahissait les narines.

La cigarette de Draco, accoudé à une fenêtre, s'enflamma brusquement. Il l'échappa des doigts et s'écarta rapidement, apercevant à présent Harry.

« On t'a jamais dit que c'était mauvais pour la santé ou quoi ? » renifla le griffondor.

« Je t'ai rien demandé » répliqua Draco, énervé pour le coup. Il ne restait qu'un minuscule tas de cendres à terre.

Le serpentard jeta un sort de courant d'air, une odeur désagréable de filtre brûlé ayant envahie l'air.

« Toujours à vouloir sauver tout le monde » maugréa-t-il. « C'est pas pour une cigarette »

« Ça fait quelques minutes de vie Malfoy » répondit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Le brun soupira. Il essaya de mieux regarder l'expression de Draco mais le serpentard était à contre jour, le soleil derrière lui faisant un halo de lumière sur ses cheveux. Comment pouvait-il considérer la perte de ne serait-ce que quelques minutes si futilement ?

Harry fut un peu troublé, alors il commença à s'éloigner sans rien dire.

« Attend Harry… Où est-ce que tu vas ? » le retint Draco.

« Simplement demander à Hermione une potion pour le… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se rendant soudain compte qu'il n'avait plus mal à la tête.

« Le ? » Draco fronça des sourcils.

« Rien. » Harry secoua la tête. « Bon, à plus.. » Il repartit dans le sens inverse.

« Euh, tu viens de là » fit remarquer Draco.

« Je n'ai plus besoin de ce que j'allais chercher » expliqua Harry, en s'arrêtant. « T'as fini Malfoy, je dois vraiment y aller »

Draco lui fit un signe de tête et il s'éloigna définitivement.

Le serpentard regarda avec désolation les vestiges de la toute dernière cigarette de son tout dernier paquet, et soupira longuement. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait pas pris de petit déjeuner, mais il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Et puis, il ne se sentait pas très en forme.

Il descendit à son tour les escaliers qu'Harry avait pris un peu plus tôt. Dans le hall, il aperçut le griffondor se diriger vers la salle de duel avec le professeur Dumbledore et ouvrit grand les yeux. L'énorme porte de la salle se referma sur eux.

Draco s'avança avec curiosité vers la pièce, hésitant peu avant d'ouvrir silencieusement et de se glisser à l'intérieur. Après tout, on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre dans cette salle que des duels, et il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ce qu'on lui interdise d'assister à un combat.

Et plus important encore, il ne manquerait pour rien au monde un duel pareil.

Il se dirigea vers les gradins le long des murs, surplombant l'arène dans laquelle venaient de pénétrer Harry et Dumbledore. Il resta debout, accoudé à la balustrade.

Les deux hommes le repérèrent rapidement.

« Draco ! Nous n'avions justement pas d'arbitre ! » s'écria joyeusement Dumbledore sous l'air gêné d'Harry.

Vraiment génial, en plus il y avait un témoin à sa très future lamentable défaite, se dit le griffondor. Et pas n'importe quel témoin, évidemment.

« Saluez » annonça finalement Draco, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et que les deux participants étaient bien en place.

Harry fit un bref et nerveux signe de tête. Dumbledore en fit un plus prononcé, plus lent. Ils se jaugèrent du regard un moment, leur attitude à tous deux changeant radicalement.

Il était toujours intéressant d'observer un duel. Mais là, Draco était clairement fasciné. Le contraste entre les deux adversaires était après tout frappant.

Dumbledore, vieux sorcier respecté, dont le maintien démontrait une grande assurance ainsi qu'une grande expérience, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier légèrement extravagante, se déplaçait lentement, maîtrisant chacun de ses mouvements. Cela devait être l'une des premières fois que Draco le voyait arborer une expression si sérieuse.

Harry, bientôt 18 ans, simplement habillé d'un jean et d'une chemisette noire, dont la position révélait une nervosité à fleur de peau, mais pas moins de maîtrise dans ses gestes. Il scrutait suspicieusement son adversaire, semblant prêt à bondir à tout moment, tel un serpent. Sa démarche était plus féline, son comportement plus instinctif.

Dumbledore lança un premier sort si vite que Draco ne vit même pas son geste. Mais Harry le bloqua d'un énorme bouclier. Il se décala alors rapidement sur le côté, lançant un sortilège très simple de stupéfaction. Cela étonna Draco; Dumbledore le bloqua sans difficulté.

Mais le directeur se déplaça aussitôt sur sa gauche ; juste à temps pour éviter un rayon quasiment transparent qui fit trembler la salle lorsqu'il atteint le mur.

« Bien joué.. » murmura Draco, complètement absorbé.

Harry avait lancé un deuxième maléfice après le _stupéfix_. Tellement rapide et si peu détectable que l'arbitre improvisé ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant que Dumbledore l'évite.

Les sorts s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus rapidement. Bientôt Draco ne put même plus définir clairement de quel côté ils venaient et s'ils atteignaient leur cible ou non. Il crut à un moment qu'un sort touchait Harry, mais le griffondor se transforma en panthère et l'évita d'un bond phénoménal, humain avant même de toucher le sol et d'envoyer un maléfice totalement inconnu. Le serpentard décida d'en chercher d'ailleurs plus à ce sujet : il atteignit Dumbledore. Le sorcier pâlît drastiquement.

Mais Harry se réjouit trop vite. Il se déconcentra légèrement, ce qui lui valut de se faire projeter contre une paroi. Draco crut entendre un horrible craquement d'os. Il se mordit la lèvre avec inquiétude.

Le griffondor releva lentement la tête, le regard sombre. Draco frissonna. Il ne put en détacher les yeux.

Dumbledore relança un sortilège. Il rebondit sur une protection invisible autour du griffondor.

Il enchaîna sort sur sort sans résultat; mais Draco voyait très bien que Harry fatiguait à maintenir le bouclier. Il remarqua que les lèvres du griffondor bougeaient, en une longue litanie.

Le brun se releva brusquement. Draco remarqua distraitement que le dos laissé visible par la chemise déchirée du brun était impeccable. Alors qu'une longue traînée de sang ornait le mur. Il était entièrement fixé sur le brun.

Harry leva la main gauche en avant et cria.

« VIDE ! »

Et Dumbledore, qui prenait de grandes inspirations, essoufflé, chercha soudain de l'air mais sans en trouver. Il passait lentement mais sûrement au rouge, et Harry sortit de sa transe. Il cessa son incantation d'un coup, s'approchant avec panique de Dumbledore, qui avalait de l'oxygène à grandes goulées.

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« Très bien Harry » dit Dumbledore en toussotant sous le regard éberlué de Draco.

« _Gorla pectus! _» cria-t-il ensuite, envoyant au jeune griffondor l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas, fit quelques pas en arrière sous le choc, du sang lui montant dans la bouche. Il essuya ses lèvres amèrement et réattaqua directement.

Draco n'arrivait même pas à réagir. Il restait simplement scotché par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas pu dire qui menait, qui perdait. Un sort perdu fusa vers lui. Il sursauta, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure - le rayon fut absorbé par la barrière invisible, qui bloquait toute onde magique, le séparant de l'arène.

Harry disparut soudain. Il surgit derrière Dumbledore, qui se retournait, mais pas assez vite.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Et, Draco vit comme au ralenti la baguette de Dumbledore être arrachée à ses mains. Elle vola à toute vitesse dans celles d'Harry, qui l'attrapa avec un énorme sourire, malgré la sueur qui dégoulinait le long de son front.

« Et bien Harry » fit Dumbledore, par terre sur les fesses, « c'était vraiment un magnifique déplacement furtif. » le complimenta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Merci professeur » dit le griffondor, regardant d'un air hébété le sorcier à ses pieds. Semblant réaliser qu'il venait de gagner.

Il tendit une main à Dumbledore pour l'aider à se relever, ce que le sorcier fit avec complaisance.

« Ouh, heureusement que j'avais prévu et pris une potion de vitalité. Mes capacités ne sont plus les mêmes qu'avant » rit Dumbledore, apparemment ravi.

« Vous aviez pris un corps de quel âge ? » demanda curieusement Harry en lui rendant sa baguette.

« Quarante ans Harry. Et laisse moi te dire que j'avais la forme à cet âge-là. Je courais encore le marathon. » étincela Dumbledore.

Draco crut qu'il allait faire un malaise. _Puissant à ce point ? _Il se dit que si Harry l'avait voulu, aucun sort de Blaise ne l'aurait touché la dernière fois.

« J'en profite pour cette journée » fit malicieusement Dumbledore. « Maintenant dis moi. Où as-tu été apprendre à t'aider des éléments ? »

« Hermione l'a trouvé dans un livre. »expliqua Harry.

« Oh bien, bien. Tu sais que j'en ai trois ? Malheureusement, je n'ai pas l'air. C'était un manque de chance. Voldemort l'a. Tu ne pourras pas le faire étouffer comme ça. » indiqua-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ma foi, c'est magnifique. Je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça depuis longtemps ! » s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. « Et toi Harry ? »

« Euh oui, oui. » Harry regardait son directeur d'un air abasourdi. Il avait vraiment du mal à se dire que oui, il l'avait battu en duel. Il passa une main lasse sur son front humide, et soupira longuement.

« Et bien, Draco ? Tu n'as toujours pas signalé la fin du duel. » fit alors remarquer Dumbledore, tournant sa tête avec amusement vers le serpentard toujours figé.

« Oh ! Euh, fin du duel, vainqueur : Harry Potter. » s'exclama finalement Draco, sortant de son hébétude.

«Parfait ! » s'exclama Dumbledore. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le mur à sa droite, et découvrit une cache en tapotant sur la surface avec sa baguette, il en sortit deux fioles de potion. « Tiens Harry, j'ai cru voir du sang sur tes lèvres » fit remarquer Dumbledore avec un sourire malin.

Le griffondor prit la fiole avec complaisance et la but d'un trait, Dumbledore faisant de même. Il sentit avec soulagement toutes ses blessures disparaître peu à peu, ne lui laissant plus que sa fatigue.

« Je dirais que nous avons besoin d'une douche » nota Dumbledore.

Harry se mit à rire, mais Draco pensa que c'était surtout à cause de la nervosité.

Dumbledore mena le griffondor avec lui vers la sortie de l'arène. Cela réveilla Draco. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de duel, les attendant, définitivement admiratif et subjugué.

Le serpentard en avait même oublié son mal de tête.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Et oui, ce chapitre est fini ! Il devait se passer bien plus de choses, mais finalement il fait déjà presque 12 pages, alors bon, la suite dans le prochain ! ;-)

Avec les vrais introspections mdr. Ben vi, je les ai pas encore mises là. Ha lala. Mes plans doivent être trop vagues lol.

Mel'

P.S: A dans deux semaines !


	16. Déferlantes

**Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame

**Avertissement : **possibles passages à caractère violent, possible description de scènes à caractère sexuel (pourquoi j'entends des « mais alors y a de l'espoir ?! » en arrière plan ?)

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, le 6 n'est pas pris en compte

Disclaimer : Les personnages ici présents ne m'appartiennent pas... Mais je m'en sers quand même huhu.

**Note: **Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous savez quoi ? Je retourne voir Muse ! Huhu. Le 23 juin au parc des princes. Si quelqu'un y va, faîtes moi signe ;) J'ai pas eu de nouvelles Lexy-kun…. J'attends, j'attends.

Maintenant j'aborde le problème existentiel du moment, après moult hésitations… Le chapitre 14 était-il franchement décevant ? Je n'étais pas très sûre de moi en le postant, et j'ai reçu moitié moins de reviews que d'habitude ToT.

Les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçues m'ont rassurée, mais je sais pas… J'ai un doute y-y.

**Note 2: **Au fait, j'avais oublié de signaler que c'est Sinelune qui a gagné l'OS cadeau des 200 reviews ! Et donc j'attends toujours un sujet lol.

* * *

**Résumé du dernier chapitre: **Blaise et Harry se lâchent dans le parc lors d'un duel amical dérisoire, ce qui fait évacuer la tension et s'étonner leurs amis. Harry gagne un duel d'entraînement contre Dumbledore, et semble peu à peu prendre conscience de l'étendue de sa magie. Draco, qui assiste au combat, est abasourdi par son intensité. Nous sommes mardi 27 juin (si seulement c'était vrai là maintenant, je serais enfin en vacances vov).

* * *

_Height is the one for me  
It gives me all I need  
And helps me co-excist with the chill_

_  
You make me sick because I adore you so  
I love all the dirty tricks  
And twisted games you play on me_

_Space dementia, Muse_

* * *

Chapitre 15

Déferlantes

Draco essaya de se ressaisir, mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait avoir une tête hallucinée. Dumbledore et Harry arrivèrent alors vers lui.

« Ma foi, je ferais bien une sieste. » déclara Dumbledore en ouvrant la porte.

On était à l'heure du déjeuner, alors il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le hall.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser ici les garçons » annonça le directeur, s'avançant ensuite vers les escaliers de l'aile nord.

Harry soupira lourdement, et se dirigea à son tour vers ceux de l'aile ouest, maudissant tous les étages qui le séparaient de son dortoir.

Draco s'était senti fatigué rien qu'à la vue du brun. Il lui emboîta le pas vers la tour griffondor, ne pouvant se résoudre à simplement partir.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais ne lui fit aucune remarque. Il se retourna cependant bien rapidement vers lui.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il, continuant de marcher.

« C'était hallucinant » répondit Draco sans même réfléchir.

Harry le regarda d'un air étonné, puis rit légèrement.

« Je te demandais quelles erreurs j'ai commises. Pour les corriger. » précisa-t-il ensuite. « Je pensais pourtant que c'était la première chose que tu signalerais » sourit-il.

« Des erreurs ? » Draco réfléchit brièvement mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit autre que "stupéfiant" alors il abandonna. « Désolé mais j'ai vraiment pas fait attention » s'excusa-t-il.

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama Harry, interdit. « Mais enfin, tu nous as fixés tout du long »

« Mais je ne cherchais pas la faille ! Et puis c'était ahurissant, l'air était saturé de magie. J'avais un peu la tête ailleurs. » sourit Draco.

Harry le regarda bizarrement, mais laissa passer. Il était trop fatigué pour argumenter, même si ça allait mieux depuis quelques minutes.

« C'était quoi, le déplacement furtif ? » lui demanda soudain Draco. « Je ne t'ai même pas vu bouger. On aurait dit un transplanage, mais c'est impossible de transplaner à Hogwarts. En plus, tu serais réapparu plus tard avec un transplanage non ? »

« J'ai simplement augmenté ma vitesse à un point tel qu'il était impossible de voir le déplacement. Dumbledore l'a utilisé pendant une bonne partie du duel aussi pour me parer, mais à une échelle plus petite. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre. » expliqua Harry.

« Tu allais à quelle vitesse ? »

« Lumière. C'est la première fois que j'y arrivais » Harry fit un large sourire satisfait.

« …. La vitesse de la lumière ?! » Draco crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. C'était possible au moins ça ?

« Oui. Mais c'est très fatiguant. » développa Harry. « Et puis c'était dangereux… J'étais simplement en déplacement, donc il aurait pu m'atteindre pendant que je courais. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la vitesse maximale. »

« Et ça a superbement bien marché » approuva Draco, visionnant la scène.

« Oui ! » Harry sourit avec soulagement. « J'ai pu le,..le… J'ai battu Dumbledore. J'en reviens pas » bégaya-t-il presque, sans y croire.

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela.

Ils croisèrent alors trois élèves qui les regardèrent passer la bouche grande ouverte. Harry, en plus d'être humide de sueur, avait toujours une traînée de sang au coin des lèvres et une chemise complètement déchirée.

Le griffondor s'observa rapidement d'un air critique, passant une main gênée sur sa nuque.

« C'est vrai que je dois pas faire plaisir à voir » grimaça-t-il.

Draco le regarda de haut en bas et pensa que s'il n'y avait pas eu le sang sur son menton, on aurait pu croire qu'Harry venait de faire tout autre chose. Il détourna les yeux, mettant nerveusement ses mains dans les poches de son jean noir.

« Tu t'habilles en moldu toi ? » remarqua alors Harry, à la recherche de n'importe quelle phrase à sortir, du moment qu'elle comble le silence.

« Il fait chaud. » justifia-t-il. « Et Pansy tenait à ce que je les mette » ajouta-t-il ensuite, un peu morose.

« Ah.. » Le griffondor se sentit mal-à-l'aise et ne sut quoi répondre. Il observa discrètement Draco, qui avait la tête un peu baissée et marchait silencieusement. Ses cheveux brillaient chaque fois qu'il passait devant une fenêtre et que le soleil les caressait; cela provoquait des jeux d'ombre sur son visage.

Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame quelques minutes plus tard, et Harry s'arrêta.

« C'est gentil de m'avoir raccompagné Malfoy, même si j'avais pas vraiment besoin d'escorte » se moqua Harry.

« T'as l'air tellement crevé qu'on croirait que tu vas tomber » répliqua Draco.

« Et tu me rattraperais ? » Harry leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Évidemment. » répondit le serpentard d'un air désinvolte.

Le brun le regarda étrangement, et un silence désagréable s'installa.

« Bon je vais y aller » dit Draco en se détournant.

« Malfoy ! » le rappela alors le griffondor.

Il se retourna vers lui, attendant.

« Je pourrai te parler ? Euh, plus tard ? …Je suis trop crevé là. » demanda Harry.

« … Tu sais où me trouver » répondit simplement le blond, reprenant son chemin.

Harry donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et rentra dans sa salle commune.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le vendredi soir, Draco attendait toujours que Harry vienne lui parler d'il ne savait quoi - mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave, du moment qu'il venait. Il était devenu très irritable.

Il était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, ne démêlant rien de ses pensées embrouillées.

Il n'avait évidemment reçu aucune nouvelle de Pansy non plus. Il essayait de ne pas imaginer où elle pouvait bien se trouver à présent.

Il s'énervait lui-même, à attendre ainsi le bon vouloir d'Harry. Il n'arrivait même pas à penser à autre chose. Pourtant il avait tellement d'autres préoccupations bien plus importantes. Il se faisait l'effet d'un imbécile. Potter n'en valait même pas la peine.

C'était tellement frustrant. Et il voulait tellement sentir encore un peu de cette magie inhérente au corps du griffondor le frôler.

Il se demandait par moment ce qu'il lui avait pris au juste le 8 mai. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment, non. Cela aurait été ridicule de regretter à présent. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et il avait déballé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais, en y repensant parfois, il se disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas été dans son état normal. Il était un peu amer, en se disant que l'amour faisait faire des folies.

Et il avait été si faible, si émotif. Il s'en voulait.

Et plus il ressassait, plus il s'énervait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas sortir Harry de sa tête ?

Pourquoi Harry ne lui tombait pas dans les bras ?

Draco fixait le plafond banalement blanc qui s'offrait à ses yeux, ses paupières lourdes d'ennui se refermant de temps à autre.

Un air de musique lente flottait dans la chambre. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment duquel. Il se laissait bercer par le violon invisible qui résonnait à ses oreilles. C'étaient des notes parfois légères, parfois appuyées, qui semblaient pianoter son cœur. La musique virevoltait par moment, puis se retenait, sourde, amère.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les constellations n'étaient pas visibles ce soir-là. Harry s'assit auprès de Blaise en regardant leur absence. Il se sentit un peu triste, inexplicablement.

Ils se rejoignaient parfois sur l'un des nombreux parapets d'Hogwarts. Blaise ne savait pas comment, mais le griffondor le retrouvait toujours.

« Salut » fit le serpentard, sans détacher son regard du ciel.

Harry répondit d'un signe de tête.

L'été récent s'annonçait chaud, si l'on en croyait la douceur ambiante de l'atmosphère cette nuit-là. Le ciel d'encre n'abritait qu'un quartier de lune bien pâle.

Blaise sortit de sa poche un petit paquet rouge, qu'il ouvrit machinalement pour en extirper une cigarette, en proposant une à Harry. Le griffondor le regarda avec stupéfaction.

« C'est une manie chez vous de vous pourrir la santé ? » renifla-t-il ensuite, dépité.

« Quoi ? » Blaise se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

« Je veux dire que vous fumez. Toi, et Draco. »

« … Et alors ? » Blaise regarda sa cigarette suspicieusement, mais ne vit pas vraiment où Harry voulait en venir. Puis il sembla comprendre quelque chose. « Ah attend tu parles des moldus ? Draco m'en avait parlé. Ils tombent malades ? »

« … Pas les sorciers ? » demanda le griffondor stupéfait.

« Les cigarettes sorcières sont différentes. » l'informa Blaise. « Mais les moldues sont moins chères, alors bon, je prend les moldues. »

« Mais tu.. »

« Je jette un sort dessus. » le coupa Blaise.

Harry le regarda d'un air peu convaincu.

« Mais pourquoi Draco ne m'a rien dit alors ? » contrecarra-t-il.

Blaise détourna le regard d'un air embarrassé.

« Il ne jette pas toujours le sort, je crois. »

Harry le regarda un long moment, sans vraiment comprendre.

« Je peux essayer ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Jamais fumé ? Griffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles. » se moqua Blaise, allumant sa tige de tabac d'un mouvement de baguette.

Harry roula des yeux, puis porta une cigarette à sa bouche, l'allumant en chemin d'un bref geste de la main.

« Hé comment tu fais ça ?! » s'exclama le serpentard. « Apprend moi. »

« Pas une chance. » rit Harry. Il aspira doucement, sous le regard inquisiteur du serpentard. Il grimaça « C'est vraiment pas terrible »

Il éloigna le bâton incandescent, alors que Blaise recrachait lui une longue bouffée de fumée.

« Pitié Potter, tu n'appelles pas ça fumer quand même ? »

« …. Je n'y trouve aucun plaisir. »

« J'essaye pas de te convaincre »

Harry roula des yeux.

« Dans deux jours, c'est la fin des vacances » déclara tranquillement Blaise, observant avec circonspection les profondeurs invisibles du parc.

Le griffondor ne répondit rien.

« Ils reviendront pas. Je le sais. Mais je peux même pas m'empêcher d'espérer. J'suis con hein ? » continua le serpentard.

« J'dirais pas ça. » contredit Harry, fixant les quelques flammes qu'il faisait jouer sur ses doigts. « Je ne suis pas à ta place… Et aucun de mes amis n'est parti. Je ne vais pas te dire que je te comprends vraiment. Mais je crois que je peux imaginer »

« Ouais.. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce connard de Nott… » commença le serpentard amèrement

« Nott joue double jeu. » annonça alors Harry.

« Quoi ?! » Blaise se retourna vers lui d'un air indigné.

« Je suis aussi surpris que toi. Enfin, j'étais. Mais finalement, c'était un peu évident. Je veux dire, il n'a jamais traîné avec vous. » expliqua Harry.

« Quoi avec Draco ? Tout ceux qui traînaient avec lui ont été répertoriés mangemorts ? C'est un peu dur non ? Surtout quand on voit ce que ça a donné. » dit Blaise avec amertume. « Et puis, je ne traînais pas particulièrement avec Draco avant. Je suis répertorié dans quoi ? D'ailleurs je ne suis pas tout le temps avec eux. C'est dégueulasse de nous classer comme ça » murmura-t-il d'un ton énervé. « Nott.. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait au juste ? .. J'y crois pas, il était clairement mangemort. Je veux dire, c'est limite s'il ne s'en vantait pas.» reprit-il.

« Il est venu nous voir un peu avant son départ. Il maîtrise parfaitement les techniques de l'esprit, occlumencie particulièrement. Dumbledore était même surpris. On l'a interrogé sous véritaserum. Il espionne pour nous. » expliqua Harry.

« Vous ?.. Pourquoi tu me racontes ça, je pourrais très bien aller le dénoncer direct. » demanda ensuite Blaise.

« Je ne pense pas que tu le feras. Tu me l'as dit, tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? »

« …Excuse moi, j'ai un peu de mal à me dire qu'une panthère m'a espionné durant plus d'un mois. »

« Exagère pas quand même »

« Je ne crois pas vraiment exagérer. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Nott… J'y crois pas. » soupira alors Blaise, comme perdu. « Il est fou. Comment il va faire en face de Tu-sais-qui ? »

« Voldemort ne pourra pas lire son esprit. »

« Vol.. »Blaise resserra son poing nerveusement. « Vold.. Putain Potter comment tu fais pour dire son nom si facilement ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Harry le regarda d'un air amusé.

« Je n'ai pas été élevé dans la peur de son nom. Et je trouve ridicule de ne pas réussir à le prononcer. »

« Merci. » grimaça le serpentard. « Vol… » Il se mordit la langue, mais n'y parvint pas non plus. C'était simplement impossible, avec toutes les barrières qu'on lui avait imposées enfant. « Vold.. »

« Voldy ? » tenta Harry.

Blaise se retourna vers lui d'un air éberlué et éclata de rire.

« Ouais c'est ça, je crois que ça va être encore moins facile à dire. » se reprit-il ensuite.

Harry secoua la tête avec dérision.

« Tu sais, tu me parlais de Draco parfois. » dit-il alors. « Quand j'étais en animagus. » précisa-t-il.

« Possible. Il me prend tellement la tête. » sourit Blaise avec ironie.

« Je peux comprendre. »

« T'inquiète, t'es encore pire. » répliqua le serpentard.

Harry sourit, pas le moins du monde offusqué.

« Je voudrais que tu m'expliques, enfin si tu veux, ce que tu avais commencé à me dire… » lui annonça-t-il.

« C'est-à-dire ?…. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais t'apprendre. » Blaise reporta son attention au pied de la tour. « J'ai beau t'emmerder avec cette histoire, je n'ai pas bien compris non plus ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Si tu crois qu'on était au courant, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Maintenant, je peux comprendre que tu attendes… je ne sais trop quoi. Après tout c'est extrêmement bizarre. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour l'état lamentable dans lequel il s'est mis, parce qu'il s'y est mis tout seul justement. Tu n'as même pas profité de la situation…je veux dire, si la situation avait été inversée.. ça ne se serait certainement pas passé comme ça. » Blaise soupira lourdement.

Ils ruminèrent chacun de leur côté un bon moment, sans vraiment se soucier l'un de l'autre.

« Tu lui as dit que j'étais un animagus ? » demanda soudain Harry.

« Non, il ne le sait pas. » Blaise le regarda moqueusement. Le griffondor sembla rassuré, et il laissa là ce sujet.

« Tu m'as dit un jour qu'il était incompréhensible… » reprit-il, après quelques secondes de silence. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai dit ça ? » Blaise haussa les épaules. « Je suis vraiment bavard alors… »Il sembla songeur. « Tu crois que je devrais aller voir un psychomage ? » ajouta-t-il ironiquement. Il n'attendit pas de réponse. « Draco…Je sais pas, je suppose qu'il est borné, égoïste.. Manipulateur aussi. »

_Et la liste est longue_, pensa Harry.

« Mais il a du cran quand il faut, et je sais qu'il ne nous lâchera pas. Il a beau dire tout ce qu'il veut… C'est un ami formidable. Enfin, quand il veut. » sourit Blaise.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Harry avec incrédulité. « Mais pourquoi incompréhensible ? » se reprit-il.

« Il est sensé - qu'est-ce que je raconte, il est même foutrement intelligent, c'en est dégoûtant parfois. » Blaise roula des yeux. « Enfin bref, il sait comme nous tous qu'il a signé son arrêt de mort en tournant le dos au Lord. Pourtant il l'a fait. Et il sait qu'il n'aura rien de bien de l'autre côté. »

« Quoi rien de bien ?! Je rêve, s'il choisit de se battre contre Voldemort c'est son problème. »

« Mais il risque de mourir, pour rien. »

« Comme tout le monde. »

« Non... Il se dévoue pour une cause en laquelle il croit peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Mais si ce côté-là gagne, qu'est-ce qui l'attendra ? Ses amis et sa famille seront morts ou en prison… »

« Mais il aura de nouveaux amis.. »

« Honnêtement ? Franchement Harry, ce ne seront que des connaissances…Peut-être qu'ils se respecteront mutuellement, mais on sait très bien que vous le haïssez, ou le dénigrez tout simplement. » ajouta Blaise en jetant un regard appuyé à Harry.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, je .. ! Je lui ai parlé. » s'exclama le brun.

« Ah ? » demanda curieusement le serpentard. « Quand ? »

« Je… Y a pas longtemps. Je veux dire.. On se parle parfois. Normal. »

« Je croyais que tu le détestais ? » Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne peux plus vraiment le détester… » soupira Harry.

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler non plus. » objecta alors le serpentard.

« J'ai besoin de lui parler. » Harry remua, mal à l'aise.

« Besoin ? » Blaise ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Pour certaines choses. » claqua sèchement la voix d'Harry.

« Vraiment ? » demanda moqueusement Blaise.

« Oh ça va ! Il est sympa, point final, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je vais pas le renvoyer bouler chaque fois que je le vois. En plus, je me prends assez de remarques. » s'exclama le griffondor.

« Hé du calme ! T'énerve pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire d'aller l'emmerder…surtout que ça retombe souvent sur moi après. » grimaça Blaise.

« Ah bon ? » rit légèrement Harry.

« Ouais.. » sourit Blaise. « Depuis que… depuis que Pansy est partie. » acheva-t-il tristement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hé, Malfoy ! » Harry interpella Draco au détour d'un couloir, lorsqu'il le croisa par hasard le dimanche après-midi.

Le blond, relativement pressé, et n'ayant pas envie de lui parler, ne lui adressa qu'un bref regard, sans s'arrêter.

Le griffondor se figea, interloqué. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il prenait à Draco, puis haussa les épaules, et continua son chemin.

Il céda une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, intrigué par le comportement du serpentard. Il lui avait dit de venir le trouver quand il le voudrait, et maintenant… Harry ne comprenait pas. Il soupira fortement, et sortit la carte des Maraudeurs.

Malfoy restait immobile, tout en haut des tours, à quelques mètres de la volière.

Harry prit sa forme animagus, après être sorti de la salle commune, et se dirigea lentement vers le haut de la tour. Malfoy avait déjà vu la panthère, il n'allait pas lui lancer de sort.

Le griffondor monta les marches lentement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire la prochaine fois qu'il irait voir Malfoy, pour savoir si ses recherches sur Voldemort avançaient.

Il mit un peu de temps à retrouver le serpentard. Mais il ne se sentit pas à sa place lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Assis à même le sol, sur la passerelle entre deux tours, les genoux ramenés vers lui, caressant d'une main, délicatement mais sans attention, un faucon noir posé sur son avant-bras. Sa tête était penchée en arrière, et ses yeux semblaient scruter le ciel.

Son rapace claquait du bec de temps à autre, pendant qu'il lissait ses plumes. Harry l'observa, mais Draco ne le voyait pas.

Puis le blond se leva brusquement, et s'accouda au muret, recevant juste à temps un petit hibou de couleur claire. Il détacha rapidement le rouleau de parchemin de la patte du volatile, et celui-ci s'envola aussitôt. Le serpentard sembla soupirer longuement, avant de dérouler la missive.

Sa main se crispa sur le papier jauni, qui se froissa sous son poing. Harry vit avec effarement une larme couler sur sa joue.

La lettre s'échappa de sa prise, et Draco se retourna pour la rattraper. Elle était déjà aux pieds de la panthère.

Le serpentard écarquilla les yeux et se redressa vivement, effaçant d'un geste de la main le vestige d'eau sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » soupira-t-il alors, en s'avançant vers lui. Harry recula jusqu'à ce que la pierre l'arrête, et regarda avec appréhension le serpentard s'approcher.

« Hé du calme, je vais pas te manger » sourit Draco. « Je suis ami avec Blaise après tout… Il m'en voudrait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose »

Harry se détendit un peu, et accepta la main que tendait le serpentard. Il sentait tous ses poils se hérisser, mais il ne voulait pas attirer trop d'attention.

« Là… » Le blond s'accroupit devant l'animal, ses doigts grattant toujours cet endroit, juste derrière son oreille, qui lui donnait envie de ronronner.

Draco se demanda un moment si c'était bien correct ce qu'il faisait - après tout, Harry ne savait pas qu'il était au courant pour son animagus. Il sourit gentiment en regardant le museau finement dessiné de l'animal, qui rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il cessa partiellement sa caresse.

Il soupira, s'approchant un peu plus du félin. « Des yeux si verts… »

La panthère voulut s'éloigner un peu, mais Draco entoura son cou d'un bras, le retenant juste le temps de lui souffler à l'oreille « Je sais qui tu es. »

Sa main se referma sur une nuque chaude, et il eut à peine le temps d'inspirer l'odeur qui le submergeait qu'Harry se relevait et s'écartait brusquement.

« J'étais sûr que tu rougirais » sourit Draco, les yeux dans le vague.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Tu savais que c'était moi ! » s'exclama Harry, les joues effectivement colorées.

Le blond le contempla d'un air légèrement ennuyé.

« Parce que j'en avais envie ? » Il détourna le regard, retournant scruter le ciel, adossé au mur.

« Qu-quoi ? »

« Honnêtement, tu crois que tu peux venir m'espionner quand bon te semble, sans conséquences ? » remarqua froidement le blond, le visage maintenant tourné vers lui.

« Non… Je ne venais pas pour t'espionner… » Harry se tordit les mains nerveusement.

« Ah oui ? » fit le serpentard, sceptique. « Alors pourquoi tu t'étais transformé ? Et ne me dis pas que tu es arrivé ici par hasard. »

« … D'accord, je suis venu, mais je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas répondu » tiqua le brun. « Comment tu sais que je suis un animagus ? »

« Je te l'ai dit » Draco sourit. « Les yeux .»

« Te moque pas de moi.. » maugréa Harry.

Le blond ricana. « Blaise me l'a dit. Et puis, après votre petit duel l'autre jour, ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre. » fit-il remarquer.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il s'en voulut, il n'aurait pas du faire confiance à Blaise là-dessus.

« Malfoy… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ne prend pas cet air-là… Tu sais de quoi je parle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre ? Et au sujet de Voldemort ? »

« Et à part ça, tu ne m'espionnes pas ? » répondit avec morgue le serpentard

« Peut-être un peu. » admit Harry. « Mais ça ne change pas mes questions. »

Draco leva vers lui des yeux étonnamment fatigués. Il s'approcha et lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait récupérée.

« Aide moi ? » lut Harry. L'écriture dénotait de nombreux tremblements, et une goutte d'eau tachait le papier. Le regard du brun retomba sur la deuxième et dernière phrase de la missive. « Ils sont fous » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il devina avec tristesse l'auteur du billet. « C'est Pansy ? »

« Oui... Je crois que je ne la reverrai pas de sitôt. » rit faiblement le serpentard.

« Pourquoi est-elle partie ? »

« Elle ne savait pas. Comment c'est, là-bas.. »

« Malfoy, je… Je suis vraiment navré. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. » murmura Harry.

« Navré ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute Potter. » le reprit Draco.

« Je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose. La prophétie, tout ça… Toi, tu arrives et tu me sors plein de phrases grandiloquentes, tu es…gentil ; et en fait, je ne peux juste… rien faire pour t'aider. » soupira le brun. « Je ne peux rien faire pour aider personne. »

« C'est déjà gentil de venir là, même si ce n'est pas à des fins louables. » constata le serpentard.

Harry rit légèrement.

« Et, tu as des problèmes avec Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça » répliqua Draco.

« Je le fais quand même. Alors ? »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe. Voldemort avait l'air de me vouloir comme mangemort… C'est tout. »

« Y a rien de très surprenant. » remarqua Harry.

« Hmm. »

« Tu vas le dire à Blaise, pour le mot de Parkinson ? »

« Aucune idée. Tu es ami avec lui ? » demanda alors Draco.

« Euh.. Il m'a attrapé sous forme de panthère. » Le brun rit nerveusement, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Il est un peu impulsif quand même, non ? Bref, il a fini par trouver que j'étais moi, et puis voilà.. On n'est pas « amis » non plus. Il est sympa, c'est tout. »

« Sympa, c'est tout.. » répéta distraitement le blond.

« Ouais. Vous êtes sympas. » Harry regarda résolument vers le sol.

« Les serpentards ne sont pas « sympas » Harry. » sourit Draco.

« Oh, ça déroge à votre code d'honneur, ou je ne sais quoi ? » dit le brun d'un ton ironique.

« Notre quoi ? » Le serpentard secoua doucement la tête, amusé. « Tu maîtrises les élémentals ? » demanda-t-il soudain. « C'est ce que tu as fait pendant le duel. Tu t'en es servi. »

« Oui… Oui, c'est vrai. » confirma Harry, mal à l'aise.

« J'en ai un, moi aussi. » indiqua Draco.

« Tu le connais ? Mais je croyais que plus personne ne faisait le test ?! » s'étonna le griffondor.

« Les traditions ont la vie dure. »

« Oh. Et c'est quoi ? Ton élément ? » questionna Harry, curieux.

« … Toi d'abord. »

« Euh. C'est-à-dire que… Enfin. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai les quatre. » avoua Harry.

« … Tu peux me les montrer ? » demanda Draco avec intérêt.

« Ça ne te surprend pas ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Pas vraiment » sourit l'autre.

Harry se surprit à répondre avec enthousiasme à son sourire, alors qu'il joignait ses mains. Il les écarta lentement, développant entre elles une sphère de lumière divisée en quatre. Chaleur et vent s'y mêlaient, entourées d'eau et de terre.

Draco observa avec fascination les éléments se recouper encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente étourdi par la démonstration. Harry cassa le sort.

« Voilà ! » conclut-il avec enjouement. « Et toi au fait, ton élément ? » reprit-il.

Draco le regarda avec une certaine tendresse, avant de répondre doucement, qu'il s'agissait de l'eau.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry descendit de la tour environ une heure plus tard, ayant cherché avec Draco des solutions à ses problèmes, mais sans résultat concluant. Voldemort pouvait avoir n'importe quelle motivation.

Finalement, Harry avait aimé discuter avec le serpentard ; cela lui avait permis de ne plus songer à ses propres soucis. Il rentra à la tour griffondor tranquillement, et y retrouva Ron et Hermione, avec lesquels il s'affala joyeusement dans les fauteuils de la salle commune.

Les cours reprenaient le lendemain, à leur plus grand déplaisir.

« Je n'ai pas fini le devoir de potions.. » soupira Hermione d'un air fatigué.

« Et alors ? Moi non plus j'ai rien fini. » Ron haussa des épaules.

« … » La brune ne fit même pas l'effort de répondre.

« Au fait Harry, tes entraînements se passent bien ? » demanda alors le roux. « Tu ne nous en parles plus… Et ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Rémus. »

« Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps.. Les rares fois où il vient il repart dès la séance finie. Je crois qu'il fait des recherches pour l'Ordre. »

« De quel genre ? » s'intéressa Hermione.

« Aucune idée. Il ne veut pas en parler.. » Harry haussa des épaules. « … Dîtes… Vous pensez que je peux être ami… avec Malfoy ? »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Avec Malfoy ? » Le roux fit une grimace.

« Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça Harry ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec lui ? » La préfète le scruta avec curiosité.

« Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas. » Harry regarda pensivement la cheminée. « Il a des ennuis à cause de Voldemort je crois.. En fait, en laissant ça de côté, il faut que je travaille avec lui pour l'Ordre. »

« Ah ? Ils auraient pu te mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre. » fit remarquer Ron. « Malfoy le sait ? »

« Non. Dumbledore me l'a dit il y a pas longtemps. Il a dit que nous aurions une mission spéciale dès que.. Que nous ne serions plus là. » soupira le brun.

« Quelle mission ? » s'étonna Hermione.  
« Il n'a rien dit de plus. »

« Et ça ne t'intrigue pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! Mais vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? C'est Dumbledore. » Harry fit une grimace agacée.

« … Il devrait nous mettre plus au courant. Je ne crois pas qu'il nous aide en nous cachant tout. » déclara lentement Hermione, en pesant ses mots. « Je… J'ai peur à l'idée de partir d'ici. » avoua-t-elle. « Il ne nous reste que deux mois. »

« De toute façon, je suppose que Dumbledore va me retenir au QG. » dit amèrement le brun. « Et vous aussi, non ? Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi Hermione ? » demanda-t-il, soudain effrayé.

La brune baissa les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai venir au QG Harry. Je ne serai pas d'une très grande utilité là-bas. Je ne peux pas vous embarrasser. » Ron voulut s'interposer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. Mais réfléchissez, ça ne sera pas comme les autres étés ! Ils n'auront pas le temps de se préoccuper de nous… Je ne veux pas être un poids pour l'Ordre. » Elle soupira. « Bien sûr, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider… et entrer dans l'Ordre. Mais Dumbledore ne semble pas vouloir nous y autoriser. »

« Quoi ?! » s'étonna Harry. « Comment ça tu n'y es pas autorisée ?… Ron ? »

Le roux détourna les yeux à son tour.

« Il considère, qu'étant donné nos relations, nous ferions une cible parfaite. Et un souci en plus pour toi. » expliqua-t-il avec rancœur.

Harry ne put rien dire ; il ne fit qu'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« On peut comprendre Harry… C'est juste… Harry, je veux rester avec toi. Je ne serai pas un poids. Je suis sûre que je peux aider, pour des recherches ou n'importe quoi. » reprit Hermione avec assurance. « Je ne te laisserai pas maintenant. »

« Et moi non plus. » acquiesça Ron avec calme. « Si l'on ne peut pas rentrer dans l'Ordre, on sera sans doute du côté du Ministère. Et le nouveau ministre ne me semble pas bien plus brillant que l'ancien… » continua-t-il d'un air sombre. « On ne pourra pas poursuivre nos études, à moins de partir à l'étranger. »

« Les écoles ont toutes fermé ?! » réagit enfin le brun, estomaqué.

« Oui. Les menaces sont trop grandes, il serait bien trop facile à Voldemort de les viser et de massacrer les jeunes générations réticentes. Je sais que tu ne t'es même pas renseigné pour l'après Hogwarts Harry… On ne voulait pas t'inquiéter encore plus. » expliqua Hermione.

« Dean et Seamus partent aux États-Unis je crois. Neville reste et veut se battre. » indiqua Ron.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, et se perdit un moment dans ses pensées.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si vous n'entrez pas dans l'Ordre ? Le QG était sûr au moins. Le terrier n'est plus habitable. Et toi Hermione, tu ne vas pas chez tes parents ?! » Il se redressa avec effroi. « C'est bien trop dangereux ! Je… Je vais faire quelque chose, insister auprès de Dumbledore, mais vous venez avec moi. » murmura-t-il, légèrement pâle.

Hermione posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, très crispée sur l'accoudoir.

« On te suivra Harry. » déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Une fois de plus, j'avais prévu plus d'évènements dans ce chapitre… Mais il aurait été trop long si j'y avais inclus tout ce que je voulais. Donc la suite dans deux semaines, avec le chapitre 16 que j'apprécie tout particulièrement ;-)

En attendant, faîtes moi part de vos impressions sur ce chapitre ! Ça m'aide beaucoup :-)

Mel'


	17. Douleurs

**Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame, updates longues à venir

**Avertissement :**possibles passages à caractère violent, possible description de scènes à caractère sexuel (pourquoi j'entends des « mais alors y a de l'espoir ?! » en arrière plan ?)

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, le 6 n'est pas pris en compte

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de J.... (sob)

_Note : Je suis désolée pour les deux semaines de retard sur la publication de ce chapitre. J'avais vraiment trop de travail à faire pour le finir à temps. Pour me faire pardonner, celui-ci est particulièrement long. Et puis j'essayerai de mettre un chapitre la semaine prochaine… Mais il va vraiment falloir m'encourager avec des reviews ;-) Au fait pour ceux et celles qui seraient intéressés, la Saint-Valentin m'a inspirée cette année lol, un nouvel OS dans la série des A consommer a vu le jour. Et je pense le publier bah d'ici une semaine ou deux, ainsi que l'OS que je dois à Sinelune. Faites moi plaisir, et allez les lire :p_

_Autre information, je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous lisaient I might be wrong (sinon le lien est dispo dans ma bio huhu)... Et bien, cela fait vraiment longtemps que je ne l'ai pas mise à jour, et pourtant le manuscrit est terminé depuis bien des mois. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de taper ces chapitres. Si cela vous intéresse, ça serait gentil de me le dire, que je sache quelle histoire updater..._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le chapitre !_

_Note 2: Moi qui étais contente d'avoir presque fini ce chapitre en début de soirée… J'ai regardé les Césars. Et ben voilà, il est minuit quarante et il me reste encore plein de choses à écrire… Vais encore me coucher à je sais pas quelle heure ! Ce que je ferais pas pour vous, amis lecteurs lol.  
… Ah mais je pouvais pas manquer Guillaume Canet ! … Et puis Jude Law bien sûr ! (« Allez au cinéma, c'est sexy. ») Huhuhu._

_**Rars:** Merci beaucoup à Minou, et à P'tit lion (ta review m'a énormément touchée, et motivée à écrire la fin de chapitre)._

Musique d'accompagnement sur ce chapitre: _In Capulet's tomb - Nino Rota (la musique classique aide vraiment à se concentrer :-) ) et puis plein d'autres_

**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **Harry et Draco sympathisent. Draco reçoit des nouvelles de Pansy, au plus mal. Dumbledore refuse l'accès à l'Ordre de Ron et Hermione.

* * *

_And when I get that feeling  
I can no longer slide  
I can no longer run  
No no  
And when I get that feeling  
I can no longer hide  
For it's no longer fun  
No no_

Well, you can say what you want  
But it won't change my mind  
I'll feel the same  
About you  
And you can tell me your reasons  
But it won't change my feelings  
I'll feel the same  
About you

_Say what you want, Texas_

(en passant, rah leur concert était absolument génial à Bercy en mai

I so looooooooooooove Texaaaaaaaaaaaaas)

* * *

Chapitre 16

Douleurs

Le professeur Dumbledore fut absent ce dimanche soir là, et les lundi et mardi suivants également. Harry se sentait nerveux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Et s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider ses amis ? Et si, finalement, tout ce qu'il pourrait tenter n'aboutissait qu'à l'échec ? Seraient-ils dans tous les cas en sécurité avec lui ?

Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il raison... Si Ron et Hermione restaient à ses côtés, ils pourraient devenir des cibles prisées des mangemorts. Mais ils connaissaient parfaitement bien ces risques, et ils n'en démordaient pas pour autant. S'ils voulaient se battre, ils en avaient le droit comme les autres ; et Dumbledore n'avait plus à tenter de les préserver. Cette tendance maladive à les éloigner du danger que le directeur avait prise après leur cinquième année agaçait Harry depuis un bon moment, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Dumbledore en arriverait là.

Il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Paradoxalement, alors qu'Harry avait été soumis à des séries impressionnantes d'entraînements, à des duels et combats d'un niveau que peu de sorciers étaient capables de soutenir, tout cela en vue de futures batailles, il lui était strictement interdit de participer d'une quelconque manière à un combat en dehors de situations exceptionnelles. Selon les plans de l'Ordre, il devrait se cacher jusqu'au "combat final", comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler. Il ne serait habilité qu'aux missions de renseignements, missions de l'ombre.

Il ne l'acceptait pas, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas aller contre les décisions de l'Ordre. Il pensait pourtant être un bon élément potentiel aux batailles...

Lorsqu'il monta avec lassitude les marches tourbillonnantes qui menaient au bureau directorial, il ne pensait pas y trouver le Professeur Dumbledore. Pourtant, l'écho de sa voix lui parvint lorsqu'il asséna trois coups distincts sur le bois de sa porte. Il ouvrit.

Harry fut quelque peu surpris par la vue du dos de Snape, posté devant une fenêtre. Le sombre maître des potions ne lui accorda qu'un léger hochement de tête à son entrée (ce qui était déjà un progrès phénoménal, comparé à leurs attitudes respectives des années précédentes). Dumbledore le salua d'un grand sourire.

« Harry. Assieds toi. »

Le griffondor hésita légèrement avant de prendre place dans l'un des confortables fauteuils qui ornaient la pièce. Être debout lui donnait toujours plus d'assurance.

« Je ne vous interromps pas j'espère ? » s'enquit-il poliment.

« Severus et moi avions fini. » Le vieil homme le regarda soudain sérieusement. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Je crois que vous le savez déjà... » Le brun tourna ses yeux vers Snape, qui l'observait lui-même avec, semblait-il, une once d'intérêt.

« J'ai bien peur que nous en ayons déjà discuté également, Harry. » répondit peut-être un peu fermement Dumbledore.

« Mais vous n'avez pas pris en considération ma demande, Professeur. » tiqua le griffondor.

« Severus, voulez vous bien sortir ? » demanda alors Dumbledore en tournant la tête vers l'homme.

« Si cela ne dérange pas Potter, je souhaiterais rester Albus. Nous n'avions pas exactement fini, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il, un brin ironique.

« Peu importe. » Harry haussa les épaules, et Dumbledore eut l'air vaguement contrarié. « Monsieur, vous persistez à vouloir m'écarter des batailles, et bien que je ne le comprenne pas entièrement, je m'y plierai. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'arracher Ron et Hermione. » annonça-t-il immédiatement.

« Harry… » Le vieil homme soupira. « Tes amis t'ont jusqu'ici bien aidé, et je reconnais leur valeur. Mais ils ne pourront pas tenir les batailles contre des mangemorts comme MacNair ou Nott. Vous en êtes conscients, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance d'en arriver là. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de les envoyer au combat, alors qu'ils pourraient nous aider plus tard. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas les laisser venir au QG ? Hermione ne pourra rien faire chez ses parents ! Si elle exerce de la magie, elle sera bien trop facilement repérée. »

« Miss Granger pourra parfaitement aider au Ministère. L'administration est également cruciale en temps de guerre, il n'y a pas que les combats Harry. Il en va de même pour Ronald Weasley. Vous nous serez bien plus utiles de cette manière qu'en vous faisant tuer à la première occasion. »

« Mais enfin nous ne sommes pas inconscients ! Et ils pourraient tout aussi bien aider aux informations de l'Ordre, aux stratégies et autres, sans avoir à participer aux combats puisque vous ne le voulez pas. Et on ne peut de toute façon pas dire que le Ministère s'embarrasse de tels scrupules. » s'énerva le brun.

« Il n'a pas tort Albus. » ricana Snape.

« Le Ministère n'envoie plus les jeunes au combat, Severus, vous le savez autant que moi. » répliqua Dumbledore d'un air préoccupé.

« Pourquoi ? » lança alors Harry.

« … »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous ne nous informez pas de ce qu'il se passe au dehors ? Pourquoi ne rien nous dire ?! Pourquoi on n'envoie plus les « jeunes » ?! » persista-t-il.

« Vous pourriez lui dire Albus… Avant que je ne le fasse. » intervint le maître des potions, sous le regard surpris d'Harry.

Dumbledore sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis se résigner à lui expliquer la situation.

« Tu ne devras le dire à aucun de tes amis Harry. »

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement.

« L'information n'a pas été rendue publique, mais la situation est alarmante, en réalité. Si les plus jeunes ne sont plus envoyés au combat, c'est parce qu'ils y perdent la raison. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire, au sens figuré n'est-ce pas ? » le coupa Harry sans comprendre.

« Justement non. Nous n'avons pas encore résolu la clé de ce comportement, mais beaucoup de nouvelles recrues ont disparu sans laisser de traces lors des batailles. On les pensait mortes. Mais elles ont été revues du côté des mangemorts peu de temps après. »

« Elles n'auraient pas tout simplement changé de camp ? » demanda Harry, d'un air peu convaincu.

« Je te parle d'une centaine de nouveaux aurors Harry. Le seul point commun qu'on ait trouvé, c'est qu'ils on tous entre 18 et 20 ans. »

« Ils les contrôlent par imperium ? » interrogea le griffondor.

« C'est impossible sur autant de personnes Potter. » intervint Snape. « Ce que ne dit pas Albus, c'est que ces nouveaux mangemorts ne participent que très peu de temps aux combats, puisqu'ils meurent d'eux-mêmes en même pas une heure. Vidés de toute énergie vitale. »

« Quoi ? .. Mais.. Comment ? » Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Severus venait justement de m'apprendre de quoi meurent ces hommes. » soupira ce dernier. « Ce sont des cobayes humains, en réalité. »

« Rien de bien nouveau, il en a toujours été ainsi ; mais ça n'avait jamais pris une telle envergure. » continua Snape. « Il semble que Voldemort cherche à concentrer le maximum de vie afin d'expérimenter un nouveau rituel. Il serait plutôt bien d'empêcher cela, si vous voulez mon avis. » déclara-t-il cyniquement.

« Il peut conserver la vie de ses mangemorts ?! » demanda le griffondor, éberlué.

« C'est très difficile, et très long à faire. Souvent, ses expériences ratent. Ces "ratés", s'ils ne sont pas morts, sont alors renvoyés sur le champ de bataille, où ils tiennent environ une heure. Leur énergie ayant été totalement pompée, la magie leur permet de tenir peu de temps, et elle s'évanouit en même temps que leurs sorts. Les expériences les rendent fous, et sur le champ de bataille ils agissent comme des pantins et envoient sorts sur sorts avant de mourir de fatigue. » expliqua succinctement Snape.

Harry avala péniblement sa salive.

« Combien survivent ? »

« Aux expériences ? Aucun. Seules deux personnes n'ont pas été retrouvées, et nous pensons qu'elles sont les seules pour lesquelles l'expérience a réussi. Elles sont donc mortes aussi, dans tous les cas. »

« Severus. » interrompit Dumbledore. « Je pense qu'Harry en sait maintenant suffisamment. »

« Pourquoi ne prend-il que des jeunes ? »

« Nous l'ignorons. Il semblerait que l'expérience ne puisse se faire qu'avec des gens de cet âge. »

« Mais .. Dans tous les cas, il peut enlever n'importe qui ! Les batailles lui laissaient plus d'opportunités, mais s'il n'y trouve plus de proies, il pourra très bien en enlever ailleurs. »

« C'est là le seul point intéressant Harry. Il ne le fait pas. » répondit Dumbledore. « Severus a fini par découvrir qu'il fallait que les victimes soient dans un état particulier. Qu'elles aient tout d'abord l'envie de combattre, et se déclarent donc ennemies, et qu'elles luttent pour leur vie. »

« Mais n'importe qui ressentirait ça, une fois emprisonné. Il n'y a pas besoin de combattre. »

« Nous le savons Harry. Mais… »

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, beaucoup se résignent et perdent espoir, lorsqu'ils sont capturés. » rectifia Snape.

« Mais, il semble que d'autres éléments interviennent également. » continua Dumbledore. « Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais les victimes sont toujours enlevées par huit. Et ce sont généralement des équipiers, des personnes liées par le combat. »

« Pourquoi huit personnes ? » demanda le brun.

« Le nombre doit importer dans le rituel, mais nous n'en savons à vrai dire rien. »

« Pourquoi n'en savez-vous pas plus ? » demanda alors Harry à Snape. « Je pensais que vous auriez une place importante dans l'expérimentation… »

« Vous m'accordez trop d'importance Potter. Je suis un maître des potions, pas un alchimiste. »

« Alchimiste ? »

« Il en existe peu, et c'est là que réside aussi notre espoir. » expliqua Dumbledore. « Mais nous savons que deux d'entre eux travaillent avec Voldemort. »

Harry se tut un long moment.

« N'existe-t-il pas un moyen d'échapper aux enlèvements ? Comment peuvent-ils se faire arracher aux champs de bataille ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Au départ, c'était plus facile car personne ne s'y attendait. Mais ils trouvent le moyen de faire transplaner massivement les personnes visées. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé comment, mais Severus pense avoir une idée d'empêcher cela. Même s'il y aura toujours le risque d'imperium, ou d'usage de portoloins, nous pourrons normalement le prévenir en s'y préparant. Il nous faut trouver le moyen d'empêcher ces transplanages avant tout. Une fois cela fait, nous pourrons nous permettre d'envoyer les jeunes au combat. » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Quelle est votre idée ? » questionna Harry, en regardant Snape.

« Ce n'en est pas vraiment une, Potter. » répliqua celui-ci. « Il se trouve simplement que j'ai entendu parler d'un vieil enchantement, transmis de génération en génération dans la famille Malfoy. Et Lucius ne semble pas s'être gêné pour en divulguer le secret, contrairement à la tradition, et à ce qu'il jurait il y a des années. » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

« Vous pensez que Draco en connaît le secret ? » s'étonna Harry.

« C'est probable. Mais rien ne nous dit qu'il existe un contre sort. En inventer un prendra des mois. » maugréa le professeur.

« … Je crois mesurer l'ampleur du problème, Professeur. » reprit lentement le griffondor, s'adressant à Dumbledore. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela empêcherait Ron et Hermione d'intégrer l'Ordre. »

« Parce que la probabilité de rencontre avec des mangemorts, quelque soit notre fonction, reste de 90 pour 100 Potter. Et que tous les membres de l'Ordre âgés de 20 ans sont morts. Nous pensons qu'ils n'ont, eux, aucun besoin d'être enlevés par groupes de huit. »

« Nous sommes liés par un serment lorsque nous entrons dans l'Ordre Harry, et celui-ci nous rapproche tous d'une manière qui remplace le besoin de camaraderie. »

« Alors les membres de l'Ordre peuvent se faire enlever, eux ? Mais pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas se passer du serment ? »

« Il est indispensable. C'est le secret qui nous lie, et c'est lui qui nous permet de nous rencontrer, au QG comme ailleurs. Il sert de guide au transplanage. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre ne savent même pas où ils se trouvent lorsqu'ils viennent Place Grimmauld, Harry. » expliqua le directeur. « Et effectivement, un membre de l'Ordre s'est fait enlever, ce qui a confirmé nos soupçons. Le fils du Ministre de la Justice, Mr Borden. »

« Et vous avez couvert sa disparition. » dit Harry, qui se souvenait des journaux ayant mentionné la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la résidence des Borden.

« Le ministre était d'accord. » confirma Dumbledore.

« Peut-être que les mangemorts n'ont fait ça que pour nous laisser penser que le serment remplace certains des critères requis. Vous avez dit vous-mêmes que vous n'étiez pas sûrs de ce fait. » contrecarra Harry. « De cette manière, il vous empêche de remplir les rangs de l'Ordre. Et du ministère. »

« C'est fort probable. Mais nous ne pouvons pas courir ce risque. » répliqua Dumbledore.

« Je vais me renseigner, pour savoir si Borden fils a fait parti des sujets d'expérimentation. » intervint Snape.

Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant, que Snape dénigra.

« Nous verrons alors, Harry, si tes amis peuvent entrer dans l'Ordre. » concéda Dumbledore.

« Mais… »

« Je te prie de bien vouloir nous laisser à présent. » le coupa fermement le mage.

Harry hocha la tête, se leva et sortit sans autre forme de politesse. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il s'empêcha d'imaginer de quelle manière Voldemort recueillait la vie de ses victimes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mal-Draco ! »

Le susnommé suspendit sa marche et se désintéressa de sa discussion avec Blaise, se retournant à l'appel d'un Harry Potter un peu essoufflé qui tentait de les rejoindre. Ayant finalement franchi la barrière d'élèves qui les séparait, le griffondor salua d'un signe de tête Blaise avant de s'adresser au blond, qui avait noté avec plaisir l'emploi de son prénom dans la bouche d'Harry.

« Snape t'a parlé ? »

Draco le regarda, un peu perplexe.

« Non… Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir. »

« Oh.. » Le brun eut l'air désappointé.

« Bonjour Harry, oh oui, merci ça va très bien, et toi ? La vie est belle ? » glissa ironiquement Blaise, peu content de se faire ignorer.

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard ennuyé.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux, si tu veux savoir. » lui répondit le griffondor. « Malfoy .. » Il s'interrompit, se mordant la lèvre avec irritation, puis se reprit. « Draco, il faudrait que je te parle. »

« Mais ne vous gênez pas pour moi. » intervint Blaise avec un sourire.

« Je veux dire, seul à seul. » expliqua le brun.

« Oh, je vois. » L'expression de Blaise se fit lubrique, et Harry sentit ses joues chauffer.

« Mais non, je veux dire..! » tenta-t-il.

« Arrête tes conneries, Blaise. » interrompit Draco, amusé bien malgré lui, secouant la tête avec dérision. « Tu viens, Harry ? » demanda-t-il, s'étant avancé dans le couloir.

Le griffondor le suivit.

C'était l'heure de sortie des cours, et beaucoup d'élèves les regardaient passer, alors qu'ils discutaient à voix basse en se dirigeant vers une partie plus isolée du château.

Draco jeta un sort afin que ce qu'ils disent ne soient perceptibles que par eux.

« Je suppose que ça a un rapport avec l'Ordre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Exactement. En fait, je pensais que Snape t'en aurait déjà parlé, mais il n'a pas du en avoir le temps. Ça ne fait que deux jours après tout. »

« Et alors, que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea Draco avec impatience.

« C'est assez compliqué… Je vais essayer d'être clair, et bref. »

« Essaye toujours. » se moqua Draco.

Harry l'assassina du regard.

« Sois plus gentil, tu veux ? » grogna-t-il.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je le serais. » contredit le blond. « Bon, alors ? »

« Le fait est gardé secret, donc… »

« Je n'en parle à personne. Compris. » le coupa Draco.

« En gros, le ministère et l'Ordre ne veulent plus réquisitionner de jeunes, parce qu'ils sont la cible d'expérimentations de Voldemort. Apparemment, tous les sorciers de moins de 20 ans se font enlever sur les champs de bataille. »

« Expérimentations ? »

« Ils tentent d'absorber leur vie, et de la conserver. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ils peuvent faire ça… On sait qu'ils ne peuvent enlever que des jeunes, en pleine bataille, soudés par le combat. Et qu'ils sont enlevés par groupes de huit. »

« Les jeunes, sans doute parce qu'ils sont plus résistants et tiennent plus longtemps face au sort… Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup qui réussissent ? Je veux dire, des expériences ? »

« Deux sur plus d'une centaine je crois. » approuva Harry.

« Il y en a qui survivent ? Aux expériences ? »

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils tiennent quelques heures lorsque ça rate. On les envoie sur le champ de bataille pour les finir. » termina le brun d'un air dégoûté.

« Et le huit, sans doute pour l'infini. » conclut le blond. « La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est… »

« L'infini ? » demanda Harry.

« Quoi ? » Draco le regarda, semblant sortir d'une profonde réflexion.

« Le huit pour l'infini ? »

« Et bien, oui, c'est basique, le huit est le symbole de l'infini. Et sachant que Voldemort recherche l'immortalité, ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut faire de ces vies… Il ne pourrait pas les…absorber ? » Draco secoua la tête, soudain effrayé. « Non, c'est impossible… »

Harry le regarda d'un air tout aussi inquiet. Puis il se reprit.

« Peu importe. Même s'il rallonge sa vie, ça ne m'empêchera pas de le tuer. »

« S'il absorbe de la vie, cela augmentera aussi sa puissance magique… » Draco passa une main fatiguée sur sa nuque. « Peu importe… Comment enlèvent-ils tant de monde à la fois ? Des portoloins, ça semble risible, et il est impossible de transplaner à plus de deux avec l'accord des gens, alors les contraindre c'est tout bonnement impensa… Attends. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi au juste ? » interrogea soudain Draco, pris d'un doute.

« Je crois que tu as deviné non ? » Harry sourit. « Tu as même deviné rapidement je dirais. Snape est au courant de l'existence de cet enchantement, ton père lui en a parlé. Et il espérait que tu le connaissais, afin de nous aider. Il pense pouvoir mettre au point un contre sort, même si ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps…. » expliqua le brun. « Je croyais qu'il t'en aurait parlé aussitôt, c'est plutôt urgent. » Harry fronça des sourcils. « Draco, j'ai vraiment besoin de connaître ce sort… » Il leva les yeux vers le blond. « Tu peux nous le donner ? »

Draco sourit.

« Je peux faire mieux. J'ai le contre sort. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? » Draco leva un sourcil ironique.

« Mais Snape a dit qu'il n'existait pas de remède à cet enchantement… »

« J'en ai créé un. J'ai travaillé deux ans dessus, et ça n'a pas été facile, mais il fonctionne normalement. » indiqua Draco.

« Bordel. » souffla Harry, abasourdi.

« Tu devrais être content, non ? » Le blond l'observa curieusement.

« Je le suis. Très, même ! C'est génial. » Harry souriait avec bonheur. « Il faut tout de suite l'annoncer à Dumbledore ! » s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers le bureau du directeur.

« Hé attend ! Puisque tu es là, j'aimerais te parler aussi. »

« Mais il faut... »

« Ça peut bien attendre quelques minutes. »

« Je suppose, ouais. Alors ? » s'impatienta le griffondor.

« Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que je dis, parce que ça te concerne, et je pense que c'est relativement important. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ..? » s'étonna Harry, un peu perdu.

« Ton animagus. Tu le contrôles vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr ! » répondit-il avec véhémence. Il repensa vaguement à Ron qui lui disait de faire attention à ses oreilles. « Où veux tu en venir ? » reprit-il.

« Tu ne t'en rappelles vraiment pas ? J'aurais pensé que tu réaliserais… Tu es venu me voir l'autre jour, en pensant que je ne connaissais pas ton animagus. »

« Oui, et alors ? Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu t'étais transformé devant moi enfin ! » dit Draco, exaspéré.

« Mais non, je.. »

« Si. Pendant ton duel, contre Dumbledore. Tu t'es transformé, et tu as évité de justesse un de ses sorts. »

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment à quel moment il avait fait ça. Il avait esquivé tellement de sorts…. Il secoua la tête.  
« Non, je ne me souviens pas de ça. Tu es sûr que je me suis transformé ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

« Non, je l'ai inventé. » rétorqua le serpentard, cynique.

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Si je ne contrôle plus mes transformations… » Il se mordit la lèvre avec angoisse.

« Tu pourrais te transformer sans t'en rendre compte, en temps normal ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Hermione dit que je fais souvent ça. » Harry cligna des yeux, ses paupières révélant deux pupilles fendues.

Draco avala péniblement sa salive.

« Enlève les. »

« Pourquoi, ça te gêne ? » rigola le griffondor.

« Ouais. » répliqua sérieusement le blond. « C'est étrange de voir cela chez un humain. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il va falloir que je fasse gaffe… C'est juste que c'est… C'est naturel, tu comprends ? Je n'ai même pas l'impression de changer de forme. J'utilise les capacités qui sont les plus appropriées au moment où j'en ai besoin, et j'imagine que pendant le duel, je n'aurais pas pu éviter ce sort sous ma forme humaine… » expliqua Harry.

« Tu es humain avant tout.. Il est dangereux de ne plus réussir à délimiter les contours de sa forme. Certains animagus n'ont jamais réussi à se re-métamorphoser en homme. » l'avertit le serpentard.

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu. J'y penserai. »

« Et si vous me laissiez vous entendre parler ? » La voix étrangère les fit sursauter. Dumbledore se tenait à un mètre d'eux.

Draco agita sa baguette, et défit le sort d'intimité.

« Professeur ! Nous avons une très bonne nouvelle ! » annonça joyeusement Harry.

« Peut-être ferions nous mieux de rejoindre mon bureau dans ce cas. » indiqua Dumbledore en désignant la gargouille à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Je suppose que tu as mis Mr Malfoy au courant de notre affaire, Harry. » déclara le vieil homme, une fois installé dans son fauteuil.

« Oui. »

« Et Lucius t'a donc transmis le savoir de cet enchantement ? » demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Draco.

« Oui. Il y a trois ans. »

« Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à le communiquer à Severus ? »

« Professeur, Draco pense connaître un contre enchantement. » intercala Harry.

« Vraiment ? » Dumbledore dirigea un regard scrutateur vers le serpentard.

« Je le pense, oui. » approuva celui-ci. « Je l'ai conçu moi-même, et je n'ai eu l'occasion de le tester qu'une seule fois… Mais je crois qu'il est fiable. Quelques améliorations supplémentaires ne seraient pas de trop cependant… » ajouta-t-il.

« Parfait, Mr Malfoy… Effectivement, Harry, c'est une très bonne nouvelle. » Les yeux du directeur étincelèrent un court instant, lorsqu'il regarda le griffondor.

« Professeur, nous allons pouvoir intégrer de nouveaux membres à l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Peut-être. Severus a découvert que Borden n'avait pas fait partie des sujets d'expérience. » acquiesça le mage. « Il semble que tu aies eu raison. »

« Génial ! » sourit Harry. « Je veux dire, c'est très positif. » se reprit-il. « Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche d'intégrer Ron et Hermione à l'Ordre. Pourquoi "peut-être" ? » questionna-t-il, mitigé.

« Parce que ces missions restent excessivement dangereuses. » asséna Dumbledore.

« Mais Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas les empêcher de vouloir prendre des risques ! » s'écria le griffondor.

Draco observait l'échange, pas vraiment surpris qu'Harry amène ses amis au centre du sujet. Et il était d'accord avec lui, si les deux autres voulaient se battre, ils en avaient le droit. Il ne voyait pas de raison valable de leur refuser l'entrée dans l'Ordre. On ne pourrait trouver plus fiables adhérents.

Dumbledore sembla se rendre à l'évidence, et se résigna.

« Très bien Harry. Ils intégreront l'Ordre et rejoindront le Quartier Général en septembre. »

« Je le leur dirai. » sourit le brun.

« A une condition. » ajouta le directeur. Là, ça devenait intéressant, se dit Draco.

« Quoi ? Laquelle ? » interrogea Harry.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu aurais à travailler avec Mr Malfoy… »

« Oui, mais.. »

« Pardon ? Vous ne m'en avez pas informé ! » se renfrogna le serpentard.

« Ce n'était pas urgent. » répondit Dumbledore. « Vous aurez une mission commune, en septembre. »

« Qui consistera en .. ? » demanda Draco.

« Vous en serez informés en temps voulu. » arrêta le vieux sorcier. « Quand à ma condition, Harry, elle est très simple. Je veux que vous vous entraîniez ensemble, durant quelques temps. Vous serez plus aptes à remplir vos fonctions en septembre, et cela fera du bien à Mr Malfoy, qui manque de pratique. »

« Très bien, cela sera fait. » accorda Harry.

Draco n'allait pas refuser.

« Vous pouvez sortir. » conclut le directeur.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot ? » maugréa Harry alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

« Ça te dérange d'avoir à t'entraîner avec moi ? » demanda le serpentard, moqueur.

« Non ! D'ailleurs ça me changera des vampires centenaires et autres tuteurs. » Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais je veux dire, il était obligé d'imposer une condition, alors qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Il le savait. »

Ils franchirent la gargouille, et se retrouvèrent faces à Blaise, qui visiblement les attendait.

« Alors ? Bonnes nouvelles ? … Et avant que tu ne demandes, Draco, c'est Milli qui vous a vus monter avec Dumbledore. » annonça Blaise.

« Bonnes nouvelles, si on peut dire, oui. » confirma Harry. « Sauf que mon emploi du temps est hyper chargé maintenant. » renifla-t-il.

« On doit s'entraîner ensemble. » expliqua Draco.

Blaise lui envoya un regard complice, et le blond détourna le regard. Harry qui venait de regarder sa montre, soupira lourdement.

« Ron et Hermione m'attendent sûrement. Vous descendez vers le Hall ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. » confirma le serpentard brun.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, Blaise ? » s'enquit sarcastiquement Harry, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. « Plus personne à courser dans les couloirs ? Ou à balancer dans le lac ? »

« Je m'en passe, ça va, merci. Et si tu veux tellement que je continue à t'emmerder, tu peux le dire. Pas besoin que tu sois une panthère. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! » s'indigna Harry.

« Ah oui ? » Blaise fit un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Hermione ! » appela alors le griffondor, attirant l'attention de son amie, en train de traverser le Hall avec Ron.

Il les rejoignait, le dos tourné aux serpentards. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le rayon qui fusa vers lui.

Mais Blaise fut surpris de le voir se baisser vivement et esquiver, élever un bouclier devant Ron et Hermione, et lui balancer un sort en pleine figure avant de se relever comme si de rien n'était.

« T'es trop prévisible » ricana le brun.

Draco secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, en avisant son meilleur ami attaché solidement au mur par des cordes.

Harry sembla réfléchir deux minutes, puis agita sa baguette un peu avant d'être satisfait.

« Oh, Harry, ça c'est une bonne idée. Merci ! » sourit Hermione, en lui embrassant la joue.

Une banderole au dessus du serpentard affichait en caractères rouge et or : Aidez les elfes et faîtes un don. Soutenez la S.A.L.E !

« La quoi ? La "sale" ? » demanda Blaise, interloqué, après que Draco lui ait lu l'inscription.

Hermione rougit.

« La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes. » ronchonna-t-elle, Ron lui entourant la taille d'un bras en lui faisant un baiser sur la tempe gentiment.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est débile ! Les elfes _aiment_ servir les gens ! » protesta-t-il.

« Harry, fais moi plaisir et laisse-le attaché. » exigea la griffondor.

« Tout ce que tu voudras Hermione. » fit le brun avec un grand sourire.

« Draco, Draco, pitié, détache moi.. » implora Blaise, oubliant toute dignité en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.  
Le trio des griffondors était déjà parti.

Le blond le regarda d'un air rageur quelques instants, avant de lui offrir un rictus vengeur.

« Désolé, mais je n'en ai pas du tout envie. » répliqua-t-il finalement avec morgue.

« Qu-quoi ? » Il regarda, abasourdi, son meilleur ami rejoindre les cachots. « Draco ! Hé ! Arrête, j'ai rien fait !! » Mais le blond ne se retourna pas. Blaise observa avec désespoir la hall déserté. « Et merde… » Il soupira avec accablement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Le problème est réglé. » annonça Harry à ses deux amis, lorsqu'ils se furent assis dans le dortoir des garçons, ce soir-là.

« Vraiment ? » Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Mais, enfin, Dumbledore nous a dit que.. »

« Il vous a donné de fausses raisons. Ils ont un énorme problème en ce moment, mais il sera bientôt résolu. C'est ça qui vous empêchait de rejoindre l'Ordre. » dit le brun.

« On sera avec toi, comme toujours. » sourit Ron, d'un air soulagé.

« Ouais… » Ils s'observèrent tous les trois silencieusement, prêts à affronter ce qui viendrait, du moment qu'ils restaient ensemble. « Enfin, apparemment, ma mission avec Draco ne nous concernera que tous les deux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela durera… »

« Dumbledore ne vous a toujours rien dit ? »

Harry nia d'un signe de tête.

« Vous vous entendez pas mal finalement, Zabini, Malfoy et toi. » remarqua alors Hermione.

« Ça va. » Harry acquiesça. « Ils ne sont pas si horribles qu'ils en avaient l'air. » sourit-il, un brin narquois.

« C'est bien. » déclara calmement Hermione. « Nous devrions nous ouvrir plus aux autres… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Ron.

« Je veux dire que nous ne serons peut-être pas toujours là, tous les trois. » annonça-t-elle sombrement. « Il serait bon de se reposer sur d'autres personnes. »

« Que.. Mais enfin, tu dis n'importe quoi Hermione ! » s'exclama Harry, soudain effrayé.

« Je suis d'accord avec Harry. On a toujours tout surmonté ensemble, et on le fera encore. » approuva Ron, un peu pâle.

Hermione secoua la tête tristement.

« Soyez réalistes… Nous ne survivrons peut-être pas tous. Même si je l'espère, et y crois très fort. » sourit-elle, en serrant leurs mains. « Mais.. Harry, tu dois me promettre de ne pas t'en vouloir s'il nous arrivait quelque chose à Ron, ou à moi. Et de ne pas te renfermer, comme tu le fais toujours. Confie toi à quelqu'un, d'accord ? » Le brun acquiesça silencieusement, trop sonné pour dire quelque chose. « Et Ron, continue d'avancer. Mais ne cherche pas à te venger, tu es toujours trop impulsif. » Elle sourit encore, se mordant la lèvre. « Je suis désolée, de vous dire ça comme ça. Je ne veux pas avoir à regretter si jamais… Vous voyez ? … Je voulais vous dire que je vous aime énormément tous les deux, même si on le sait déjà tous. »

« Moi aussi. » murmura tristement Ron.

« Idem… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Putain Draco t'es vache !! » s'exclama Blaise en débarquant dans la chambre du préfet, rouge de colère.

Draco lui jeta un vague regard ennuyé.

« J'ai été obligé de demander à un première année - un première année bordel ! - de me détacher. Et il devait penser qu'un truc allait lui tomber dessus à la minute où je serais libre, vu le temps qu'il a mis ! Même Rusard n'a pas voulu me détacher, le sadique ! Je le voyais bien qu'il jubilait ce con ! » Il s'interrompit, et fixa le blond avec rage.

« Pourquoi t'es parti ?! »

« Pour rien. » grogna celui-ci.

« Tu plaisantes ?! C'était vraiment dégueulasse ! » Il réprima l'envie très forte qu'il avait de secouer violemment son ami, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place. « Dire que je croyais que tu étais de bonne humeur, après avoir vu Harry. » ronchonna-t-il.

« Harry, Harry, Harry ! Tu m'emmerdes ! Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?!» s'exclama le blond. « Vas donc le rejoindre, si ça te fait plaisir ! C'est quand même lui qui t'a fixé au mur ! »

« …. J'en reviens pas. » fut tout ce que réussit à sortir Blaise. Il observa un moment son meilleur ami avant d'oser divulguer sa pensée. « Tu es jaloux ou quoi ? »

« Non ! » Draco soupira lourdement. « Je suis surtout énervé. De toute façon, je sais très bien que tu ne le vois pas de cette façon… » Il agrippa ses mains au rebord de la fenêtre, scrutant d'un air excédé le ciel étoilé.

Blaise s'assit sur le lit, épuisé.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Franchement, vous vous entendez très bien je trouve. »

« Très bien ?! Tu rigoles ? » Draco se tourna vers lui. « Il me parle une fois par hasard, quand il a besoin d'un renseignement, ou de me dire quelque chose pour…enfin, en rapport avec les batailles. C'est toujours quand il a besoin de quelque chose de toute façon… Que ce soit une info, un conseil, ou n'importe quoi d'autre… »

« S'il te demande un conseil, c'est plutôt un bon point. On n'en demande pas à n'importe qui. » remarqua Blaise.

« Génial. Ça me remplit de joie. » répliqua cyniquement le blond.

« Écoute, je veux pas te démoraliser, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu peux attendre de plus. Vu tout ce que vous vous êtes fait… C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas dire que vous vous entendiez particulièrement bien quand même… »

« Je le sais très bien. » cingla Draco. « Mais j'étais gosse ! Merde, n'importe qui pourrait voir que j'ai un minimum changé ! Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec lui, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça… Mais je le regrette. Et je pense qu'il l'a compris… On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été mieux de son côté de toute façon.»

« Je suis d'accord. Quoiqu'il en soit, je trouve qu'il se comporte particulièrement bien avec toi.. »

« Ouais. Sauf que tu n'as pas tout vu.. » souffla sombrement Draco, sans que Blaise entende.

« Honnêtement, si on regarde bien, il ne fait pas beaucoup de différences entre toi et moi, alors que vous étiez censés vous haïr, et que moi, il ne me connaissait que vaguement. » continua le brun.

« Arrête Blaise. C'est toi qui ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe. » l'interrompit Draco. « Il plaisante avec toi, pour un oui ou un non. Et c'est limite s'il ne m'ignore pas, lorsqu'il me voit… » Il détourna le regard. « Il m'ignore… Pourquoi je me sens si… si .. »

« Con ? » proposa son ami.

« Ouais. Je suppose. » grimaça le blond.

« Ah, l'amour… » se moqua Blaise.

« Connard. » grinça Draco. « Dégage de mon lit. »

Blaise lui lança un coussin à la tête avant d'obtempérer, sonnant le glas d'une bataille d'oreillers en bonne et due forme.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Je ne pourrai plus m'entraîner avec vous, les gars. » annonça Harry, une moue de dépit collée au visage, en regardant Ron et Neville jouer aux échecs.

Ron interrompit son mouvement.

« Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu ne peux plus ? Je trouve qu'on a bien progressé pour les sorts à trois. »

« On arrive même à créer ce filet de feu. » approuva Neville.

« Je sais. Vous pourrez toujours continuer sans moi. En fait, c'est à cause de mes nouveaux entraînements. Désolé, mais j'aurai jamais assez de temps pour tout cumuler. » expliqua le brun.

« Oh. C'est pas grave, je suppose… On doit pouvoir y arriver à deux, on aura tout simplement moins de possibilités. » dit tranquillement Neville.

« Tout ça à cause de Malfoy.. » maugréa Ron.

« Malfoy ? » s'étonna Neville.

« Ron, arrête, c'est pas de sa faute. » Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis quand tu prends sa défense toi ? » répliqua le roux. Son ami soupira, ennuyé.

« Je dois m'entraîner avec Malfoy, sur ordre de Dumbledore. » expliqua-t-il à Neville.

« Pourquoi avec lui ? »

Harry échangea un bref regard avec Ron, avant de décider qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à répondre au griffondor.

« On sera coéquipiers, pour l'Ordre. »

« Avec Malfoy ?! Tu plaisantes ? Ils ont pas fait un mauvais calcul ? » s'exclama le jeune homme, surpris.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit. » ricana Ron.

« Justement, on doit apprendre à travailler ensemble. Les entraînements seront parfaits pour ça. Vous croyez que je n'arriverai pas à me comporter convenablement ou quoi ? » ronchonna le brun.

« Avoue que… »

« On peut avoir des doutes. » affirma Neville.

« Je suis sûr que ça va très bien se passer. » se renfrogna le brun.

Ron et Neville lui jetèrent un regard sceptique.

« Quoi ? Puisque je vous le dis ! »

« C'est ça… » railla le roux.

« Il est très sympa avec moi, depuis que… » Harry s'interrompit en passant une main gênée sur sa nuque.

Les deux autres semblèrent se concentrer immédiatement sur leur partie d'échecs.

« Il m'a même fait remarquer que j'avais un problème avec ma transformation animagus. » persista Harry, songeant distraitement à l'épisode.

« Ta QUOI ?! » s'écria Neville.

« Merde. » Le brun plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

Ron le regarda d'un air désespéré.

« T'en loupes pas une. Heureusement pour toi qu'Hermione n'est pas là. » nargua-t-il.

« Tu te métamorphoses Harry ? En quoi ? » demanda curieusement Neville.

« Moins fort ! » Le brun regarda suspicieusement les griffondors qui les environnaient. « En panthère noire. » divulgua-t-il à voix basse.

« Vrai ? Cool comme animagus. C'est plus classe que le vieux chat de MacGonagall. » remarqua Neville.

Ron rigola.

« Hum, oui, mais c'est pas discret. » avoua Harry, peu satisfait.

« Et tu as un problème, tu as dit ? » le questionna Ron.

« En fait, tu me l'avais fait remarquer déjà. Je me transforme sans m'en rendre compte. » dit péniblement le brun.

« ….. Ah. »

« Ouais, c'est un problème. » opina le roux.

« Tu sais que certains sont restés des animaux à vie ? » lui demanda Neville.

« Draco me l'a dit. » approuva Harry.

« Argh, pas ce prénom honni dans ta bouche, pitié ! » Ron accentua ses mots en plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« C'est ridicule. » siffla le brun.

« Tu devrais t'entraîner à retenir tes transformations. » lui indiqua Neville, sans prêter attention à l'épisode.

« Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? »

« Et bien, mets toi en situation où il faudrait impérativement que tu changes de forme, et oblige-toi à rester humain. »

« Dans la théorie, ça semble simple, mais dans la pratique… » Le brun grimaça.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à _Draaaaco_, puisqu'il a des idées si fabuleuses. » se moqua Ron.

Harry n'ajouta rien, mais se dit que n'était pas forcément une mauvaise solution.

« Je vais demander à Hermione. » Il accompagna ses gestes à sa parole.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco était tranquillement attablé avec Blaise ce dimanche midi-là ; ils parlaient de tout et de rien, du moment que leurs amis absents n'étaient pas évoqués. Le brun reposa sa fourchette avec surprise en voyant Harry, qui déjeunait jusqu'alors avec d'autres griffondors, se diriger vers lui.

« Bonjour. » les salua-t-il calmement. « Blaise, tu pourrais nous rejoindre dans le parc, quand tu auras fini, s'il te plaît ? » proposa-t-il, en indiquant Ron et Hermione qui l'attendait devant la porte du hall.

« Moi, avec des griffondors ? Survivrai-je ? » répliqua le serpentard, d'un ton dramatique. « C'est d'accord. » reprit-il avec un sourire, avisant Ginny qui s'était placée à côté de son frère.

« A tout à l'heure » acquiesça le griffondor, s'éloignant aussitôt d'eux.

Draco regarda très calmement Blaise, d'un air qui disait très clairement "je te l'avais dit". Le brun ne dit rien, finissant son repas dans le silence.

Ils se séparèrent dans le Hall, l'un prenant le chemin du parc, l'autre celui des cachots.

Draco ressassait de sombres pensées lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau du Professeur Snape, pour son cours de potion privé habituel. Peut-être qu'Harry faisait des efforts pour lui parler civilement, mais il était clair qu'il imposait une barrière entre eux deux. Et Blaise, lui, sympathisait de plus en plus avec ces griffondors de malheur. Draco avait remarqué que son ami passait encore moins de temps qu'avant dans la salle commune des serpentards le soir. Il n'avait jamais honoré les autres serpentards de sa présence très longtemps, mais dorénavant c'était pire que ça. Le blond quant à lui se retirait de plus en plus souvent dans ses quartiers.

Vincent, Greg et Pansy lui manquaient, et il s'inquiétait affreusement pour la jeune fille, qui ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis sa brève et alarmante missive. Il pensait maintenant se douter de ce à quoi elle assistait. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par la symbolique, et il ne doutait pas que ses connaissances fussent utiles aux expérimentations des alchimistes.

Les cours se révélaient souvent ennuyeux, sans plus personne à ses côtés. Blaise n'avait presque aucune matière en commun avec lui.

Et il avait toujours une multitude de problèmes à régler…

Il s'avança en silence vers le bureau auquel était assis Snape, et lui tendit un parchemin. Le maître des potions le lut attentivement, puis leva des yeux satisfaits vers lui.

« Il va falloir le modifier, très certainement, mais tu as fait un excellent travail. » le gratifia-t-il. « Cela va nous épargner des mois de recherches. »

« J'espère que le sort sera opérationnel le plus rapidement possible. » approuva Draco.

« Tu refuses toujours de nous apprendre la pratique de l'enchantement originel ? » demanda Snape.

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin. » Le blond haussa les épaules. « Et c'est un secret ancestral. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit rendu public. De plus, il est dangereux, comme on a pu le voir. »

« Comme tu voudras… »

Le professeur passa l'heure suivante à lui soutirer des précisions sur le sort et son pendant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir, Blaise s'étonna de ne pas voir Draco au repas, mais supposa qu'il avait dîné dans sa chambre, en demandant à un elfe. Il en prévint Harry, qui lui avait dit vouloir parler à son ami, puis rejoignit en baillant le dortoir des serpentards.

« Pourquoi tu dois voir Malfoy ? » demanda Hermione, un peu surprise. « Je croyais qu'on devait essayer de trouver une solution à ton problème ? »

« On le fera après. Il faut que je lui demande, quand est-ce qu'on se voit pour les entraînements. » expliqua le brun.

« Ok. Je t'attendrai dans la salle commune alors. » opina la griffondor. « Tu viens Ron ? »

Le roux se leva, prêt à la suivre. Puis il se retourna, sentant le regard d'Harry peser sur sa nuque.

« Oh ça va, j'ai compris. Tu avais raison, Zabini est sympa. Là, content ? »

« Content. » approuva le brun, sous le rire de Ginny, assise à ses côtés.

Harry se leva à son tour, décidé à régler au plus vite cette histoire d'entraînement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se sentait minable. Il avait regagné sa chambre complètement épuisé après l'interrogatoire de Snape ; juste à temps pour découvrir le petit hibou de Pansy l'attendant sur son lit.

Le mot ressemblait bien trop à un message d'adieu.

__

Ne m'en veux pas, Draco. Sois heureux, et dit à Blaise que je l'adore.

Cette fois, aucune larme ne tachait le papier.

Draco ne savait pas du tout si elle les abandonnait pour Voldemort, ou si elle tentait une action suicide. Mais il sentait ses nerfs craquer totalement.

Il voulait la rejoindre, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien se trouver.

Il voulait trouver son père, et lui faire enfin avouer les foutues raisons pour lesquelles Voldemort le voulait.  
Il voulait coincer Harry quelque part, et lui déverser toute sa hargne et sa rancœur.

Il voulait que ses amis le réconfortent, que quelqu'un soit là pour lui. Blaise était absent; pourtant sa franchise lui aurait fait du bien.

Et il avait l'envie qu'Harry débarque et fasse n'importe quoi, mais le sorte de cet état d'apathie perpétuelle. L'envie déraisonnée de l'embrasser et de ne plus le laisser partir la prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait.

Il se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur, s'alluma une cigarette, et entreprit tranquillement la descente d'une bouteille d'alcool.

Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'écoulait dans la chambre silencieuse. Le goût amer de la boisson l'écoeura rapidement. Il repoussa la bouteille avec rage, l'irrépressible envie de pleurer comme un enfant le submergeant. Il avait envie de tout casser autour de lui.

Son corps le faisait souffrir. Il essaya de vider son esprit, en vain.

Lorsque trois coups retentirent dans sa tête, il crut les avoir imaginés. Ils durent se répéter plusieurs fois pour qu'il réalise qu'ils venaient de l'entrée de la chambre. Il tira une longue bouffée de fumée, s'efforçant de faire cesser les tremblements nerveux qui agitaient ses bras, posés sur ses genoux à moitié repliés.

Il ne voulait voir personne.

Harry s'étonna de ne trouver aucune réponse lorsqu'il frappa. Il hésita à repartir, mais un coup d'œil sur la carte des maraudeurs lui apprit que celui qu'il voulait voir était présent, de l'autre côté du mur.

Le Duc de Norfolk s'empressa de lui fournir le mot de passe, lui révélant au passage qu'aucun son n'avait retentit depuis des heures dans la chambre du préfet - ce qui rappela au griffondor d'apposer un sort de silence dès qu'il eut franchit le seuil de la pièce.

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par l'obscurité ambiante. Il faisait presque nuit dehors, mais il n'était pas très tard. Tout était éteint cependant.

« Malfoy ? »

Il fit apparaître une petite boule de feu, qui de sa main alla se suspendre dans les airs. La fumée de cigarette envahissait la pièce. Ses yeux repérèrent rapidement la forme prostrée du serpentard.

« Malfoy ? » Sa voix sonna surprise, et anxieuse.

« Tire-toi Potter. » Draco prit sa tête dans ses mains, et ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers Harry.

Le brun s'avança quand même, avec hésitation.

« Malfoy.. »

« T'es sourd ? » grogna le blond.

« Calme-toi, je ne t'ai rien fait. » protesta calmement le griffondor.

Draco ricana. D'un rire sans joie, d'un rire faible.

« Malfoy ? » Pour le coup, Harry commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

« Tu ne m'as rien fait. Non, bien sûr… » Il rit encore - sa voix se cassa.

« Et bien je… Non, je veux dire… J'ai fait quelque chose ? » Le brun se demandait réellement ce qu'il avait bien pu commettre qui ait mis Malfoy dans cet état-là.

Draco éclata bruyamment de rire. C'était douloureux, et Harry se sentait mal. Le serpentard se releva lentement en s'adossant au mur, le corps agité de soubresauts nerveux.

Il redressa la tête brusquement et fixa Harry avec une soudaine colère.

« Tu crois sérieusement que tu n'as rien fait ?! Tu - tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point je … ! Bordel Potter t'as réduit mon cœur en miettes ! Tu sais même pas à quel point ça fait mal ! Tu crois que c'est passé, que je ne t'aime plus peut-être ? » Il sourit méchamment. « Si c'est le cas je peux te dire que tu te trompes sérieusement. Ça m'étonnerait pas de toute façon ; tu fais que ça, te planter sur toute la ligne. On dirait même que ça t'amuse ! »

Harry s'était figé, les yeux agrandis par la stupeur et il écoutait, il écoutait alors qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

« Tu vas encore rester planté là à rien faire ? Réagis Potter, merde, dis moi quelque chose. » Draco continuait de rire ironiquement. « Ah pardon, c'est vrai que tu adores faire semblant de rien voir ! Tes amis peuvent s'inquiéter à mort pour toi, tu le réaliseras même pas ! Tout tourne autour de toi après tout ! Y a que toi qui peut souffrir pas vrai ?! » Il reprit son souffle comme pour mieux enfoncer chacune de ses phrases en Harry. « Mais oui, tout va bien pour moi ! On a juste tenté de me tuer - d'ailleurs on essaye encore hein ! Et puis des plaies apparaissent d'un jour à l'autre sur moi pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais ça, ce n'est pas important, tant que ce n'est pas mortel après tout, pas vrai ? Ma meilleure amie risque de mourir, mon père me trahit, je n'ai plus de famille, plus rien ! Et je crois que le pire - le pire ! - c'est que ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est toi. Toi… un putain de griffondor à la con qui s'amuse à me bousiller complètement pour ensuite aller tranquillement faire la fête avec mon soi-disant meilleur ami.. » Il s'interrompit péniblement. « A part ça, tout va bien. Mais oui, tout va très bien. Très bien… » Il ferma les yeux avec rancœur, et son poing tapa avec force le mur derrière lui. Sa respiration presque saccadée se calma rapidement, et il releva la tête avec gêne. Harry n'avait pas bougé, toujours debout à un mètre de lui; choqué. C'en fut trop pour Draco.

Il franchit la maigre distance qui les séparait et le prit violemment dans ses bras, n'osant même pas croiser son regard.

« Pardon.. Pardon, je pensais pas ce que je disais…Pardon. »

« Malfoy.. » Harry se raidit si possible plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. « Malfoy, lâche moi. »

« Je suis désolé. » Mais Draco ne le lâchait pas.

Le brun se débattit plus fortement ; le blond ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

« LÂCHE MOI ! » Le cri sortit le serpentard de son isolement. Harry le repoussait brusquement. Ses bras perdirent leur emprise.

Draco regarda brièvement le brun avant de se détourner et de passer une main lasse sur son crâne.

« Désolé. » Il soupira.

« Non, je… » La voix d'Harry semblait difficile. « C'est pas grave. Tu as raison en plus… » Il marqua une pause. «Je ne fais plus attention aux autres. »

« Tu as plein d'autres choses dont tu dois t'occuper ! Pour une fois tes amis peuvent bien être ceux qui passent leur temps à s'inquiéter. Même si ça ne semble pas juste… J'étais dégueulasse de dire ça. » Draco soupira tristement.

« Non. Ça m'a fait du bien. Tu devrais me gueuler dessus plus souvent. » Il sourit avec dérision.

Draco le regarda avec lassitude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, pour les blessures ? » reprit le brun, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

« Rien… Rien d'important. »

« Si, dis le moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance et quelqu'un a décidé de te défigurer ? » Il sourit faiblement, résistant à l'envie qu'il avait de fuir de cette chambre.

Draco secoua la tête, mi-amusé mi-agacé. Il saisit pourtant l'opportunité d'éloigner la conversation de ses aveux gênants.

« Je ne pense pas, vu que je n'ai rien au visage. » répliqua-t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… C'est juste que parfois, un soir ou un matin, je me rends compte que je suis blessé. C'est souvent des plaies superficielles… Mais je ne me coupe pas tout seul quand même. Et j'ai plein d'ecchymoses. » expliqua alors le blond, s'asseyant sur son lit et allumant une cigarette.

« Et Pomfresh t'as dit quoi ? » demanda le griffondor.

« Rien. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. »

« Quoi ?! Mais attends tu ne te soignes pas ? »s'exclama le brun, éberlué.

« Je le fais moi-même. »

« Malfoy, il y a des tas de sorts différents en fonction des coupures.. Ce n'est pas vraiment prudent ce que tu fais. » Harry fronça des sourcils avec inquiétude.

« J'étais censé entamer des études en médicomagie l'année prochaine. Je connais ces sorts. » lui précisa le serpentard.

Le brun ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir à ce que Draco venait de lui apprendre. Il se tourna soudain vers lui.

« Je peux voir ? »

« Quoi ?! » Draco le dévisagea sans comprendre.

« Une blessure. Tu en as une non ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? » s'étonna le blond.

« Je le sens. En me concentrant, je peux sentir que tu as mal… C'est normal, c'est dans ton aura. » expliqua Harry. « Je peux voir ? »

« Euh oui. Oui. »

Draco commença à déboutonner distraitement sa chemise.

« Tu peux voir mon aura ? » demanda-t-il avec intérêt

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas facile. C'est fatiguant… » Harry s'impatienta et d'un geste de la main fit se détacher un à un les boutons récalcitrants de la chemise du blond, s'attirant le regard surpris et troublé de celui-ci.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas soignée celle-ci au fait ? » demanda le brun en s'approchant du blond afin de mieux observer la blessure.

« Hum, je n'ai pas encore vu comment soigner ce cas précis. » expliqua Draco, un peu embarrassé. « Elle est juste apparue ce matin, je me suis dit que je ferais des recherches. » Il fit glisser sa chemise le long de son bras, dévoilant toute la moitié droite de son torse qu'entravait une longue et fine déchirure. Il amena de son bras gauche encore recouvert sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

Le griffondor le fixait d'un air étrange.

« Harry, ça va ? » s'inquiéta un peu le serpentard.

« Ouais. Ouais… » soupira distraitement en réponse le brun, s'approchant étonnamment pâle du blond. Il longea des yeux la balafre effilée qui partait du milieu du ventre et dépassait un peu sur son dos. « C'est… » Harry ne finit pas sa phrase ; il effleura du bout des doigts la plaie - Draco se tendit.

« Désolé. » Harry se redressa précipitamment. Il semblait préoccupé.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu penses savoir pourquoi j'ai ça ? » demanda Draco, ne comprenant vraiment pas la réaction du griffondor.

« Non, non ! C'est juste que je… Je dois vérifier d'accord ? La prochaine fois que tu as un truc du genre, tu me le dis, ok ? Et puis on verra. On verra. » Le brun expira fortement.

« … D'accord. » accepta avec reluctance le serpentard. Il se leva du lit, mais grimaça lorsque son geste tendit la peau de son abdomen.

« Attend, je vais arranger ça. » intervint Harry. Il avança la main vers Draco, mais la recula soudain avec hésitation. Draco le regarda avec interrogation et il rougit légèrement. Il appliqua finalement sa paume sur le ventre du blond, qui se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur soudaine.

« T'aurais vraiment pu aller chez Pomfresh. » soupira Harry en secouant la tête.

Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra afin d'envoyer son énergie dans le corps du serpentard.

Et là, Draco écarquilla les yeux à l'assaut de magie qui s'infiltra dans la plaie. Il n'y avait pas d'étincelles, pas de lumière, rien qui aurait pu faire deviner la présence de magie. Mais lui, il la sentait très clairement ; et les doigts brûlants d'Harry contre son ventre, il ne voulait absolument pas qu'ils s'en aillent.

Il était totalement étourdi par la déferlante. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Il se sentait en paix à présent, réconforté par cette magie qui n'était pas la sienne. Et puis l'invasion cessa, pour ne plus laisser sur lui que la sensation de la main chaude du brun. Et il voulait encore qu'elle reste.

Elle s'écarta quand même, et il croisa le regard d'un Harry mal à l'aise.

« C'est bon, tu n'as plus rien. »

« Merci. » Il renfila rapidement sa chemise.

« Malfoy je… »

« Draco. S'il te plaît, appelle moi au moins Draco. » l'interrompit le blond avec lassitude. « Tu y arrivais bien, il y a quelques jours. »

« Draco… » Harry soupira. « Je ne sais plus quoi te dire. »

« A quel sujet ? » interrogea avec indifférence le blond.

« Tu sais. Enfin, je veux dire… » Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. « … Ça fait si mal que ça ? » murmura-t-il finalement, sans oser le regarder.

Il y eut un long silence, et Harry crut qu'il ne répondrait pas.

« Oui. » Le brun rencontra le regard étonnamment sérieux du serpentard lorsqu'il releva les yeux. « Oui… Ça fait mal, tu n'as pas idée… » répondit Draco, d'une voix peu élevée, mais assurée. « Non, tu n'as pas idée… » Il s'avançait vers Harry, qui recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir été déchiré. Mais la plaie elle ne se referme pas. Non, celle-ci il n'y a aucune main tiède pour venir la guérir. Elle s'ouvre un peu plus chaque jour à chaque fois que je te croise. Et puis je me dis que je suis vraiment stupide de ressentir ça, y a aucune raison pour ça. » Le rythme de sa voix augmentait en vitesse. « Mais c'est toujours là. Ça me serre la gorge - et je ne veux pas que ça le fasse ! Mais le pire, le pire, c'est que je peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que peut-être un jour, je ne serai plus le seul à éprouver ça ! »

Il encra ses yeux désespérés dans ceux d'Harry, bloqué entre le mur et lui. Le griffondor le fixait sans pouvoir se détourner.

Ses bras encadraient le visage du brun, et le serpentard était près, beaucoup trop près. Leurs souffles saccadés se mêlaient.

Le brun remarqua comme déconnecté que les yeux du serpentard étaient vraiment trop orageux pour en soutenir le regard.

« Et ça me tue. Ça me tue à petit feu. » murmura alors Draco. Et ses yeux à peine ouverts troublaient Harry. Et ses lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes. Et il aimait.

« Arrête. Tu as bu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il fut suffisant. Draco s'interrompit et recula légèrement la tête.

« Pas assez… » souffla-t-il.

Il sembla jauger un instant Harry du regard, puis ses bras retombèrent et il s'éloigna du griffondor, lui tournant le dos.

« Tu m'as dit…que tu me faisais confiance, tu te rappelles ? » dit Harry au bout de quelques minutes. « Je te fais confiance aussi. » Draco lui refit face, affichant une expression étonnée. « Alors, ne trahis pas cette confiance, s'il te plaît. » reprit Harry d'un air fatigué.

Le visage du serpentard se refroidit.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Pour tes blessures… Je vais essayer de trouver une solution. » Il posa sa main sur la pierre afin d'ouvrir le passage, et sortit, se demandant pourquoi son cœur battait si vite.

La lumière tamisée de la pièce s'évanouit en même temps qu'Harry, laissant Draco dans le noir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La semaine de cours s'écoula lentement. Harry fut surpris lorsqu'il réalisa en se levant, le samedi matin, qu'ils étaient le 15 juillet. Il avait envoyé la veille un message à Draco, lui disant qu'il pouvait s'entraîner avec lui cet après-midi là, s'il le souhaitait.

Le serpentard avait accepté.

En attendant, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Malfoy… Il se balada un moment dans le parc, pestant silencieusement. Si au moins il pouvait décharger ce surplus de magie qui lui fatiguait le corps et l'esprit…

Il se figea et observa d'un œil critique la forêt interdite, qui semblait lui tendre les bras, quelques mètres plus loin. Il savait d'après Hagrid que l'une des clairières de la forêt était consacrée aux quatre éléments, en tant qu'ancien lieu de culte. Cela serait le lieu parfait pour expulser sa magie…

Il s'avança d'un air décidé vers la bordure.

« Harry ? Où tu vas ? »

« Fous moi la paix Blaise. » Il avait complètement oublié le serpentard qui l'accompagnait.

« Quoi ? … Hé, je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais tu te diriges tout droit vers la forêt interdite là. Tu sais que comme son nom l'indique, et comme nous le rabâche Dumbledore, elle est _interdite_ ?! »

« Je t'ai pas dit de me suivre ! » souffla Harry avec exaspération.

Ils avaient déjà franchi l'orée des bois.

Le griffondor avançait avec assurance, semblant connaître le chemin comme sa poche.

Ils se figèrent en entendant un bruit de course derrière eux.

Draco débarqua, pantelant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes bordel ?! » s'exclama-t-il violemment.

« J'essaye d'empêcher cet imbécile de sortir d'Hogwarts » répliqua vertement Blaise, accélérant pour rattraper Harry.

« Et t'as pas remarqué que vous étiez déjà sortis ?! »

« Vous êtes collants comme serpentards ! » s'écria le brun avec mauvaise humeur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malfoy ? » Il lui lança un regard mauvais, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant.

« Je vous ai vus entrer dans la forêt. » répondit sèchement le blond. « Arrête-toi, merde ! »

« Non. » Harry se retourna vivement. « Dégagez. C'est dangereux au dehors. » Ses yeux venimeux lançaient des éclairs.

« C'est la même pour toi Potter, alors tu te tais ok ? » répondit Draco avec exaspération.

« Tiens donc. Je ne savais pas que le repérage payait autant. » La voix railleuse retentit froidement.

Les ricanements les figèrent.

Ils observèrent avec terreur une dizaine de mangemorts les encercler.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Bordel, ce que je ferai pas pour vous. Il est 4H30 du mat'… (regarde le cendrier plein à craquer, les milliers de tasses qui s'entassent à côté). Je suis trop gentille ToT.

Ah, je sais, vilaine fin, mais au début je voulais couper en plein milieu de la conversation Harry/Draco, alors on peut dire que vous avez de la chance lol.

Faîtes moi plaisir, explosez la boîte à reviews lol, que je me sois pas ruiné les yeux pour rien.

Merci d'avoir lu :-)

Mel


	18. Attaques

**Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame

**Avertissement :**possibles passages à caractère violent, possible description de scènes à caractère sexuel (pourquoi j'entends des « mais alors y a de l'espoir ?! » en arrière plan ?)

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, le 6 n'est pas pris en compte

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de J.K.Rowling... (sob)

_**Note : **Bonjour !! Et bien, voilà la suite, après deux semaines d'attente insoutenable (moi, ironique ? Lol) Je vous dirais bien que je suis désolée, pour le faux espoir Harry-Draco du chapitre précédent… Mais ça ne serait pas du tout vrai huhu. Merci encore pour vos reviews !! _

_**Rar: **P'tit lion (Hello ! Ravie que ma rar t'ait fait autant plaisir ;) . Mais c'est vrai que ta review était très gentille, et touchante. La scène dans la chambre de Draco est aussi une de mes préférées… On sait tous pourquoi lol. Effectivement, Harry a pensé qu'il aimait ça…Il est troublé huhu. Merci pour ta review, et à bientôt !)_

**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **Harry est mis au courant des derniers plans de Voldemort. Dumbledore accepte finalement l'entrée de Ron et Hermione dans l'Ordre, à condition qu'Harry et Draco s'entraînent en vue de leur prochaine mission commune. Harry a des problèmes avec sa transformation animagus. Draco éclate et déverse sur Harry ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Harry ressort de la conversation en froid avec Draco. Harry, Draco et Blaise sont pris en embuscade dans la forêt interdite. Nous sommes le 15 juillet. (On dirait une série B comme dit Zoo…Qui se propose pour faire les résumés ? Boulot bien rémunéré ! Oui, vous aurez toute ma reconnaissance :-p )

**Résumé du dernier chapitre par ZooMalfoy : **Résumé façon série B du chapitre 16 : Alors que Harry essaye de convaincre le chef suprême de permettre à Hermione et Ron de faire parti de l'Ordre, Draco, frustré par l'attitude distante du brun envers sa délicieuse personne, essaye de son côté de lui montrer son attrait envers son animal animagus. Déçu par le résultat de cet entretien, il se finit à la bouteille dans sa chambre. Harry, inquiet, le rejoint, s'en suit une scène haletante, dans laquelle se mêlent fougue et passion, désir et haine! Après une tentative manqué de Draco, Harry, furieux, va se jeter dans la gueule du loup, accompagné de celui qu'il ne sait pas être son âme soeur et du meilleur ami de celui-ci.

_(Mel: Zoo, j'adoooooore ton résumé !! XD )_

* * *

__

There is an answer to the darkest times.  
It's clear we don't understand but the last thing on my mind  
Is to leave you.  
I believe that we're in this together.  
Don't scream – there are so many roads left.

Relax, take it easy  
For there is nothing that we can do.  
Relax, take it easy  
Blame it on me or blame it on you.

Relax, take it easy ; _Mika_

(honnêtement, cette chanson me fait délirer huhu  
Take it eaaaaaaaaaasy !)

(Zoo aime danser dessus XD)

(Et moi aussi huhu)

(P.S: RDV à l'Élysée Montmartre)

* * *

Chapitre 17

Attaques

Draco et Blaise ébahis eurent à peine le temps de sortir leurs baguettes. Des rayons fusaient déjà vers eux.

Harry s'interposa automatiquement, bloquant les sorts. Des flammes jaillirent de ses mains.

« J'en crame trois à gauche, vous courez une fois la voie libre. » haleta-t-il aux deux serpentards collés à lui. « Prêts ? »

Le bouclier qui les protégeait s'effondra. Le feu s'élança violemment.

« AAAAARGH !! »

Il embrasa les corps. La panique s'empara de la clairière.

Le trio se lança tel une flèche. Ils devaient à tout prix sortir du cercle.

Mais les mangemorts ne furent pas dupes longtemps.

« _Stupefix_ ! » Blaise évita l'éclair rouge de justesse.

« Merde ! » Draco faillit trébucher, mais Harry le retint. Le blond saisit l'occasion de lancer un sort à leurs poursuivants. Il fit mouche.

« Le con ! Il a gelé Baker ! » Le cri n'eut pas le temps de le réjouir.

« Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! »

Les arbres les protégeaient en partie des rayons. Ils couraient à l'aveuglette, lançant des sorts derrière eux, un cri les récompensant parfois.

« Putain.. Ha .. Potter, quand je te dis de pas sortir, tu sors pas ok ? »

« C'est pas le moment Blaise ! »

Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière.

« On est où ?! » s'écria Draco.

« Aucune idée. » avoua Harry avec angoisse. « A TERRE ! » Il se jeta sur eux, les plaquant au sol. Les sorts les frôlèrent.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se relever. Quatre mangemorts les toisaient victorieusement.

« _Endoloris_ » Le rayon fonça vers eux.

« NON !! » Harry sembla vouloir se protéger avec son bras. Les serpentards clignèrent des yeux. Un mur de terre les séparait des mangemorts.

« Co-comment t'as fait ça ?! » balbutia Blaise.

« Je sais pas, je contrôle pas vraiment. » souffla le brun, sous le choc.

« Ils sont de l'autre côté! Défoncez ce mur ! »

« Vite ! » Le blond se releva ; dans la hâte, tendit sa main au griffondor. Harry s'en saisit.

« Potter ? Potter ! » Draco le secoua vainement. Le brun, à genoux, était figé.

« Je… » Il leva la tête, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Bougez vous ! » cria Blaise, affolé.

Le mur s'effondra d'un coup.

Draco stupéfixa un mangemort, exploitant sa surprise.

Il vit avec horreur un maléfice prêt à l'atteindre. Mais ne sentit rien.

Ses yeux choqués enregistrèrent à peine la vue de Blaise. Le sang coulant de sa bouche.

« J'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.. » Le serpentard s'effondra.

« BLAISE !! » Draco regarda effrayé les trois mangemorts qui l'encadraient.

« Alors, Malfoy… On se sent seul ? » Ils ricanèrent.

« Potter ! Réveille toi ! » Il secoua la main qu'il tenait toujours, mais le brun ne réagissait plus.

« _Endoloris ! _» Il se jeta sur le côté pour esquiver. Cherchant aussitôt du regard le griffondor, il s'aperçut avec effroi que la poitrine de celui-ci était tailladée. Le doloris n'avait pour but que de le faire lâcher Harry. Quel idiot !

Les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.

Sa baguette était introuvable.  
L'horreur de la situation lui sauta à la figure. Il eut du mal à respirer.

Harry essayait de faire fi de sa soudaine faiblesse. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Avant d'être vidé de son sang.

« _Raslab_ » Le chuchotement moqueur priva Draco de la possibilité de bouger.

« Bien, que fait-on de Potter? » sourit un mangemort. « Le maître le voudra vivant. » Il scruta avec une curiosité morbide le griffondor à genoux, immobile. « Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! »

« Quoi ? » Son comparse le regarda avec mépris. Il vit à son tour les lèvres du griffondor remuer vaguement.

« Il sourit le con ! _Stupe..! _»

Un gargouillis répugnant s'échappa de son larynx.

Trois traits rouges éclatants barrèrent leurs gorges.

Draco recouvra soudain sa liberté de mouvement. Il vit les têtes tomber à terre. Il réprima une envie de vomir.

« … Où t'as appris ça Potter ? » chuchota-t-il, mortifié.

« Vampires.. » Harry s'évanouit.

Le blond se jeta sur sa baguette, tentant de calmer sa respiration bruyante. Il écouta attentivement les alentours, à l'affût du moindre signe. Il soupira de soulagement en n'entendant rien d'autre que l'agitation habituelle à la forêt.

Sitôt la pression retombée, il se précipita vers ses amis.

Blaise était très pâle, et ses inspirations ressemblaient plus à des sifflements qu'à autre chose.

Le cas d'Harry semblait bien plus critique.

Le blond analysa rapidement l'état de Blaise. Trachée écrasée. Il grimaça à la recherche d'une invocation qui réduirait rapidement les dégâts, jetant en même temps des coups d'œil affolés vers Harry.

« _Vasdyr_ »

Blaise prit soudain une grande inspiration. Cela lui fit cracher plus de sang. Il regagna cependant conscience.

« J'arrive, t'en fais pas » souffla Draco avant de se précipiter vers Harry, son ami hochant lentement la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment arrêter le saignement chez Blaise.

Harry était étendu sur le dos, les mains comprimées sur sa poitrine. Une mare de sang imbibait le sol. Le blond fit tout ce qu'il put pour faire cicatriser la plaie, sans succès. Il ne la referma qu'à moitié. Il arrêta le saignement, mais la peau mortellement blanche du griffondor lui indiquait déjà une énorme perte de sang. Il fallait agir au plus vite.

Il hissa le brun sur son épaule, mais s'arrêta soudain. Sa peau se déchirait. La souffrance lui fit dangereusement tourner la tête.

Le rouge imbibait lentement sa chemise. Il l'arracha.

« _Jguyt _» Le sort de soin stoppa l'écoulement de sang, le laissant vacillant à l'aperçu de la blessure. Il s'écarta d'Harry, notant, décontenancé, que le torse de celui-ci était vierge de toute blessure.

Il eut peur de comprendre.

La main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

« Dra- » Le mot de Blaise se noya dans son sang.

« Pense au transplanage. » chuchota Draco. Il agrippa fermement ses amis, se concentrant.

Un instant plus tard, ils se trouvaient à l'orée de la forêt. Il envoya avec empressement une gerbe d'étincelles dans les airs, prononça des _mobilicorpus_, fit léviter les corps ; et courut, courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers le parc. La cabane d'Hagrid lui apparut avec soulagement, ainsi que les premiers élèves, agités, et les professeurs qui avançaient vers lui.

Des cris s'élevèrent à son approche. Une foule d'étudiants se rassemblait autour de lui.

« Professeur ..! L'infirmerie ! » Il se tut à bout de souffle, stabilisant les brancards à côté de lui.

« Mon dieu ! » Chourave porta ses mains à sa bouche, prenant la civière de Blaise, qui tournait de l'œil, sous son emprise, et se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie sitôt assurée que Draco la suivait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Que faisiez vous en dehors d'Hogwarts ! » s'écria Snape, enragé, en débarquant dans l'infirmerie deux secondes après eux.

« Silence Severus ! » s'exclama Pomfresh, installant Harry sur un lit avant d'ausculter Blaise, qui s'était assis, l'air écoeuré.

« Il avait la trachée quasiment écrasée. J'ai réparé ça, mais j'ai pas pu stopper l'hémorragie. » s'empressa d'expliquer Draco. « Mais c'est Harry qui a le plus gros problème ! Il a perdu énormément de sang. »

« Je ne vois aucune blessure » intervint Severus Snape.

Draco se débarrassa de sa robe, révélant la plaie sur son torse.

« C'était ça, en trois fois plus grand. »

« Mr Malfoy ! » Pomfresh l'observa rapidement. « Inconscient ! Severus, donnez lui une potion de cicatrisation. Il a bien réglé le problème. Potion hémostase pour Zabini » enchaîna-t-elle. « Désolée, mais il va falloir avaler. » Elle regarda le serpentard avec inquiétude.

« Couchez le, et stabilisez la potion dans sa gorge. »

Elle courut vers le lit suivant, où Harry semblait vouloir égaliser la couleur des draps. Un examen rapide lui révéla une forte anémie, comme l'avait dit Draco. Une perte de sang bien trop importante pour la réguler par une potion. Le griffondor respirait déjà très faiblement.

« Il va falloir le transfuser. » Elle grinça des dents. « Mr Malfoy, vous êtes en état de donner votre sang ?! »s'enquit-elle avec précipitation.

Draco finit d'avaler sa potion, toute trace de blessure s'évanouissant, et la regarda avec surprise.

« Oui. Je peux le faire. » Il regarda Harry avec inquiétude.

« Bien. Asseyez vous. » Elle l'installa sur une chaise à côté du griffondor rapidement.

Draco fut surpris par la brusque toux de Blaise, qui semblait étouffer sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?! » Il se leva d'un air affolé. Pomfresh le repoussa sur la chaise.

« C'est normal. La potion agit vite mais c'est douloureux. » Elle faisait apparaître de fins tuyaux, d'une matière inconnue à Draco, qui tendit son bras mécaniquement.

« Buvez ça. » Il avala la potion sans rien dire. « Ça va augmenter votre production de sang. » expliqua-t-elle, en plantant une aiguille dans son bras.

Il tourna la tête vers Blaise, qui essayait péniblement de s'asseoir.

« Doucement Zabini » le morigéna Snape, le forçant à se rallonger.

« On s'en est sortis ? » souffla le serpentard, incrédule.

« Visiblement oui. » renifla le professeur.

« C'est drôle, je croyais vraiment pas qu'on pourrait. » rigola nerveusement Blaise, un peu à l'ouest.

Le silence envahit la pièce, entrecoupé d'inspirations sifflantes et du bruit des pas du Professeur Snape sur le sol carrelé. Cela sembla durer des heures.

Et là, juste à ce moment, Draco réalisa.

« Mme Pomfresh ! Je… Pourquoi est-ce moi qui donne ? Je veux dire… Je suis AB ! Si je peux lui transmettre du sang, c'est bien qu'il est AB aussi n'est-ce pas ? N'importe qui aurait pu faire la perfusion. On est receveur universel. »

Pomfresh secoua la tête.

« Ne bougez pas. » Elle rétablit sa position. « Promettez moi de ne pas vous agiter. Ce sera bientôt fini. »

Les joues d'Harry reprenaient effectivement des couleurs. Draco, lui, se sentait étourdi.

Est-ce qu'ils venaient d'affronter des mangemorts ? Ça s'était passé tellement vite…

Pomfresh lui retira la perfusion du bras, le tirant de son apathie. Elle fit une injection à Harry, et sembla soudain beaucoup plus confiante.

« Il sera vite sur pied. » sourit-elle. « Vous avez eu de la chance…. Restez assis Mr Malfoy, vous lui avez donné beaucoup de sang, même avec la potion. »

Draco hocha la tête. Il s'aperçut que Blaise s'était endormi. Snape et Pomfresh s'installaient autour de lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Il fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude. « …Pourquoi Dumbledore n'est pas là ? »

« Le directeur s'est absenté aujourd'hui, tout comme Minerva. » indiqua l'infirmière.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrompit Snape brusquement.

« On a suivi… On est entrés dans la forêt. » Draco détourna le regard.

« Bande d'inconscients ! Vous savez que les limites d'Hogwarts s'arrêtent à l'orée ! » pesta le maître des potions.

« … Il devait y avoir une dizaine de mangemorts. Je pense. »

« Dix ? » Snape haussa les sourcils.

Draco acquiesça lentement.

« Ils nous ont encerclés, mais Harry a créé une brèche et on a pu s'enfuir. On en a neutralisé quelques uns, je pense qu'ils se sont réveillés maintenant… »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Ils nous ont rattrapés. Bien sûr.. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, rassuré de le voir sain et sauf. « Ils étaient plus que quatre. Et puis il s'est passé une chose bizarre… » Draco s'interrompit, repensant à cet instant.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas .. » Le blond secoua la tête, confus. « Harry s'est arrêté, d'un coup. Il avait l'air très mal. Mais c'est quand même lui qui nous a … débarrassés des mangemorts. Ils nous avaient battus, Blaise et moi. » avoua-t-il, d'un air sombre.

« Débarrassés ? » l'interrogea Snape.

« Ils sont morts. » Pomfresh le regarda avec surprise, avant de reporter ses yeux sur le griffondor.

« Où sont-ils ? » persista le professeur.

« Une clairière. Je ne sais plus, j'ai transplané à la frontière d'Hogwarts. » expliqua-t-il.

Snape ne dit rien. Il se leva, et sortit de l'infirmerie.

« Il va … ? »

« Récupérer les cadavres, avec les autres professeurs, et s'assurer que tout est calme. » termina l'infirmière.

Draco frissonna.

« Mme Pomfresh, vous ne m'avez pas répondu… » souffla-t-il, tendant son bras pour se saisir de la main tiède d'Harry.

Elle le regarda avec compassion.

« Harry est de groupe sanguin O. »

« Quoi ?! » Il se releva brusquement, lâchant la main du brun avec horreur. « Mais je .. ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! On n'est pas compatibles du tout ! Vous êtes _folle _! » s'exclama-t-il, la regardant, effectivement comme si elle était folle.

« Du CALME ! » s'indigna-t-elle. Elle posa un sort de silence au dessus de ses patients, et tourna des yeux furieux vers lui.

« Mais.. ! »

« Vous _êtes_ O, Mr Malfoy. Ce qui est très rare chez les sorciers, comme vous le savez. » déclara-t-elle tranquillement.

Il l'observa sans y croire.

« Je suis AB bordel ! » Quelle imbécile ! Il fallait faire quelque chose …!

Elle lui lança un sort d'analyse, le prenant par surprise. Elle tendit ensuite le parchemin tout juste matérialisé devant lui.

Il lut rapidement les premières lignes, s'arrêtant à la mention de son groupe sanguin, et pâlit.

« Donnez moi ça. » Il le lui arracha des mains. « Mais c'est impossible… Je suis AB, j'ai toujours été AB ! »

« Je le sais Mr Malfoy. Je vous ai déjà soigné auparavant. » remarqua-t-elle.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai changé de groupe sanguin ? » Il la fixa, abasourdi. « C'est totalement impossible. Impensable. » Il reporta ses yeux sur le parchemin. « Vous êtes sûre du résultat ? »

« Je ne me trompe jamais. » renifla-t-elle.

« Mais comment … ? » Il s'interrompit, sans voix. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de se calmer.

L'infirmière lui tendit une fiole remplie de liquide bleu clair. Il avala avec reconnaissance la potion énergétique et calmante.

« Nous avions décidé de ne pas vous en faire part avant d'en avoir éclairci les conditions… » commença Pomfresh.

« Je ne comprends pas.. » avoua Draco

« Il semble que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, cette nuit là, Mr Malfoy. »

« Mais quelle nuit ?! »

« Celle où vous m'avez faite lever à 3 heures du matin » répliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'on m'avait empoisonné ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Nous le pensions aussi. » avoua-t-elle. « Mais tous les tests se sont révélés négatifs. J'ai trouvé complètement par hasard que votre groupe sanguin ne correspondait pas, en consultant votre dossier. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'avais l'impression de mourir parce que je changeais de sang ?… C'est une blague ? » Il nageait en plein délire.

« Malheureusement non. » renifla-t-elle. « Peut-être que cela ne s'est pas produit à ce moment-là, mais la coïncidence est troublante. Vous nous avez dit, cette nuit-là, que vous aviez l'impression que « votre sang bouillait ». Ce n'est pas très étonnant. »

« Mais c'est impossible… » souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais. » répondit sérieusement Pomfresh. « Nous n'avons aucune idée de comment cela a pu arriver. »

Draco se tut, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

« Mme Pomfresh… Je suis O, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il soudain, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, surprenant l'infirmière.

« Oui… O moins. »

« … Comme Harry ? »

« Et bien, oui. » approuva-t-elle.

« … »

« Mr Malfoy ? » Elle s'inquiéta un peu, à le voir si silencieux.

« Combien y aurait-il eu de donneurs compatibles ? … Je veux dire, pour Harry… Si je n'avais pas été O ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Je ne sais pas Mr Malfoy… Il semble qu'il n'existe qu'une seule autre personne de groupe O à Hogwarts d'après les fichiers… Mais ce n'est pas très surprenant, je vous ai dit que c'est extrêmement rare, trop peu approprié à notre magie. » annonça-t-elle après avoir parcouru les dossiers de son bureau d'un sort. « Et il est O plus. » remarqua-t-elle. « … Où voulez vous en venir ? » lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Je ne sais pas.. Je ne sais pas. » Il s'effondra sur sa chaise.

L'infirmière le regarda curieusement.

« Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. » suggéra-t-elle.

Draco acquiesça, et la laissa préparer le lit encore libre, entre ceux d'Harry et Blaise. Il se saisit d'un air interloqué du pyjama typique de l'infirmerie qu'elle lui envoya, et fit une moue de dépit.

« Vous restez ici jusqu'à demain, vous et vos amis, alors ne rechignez pas. » le réprimanda-t-elle.

Il alla rapidement enfiler le vêtement blanc, et se sentit incroyablement fatigué lorsqu'il s'allongea sur le lit moelleux de l'infirmerie. Tellement, qu'il ne trouva pas cela normal.

« Mme Pomfresh ? »

Elle se rapprocha de lui avec interrogation.

« Lorsque je m'endormirai… Vérifiez si Harry se réveille. » Il plongea aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

L'infirmière l'observa un moment avec surprise, se demandant ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

« Mme Pomfresh ? »

La voix la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna d'un air incrédule vers Harry, qui semblait peu apprécier de se retrouver une fois de plus à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière s'empressa de l'ausculter, étonnée de constater que le brun était en forme parfaite, et son niveau d'énergie au plus haut.

« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? »

« Très bien… En fait, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Et Draco et Blaise ?! » s'affola-t-il soudain, les évènements précédents assaillant sa mémoire.

« Ils vont très bien, ne t'en fais pas. » le rassura-t-elle.

Harry étendit quand même son aura jusqu'à atteindre les leurs, désirant s'assurer lui-même de leur état. Blaise semblait dormir d'un sommeil tranquille. Il eut plus de mal à analyser Draco.

« Il est anormalement fatigué… Il fait une légère anémie ? » Le brun se tourna vers l'infirmière avec inquiétude.

« Comment ? » Elle pâlit. « Ça, c'était ton cas il y a quelques minutes, Harry. Mr Malfoy a pris une potion qui devrait empêcher toute anémie. » Elle diagnostiqua pourtant bel et bien chez Draco ce que venait d'annoncer le griffondor. « Mon dieu… » Elle fixa Harry avec stupeur. Dans sa tête défilaient les différentes questions du serpentard endormi. « Je n'ai jamais vu ça … » Sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle.

« Que se passe-t-il ?! » s'exclama le brun, alerté.

« Rien d'alarmant, mais… Ce n'est pas normal. » Elle commença à prendre des notes furieusement. « Harry, tu vas te reposer, parce que dès que Mr Malfoy sera réveillé, vous allez avoir droit à quelques questions. » dit-elle fermement.

« Quoi ?! Mais je ne suis pas fatigué ! » protesta le griffondor.

« Et bien, occupez-vous. Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques heures. Je reviendrai pour le dîner. Et vos amis ne sont pas autorisés à vous voir avant demain. » Elle s'empara de quelques dossiers, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Mais Mme Pomfresh..! »

« Essayez de dormir. Et surveillez vos amis. Des elfes vous apporteront de quoi manger ce midi. » Elle claqua la porte.

Harry se retrouva plongé dans une semi obscurité, les rideaux apposés aux fenêtres ne laissant filtrer que quelques rayons de soleil.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui apprit qu'il était midi passé. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Et il ne voyait pas du tout comment il allait pouvoir passer le temps. Il posa les pieds à terre, frissonnant au contact du sol glacé. Son regard tomba sur le pyjama posé au pied de son lit, ainsi que sur le message catégorique de l'infirmière posé dessus. Il soupira, et s'en saisit afin de l'enfiler.

Il se sentait parfaitement bien, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait rester enfermé…

Une fois changé, il s'avança vers le lit voisin, y découvrant Draco, que des rideaux lui cachaient auparavant. Le serpentard était visiblement exténué, mais le profond sommeil dans lequel il était plongé le tirerait d'affaire. Harry remarqua que le sommeil semblait ôter au visage du serpentard toute marque d'émotion. Ses traits, bien qu'épuisés, étaient calmes, sereins. C'était bien la première fois que le griffondor le voyait comme ça.

C'était troublant. Ses traits étaient joliment dessinés.

Harry découvrit une marque de perfusion sur le bras du blond. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été blessé, d'après ses souvenirs. C'était lui qui avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Il se revoyait perdre peu à peu connaissance. Il avait succombé juste après… Il frissonna.

Il comprit soudain que la transfusion avait du être pour lui. Il n'en avait aucune trace sur le bras, mais Pomfresh avait du soigner ça. Il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi elle n'en avait pas fait de même sur Draco.

Il passa lentement le bout de ses doigts sur l'écorchure, souriant en la voyant disparaître. Draco remua un peu ; il eut peur de l'avoir réveillé par la décharge magique, mais il n'en fut rien.

Harry le contempla longuement, réfléchissant aux dernières heures écoulées.

Il trouva Blaise dormant comme un bienheureux, les bras agrippés autour de son oreiller. Vu comme ça, il pouvait faire le rapprochement avec un koala. Harry sourit moqueusement.

Le bruit de l'elfe le surprit, et celui-ci s'empressa de se confondre en excuses, qu'Harry fit taire en désignant les dormeurs. L'elfe de maison sembla encore plus mal, mais il se tut. Il fit léviter trois plateaux sur une table, et s'éclipsa aussitôt. Harry espéra distraitement qu'il n'allait pas se punir en se brûlant les doigts ou autre…

Les plateaux étaient placés sous un charme conservateur, ils pourraient les manger lorsqu'ils le voudraient. Cela arrangeait Harry. Il prit simplement une pomme, et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.

Ils s'en étaient bien sortis, pensa-t-il vaguement. Ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Il s'en voulait aussi, de n'avoir pas assez bien réagi. Il avait pourtant déjà été confronté à des situations catastrophiques, se dit-il amèrement.

Il savait qu'il aurait pu éviter d'être blessé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il se préparait à lancer une offensive, et puis, il avait pris la main de Draco, et là… Là il avait eu l'impression de mourir de l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à se recréer cette sensation. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais il avait été tétanisé. Trop choqué pour se remettre.

Et puis, il avait cette impression confuse que ça venait de Draco. C'était la même chose que lorsqu'il avait été submergé par le lac, réalisa-t-il soudain. Mais en cent fois pire, et beaucoup plus intense et bref.

Il relâcha la pomme à demi mangée, et focalisa son regard sur le blond. Il avait aussi été en contact avec l'eau à ce moment-là, il préparait une attaque fleuve…

L'élément voulait lui faire ressentir les émotions du serpentard ? Il aurait pu choisir un autre moment, se dit méchamment Harry. Et puis ça ne tenait pas debout, tant d'émotions ne pouvaient que vous clouer au lit.

Pourtant il sentait qu'il réalisait quelque chose.

Il se releva avec hésitation, et se glissa vers le lit du serpentard, toujours endormi. Prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, il plaça doucement sa main sur son front. Et il ouvrit son esprit.

Il n'était pas question qu'il aille au cœur des émotions du serpentard. Il ne s'en sentait pas le droit, et il se souvenait déjà trop bien de la manière dont avait fini la fois où il avait pénétré l'esprit du serpentard.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui cassa ses barrières, pour un court instant. Il retira sa main deux secondes plus tard, limites en place.

C'était lui.

Harry avait remarqué qu'en abaissant toutes frontières mentales et émotionnelles, il captait les ressentis des autres. Et il venait de trouver les mêmes sensations que celles qu'on le forçait à vivre ; mais à une bien plus faible échelle.

Cependant, il ne doutait plus que c'était au serpentard qu'appartenait ce méli-mélo d'émotions, distillées et apaisées.

Il aurait vécu en une seconde un concentré de sentiments de plusieurs années ? … Cela aurait largement expliqué son mal-être, en tout cas.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il sentir ça ? Un cruel jeu des éléments ? Il secoua la tête tristement, replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui gênait le blond, avant de repartir vers son lit.

Il fit attentivement apparaître une petite bulle d'eau dans sa main, se préparant au pire. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il soupira de frustration en la faisant disparaître.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry ? »

Le brun releva la tête à l'appel, s'arrachant à la contemplation tantôt des flammes sur ses doigts, tantôt du serpentard à ses côtés. Blaise l'observait d'un air endormi, assis sur son lit.

Il se dirigea vers lui.

« Ça va ? »

« Plutôt bien ouais » sourit Blaise. Il regarda d'un œil critique le t-shirt à manches courtes et le pantalon blanc de l'infirmerie.

Harry s'en aperçut et sourit avec sarcasme.

« T'inquiète, le tien est juste là. » Il indiqua la chaise à côté du lit de Blaise. Le serpentard soupira avec fatalisme, puis se résigna.

« Si t'as faim, il y a un plateau sur la table. » le renseigna le griffondor.

« Je crève la dalle ouais. » rectifia le serpentard, en entamant son assiette, une fois revêtu du costume blanc.

Un plateau vide traînait à côté, vidé un peu plus tôt par Harry.

« Draco dort ? » remarqua-t-il.

« Ouais. Il est comme ça depuis que je suis réveillé. »

« Ah ? Au début, c'est plutôt toi qui pionçait, et lui qui s'inquiétait à mort. » déclara Blaise en mangeant avec appétit.

« Il n'avait rien ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Non. C'est un sacré chanceux si tu veux mon avis… Enfin si, une blessure, mais Pomfresh a soigné ça en un rien de temps. » se rectifia-t-il.

« Et toi ? » s'enquit Harry.

« La trachée écrasée comme ils disent. J'ai surtout cru que j'allais étouffer. » Blaise grimaça. « Mais je sens plus rien. » Il savoura une nouvelle bouchée de viande.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Ça t'a pas traumatisé. » railla-t-il.

« Je m'en remettrai » le rassura le serpentard, à peine ironique. « Il t'a refilé tout son sang ou quoi, pour être dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, regardant son ami allongé sous les draps.

« Ça l'a fatigué, c'est tout. » Harry nota qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Draco lui avait sauvé la vie sur ce coup.

Blaise hocha la tête, rassuré.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-il alors, constatant l'absence de tiers personnes.

« Occupés. » maugréa le griffondor. « Pomfresh est surexcitée à propos de je ne sais quelle chose qui ne peut pas attendre, et les autres s'occupent du contrôle des défenses du château. Et de récupérer les mangemorts. » expliqua-t-il.

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« 18 heures. »

« …. Je me sentais pas si fatigué que ça pourtant. » s'étonna un peu Blaise.

« Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'ils t'aient fait boire une potion de sommeil. » se moqua Harry.

« Je sais pas moi, j'ai avalé tout ce que Snape me donnait. J'allais pas refuser hein. » soupira-t-il. Il repoussa son assiette.

Puis il fixa Harry d'un air accusateur.

« Je t'avais dit de pas sortir. »

« … »

« La prochaine fois, je t'attache à un arbre. »

« Vous étiez pas obligés de me suivre » ronchonna le brun. « Et puis, on ne les a croisés que parce qu'on faisait trop de bruit. Ils nous ont sûrement repérés comme ça. Si j'avais été seul, ça ne se serait pas produit. » remarqua-t-il justement.

Blaise le fusilla des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là, ces mangemorts ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Ils ont dit qu'ils faisaient du repérage. Voldemort prévoit une attaque d'Hogwarts j'imagine. » Harry se mordit la lèvre anxieusement. « Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il essaye, sans succès. » se rassura-t-il.

« Espérons qu'il échouera cette fois encore. » exprima sombrement le serpentard.

Harry ne répondit rien.

« Dis Harry.. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? » questionna d'emblée Blaise.

« Quoi ? » Le griffondor lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« … Tu étais bloqué. C'était pas franchement le bon moment. » finit sarcastiquement le serpentard.

« Oh… Euh, je sais pas. Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. » souffla Harry, préoccupé.

« … J'espère pour toi que ça ne t'arrive pas souvent. »

Le survivant nia du menton.

« On peut pas ouvrir les fenêtres un peu ? De la lumière ça nous ferait pas de mal. » annonça alors Blaise, regardant les rideaux tirés.

« Il fait une chaleur étouffante dehors. » répliqua Harry. « Les sorts températeurs tiendront pas longtemps si tu ouvres les fenêtres. Et puis, Draco dort. »

« … Je voulais juste un peu de lumière. » ronchonna le brun. « J'ai pas ma baguette. Pomfresh range ça où ? »

« Aucune idée. » Harry suspendit une boule de feu au milieu de la pièce. « Ça va mieux comme ça ? »

« ….. » Blaise le fixa d'un air niais. Harry rigola. « Je veux faire de la magie sans baguette ! » s'exclama le serpentard.

« Hé, j'en ai bavé pour y arriver. » répliqua le griffondor.

« Je suis sûr que tu mens. Tu y arrives trop facilement. » l'accusa Blaise, contrarié.

« Non. Une fois passé le cap, c'est très naturel de faire ça. Mais j'ai mis plus d'un an à saisir le concept. »

« Hmph. »

Blaise s'approcha de la source de lumière, intrigué.

« Elle ne chauffe pas. » remarqua-t-il.

« C'est la forme basique du _lumos_. » Harry haussa des épaules.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Imbécile » Blaise ricana.

« Hé tu vaux pas mieux ! » Harry essaya de calma son rire derrière sa main, sans y parvenir.

Tous les deux assis sur le lit de Blaise, ils discutaient depuis plus d'une heure. Le serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de vanner le griffondor.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement les yeux gris qui les fixaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si hilarant ? »

« Draco ! » Blaise se leva aussitôt, s'approchant du lit de son ami, suivi de Harry.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit celui-ci avec hâte.

« Ouais. » Draco se mit en position assise, observant d'un air intrigué les deux compères, et la boule de feu qui donnait une lumière tamisée à la pièce. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Bientôt l'heure de manger. » s'exclama Blaise avec ravissement.

« T'as mangé y a deux heures. » soupira Harry avec exaspération. Il reporta son regard sur le blond. « Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? » Draco le scruta avec interrogation.

« M'avoir donné ton sang bien sûr. » répondit le brun

« … Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. » souffla amèrement le serpentard.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'étonna Blaise.

« Vous verrez. Où est Pomfresh ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle devrait pas tarder à revenir. » indiqua Blaise.

Draco acquiesça lentement.

« Hé ça va Dray ? » s'inquiéta Blaise.

« _Dray_ ? » Harry pouffa de rire.

Le blond tua son ami des yeux.

« Bah quoi ? » Blaise se renfrogna.

« C'est bizarre comme surnom. » Harry le toisa narquoisement. « Et puis, je sais pas. _Draco_, c'est plutôt.. Fort, comme prénom. Je veux dire, le son est agréable, mais grave, posé. Dray, c'est dégoulinant et mielleux. Ça ne va pas du tout. » Harry rigola.

« T'as qu'à le dire, si tu aimes son prénom. » ronchonna le serpentard, vexé.

Harry se tut, rouge.

Draco les regarda d'un air interloqué, et rit légèrement.

« Vous êtes ridicules. »

« Hé ! » Les deux s'indignèrent.

« Bien vous êtes tous réveillés à ce que je vois. » L'infirmière entra avec un sourire; la mine fatiguée. Elle s'arrêta, sidérée. Puis soupira. « Harry, enlève moi cette chose, s'il te plait. » exigea-t-elle en désignant la sphère incandescente.

Un claquement de doigts et c'était fait.

L'infirmière s'empressa d'ouvrir les fenêtres, révélant le ciel assombri du début de soirée. Trois sorts d'évaluation de niveau la rassurèrent quant à ses patients.

« Bien. » Elle déposa quelques affaires dans son bureau, puis revint dans la pièce. « Le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé dans l'après-midi; il viendra vous voir demain. » les renseigna-t-elle. « En attendant, vous restez ici. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Les sorts des mangemorts sont très souvent vicieux, Mr Zabini. » répliqua-t-elle. « Vous pouvez vous laver ici. » Elle entrouvrit une porte. « Des vêtements sont dans l'armoire. Vous mangerez ensuite, et je vous mettrai au courant des dernières nouvelles. »

Les trois garçons ne purent qu'acquiescer.

« J'y vais d'abord » s'empressa d'annoncer Blaise, après un bref échange de regard. La porte se referma derrière lui.

L'infirmière se tourna vers les deux garçons restant.

« J'aurai à vous parler. » précisa-t-elle, avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent sans rien dire, avant de s'asseoir tous les deux sur le lit en vrac de Blaise.

« De quoi elle veut nous parler ? » se demanda le brun avec frustration.

« De choses inquiétantes, et pas très nettes. » soupira le serpentard.

« Comment ça ? » Le griffondor lui lança un regard mitigé.

« … Dis moi simplement… Pourquoi tu t'es effondré ? »

Harry détourna la tête, troublé.

« C'est de ta faute. »

« Quoi ?! »

« … Comment dire ? » Le brun se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. « J'ai senti.. Non, j'ai ressenti. Ton émoi. »

« Tu plaisantes ? En me prenant la main, comme ça ? Et pourquoi ça t'aurait fait cet effet ? »

« C'est à cause de l'eau. » Harry se souvint de quelque chose. « Tu m'as dit que c'était ton élément n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien, oui… Mais je ne sais pas m'en servir. » Le blond haussa les épaules. « Et je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

« Quand j'utilise la magie des éléments, ils peuvent me faire n'importe quoi. » expliqua le brun. « Et l'eau s'obstine à me faire sentir des choses. En fait, ce sont tes sentiments, compactés. »

« C'est ridicule.. Pourquoi elle ferait ça ? » Draco secoua la tête, en déni.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûr de ce que je dis, pas besoin de faire cette tête. » répliqua Harry, agacé.

« Mais enfin, tu pleurais, Potter ! C'est pas vraiment normal ! »

« Oui, et bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois particulièrement heureux en ce moment ! » riposta le brun. « Je te le dis, je crois que j'étais sous le coup de centaines d'émotions à la seconde. Ce n'était pas simplement ce que tu pouvais ressentir à l'instant. »

« … C'est insensé. »

« Je sais. » Le griffondor se leva, marchant pour évacuer un tant soit peu sa tension. « Tu sais comment empêcher ça ? »

« Mais enfin, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il se passe ! » souffla Draco, excédé. « Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir que tu puisses percevoir - non, ressentir ! - mes sentiments ! » Il envisagea Harry d'un air soudain affolé. « Attend, tu veux dire que tu peux discerner tout ce qui me touche ? »

« Euh. En quelque sorte. »

« … » Draco se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Mais je ne sais pas à quoi sont liées ces émotions, et puis c'est tellement intense que je n'arrive pas à les démêler. » le rassura-t-il.

« J'espère bien. » expira le blond, dépité.

« … Mais c'est douloureux. » Harry le regarda d'un air concerné.

« Et alors ? Je ne voudrais même pas approcher de _tes_ ressentis, tellement ça doit faire mal. » répliqua durement le serpentard. Le brun le dévisagea, blessé. « … Et puis, tu ne voudrais certainement pas que je le fasse. »

Harry secoua lentement la tête, de droite à gauche.

« Tu savais dès le début que ça venait de moi ? » questionna Draco.

« Non. Je viens de le comprendre. » avoua le brun.

« Ça va peut-être s'arrêter maintenant. » espéra le serpentard. « A ton avis ça pourrait être lié à … » Il s'interrompit.

« A quoi ? »

« J'ai fini. » annonça Blaise, en sortant de la salle de bain, l'air satisfait. « Ça fait du bien. » soupira-t-il avec plaisir. « Ben, vous en faîtes une tête. » remarqua-t-il curieusement.

« … Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Draco s'enferma à son tour.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? » demanda Blaise, interloqué.

Harry nia, soucieux.

Pomfresh surgit à son tour de son bureau, observant d'un air critique les lits, avant d'en changer les draps d'un coup de baguette magique.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Et oui, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. On y comprend pas mal de choses (pour ceux et celles qui n'auraient pas déjà compris lol). Des explications encore dans le chapitre à venir. Je pensais tout mettre ici, mais bon, déjà 13 pages d'écrites, je pense que c'est bien :-) Et puis, avec trop d'informations d'un coup, on s'embrouillerait hein lol.

Oh, au fait, proposez vos résumés de chapitres, ça me ferait très très plaisir ! ;)

A dans deux semaines !

_Mel_

P.S: vous connaissez la coutume, un chapitre, une review (Comment ça c'est pas obligatoire ? Si moi je vous dis que si :p Ça ne coûte pas grand-chose. Une petite minute ! ;-) … Sachant que souvent deux jours entiers sont consacrés à un chapitre… :p )

P.P.S : Hé, soyez encore plus gentils, et allez faire un tour sur mon LJ de temps en temps ! ;) L'adresse est dans mon profil. Je sais que je le mettais pas souvent à jour avant, mais c'est désormais le cas. Et je mets parfois des renseignements quant aux chapitres suivants… Que ce soient des extraits, ou des chansons.


	19. Blessures

**Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame

**Avertissement :**possibles passages à caractère violent, possible description de scènes à caractère sexuel (pourquoi j'entends des « mais alors y a de l'espoir ?! » en arrière plan ?)

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, le 6 n'est pas pris en compte

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de J.... (sob)

_Note : Je suis vraiment désolée de ne poster que maintenant !! La raison de mon retard est très simple : j'ai carrément oublié que ça faisait deux semaines depuis le dernier chapitre ! (sans commentaire) Ahem, donc le voilà finalement, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci à tous pour vos gentils messages ! XD_

**Rars : **Merci beaucoup à K, et à P'tit Lion (Vive Blaise le koala ? Mdr! Je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait ;) Ravie que les caractères des personnages te plaisent :p Et d'autres scènes Harry-Draco, et bien ça arrive, ça arrive lol. C'est gentil d'avoir laissé une review à 3H du matin. Tu as du courage :-) Bisous)

**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **Harry, Blaise et Draco échappent aux mangemorts de la Forêt Interdite. Harry étant sérieusement blessé, Draco est obligé de lui donner de son sang. On apprend que le serpentard a adopté le groupe sanguin du gryffondor, mais que Pomfresh n'en connaît pas la cause. Harry, ayant ressenti les émotions de Draco lors de la bataille, en fait part au serpentard. Ils n'en déterminent pas non plus les raisons. Les trois garçons sont retenus à l'infirmerie par Mme Pomfresh.

* * *

_Are you ready maybe  
Are you willing to run  
Are you ready to let yourself drown  
Are you holding your breath  
Are you ready or not_

Are you ready maybe  
Do you long to confess  
Do you feel that you're already numb  
Are you sure of yourself  
Would you lie if you're not

You tire me out  
Don't wanna let that happen  
A secret scream so loud  
Why did you let that happen

So put your arms around me  
You let me believe that you are someone else  
Cause only time can take you  
So let me believe  
That I am someone else

_Put your arms around me, Texas_

(j'ai eu trop de mal à sélectionner une partie de la chanson.. Alors oui elle est assez longue cette citation hum…Loooooove Texaaas (comment ça je l'ai déjà dit ?))

* * *

Chapitre 18

Blessures

Draco laissa l'eau de la douche dévaler son corps avec reconnaissance. Il retraça avec incertitude le souvenir de la plaie qui avait traversé son corps quelques heures plus tôt. Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine.

C'était inimaginable. Comment pouvait-il raisonnablement absorber les blessures d'Harry ?

C'était totalement illogique.

Il pouvait encaisser toute cause probable de douleur pour Harry… Mais était-il capable de contrôler cette capacité ? Il n'avait pas immédiatement absorbé l'entaille après tout.

Et cette histoire de modification de sang le laissait perplexe. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un véritable réservoir d'énergie.

Il était angoissé. Il avait cru que savoir d'où venaient les ecchymoses apparaissant sur lui chaque jour lui redonnerait un certain pouvoir sur la chose. Mais il n'en était rien. Il ne s'agissait visiblement pas d'un maléfice, ou d'une malédiction. Du moins il n'en connaissait pas de tels, et il espérait fort qu'il n'en existait pas.

Harry ne semblait pas vraiment en savoir plus.

Le serpentard laissa la place au dernier un quart d'heure plus tard.

Il remarqua qu'un repas les attendait sur la table. Pomfresh était déjà assise, réfléchissant, silencieuse et soucieuse. Blaise était également installé, semblant s'ennuyer au plus haut point. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut Draco.

Le blond s'assit en face de son ami, qui en profita pour lui souffler à voix basse :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as a dit à Harry, mais il était aussi causant qu'une tombe. Et Pomfresh, j'en parle même pas. » Il se tut un bref moment. « Et puis j'ai faim. » ajouta-t-il en salivant devant les victuailles posées entre eux.

Draco ne répondit pas.

« … Madame Pomfresh ? » L'infirmière émergea lentement de ses pensées.

« Oui ? »

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Non. Malheureusement. Mais nous en parlerons dès qu'Harry sera parmi nous. » répondit-elle. « Peut-être que vous m'apprendrez quelque chose de nouveau, qui pourra m'éclairer. »

Draco acquiesça.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » tiqua Blaise.

« Il peut savoir ? » s'enquit le blond auprès de l'infirmière, après un regard d'excuse envers son ami.

« C'est à vous de décider. » La femme le scruta des yeux un moment. « Il s'agit de votre santé après tout. »

A ces mots, Blaise se tourna vers lui d'un air inquiet.

« Il semblerait que toutes les blessures que prend Harry soient reportées sur moi. »

« … Tu peux répéter ? » Blaise cligna des yeux, sans comprendre.

« Je vois pas comment te le dire autrement. » répliqua le blond.

« Vous en êtes arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, Mr Malfoy. Mais c'est insensé. » Le visage de l'infirmière se ferma.

« Attend, tu veux dire que si je cogne Harry quand il sort de là » Le brun pointa la porte de la salle de bain. « C'est toi qui va sentir le coup ? »

Pomfresh releva la tête.

« Ça serait une expérience intéressante. » intervint-elle, piquée.

« Mais je n'absorbe pas la douleur, seulement ses blessures. S'il lui fait un bleu, je pourrai l'avoir à sa place, c'est tout. » s'interposa Draco.

« Ça, c'est juste parce que l'action n'est pas instantanée. C'est l'occasion de voir si vous pouvez maîtriser ce qui vous arrive. » contredit l'infirmière.

« Euh, mais je ne parlais pas sérieusement. » dit alors Blaise. « Vous voulez vraiment que je le frappe quand il va sortir ? » demanda-t-il, éberlué.

« Et bien… »

« Non. » opposa le blond.

« Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. » persista l'infirmière. « Vous allez vous concentrez, afin d'encaisser le coup à sa place. » indiqua-t-elle.

« Mais je.. »

« Je sais que tout cela est nouveau pour vous. Vous n'avez sans doute encore jamais tenté d'avoir une emprise sur le sort. Il faudra essayer. »

« … Très bien. » Draco s'avoua vaincu.

« Bien, Mr Zabini, postez vous derrière la porte; Harry ne devrait pas tarder à sortir. »

Blaise se leva, ne saisissant pas tout, mais prêt à faire ce qui lui était demandé.

« Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée » maugréa Draco.

« Parle pour toi, ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai l'occasion de taper Harry. » rigola Blaise.

La porte s'entrouvrit les interrompant.

« Désolé si j'ai été long. » s'excusa Harry, ses yeux scannant la pièce. « Hé, où est B.. »

Il se retourna brusquement, surprenant Blaise et son poing levé, maîtrisant son attaque d'un geste. Ils tombèrent à terre, Harry au dessus du serpentard, bloquant ses bras d'une main, l'autre sur sa gorge.

Draco soupira, blasé.

« B-Blaise ? » s'étonna le gryffondor.

Le serpentard le regarda, bouche bée. Puis il reprit ses esprits. Il lança violemment son genou dans le flanc d'Harry.

« Aie ! » Draco se leva d'un bond, les doigts crispés sur le côté droit de son ventre. « Merde Blaise, t'aurais pu y aller plus doucement ! » Il massa en grimaçant le point douloureux, sous les yeux surpris des autres.

« Je le savais. » déclara tranquillement l'infirmière, avec un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry, se relevant, les observant avec incertitude.

« Nous faisions une petite expérience Harry. » expliqua l'infirmière. « Merci, Blaise. » adressa-t-elle au serpentard.

« Y a pas de quoi. » Il fit la moue, dépité.

« Tu n'as pas mal Harry ? » interrogea alors Pomfresh.

Il porta la main là où Blaise l'avait frappé, troublé.

« Non… Non. » Il leva des yeux inquiets vers Draco.

« Et bien t'as de la chance. » ronchonna celui-ci.

Le gryffondor se dirigea automatiquement vers lui, le guérissant d'un frôlement de doigt ; sous les yeux surpris de Blaise et Draco.

« Ha, Harry, c'est le rêve de tout médicomage de savoir faire ça. » soupira avec envie l'infirmière.

Le gryffondor rougit.

« C'est juste que c'est facile, avec lui. »

« Vraiment ?… C'est intéressant. » souffla Pomfresh, les regardant avec curiosité. « Asseyez vous, je suis sûre que vous mourrez de faim. » les empressa-t-elle.

« Une bonne parole, enfin ! » s'extasia Blaise, reprenant sa place au côté de Pomfresh.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. » intervint Harry, s'asseyant, ainsi que Draco. « Tu as pris ma douleur ? » questionna-t-il en se tournant vers le blond, qui hocha la tête. « Je croyais que ce n'était que les blessures… » soupira le gryffondor, préoccupé.

« Tu le savais ?! » s'exclama Draco.

Le brun releva la tête, attisant l'intérêt des trois personnes présentes.

« … Je m'en doutais. Tu sais, tu m'as montré tes égratignures la dernière fois. Je me suis bien rendu compte que c'étaient les miennes. »

« Quand cela ? » demanda l'infirmière.

« Et bien, c'était il y a une semaine. A peu près… C'étaient les blessures de mon entraînement. Je pensais que je les avais soignées. Je veux dire, je prends toujours une potion après, c'est prévu. Sinon, je viens vous voir. » expliqua Harry. « J'ai cru les avoir soignées avec la potion. »

Pomfresh acquiesça.

« Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. » commença-t-elle. « Pourquoi Draco t'a-t-il montré cela ? Vous vous doutiez de quelque chose ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Et bien, non, mais… »

« Un peu. » interrompit Draco, lança un regard assassin au gryffondor, qui sembla se rendre compte du sujet vers lequel il s'orientait, et ne répliqua rien.

« … C'est très inquiétant. » annonça soudain sérieusement l'infirmière, regagnant leur attention. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de cas. »

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Harry, tu ne le sais pas encore, mais Draco possède désormais le même groupe sanguin que toi. » ajouta-t-elle.

Le brun fronça des sourcils.

« Et bien, oui, si vous avez du faire une transfusion, je l'espère. » répondit-il, sans trop voir où elle voulait en venir.

« Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est que je suis O depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, alors qu'avant j'étais AB. » répliqua Draco, agacé.

« … Il a pris mon groupe sanguin ! » s'exclama le gryffondor, dévisageant l'infirmière sans y croire.

« Il semblerait que Draco soit devenu un concentré de vie, destiné à préserver la tienne. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais.. Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, il peut contrôler ça… N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis vraiment concentré tout à l'heure, pour recevoir en même temps que le choc. »

« Mais ce matin, j'ai été blessé et tu n'avais rien. » se souvint Harry, semblant soulagé.

« Je t'ai partiellement soigné. Mais ce qui restait est apparu sur moi tout de suite après. » le détrompa le blond.

Harry le regarda, mortifié.

« Vous ne savez vraiment pas à quoi c'est du ? » intervint Blaise, se tournant vers l'infirmière.

« Non. » répondit-elle sèchement, l'air vexée.

« C'est une malédiction, c'est ça ? » soupira le gryffondor.

« Je ne pense pas Harry. C'est totalement contradictoire; en totale opposition avec les malédictions. Elles sont destinées à faire souffrir. Or, ce sort te préserve. Même s'il fait souffrir Draco, c'est indirect. Il faudrait en plus que celui qui lance le sort connaisse une personne susceptible d'être souvent blessée. Non cette thèse ne tient pas debout. C'est trop compliqué à mettre en place. » lui expliqua Pomfresh.

« Et je ne vois pas qui aurait pu me lancer cette malédiction… » intervint également Draco. « Je veux dire, cela doit être un sort complexe, et il faudrait entrer en contact avec moi pour y arriver. Mais je ne suis pas rentré chez moi depuis des mois, et je ne vois personne qui pourrait avoir à la fois une partie de moi, et une partie d'Harry. » Il reprit, sous les regards interrogateurs des autres. « Il est nécessaire pour toute malédiction d'obtenir un morceau des possédés. »

« C'est donc fortement improbable, comme je l'avais dit. » continua l'infirmière. « … En fait, Harry, je dirais plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une bénédiction. »

« Quoi ?! Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ! »s'indigna celui-ci.

« Et bien, tu es doté d'un protecteur. Un bouclier vivant, si je puis dire. » répondit-elle.

Draco baissa les yeux, nerveux.

« Ça me rappelle un vieux truc… » déclara pensivement Blaise, mâchant distraitement ses spaghettis.

« Quoi ?! » s'enquit Pomfresh, étonnée.

« Et bien, justement, je ne m'en souviens plus. » finit par répondre le serpentard, avalant sa bouchée.

« Super. Merci Blaise, pour ton précieux renseignement. » cingla Draco.

« J'y peux rien. » ronchonna son ami.

L'infirmière soupira.

Harry se contenta de manger silencieusement, tourmenté.

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il au fait ? » interrogea alors Pomfresh.

« Je crois que ça fait à peu près deux mois. » répondit le blond.

« Tant que ça ?! » s'exclama Harry, ébahi.

« Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre de particulier à ce moment là ? » questionna l'infirmière.

Draco nia de la tête.

« Bah, si, ça fait deux mois non que tu - aïe ! » commença Blaise. Il lança un regard furieux à Draco qui venait de lui mettre un coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Il ne s'est rien passé d'important. » coupa le blond.

Blaise maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » L'infirmière fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. » assura Draco.

Harry sembla comprendre à quoi Blaise voulait faire référence, et s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Je vais en informer le professeur Dumbledore, avec votre permission. Et le professeur Snape également, il saura si cela a un rapport avec une malédiction. » annonça alors l'infirmière. « On ne sait jamais. » Elle réfléchit un moment. « Et puis, Harry, il va falloir surveiller tes entraînements. Tu ne peux te permettre de blesser Draco ainsi. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

« …Je suis obligé de m'entraîner. » finit-il par admettre.

« Et bien, arrange toi pour ne pas te blesser. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas » intervint Draco. « Souvent, je ne ressens pas la douleur. Il suffit que je soigne les plaies. »

« Vous vous soigniez tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Pomfresh, ennuyée. « Faîtes moi plaisir, venez à l'infirmerie dorénavant. »

Draco acquiesça.

Ils finirent de manger en silence.

L'infirmière fit disparaître les plats d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Je vais aller trouver Albus. Vous restez ici. »

« Madame Pomfresh, quand est-ce que je pourrai voir Ron et Hermione ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Je vous l'ai dit, pas avant demain. Je vous tiendrai au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce.

« J'en reviens toujours pas. » déclara finalement Blaise.

« Moi non plus. » déclarèrent en chœur Harry et Draco, se regardant ensuite avec surprise.

« Mais vous m'en avez même pas parlé ! » s'indigna le serpentard.

« On ne savait pas grand chose. » répliqua le blond.

« Même. » ronchonna Blaise. « Et puis, on a l'air fin, à rester ici pour rien. Habillés comme ça en plus. »

« Au moins, on ne loupe pas de cours. » intervint Harry.

« Ah oui, génial, ça nous bouffe le week-end. » répliqua le serpentard.

« J'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé d'être entré dans la forêt. » souffla le brun, dépité.

« Ha ? Je n'ai pas entendu ça. » intercala Draco.

« Il m'a extorqué des excuses. » sourit le gryffondor en réponse.

« Extorqué, c'est un grand mot. » contredit Blaise.

Harry esquiva d'un vague geste de la main. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, las. Les deux autres l'imitèrent. Du moins, Draco le fit, et Blaise s'installa d'office avec lui.

« Tu as le tien à côté. » tiqua le blond.

« Oui, mais c'est trop loin. » riposta le brun. « Pff, et qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir faire ? Personnellement, je n'ai pas trop sommeil après avoir dormi toute la journée. »

« … On pourrait s'entraîner avec Draco. » proposa Harry. « On devait le faire cet après-midi. »

« Ça t'a pas suffit ce matin ?! » s'écria Blaise, ébahi.

Le gryffondor haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me battre de toute façon… » acheva Draco.

Madame Pomfresh surgit alors dans l'infirmerie, les surprenant. Elle avait fait très vite.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a été mis au courant, et il n'en sait malheureusement pas plus que nous. Le professeur Snape affirme qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une malédiction. En fait, tous les deux ne pensent pas qu'il puisse s'agir d'un sort mis en place par une volonté extérieure. »

« Vous voulez dire que … ? » commença Harry.

« C'est l'un d'entre vous qui est à l'origine de tout ça. Mais Dumbledore n'est pas catégorique, il est possible qu'on vous ait lancé un sort. Possible, mais peu probable. » Elle continua sans leur laisser le temps d'intervenir. « Nous avons de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea le gryffondor, un peu surpris.

« Les professeurs ont retrouvé, hum, trois mangemorts, décédés, et un stupefixé à côté d'eux. Le sort a tenu longtemps, je ne sais pas qui l'a lancé, mais il était de haut niveau. » les informa-t-elle. « Nous interrogeons actuellement ce mangemort. Mais il ne veut rien dire. »

« Pourquoi vous ne le mettez pas sous _veritaserum_ ? » demanda Draco.

« Il fait partie des personnes qui y réagissent mal. » grimaça l'infirmière. « Il s'évanouit avec une seule goutte de potion. Severus s'occupe de créer un dérivé. Mais cela va prendre du temps. »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps ! » s'écria Harry. « Ils ont dit qu'ils faisaient du repérage ! Ils vont attaquer Hogwarts ! »

« Nous le savons Harry. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « Dans tous les cas, il est fort possible que ce mangemort ne sache rien. Il est jeune, et sûrement peu gradé. »

« Torturez-le, on va vite s'en rendre compte. » cingla Draco.

Blaise approuva silencieusement.

« C'est hors de question, Mr Malfoy » siffla l'infirmière. « Nous n'appliquerons pas les méthodes des _mangemorts_. » asséna-t-elle.

« Mangemorts, tu parles… » souffla Blaise.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux. Et lui lança un sort.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Harry, Mr Malfoy, l'Ordre se réunit exceptionnellement demain soir. Soyez présents. »

« J'entends rien ! » se plaignit Blaise.

L'infirmière ôta le sort.

« Merci. » ronchonna le serpentard.

« Je serai dans mon bureau si jamais vous avez besoin de moi. Et pas de disputes ou autre, compris ? Autre chose, pas la peine d'essayer de vous isoler par des sorts d'intimités, il y a un détecteur dans la pièce. » Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers, et se retourna à la dernière minute, avant de fermer sa porte. « Bonne nuit les garçons. »

« Bonne nuit. » lui répondirent-ils.

Blaise soupira de plus belle.

« Je m'ennuie. »

« C'est pas vrai… » Draco secoua la tête, exaspéré. « On vient juste de s'asseoir. »

« Je sais. Mais je m'ennuie. Et j'ai pas sommeil. »

« Vous parliez sérieusement ? » les surprit alors Harry, développant à la vue de leur visage. « Le torturer pour qu'il parle. »

« Oh.. » Blaise haussa les épaules. « Et bien, si il faut en arriver là. Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que c'est dégueulasse ? » grimaça le gryffondor.

« Si c'est la seule manière de le faire parler… » contesta Draco. « Les mangemorts et le ministère se gênent pas. Et à mon avis, les _autres_ non plus. C'est juste que nous sommes à Hogwarts. Le _veritaserum_ est bien trop dur à se procurer. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » tiqua Draco. « Se _réduire_ à employer les mêmes méthodes que les autres ? C'est ça qui gêne ? » Il ricana. « Tu parles.. Snape a beau être un excellent maître des potions, trouver un dérivé du veritaserum, ça va prendre des mois. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Des années ! C'est ridicule. Hogwarts va être attaqué, on pourrait savoir quand, s'y préparer, et bien non. On ne le fera pas. »

« Il n'a même pas la vingtaine.. » commença Harry.

« Et il était prêt à nous tuer il y a quelques heures ! » termina le blond.

Le gryffondor ne dit rien. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, soupirant.

« Je crois qu'il est pas vraiment d'accord » chuchota Blaise à Draco. Celui-ci roula des yeux.

« Non, sans blague ? » grinça-t-il. « De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça, on ne saura jamais ce que ce mangemort a à nous dire. »

« C'est malin, … » renifla son ami, se prenant soudain un oreiller dans la tête.

Harry les regarda en souriant, allongé sur le côté.

« Pour des serpentards, vous êtes pas très discrets. » se moqua-t-il.

Les deux pris en faute grognèrent.

« Alors… Vous vous y prendriez comment ? » leur demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Blaise, médusé.

« Pour le torturer. » explicita le gryffondor, avec un rictus.

« Oh ! » Le serpentard fit un sourire sadique.

Il rejoint Harry sur le lit de celui-ci, le poussant à son arrivée, suivi par Draco, après une hésitation.

« On pourrait lui arracher les yeux ? » proposa le serpentard brun.

Draco leva les siens au ciel.

« C'est ça. Et après il voudra plus rien dire du tout. » renifla-t-il. « La psychologie, c'est une bien meilleure méthode. »

Harry cligna des yeux, déconcerté.

« Vous paraissez presque enthousiastes. »

« Oh, à imaginer, c'est assez divertissant. Rassure-toi, je ne pourrais jamais ne serait-ce que couper un doigt à quelqu'un. » Blaise secoua la tête avec amusement.

« Tu n'as jamais rêvé d'enterrer vivant Snape ? » ajouta Draco, un sourcil levé.

« …. C'est plutôt tentant. » acquiesça Harry, riant légèrement.

« Blaise est atteint d'hémophobie, il pique une crise à la vue du sang. » reprit le blond. « Totalement incapable de torture. »

« Oui, je sais. » indiqua Harry. « Il me l'a dit. »

« Ah ? » Blaise fronça les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse, Harry le regarda avec ses yeux fendus de chat.

« Ah. Oui. » Le serpentard fit la moue.

« Dis moi, tu as raconté toute ta vie à une panthère ? » demanda Draco, effaré.

« Et bien… » Le serpentard se gratta pensivement la joue.

« Il en a dit pas mal. C'était très drôle ! » acquiesça Harry en riant. « …Enfin, pas toujours » grimaça-t-il ensuite. « Mais, ce matin, il y a eu du sang, et tu n'as pas paniqué. Enfin, pas plus que la normale… » remarqua-t-il.

« Je me suis évanoui quand j'ai été touché. » répondit Blaise à voix basse. « Et puis quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en train d'étouffer. Je sentais tout ce sang, dans ma gorge… » Il pâlit, puis tenta de se reprendre. « Mais il fallait sortir de là. Par contre, quand je t'ai vu, là c'était horrible. Et je parle pas des trois autres. »

« Oh, c'est pour ça que tu t'es relevé aussi vite pour venir me voir et partir » comprit Draco. « Je pensais même pas que tu pouvais encore marcher. »

« La peur donne des ailes » grimaça Blaise.

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il claqua soudain des doigts, sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres.

« Sort de silence. Ses détecteurs ne marchent pas avec la magie sans baguette. » sourit-il.

« Oh. La pauvre. » sourit sarcastiquement Blaise. « Elle serait déçue. »

« Tu veux dire quoi par torture psychologique ? » demanda alors Harry, regardant Draco avec curiosité.

« … Il y a beaucoup de possibilités. On peut l'empêcher de dormir, faire baisser la température de la pièce progressivement, lui bander les yeux et lui faire croire à de possibles attaques physiques pour le rendre complètement parano.. J'imagine que le plus efficace, ça serait de lui envoyer des messages mentaux en se faisant passer pour Voldemort. Il serait mort de peur. » réfléchit le blond.

« Il va pas délirer à la fin plutôt ? » opposa Blaise.

« Il suffit de s'arrêter à temps. On s'en apercevrait vite, s'il ne savait rien. »

Harry sourit alors.

« Tu ne crois pas que le plus simple serait que je rentre dans son esprit pour trouver les informations ? » demanda-t-il alors innocemment à Draco.

Il les laissa bouche bée.

Finalement, le blond acquiesça, déclarant lentement, avec mauvaise foi :

« C'est une solution… »

Harry éclata de rire.

« De plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit _occlumens_. Ou alors pas d'un niveau très élevé. Dumbledore ou Snape pourraient facilement lire ses pensées. » ajouta-t-il.

« On s'est fait doubler par un gryffondor. » maugréa Blaise.

« Tu oublies qu'ils auraient déjà lu dans son esprit s'ils avaient pu. » opposa Draco. « Voldemort pose une barrière sur chacun de ses mangemorts, afin qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir lire leurs pensées. »

« Et bien, s'il le faut, j'entrerai dans son esprit. »

« C'est illégal. »

« Depuis quand on se soucie de ça ? » répliqua le brun.

Draco fit une moue, froissé.

« D'accord, t'as gagné. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Il va falloir que je fasse une croix dans le calendrier. » nargua Harry.

« Attention, tu es en présence de deux serpentards, tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques. » riposta Blaise.

« Deux serpentards désarmés ? Je crois que je peux endurer ça. » se moqua le brun.

« On a récupéré nos baguettes. » contesta Draco.

« Et moi, je n'en ai pas besoin. » Les yeux d'Harry scintillèrent.

« Oh, ça va, Monsieur le super héro. » grogna Blaise.

« J'assume, j'assume. » Le gryffondor rit joyeusement.

Les chandelles s'éteignirent soudainement.

« Oh, Pomfresh veut qu'on dorme. » grimaça Harry, tentant d'habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité.

« Je trouve pas ma baguette.. » maugréa Blaise.

« Sur ta table de chevet peut-être ? » proposa Draco.

« Ah merde, c'est vrai. Aïe ! » Le serpentard se frotta le front, contrarié. « C'était qui ? »

« Moi. » grinça Draco, renversé par le coup.

« Mais pourquoi tu lances pas un lumos ? » demanda Blaise, tentant de sortir du lit, sans infliger plus de dégâts.

« Parce qu'elle est aussi sur ma table de chevet ? » répliqua le blond, essayant de se relever.

« Malfoy, tu m'écrases. » souffla Harry.

« Oh, désolé. » s'excusa Draco, mais n'arrivant pas vraiment à se redresser « Si tu lançais une de ces fameuses boules de feu, peut-être qu'on y verrait plus clair ? » raisonna-t-il.

« Mais tu es affalé sur moi ! Je veux pas te la lancer dans la tête ! » ronchonna le gryffondor.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. » ricana Blaise, désormais debout à côté du lit.

Harry soupira, excédé, et finit par se mettre en position assise, se cognant à Draco et leur arrachant à tous les deux un cri de douleur.

Les flammes éclairèrent soudainement la pièce, révélant le serpentard assis sur les jambes du brun.

« Je crois que je vais rejoindre mon lit. » ronchonna Draco, se levant à son tour.

Finalement, ils se mirent tous les trois sous leurs draps respectifs.

« Vous allez faire comment ? » demanda Blaise. « Pour ces transmissions de blessures ? »

« Je vois pas vraiment ce qu'on peut faire. » soupira Draco.

« J'espère que tu arriveras à les stopper, si tu t'exerces… » intervint Harry.

« J'espère aussi. » s'accorda le blond.

« Vous savez, ça me rappelle vraiment quelque chose. Et pas de commentaire désobligeant, Draco. » poursuivit Blaise.

« Si tu savais vraiment ce à quoi ça te fait penser, ça serait quand même bien. » intervint Harry, sarcastique.

« Je suis sûr que ça va me revenir. C'est un truc du Moyen age je crois. Enfin, peut-être d'avant. Je sais plus. »

« Tu veux dire, en rapport avec les chevaliers mages ? » l'éclaira Draco.

« Oui ! C'est ça ! » s'écria son ami, jubilant. « C'est un vieux serment. Mais si, vous savez. Les chevaliers, qui prêtaient serment de fidélité et protection à leur seigneur. »

« Mais c'est moldu. » dit Harry avec incompréhension.

« ? Mais non. » dit Blaise, fronçant les sourcils. « Les moldus pouvaient pas faire ça. Comment c'est possible ? »

« Les moldus juraient abnégation aussi. Mais sans magie, bien sûr. » lui expliqua Draco. « Les sorciers étaient également des chevaliers, c'est de ceux-là que parle Blaise. Tu ne le savais pas, Harry ? »

« Je connais pas grand-chose aux légendes et à l'histoire sorcière. » avoua le gryffondor. « On ne m'en a pas parlé. »

« Ah bon ? » Draco se tourna vers lui. « C'est important pourtant. »

« Pas pour ma famille. Bref, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« C'est le serment de la sauvegarde. Ou du bouclier.. Euh, je sais plus comment ça s'appelle... Je crois bien que ça ressemblait à ce que vous avez, non ? »

Draco acquiesça.

« C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis…Mais ça ne nous aide pas vraiment, on n'a jamais su comment ils faisaient. » soupira-t-il.

« C'était quoi exactement ? » demanda le gryffondor, concerné.

« Des chevaliers juraient de protéger des seigneurs, des rois. C'était très rare. Ces protecteurs étaient très recherchés, et adorés. Il devait y avoir autre chose qu'un sort en action, parce que les cas répertoriés sont peu nombreux. Trois ou quatre je crois. Et sur plusieurs siècles. En tout cas, il est dit qu'ils pouvaient donner leur vie en échange de celle de leur protégé, et prendre leur mal. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient dire par « prendre leur mal », mais j'imagine que c'est ce qu'il vous arrive. Absorption des blessures. » expliqua Blaise.

« …Mais on peut faire des recherches là-dessus. On en apprendra peut-être plus. » dit Harry, très inquiet.

« On peut toujours. Mais en fait, c'est plutôt une légende. On n'a jamais su si c'était vrai, parce que les dernières traces de ces protecteurs remontent à environ trois siècles. Peut-être se sont-ils cachés… On n'en sait rien. C'est peu probable. Mais beaucoup de recherches ont été faites là-dessus, sans succès. Je ne pense pas qu'on va y arriver en quelques semaines. » le renseigna Draco, désolé.

« Vous devez quand même en parler aux profs. On sait jamais. » conseilla Blaise.

« On peut rien y perdre. » approuva le blond. « Mais on n'est même pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse de ça. »

Ils réfléchirent un moment en silence. Harry éteignit la lumière en soupirant.

La respiration de Blaise s'apaisa lentement. Bientôt le gryffondor sentit qu'il s'était endormi.

Lui, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Mais il n'était pas le seul.

« Hey, Harry… » Le chuchotement de Draco le tira de ses pensées moroses.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu penses que s'ils prévoient d'attaquer maintenant, c'est parce qu'Hogwarts est un vrai concentré de jeunes ? »

« … Tu as pensé la même chose que moi. » confirma Harry, toujours à voix basse. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils décideraient de passer à l'attaque tout de suite sinon… La situation est à peu près stable dehors mais… » Il se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

« S'ils n'en trouvent plus ailleurs, ils vont venir les chercher à la source. » souffla Draco, redoutant le pire.

« Le ministère n'avait sans doute pas pensé à cette éventualité. » soupira le gryffondor.

« Il va redoubler de vigilance maintenant. Et puis, on n'a jamais réussi à casser les barrières d'Hogwarts de l'extérieur. Il leur faudra du temps s'ils comptent le faire. Et je pense que Dumbledore va faire ce qui est nécessaire. » répondit le blond.

« J'imagine que tu as raison… » espéra le brun.

Un ronflement sonore les fit sursauter.

« Pff, et dire qu'il était le premier à dire qu'il n'avait absolument pas sommeil, et qu'il _s'ennuyait_. » rit Harry, soulagé.

Draco sourit.

« Tais-toi, tu vas le réveiller. » le raisonna-t-il doucement.

« Oh. » Le brun apposa une bulle de silence autour du lit de Blaise. « C'est bon, il n'entendra plus rien jusqu'à demain matin. » indiqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi, tu comptes parler jusqu'à l'aube? » le nargua le serpentard.

« Non. » Harry sourit, allongé, dans le noir. « Mais au moins, il risque pas de nous réveiller avec ses ronflements… Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit… »

Il sembla qu'ils avaient du mal à trouver le sommeil, tous les deux. Le gryffondor se demanda combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient tus. Il sentit soudain le serpentard s'endormir.

Il se retourna dans son lit, pas le moins du monde fatigué. Ou du moins, trop préoccupé pour pouvoir l'être.

Il eut l'impression que plusieurs heures défilaient. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à tout un tas de choses; des choses qui l'angoissaient, d'autres qui lui faisaient plaisir. Quoiqu'il en soit, ses pensées ne le laissaient pas dormir en paix.

Énervé, il se redressa vivement, et murmura un faible _tempus_. Minuit. _L'heure_ _du crime_, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement. Il soupira, lassé. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il se torturait l'esprit.

Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, il n'y pouvait rien.

Il repoussa ses draps avec hésitation, et sortit de son lit encore moins assuré. Quelques flammes crépitèrent entre ses doigts. Il se dirigea vers le lit voisin. Le blond dormait, le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller.

« Draco… Draco. »

Le chuchotement ne le réveilla pas. Il remua légèrement son épaule.

« Hmm… quoi ? » Ses paupières se soulevèrent vaguement. « Pas maintenant… Laisse moi dormir. » grogna le serpentard, replongeant la tête dans l'obscurité.

Le brun fit la moue, dépité.

Les yeux gris se rouvrirent soudain, le transperçant.

« Harry ? » Sa voix était rauque de sommeil. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

« Je… Rien. Rien, je suis désolé. » se résigna alors le gryffondor, retournant s'allonger dans son lit.

Draco cligna des yeux un moment, ébahi. Il se leva à son tour, et s'installa d'autorité sur le lit du brun.

« Tu me réveilles comme ça, et tu comptes t'en sortir sans dommages ? » demanda-t-il, d'un air incrédule.

« Euh… Je suis désolé ? » tenta le gryffondor.

« C'est ça.. » maugréa le blond. « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, fais-le. Je vais pas attendre indéfiniment. »

Harry s'assit à son tour, la gorge nouée.

Une bulle de lumière flottait toujours entre eux.

Le brun ne disait rien, la tête baissée.

Le serpentard poussa finalement un soupir, et s'apprêta à rejoindre son lit.

« Attends ! » Le gryffondor le retint d'une main sur son bras. « Je voulais te dire…Tout d'abord… que je suis vraiment désolé. » murmura-t-il. « Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi difficile pour toi… Et je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Vraiment, je ne voulais pas. » Il leva des yeux incertains vers le blond.

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre.

Le silence s'étira.

« … On peut peut-être être amis ? » proposa Harry, hésitant.

Le serpentard fut encore plus surpris de la demande. Il se demanda un moment si c'était une bonne chose.

« Ok… » accepta-t-il finalement. « Amis. » Il envisagea avec appréhension la main que lui tendait le brun.

Puis il la saisit.

Ils se regardèrent avec incertitude, eux et leurs mains serrées. Ils étaient ridicules. Un sourire étira leur lèvres.

La situation leur arracha un rire, sans qu'ils n'en sachent exactement la raison. Peut-être était-ce l'accumulation de leur tension, ou leur embarras sans fondement ; peut-être étaient-ce les deux mélangés. Harry tenta de réprimer ses éclats derrière une main, dévisageant Draco tout aussi amusé que lui.

« Chut, on va réveiller Blaise » essaya de calmer le gryffondor, au travers de son hilarité.

« Je croyais que tu l'avais ensorcelé ? » déclara le blond, souriant doucement, apaisé.

« Oui, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié.. » souffla délicatement le brun. Il garda les yeux sur le blond, touché par son sourire serein.

« Quoi ? » Draco le scruta en retour, interdit.

« Rien. » Harry détourna ses pupilles.

Le brun semblait encore soucieux. Draco l'observa un moment, quelque peu surpris par le changement soudain d'atmosphère.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le blond. « Je sais qu'il y a autre chose… »

L'ambiance était lourde tout à coup. Pesante.

Le gryffondor leva vers lui des iris troubles, tristes.

« … Tu ne mourras pas pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? » chuchota-t-il péniblement.

Le serpentard ne répondit pas immédiatement, hagard.

« … Je ne sais pas. » souffla-t-il finalement, lui-même effrayé par ce qu'impliquait leur étrange connexion.

« Promets-moi. » renchérit le brun.

« Non, je ne peux pas. » Il nia d'un ferme mouvement de tête.

Harry lui agrippa le bras, angoissé.

« Dis le moi. Jure que tu ne feras pas ça. Si ça doit arriver un jour. » murmura-t-il résolument.

« … Je ne sais même pas si je pourrai le contrôler… » Il sourit tristement. « C'est comme toi avec tes éléments. C'est instinctif. »

Le gryffondor secoua la tête, une douleur retenue troublant sa vue.

« Non, non. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Je préfère mourir. » chuchota-t-il. Sa voix calme était en totale contradiction avec son attitude. Il essaya vainement de se modérer.

Draco ne sut pas comment réagir.

« Harry… » Il posa une main sur son épaule tremblante, le figeant. « On n'en est pas encore là, d'accord ? Ça sert à rien de te torturer pour ça. Il arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver. Et je n'ai pas plus envie de mourir que toi, rassure toi. Ça m'embêterait aussi de mourir si bêtement. » ajouta-t-il légèrement.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, souriant faiblement. Ses yeux brillaient encore de larmes non déversées.

Le serpentard se leva finalement, restant debout à côté de lui. A le contempler, un peu perdu assis sur le lit.

« Allez, fais moi plaisir, et dors. Tu oublies que c'est moi qui vais être fatigué demain. » soupira-t-il, une cruelle mélancolie l'envahissant peu à peu.

« Tu absorbes aussi ma fatigue ? » s'étonna Harry.

Draco acquiesça.

« C'est pour ça que je me sentais si reposé ces derniers temps alors… »

« Tant mieux pour toi, mais moi ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment. » dit le blond avec ironie.

« Je suis désolé » répondit le gryffondor, mortifié.

« Tu as fini de t'excuser oui ? » Le serpentard poussa un faible soupir. « Essaye de dormir, si tu veux arranger ça. »

Le brun approuva, lui faisant dos pour tirer ses draps à lui. Les bras qui lui encerclèrent la taille le désorientèrent.

« Merci. » Ce ne fut qu'un souffle à son oreille.

La brève étreinte avait disparu.

Déjà, Draco se recouchait dans son lit.

Il s'allongea lui aussi, les flammes disparaissant de l'air de la chambre. Il s'endormit finalement rapidement, épuisé.

__

A suivre…

* * *

Et 12 pages ! 12 pages, qui dit mieux ? Le prochain chapitre prévoit d'être long, étant donné que je n'ai pas mis la fin de celui-ci. J'aime bien ce qui se passe dans les chapitres actuellement… sans doute parce qu'on arrive au cœur du sujet lol.

Même deal que d'habitude : plein de gentilles reviews ont pour conséquence un auteur très heureux, et donc pas de retard dans la publication. Huhu.

Mais non, ce n'est pas du chantage.

Mel

P.S: Le lien entre Harry et Draco n'est pas encore totalement défini, mais son fonctionnement principal si. La mise en place de ce lien, et ses causes seront expliquées un peu plus tard…


	20. Depuis, j'y pense toujours

**Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame

**Avertissement :**possibles passages à caractère violent, possible description de scènes à caractère sexuel (pourquoi j'entends des « mais alors y a de l'espoir ?! » en arrière plan ?)

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, le 6 n'est pas pris en compte

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de J.K.Rowling... (sob)

_Note : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui le ciel est bleu (pour de vrai en plus), je sus en vacances, je m'amuse, je sors, je me fais siffler deux fois dans la rue, mes amis vont bien, la vie est belle en résumé. Alors j'étais contente d'écrire ce chapitre, même s'il est plus court que prévu lol. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et que vous allez aussi bien que moi ! ;-) (…Mon dieu, quelle guimauve !)_

**Résumé du dernier chapitre : **Harry, Blaise et Draco sont retenus à l'infirmerie, et en profitent pour discuter, ainsi qu'émettre avec Pomfresh des hypothèses sur le lien qui unit Harry et Draco. Ils font finalement le rapprochement avec de rares et anciens serments de protection, dont il n'existe que peu d'informations.

* * *

I can't get it right  
Get it right  
Since I met you

Loneliness be over  
When will this loneliness be over

Life will flash before my eyes  
So scattered and lost  
I want to touch the other side  
And no one thinks they are to blame  
Why can't we see  
That when we bleed we bleed the same

Map of the problematique, _Muse_

* * *

Chapitre 19

Depuis, j'y pense toujours

« Debout ! Feignant ! » Blaise arracha les couvertures qui recouvraient Harry.

Le gryffondor grogna faiblement, visiblement peu enclin au réveil. Il finit par ouvrir un œil, résigné.

« Il est que 10 heures… » ronchonna-t-il après avoir jeté un regard à l'horloge mural. « Tu pourrais me laisser dormir. » Il chercha en tâtonnant les draps qui l'avaient déserté.

Le serpentard sembla y réfléchir un instant, puis lui fit un sourire sardonique. « Nan, j'ai pas envie. »

Harry s'assit bon gré mal gré sur son lit, pas vraiment réveillé.

« Hé ! Pourquoi lui tu le laisses dormir ? » Il désigna Draco, encore enfoui sous ses draps.

« Bah, on voit bien que tu l'as jamais vu au réveil toi. »

« … »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ça fait deux heures que j'attends que vous vous réveilliez, histoire de petit déjeuner, et d'enfin en savoir plus par Pomfresh. Je sais qu'hier je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'elle vous a dit, mais je suis curieux quand même. »

« Hn. » Le gryffondor chercha un moment ses lunettes, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il soupira, et sortit de la chaleur du lit. « J'vais prendre une douche. » grommela-t-il, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

« Vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit ? » Draco sortit la tête de sous son oreiller, énervé.

« Oh, bonjour Draco. » sourit Blaise, se tournant vers son ami. « Ah, c'est Harry, il est bruyant, c'est pas possible. » soupira-t-il d'un air dépité.

« Mouais.. » Le blond s'étira longuement, avant de bailler mollement. « Le petit déjeuner est servi ? »

Blaise acquiesça, pointant la table du doigt. Son ami se leva lentement, et se versa un grand bol de café une fois installé sur une chaise. « Pomfresh ? »

« Elle est dans la grande salle je pense. » répondit Blaise en mordant joyeusement dans un croissant.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence quasi religieux, comme tous les matins. Harry sortit de la salle de bains, l'air beaucoup plus réveillé, habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. Il salua Draco d'un bref « bonjour » et se servit lui-même une tasse de thé avant de s'emparer d'un toast.

Le blond l'observa d'un air pensif, s'attardant sur sa clavicule dévoilée par un col trop large. « On pourra sortir quand à votre avis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suppose que Pomfresh nous libérera ce soir, pas avant. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« J'ai pas fini le devoir de potions » grimaça Blaise.

« Quel devoir ? » s'exclama le gryffondor, surpris.

« Celui pour demain. Me dis pas que t'as oublié ? » nargua le serpentard.

« Euh… »

« On n'a qu'à demander à Pomfresh de nous apporter des affaires. » intervint le blond.

« Oh, tu nous aideras Draco ? » Blaise lui fit un grand sourire.

« Hm. »

« Wah, on a de la chance aujourd'hui. »

« Continue, et tu te débrouilleras tout seul. »

« J'ai rien dit. » répliqua le serpentard. « … Dis, tu as eu des nouvelles de Pansy dernièrement ? »

« Non. »

Harry se leva brusquement, les surprenant. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit avec un énorme sourire.

« Mais Ron, et si elle revient ? » protestait Hermione.

« J'ai la carte, on verra bien. » répliquait celui-ci.

« Mais- oh, Harry ! » Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, le serrant dans ses bras. « Tu nous as fait peur. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes tes délires. Aller dans la forêt ? Sérieusement ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Mais non on n'a pas le droit d'aller le voir Ron, et blablabla, et blablabla.. » mima Ron avec ironie.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais très bien, 'Mione. Et vous ? »

« En forme. » acquiesça Ron, avisant les deux serpentard dans la pièce. Il leur fit un bref signe de tête.

« Salut, Wease- Weasley. » Draco tua du regard Blaise, qui venait de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Granger. »

« Bonjour. » dit poliment Hermione.

« Bonjour ! » répondit Blaise joyeusement. « Vous osez vous exposer aux foudres de Pomfresh ? Je risquerais pas ça. »

« Oh, pas de problème, on a la car- hmph. »

« Ron, mais t'es bête ou quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione, qui venait de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

« Laisse Hermione, c'est pas grave. » intervint gentiment Harry.

« Quoi ?! »

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Ron, ébahi lui aussi.

« Non. » Le brun referma la porte après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans le couloir. « Vous voulez bien me la donner d'ailleurs ? »

« Tiens. »

« Merci. » Il la rangea dans sa poche.

« … tu vas nous expliquer ce que vous faisiez dans la forêt ? Parce que j'avoue que je n'ai pas bien compris. » reprit Hermione.

« Je peux finir mon petit déjeuner ? » tenta Harry.

« Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr. »

« Ça tombe bien, on n'a pas mangé non plus. » approuva Ron, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, en face de Blaise.

« Comment vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda le serpentard, amusé par la mine maussade de Draco.

« On a des sources, qu'est-ce que tu crois. » répliqua le roux.

« En clair, ils ont espionné les profs. » soupira Harry.

« Mais ils ne voulaient rien nous dire. » protesta Hermione, qui s'était installée à côté de Ron. « Et arrête d'éviter ma question. »

« Je voulais m'entraîner. Il y a un très bon endroit pour ça dans la forêt. J'y vais assez souvent. » expliqua Harry.

« Parce qu'en plus tu y étais déjà allé ? » cingla Draco, surprenant le trio.

« Bah, oui. » murmura le brun, gêné.

Blaise ricana légèrement.

« Et vous, vous y faisiez quoi ? » intervint Ron, suspicieux.  
« On tentait d'empêcher ce crétin d'y entrer. » répliqua Blaise.

« Pas très efficace comme méthode alors.. » ironisa Hermione.

« Au moins, on était là pour essayer. » glissa le blond, l'air de rien.

La brune se tut, affichant une mine coupable.

Harry secoua la tête, dépité. « Hermione, il le fait exprès. Vous n'y êtes pour rien après tout. »

« Oui mais.. »

« Pas de mais. » la coupa-t-il. « Au fait, vous avez des nouvelles de l'extérieur ? Voldemort n'est pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai l'impression, parce que je n'ai rien senti. »

« Bah on ne sait pas grand-chose. Dumbledore et MacGo sont revenus en catastrophe hier, et puis ils ont passé la nuit à imposer des protections supplémentaires au château. » répondit Ron.

« Vous n'avez pas été trop blessés ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« J'ai failli mourir » soupira Blaise d'un air dramatique, s'attirant un rire amusé de Draco. « Quoi ? C'est vrai. »

Harry sourit.

« On était quand même très mal en point. Heureusement, Draco a pu nous ramener au château. » indiqua-t-il.

« Oh, alors c'était vrai ce qu'on a entendu. » dit Hermione. « Les élèves dans le parc vous ont vu surgir de la forêt. Il y en a qui ont imaginé de sales choses sur toi, Malfoy. »

Draco haussa les sourcils, pas trop troublé.

« C'est ridicule, s'il n'avait pas été là je serais encore en train de me vider de mon sang dans la forêt. » soupira Harry avec lassitude.

« Pas si graves comme blessures hein ? » s'étouffa Ron.

Le brun haussa des épaules, et regarda la confiture s'étaler toute seule sur son toast d'un air songeur.

« Draco, je peux leur dire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Le blond l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer sous les yeux surpris des deux gryffondors. Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. « Je te laisse leur expliquer. » dit-il avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Hermione d'un air soucieux.

« Moi je sais. » la nargua Blaise.

Harry croqua distraitement dans son toast.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Ron.

« Et bien… Comment dire ? C'est assez compliqué. »

« Ça a rapport avec Malfoy… Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre d'ailleurs tous les deux. » intervint la brune.

« Nous sommes amis. » sourit Harry, ignorant les yeux écarquillés de Ron. « En fait, le problème, c'est que nous partageons un lien magique. » annonça-t-il.

« … Tu peux développer ? » s'enquit nerveusement Hermione, sous le regard rieur de Blaise.

« Il est capable d'absorber ma douleur et mes blessures. » expliqua le brun, ayant l'impression de répéter cela pour la centième fois. « On ne sait pas pourquoi. »

Ron le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et Hermione sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« J'y suis ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « C'est un protecteur ? »

« Tu es au courant de ça ? » fit Blaise, ébahi.

« Et bien oui » siffla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Hé du calme, je ne disais pas ça méchamment, c'est juste que Harry ne le savait pas. » l'apaisa-t-il.

« Oh. Désolée. » s'excusa-t-elle. « Vous êtes juste si énervants à penser tout savoir. »

« Et c'est elle qui dit ça. » ironisa Ron.

La brune rougit.

« Mais c'est ça alors ? Tu es son protégé ? »

« C'est un peu étrange dit comme ça, mais oui. » approuva Harry, gêné.

« C'est génial, on va peut-être pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ce lien. » continua-t-elle, excitée.

« Mais on n'a jamais su comment ça fonctionnait. » contredit Ron. « Je sais juste que quelqu'un possédant le don peut choisir de protéger une personne. C'est ça ? »

« Tu dis qu'il _choisit_ ? » s'exclama Harry, estomaqué.

Draco sortit alors de la salle de bains, attirant l'attention du groupe.

« C'est vrai, tu es un protecteur ? » s'exclama Hermione, intéressée.

« … On le pense. » répondit posément Draco.

« Ça me fait penser aux contes de fées » dit rêveusement la brune.

« Ron, comment ça il _choisit _? » répéta Harry.

« Et bien, ça fait partie de la chanson de la légende je crois… Maman a du nous la raconter un jour. Je ne me rappelle plus des paroles mais.. »

« Draco, tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait ! » interrompit le gryffondor, en regardant le blond.

« Mais c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. » Il fronça des sourcils.

« Je me trompe peut-être… » intervint Ron, peu convaincu.

« Tu n'as qu'à demander la chanson à ta mère. » dit Blaise, se remplissant une tasse de café.

« Tu peux le faire s'il te plaît ? » appuya Harry.

« Bien sûr. Mais elle va trouver ça bizarre. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une chanson. » annonça Hermione.

« C'est dans la famille depuis longtemps. On me l'a assez répété pour que je m'en souvienne. » soupira Ron. « Le protecteur et le protégé, c'était une chanson dégoulinante de niaiserie. »

« Niaiserie ? » Harry le regarda d'un air interloqué. « Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible, il encaisse tout à ma place, et en plus il a adopté mon groupe sanguin. Comme un clone pour des dons d'organe. » soupira-t-il.

« Un quoi ? » demandèrent Blaise, Ron et Draco.

« C'est moldu. » indiqua Hermione. « Mais je suis sûre que tu te trompes Harry, moi je trouve ça très romantique. » le rassura-t-elle.

Draco s'étouffa dans son café. Puis il assassina consciencieusement du regard Blaise, qui avait l'audace de rire, avant de jeter un discret coup d'œil à Harry, qui tentait de disparaître sous la table.

« Je pense bien les garder à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce soir Albus. »

La voix de Pomfresh, et la porte qui s'ouvrait, les surprirent.

« Euh… Et donc, Harry, comme je le disais, pour métamorphoser l'écume, il faut avant tout… » se lança Hermione.

« Miss Granger ! Monsieur Weasley ! J'avais dit pas de visites ! » cria presque l'infirmière, outrée.  
« Mais Madame Pomfresh, nous avons un devoir commun à faire pour demain. » plaida Harry, sous l'œil amusé de Dumbledore.

« Allons Pompom, vous n'allez pas nuire à leur travail. »

« Mais Albus ! »

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné Pompom, je vais pouvoir les informer de la situation maintenant. » la congédia-t-il gentiment.

Elle se renfrogna, mais rejoignit finalement son bureau.

« Pour travailler, vos affaires de cours vous seront sans doute utiles. » sourit le directeur, avant de les invoquer. Livres et parchemins apparurent sur la table.

Le vieil homme transforma une chaise en un confortable fauteuil, puis y prit place.

« On m'a rapporté une intéressante histoire, Harry. » annonça-t-il, en regardant le brun et Draco qui était debout derrière lui.

« Vous savez comment défaire ce lien ? » s'enquit le blond.

« Non, Monsieur Malfoy. Il va vous falloir apprendre à contrôler cette connexion, et en comprendre les raisons. Nous savons que des faits semblables ont déjà eu lieu, mais ils remontent à bien longtemps. Des recherches vont être faites à ce sujet. »

« Monsieur, le prisonnier a-t-il parlé ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas encore. Nous en parlerons ce soir. Je viendrai vous chercher à neuf heures. »

« Nous devons rester ici jusque là ? » s'exclama Blaise, indigné.

« Vous devriez pouvoir sortir en fin d'après-midi Mr Zabini. » répondit Dumbledore d'un air amusé. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et Draco. « Déferiez-vous le lien si cela était possible ? »

« Évidemment ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Mr Malfoy ? »

« … Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est impossible de le défaire. » déclara-t-il, s'attirant le regard surpris du gryffondor. « Ça ne serait pas normal de le détruire. » Il ferma les yeux, semblant à milles lieux des autres. « Je ne pourrais pas faire ça. » Il sourit d'un air vague.

« Avez-vous mis en place ce lien ? » demanda calmement Dumbledore.

« Non ! » Draco sursauta, revenant à lui.

« Hm… Je reviendrai ce soir. » conclut-il en se levant. « Hermione, Ron, vous partirez en même temps que Monsieur Zabini. »

« Oui Professeur. »

Il quitta la pièce.

« C'était bref. » commenta Blaise.

« Il est très occupé. » répliqua Harry.

« Oh, je m'en doute, merci. » renifla le serpentard. « Bon ce devoir de potions ? »

« Même moi j'ai tout fini… » commença Ron.

« Un peu forcé quand même » glissa Hermione avec perfidie.

« … donc, tu t'y prends vraiment au dernier moment. » acheva-t-il.

« Je l'ai pas fait non plus. » maugréa son ami.

« Harry.. » réprimanda Hermione.

« Oh ça va, Mademoiselle « pour métamorphoser l'écume des vagues ». » l'arrêta-t-il.

Elle se renfrogna.

« Et puis Draco a dit qu'il m'aiderait. » sourit-il.

« _Nous _aiderait. » souligna Blaise. « De toute façon, j'ai presque fini, _moi_. »

« …Dobby. » L'elfe apparut dans un _pop_ sonore. « Tu pourrais débarrasser la table s'il te plaît ? » demanda gentiment Harry.

« Et ramener du café. » indiqua Draco.

« Tout de suite, Harry Potter, Monsieur. » s'inclina la créature, remplaçant les vestiges de repas par une cafetière pleine d'un claquement de doigts. Dobby s'inclina profondément, puis disparut.

« Tu devrais perdre cette fâcheuse habitude que tu as de l'appeler tout le temps Harry. » ronchonna la brune.

« Il est heureux de me rendre service. » répliqua le gryffondor, sortant une plume et un parchemin.

Les autres firent de même, et ils se plongèrent rapidement dans le travail. Madame Pomfresh les interrompit en début d'après-midi, leur apportant le repas, qu'ils dévorèrent avant de se consacrer de nouveau à l'étude des potions pour les uns, des charmes pour les autres.

Vers cinq heures, l'infirmière ressurgit afin d'ausculter ses trois patients. Elle déclara Blaise apte à sortir.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'écria-t-il. La journée lui avait parue longue, étant donné qu'il avait fini son devoir trois heures plus tôt. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour distraire les autres, qui en avaient payé le prix : Harry n'avait toujours pas terminé.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir y aller. » annonça Hermione à contrecœur.

Le brun acquiesça.

« Je vous vois ce soir. »

« Vous étripez pas dès qu'on sera plus là. » se moqua Blaise.

« Ça va être dur, il est vraiment nul en potions. » répliqua Draco.

« Hé ! Je le sais déjà, pas besoin d'en rajouter. » dit le gryffondor dépité.

Les trois autres sortirent en rigolant.

« Tu devrais avoir fini en deux heures. » dit le blond, parcourant des yeux le parchemin noirci d'Harry.

« J'espère bien. » renchérit ce dernier, se mettant à la rédaction. « Je hais les potions… Et je hais Snape aussi. » maugréa-t-il.

« C'est ça.. » Le serpentard alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, observant le parc distraitement. « A ton avis, Pomfresh est partie voir Dumbledore, ou s'occuper des recherches ? » demanda-t-il, faisant allusion au départ récent de l'infirmière.  
« Je dirais les deux. En tout cas, elle va pas revenir avant un moment. » répondit Harry, concentré sur sa tâche.

Draco s'alluma une cigarette, scrutant toujours l'extérieur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'envisageait même pas la disparition de leur connexion. Il aurait du sauter sur l'occasion, si elle s'était présentée.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer.

« A quoi tu penses ? » La main sur son épaule l'étonna. Il fixa le gryffondor avec interrogation. « Ça fait une heure que tu regardes par la fenêtre. Je fais une pause. » expliqua le brun. « Alors, qu'y a-t-il de si absorbant dans le parc ? » répéta-t-il.

« Rien. » sourit le serpentard. « Je pensais à toi. »

« … Tu veux dire au lien ? » demanda Harry, incertain.

« En partie. »

« C'est vrai que c'est assez troublant comme histoire. » esquiva le gryffondor.

Le blond hocha la tête, amusé.

« Tu pourrais vérifier mon devoir ? S'il te plaît ? » le pria alors le brun.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et le suivit vers la table.

Harry s'assit, attendant qu'il ait fini de lire.

« C'est pas mal. » annonça finalement Draco en lui rendant le parchemin.

« Tant mieux, je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à tout refaire. » Il reprit avec soulagement son écriture, le blond lisant en même temps.

« Mais non, tu ne peux pas mettre ça ! » s'exclama soudain le serpentard, s'emparant d'autorité de la plume du gryffondor. « Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que la sagine vient faire là-dedans ? » soupira-t-il d'un air exaspéré en effaçant les lignes précédentes, penché par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry.

« Franchement, j'en sais rien. » répondit celui-ci, vaincu, arrachant un sourire à Draco. « Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est avoir enfin terminé. »

« Et bien applique toi un peu plus alors. » répliqua le blond.

« Tu me rends ma plume ? » interrompit le gryffondor, levant la tête vers lui.

« Tiens. » Il le regarda à son tour. « Évite des erreurs pareilles. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » rétorqua le brun, les yeux emplis de défi.

Draco s'écarta, allant s'allonger sur un lit, fatigué.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hey Draco. Draco ! » Harry haussa le ton afin de le réveiller. Il sortit à contrecoeur des limbes du sommeil.

« Je me suis endormi ? » demanda-t-il, à moitié réveillé.

« Quelle perspicacité. » sourit le gryffondor. « Il est huit heures. Tu avais l'air épuisé, alors… Comme je sais que tu ressens aussi ma fatigue… »

« Hm. »

« On a le temps de manger avant que Dumbledore arrive… J'ai assez hâte personnellement, l'infirmerie me sort par les yeux. »

« T'es pas le seul. » Le blond se leva, captant du coin de l'œil le morceau de parchemin qui dépassait de la poche du brun. Il s'en saisit vivement.  
« Hé! »

« Quoi? Tu as dit qu'on pouvait voir ce que c'était. » coupa Draco en déroulant le papier, étouffant ses protestations. Il haussa les sourcils. « Un parchemin vierge ? »

Harry le regarda d'un air moqueur.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » récita-t-il en effleurant la feuille.

Les traits d'Hogwarts se dessinèrent, et bientôt, Draco eut sous les yeux le plan de l'infirmerie et deux points portant leurs noms à l'intérieur.

« C'est... brillant. » murmura-t-il, estomaqué.

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas de moi. » ironisa le gryffondor, reprenant la carte.

« Je comprends mieux comment tu fais pour te glisser partout sans être vu dans le château. Ça montre toutes les personnes présentes ? »

« Oui. Ne le dis pas à Blaise, il ne sait pas tenir sa langue. » sourit Harry. « Bon, on mange ? »

Draco acquiesça sans grand entrain.

Ils passèrent le repas à chercher un sujet de conversation passable, évitant de se regarder. L'arrivée de Dumbledore à neuf heures piles leur fut un véritable soulagement.

Il les conduisit dans son bureau, où ils prirent un portoloin qui les transporta au 12, Place Grimmauld.

Une table immense avait été aménagée afin d'accueillir les membres de l'Ordre. Une petite centaine de personnes étaient présentes dans la salle de réunion.

Harry semblait se sentir à l'aise, mais Draco avait l'impression d'être encerclé. Plusieurs personnes saluèrent le gryffondor, quelques unes adressèrent au serpentard un léger signe de tête.

Ils prirent place sur leurs chaises, Dumbledore présidant.

« Vous devez tous savoir à présent que Voldemort mène de nouvelles expériences, visant sans aucun doute l'immortalité. » attaqua-t-il directement. « Ce que nous redoutions en limitant la présence de jeunes sur les champs de bataille vient d'être confirmé. Il cible désormais Hogwarts. Harry, Mr Malfoy, ainsi qu'un camarade se sont confrontés à des mangemorts dans la forêt interdite. »

Les regards se fixèrent sur eux.

« Les protections de l'école ont bien entendu été doublées, mais Voldemort saura trouver une faille, et nous devons nous préparer à une éventuelle attaque. » annonça-t-il.

« Savons-nous exactement quelle était la mission de ces mangemorts ? » intervint un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, inconnu à Draco.

« Repérage. » répondit Harry.

« Nous ignorons ce qu'était exactement leur but. » précisa Dumbledore. « L'un d'eux a cependant été fait prisonnier, et nous espérons en apprendre plus. »

« Comment se fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas déjà interrogé ?! » s'indigna une des sorcières présentes.

« Les sérums de vérité ne fonctionnent pas sur lui, mais nous trouverons une solution. » tempéra le directeur. « Dans le cas d'une attaque, ne délaissez pas vos missions si vous n'en recevez pas l'ordre. Les aurors seront présents. »

« Mais nous nous devons de protéger l'école ! » s'écria un sorcier de la quarantaine.

« Vos missions prévalent avant tout. » objecta Dumbledore, mettant un terme au sujet.

« Combien étaient les mangemorts de la forêt ? » demanda alors une voix, que Draco attribua avec plaisir à Mircea.

« Une dizaine. » répondit le gryffondor.

« Et vous vous en êtes sortis ? » continua l'autre avec intérêt.

Harry haussa des épaules.

« Le deuxième point que je voulais aborder avec vous concerne justement Harry et Mr Malfoy. » reprit le directeur, leur lançant un regard. « Vous devrez laisser le jeune Malfoy auprès d'Harry lors des batailles. Et même l'aider à le rejoindre dans la mesure du possible. »

« Pardon ?! » s'exclama Harry, éberlué. « Mais je ne suis pas d'accord, vous ne m'avez même pas mis au courant ! »

Draco ne dit rien, trop surpris.

« Pourquoi devrait-on faire ça ? » demanda Mircea, exprimant à voix haute la pensée générale. De bruyants chuchotements parcouraient la table.

« Il leur revient de vous le dire. » se contenta d'annoncer Dumbledore.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard déconcerté. Le serpentard lui indiqua de prendre la parole.

« Draco est mon protecteur, mais je… »

« Il veut dire que je peux absorber ses blessures. » précisa le serpentard, s'attirant des regards surpris.

_Ils m'envoient comme bouclier…_C'était la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit du blond, dégoûté.

« Je refuse qu'il fasse ça ! » s'interposa Harry.

« Il a raison, ça ne serait pas correct, Dumbledore. » intervint Hestia.

« La décision revient à Mr Malfoy. Et il ne s'agirait que de certains cas, ils ne seront pas envoyés sur les champs de bataille. » répondit le directeur.

« Draco ? » Harry semblait lui lancer des milliers de _Ne fais pas ça! _de ses pupilles.

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Je suis d'accord. » déclara-t-il finalement, les paupières baissées. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla que les regards posés sur lui avaient changé.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il absorbe les blessures d'Harry ? » demanda alors Mircea, d'un air résigné.

« Des recherches ont été entamées à ce sujet. » assura Dumbledore. « Il semblerait que nous ayons affaire à un nouveau serment de protection. »

Cette fois-ci, les regards se firent admiratifs, ou confus.

« Aucun progrès n'ont été faits concernant les expériences de Voldemort. » reprit le vieux sorcier. « Il nous faut centrer nos investigations là-dessus. »

« Elles sont bien protégées malheureusement. » objecta l'un des membres.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il puisse les mener à terme. » poursuivit Dumbledore, radical. « Il va falloir appliquer le contre sort au transplanage massif sur Hogwarts dès que possible. » ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Draco.

« Mais le transplanage est impossible à Hogwarts. » intervint une sorcière.

« Le processus qu'utilisent les mangemorts pourrait fonctionner. Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, mais il vaut mieux prévenir toute éventualité. » éclaircit Dumbledore. « Nous poserons une nouvelle protection mercredi. »

Les membres de l'Ordre mirent en commun toutes les possibles informations ayant trait à une attaque d'Hogwarts, mettant au point un moyen de défense, puis se concentrant sur l'infiltration de certains d'entre eux au cœur des mangemorts.

Ils se séparèrent deux heures plus tard, pour de longs mois sans aucune autre entrevue.

Mircea s'attarda quelques minutes auprès de Draco, assez de temps pour lui demander si le fait d'être un protecteur avait un lien avec la volonté de Voldemort de l'intégrer à ses rangs, et pour ainsi semer le trouble dans son esprit.

De retour à l'école, Harry et Draco quittèrent Dumbledore pour regagner leurs dortoirs. Le gryffondor n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole au blond lorsqu'ils atteignirent le septième étage.

« Harry. Si j'ai cette capacité, c'est bien pour que je l'utilise non ? » demanda soudain le serpentard.

« Tu n'y es pas obligé, non. » riposta le brun.

« La distance n'y peut rien de toute façon. Que je sois près ou loin de toi, le résultat est le même. »

« Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à rester à mes côtés en pleine bataille ! C'est ridicule. Tu n'aurais jamais du accepter ! » s'écria Harry, révolté. « Je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de ce lien ! »

« C'est à moi d'en décider. On en a déjà parlé. Et puis, ta vie est plus importante que la mienne. » rétorqua Draco.  
« Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ? » Le gryffondor s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir.

« Si la prophétie est juste… » commença le serpentard.

« Mais je m'en tape complètement de la prophétie ! »

« Peut-être, mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'elle existe. » asséna le blond.

« Tu es vraiment …! »

« Vraiment ? » Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Vraiment… Vraiment idiot ! » dit le brun, énervé.

Draco sourit avec dérision.

« Tu crois que je me sentirais comment si tu te sacrifiais ? » continua Harry, fébrile.

« Mal ? »

« Horriblement mal ouais ! » renchérit le gryffondor.

« Tu survivras. » soupira le blond.

« J'en ai marre de survivre d'accord ? » répliqua-t-il, excédé.

« Et moi j'en ai marre que tu considères ce lien comme une malédiction. Il est là pour quelque chose, et ça devrait te motiver pour ne pas être blessé justement. Je ne vais pas mourir ok ? Parce qu'on dirait vraiment que tu le penses. »

Harry se tut, désarçonné.

« Désolé de m'inquiéter. » soupira-t-il finalement.

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème… » répondit calmement Draco. « … Mircea a supposé quelque chose tout à l'heure. » ajouta-t-il.

« Quoi ? » Le brun fronça des sourcils.  
« Tu sais, vu que tu m'as espionné, que je me demandais pourquoi Voldemort me voulait comme mangemort. »

« Euh, oui? » Harry eut la bienséance de paraître gêné.

« Mircea pense que ça pourrait être parce que je suis un protecteur. »

« … Tu crois que c'est ça ? » souffla le gryffondor. « Mais comment l'aurait-il su ? Et puis, comment aurait-il su que tu étais _mon_ protecteur ? Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Je sais, mais c'est quand même une hypothèse… Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que selon ma mère, mon père est au courant de quelque chose. Ça voudrait dire qu'il savait que j'étais un protecteur. Mais je l'ignorais moi-même alors je ne comprends pas vraiment… »

« Malheureusement, je ne vois aucun moyen de faire parler ton père… sauf Snape. » Il grimaça. « Peut-être que Snape en apprendra plus d'ailleurs, après ce qu'il vient d'arriver. »

« J'espère… »

« … Je crois que je vais essayer d'entrer dans l'esprit du prisonnier. » annonça Harry, tentant de changer de sujet.

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna le serpentard.

« Ouais… On ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. Il va juste falloir que Dumbledore m'y autorise…Tu viendras avec moi ? »

La demande surprit Draco.

« Si tu veux… Mais je ne te serai pas d'une très grande aide. »

« Tu pourras toujours le torturer si j'y arrive pas. » rigola Harry.

Le blond roula des yeux, l'air accablé.

« Dis-moi. » Le ton sérieux du gryffondor le ramena sur terre. « Comment tu t'y es pris pour oublier les regards de ceux que tu as tués ? » souffla-t-il, l'air soulagé d'avoir posé la question.

« Je ne les ai pas oubliés. »

« J'ai battu un record, trois d'un coup pour la première fois » rit nerveusement le brun.

« Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, on serait aux mains de Voldemort. »

« Je ne regrette pas, tu sais… C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne me sens pas vraiment…normal. » Harry détourna les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais regretté non plus. Même si je me suis senti mal en y pensant. » déclara Draco d'une voix posée.

Le gryffondor soupira lourdement.

« … Ça me fait du bien de savoir que je peux en parler avec toi. » avoua-t-il, en posant ses yeux dans ceux de Draco. « Je me vois mal en parler à Ron et Hermione. » sourit-il.

« … Au moins tu as un minimum de confiance en moi. »

« _J'ai_ confiance en toi. » le reprit le brun, amenant un sourire sur son visage. « C'est déjà un miracle après toutes ces années. » rit-il.

« Ouais. Mais la situation a changé. » fit remarquer avec justesse le serpentard.

« C'est vrai… La situation a changé. » répéta Harry en le fixant toujours.

__

A suivre…

* * *

Le fait est que ce chapitre ne devait pas se finir maintenant… Mais il aurait fallu que je poste en retard, alors tant pis :-) Je coupe ici. Au fait, vous avez aimé ?? Boîte à review toujours dispo bien entendu, ne vous privez pas ;-)

A bientôt !

Mel


	21. Essais et changements de sujet

**Honesty**

Genre: romance, drame

**Avertissement :**possibles passages à caractère violent, possible description de scènes à caractère sexuel (pourquoi j'entends des « mais alors y a de l'espoir ?! » en arrière plan ?)

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5, le 6 n'est pas pris en compte

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de J.... (sob)

_Note : Je suis désolée. J'implore votre pardon à plat ventre. Si, vraiment. Ahem, je ne vais pas me répandre plus longuement en excuses, je pense qu'il est préférable de vous laisser lire le chapitre (comment éviter de se justifier). _

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à Sinelune, parce que… Bah, parce que j'en ai envie haha ! **__(Peut-être que tu pourras me pardonner pour Du plaisir de la constance ? Gulp.)_

Merci à Laure pour sa review.

* * *

**Résumé du dernier chapitre (par Zoomalfoy, experte en résumé série B, réincarnation cachée de Flash Gordon (mais pas de Mac Giver malheureusement)) : **Alors que Ron et Hermione rendent une visite impromptue à Harry à l'infirmerie, afin de prendre de ses nouvelles mais aussi de piquer la nourriture de trois convalescents, le lecteur en apprend plus sur le fameux lien qui unit notre blond (bavez) et notre brun (bavez bis).En plus d'être un lien ultra extra de la mort qui déchire tellement que Draco se transforme un peu en Harry, cette légende est chantée dans une chanson des plus niaises, preuve que Harry et Draco sont faits pour copuler. Ron et Hermione se font alors prendre en flagrant délit par Pomfresh et Dumby mais arrivent à plaider leur cause (comme toujours). C'est alors qu l'on apprend que le prisonnier résiste au veritasérum ! (Trop fort!!) Ah non en fait il est allergique... quelle coincidenceuhhhh.

Pendant ce temps Draco décide de rester le protecteur de Ryry, ahh l'amour. Ryry lui décide de pénétrer dans le cerveau du mangemort parce que bon, Snape il est doué mais créer un dérivé du veritasérum en quelques jours c'est pas aussi facile que de déshabiller Draco!

Bref Harry et Draco ils sont amis (ou plus), Blaise est un boulet koala (ou plus), le mangemort il peut craindre pour son cul (ou plus) et Sev peut aller se recycler, il sert à rien

_Alors, verdict ? Elle est douée hein ? Je lui ai proposé de faire les voix off des séries télévisées,mais elle n'a pas l'air emballée XD Merci Zoo, pour tes résumés d'enfer ! (je crois que je préfère celui pour Imbw quand même… »qui végète » Hahahahaaaaa!)_

* * *

_Yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I dont know what I'm doin, now  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
You got me so I can't sleep at night _

You really got me  
You really got me  
You really got me

See, dont ever set me free  
I always wanna be by your side

_You really got me, The Kinks_

* * *

Chapitre 20

[ Essais et changements de sujet]

Ils se regardèrent en silence, tous deux profitant du soudain moment de calme. Ce n'était qu'un léger instant de répit entre deux problèmes les assaillant, une rémission de leurs pensées qui les désorientait.

L'atmosphère chargée qui les enveloppait ne perturbait en rien cette accalmie. Elle semblait au contraire y conférer une certaine confidentialité.

Du moins, c'est ce que songea brièvement Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette impression le rassurait et l'effrayait tout à la fois. Il se demanda vaguement pour quelle raison il associait leur entrevue à un secret. Il n'avait jamais aimé les secrets…  
« Je crois que je vais y aller… » soupira-t-il finalement.

Draco acquiesça lentement.

« On se voit mercredi pour l'entraînement. 16 heures dans la salle sur demande, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui… » Harry se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

« Ok… Bonne nuit alors. »

« Bonne nuit. » répondit d'un ton hésitant le gryffondor, avant de se détourner.

Le serpentard poursuivit son chemin vers les niveaux inférieurs, une sensation étrange lui nouant l'estomac.

Harry regagna la salle commune des gryffondors d'un pas préoccupé. Il aurait finalement aimé que ses pensées l'abandonnent plus longtemps. Il lui plaisait de ne songer à rien.

Lorsque le tableau de la Grosse Dame se referma derrière lui, il remarqua immédiatement Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient, enfoncés dans un canapé, silencieux. Leur présence l'apaisa.

Il n'avait pas le courage de leur relater les évènements de la soirée, alors il s'assit simplement avec eux, sachant très bien qu'Hermione finirait par lui poser des questions malgré tout.

Curieusement, ce fut Ron qui attaqua le premier.

« Résultats ? »

Harry soupira légèrement, s'extrayant de ses pensées. Il promena son regard sur la salle commune vide, avant de finalement répondre.

« On craint une attaque du château. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda la voix angoissée d'Hermione.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. » déclara Harry, malgré l'envie qu'il avait de tout leur raconter.

« …Tant pis. » Ron et Hermione s'étaient depuis longtemps habitués à se résigner.

« Quoi d'autre ? » reprit la brune.

« Dumbledore a demandé à ce que Draco et moi restions groupés, en cas de bataille. »

« Hein ?! »

Harry sourit légèrement à la vue de l'expression de ses amis.

« Comme Draco semble pouvoir me guérir instantanément… »

« Mais à quel prix… » souffla Hermione.

« Et Malfoy, il n'a rien dit ? » intervint alors Ron, mitigé.

« Il dit qu'on devrait se servir du lien. Qu'il a bien une raison d'exister. »

« Il n'a pas tort, mais… » Son amie se tordit les mains, cherchant un argument à lui soumettre.

« Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi Hermione. » soupira Harry.

« Et le type qui a été fait prisonnier ? » demanda Ron, ayant remarqué le malaise de son ami.

« Ils n'en tirent rien. » grogna le brun. « Je vais essayer de l'interroger. »

« Tu veux qu'on vienne ? »

« … C'est que je ne suis pas sûr que Dumbledore m'y autorise vraiment… Je vais devoir être discret. Et si on disparaît tous les trois… Je préfèrerais que vous me couvriez. »

« Mais Harry, tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul ! » s'exclama Hermione, effrayée.

« Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, il est complètement inoffensif. Drogué. Je risque rien. » la rassura-t-il.

« Mais.. »

« On te couvrira. » conclut Ron, sous le regard indigné de sa petite amie.

« Merci. » Harry lui sourit franchement.

« J'ai envoyé un message à ma mère, pour la chanson. Je n'ai pas de réponse pour l'instant. » l'informa le roux.

« J'espère que ça pourra nous aider. » acquiesça le gryffondor, toujours indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter face cette connexion magique.

« J'ai demandé à Ginny si elle s'en rappelait aussi. Elle adorait cette histoire. Mais elle n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir non plus… Ça l'énerve d'ailleurs. Elle n'arrête pas d'essayer d'en retrouver l'air depuis tout à l'heure. » Ron roula des yeux.

De son côté, Draco tentait vainement de trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à Harry, qu'il sentait beaucoup plus préoccupé par son meurtre que ce que ses paroles emplies de dérision voulaient le faire croire.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le gryffondor surmonte le choc. Et vite.

Ses soucis se recentrèrent bientôt sur la question qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Que son père lui cachait-il ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Où en est l'affaire numéro un ? » chuchota Blaise à voix basse, penché au dessus d'un chaudron en cours de potion.

Draco le regarda sans comprendre.

« L'affaire numéro un ? » répéta-t-il, l'air légèrement dépassé.

« Bah oui. Harry quoi. C'est un peu compliqué vos histoires, alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait en faire un dossier "affaire numéro un". » Il afficha un sourire ironique. « Ou alors "problème numéro un" ? »

« … Et toi, tu en es où dans l'affaire numéro deux ? » renifla le blond.

« L'affaire numéro deux ?! … De quoi tu parles ? » répliqua-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Draco retint un sourire de satisfaction.

« Tu le sais très bien. » Il savait parfaitement que Blaise lui cachait quelque chose. Il fallait juste qu'il découvre quoi.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » persista son ami.

« Vraiment ? » Il leva un sourcil narquois.

« … C'est Harry qui te l'a dit ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il va me le payer ! C'est pas juste, il était une panthère enfin ! » Le serpentard coupa rageusement la racine qu'il avait en main.

« Tu devrais lui dire d'être plus discret alors. » glissa le blond, croisant les doigts, attendant que son ami se trahisse.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait dit que je suis amoureux d'elle. »

« J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le croire moi-même… » l'encouragea Draco.

« … Et ça ne t'embête pas toi ? » demanda Blaise. « Je veux dire, je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup les Weasley alors… »

Draco suspendit son mouvement - à savoir le brassage de la potion. Il leva des yeux incrédules sur son ami.

« GINNY WEASLEY ?! » s'écria-t-il, ébahi.

Blaise le fixa, bouche bée. Le blond réalisa alors qu'il avait fait d'eux le centre d'attention de toute la classe.

Snape rappela rapidement à l'ordre les étudiants.

« Tu - tu le savais pas ? » Le visage du brun s'était décomposé.

« Pas vraiment, non. Ginny Weasley ? Honnêtement ? »

« Quoi ? » Blaise lui lança un regard assassin. « J'espère que les autres n'ont pas compris parce que.. »

« Je ne pense pas, on pourrait croire à n'importe quoi. Il faut juste trouver une excuse à leur sortir après. » Le blond interrompit une fois de plus son travail pour dévisager son ami. « Ginny Weasley, j'y crois pas… »

« … Dis moi que tu ne vas pas me narguer avec ça jusqu'à ma mort ? » souffla le serpentard, dépité.

« … Je ne sais pas, c'est tentant. Tu disais quoi déjà à propos de l'affaire numéro un ? » répliqua-t-il avec malice.

« Tiens c'est vrai ça, tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Pas très subtil pour changer de sujet. »

« Je m'en fous. Changeons juste de sujet, c'est trop gênant. » rigola-t-il nerveusement.

« Parce que pour moi ça ne l'est pas ? » s'offusqua Draco.

« … En tout cas, toi tu es habitué. Alors ? »

Le blond soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. On s'entend bien. A peu près. Ce n'est pas facile à définir… »

Il lui raconta brièvement ce qu'ils s'étaient dits la veille.

« Et ensuite ? »

« Quoi ensuite ? On est chacun parti se coucher. »

« … Ce n'est même pas drôle. » ronchonna Blaise.

« Malfoy et Zabini, zéro. »

Les deux élèves relevèrent la tête vers le professeur Snape avec stupéfaction.

« Vous pensiez réellement réussir cette potion en oubliant la moitié des ingrédients et des étapes de préparation ? » renifla-t-il.

Effectivement, ce qui reposait dans leur chaudron n'avait vraiment pas la même allure que le contenu des autres. La fin du cours sonna, et les deux serpentards sortirent de la salle à la suite des autres, un brin embarrassés.

« Ahem. Ginny Weasley ? » La voix d'Harry dans leur dos retentit à leurs oreilles de manière bien trop amusée.

« Toi ! Si tu ne lui avais rien dit du tout, on n'en serait pas là. » accusa Blaise en se retournant.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » réfuta le gryffondor.

« Mais alors comment tu l'as su Draco ?! » l'interrogea le brun.

« Tu me l'as dit. »

« Hein ? Quand ça ? »

« Y a dix minutes ? »

« … Tu veux dire que tu ne savais rien du tout ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse !»

« Vous pourriez m'expliquer ? » tenta Harry.

« Il m'a tout fait avouer ! » se plaignit Blaise.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu te trahis un peu facilement quand même. » maugréa le blond.

« C'est vrai que tu es censé être un serpentard et t'y connaître en manipulation Blaise. » approuva le gryffondor avec un grand sourire. « Et tu as de la chance, Ron n'est pas dans ce cours, sinon il t'aurait posé des questions. »

« Génial. Un peu de bonheur dans mon malheur. » soupira Blaise, maussade.

« Quand même… _Ginny Weasley_. » répéta Draco, s'attirant un coup de coude de son ami.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry et Draco s'observaient depuis quelques minutes, ne sachant que dire. Ils s'étaient rejoints dans la salle sur demande, comme convenu, pour leur entraînement. Le gryffondor était arrivé le premier , réclamant une pièce totalement dénudée excepté pour les tapis sur le sol.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose ? » demanda finalement le serpentard, brisant le silence établi.

« Je - Pas vraiment. » Le brun se détourna, clairement désolé. « Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et … »

« Ce n'est pas grave. » l'interrompit Draco. « Improvise. »

« J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait mettre en commun notre maîtrise de l'eau, mais c'est un peu tôt… J'aimerais aussi que tu m'aides à maîtriser ma transformation animagus si possible. »

Le blond acquiesça.

« En attendant je pourrais te montrer quelques techniques j'imagine… » Il réfléchit quelques instants. « Il faudrait que je puisse t'évaluer en duel. »

« Pitié, dis moi que tu n'es pas en train de me proposer un duel contre toi. » geignit le serpentard.

« Si, pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on sait déjà comment ça va se terminer. Comme toujours. » expliqua-t-il, renfrogné.

« C'est l'occasion de changer la donne. » rit le brun. « Allez, surprend-moi Draco. » le nargua-t-il.

« C'est très bas ça. » riposta le blond, amusé.

Ils se jaugèrent un moment, baguettes en main.

« Je te laisse l'honneur du premier coup. » annonça Harry.

« Génial. J'en suis vraiment ravi. » ironisa Draco. « _Reducto_. »

« _Protego. _Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux. » sourit le gryffondor, entouré d'un dôme bleu.

« Certainement. » répondit-il de la même manière, parant à son tour un sort d'aveuglement. « _Frigoris_. »

« Hey, tu l'aimes bien ce sort ! » s'exclama Harry en esquivant et contre attaquant.

« Pourquoi - il se baissa et riposta - tu dis ça ? » Draco évita une combinaison de trois sorts de justesse, et regarda le gryffondor, énervé. « Trois d'un coup ? C'est injuste ! »

« Hé, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais juste. » Il lui renvoya les mêmes, esquivés de manière identique par le serpentard au regard assassin. « C'est toi qui l'a supposé. » continua-t-il en ricanant. « Et pour répondre à ta question, tu as gelé un des mangemorts la dernière fois. »

Le brun fut touché par un rayon bleu.

« C'est lâche, de détourner mon attention comme ça. » grimaça-t-il. Draco roula des yeux. « Pas mal en tout cas. » dit-il, s'étant déjà libéré du sort d'étourdissement. « Mais ça ne suffira pas… »

A ce moment-là, le blond ne comprit pas vraiment, mais il se retrouva en deux secondes paralysé contre un mur, sa baguette dans la main d'Harry.

Il soupira d'un air blasé, regardant le gryffondor jouer avec sa baguette. « Je savais que ça finirait comme ça… _Accio ! _» Récupérant l'item rapidement, il lança le premier sort qui lui passait par la tête. « _Serpensortia_. »

Le gryffondor le regarda avec surprise.

« J'avais oublié que tu savais lancer un charme d'attraction sans baguette… Mais franchement, un serpent ? » dit-il d'un air dubitatif en fixant l'animal désorienté.

« Je n'ai pas réfléchi. » avoua Draco, confus.

Harry défit l'entrave qui maintenait toujours le presque vaincu, appelant le reptile à lui.

« _Tu aimes bien ce sort aussi ? _» interrogea le brun, sous l'œil fasciné du serpentard.

« … Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis… »

« Oh. Désolé. J'ai un peu de mal à contrôler ça en face d'un serpent. » murmura Harry, désappointé. « Je voulais dire que ça me rappelle notre deuxième année… »

« Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas Lockart alors. » fit remarquer Draco.

Le gryffondor sourit d'un air entendu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » demanda alors le blond, en fixant le serpent entre eux deux.

« Il se demande ce qu'il fait ici. » répondit Harry, avant de faire disparaître l'animal. Un canapé surgit soudain au milieu de la pièce, sitôt occupé par le brun. « Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. On dirait toujours que tu t'attends au pire. » remarqua-t-il.

« Au moins je ne suis pas surpris non ? » enchaîna Draco en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« C'est une manière de voir les choses… Tu es rapide, mais un peu prévisible… » remarqua-t-il. « Et tu manques de techniques d'attaque originales. »

Le blond acquiesça, maussade.

« Si on développe ta faculté à manier l'eau, ça pourrait être surprenant je pense… » songea Harry.

« Je veux bien essayer. »

« On fera ça une prochaine fois. Tu m'aides avec mon problème de métamorphose ? »

« Ok. » Ils se levèrent. « Je vais t'attaquer, et il faudra que tu esquives sans magie d'accord ? » Le brun opina du menton. « Mets toi dans un coin. »

Harry fit comme indiqué.

« Je n'enverrai que des sorts inoffensifs bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr. » renifla le brun.

« Bref, concentre toi simplement pour ne pas te transformer. »

Le blond lança plusieurs sorts que le gryffondor évita en se baissant ou en se décalant un peu, mais l'espace limité ne lui permettait que peu de mouvements. Bientôt, les rayons l'atteignirent, l'agaçant au plus haut point.

« Avoue que tu aimes bien faire ça. » grogna-t-il en jetant un œil à ses ongles désormais manucurés.

« C'est assez drôle effectivement. » ricana le serpentard.

« Je ne partage pas ton av- hmf ! » Un coussin en pleine figure l'empêcha de répondre. « Hey ! »

Draco lui envoya une bonne dizaine de coussins, l'atteignant à chaque fois, et retenant un fou rire.

Des plumes volèrent soudain dans la pièce, et le blond fut plaqué au sol par une panthère tenant un oreiller éventré entre ses crocs. Il cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Ok. Va falloir que tu te maîtrises. » Il hésita brièvement avant de caresser la tête du félin, qui recracha le coussin, faisant place à sa forme humaine.

Harry fixa Draco, désorienté, puis se retira rapidement de dessus le serpentard, les joues rouges, évitant son regard.

« On pourra peut-être continuer la prochaine fois ? » proposa le blond après un moment, désormais assis.

« D'accord. Dans une semaine, même heure. Bon, j'y vais, je dois rejoindre Ron et Hermione alors… A plus tard. »

« A plus tard. »

Draco le regarda sortir avant de se laisser retomber à terre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron reçut une missive de sa mère deux jours plus tard, et la tendit d'un air désolé à Harry après l'avoir parcourue des yeux. Madame Weasley regrettait apparemment de ne pouvoir retrouver les paroles de la ballade. Elle avait eu beau fouiller les moindres recoins de sa mémoire, rien ne lui était revenu. Et elle en était fortement désappointée, selon ses dires.

« Tant pis » soupira Harry, déçu. « On trouvera certainement d'autres informations sur ce lien ailleurs. » Il rendit le parchemin à son ami. « Enfin j'espère. » ajouta-t-il sombrement.

« Dumbledore ne t'as toujours pas donné de nouvelles ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Non. Mais je sais qu'il faudra qu'on attende un bon moment… Après tout, tu as dit toi-même que l'on n'avait que très peu de traces de cette légende. » Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Et au sujet du prisonnier ? » dit Ron, ayant baissé la voix.

« J'y vais ce soir. »

« Tu es sûr de toi Harry ? » fit la voix anxieuse d'Hermione.

Il acquiesça, et se replongea dans ses révisions des Aspics, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

Il monta au dortoir vers minuit, ensorcelant les rideaux de son lit afin qu'ils restent fermés. Puis il se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité, se saisit de la carte des maraudeurs et se glissa discrètement hors de la tour des gryffondors.

Il avait passé plusieurs heures à repérer les quartiers du château attribués au prisonnier et à ses gardiens, deux aurors qui se relayaient. Le jeune mangemort avait été isolé au plus profond des cachots. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait emprisonné à Hogwarts, mais il était clair que cela ne pourrait pas durer très longtemps ; c'est pourquoi il s'était décidé à agir au plus vite.

Il atteignit le premier étage, et aperçut Draco qui sortait de sa chambre, comme convenu. Le serpentard observa les alentours avec indécision, amenant un sourire aux lèvres du gryffondor. Ce dernier s'approcha rapidement du blond, avant de l'attirer prestement sous sa cape.

« Hey que …! » Draco s'interrompit, les yeux écarquillés. « Harry ? »

« Bonsoir. » Le gryffondor lui tendit un grand sourire, avant de lancer un sort de silence autour d'eux.

« Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ? » souffla le blond en effleurant le tissu avec ravissement. « … Je vais finir par être jaloux. » dit-il ensuite, regardant le vêtement avec envie.

« Elle était à mon père. » expliqua le brun.

« En tout cas, je comprends mieux certaines choses. Et avec la carte, ça doit être un jeu d'enfant de se promener dans le château. »

« Disons que c'est un petit plus. » Harry consulta la dite carte un instant. « On y va ? »

Il avança sans plus attendre.

« Ce n'est pas très pratique à deux là-dessous. » grommela Draco, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

« On logeait à trois avant avec Ron et Hermione. C'était juste, mais on y arrivait. » se rappela le gryffondor.

« Quand vous étiez des gnomes, sans doute. » Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te signale que tu étais pareil. » fit remarquer Harry, avant de se stopper soudain, et d'attirer Draco près de lui par la taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla le serpentard, décontenancé.

« On voyait tes pieds. Reste plus près de moi. » chuchota le brun, en indiquant un miroir qui ornait le mur. Il retira son bras, lui lançant un regard gêné.

Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant de le suivre à nouveau. La chaleur que dégageait le gryffondor lui était trop agréable.

Harry restait concentré sur son plan. Ils atteignaient le troisième sous-sol des cachots (que Draco n'avait jamais approché), lorsque le brun s'arrêta brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il faut qu'on attende. Il y a un auror dans le couloir du quatrième niveau. Le mangemort est au cinquième niveau. »

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait un quatrième et un cinquième niveaux tu sais… » fit Draco, un brin sarcastique. « … Attends une minute. Tu n'étais pas censé demander à Dumbledore de t'autoriser à y aller ? » demanda-t-il alors avec suspicion.

« Et c'est maintenant seulement que tu t'en rends compte ? » Harry le dévisagea d'un air narquois. « Je viens de te faire traverser le château sous une cape d'invisibilité et un sort de silence Draco. »

« Cela pouvait être pour éviter certaines personnes… » tenta le blond, sans grande conviction. « Ne change pas de sujet. On y va juste tous les deux, et personne n'est au courant ? »

« Ron et Hermione savent ce que je vais faire. »

« Oh, génial. Ça me rassure. » répliqua-t-il avec ironie.

« Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi ? » ricana Harry

« Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de confiance là. » renifla Draco.

« Vraiment ? » Le brun sourit.

« Vraiment. » Il obligea le gryffondor à se tourner vers lui. « Si on se fait prendre Potter, on risque…! » Il s'interrompit, sous le regard moqueur de son vis-à-vis. « Ok, admit-il, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'on risque, mais il est clair qu'il faudra vraiment me payer très cher pour que je te suive. »

« Ah ? … Et tu veux quoi ? » Harry leva les yeux au ciel, un peu amusé.

« …J'aurais bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois d'accord. » répondit le blond après l'avoir longuement fixé.

« Arrête tes conneries Draco. C'est pas vraiment le moment. » répliqua le brun, agacé. « On y est presque. »

Le serpentard soupira, mais descendit les escaliers à sa suite sans protester.

« J'espère au moins que ça en vaudra la peine. » remarqua-t-il à la vue de l'auror qui les croisa au pied de l'escalier.

« Il est monté, on a deux minutes pour rentrer dans le cachot. » indiqua Harry, traversant déjà le couloir à grand pas.

Ils descendirent à la volée un mince escalier sur leur droite et débouchèrent sur quelques mètres carrés de dalles donnant accès à deux portes.

« C'est à gauche. On ne peut pas ouvrir la porte sans alerter le garde. »

« Oh, évidemment ça serait trop simple. Et tu comptes faire comment ? »

« Passer au travers. Tiens. » Le gryffondor lui tendit une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleuté. « Je les ai piquées à Snape. » le renseigna-t-il. « Cela n'agit que quelques minutes. » Il porta à sa bouche une potion identique ; ils burent en même temps.

« Ça a le goût de vanille. C'est bien la première fois qu'une potion est bonne. » s'étonna Draco en redonnant le récipient à Harry.

« J'avoue que … » Le brun ferma la bouche sans finir sa phrase, et secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Viens. »

Il le tira par le bras. Ils atterrirent à quelques mètres du mangemort, allongé sur un lit. Celui-ci ne les remarqua pas. Ses yeux restèrent résolument fixés sur le plafond de pierre.

« Il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgé que nous. » remarqua Draco. Il pensa en frissonnant qu'il aurait pu se retrouver un an plus tard à la place du jeune homme fatigué qui lui faisait face. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On se montre à lui ou non ? »

« Non, pas si on peut l'éviter. Il va falloir que je me concentre un peu pour entrer dans sa tête, puisque la légilimencie ne fonctionne pas… Je risque de ne pas réagir aux choses extérieures. Il faut que tu surveilles le reste. Et pose le sort de silence à ma place s'il te plait. »

« D'accord. » Il le fit. « Commence quand tu veux. »

Ils s'adossèrent tous les deux au mur, Draco observant le gryffondor aux yeux fermés, tout en restant attentif aux bruits extérieurs, et au prisonnier qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'écoulait. Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'habitude, anxieusement.

L'affaissement du corps d'Harry le fit sursauter. Il eut à peine le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche terre, jetant immédiatement un œil alarmé vers le prisonnier. Ce dernier n'avait apparemment rien perçu.

Le serpentard se concentra sur Harry, inquiet. La respiration de celui-ci était erratique, son expression douloureuse. Draco passa une main soucieuse sur son visage, le réajustant le mieux possible entre ses bras.

Le brun prit tout à coup une grande inspiration, relevant vivement la tête vers le serpentard.

« S'il te plait…Il faut…Laisse moi… » Sa voix le supplia sans cohérence. Il ne comprit ce qu'Harry voulait dire que lorsqu'il sentit une présence au bord de son esprit.

« Vas y » souffla-t-il doucement, s'agrippant au gryffondor, qui venait d'enrouler un bras autour de son cou. Il sentit aussitôt un voile de bien-être s'emparer de lui, l'engourdissant. La respiration d'Harry dans son cou se stabilisa peu à peu.

Le brun reprit finalement pied, délestant Draco de son poids. La sensation agréable s'éclipsa elle aussi.

« Désolé… Il est complètement… détruit. Voldemort… » Harry s'interrompit, frissonnant. « Il a été forcé tu sais ? … Et il ne sait rien. » Le gryffondor leva la tête vers lui, réalisant peu à peu où il se trouvait. Il se dégagea, chancelant. « Désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… » murmura le blond, en manque de repères. Ils se turent un instant. « Il ne sait rien ? » répéta Draco.

« Non. Il devait suivre les autres, et assurer leurs arrières. Il pense que c'était pour trouver une brèche dans les protections d'Hogwarts, comme nous. Mais il n'en sait pas plus, il n'est pas important pour Voldemort… Je… On peut sortir d'ici s'il te plaît ? »

Draco hocha la tête, s'emparant de la nouvelle fiole qu'Harry lui tendait. Ils réussirent à regagner le premier étage sans encombres.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on soit passés si facilement. » déclara le serpentard, en soulevant la cape une fois dans sa chambre.

« Les aurors sont confiants à l'intérieur du château. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. » répondit le brun, prenant place sur le divan de la pièce avec lassitude.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne nous a pas servi à grand-chose. » poursuivit le blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Au moins on est fixés… »

« Ouais, on peut dire ça. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se tourna finalement vers le serpentard d'un air sérieux.

« Draco… Je suis heureux que tu sois de notre côté. »

L'intonation de sa voix fit frissonner le blond.

« Il était mal à ce point ? » tenta-t-il avec dérision.

« Complètement dévasté. Je n'entendais que des cris de douleurs, des sifflements, des ordres. Il faisait horriblement froid. Et il n'a plus aucune volonté, plus aucunes barrières dans son esprit. Pas du tout comme toi. »

Le regard du gryffondor restait fixé droit devant lui.

« Comme moi ? »

« Oui, toi, tout est calme et ordonné. Je ne suis jamais assailli par tes souvenirs ou pensées passées si je ne cherche pas à les connaître. Tu gardes tout enfermé en quelques sortes… Je m'y sens bien et … apprécié. » avoua le brun, les yeux maintenant baissés avec gêne.

Draco toussa légèrement, embarrassé.

« Hey, on peut dire que c'était notre première mission ensemble. Je viens de réaliser. » remarqua-t-il alors, souhaitant changer de sujet.

« Tu crois ? » Harry tourna doucement la tête vers lui. « On fait une bonne équipe alors. » sourit-il.

« Évidemment, puisque je suis dedans. » ironisa le serpentard.

« Évidemment. » Le gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu penses que nous aurons quoi à faire, pour l'Ordre ? » l'interrogea ensuite Draco avec curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas. Dumbledore ne veut jamais rien me dire. » se renfrogna son vis-à-vis. « Je me demande comment ça va se passer après Hogwarts… » soupira-t-il d'un air songeur.

« … Je pense qu'on va surtout avoir très vite envie de revenir au château. » répondit le blond avec cynisme.

« Dans tous les cas, ça va me manquer. » continua Harry sans tenir compte de l'aspect tristement réaliste du commentaire.

« A moi aussi... Je crois que même Binns va me manquer.» sourit le serpentard.

« Hu, je n'irai pas jusque là. » pouffa le brun. « Au moins, il y aura toujours Ron et Hermione. Et toi. »

« C'est gentil de m'ajouter dedans. » renifla Draco.

« Je suis bien obligé, on nous a collés ensemble. » sourit le gryffondor, ironique.

Le serpentard se contenta de répondre à son sourire.

« Je vais devoir y aller. » annonça finalement Harry en se levant. « Merci d'être venu avec moi. Je n'aurai pas pu bénéficier de tes cours de torture encore, il faudra remettre ça. » rigola-t-il.

« Quand tu veux. Je suis toujours disponible. » répondit Draco sur le même ton.

« Je m'en rappellerai. » Les yeux du brun pétillèrent de malice. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit… » Le serpentard le regarda sortir, avant de soupirer et de se diriger à son tour vers sa salle de bains.

« Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous tout le temps d'écouter ? » retentit la voix désappointé du Duc de Norfolk, dès qu'Harry eut mis un pied dehors.

« La notion de vie privée, ça ne vous dit vraiment rien hein ? » Le gryffondor roula des yeux.

« Oh, je ne savais pas que vous vous entendiez _si _bien. » glissa malicieusement le tableau.

« … Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? » Il lança un regard méfiant au portrait.

« Mais rien, rien. »

Harry haussa les épaules et s'éloigna sans répliquer.

_A suivre…_

* * *

J'ai finiiiiiiiiiiiii. Bon, évidemment, je n'ai encore mis que la moitié de ce que je voulais mettre dans ce chapitre. Mais j'ai FINI. Yeah ! Je suis restée éveillée jusqu'à 5h du mat hier, et 2h30 aujourd'hui, mais ça en vaut la peine.

Merci, merci, merci aux Kinks, et à cette chanson géniale qui m'a donné la pêche et l'envie d'écrire (vous pouvez les remercier d'ailleurs).

Pour me crier dessus pour tous ces mois de retard, cliquez sur Submit review (vous pouvez aussi me dire que je suis géniale d'avoir écrit la suite hein ?… non ? Arf.)

Mel

P.S: Je reprends mon rythme de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre.


	22. Préparatifs et révisions

**Honesty**

**Spoilers :**jusqu'au tome 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de J.... (sob)

_Note: Bonjour ! On est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre d'Honesty (et oui, pas de chance). Je me désespère un peu, le quatre septembre approche à une vitesse folle, et je n'ai pas pu prendre d'avance sur les chapitres suivants. Mais je ne perds pas espoir (courageuh, courageuh). Bref, j'espère bien garder le rythme de publication, mais je n'en suis pas sûre à 100%, alors ne m'en voulez pas le cas échéant… Sur ce, je vous laisse à le lecture du chapitre. _

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu, et reviewé !_

_

* * *

_

**Résumé du chapitre précédent, par Zoomalfoy (non, elle n'est pas payée pour): **Draco et Harry mettent en place un périlleux plan pour récolter les informations auprès du mangemort allergique qui est trop chiant et qui fait que Sev ne sert à rien. Harry en informe ses deux inséparable amis qui s'inquiètent trop de la mort qui tue, parce que bon on ne peut pas dire que Harry soit du genre prudent hein ! Et en plus il leur cache que Draco vient avec lui (c'est un signe! De quoi je sais pas mais c'est un signe!) Un intermède, présent pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais aussi pour casser  
du sucre sur le dos de Blaise, nous apprend que notre blond national n'a rien perdu de sa sagacité et sa viciosité serpentarde. S'ensuit un merveilleux entraînement des plus tendancieux puisque Harry finit sur Draco (mouahaha (on s'en fout que se soit sous forme de panthère!)).

Vient enfin le moment fatidique... Harry prend draco dans ses bras!! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhu. Et là c'est le drame : le mangemort il sait rien!! Que dalle, nada, niet, niete! QUE DALLE!! C'est juste une putain de marionnette à la con ç_ç. Enfin ça on s'en fout, Draco il a fait des sous entendus à la con à Harry, il l'a même tenu dans ses bras (à moitié mort mais dans ses bras quand même). Et puis la fin elle est même pas sadique, et ça c'est bad.

_J'ai la légère impression que Zoo est frustrée par les évènements. Ahem. Il ne faut pas s'énerver comme ça voyons…_

* * *

_I wait for you.  
I don't know why.  
All I know is I can't hide.  
At this temperature you could take over my mind.  
Like gossamer, you softly touch.  
He draws me in, I'm powerless.  
He possesses an enchantment._  
_I can't escape, or so it seems.  
I'd run away, he's in my dreams.  
He possesses an enchantment._

Tell me I'm forgiven.  
He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell.  
Lately I've been driven. he smiles, an enchantment.

I wait for you.  
I'm mesmerized this love is like a potion in disguise.  
I'd tightrope walk with a blindfold on my eyes.

Tell me I'm forgiven.  
He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell.  
Lately I've been driven.  
He smiles, an enchantment.

It's the kind of sleepwalk that never ends.  
A type of loan with no dividends.  
It's a parlour game where you're given chase.  
Guess it could be called an acquired taste.  
I know, he knows, he calls, I go, I know.  
This could be an enchantment.

Why don't you tell me I'm forgiven?  
He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell.  
I'm forgiven... lately I've been driven.  
He smiles and I give in,  
An enchantment.

_Enchantment, Corinne Bailey_

_(très belle chanson si vous voulez mon avis :) … et oui je l'ai citée en entière, mais je n'arrivais pas à en sélectionner un morceau alors bon, tant pis dirons-nous )_

* * *

_Chapitre 21_

[ Préparatifs et révisions ]

Blaise appela trois fois Draco du seuil de sa chambre avant de décider qu'il pouvait entrer sans permission. Il trouva son ami emmitouflé dans ses draps, levant une paupière fatiguée à son encontre.

« … Tu veux pas me laisser tranquille pour une fois ? » marmonna le blond, refermant les yeux.

« Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas. » soupira Blaise, s'allongeant sur la portion de lit laissée libre.

Draco rouvrit les yeux à contrecœur.

« Blaise… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda finalement le préfet, notant l'anormale morosité de son voisin.

« … J'ai reçu une lettre de Greg. » avoua le brun avec hésitation.

« Et ? »

« Il ne dit pas grand-chose. Sauf qu'il s'inquiète pour Pansy. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien d'après lui. Tu le savais ? » répondit le serpentard tristement.

« Je m'en doutais. »

« Elle me manque. »

Le blond n'ajouta rien. Ils se turent, somnolant tous les deux quelques minutes.

« Je suis passé te voir hier soir, mais il n'y avait personne. » reprit Blaise.

« Qui te dit que je n'ai pas fait semblant d'être absent ? »

Le brun lui lança un regard noir.

« Un tableau m'a dit que tu étais sorti. Tu étais où ? » persista-il.

« Avec Harry. » Il fit un large sourire qui surprit Blaise.

« Avec _Harry_ ? A minuit passé ?… Et vous avez fait quoi ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'un air lubrique.

Draco lui écrasa un oreiller sur la tête.

« Quoi, je peux me poser des questions. » ronchonna le brun, une fois débarrassé du coussin.

« Si ce que tu supposes, quoi que ce soit, s'était passé, je ne te le dirais pas. Et de toute façon, ça n'est pas près d'arriver. A moins d'un miracle. » renifla le blond.

« Ouais… Moi qui t'encourage et te donne de judicieux conseils. On repassera pour la gratitude. » maugréa Blaise.

« Des conseils ? Quels conseils ? » s'exclama Draco, éberlué.

« … Quoiqu'il en soit… Tu peux m'expliquer ton sourire idiot ? » reprit le brun, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« On s'entend bien. » Le préfet sourit encore plus.

« … Draco. C'est bien de s'entendre bien, mais il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Loin de moi l'idée de te décourager, surtout pas, mais… » Blaise toussota légèrement.

« Je sais, merci. » le coupa sèchement son ami. « Tu veux que fasse quoi ? Que je le colle contre un mur et que je… » Draco s'interrompit, se rappelant d'un évènement similaire.

« Que tu..? » le reprit le brun, intrigué.

« Rien. » Il secoua la tête légèrement, avec dérision. « Tu as raison, je me réjouis pour pas grand-chose en réalité. »

« De manière générale, c'est clair qu'il y a du progrès je dois le reconnaître quand même. » contredit Blaise. « Vous plaisantez non ? Et puis, vous vous voyez souvent. Et… » Il chercha d'autres éléments à ajouter.

« Il ne fait plus de bonds de trois mètres de haut quand je le touche, il rit, souvent ; il accepte la proximité physique, il me touche même parfois, bien qu'il soit gêné par la suite, et il me fait confiance maintenant… » compléta Draco, à nouveau souriant.

« … Proximité physique ? » Le brun haussa les sourcils d'un air suggestif, après s'être remis de sa surprise. « Vous avez fait quoi hier ? » relança-t-il.

« On a parlé. On s'est juste promenés dans le château. »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'il vienne te voir à minuit pour _parler_ ? » demanda Blaise, dubitatif.

« Hm… » Le blond grimaça, sachant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon rien dire de plus.

« Et si tu essayais vraiment de lui sauter dessus juste pour voir ? » ricana son ami, avant de se reprendre un oreiller en pleine figure. « … Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas l'envie qui te manque pourtant » argumenta-t-il ensuite.

« … Ça, c'est clair. » soupira Draco. Il se leva soudainement, bousculant Blaise au passage. « On se bouge ? »

« Mais je suis bien là moi… » marmonna le brun avachi sur le lit.

« J'avais remarqué. Allez, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Hein ? Toi ? Mon aide ? Pourquoi ? » Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

« Oui, toi. Il faut croire que je suis désespéré. Tu verras après ; là j'ai surtout envie d'une douche et d'un énorme petit déjeuner. » Il regarda Blaise un moment, puis voyant que celui-ci ne remuait pas d'un iota, il soupira fortement. « En clair, ça veut dire que tu es prié de sortir. »

Le serpentard sur le lit se redressa, désappointé, avant de se diriger vers la porte en baillant.

« Sans cœur. »

« C'est ça. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » s'exclama précipitamment Hermione en alpaguant Harry, sitôt qu'il fut descendu du dortoir des gryffondors.

« … Bonjour Hermione » répondit le brun, à peine surpris.

« Bonjour. Alors comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Très bien. Je n'ai eu aucun problème. » sourit-il.

« Et ? » le pressa-t-elle, rassurée.

« Et ? » Il la regarda avec interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ? » précisa-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Oh. Rien. Il ne savait rien. C'était juste un garde en gros. » Il baissa les yeux, contrarié.

« Tout ça pour rien » intervint Ron, qui s'était tu jusqu'alors, debout derrière Harry.

« On peut dire… » souffla le brun.

« T'en fais pas va, on est en sécurité à l'intérieur d'Hogwarts » dit le roux d'un air rassurant, serrant l'épaule de son ami d'une main.

« T'as raison » Il sourit. Mais il n'en était pas si sûr.

« Parlons de choses plus joyeuses. On a plusieurs idées pour ton anniversaire » continua Ron, enjoué.

« Mon anniversaire ? » Le gryffondor ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Oui, on est le 22 juillet Harry » lui rappela Hermione. « C'est dans pas longtemps. »

« J'avais oublié. » Il marqua une pause. « Et vous comptez le fêter ? »

« Évidemment, quelle question. » Ses amis roulèrent des yeux simultanément.

« Mais… Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment ? » Le brun se mordit la lèvre, un brin gêné.

« Il n'y a pas de mauvais moments pour faire la fête. Donc, comme je disais, on a plusieurs idées. » reprit le roux.

« Je suis sûr qu'elles ont toutes un point commun. Alcool? » sourit Harry.

« Ah, on est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. » Son meilleur ami lui offrit un immense sourire.

Ils rejoignirent la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, Ron exposant une à une les différentes propositions qu'il avait.

« Le problème bien sûr, c'est que si MacGo se rend compte qu'on a de l'alcool elle va nous trucider. »

« Problématique. » Harry cacha un sourire railleur.

« Ouais. Hermione va s'occuper de ça. »

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais été d'accord ! » se récria la jeune fille.

« Mais c'est toi la plus intelligente, tu as le plus de chance de réussir ce coup de maître » la flatta son petit ami.

« … D'accord, d'accord, je le ferai » accepta-t-elle, sans grande motivation.

A la table des serpentards, Blaise fixait Draco avec suspicion.

« Tu as besoin de mon aide pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire ? » répéta-t-il, sceptique.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête. »

« C'est pour qui ? »

« Pour Harry. »

« Hein? C'est son anniversaire ?! »

« Crie plus fort Blaise… » grinça le blond.

« Ah oui. Pardon. C'est quand ? » reprit-il, un ton plus bas.

« Le 31.C'est un lundi. »

« Oh. Tu crois qu'ils vont faire la fête ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment ça se passait chez les gryffondors » songea Blaise, intéressé.

« … Comme pour nous non ? »Draco le regarda sans comprendre.

« Rah, non, je suis sûr qu'il y a des subtilités gryffondoriennes en plus » persista le brun.

« Euh, si tu le dis » Le blond n'insista pas plus, décontenancé.

« Il faut qu'on se fasse inviter Dray » lança le serpentard, avec dans les yeux, une lueur qui ne disait rien qui vaille au préfet. Ce dernier manqua s'étouffer avec son muffin.

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

« Non, je suis très sérieux. En plus, comme on n'a pas vraiment pu fêter le tien à cause de l'ambiance de la maison… C'est l'occasion de s'amuser. »

« Tu nages en plein délire. Il n'y aucun moyen qu'on me voit à une fête gryffondorienne. Et de toute façon, même si je voulais, on ne pourrait pas y aller. » répliqua le blond.

« Allons… Je suis sûr que tu sauras trouver une bonne technique de persuasion auprès de ton gryffondor préféré » susurra le brun avec sournoiserie.

« Laisse tomber » conclut Draco, mordant dans un croissant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur, l'observant d'un œil pensif. Il donna le mot de passe, et commença l'ascension des escaliers.

Il avait beau tenter de se persuader, comme le faisaient Ron et Hermione, que le château était des plus sûrs, et qu'ils n'y risquaient rien, le gryffondor doutait toujours. Les professeurs agissaient comme à leur habitude, sans sembler plus alarmés qu'auparavant.

Du point de vue d'Harry, cela n'était qu'une façade. Il repensait avec angoisse aux derniers évènements, d'abord à Pré au lard, et enfin dans la forêt interdite. Il savait très bien que les frontières d'Hogwarts s'arrêtaient au début de la forêt, et que celle-ci recelait bien trop d'anciennes magies pour qu'on puisse agir sur ses limites.

Mais voir les soldats de Voldemort aux portes presque du château lui était insoutenable. Si Dumbledore ne lui avait pour l'instant rien dit clairement, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'envisager la fermeture de l'école. L'acharnement du directeur à vouloir permettre aux élèves de terminer cette année scolaire, allant même jusqu'à en déplacer le calendrier, n'était définitivement pas normal.

Les murs d'Hogwarts s'effondraient peu à peu face aux dangers extérieurs. Si Dumbledore ne se sentait plus en mesure d'assurer la protection de ses élèves… Harry n'osait songer aux mois à venir. Pour lui, la période Hogwarts prendrait fin début septembre. Il imaginait devoir ensuite se réfugier Place Grimmauld.

Le problème était de savoir si l'école résisterait jusqu'en septembre… Il lui semblait que le Ministère consacrait plus d'attention à la défense du château depuis que le nouveau ministre était entré en fonction ; mais ce n'était toujours qu'une question de temps avant qu'Hogwarts ne tombe. Une fois l'école fermée, l'influence de Voldemort d'un côté, et du Ministère de l'autre, ne ferait que s'accroître.

Récemment, on ne répertoriait plus que des altercations entre aurors et mangemorts. Tout semblait se jouer dans l'ombre. D'une certaine manière, c'était bien plus inquiétant qu'auparavant. Le seigneur des Ténèbres corrompait, et rassemblait toujours plus de forces.

On craignait la marque des Ténèbres, on priait pour ne jamais l'apercevoir. Harry aurait souhaité que cette période de terreur de revoit jamais le jour.

Il souhaitait pouvoir y mettre un terme.

Une fois dans le bureau, l'image du directeur fatigué lui frappa la rétine.

Il avait fréquemment envie d'en vouloir au vieil homme, pour tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, et pour tout ce qu'il ne lui disait pas. La compréhension le tempérait ensuite.

« Bonjour, Professeur. » Il prit place en face du sorcier.

« Harry. » Le salua ce dernier, plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? » l'interrogea-t-il sans préambule.

« Oui. » Il s'agita sur son siège, mal-à-l'aise. « Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles, au sujet du lien entre Draco Malfoy et moi. »

« Malheureusement non Harry. Je vous tiendrai informés tous les deux, tu le sais. » répondit calmement Dumbledore.

Le gryffondor détourna le regard. Il reprit finalement la parole.

« Professeur, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Draco devrait se tenir à mes côtés lors des batailles. Ce système de bouclier est tout simplement… » Ignoble, pensait-il. « …inapproprié. Nous savons que le lien fonctionne à distance. Je ne vois pas d'utilité à ce qu'il reste près de moi. Il pourrait…je ne sais pas, peut-être rester à l'abri, là où on pourrait le soigner lorsqu'il absorberait mes blessures. Ou bien… »

Le directeur l'interrompit.

« Nous y avons pensé Harry. Mais il semble, d'après Madame Pomfresh, que Draco puisse aussi ressentir la douleur à ta place, et peut-être même se voir infliger la blessure avant qu'elle ne t'atteigne toi. C'est un élément déterminant dans une bataille. Tu ne seras pas déstabilisé par la douleur, et ton adversaire sera indéniablement surpris. Mais pour cela, il faut que Draco soit capable de voir le coup venir vers toi. Ce lien semble demander beaucoup d'énergie, il ne pourrait pas se concentrer indéfiniment sur toi pour recueillir tes maux… De plus, je ne suis pas certain qu'il accepte comme tu le proposes de rester bloqué dans une infirmerie. »

Le gryffondor ne dit rien durant de longues minutes, ébranlé.

« Mais il pourrait mourir à ma place ? » souffla-t-il.

« Draco connaît beaucoup de sorts de soins, et on lui en apprendra d'autres d'ici là. Le professeur Snape lui apprend la confection de nombreuses potions curatives depuis environ deux mois, et il en conservera toujours sur lui. De plus… »

« Mais comment voulez vous qu'il se soigne lui-même s'il est blessé gravement ?! » le coupa Harry, incrédule.

« De plus, d'autres membres de l'Ordre, et certains aurors, seront assignés à votre protection à tous les deux en cas de bataille ; ils sauront comment guérir Draco, si c'est possible » continua-t-il.

« Mais il y aura toujours des risques» conclut le brun.

« Effectivement. Cependant, Draco Malfoy a fait son choix » lui rappela le directeur.

« Je sais » soupira le gryffondor, morose. « Il peut revenir sur sa décision n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il le peut » confirma Dumbledore. « Y a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaitais me dire ? » l'interrogea-t-il ensuite, ayant regardé l'horloge de la pièce.

« Au sujet du prisonnier, est-ce qu- »

« Les aurors les transfèreront demain. Il ne nous apprendra rien, Voldemort ne se soucie pas de sa capture selon le professeur Snape. »

« Mais, et l'école ? Je veux dire, nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils projetaient de faire et… Et je trouve la situation d'Hogwarts périlleuse » acheva-t-il brusquement, franchement, ne se souciant plus des convenances à respecter envers son directeur.

Ce dernier le considéra quelques secondes sérieusement, avant de prendre la parole.

« Voldemort veut pour l'instant faire tomber l'école. S'il réussit à entrer dans le château, nous ne pourrons assurer la sécurité de tous les élèves. Nous essayons de tenir le plus longtemps possible Harry, afin d'offrir un refuge aux étudiants. Mais malgré tous nos efforts, Voldemort a trouvé une faille. Nous ne savons pas encore laquelle, mais c'est certain. »

« Mais vous renforciez les barrières ?! » s'exclama Harry, choqué.

« Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir. Mais si la situation ne change pas, il se pourrait que l'école referme ses portes, et définitivement cette fois-ci » asséna Dumbledore. Il contempla le jeune homme devant lui avec tristesse. « Tu dois comprendre que tu en es informé en tant que membre de l'Ordre. Les élèves ne doivent en aucun cas être mis au courant. »

« Je le sais Professeur » Il se leva, abattu. « Tous les membres de l'Ordre en sont informés ? »

« Tous » répéta le directeur.

Harry hocha la tête, et sortit après s'être excusé.

La fin de journée passa horriblement lentement à ses yeux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les gryffondors de septième année passèrent leur dimanche soir à réviser ensemble, grandement motivés par une certaine préfète en chef. La salle commune des rouges et ors était perturbée de temps à autre par des éclats de rire, ou de faux cris de désespoir.

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Neville occupaient un canapé, d'épais grimoires posés sur leurs genoux. Actuellement, la brune se concentrait sur un manuel de potions, s'attirant les remarques moqueuses de ses amis, peu d'entre eux ayant jugé utile de continuer cette matière.

La gryffondor se tourna finalement vers Harry, lui demandant quelles étaient les différentes utilisations possibles du gui dans les potions. Le brun la regarda les yeux ronds, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi Dumbledore avait tenu à ce qu'il poursuive les potions ; et pourquoi il avait cédé.

« Tu vois bien que tu le tortures Hermione ! » rigola Dean, assis à même le sol, des feuilles éparpillées autour de lui. Appuyant ces dires, Harry lança un regard adorablement plaintif à sa meilleure amie.

« Mais enfin… » protesta-t-elle.

« De toute façon, je trouve qu'on a beaucoup travaillé, et qu'on mérite une pause » lança Parvati.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! » s'exclama Seamus, soulagé, en refermant un livre de métamorphose.

Neville et Ron échangèrent un regard avant d'imiter l'irlandais et de démarrer une partie d'échecs, sous le regard navré d'Hermione.

Harry se leva et s'étira, avant de regarder la brune et de rire à son expression.

« Ne sois pas triste, ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on est dans les bouquins » la taquina-t-il.

« D'accord. De toute façon, je suis un peu fatiguée moi aussi… » admit-elle. « Tu vas où ? » lui demanda-t-elle ensuite, l'avisant se diriger vers la sortie.

« Remettre ce livre à la bibliothèque, j'étais censé le faire aujourd'hui et j'ai oublié. Si Pince ne le trouve pas demain, je suis mort » lui indiqua Harry, en désignant son guide d'ingrédients à potions.

« Fais attention à ne pas te faire prendre » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Pas de problème » sourit-il.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité, dissimulée dans ses affaires auparavant. Il rejoignit la chambre de Draco assez rapidement, s'arrêtant devant le mur, redevenant visible. Il prononça avec hésitation le mot de passe que le serpentard avait utilisé deux jours plus tôt, se demandant si c'était toujours le même. Le passage s'ouvrit.

Il découvrit Blaise et Draco assis sur le lit de ce dernier, plusieurs feuilles noircies d'encre devant eux, le dévisageant apparemment abasourdis.

« Euh… Salut ? »

Les serpentards ne répondirent pas immédiatement, trop surpris.

« Il a le mot de passe ?! » s'exclama finalement Blaise, regardant Draco avec accusation.

« Mais j'y peux rien, il a du l'entendre, c'est tout » tempéra le blond. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ? » demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers le gryffondor, toujours debout au milieu de la chambre.

« … J'ai besoin d'aide pour les potions ? » Il indiqua le livre qu'il tenait en main, se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

Blaise et Draco se jetèrent un coup d'oeil éberlué, qui se changea bientôt en regard significatif d'un côté, et agacé de l'autre.

« De l'aide pour les potions ? » reprit Blaise, ironique.

« Hm, en fait, c'était mon alibi pour sortir de la salle commune » avoua Harry.

« Pourquoi, tes amis ne savent pas que tu rends des visites nocturnes à Draco ? » continua le serpentard brun, adressant un sourire triomphant au blond.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne vous aiment pas mais… En fait si, c'est un peu ça » grimaça le gryffondor.

« Je suis blessé. Si, vraiment, tu me vexes horriblement » soupira tragiquement Blaise, une main sur le cœur.

« C'est ça, on y croit » renifla Harry, s'approchant du lit. « Vous faîtes quoi ? »

Les serpentards échangèrent un bref regard horrifié avant de se saisir de toutes les feuilles présentes et de les ranger à la hâte, sous les yeux écarquillés du gryffondor.

« … Je vais finir par croire que vous faîtes des trucs louches » dit-il.

« Nous ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? » sourit Blaise, embarrassé. « C'est malin, la prochaine fois tu te débrouilles tout seul pour trouver un cadeau » chuchota-t-il véhément à Draco.

« T'étais pas obligé d'écrire des trucs aussi débiles sur la liste » répliqua le blond sur le même ton. « Ahem, enfin, puisque tu ne viens pas pour les potions, je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? » continua-t-il à voix haute, se tournant vers Harry.

« Je voulais juste te parler » répondit enfin le brun, posant son grimoire sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

« Vous avez vu l'heure ? Je suis fatigué. Bon, je vais me coucher hein, à demain » lança Blaise, s'éclipsant aussitôt avec un grand sourire.

« Imbécile » maugréa Draco, prenant place sur le fauteuil.

Harry, un peu gêné, rit brièvement, ne le regardant pas.

« En fait, c'est bien qu'il soit parti, il ne doit pas entendre ce dont je voulais parler. »

Le blond le fixa avec interrogation.

« Tu savais qu'Hogwarts allais sûrement fermer ses portes à la fin de l'année toi ? » enchaîna directement le gryffondor.

« Snape l'a suggéré oui. Ce n'est pas sûr mais… »

« Mais il y a beaucoup de chances » finit Harry à sa place.

« Oui. » Le serpentard marqua une pause. « De toute façon, nous ne serons plus là » fit-il remarquer.

« Peut-être, mais les autres, eux… Et puis, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Cette école est un symbole » soupira Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'y peux rien »

« Je sais. Mais tu es le seul avec qui je puisse en parler ici… » Le brun observa un moment la chambre, silencieux. Les rayons du soleil couchant créaient un joli miroitement sur la fenêtre. La lumière dorée baignait la pièce.

Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur Draco, qui le fixait; et soutint alors son regard. Peut-être un peu trop longtemps.

« Snape ne t'a rien dit au sujet de Voldemort, j'imagine…» dit-il soudain.

« Non, rien » confirma le blond. « J'ai du mal à croire que tout ça ait un rapport avec le lien. »

« Au contraire, plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que c'est plausible » le contredit le gryffondor. « Si tu as pu créer ce lien, d'une manière ou d'une autre - parce que c'et le cas n'est-ce pas ? - c'est que tu dois posséder une faculté particulière. Voldemort doit rechercher cette faculté. »

« Je ne sais pas si je l'ai créé. Je n'ai rien fait pour, Harry » répondit pensivement le serpentard. « Et ton hypothèse pose toujours le même problème… Il aurait fallu que quelqu'un soit au courant, pour cette soi-disant faculté. »

« Peut-être ton père. On n'en sait rien. »

« Comment aurait-il pu savoir ça ? J'y ai déjà pensé des millions de fois, si ça peut te rassurer. Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible, et pour quelle raison il aurait pu me le cacher » cingla Draco.

« … Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te contrarier » s'excusa le brun, embarrassé. Il attrapa maladroitement le livre posé sur la petite table. « Puisque ça ne sert à rien de se prendre la tête avec ce lien, et que je suis _vraiment_ nul en potions, tu pourrais peut-être réellement m'aider en fin de compte » proposa-t-il.

Le serpentard le dévisagea, étonné.

« Maintenant ? Tu veux que je te fasse réviser maintenant ? » vérifia-t-il, incrédule.

« Oui, pourquoi, tu es fatigué ? »

« Non » Il remua légèrement la tête, plus pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas que par négation. Puis il se leva, récupérant un bloc de parchemins, une plume et de l'encre sur son bureau, avant de les donner à Harry et de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sofa. « Passe moi ton livre. »

Le gryffondor s'exécuta.

« Laisse moi juste faire une chose avant de m'harceler d'horribles questions » requit-il.

Draco se contenta d'hausser un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Dobby, du jus de citrouille et deux verres s'il te plaît » demanda le brun, satisfait en voyant sa demande se matérialiser sur la table en verre. « Merci » lança-t-il dans les airs avant de les servir tous les deux. « C'est bon, je suis prêt » adressa-t-il ensuite au serpentard, qui se reprit.

« Tu fais quoi pour avoir un elfe à tes ordres comme ça ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec morgue.

« … Je lui offre des chaussettes à Noël. »

Draco le regarda avec suspicion. Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« Hum, bon, tu as besoin d'aide sur quel sujet ? » reprit le serpentard.

Harry le dévisagea à son tour, interloqué.

« Bah, tout ? »

Le blond pensa que la soirée allait être longue ; cela dut se refléter sur son visage, car Harry se mit à rire d'un air gêné.

« Les techniques et sorts de distillation, découpe, brassage, et autres, tu les maîtrises, ça va non ? » retenta Draco.

« Oui, je n'ai plus de problèmes avec ça. Je bloque plutôt sur les composants des potions, et leurs propriétés pris séparément. J'ai un peu de mal à retenir » expliqua le brun.

« Il suffit que tu révises alors. C'est juste un problème de mémoire… » fit remarquer le serpentard. « Je te demande les propriétés d'un ingrédient, et quand tu ne sais pas, tu notes son nom. Tu sauras lesquels réviser comme ça. »

Le gryffondor pensa avec dépit que c'était exactement ce qu'avait voulu faire Hermione un peu plus tôt, et qu'il n'avait pas franchement été brillant.

« L'acide vulcanique ? » commença directement le blond.

« … On s'en sert pour les potions d'hallucination. Si on en respire trop longtemps, ça donne des nausées… et ça trouble la vue. »

« Ok. Le pugnaciflex ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Propriétés apaisantes, on s'en sert contre les brûlures. L'achillée sternutatoire? »

« … » Harry inscrivit le nom sur la liste.

« … L'ellébore ? »

« Je ne sais plus. Je le savais pourtant » s'excusa le brun, sous l'œil sceptique du serpentard.

Après quatre autres réponses infructueuses, Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« On va changer de techniques. Tu révises - et tu retiens - et quand tu en sauras un peu plus je t'interrogerai. Parce que là, ça ne sert à rien » Il lui colla d'office le livre dans les mains, décidant quant à lui de revoir un peu de métamorphose.

« Mais je déteste faire ça… » protesta faiblement le gryffondor.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. »

Ils passèrent ainsi près d'une heure dans le silence total, plongés dans leurs révisions. Harry soupira en avisant la carafe de boisson vide, et tourna la tête vers le serpentard qui lisait toujours.

« Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ? » demanda ce dernier en tournant une page, le surprenant.

« Je ne souris pas bêtement ! » se récria-t-il. « Je me demandais juste comment on en était arrivés à réviser ensemble à… » Il consulta sa montre « presque minuit. »

« … C'est une bonne question. En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'interroger maintenant. Déjà parce que c'est désespérant, et ensuite, parce que je suis vraiment fatigué » bailla Draco, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« C'est bizarre, moi je ne suis pas du tout fati- Attends » s'interrompit-il. « Tu es en train de prendre ma fatigue ? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? » grommela le blond, levant des yeux ensommeillés vers lui.

« Concentre toi et casse le lien, c'est pas sorcier ! » répliqua Harry, concerné.

« C'est pas.. Quoi ? C'est de la magie, bien sûr que c'est sorcier. » Draco le regarda d'un air déconcerté.

« Hum, c'est une expression moldue. Bref, fais ce que je te dis. »

« Décidemment, je ne comprendrai jamais les moldus… » soupira le serpentard en se concentrant. « Je crois que j'ai réussi » annonça-t-il soudain, se redressant.

« Je crois aussi » confirma le brun, le sommeil engourdissant ses membres peu à peu. « D'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de rentrer me coucher… »

« Hm, ne t'effondre pas en chemin » fit ironiquement Draco, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« Très drôle. » Il se dirigea vers la porte lentement. « Tu gardes mon livre ? J'ai dit à Hermione que j'allais le remettre à la bibliothèque… »

« Je l'y rendrai demain si tu veux » proposa le serpentard.

« Je veux bien, merci » sourit le gryffondor.

« De rien. Bonne nuit Harry… »

« Bonne nuit. »

_A suivre…_

* * *

Haha, je l'ai fini ce chapitre. J'ai vaincu. Parce que j'ai eu des doutes à un moment. Mais maintenant que je suis lancée, j'entame le prochain.

En attendant le chapitre 22, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer des reviews, ne vous gênez surtout pas huhu. J'avoue que j'ai été quelque peu désappointée en recevant moitié moins de commentaires au dernier chapitre… Les périodes de doute, ça arrive à tout le monde j'imagine.

Bref ! Dîtes moi simplement ce que vous avez pensé de ces quelques pages :-)

Mel


	23. Lectures et aperçus

**Honesty**

Spoilers :jusqu'au tome 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de J.K.Rowling... (sob)

**Note:**

Règle n°1 **:** on ne tue pas l'auteur. Sinon, la suite ne pourra jamais être publiée ! Et oui. (De toute façon, la prépa se charge de tuer l'auteur, ne vous en faîtes pas, elle souffre. D'ailleurs elle parle à la troisième personne, comme quoi son esprit a déjà été atteint).

Règle n° 2 : on se réjouit ! La prépa est bientôt finie, et plus important l'ENS est passé ! (donc la prépa on s'en fout) (quoi la vie de l'auteur aussi ?)… tout ça pour dire : je suis libre, j'ai du temps libre, je peux désormais écrire tranquillement.

**Note n°2:** Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait incroyablement plaisir, et parfois bien aidée. Je suis incroyablement désolée pour l'attente, mais ce qui est fait est fait, je n'y peux rien. Et comme je suis d'humeur dernièrement, Draco est peut-être un peu plus serpentard qu'à l'accoutumée… (vive slytherin ! Ouaiiiiiiis! )

**Merci beaucoup à Nena, Obscura, Démy (vraiment vraiment désolée pour l'attente), Zelna, Miss-Uchiwa, Bibia, et Hermoni pour leurs reviews ! Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre plus longuement, mais il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher, il est quatre heures du matin. En tout cas, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de voir qu'on continuait de lire cette fiction après des mois d'arrêt.**

* * *

****

Résumé du chapitre précédent, par Zoomalfoy, fidèle au poste :

Alors que Blaise se plait à fabuler tout le long du chapitre sur la relation qu'entretiennent Harry et Draco, Ron et Hermione décident d'organiser une garden party pour les 18 ans de leur meilleur ami afin de se détendre l'atmosphère en se bourrant la gueule. Harry est très inquiet pour Draco, malgré tout et va voir Dumbo afin de se rassurer. Mais Dumbo ne doit pas aimer Draco ni le couple qu'il pourrait éventuellement former avec Harry puisqu'il confirme que Draco va devoir saigner pour son aimé. Dans un sens cela peut les aider à finir ensemble... En fait Dumb est un génie, comme quoi le citron c'est bon pour les neurones. Et puis Harry trouve le moyen de se retrouver seul avec Draco avant la fin du chapitre, soit disant pour réviser les potions, genre on va y croire, la vieille excuseeuh! Et puis ça finit par un tout kawai bonne nuit, sans câlin parce que l'amitié virile n'a pas encore prise çç

_

* * *

_

_Allez danse danse viens dans mes bras_

_Allez tourne tourne reste avec moi_

_Allez partons vite si tu veux bien dès le jour_

_Le soleil brille très haut tu sais mais j'aime ça_

_Je t'attendais alors partons vite si tu veux bien sans retour_

_Ris plus fort et parle moins_

_De nos projets, nos rêves tout ça_

_Donne moi la main, embrasse moi, mon amour_

_Le temps comme ami moi je veux bien,_

_Mais les amis ça va, ça vient_

_Alors partons vite brûler le jour et la nuit_

_……………_

_Je veux entendre ton cœur qui bat,_

_Tu sais je crois qu'il chante pour moi_

_Mais en douceur comme ça tout bas_

_Comme un sourd_

_Mon cœur lui s'emballe, il vole haut_

_Peut-être un peu trop haut pour moi_

_Mais je m'en fous, je suis vivant pour de bon_

_Allez danse danse regarde moi_

_Allez tourne tourne ne t'arrête pas_

_Allez partons vite si tu veux bien dès le jour_

_Le soleil brille profitons en, je t'attendrai,_

_Je t'aime tant._

Partons vite_, Kaolin_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 22

Lectures et aperçus

« Harry ? Ça va ? » demanda Hermione, remarquant l'air absent de son ami. Le trio s'était installé dans le dortoir des gryffondors, afin d'y parler à leur aise.

« Oui » Il tourna la tête vers elle avec interrogation. « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sembles distrait. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Non non, je cherche seulement ce que je pourrais bien faire avec Draco demain. Tu sais, on s'entraîne ensemble » expliqua-t-il.

« On est mercredi demain ?! » s'exclama Ron.

« Euh, oui. » répondit le brun, interloqué.

« Merde, j'ai oublié de préparer un truc pour Neville » Il se passa une main sur le front avec contrariété.

« Un truc ? »

« Mouais. Et non je ne vous dirai pas. »

« Tu nous caches des choses Ron ? » sourit Hermione.

« Mais non ! » répondit-il rapidement. « Harry, euh, pourquoi vous n'essayeriez pas de faire marcher votre lien ? »

« C'est pas bête, mais étant donné qu'il n'absorbe que mes blessures, ou maladies… Tu veux que je me charcute volontairement ? » ricana-t-il.

« J'ai rien dit » soupira le roux, un peu vexé.

« Vous vous voyez souvent avec Malfoy » nota la brune.

« De temps en temps… Pourquoi, cela pose un problème ? »

« Oh non ! Non… C'est juste… » La préfète se mordilla les lèvres, s'interrompant.

« Quoi ? » tiqua le brun.

« On ne l'aime pas tellement » lança Ron, honnêtement.

« Vous ne le connaissez pas. C'est normal » renifla Harry.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard.

« Tu l'aimes bien hein Harry ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Qu-quoi ? » Il la fixa avec incrédulité.

« Pas dans ce sens-là ! » grimaça Ron. « On veut dire que tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, c'est tout. »

« Oui, je… Je pense que je suis heureux d'être ... ami ... avec lui » acquiesça le gryffondor, pensif.

« C'est bien d'un côté, si vous devez travailler ensemble » remarqua la préfète.

« … Vous voulez quoi, que je lui demande de nous rejoindre dans la salle sur demande pour prendre le thé et que vous puissiez lui parler ? » demanda Harry, feignant la suspicion, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

« Argh, non, surtout pas ! » s'exclama Ron, horrifié.

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire - rires bientôt amplifiés par une attaque en règle de chatouilles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry entra avec bonne humeur dans la salle d'entraînement.

« Salut ! »

« Bonjour » répondit plus calmement Draco, déjà présent depuis quelques minutes. « Ça va ? » sourit-il.

« Très bien. »

« Ça se voit » fit remarquer le serpentard.

« … C'est une mauvaise chose ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, au contraire. Ça te va très bien »

« Oh » Le gryffondor passa une main gênée sur sa nuque. « Tant mieux alors… Aujourd'hui, on reprend sur mon animagus et on coordonne nos mouvements et attaques » enchaîna-t-il.

« Tu peux développer sur la deuxième partie ? » le pria le blond.

« Il suffit de demander » sourit Harry. « Je sais que ce concept doit t'être totalement étranger en tant que serpentard » commença-t-il avec ironie, se prenant de plein fouet le regard mortel dudit serpent « mais il faut qu'on apprenne à s'entraider, à assurer les arrières de l'autre, en tant que coéquipiers. »

« Et on va faire _comment _? »

« J'ai demandé à Ron, Hermione, Neville et Blaise de nous attaquer. »

Draco le fixa sans y croire.

« Tu as _quoi _?! »

« On ne pourra pas y arriver tout seuls, on a besoin d'aide, je n'y peux rien. A deux, c'est assez limité pour s'entraîner. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Et ils arrivent quand ? »

« Dans une demi-heure. Le temps qu'on vérifie pour mon animagus, mais je pense que ça va mieux maintenant, je me contrôle. »

« On va voir ça tout de suite » répliqua le serpentard en levant sa baguette.Harry se plaça de nouveau à l'angle de la pièce, souriant toujours.

« Pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur ? » finit par demander le blond, après avoir lancé quelques sorts, jusqu'ici esquivés.

« Je ne sais pas, juste comme ça. » répondit le gryffondor en se baissant pour éviter un charme.

« … Enthousiasmé par ton anniversaire ? » poursuivit Draco.

« Hein ?! » s'exclama Harry se prenant un sortilège qui fit disparaître ses chaussures. « Hey ! Attend, ce n'est pas juste tu m'as déconcentré ! »

« Je n'y peux rien, bouge-toi » fit le serpentard avec un rictus.

« … Comment tu sais pour mon anniversaire ? » l'interrogea le brun.

« Je connais la date » Le blond haussa les épaules avec désinvolture avant de relancer un sort.

« Ah » Harry sembla gêné. « Moi je ne connais pas celle du tien… »

Draco roula des yeux.

« C'est le cinq juin. Et ce n'est pas un drame, pas la peine de faire cette tête. »

« Le cinq juin? Pourquoi on ne l'a pas su ? »

« Hum, et bien, je venais de tuer un mangemort à Pré au lard, si tu t'en rappelles, et l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête chez les serpentards. D'ailleurs l'ambiance n'est jamais vraiment bonne en ce moment chez nous. »

« Oh. » Le gryffondor se plaqua contre un mur pour éviter un sort.

« Je pensais.. » reprit le blond distraitement.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi on ne s'entraînerait pas dimanche ? J'ai assez hâte de contrôler l'eau. »

« Si tu veux… Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients » accepta le brun. « Draco ? » reprit-il quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé.

« Quoi ? » Le serpentard cherchait d'autres sortilèges à lancer, à court d'idées.

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est bon là? Je veux dire je contrôle mon animagus non ? Je pense qu'on peut arrê- » Il lança un regard noir au blond qui venait de lui envoyer une nouvelle fois un coussin dans la tête.

« Je ne suis pas sûr tu sais, il vaut mieux continuer encore… » le nargua Draco avec un sourire, le noyant sous une avalanche de coussins.

« HEY ! » Harry se mit à rire malgré lui. « Mais arrête ! » Il se saisit d'un projectile et le retourna à l'envoyeur.  
Le serpentard surpris en échappa sa baguette.

« On fait moins le malin ? » ricana le gryffondor, avant d'aviser l'oreiller que le blond saisissait. Il l'évita juste à temps, ripostant aussitôt.

Les coussins volèrent bientôt à travers la pièce.

« Tu as raison » réussit à dire Draco entre deux éclats de rire, « je pense que tu n'as plus de problèmes avec -hmph! »

« Ravi que tu l'admettes » répliqua Harry, cherchant des yeux un autre coussin. Le dernier à portée fut repéré par les deux rivaux au même moment. Ils se jetèrent dessus comme des enfants.

« Mais lâche ça ! »

« Tu rigoles ?! »

Le pauvre objet n'en ayant pas tant demandé, il se déchira rapidement en deux sous la pression, les faisant retomber chacun en arrière, stupéfaits, et entourés de plumes volant en tout sens. Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

C'est comme cela que les trouvèrent les quatre élèves venus les aider.

« Y a eu la guerre ou quoi ?! » s'exclama Neville, les yeux ronds.

Harry et Draco, toujours assis par terre, se turent brusquement, embarrassés.

« J'ai toujours su que tu raffolais des batailles d'oreillers Draco; cette manie de m'étouffer avec, ça ne trompe pas » sourit Blaise, ironique.

« … Lequel est responsable ? » renifla Hermione mécontente, remarquant la taie déchirée.

Les deux coupables se désignèrent l'un l'autre du doigt.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Harry… » Draco expira bruyamment, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

« ..Hu… ouais ? » Le brun répondit de la même manière.

« Ils étaient censés nous… entraîner… » Le serpentard esquiva un sort en se baissant « …ou nous tuer ? » Le jet fusa directement vers Harry qui le stoppa de justesse, jetant un regard noir à Draco. « Oups, désolé » Le blond lui fit un maigre sourire.

« On repassera pour l'esprit d'équipe Malfoy ! » le nargua Ron d'un côté de la pièce.

« L'esprit d'équipe ?! » s'exclama Blaise. « Haha, j'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi drôle ! ….. Draco, équipe ! Huhuhu -AH! » Le serpentard tomba soudain à terre, ligoté, ayant relâché son attention en riant. « C'est pas juste ! » cria-t-il en se tortillant.

Draco remercia Harry de l'attention.

« Moi au moins je _l_'ai, l'esprit d'équipe. » sourit le gryffondor, se plaçant dos à dos avec Draco.

« … » Le serpentard roula des yeux, annulant un sort d'Hermione. « Comment on annule le bouclier de Longbottom? » chuchota-t-il avec empressement.

Depuis le début, Neville s'était concentré sur la défense des trois autres, et maintenait désormais un bouclier autour de Ron et d'Hermione, tout en restant derrière eux.

« C'est ce que je cherche figures-toi » répliqua Harry à mi-voix. « Je ne connais pas cet enchantement. »

« Il faut casser sa - » Draco érigea lui-même un bouclier les englobant tous les deux, leur accordant un moment de répit. «..concentration. Il ne peut rien faire d'autre que ce bouclier. » Il respira profondément. « Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose avec l'air ? »

« Non, Hermione le maîtrise aussi, et beaucoup plus facilement que moi. En plus elle est effrayante quand elle l'utilise. » Harry frissonna en y pensant.

« Effrayante ? »

« Un peu folle. » grimaça le gryffondor.

« Ok, c'est génial, mais on fait comment ? Mon bouclier craque. » remarqua Draco.

Le gryffondor écarquilla les yeux, réfléchissant à cent à l'heure. Il apercevait déjà le regard victorieux d'Hermione et Ron, qui martelait leur défense de sorts.

« Je vais renforcer le bouclier » murmura Harry, soudain fébrile.

« _Quoi_ ? » s'étouffa le blond, le regardant avec surprise. « Tu ne veux pas faire ça ? Si ? » Il rit nerveusement. « Ça ne va pas marcher. »

Harry posa sa main gauche sur le poing de Draco, serré sur sa baguette.

« Ouvre la connexion, je sais que ça peut marcher. » chuchota le gryffondor.

« J'espère pour toi, je n'ai pas envie de faire cramer ma baguette. » accepta finalement le blond.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! » cria Hermione, remarquant leurs mains.

« Ils unissent leur magie » hoqueta Neville, livide, son propre sort vacillant.

« _Expelliarmus_! » lança Ron, ébahi à la vue de l'éclair produit devant Harry et Draco. Son sortilège lui revint en pleine figure. La défense de Neville était tombée.

Les deux derniers gryffondors furent chacun frappés d'un _petrificus totalus_, pas encore remis de leur surprise

Harry détacha sa main de celle de Draco, sous le sifflement admiratif de Blaise, toujours à terre.

« _Ça a marché _» souffla le blond.

Harry lui décocha un sourire éclatant, ravi.

« Je suis d'accord, c'est bien beau, mais détachez-moi. S'il vous plait…. Pitié, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes » gémit Blaise.

Ron, se remettant de sa chute, le libéra en maugréant, avant de faire de même avec Hermione et Neville.

« Merci » lui sourit Hermione, pouvant désormais bouger.

« De rien. S'il fallait compter sur les deux idiots au sourire écoeurant on y serait encore dans trois ans » marmonna le roux.

« Hey ! » Harry rit légèrement, pas le moins du monde offensé. « On a réussi un truc improbable. J'estime qu'on peut être.. contents. » Il lança une œillade amusée au blond.

« Fiers. Et on a gagné. Nous sommes indéniablement meilleurs que vous » ricana Draco, regardant les vaincus.

« Ouais. C'est le pied, c'est ça Draco ? » répondit Blaise en le fixant avec de grands yeux innocents.

« Tout à fait. »

Le blond le regarda avec amusement, au grand damne de son ami. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, qui avait le malheur de s'être retrouvé au centre de trois gryffondors inquisiteurs.

« Mais je savais juste qu'il y avait possibilité et - »

« Mais Harry, c'est dan-ge-reux ! »

« Sans blague ? » renifla le brun.

« Au moins, ça a marché, et cela vous a surpris » s'immisça Draco, s'attirant la reconnaissance d'Harry.

« J'étais quasiment sûr que ça fonctionnerait. » reprit le gryffondor. « Ça paraissait logique. »

Le blond approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Logique ? » Neville le contempla avec indécision, toujours pas remis. « On ne passe pas sa magie à quelqu'un d'autre comme ça… »

« Je sais mais… » Harry hésita. « Tu en penses quoi Draco ? »

« … Je suppose que le transfert est simplifié par tous nos autres liens. » répondit lentement le serpentard, étonné que le brun se soit référé à lui.

Hermione lui accorda le point avec reluctance.

Un léger silence s'installa, bientôt rompu par Blaise.

« Moi j'en dis qu'après cette sévère défaite, les vainqueurs devraient m'offrir une consolation » larmoya-t-il.

« Si c'est le mot de passe, tu rêves… » commença Draco.

« J'y avais pensé, mais non » le coupa Blaise, reniflant. « Harry.. » Il se tourna vers le gryffondor.

« C'est le moment où tu sors en courant » indiqua le blond au concerné, amusé.

« Je commence à avoir peur là » dit Harry sur le même ton, sous l'oeil interloqué de ses amis gryffondors.

« .. Je me demandais si tu me donnerais l'autorisation de m'immiscer dans les fêtes gryffondoriennes ? » poursuivit Blaise, imperturbable.

« _Pardon _? » s'étouffa Ron. Harry, Hermione et Neville se contentèrent de fixer le serpentard, les yeux ronds. Draco leva les yeux au ciel avec désespoir.

« Pour mon anniversaire ?! »

« Tu veux dire que tu veux débarquer au beau milieu d'une fête de gryffondors ?! » enchaîna Neville.

« En _territoire _gryffondor ? » poursuivit Ron.

« On organise la fête en pleine salle commune ! » s'écria Hermione. « Tu es masochiste ou .. ? »

« Quoi, c'est la dernière année, je vais pas louper une expérience pareille. Cas d'étude très rare. » se justifia Blaise.

« Je ne suis pas responsable » tempéra Draco en réponse au regard éberlué d'Harry.

« … Je veux bien que tu viennes Blaise, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir. » finit par accepter le brun. « Mais tu ne vas pas te sentir seul ? » sourit-il.

« Je trouverai de quoi m'occuper. »

Ron le scruta suspicieusement, l'interrogeant subitement sur ses motivations, pendant qu'Hermione tentait de le modérer, et Neville de soutenir la cause de Blaise.

Harry se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire.

« … Tu es invité aussi bien sûr »

« Comme si j'allais venir » renifla le blond, les bras croisés.

Le brun secoua la tête avec affection.

« Ça me ferait plaisir » continua-t-il. « Et puis, tu ne vas pas sérieusement lâcher Blaise dans la cage aux lions ? »

« C'est vrai que cela ne serait pas très sérieux » admit le serpentard, amusé.

Ils se sourirent avec complicité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry rejoignit la salle commune des gryffondors en compagnie de ses amis, un vague sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient une fois de plus, pour il ne savait quelle raison.

« Cela faisait pas mal de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu aussi reposé, Harry » lui dit soudain Neville, qui s'était tenu jusque là silencieux.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, l'étonnement peint sur son visage. Neville le contemplait avec gentillesse, presque bienveillance. Il se rendit compte que son camarade venait tout simplement de constater l'évidence, celle qu'il n'avait pas encore admise. Son sourire s'élargit alors un peu plus.

« Tu as raison… Je me sens bien. » Il jeta un coup d'œil discret au couple qui ne leur prêtait pas attention. « Je sais qu'on devra bientôt faire face à énormément de problèmes… Mais pour l'instant, je me sens juste bien. J'ai envie que ça dure » avoua Harry, les yeux baissés pensivement.

« Profites-en » répondit Neville, d'un ton impératif. « Penses un peu plus à toi, pour une fois » ajouta-t-il, ayant remarqué l'air perplexe du brun.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est bien le moment… » hésita Harry.

« Et quand est-ce que ce sera le moment ? » vint l'objection.

Le brun sourit d'un air hésitant, n'en ayant aucune idée.

« Tu sais, on en parlait avec Seamus et Dean, et ça fait vraiment plaisir de te voir... heureux. Je sais que c'est dur ces temps-ci... » Le gryffondor afficha un visage sombre quelques brèves secondes. « Mais ça se remarque vraiment... Tu souris plus souvent. Ça fait du bien à tout le monde je crois. »

« Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte » murmura Harry, gêné.

Neville sourit.

« C'est pour ça que finalement, on se dit que les serpentards ne sont pas si nuls que ça. J'avoue qu'au début on ne comprenait pas pourquoi tu traînais si souvent avec eux. Mais ils sont relativement sympas, même si bizarres. » Il s'interrompit, avant d'ajouter avec amusement : « Ça ne veut pas dire que leur apparition dans la tour ne va pas faire scandale. » Ses yeux pétillèrent.

« Ça va mettre de l'ambiance » acquiesça Harry. « Plus sérieusement, ça ne vous dérangera pas ? Je veux dire, ça me fait plaisir qu'ils viennent, mais si vous ne voulez vraiment pas… » Il hésita.

« Harry, c'est _ta _fête d'anniversaire. » fit remarquer Neville. « Les mécontents n'auront qu'à se taire. »

« Vu comme ça… » Le brun se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité. « … Plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte qu'en fait… J'ai _vraiment_ envie qu'ils soient là. J'avoue que je l'aurais jamais cru. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en riant d'un air gêné, sous le regard à moitié surpris de Neville.

« Harry, pitié, essaye de lui faire entendre raison ! » les interrompit soudain Hermione. « Il veut glisser du véritaserum à la fête. Pour piéger Blaise et Malfoy ! Je lui ai dit que tu ne serais pas d'accord mais..! »

« Hermione, traître ! » s'écria Ron. Puis il se renfrogna sous le regard éberlué de son meilleur ami. « Quoi ? Je pensais que ça serait intéressant. Et puis c'est eux qui veulent venir, ils doivent bien s'attendre à quelque chose. » ronchonna-t-il.

« …. Étant donné que je les ai invités parce que ce sont mes _amis_, je ne crois pas, Ron. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que ça tourne en bagarre… parce que Draco se mettrait obligatoirement à critiquer le mauvais goût et l'imbécillité chronique des gryffondors sous l'influence du sérum. » conclut Harry, refrénant un éclat de rire à cette pensée.

« J'oubliais que c'était un petit con prétentieux » renifla le roux.

« Ron… » soupira le brun en avertissement, agacé.

« Hm, de toute façon il est clair que tu n'auras pas la cape d'invisibilité, ni la carte, pour aller piquer le véritaserum à Snape. » sourit Hermione, ravie. « Oublie ton idée. »

« Vous êtes pas drôles » soupira le roux. « Bref, Seamus et Dean s'occupent de la musique, Hermione de la boisson, moi de la nourriture. Neville, tu avances de ton côté ? »

« Ça sera prêt » confirma celui-ci, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de la part d'Hermione et d'Harry. « Et non, on ne vous dira rien. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hé Dray, tu penses qu'on doit s'attendre au pire en allant chez les gryffys ? » demanda Blaise avec insouciance, une fois de plus avachi sur le lit de son ami.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire attention… Mais je ne crois pas qu'Harry les autoriserait vraiment à nous tuer si c'est-ce qui t'inquiète. » répondit Draco, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hm… En attendant, on n'a toujours pas de cadeau. Et ça devient urgent. » Le brun fit la moue.

« On ? » le reprit son ami.

« Ben oui, il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose aussi, je suis invité après tout. »

« On est déjà vendredi. C'est lundi. Je commence à désespérer. » soupira le blond.

« Tu peux le dire, on est carrément dans la merde. Enfin, je sais pas comment tu fais pour te prendre autant la tête sur un bête cadeau, soit dit en passant. » Blaise leva un sourcil.

« … J'ai pas envie de lui offrir une connerie dénuée de sens. Comme tu vas sans aucun doute le faire. »

« Soit pas vexant. Et, oui, je m'en doute que tu veux un truc _spécial_… » Il sourit d'un air moqueur. « En attendant… Tu crois pas que ça serait l'occasion que tu tentes quelque chose ? »

« ….. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Draco avec méfiance.

« Bah, réfléchis. Fête, ça veut dire alcool. Alcool ça veut dire désinhibition et état d'esprit fort joyeux. » Il soupira d'un air exaspéré, Draco ne voyant pas exactement où il voulait en venir. « En gros, saute lui dessus ? »

« Je suis pas sûr qu'il y ait assez d'alcool pour que, premièrement, il ne me mette pas un poing dans la gueule, et deuxièmement, j'ai le courage de le faire. » renifla le blond.

« Pas la peine d'être si pessimiste » rigola Blaise. « Bon, je reconnais qu'il y a peu de chances. »

« Merci de ta franchise. »

« De rien, je suis là pour ça. »

« Et pour le cadeau ? »

« … Si seulement on avait encore des sorties à Pré-au-lard » soupira Blaise avec accablement.

« Hm. Étant donné le journal, je crois que c'est quand même mieux. » souffla Draco, reposant la gazette qu'il parcourait jusque là.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Blaise avec appréhension.

« Il y a des brèches dans le dôme anti-transplanages. Mais ce n'est pas le pire.. » conclut son ami en lui montrant la une. La marque des ténèbres flottait paisiblement au dessus de la Tête de Sanglier, l'effroi se lisant sur les visages des sorciers sur la photographie. « Ils se rapprochent. »

Les deux amis rejoignirent la Grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner sans grand entrain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se tendit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, interrompant son avancée vers la grande salle et le déjeuner.

« Draco… Je voudrais te parler. » soupira la voix peu assurée d'Harry. Le serpentard s'étant retourné, il constata la mine préoccupée du brun avec inquiétude. Il échangea un regard avec Blaise, qui haussa les épaules, et poussa les portes de la grande salle pour aller s'attabler, suivi d'une multitude d'élèves leur jetant des coups d'œil curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le blond, adossé au mur à droite de l'entrée.

Harry attendit que la foule s'évanouisse avant de répondre.

« Le frère de Dumbledore a disparu. Le propriétaire de la Tête de Sanglier. » annonça-t-il alors.

« Mort ? »

« Non. On ne pense pas. Il y avait des traces de lutte apparemment. Les journaux ne sont pas encore au courant, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. »

« Il était membre ? » »

« Plus ou moins. Il nous donnait pas mal d'informations, beaucoup de gens douteux se rencontrent dans son pub. » Le gryffondor haussa les épaules.

« …Tu le connaissais ? » l'interrogea Draco prudemment, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer.

« Pas vraiment. Je l'ai vu quelque fois, mais pas depuis au moins un an. Et on ne peut pas dire qu'il était très bavard. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je… J'ai une expression particulière ? » grogna Harry, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Tu as l'air… Épuisé. Et plutôt préoccupé. »

« J'imagine que c'est normal… » soupira le gryffondor d'un air morose.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde » articula lentement Draco. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Il afficha une mine perplexe.

« Je sais » tiqua le gryffondor.

« Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'en vouloir. » conclut le serpentard.

« C'est pas ça, c'est juste que… »

« Que ? »

« … J'en sais rien. » Le brun enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, les yeux cloués au sol.

Draco choisit d'abandonner ce sujet de conversation, le moment n'y étant pas réellement propice.

« Tu sais si Dumbledore a trouvé quelque chose sur notre lien ? »demanda-t-il alors.

« Toujours rien. Mais je crois qu'on devrait chercher par nous-même. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« On devrait voir ça en s'entraînant, mais peut-être qu'il y a plus au lien que ce simple échange de maux. Tu as bien vu qu'on pouvait s'échanger un peu de magie. Je pense que d'autres sorts liés à la compatibilité magique devraient nous être possibles. D'ailleurs, peut-être que ça marchera quand on travaillera sur l'eau… Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'en passant du temps ensemble, on devrait un peu mieux se rendre compte des effets du lien sur notre magie, non ? »

Draco acquiesça avec un sourire.

« On pourrait voir ça dimanche après-midi pendant l'entraînement. » proposa-t-il.

« Justement, je me demandais si ça te dérangerait qu'on y passe plus de temps. J'ai tout l'après-midi de libre… Je crois que ça nous serait plus profitable que seulement deux heures. » développa le brun, les yeux fuyants.

Le sourire du serpentard s'agrandit.

« Aucun problème, je n'ai rien d'autre de prévu. Mais tu ne t'occupes pas de la préparation de ton anniversaire ? »

Harry haussa des épaules avec nonchalance.

« Ils veulent tous me faire la surprise, donc je n'ai rien à faire. Je crois qu'ils seront même soulagés de ne pas m'avoir dans leurs pattes. » ajouta-t-il d'un air amusé.

« Ok, on peut se rejoindre à 14 heures alors ? »

« J'y serai » Le brun consulta ensuite sa montre, avant de proposer à Draco d'aller manger, s'il n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle et rejoignirent chacun leur table, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir venu, Draco se trouvait accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, fumant une cigarette, un bas de pyjama noir pour tout habit. Le soleil écrasant de l'été disparaissait à l'horizon. Ses pensées, une fois de plus, se tournaient toutes vers Harry. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider un peu plus. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment comment persuader un gryffondor borné que non, le poids de l'univers ne reposait pas entièrement sur ses épaules. Il soupira. Le problème était qu'on pouvait bel et bien affirmer que Voldemort constituait à lui seul une bonne moitié des problèmes de l'humanité, et que si la prophétie était vraie… Draco n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Harry mettrait un jour terme à cette période de l'histoire. Sa gorge se serrait à cette idée.

Le gryffondor était certes puissant, mais le Seigneur des ténèbres l'était tout autant, et l'expérience et la cruauté du dernier faisaient défaut au premier. Écrasant sa cigarette et chassant ces pensées, Draco se concentra sur un problème plus urgent, et de moins de conséquence.

Les idées de Blaise pour l'anniversaire d'Harry étaient certes amusantes, mais elles ne les menaient pas bien loin. Le blond n'en avait rien dit à son ami, mais il avait depuis le départ un cadeau en tête. Seulement, il peinait à envisager la réaction possible du gryffondor face à ce présent.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, le serpentard se dirigea vers sa table de chevet, observant longuement le coffret de bois délicatement ouvré qui y reposait. Ses doigts en retracèrent les contours pensivement. Il se décida finalement à soulever le couvercle, ses yeux tombant sur le petit miroir circulaire, à moitié brisé, dont il avait un jour percé le secret. Il s'attarda quelques minutes à la contemplation de l'objet, avant de refermer délicatement la boîte, sa décision prise. Il s'aventura dans les couloirs.

La fraîcheur de la pierre sur ses pieds nus lui parut bien agréable. Les murs épais d'Hogwarts préservaient en grande partie les élèves de la chaleur estivale, mais même à cette heure-ci, le contact d'un peu d'air sur sa peau restait bienvenu. Se hâtant vers sa destination, le serpentard repensa avec plaisir à la brève discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry un peu plus tôt. Le brun semblait finalement accepter le lien. Du moins, il commençait à en entrevoir les possibilités, et non plus les inconvénients. Et si cela pouvait permettre à Draco de passer plus de temps avec le gryffondor, il ne s'en plaignait clairement pas. Il attendait avec impatience le dimanche à venir. En revanche il était beaucoup moins enthousiaste à l'idée du lundi soir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser l'invitation à la fête ; le gryffondor avait eu l'air _vraiment_ ravi que Blaise et lui viennent, et après son si charmant sourire… Draco secoua légèrement la tête, mortifié face à ses propres réactions. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi… niais. Il fit une moue dégoûtée.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le tableau qu'il cherchait, et il soupira avant d'en chatouiller la poire, se préparant à affronter l'armée de créatures piailleuses qui allait sans conteste l'assaillir. Il ne s'était en revanche pas attendu à retrouver l'objet de ses pensées au beau milieu des dites créatures.

Harry se retourna à son arrivée, la surprise initiale laissant place à un sourire accueillant sur son visage. Draco leva un sourcil, trop blasé pour s'étonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, un brun curieux.  
Le brun haussa les épaules, détournant la tête un peu brusquement.  
« Je suis venu voir Dobby, et …» Il fut interrompu par le cri heureux du dit elfe de maison, qui commença à s'extasier sur la bonté et la générosité incroyables du grand Harry Potter. Les autres elfes, enthousiastes également, continuaient de lui présenter des desserts chocolatés qu'il refusait poliment. Harassé par les elfes, le brun en oublia presque sa réponse au serpentard. Il craqua finalement et lui envoya un regard désespéré, qui fit rire Draco bien malgré lui.

Dobby s'interrompit alors, dévisageant le blond de ses grands yeux globuleux.

« Maître Draco, Dobby ne vous avait plus vu ainsi depuis… depuis… » L'elfe semblait être à court de mots, et le serpentard souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux, un réflexe de gêne qui le suivait depuis l'enfance.

Harry se racla la gorge, ramenant l'attention sur lui, brisant l'étrangeté de la situation en une seconde.

« Je disais donc, je suis venu de la part de Ron qui, trop occupé avec Hermione, n'a pas le temps de demander aux elfes de préparer un gâteau. »

« Je vois. » Les yeux gris s'attardèrent sur la succession de gâteaux offerts par les elfes. « Tu dois choisir entre ceux-là ? »

« Oui. Le choix est vaste. Un peu trop pour moi d'ailleurs. » répondit le brun, les yeux toujours fixé sur les pâtisseries. Les elfes se tenaient bizarrement silencieux, observant l'échange entre les deux élèves anxieusement. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« A vrai dire, j'avais un peu faim » mentit aisément le serpentard.

Les elfes s'empressèrent de lui demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien lui servir qui lui fasse plaisir. Il réfréna son exaspération, optant pour un ton calme mais ferme.

« Je goûterai avec plaisir à ces pâtisseries… Si tu veux bien Harry ? » s'assura-t-il ensuite.

« Bien sûr » sourit celui-ci, les joues légèrement rosées.

Draco s'avança donc, prenant place aux côtés du gryffondor et observant la multitude de desserts tout en se demandant comment il allait procéder à l'exécution de ses plans avec le brun dans les cuisines. Il indiqua aux elfes un gâteau moelleux au chocolat qui semblait lui faire de l'œil, et eut bientôt en main une assiette artistiquement décorée, mêlant coulis de framboise, crème fouettée, et pâtisserie incroyablement délicieuse, comme le lui confirma sa première cuillère. Finalement, il pouvait bien réfléchir plus tard à ses plans. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction.

« Ça a l'air plutôt bon » remarqua Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.

Draco poussa un soupir d'approbation.

« J'adore le chocolat. Et celui-là est délicieux. »

« Maître Draco a toujours aimé celui-là, Dobby le préparait toujours pour son anniversaire » acquiesça frénétiquement l'elfe, heureux.

Le serpentard esquissa un sourire, réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait jamais prêté attention au fait que l'elfe avait tant pris soin de lui auparavant. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il regrettait de ne plus trouver ce gâteau au manoir.

« Merci Dobby » Il n'avait que murmuré, mais les yeux de l'elfe se remplirent immédiatement, et ses mains se plaquèrent sur son visage afin de réprimer des sanglots. Draco regretta aussitôt son geste, et bénit le fait que Dobby avait très tôt appris à ne surtout pas pleurer en sa présence.

Harry observa la scène sans rien dire, plutôt surpris par la retenue de l'elfe. Il profita de l'absence de Draco pour s'emparer de sa cuillère, « Hé ! C'est le mien ! », et piquer une bouchée du dessert, ses yeux goguenards défiant le serpentard d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le blond récupéra aussitôt sa cuillère, reculant quelque peu avant de réattaquer le gâteau en maugréant.

Le gryffondor sourit largement.

« Tu boudes, Draco ? » ironisa-t-il.

« Que..?! N'importe quoi ! » Il lança un regard en coin à Harry, mi-agacé, mi-amusé. « Et puis, tu pourrais au moins manger proprement, tu as du coulis sur la bouche. » lui fit-il remarquer.

Le gryffondor se lécha les lèvres rapidement, un peu rouge, effaçant toute trace du délit avant de contrer.

« Tu peux parler, tu as de la crème là » rétorqua-t-il en indiquant le coin de la bouche sur son visage.

Draco essuya l'endroit incriminé, un brin gêné d'avoir été pris à son propre piège. Harry secoua la tête en négation.

« Mais non, là ! » Il tendit son bras vers le coin opposé de la bouche de Draco, ses doigts s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres seulement avant de se rétracter brusquement. Le gryffondor piqua un fard. « Hum, de l'autre côté… » marmonna-t-il. Le blond retira finalement la crème, essayant de ne pas dévorer Harry des yeux de façon trop voyante.

Le brun sembla lutter un moment pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

« Hum, je peux savoir ce que tu fais torse nu en pleine nuit ici ? Il fait pas si chaud que ça. » Le gryffondor marqua une pause avant de décider qu'il était encore plus mortifiéqu'auparavant, et de se tourner vers Dobby. « Ce gâteau sera parfait, vous pouvez en faire plusieurs pour lundi soir ? »

« Bien sûr Harry Potter ! » Les elfes de maison acquiescèrent vivement, commençant à ranger le reste des préparations.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je ne pensais pas en avoir pour longtemps, et je ne pensais croiser personne. » intervint Draco, s'étant rapproché à nouveau. Il avait été très conscient de sa tenue en arrivant dans les cuisines à vrai dire.

Harry garda les yeux rivés au sol, se sentant très bête.

« Arrête, je vais finir par croire que c'est pour ça que tu détournes le regard depuis tout à l'heure » ironisa le serpentard. Le rouge s'accentua sur les joues du brun.

Draco retint son souffle, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est juste que c'est … bizarre. » se justifia le gryffondor, relevant finalement la tête.

« Bizarre ? » Il souleva un sourcil avec interrogation.

« Draco… » souffla le brun en avertissement, ses pupilles un peu perdues dissuadant le serpentard de poursuivre.

Il y eut un léger silence, seulement troublé par le bruit des elfes s'activant un peu partout.

« Merci en tout cas » reprit finalement le blond.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Le gâteau. C'est _vraiment_ mon préféré. »

« Oh. Et bien, je dois dire que tu as bon goût, parce qu'il risque de devenir le mien aussi » sourit le gryffondor.

« Évidemment, j'ai _très_ bon goût » dit Draco avec satisfaction. Il observa le dernier morceau de gâteau sur son assiette avec regret, avant de le proposer à Harry.

« Non, finis, je vois bien que ça te déchire le cœur de me le donner » refusa le brun, amusé.

Le serpentard hésita sérieusement avant de secouer la tête.  
« J'insiste. Tu n'en as eu qu'une bouchée après tout » Hm, non, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry refuse une deuxième fois, se convainquit Draco.

« Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois tu sais » l'avertit le gryffondor avant de prendre la cuillère des mains du blond et de faire disparaître le dernier morceau. « Il est _vraiment _super bon » ajouta-t-il ensuite d'un air gourmand. « Là, je suis sûr que Ron sera heureux… Quoi ? »

Draco garda les yeux fixés sur lui.

« Tu sais Harry… Tu devrais _vraiment_ apprendre à manger. » conclut-il avant de récupérer du pouce le chocolat sur les lèvres du brun.

Le gryffondor le regarda, apparemment sous le choc, avant d'annoncer précipitamment qu'il était attendu dans sa salle commune, et qu'il devait vraiment y aller.

Le serpentard le regarda partir en se demandant s'il n'avait pas un peu trop poussé Harry, mais après tout il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il était seul dans les cuisines. La fin justifie les moyens se dit-il en léchant son pouce d'un air ravi.

Il partit à la recherche de Dobby, le retrouvant la tête enfouie dans ce qui semblait être un placard sans fond.

« Maître Draco ? » s'enquit l'elfe en se tordant les mains nerveusement.

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. C'est très important. » commença le blond. « Mais tu n'es évidemment pas obligé d'accepter » ajouta-t-il, se mettant l'elfe dans la poche.

« Tout ce que vous voulez Maître ! Dobby est à votre service ! » s'exclama joyeusement l'elfe. « Maître Draco est si gentil, il complimente même Dobby ! » renifla-t-il ensuite. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, et la créature la regarda d'un air horrifié, se cognant aussitôt la tête contre le mur.

Draco attendit trois coups avant d'intervenir d'un air désabusé.

« Dobby, les Malfoy ne sont plus tes maîtres. Tu peux pleurer maintenant. Pas la peine de te punir. »

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur, puis s'écria avec encore plus de conviction : « Maître Draco est _si_ gentil ! »

Le serpentard crut qu'il allait refaire une crise, mais Dobby sembla finalement opter pour le bonheur le plus total, et lui offrit de nouveau ses services, ainsi qu'une autre part de gâteau. Inutile de préciser que le blond s'empressa d'accepter.  
Quatre parts plus tard, Draco sortit des cuisines avec satisfaction.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Comme je voulais poster au plus vite cette suite, j'ai du diviser le chapitre en deux… La suite dans deux semaines, même si elle est déjà bien entamée, je préfère prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture des chapitres. Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente occasionnée, et j'espère que ces retrouvailles avec nos héros préférés vous auront autant fait plaisir qu'à moi !

Bon, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à faire ce foutu gâteau au chocolat au lieu d'espérer le voir apparaître comme par magie (si quelqu'un a un elfe de maison, n'hésitez pas à me l'indiquer…).

Mel


	24. Submergés

****

Honesty

Spoilers :jusqu'au tome 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de J.... (sob)

****

Note: Wow, long chapitre (18 pages, 18 !) et posté dans les temps. Je m'impressionne moi-même. Il était fini hier soir, mais je n'avais pas fait les rars, donc j'ai retardé la publication. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et merci encore énormément pour vos reviews (Egwene, j'espère que le gâteau était bon si tu l'as fait depuis ;) )

* * *

Résumé par Zoomalfoy :

Tandis que Ron et Hermione font chier avec leur scepticisme à deux noises concernant les serpentards - alors qu'ils s'amusent bien avec Blaise quand ils parlent ensemble, ce qui prouve que les Gryffondors sont névrosés et psychotiques (dur dur) - on apprend que Neville et Ron préparent une surprise pour la fête d'anniv de Ryry. Les lectrices en manque espèrent un petit strip de Draco pour Harry mais le mystère reste entier (et puis vu que c'est Ron qui organise on peut clairement douter qu'il veuille un rapprochement Harry/Draco). Afin de nous montrer que Harry et Draco sont à présent très proches, ils organisent une petite séance d'entraînement. Là on voit que Neville n'est pas si nul que ça et que nos deux héros sont capables de lier leur magie sans problème : C'est un signeuh (oui ça faisait longtemps). L'équipe de Harry et Draco gagne, normal, et Blaise et le blond s'invitent presque à la fête de Ryry, qui est ravi. Entre temps on apprend que Blaise et son ami n'ont toujours pas de cadeaux pour le brun mais ce premier donne de très bonnes suggestions à son ami. On apprend aussi, mais c'est moins fendare, que le frère de Bubus a disparu. A la fin du chapitre, Harry et Draco se retrouvent dans les cuisines, Draco torse nu, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rougir Harry, tout ça parce que Ron a oublié de commander un gâteau aux elfes. Et Fumseck il emballe les chocogrenouilles hein! Ron, Ron quoi, oublier de la nourriture?! Que nenni, c'est un plan pour faire fondre Harry face au blond, évidemment. Le roux n'est donc pas si névrosé que cela mais psychotique quand même pas mal. Troisième signe du chapitre : Harry choisit le gâteau fétiche de Draco pour SON anniversaire, si c'est pas mimi tout plein hein!__

Réaction de Mel à la sixième lecture : toujours aussi écroulée de rire. Merciii Zoo, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

* * *

We can't go on  
Thinking it's wrong  
To speak our minds  
I've gotta let out what's inside

Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Can we get it right?  
Well can we get it right?

Cause these are the days worth living  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
Even if hope was shattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
Because these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives

_Our lives, The Calling_

* * *

Chapitre 23

Submergés

Il n'était pas encore onze heures ce samedi matin là ; mais Draco faisait déjà les cent pas dans sa chambre à l'affût du moindre signe annonciateur de l'arrivée de Dobby. Il se demandait honnêtement si l'elfe réussirait à accomplir la tâche qu'il lui avait confiée.

L'idée du cadeau lui était venue grâce au miroir dont Harry s'était débarrassé dans un accès de rage. S'il ne se trompait pas, le miroir était utilisé afin de communiquer entre deux personnes, à longue distance. Il pensait qu'on ne pouvait s'en servir qu'un nombre limité de fois, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Harry, un jour.  
Ce système lui avait rappelé celui d'un propre artefact en sa possession. On le lui avait offert à sa naissance ; la tradition Malfoy gratifiait chaque nouveau né d'un cadeau particulier en vue des années futures. L'objet était issu d'une sérieuse étude des caractéristiques de l'enfant. Draco n'y avait jamais trouvé une quelconque utilité. A présent cependant, il se disait qu'il aurait aimé le partager avec Harry. Il ne pouvait pas s'assurer qu'Harry le choisirait lui comme autre réceptacle du cadeau, mais après tout, Draco ne s'en servirait avec personne d'autre que le gryffondor, alors il pouvait le lui donner dans tous les cas. Ça ne devait pas aller contre les règles de famille.  
Le seul problème, c'est que l'objet était resté au manoir. Il espérait que Dobby puisse le récupérer pour lui. Pour l'instant il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, et il attendait depuis plus d'une heure.

Si Dobby échouait, alors le serpentard aurait vraiment du mal à trouver un présent potable en seulement deux jours. C'est pourquoi Draco fut infiniment soulagé lorsque le pop caractéristique d'apparition des elfes se fit entendre dans sa chambre, et que Dobby le salua d'un air particulièrement heureux. Il avait visiblement mené à bien sa mission.

« Alors ? » coupa court Draco, après mille et unes salutations de l'elfe.

« Dobby a trouvé ! » La créature sortit fièrement un petit écrin d'une poche de son gilet informe et le lui tendit avec précaution. « Le bureau de maître Draco était en désordre, mais Dobby a trouvé ! Le sort indiqué était toujours en place. »

Le serpentard ouvrit la petite boîte impatiemment, ravi à la vue de son contenu. Cela serait parfait. Il prit ensuite le temps de se concentrer sur les paroles de l'elfe.

« Mon bureau était en désordre ? »

« Oui, Maître Draco. » Dobby se tordit les mains nerveusement. « On avait fouillé dans les tiroirs. Mais celui où était l'écrin n'avait pas bougé. »

« Quelque chose a été pris ? » demanda le blond, essayant de visionner toutes les choses entreposées dans son bureau.

« Dobby ne sait pas. Dobby n'était plus là avant. » L'elfe baissa les yeux d'un air coupable.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'y avait rien d'important là-bas de toute façon. J'emmène toujours tout avec moi. » réfléchit Draco à voix haute. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son père avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Draco se sentit mal à l'aise.

Fort heureusement, ce moment fut abrégé par l'arrivée bruyante de Blaise, qui avait fini par lui extorquer son mot de passe.

« Hé Dray j'ai trouvé un cadeau ! Je suis pas génial ?! … Oh. » Son ami s'interrompit en avisant l'elfe toujours présent avec surprise.

« Dobby peut-il partir ? » demanda alors poliment celui-ci.

« Oui, c'est bon. Merci beaucoup. »

Le visage de l'elfe s'illumina.  
« C'était un plaisir Maître Draco ! »

Blaise leva un sourcil face à cette mine béate d'adoration.

« Dobby, attends.. » dit Draco avec hésitation. L'elfe l'avait bien aidé, il méritait sûrement une récompense. Repensant à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, le blond sortit une paire de chaussettes de sa commode, puis une deuxième après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la créature.  
« Tiens. Pour te remercier. »

L'elfe les prit avec surprise et fondit en larmes.

« Tu sais Draco, parfois, je me pose des questions existentielles. Comme maintenant. » déclara Blaise, les yeux écarquillés.

Draco haussa des épaules, avant de s'adresser, un peu désespéré, à l'elfe hoquetant au milieu de sa chambre.

« Dobby, tu dois sûrement avoir du travail en cuisine, et je suis très occupé. Repasse plus tard. » Son ton impératif lui attira un regard plein de gratitude de Dobby, qui fit une légère courbette, et lui expliqua finalement :

« C'est la première fois que le Maître donne vraiment des vêtements à Dobby. » Il renifla. « Maître Lucius ne voulait pas vraiment. » Il se moucha sur ce qui lui servait de gilet. « Faîtes appel à Dobby quand vous le désirez Maître. » Et il disparut.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais avec cet elfe ? Mentalement dérangé qui plus est ? Et depuis quand ils aiment recevoir des vêtements ? » La voix interloquée de Blaise sortit le blond de ses pensées.

« Il m'a aidé pour le cadeau d'Harry. Et il est complètement taré, ce qui explique les vêtements. Les autres pleurent aussi, mais de désespoir à ma connaissance. Ça répond à tes questions ? » Le préfet en chef leva un sourcil sarcastique.

« A peu près. Tu as trouvé un cadeau ? C'est quoi ? » Blaise prit possession d'un fauteuil en le toisant avec curiosité.  
« Surprise… » le nargua Draco.  
« Tu plaisantes ? Alleeeeez. Dis moi ? »

« Non. »

« A ton meilleur ami ? »

« Non. »

« Quoi, c'est pas trop secret non plus ! Je vais bien voir ce que c'est lundi après tout » argumenta le brun.

« Justement, pas la peine que je te le dise » renifla Draco.

« Mais pourquoi ? Moi j'allais te dire ce que j'avais trouvé ! »

« Parce que tu réussirais à tout faire foirer avant ? » hasarda le blond, narquois.

« C'est pas vrai ! C'est arrivé qu'une fois. » Il marqua une pause. « Bon d'accord, deux. Mais quand même ! »

« Non. Tu as trouvé quoi toi ? »

« Ah, tu crois que je vais te le dire maintenant ? » bouda son ami.

Draco le fixa longuement, en silence. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent.

« Bon d'accord ! T'as gagné ! Mais franchement, c'est pas juste ! »

« Oui la vie est cruelle, et le monde injuste. Bref, t'as trouvé quoi ? » répliqua le blond avec un sourire.

« Épargne moi tes sarcasmes. Bref. Je n'ai pas pris de cadeaux délires, si tu veux savoir. J'avais trop d'idées là-dedans. Donc.. »

« Attend, tu as trouvé quelque chose de sérieux ? … A la réflexion, je crois que je préférais le délire. » soupira Draco en s'installant en face de Blaise.

« Sympa. Pourtant, c'est un peu pour t'aider. Vu qu'il ne porte que des vêtements moldus, même si c'est plutôt seyant sur lui, je me suis dit qu'une tenue sorcière typique lui serait profitable… »

« Attends. Tu lui as pris un set de cérémonie ?! »

Blaise fit la moue.

« Comment t'as deviné ? Enfin, peu importe. J'ai pensé que, si jamais vous finissez ensemble, oui parce que je te soutiens moi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ça serait bien qu'il soit paré pour, ben, notre société quoi. Tu devras bien prendre la tête de la lignée non ? »

« … Blaise. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire tellement ça me dépasse. Tu avais bu ? »

« Sympa les remerciements. » ronchonna le brun. « Dans tous les cas, ça peut lui être utile. Et puis, le mieux c'est la tenue de duel sorcier qui va avec. Ça, c'est la classe. » Le sourire qu'il afficha découvrit toutes ses dents.

« Il portera jamais ça. » lui fit remarquer Draco, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer Harry dans ces vêtements.

« Mais si. Je trouverai bien un moyen. C'est un gryffondor après tout, et c'est un cadeau offert de bon cœur… » Draco lui lança un regard sceptique. « …donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

« Si tu le dis… » soupira le blond, vaincu.

« Tu peux me dire le tien maintenant ? » l'implora Blaise.

« Non. Et c'est définitif. » persista le préfet.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle… »

« Je sais, je sais. » Il consulta sa montre. « Écoute, je ne veux pas te virer mais… »

« J'ai compris. Sa majesté désire être seule. Je prends donc congé. » Son ami se leva et s'éclipsa, esquissant un vague geste de la main.

Resté seul, Draco s'autorisa un sourire pensif. Harry était un véritable mystère. Plus il repensait à leur brève entrevue dans les cuisines, plus il se disait que quelque chose lui échappait. Il n'avait fait que taquiner le gryffondor, mais celui-ci avait trop bien répondu. Et lorsqu'il avait recueilli le chocolat sur ses lèvres… Le délice se peint sur le visage du serpentard.  
Harry avait fui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Certes, le brun avait sûrement été gêné, mais il n'était pas si prude que cela à sa connaissance, et en tant normal, Draco aurait eu droit à une sévère répartie. La timidité n'était pas responsable ici.

Il avait sans aucun doute rappelé à Harry qu'il s'intéressait à lui, et de manière plus poussée qu'amicalement… La gêne du gryffondor pouvait être due à cela. Draco savait qu'il n'insinuait que rarement ses intentions, mais les quelques sous entendus qu'il glissait parfois ne rencontraient pas cette réaction non plus.

Se remémorant la scène, le serpentard se complut dans le souvenir du contrôle total qu'il avait eu à ce moment-là. C'était sûrement le plus étonnant. Le brun s'était totalement laissé faire, il n'avait pas répliqué, pas détourné le jeu. Et Draco s'était senti maître de la situation, comme avec d'autres personnes.

Un sourire ravi se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres. Si Harry n'avait pas eu de contrôle, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été troublé. Et s'il était un tant soit peu attiré par lui… De nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient au serpentard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au déjeuner, Harry ne fit que déplacer pensivement sa nourriture d'un bout à l'autre de son assiette, écoutant distraitement ses amis.

« Cette olive va finir par te poursuivre pour harcèlement Harry » lui fit remarquer Hermione avec amusement.

Il leva les yeux de son plat d'un air gêné.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » s'enquit sa meilleure amie, curieuse.

« Non, non. Je veux dire, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me tracasser après tout ? » s'empressa-t-il de nier.

Elle lui jeta un regard appuyé.

« Il y a _définitivement_ quelque chose. Dis moi » l'enjoint-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne sais pas 'Mione. » répondit-il honnêtement.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit à propos de Voldemort… » réfléchit-elle. « Pas de dispute avec Ron… La fête ? Tu sais qu'on s'occupe de tout. Non. Alors c'est quoi ? Les serpentards ? »

Harry détourna les yeux.

« Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le brun allait tenter de s'expliquer, mais Ron choisit ce moment pour s'immiscer dans leur discussion.

« Et le gâteau ? Tu as choisi ? Il est comment ? » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

« Le gâteau ? » Il rougit inexplicablement. « Euh, au chocolat. »

« Oh, bon point. Moelleux ? Soufflé ? Croustillant ? Fondant ? »

« Moelleux. Avec de la crème fouettée. Et du coulis de framboise. Ou alors c'était fraise ? Quelque chose de ce genre. » Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Hmm. Ça ne devrait pas être mauvais. » se réjouit le roux. « En tout cas, merci pour hier. Tu le regretteras pas, j'ai enfin pu finir ce qu'on avait prévu avec Neville. C'est du grand art. » Il se frotta les mains d'un air de conspirateur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Harry aperçut alors Draco entrer dans la grande salle, apparemment de bonne humeur, et rejoindre Blaise à la table des serpentards. Il le regarda un moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa meilleure amie.

« Hermione… Draco et Blaise, tu crois qu'ils vont m'offrir quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

« Oh. J'imagine que oui. Après tout, tu les as invités. Pourquoi, ça te préoccupe ? »

« Et bien, je n'ai rien offert à Draco pour son anniversaire. Blaise c'est plus tard. Mais Draco c'était le 5 juin. Alors, ça m'embête un peu… Et puis, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre non ? »

« Le 5 juin ? Je ne savais pas. » s'étonna la brune. « En tout cas, plus j'y pense, plus c'est évident qu'ils vont t'offrir quelque chose. Le contraire ne se ferait pas vu leur éducation. »

« Oui c'est ce que je pensais. Je pourrais offrir quoi à Draco ? » lui demanda alors Harry.

« Quoi ?! Mais enfin Harry… Tu n'as pas besoin de… Je veux dire, on ne savait pas qu'il y avait son anniversaire, il ne t'a pas invité à quoi que ce soit, et puis, ce n'est pas pareil… » expliqua-t-elle avec hésitation. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée tu sais… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi » Il fronça des sourcils. « J'ai vraiment envie de lui faire un cadeau. » _Il le mérite bien après tout_, se dit le gryffondor.

Hermione le regarda d'un air éberlué.  
« Je veux dire, s'il m'en offre un. Je ne veux pas être redevable. » développa-t-il.

« Mouais. De toute façon, je n'ai franchement aucune idée. Il doit tout avoir, il est pourri gâté. On verra après la fête d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça sans grand entrain.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Blaise dévisageait avec suspicion un Draco à la mine réjouie.

« Tu t'es tapé Harry depuis tout à l'heure ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un air circonspect.

Le blond roula des yeux.

« Non. »

« Je suis sûr que tu ne lui aurais pas dit non pourtant » le nargua le brun.

« Sans blague ? » Le préfet secoua la tête avec dérision.

« Bon, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« … Je crois que je vais danser à la fête. » finit par soupirer Draco.

« Et ? C'est plutôt normal, c'est une fête. » répondit Blaise sans comprendre.

Le blond le regarda avec insistance. Une lueur de compréhension éclaira finalement le regard de son ami.

« Oh. Tu veux dire … ? Non ? »

Le blond acquiesça lentement, apparemment peu assuré lui-même.

« …. J'ai _tellement_ hâte d'y être ! » s'exclama Blaise avec un sourire sadique.

« Tu ne dis rien. » le tempéra Draco.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'ai trop envie de voir la tête des gryffys…Oh, ça va être mé-mo-rable. Je retrouve enfin mon serpentard favori. Tu vas faire quoi ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Tu verras. » Le préfet s'interrompit. « Harry se dirige vers nous. Tu ne dis rien, ok ? »

« Promis » Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. « Salut Harry ! » adressa-t-il ensuite au gryffondor s'approchant.

« Bonjour » les gratifia celui-ci.

« J'espère que tu vas mieux qu'hier ? Tu avais l'air… fatigué. » s'informa Draco avec un sourire.

« Euh… Oui oui, merci. Je voulais savoir ce que vous faisiez cet après-midi ? » se hâta de répondre le gryffondor.

« Rien de prévu. » répondit Blaise en les observant avec interrogation.

« Je peux rester avec vous ? »

« Bien sûr » lui assura le brun d'un air goguenard. « On ne va pas refuser. »

« Merci » renifla le gryffondor. « On va dans le parc ? Il fait beau. »

« Si tu veux » accepta Draco.

Ils se levèrent de table, et se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur en discutant tranquillement. Une fois confortablement installés à l'abri d'un arbre, Harry examina pensivement Draco, se demandant ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé avant aujourd'hui à lui offrir quelque chose. C'était plutôt compliqué. Le blond finit par intercepter son regard et soulever un sourcil inquisiteur. Le gryffondor haussa les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Vous croyez que si j'essaye vraiment, je pourrai me transformer en autre chose qu'un koala ? » demanda soudain Blaise.

« Non. On n'a qu'un seul animal totem après tout. » contredit Harry.

« Mouais. C'est totalement injuste. Même Draco il a un meilleur totem. »

« Ah ? » Le gryffondor se tourna vers le blond avec curiosité. « Tu t'entraînes Draco ? »

« Depuis deux ans à peu près. Je devrais bientôt y arriver. Mais ça ne me servira pas à grand-chose. » Il se renfrogna.

« Quel animal ? » le pressa Harry.

« Devine » ricana Blaise. « Prétentieux. »

« Hé, c'est un gracieux animal au moins. » para le préfet.

« Oh ça va hein. » se renfrogna le serpentard.

« Alors ? » insista le gryffondor.

Draco soupira.

« En cygne. »

« Oh. »

Il y eut un léger moment de silence.

« Ouais, pas très viril hein ? » rit Blaise, sous les yeux meurtriers de Draco.

« Je trouve que c'est plutôt un bel animal. » fit remarquer Harry. « Et tu pourras voler… » ajouta-t-il avec envie.

« Oui » Les iris du serpentard semblèrent s'illuminer à cette idée. « J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir faire ça. »

Le gryffondor le regarda avec un sourire, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Que symbolise le cygne au fait ? » interrogea-t-il finalement.

« La lumière, solaire et lunaire. Le désir. Et l'inspiration. » répondit Draco.

« Et l'élégance ? » demanda Harry.

« … Pourquoi tu me trouves élégant ? » sourit le blond.

« Plutôt, oui » rougit légèrement le gryffondor.

« Le cygne symbolise effectivement la grâce. » précisa le serpentard. Il marqua une pause. « Pas comme les koalas. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » se plaignit Blaise. « Harry, fais le taire pour moi ? »

« Moi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Oh, je suis sûr que tu trouverais un moyen efficace… »

Interloqué, Harry leva les yeux vers Draco, avant de rougir brusquement.

« N'importe quoi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit. » Blaise leva un sourcil narquois.

Le blond garda le silence, dévisageant le gryffondor avec intérêt.

« Je pourrais t'aider à ta transformation animagus ? » proposa le brun en désespoir de cause.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Draco, arraché à ses pensées.  
« Oui, en entraînement. J'aimerais bien. Si tu veux bien sûr. »

« Pas de problème. Ça m'arrange, je ne voyais pas à qui demander pour la première transformation totale. Il ne vaut mieux pas être seul après tout. »

« Génial ! » s'exclama Harry avec enthousiasme. « Ron et Hermione n'y arrivent pas vraiment et ils ne sont pas motivés je dois dire. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra essayer ? »

« Peut-être demain ? »

« Si tôt ? »

« Je connais le processus, je n'ai simplement jamais osé essayer. Mais il ne me reste vraiment que l'étape finale. »

« Ok. Demain alors. » accepta le gryffondor.

« Hé, je pourrai venir ? » demanda Blaise, intéressé.

« … Je crois qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas. » hésita le brun. « On doit vraiment s'entraîner, et voir des techniques à deux. Il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas savoir. »

« Tant pis » soupira le serpentard avec regret.

« Désolé. » Harry se leva finalement. « Je vais rejoindre Ron et Hermione. A plus tard. »

« A plus. »

Les deux serpentards le regardèrent s'éloigner. Puis Blaise se tourna vers Draco avec un grand sourire.

« Tu as carrément une chance. Il n'arrête pas de te regarder. Soit disant discrètement. » ricana-t-il.

« Tu as remarqué aussi ? » Le blond s'autorisa un air satisfait. « Ça fait un peu plus de deux semaines. Mais là c'est flagrant hein ? »

« Je crois qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. »

« C'est bien le problème » grimaça Draco.

« Mets le face au fait. »

« C'est un gryffondor. Il va se braquer. »

« Ah. J'avais oublié ce léger détail. Bon, ce n'est toujours pas gagné alors. » grogna-t-il, mécontent.

« C'est _loin_ d'être gagné. » renchérit le blond. « Ça ne suffit pas du tout même… »

« Ton histoire me démoralise Draco. Au fait, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que ton animagus est noir ? »

« Les moldus associent les cygnes noirs à un mauvais augure. Je crois qu'il doit penser pareil. »

« Ça ne t'arrange pas pour demain en fait. » fit remarquer Blaise.

« Non. Mais Harry est ouvert d'esprit, je ne pense pas que ce soit si dur que ça de le convaincre que les cygnes noirs ne sont pas représentants du mal. »

« Ils sont juste plus rares, il n'y a pas de différences sinon. Dis lui ça, c'est la vérité. » conseilla son ami.

« Hm. J'aviserai. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le dimanche midi trouva Harry très enjoué à l'idée de son entraînement avec Draco. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas travaillé avec les éléments, et il appréhendait un peu, mais ses affinités particulières avec eux lui avait fourni une piste quant à ce qu'il pouvait offrir au serpentard.

Installé dans la grande salle avec ses amis, le brun contempla avec habitude Ron le mettre en échec et mat, et accepta sa défaite avec le sourire. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était bientôt l'heure qu'il rejoigne la salle sur demande, et il s'excusa donc auprès de ses amis avant d'aller accoster Draco à la table des serpentards.

« Harry » le salua celui-ci. « On y va maintenant ? »

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire… » confirma le gryffondor.

Le blond se leva de table, indiquant à Blaise qu'il le retrouverait le soir pour le dîner.

« Amusez vous bien.. » glissa ce dernier avec un clin d'œil, avant de retourner à sa conversation avec une jeune fille blonde qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

Le gryffondor se surprit à observer son vis-à-vis sur le chemin du cinquième étage, n'ayant pas décroché un mot pendant leur marche. Draco était une fois de plus vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche, tenue qu'il semblait favoriser depuis qu'il s'était mis aux vêtements moldus.

« Tu vas mieux ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Le serpentard lui lança un regard surpris, ne s'attendant clairement pas à la question.

« Je veux dire… Tu ne reçois plus mes blessures ? Et au sujet de Voldemort ? Je sais que ça t'inquiète… Enfin, c'est plutôt normal, ça m'inquiète aussi mais… » expliqua le brun, peu assuré.

« Je me suis habitué au lien, il se bloque naturellement si je ne fais rien pour recevoir tes blessures. » répondit Draco. « Donc de ce côté-là, plus d'inquiétude. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles pour Voldemort, mais je n'en apprendrai pas plus en restant à Hogwarts de toute façon… Mon père sait sûrement de quoi il s'agit. Il m'a menti et caché des éléments » Son visage s'assombrit. « Mais je ne peux plus rien lui demander maintenant, donc j'imagine que je n'en saurai jamais plus. » Il soupira.

Le gryffondor se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

« Je suis désolé. Pour ton père. Ça doit être blessant, venant de ta famille. » Il s'interrompit, gêné. « Hm, je ne suis pas vraiment diplomate, désolé. »

« Pas la peine de t'excuser tout le temps » ironisa le blond. « Tu as raison » Il haussa les épaules. « Je m'y suis habitué… Pansy m'inquiète plus. Elle ne nous donne aucune nouvelle, et Greg dit qu'elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre des journées entières. »

Harry posa avec hésitation une main sur son épaule, serrant à peine. Un instant surpris, Draco lui adressa finalement un sourire reconnaissant ; et, juste comme ça, les deux se sentirent mieux.

Une fois arrivés à leur destination, le gryffondor fit quelques aller retour dans le couloir, puis ouvrit la porte qui apparut. Il ne fit que quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter, Draco juste derrière lui.

« Wow » souffla le brun, estomaqué.

« … On repassera sur ton éloquence » réussit à répondre le serpentard, pourtant dans le même état.

Les murs n'étaient plus faits que de cascades d'eau sans fin, s'échouant doucement à leurs pieds, formant un petit lac artificiel à l'onde à peine troublée. Une petite surface, à l'extrémité opposée de la pièce, était recouverte de pierres noires à la surface plate et polie. La porte derrière eux avait disparu également, les laissant entourés d'eau de toute part.

Les deux garçons se rendirent compte avec étonnement qu'ils marchaient en réalité sur l'étang, leurs pieds ne s'y enfonçant pas. Harry s'aventura plus en avant, suivi par un serpentard prenant plus de précautions.

« C'est magnifique » finit par constater le brun. « Mais c'est bizarre qu'on ne puisse pas pénétrer dans l'eau, tu ne trouves - » Il disparut aussitôt sur la surface sous les yeux estomaqués du blond. Lorsqu'il émergea, il trouva ce dernier riant aux éclats, et apparemment incapable de s'arrêter. Au moins, l'eau était bonne, pensa-t-il avec désespoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de reprendre le serpentard avec reproche.

« Draco… » maugréa-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Désolé… Mais c'est la deuxième fois… Et c'est tout simplement… Hilarant! » s'exclama-t-il, riant toujours.

Le gryffondor eut seulement besoin d'effleurer sa cheville pour que le sol s'effondre aussi sous ses pieds. Harry sourit avec sadisme, satisfait.

« Ça, tu vas le payer Potter » susurra le serpentard, ayant crevé la surface. Le brun déglutit face à son expression, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner avant que Draco ne lui plonge la tête sous l'eau.

« T'es bête » déclara-t-il une fois dégagé, souriant malgré tout face à la mine réjouie et victorieuse du blond.

« Si ça t'arrange » répliqua celui-ci, pas le moins du monde offensé.

Le serpentard nagea avec aisance jusqu'aux rochers, se hissant en position assise, dégoulinant d'eau. Le brun le rejoignit, s'ébrouant presque une fois à terre. Ils se débarrassèrent avec difficulté de leurs chaussures trempées.

Draco se laissa tomber au sol sous les yeux amusés d'Harry, les pieds toujours dans l'eau.

« Déjà fatigué ? » le nargua le gryffondor.

« Pas le moins du monde » répondit le blond, posant son regard sur lui. « On commence par quoi ? »

« Transformation animagus ? Ou on pourrait réfléchir à comment utiliser l'eau en attaque. »

« Un mur d'eau peut être pas mal, pour se défendre. En attaque, j'ai fait quelques recherches… Les plus expérimentés peuvent créer des épées d'eau, ou de glace. Nous, on pourrait essayer de former du brouillard, ou de déshydrater un adversaire. Normalement, on peut créer des bulles d'eau aussi. »

« J'ai trouvé pareil. Et aussi que le plus haut niveau atteint permet de contrôler des dragons d'eau. Ainsi que de créer des sortes de geysers. »

« Pour ça, il faudrait utiliser le feu et la terre aussi. Tu pourrais cumuler trois éléments d'un coup ? » l'interrogea Draco, légèrement admiratif.

Harry nia de la tête.

« Deux à la limite. Mais si je m'occupe de la terre et du feu, et toi de l'eau, ça peut marcher. »

« Tu ferais craquer la terre, chauffer les molécules, et je créerais l'eau… » réfléchit le serpentard. « Ça me parait possible… Mais vraiment pas à notre niveau pour l'instant. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu » sourit le brun. « Mais j'espère qu'on y arrivera un jour. »

« Ça prendra au moins un an ou deux d'entraînement intensif » fit remarquer le blond.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on soit séparés d'ici là… » répondit pensivement le gryffondor.

« Tant mieux » Draco lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Oui… » Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent. « Bon, on s'y met ? » finit par lancer Harry.

Le blond se remit en position assise.

« Tu ne te sèches pas ? » l'interrogea le brun, ayant déjà utilisé un sortilège de séchage sur lui-même.

« Non, la sensation est agréable, ça ne me dérange pas » expliqua le serpentard.

« Étant donné ton élément, c'est normal. Mais tes vêtements doivent être lourds » remarqua le gryffondor.

« C'est vrai. Je devrais peut-être les enlever » concéda le blond, ouvrant le premier bouton de sa chemise.

« Non ! » Harry fut lui-même surpris par la véhémence de son intervention. « Enfin, tu vas avoir froid. Hum. » Il baissa la tête.

« Ok… » Le serpentard marqua une pause. « Tu connais l'incantation pour le brouillard ? »

« Oui » rebondit le brun, soulagé. Il lui expliqua alors les gestes et l'invocation de l'eau pour ce sortilège particulier. « Normalement, » poursuivit-il, « tu devrais finir par être capable d'utiliser l'eau sans baguette. C'est de la magie première, donc à l'époque ils n'utilisaient pas de condensateur, et ne pouvait utiliser que ce qui leur était le plus naturel, comme les éléments qui leur étaient associés. Je me débrouille plutôt bien moi-même sans baguette avec les éléments… »

« Mais tu le fais pour tous les sortilèges » glissa Draco, l'air de rien.

« Moui, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Tu sais que j'ai les quatre éléments, mais je n'arriverai jamais à un niveau de maîtrise comme le tien avec l'eau. Déjà rien qu'en nageant, tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi. On voit que tu es très à l'aise. J'ai accès à la magie des éléments, mais ils ne m'obéissent pas au doigt et à l'œil. Parfois ils me contrôlent » avoua-t-il, songeur.

« Blaise m'a dit une fois qu'il t'avait trouvé au bord du lac, et qu'il avait eu l'impression que tu parlais avec l'eau » se rappela le serpentard.

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Je crois que l'eau voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose, mais la magie me manipulait complètement, et je n'arrivais même plus à penser. Je préfère ne pas trop utiliser cette magie, à moins d'être avec quelqu'un attaché à un élément. »

« Donc avec moi ça ne posera pas de problème ? » s'assura Draco.

« Normalement non. Pour l'instant, je ne sens rien, à part un bien-être immense. Ce qui est un peu étrange tout de même, parce que d'habitude je n'ai pas accès aux émotions de l'eau » répondit-il, intrigué.

« Dommage pour toi. C'est plus que du bien-être, c'est le bonheur total » soupira Draco avec plaisir, prêt à se laisser glisser dans l'onde.

« Alors ferme un peu la connexion, sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à te concentrer » lui conseilla Harry.

Le blond grogna légèrement, mais obtempéra.

Ils durent s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir à créer du brouillard dans la pièce individuellement. Pourtant, Draco finit par y arriver en laissant l'incantation muette. Il en fut de même pour la création de bulles, et d'un mur d'eau.

Au bout de près de deux heures passées ainsi, Harry leur autorisa une pause. La salle leur fournit aussitôt des boissons et une corbeille de fruits.

« Rien que pour ça, j'adore la magie » sourit le gryffondor en mordant dans une nectarine.

« Comment font les moldus pour conserver la nourriture ? » le questionna alors Draco, picorant du raisin.

« Ils les gardent au frais dans un réfrigérateur. Une sorte d'armoire qui diffuse du froid. » répondit bien volontiers le gryffondor. « Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris l'étude des moldus ? » lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Ça ne m'intéressait pas à l'époque. Et puis je ne pense pas que mon père aurait accepté » rappela le serpentard, un brin moqueur. « Maintenant, je pense que ça pourrait être utile. Je sais que certains sorciers trouvent refuge dans le monde moldu, et c'est beaucoup plus facile de s'y cacher si l'on peut cacher sa signature magique. »

« Je t'apprendrai, ça risque d'être drôle » taquina le brun.

« J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu en profiterais pour te moquer de moi » renifla Draco.

« Possible. Enfin, tu sais au moins t'habiller, c'est plus que la plupart des sorciers » lui accorda Harry.

« Évidemment que je sais, je suis un Malfoy. Toujours paré à toute éventualité, niveau apparence » répliqua le serpentard avec connivence.

« J'ai du mal à imaginer ton père en jean. » para le brun sur le même ton.

« Ok, tu gagnes » grimaça le blond.

« On essaye ton animagus ? » enchaîna Harry avec un brin d'excitation, apparemment attiré par le projet.

Draco acquiesça, pas très sûr de lui.

« Si tu connais le processus, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais t'apprendre là-dessus, j'imagine qu'il faut juste que tu essayes. Tu es sûr que tu maîtrises la technique ? »

« Je l'ai même revue hier. Vraiment, je n'ai simplement jamais osé tenté la métamorphose » confirma le serpentard.

« Ok… De toute façon, je suis là si jamais quelque chose tourne mal. Concentre toi, et il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. C'est très simple une fois qu'on a saisi le truc » le rassura le gryffondor.

« Facile à dire » grommela le blond, sa main se crispant sur sa baguette. Il se leva, Harry faisant de même.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il se concentra sur le sortilège, son attention entièrement fixée sur les changements physiques à opérer. Le gryffondor l'observa attentivement, gardant un œil sur les minutes passées. Au bout de dix minutes, Draco sentit les frémissements obligatoires parcourir son corps, et entama la transformation. Sa taille diminua lentement, et peu habitué au phénomène, il sentit un bref élan de panique s'emparer de lui.

« C'est normal Draco, tu t'en sors très bien » le rassura la voix d'Harry.

Il laissa la métamorphose atteindre son terme en une minute.

Le hoquet d'étonnement du gryffondor lui fit relever la tête, et son mouvement le déséquilibra légèrement. Il voulut cingler quelque chose au brun, mais le seul son qu'il produisit résonna étrangement à ses oreilles.

Harry lui parut beaucoup plus grand que d'habitude lorsqu'il le regarda. Il baissa finalement le cou, totalement déstabilisé, et réussit à complètement tourner la tête, ses yeux tombant sur son corps recouvert de plumes. Il écarta ses ailes doucement, n'osant pas y croire.

Reportant enfin son attention sur Harry, il s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était accroupi devant lui, se retenant visiblement pour ne pas effleurer son plumage.

« Il faut que tu te retransformes Draco. Tu n'as que quinze minutes, sinon tu auras des problèmes comme moi pour différencier tes formes » souffla-t-il doucement.

Le serpentard eut envie de soupirer lourdement, déjà épuisé par la première métamorphose. Il entreprit cependant de reprendre son apparence humaine. Il y arriva en dix minutes.

Ses jambes tremblantes ne le soutinrent pas longtemps ; il se serait écroulé si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu par la taille. Le gryffondor l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur, restant lui-même à ses côtés, un genou à terre.

« Ça va aller ? » s'enquit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau sorti de nulle part.

Draco but avec reconnaissance avant d'acquiescer.

« J'ai réussi n'est-ce pas ? » soupira-t-il faiblement. « Pas d'anomalies ? Je n'ai pas pu voir… »

Harry secoua la tête doucement.

« Tu es magnifique » souffla-t-il. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. « En cygne » précisa le gryffondor avec un sourire.

Le serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun récupéra le verre, et lui proposa de retenter la métamorphose.

« Il faudrait que tu le fasses au moins trois fois, dans les deux sens, pour t'habituer. Essaye de te retransformer aussitôt. » indiqua-t-il.

Draco s'exécuta, trouvant chaque métamorphose plus aisée que la précédente. Il ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de la cinquième fois, restant sous sa forme animagus.

Resté assis durant tout ce temps, Harry l'observa avec intérêt et finit par faire apparaître un miroir pour qu'il puisse se contempler.

Le cygne avait les yeux gris caractéristiques du serpentard, et les plumes d'un noir profond, contrairement aux corps généralement gris des vrais animaux. Son bec était blanc, ses pattes noires. L'un dans l'autre, Draco ne se trouvait pas si mal que ça. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, chaque fois surpris de découvrir que son cou maîtrisait des rotations à cent quatre vingt degrés.

Le gryffondor tendit une main hésitante vers lui, qu'il laissa se poser sur ses ailes.

« Tu devrais essayer d'aller dans l'eau » proposa le brun, les yeux brillants.

L'animagus posa avec hésitation une patte dans l'onde, mais s'élança en fin de compte, progressant naturellement avec aisance.

« Définitivement plus à l'aise que sur terre » lui adressa Harry, ôtant son t-shirt avant de s'avancer dans l'eau.

Draco prit énormément de plaisir à nager sous cette forme, dessinant des cercles autour du gryffondor, et il rejoignit à regret la rive quand le brun l'appela après une heure de détente.

« J'adore faire ça » s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme une fois auprès d'Harry, qui s'était rhabillé entre temps, et piochait par moment dans la corbeille de fruits.

« J'avais remarqué » sourit le gryffondor.

« Je parie que tu passais ton temps en panthère au début » remarqua Draco.

« Pas faux » admit le brun. « Il ne te reste plus qu'à essayer de voler » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

« Et j'ai hâte ! » répondit le serpentard, le regard brillant d'impatience.

« Le problème c'est qu'il faudrait aller à l'extérieur, et pour qu'il n'y ait personne, ça serait de nuit » constata Harry.

« Ça ne me dérange pas » Le blond haussa les épaules, s'asseyant ensuite dos au mur.

« Il faudra être discrets » songea le brun.

« On a ta cape et la carte, je ne vois pas ce qu'il faut de plus » fit remarquer Draco. « En plus, ton animagus se fond facilement dans le noir. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais te transformer ? Je n'ai jamais pu te voir très longtemps. »

Le brun parut étonné, mais quelques secondes après une panthère se tenait à sa place. Elle s'avança jusqu'au niveau du serpentard, s'allongeant à ses côtés.

« Je peux ? » demanda Draco, la main à quelques centimètres de la fourrure. Harry ne bougea pas, et il prit cela pour un oui. « La dernière fois tu n'étais pas content » rappela-t-il avec un sourire. La panthère grogna légèrement, le faisant sursauter.

Il prit plus d'assurance et finit par caresser franchement l'animal, s'attardant derrière les oreilles et occasionnant des ronronnements qui le firent rire et lui attirèrent des coups de museau.

« Si on enlève le côté dangereux prédateur, tu ne fais pas vraiment peur » remarqua-il. « Tu es tout doux, on dirait une grosse peluche » rit-il ensuite.

Sa main se posa sur le t-shirt du gryffondor, qui l'informa avec une moue que non, il n'était pas une peluche.

« Tu boudes maintenant ? » le nargua Draco, se penchant en avant et s'appuyant un peu plus sur lui.

« Pas du tout » déglutit Harry. « Hm, on devrait recommencer avec l'eau » poursuivit-il.

Le serpentard sourit et s'écarta.

« Autant aller se baigner alors » indiqua-t-il avant de plonger sans attendre de réponse. Il émergea quelques mètres plus loin, l'air positivement ravi.

« Draco ! » s'impatienta le brun, malgré tout un peu amusé. « Je voulais qu'on crée des sphères ! »

« Mais on y arrive déjà » protesta le blond, flottant sur le dos.

« Pas assez bien » contredit le gryffondor. « Reviens »

Draco soupira, mais s'exécuta finalement à contre cœur. Une fois au sec, il prouva à Harry qu'il pouvait parfaitement former des bulles d'eau, en en concentrant une entre ses mains sans aucune formule, ni besoin de sa baguette.

« … Ok, je n'ai rien dit » s'avoua vaincu le gryffondor. « Tu as laissé ta connexion avec l'élément complètement ouverte n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond acquiesça.

« Visiblement, tous les sorts les plus basiques sont à ta portée à ce niveau. Je me demande si tu arriverais à respirer sous l'eau » songea le brun à voix haute.

Le serpentard sourit tout à coup.

« Y a qu'un seul moyen de vérifier » annonça-t-il en attrapant Harry par la taille.

« Quoi ?! Hé non attends lâche moi ! » s'écria le brun, submergé tout à coup par une vague de joie totale. Draco se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui. Il tenta aussitôt de remonter, mais le blond le retint.

Il le regarda sans comprendre, paniquant en sentant l'air commencer à lui manquer.

« Respire Harry » lui ordonna le serpentard. La bouche du gryffondor s'ouvrit sous la surprise, mais seul de l'air y entra.

Draco relâcha finalement son étreinte, et s'éloigna un peu.

« Alors ? On peut même parler sous l'eau. Deux sorts en même temps. Je ne suis pas génial ? » le nargua le blond.

« Tu es complètement dingue oui. T'aurais fait quoi si tu n'avais pas réussi ? » ronchonna le gryffondor.

« Je serais remonté à la surface ? » proposa innocemment Draco.

« Très drôle. Tu maintiens le sort sur moi hein ? » s'enquit-il nerveusement. « Je ne sais pas faire. »

« T'inquiète pas » sourit le blond. « Tu as vu, l'eau ne pique même pas les yeux. Elle ne nous fera pas de mal. »

« Mouais… » Le brun se tut, semblant songeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » l'interrogea le serpentard.

« Rien. Enfin, si. Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre. Quand tu m 'as touché en m'emmenant dans l'eau, j'ai eu l'impression que… » Il s'interrompit, se mordant la lèvre pensivement.

« Que ? »

« Que je ressentais tes émotions. Je crois. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'étaient pas les miennes en tout cas » Il fronça des sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible » remarqua Draco, sceptique.

« Je sais, c'est bizarre. Pourtant… » Le brun releva soudain la tête, ayant une idée. « Donne moi ta main. »

Le serpentard le regarda sans comprendre.

« On est dans l'eau, et si on se touche, peut-être que ça refera la même chose. » expliqua Harry, prenant la main blanche de Draco dans la sienne.

« Je ne sens rien » constata le blond.

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'étonna le gryffondor. « Tu es heureux, apaisé, sceptique, merci au passage, ça fait plaisir, et il y a quelque chose d'autre aussi » se concentra Harry.

Draco retira précipitamment sa main.

« Tu fais ça comment ?! »s'écria-t-il.

« Mais je ne fais rien ! »protesta le brun.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non, je t'assure. C'est comme la dernière fois. C'est à cause de l'eau, c'était comme ça au bord du lac aussi et - » Il s'interrompit brusquement. « C'étaient bien _tes_ sentiments que je ressentais ! » réalisa-t-il, estomaqué. « J"avais fini par penser que ça n'arriverait plus. Ou que je m'étais trompé.»

« … Je ne comprends plus grand-chose » soupira le blond.

« Si, ça doit être ça » murmura Harry. « L'eau est ton élément, et vu votre degré d'affinité, elle a voulu t'aider en faisant comprendre à quelqu'un d'autre que tu n'allais pas bien. Je suis le seul autre à avoir l'eau. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi » grinça le serpentard, peu assuré. « Tu avais seulement dit que tu pouvais t'approprier des sentiments mais... Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé. Je croyais que ce n'était pas que pour moi »

« … Tu étais si triste, ça m'a brisé le cœur, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait » se remémora le brun à voix basse, les yeux un peu perdus.

Draco réfléchit un moment à sa réponse.

« Je pense que tu as vécu sur une courte période ce que je ressentais en plus modéré sur une longue période de temps. Je ne fais pas de crise de désespoir, merci bien » renifla-t-il. Enfin, pas depuis ses envies limite suicidaires de début mai, mais il avait complètement perdu la tête pendant ces deux jours-là. « Harry ? » l'appela-t-il ensuite, avisant sa tête toujours baissée. Il reprit sa main, attirant son attention.

« … Tu t'inquiètes pour moi » Le brun lui adressa un demi-sourire.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien obligé, tu es un gryffondor »

« La peau ne fripe pas dans l'eau » remarqua pensivement le brun, les yeux fixés sur la main de Draco.

« … C'est inesthétique » sourit le serpentard. « Harry tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » reprit-il, préoccupé.

« Oui. Désolé » Il lâcha sa main, se laissant flotter quelques secondes. « On devrait tenter d'autres sortilèges » déclara-t-il.

« Je peux faire ça » dit le blond, créant un petit tourbillon dans sa paume.

« Et ça ? » demanda innocemment Harry, créant un courant qui repoussa Draco quelques mètres plus loin.

« Hé ! Traître ! » s'écria le serpentard, répliquant par la même.

Le gryffondor éclata de rire.

« Tu es mauvais perdant Draco » annonça-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas la nouvelle du siècle » répliqua celui-ci.

« Je suis sûr que je peux faire quelque chose que tu ne peux pas faire dans l'eau. » le défia Harry.

« Essaye pour voir » releva le blond.

« Quelque chose comme ça » répondit le brun, formant un cercle avec ses mains.

Draco s'approcha, intrigué.

« Il ne se passe rien. » constata-t-il.

« Tu es sûr ? Touche l'eau pour voir » précisa le gryffondor, indiquant l'espace entre ses pouces.

Le serpentard approcha ses doigts avec précaution, les retirant avant d'atteindre la zone ciblée.

« Tu utilises le feu pour chauffer l'eau, ce n'est pas juste ! » l'accusa-t-il. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Comme quoi, j'avais raison » sourit le brun.

« Pas vraiment. De toute façon, je peux faire deux choses que toi tu ne sais pas faire : respirer et parler sous l'eau »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport » souligna Harry.

« … Laissons tomber » soupira le blond. « C'est un peu puéril »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne peux pas faire chauffer l'eau » ricana le gryffondor.

« Mais je peux respirer ! »

« Qui est puéril maintenant ? » sourit le brun.

La réplique de Draco mourut dans sa gorge. Il roula des yeux.

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, suis moi, je veux voir le fond du lac » l'enjoignit-il finalement.

« Tu es sûr ? Mais si tu perds la faculté de respirer ? » tempéra le gryffondor.

« Aucun risque » répondit le blond, plongeant déjà.

Harry hésita un peu avant de soupirer et de se résoudre à le suivre.

Il s'avéra que le fond du lac était recouvert des mêmes pierres noires et lisses qu'à la surface. Des reflets de lumière transperçaient l'eau par endroit, s'échouant sur le sol en des millions de taches argentées.

« On s'attendrait presque à voir des nymphes » remarqua Draco devant la beauté du paysage.

« Des nymphes ? Ça existe vraiment ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Bien sûr. Seulement on aura rarement la chance d'en rencontrer. Elles ne se montrent jamais » répondit le blond. « Ce qui est dommage, parce qu'elles sont bien plus belles que les êtres de l'eau. »

« Ce n'est pas dur » répliqua le gryffondor.

« Effectivement » sourit le serpentard. Il s'allongea sur le sol, apparemment pas le moins du monde dérangé par le fait qu'il était sous une trentaine de mètres d'eau. Harry s'installa à ses côtés, songeur.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant presque une vingtaine de minutes, contemplant les divers scintillement sur les parois distraitement.

« Tu crois qu'on peut se servir du lien de manière différente ? » La voix de Draco brisa finalement le silence.

Le gryffondor tourna la tête vers lui.

« Pour autre chose que les dommages physiques ? … Je ne sais pas » admit-t-il. « C'est possible. »

« On essaye ? » le motiva le serpentard.

« Si tu veux. Mais sur quoi ? »

« … Les émotions ? Puisqu'il faut que j'absorbe, et que l'eau a l'air de pouvoir aider dans ce domaine… » suggéra Draco.

« D'accord. On fait comment ? » agréa le brun.

« Donne moi tes mains, et laisse toi faire » lui indiqua le blond.

« Ok. »

Le gryffondor s'exécuta, et regarda Draco fermer les yeux, l'air concentré. Plus de dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne sente soudainement ses poumons le brûler. Il s'écroula par terre, cherchant désespérément de l'air mais ne trouvant que de l'eau.

« Harry ! » s'écria le serpentard alarmé, ayant rouvert les yeux sous la surprise. Il s'empressa de recréer les sorts permettant au gryffondor de respirer et de parler, sorts qu'il avait négligé en se concentrant sur le lien.

Le gryffondor se mit à tousser bruyamment. Draco posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, le regrettant aussitôt en se mettant lui-même à recracher de l'eau, les poumons en feu.

Le brun releva la tête d'un coup, étonné, puis énervé.

« Mais arrête de tout prendre ! Le but c'est que tu n'absorbes plus ma douleur ! » s'écria-t-il. Il s'en voulut cependant en avisant le serpentard toujours plié en deux. Il le soutint quelques minutes, et Draco finit par se calmer.

Le blond leva la tête, un peu éberlué face à la réaction première du gryffondor.

« Tu…m'en veux ? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation. « Parce que je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès. »

« Non » Harry soupira. « Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je sais que tu n'y peux rien. Je n'ai vraiment aucune raison de t'en vouloir »

Draco le contempla pensivement.

« Aucune ? » le reprit-il, levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Le brun le dévisagea sans comprendre ; puis se rendit compte que de toute leur histoire commune, Draco avait choisi de se référer à son aveu public et à toutes les complications que cela avait entraîné. _Il aurait pu simplement faire allusion à tous les sales coups qu'il m'a fait à Hogwarts_, songea Harry avec amusement.

« Aucune » affirma-t-il finalement, souriant légèrement. L'étonnement sur le visage du blond le poussa à poursuivre. « Je n'aurais jamais pu goûter à ton gâteau au chocolat préféré sinon » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plus franc.

Draco renifla.

« C'est sûr que cela aurait été dommage » ironisa-t-il. « On remonte ? » proposa-t-il ensuite.

« Au premier arrivé ! » accepta Harry avec enthousiasme, s'élançant déjà.

Draco fut le premier à atteindre la surface, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par le gryffondor.

« Essoufflé ? » le nargua-t-il.

« Vantard » grommela le brun. « Tu es dans ton élément, c'est facile »

« Tu es juste jaloux » sourit Draco, se hissant sur la berge.

« Dans tes rêves » répliqua le gryffondor, s'asseyant tout d'abord à ses côtés, puis abandonnant et se laissant tomber en position allongée.

« Tu disais ? » le reprit le serpentard. « Ce n'est pas moi qui suis complètement épuisé je te signale » enchaîna-t-il.

« Mais ça fait.. » Le gryffondor consulta sa montre, puis écarquilla les yeux. « Ça fait sept heures qu'on est là ! On a passé le dîner » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tu plaisantes ? » dénigra le blond, sceptique. « _Tempus_ » Le sort révéla qu'il était vingt et une heures passées. « Ok, tu ne plaisantes pas » admit Draco. « Mais c'est quand même… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer » souffla-t-il.

« Moi non plus » répondit le brun. Il sourit. « C'était un après-midi génial, si l'on excepte le fait que tu as failli me tuer » taquina-t-il.

« Je pourrai me vanter d'y être presque arrivé » répondit Draco sur le même ton.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui te payeraient pour l'histoire » renifla Harry, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le serpentard secoua la tête avec dérision.

« Pourquoi tu t'es mis en colère comme ça tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi » répondit Harry.

Draco n'ajouta rien, attendant simplement. Le brun soupira finalement, et se redressa sur les coudes, plus à l'aise pour parler.

« Je ne m'habitue pas au fait que tu souffres à ma place » annonça-t-il, le regard fixé sur les pierres du plafond. « Je me suis toujours mis dans des situations pas possibles, ça doit être typiquement gryffondor comme tu dis, mais à chaque fois j'en subissais moi-même les conséquences. Pas quelqu'un d'autre. Ron et Hermione m'ont toujours suivi volontairement, les membres de l'Ordre également. Sirius avait fait son choix aussi. Toi, tu n'as rien choisi. »

« J'ai choisi de me battre avec l'Ordre, peu importe les moyens. Si c'est en t'aidant du mieux que je le peux, c'est mon choix Harry » contredit Draco.

« Tu n'as pas choisi d'avoir cette capacité » soupira le brun.

« Tu n'as pas choisi d'avoir cette cicatrice » acheva le serpentard.

« … Qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre à ça ? » demanda le gryffondor, tournant la tête vers lui.

« Que je suis le meilleur ? » proposa le blond.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant » renifla Draco, les bras croisés.

« Désolé mais… » Le brun étouffa son rire derrière une main. « Tu es incroyable » Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

« Je ferai avec » répondit le blond, les yeux fixés sur lui. « Tu devrais te sécher » ajouta-t-il. « On va devoir sortir »

« Pareil pour toi. Attends » Le gryffondor ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques secondes, créant un tourbillon d'air chaud autour d'eux. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se mit à rire sans raison, sous les yeux un peu ébahis du serpentard.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui je… Hu, c'est à cause de l'air » Il réprima un éclat. « Je t'ai dit qu'il était un peu fou sur les bords » grommela-t-il finalement, se calmant.

« Tu auras beaucoup ri aujourd'hui » remarqua Draco, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah ? » Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

Le serpentard se rapprocha un peu, acquiesçant.

« Tu ne riais plus très souvent cette année. Ça me manquait je crois » avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

Le gryffondor pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif.

« Je crois que ça me manquait aussi » admit-il. « Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés, avec Blaise »

« Ooh, je le dirai aux gryffondors. » le nargua le blond.

« Traître ! » Harry s'assit totalement, se retrouvant au niveau de Draco, enchaînant avec véhémence. « Je leur dirai que je ne peux que rire quand je suis avec vous, Blaise peut parfois être _vraiment_ ridicule » sourit-il, imaginant la scène.

« Et moi, je suis ridicule aussi ? » demanda distraitement le serpentard.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils le remarqueront » répondit le brun, tournant finalement la tête vers le blond, et notant leur promiscuité dérangeante.

« Draco …? » souffla-t-il avec hésitation.

« Hm? »

« Tu n'es pas un peu… proche ? » chuchota le gryffondor, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Pas assez » soupira le serpentard. Ses iris gris se dérobèrent sous ses paupières, et il franchit les derniers centimètres.

Ses lèvres emprisonnèrent celles d'Harry avec tendresse, y trouvant une réponse inespérée. Il s'en appropria les contours et la plénitude avec délectation, en aimant chaque parcelle jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rouges du baiser. Il se détacha le cœur battant à tout rompre, ne s'écartant que de quelques centimètres, au bout d'un temps qui lui parut infiniment bref.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent lentement, posant sur lui un regard hésitant. Harry sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il finit par se détourner brusquement à la place, le visage fermé.

« J'imagine que maintenant tu peux m'en vouloir » murmura Draco avec amertume.  
Le gryffondor ne répondit rien, alors il se leva et quitta la pièce.

__

A suivre…

* * *

Wow. Les miracles existent. Bon vous en avez pensé quoi ? Non non, je ne vous incite pas à cliquer sur subit review… En fait si, je vous y invite carrément !

A dans deux semaines.  
Mel

Note de Zoo : ...Oo étouffe un cri dans une serviette MOUAHAHHAHAH!

* * *


	25. Les yeux fermés

Honesty

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de J.... (sob)

Note:

Et bien pour écrire ce chapitre je me serai couchée une fois à 7H15, une fois à 4H, et une autre à 6H. Quelle moyenne. Ah, ce que je ne ferais pas… 29 pages (mince, j'aurais pu aller à 30, si c'est pas malheureux..). Désolée pour le retard, mais il y avait beaucoup plus de choses à dire que prévu (d'où la longueur du chapitre).

Dans ce chapitre, la fête est décrite. C'est un long passage, peut-être trop ; beaucoup de danses et d'insouciance là-dedans. J'ai mis la liste des chansons utilisées à la fin du chapitre, vous pouvez toujours les écouter pendant la lecture histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance ;)

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Egwene **( Harry en veut à Draco sur le coup, ça me semblait assez clair à la fin du chapitre… Plus d'informations à venir ;) ), **Sobi-chan **(désolée pour la semaine d'attente supplémentaire !), **Zelna** (c'est sûr qu'on n'est pas au bout de nos peines huhu..), **Bibia** (on va bien voir si Harry voulait ou pas ;) ) et **Flower** ( Je suis contente que la scène t'ait autant touchée. Ce n'est pas facile à écrire une scène qu'on attend depuis 24 chapitres !) pour vos reviews !

* * *

**Espace Zoomalfoy de la fiction (huhu) : **

**Résumé qui tue de la mort qui tue (c'est dire s'il tue) : **

Le chapitre commence sur les chapeaux de roue : Draco et Blaise ont trouvé chacun un cadeau à offrir à Ryry. Alors que Draco laisse le mystère planer, Blaise, qui ne doit pas être un vrai serpentard, nous apprend qu'il va lui offrir un présent en vue de la future vie de couple de ses deux amis. Pendant ce temps Harry se pose de multiples questions sans même s'en rendre compte. Il n'hésite pourtant pas à proposer à ses deux compères de serpentard de passer une partie de la journée avec lui. Nous apprenons enfin l'animagus de Draco, très semblable à sa personnalité et Harry en profite pour l'inviter à l'entraîner, SEUL, sans Blaise, celui-ci pouvant gêner (c'est même pas moi qui le dis! (SIGNNEUHH)). Suit le fameux entraînement dans une salle sur demande trop bien, avec un vrai lac et des vrais chemises mouillées. Même que Draco il est trop beau, il nage trop bien, il est trop génial. Ils commencent par réviser la maîtrise des éléments puis Draco passe à sa transformation totale en ... cygne noir. Il s'amuse un peu, prend conscience de son corps, de piaf, puis se retransforme, fait un tour de passe passe et pouf ils respirent et parlent dans l'eau. Bon Harry manque de s'étouffer, on se rend compte que l'eau est copine avec Draco et veut l'aider à conquérir son brun d'amour. Pour finir, un simple bisou achève ce chapitre, bon après Draco se barre étant donné qu'Harry pratique à la perfection le fameux "Courage, fuyons" gryffondorien. Effet papillon à la con va. (Et non, ce baiser, n'est pas un signe!) (Comment ça les gryffondors ne savent pas voir les évidences?)

* * *

So if you're lonely  
You know I'm here waiting for you  
I'm just a crosshair  
I'm just a shot away from you  
And if you leave here  
You leave me broken, shattered, I lie  
I'm just a crosshair  
I'm just a shot, then we can die

I know I won't be leaving here with you

I say don't you know  
You say you don't know  
I say... take me out!

I say you don't show  
Don't move, time is slow  
I say... take me out!

I say you don't know  
You say you don't know  
I say... take me out!

If I move this could die  
If eyes move this could die  
I want you...to take me out!

_Take me out, Franz Ferdinand_

* * *

Chapitre 24

Les yeux fermés

Draco se réveilla en sursaut d'un mauvais rêve ce matin-là, et écouta les yeux écarquillés les battements de son cœur reprendre lentement un rythme normal. Il se leva avec reluctance, soupirant avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

L'eau de la douche le détendit peu à peu, un faible sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Ses émotions mitigées valsaient entre ravissement et découragement.

Il était peut-être clair qu'Harry était attiré par lui, mais le gryffondor n'était pas prêt à plus pour l'instant. Le blond craignait d'avoir été trop vite, d'avoir définitivement brisé les liens et la confiance qui s'étaient péniblement installés entre eux.

Harry avait été tellement attirant, gorgé de séduction inconsciente, totalement ouvert et confiant… L'intensité du moment lui avait coupé le souffle. Il lui avait été tout simplement impossible de résister.

Draco ne pouvait pourtant regretter son geste, et ce n'était qu'une douce amertume qui l'envahissait. La tentation était trop forte. Mais le visage froid et distant du brun s'était encré sur sa rétine et l'emplissait d'incertitude.

Le serpentard ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter à l'égard d'Harry. Il ne pourrait pas agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… Il ne savait même pas si le gryffondor était prêt à lui reparler.  
Il soupira en pensant qu'il lui était maintenant impossible d'aller à la fête prévue le soir même. Il regarda avec tristesse le paquet qu'il avait prévu d'offrir au brun, et sortit de sa chambre en secouant légèrement la tête.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle et avisa le gryffondor en pleine conversation avec ses amis. Il rejoignit la table des serpentards.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » lui demanda aussitôt Blaise, sans autre préambule.

« Pourquoi ? » Le blond se demanda s'il avait une expression particulière.

« Harry ne m'a pas dit bonjour, il a ignoré notre moitié de salle. Et il jette des coups d'œil anxieux vers la porte depuis quinze minutes. Donc… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit le brun avec malice.

« … Je te le dirai à la pause. » soupira Draco.

« Tu sais, tu me ferais presque peur » fit remarquer Blaise avec ironie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry s'affala en travers de son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller avec lassitude. Il avait deux heures de libres avant d'aller déjeuner, une centaine de minutes à ressasser, à se morfondre malgré lui.

Il était totalement perdu. Les évènements de la veille le déroutaient. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps; l'après-midi passé avec Draco avait été fantastique jusqu'à ce qu'ils… Le gryffondor retint un soupir. Il n'avait pas voulu ça.

Il était tellement facile d'oublier les sentiments du serpentard, et de simplement profiter de sa présence. Il aurait du savoir que c'était beaucoup demander de la part du blond. Il se montrait si insouciant lorsqu'il était avec lui…

Harry savait qu'il s'était trop attaché à Draco pour simplement mettre un terme à leur amitié. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cela avait été tellement étrange. Le brun avait du mal à croire à la réalité de la scène. Il avait… Il avait aimé. C'était une évidence qu'il ne pouvait nier. Mais le retour sur terre et la soudaine prise de conscience du fait que c'était Draco…

Il étouffa un grognement. Le blond était très attirant. Harry n'avait jamais prêté attention aux hommes auparavant, mais il s'était souvent surpris à observer le serpentard. Draco était remarquablement beau… Il était désirable.

Mais Draco l'aimait.

Le brun posa des yeux perdus sur le plafond de son dortoir, tout aussi vide de solutions que son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette attirance prendre le pas sur leur relation. Ils ne feraient qu'en souffrir.

Les sensations que le serpentard faisait naître en lui ne valaient pas la perte de leur amitié. Le gryffondor frémit et referma les yeux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Et ? » enquit Blaise, le regard scintillant.

« Et ? » Draco leva un sourcil.

« Mais ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »s'exclama le brun, exaspéré.

« … Et bien, je suis parti... » répondit le préfet, incertain.

Blaise le regarda en silence quelques secondes.

« Attends. » Il inspira profondément. « Tu l'as embrassé, il a répondu ; normal tu me diras, tu es irrésistible, et tu es… parti ? » reprit-il d'un air éberlué.

« Oui » Draco haussa les épaules.

« … Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? » se lamenta le brun, secouant la tête.

« Tu as oublié la partie où il a tiré une tête de trois pied de long, juste après que je l'ai embrassé » lui rappela le blond avec morgue.

« C'est normal, c'est un gryffondor » Blaise éluda ce passage d'un geste de la main. « Le plus important, c'est qu'il t'a répondu. Donc… Il est définitivement pris au piège » conclut le serpentard avec sadisme.

« Pris au piège ? Je ne crois pas non. On savait déjà qu'il n'était pas indifférent. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il veut passer à l'étape supérieure » renifla le blond.

« Non, ça veut dire que tu vas l'obliger à passer à l'étape supérieure » renchérit Blaise, souriant avec enthousiasme.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que… »

« Je ne te reconnais plus Draco » l'interrompit son ami. « Ça ne t'a jamais arrêté avant. C'est facile de jouer sur une attirance »

« Ce n'était pas pareil » soupira le blond. « Et généralement, je ne me faisais pas repousser comme ça je te signale »

« Si tu renonces maintenant, je ne pense pas que tu aies une deuxième chance avant longtemps » contrecarra Blaise.

« Je sais… Mais Harry ne veut pas de mon… affection » Draco ferma les yeux un court moment, soucieux.

Blaise l'observa sans dire un mot

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire » finit par admettre le blond.

« … Tu comptes aller à la fête ? » demanda son ami, curieux.

« Je ne pense pas. Je n'y suis pas le bienvenu à l'heure actuelle… »

« Dommage. Je te raconterai… Mais je pense quand même que tu devrais y aller. Tu devrais lui parler. »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? » objecta Draco. « Je vais attendre qu'il vienne de lui-même. Il n'est pas prêt à m'écouter pour l'instant »

« Tu as sans doute raison mais… Tu n'abandonnes pas hein ? J'ai quand même acheté des robes de cérémonie » maugréa Blaise; vaincu.

Le blond sourit, amusé. Il anticipait avec appréhension sa future confrontation avec Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Hermione, tu as vu Harry ? » s'exclama Ron, d'excellente humeur, en attrapant sa petite amie par la taille.

« Dans le dortoir » sourit-elle. « Tout est prêt ? » interrogea-t-elle, embrassant la salle commune en pleine effervescence d'un regard.

« Oui ! Ça va être fa-bu-leux ! » s'excita le roux. « Dobby a dit qu'il amènerait le gâteau vers onze heures. La fête a le temps de démarrer » Il se frotta presque les mains d'impatience.

« J'espère qu'Harry sera content… » Hermione se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité. « Il a l'air préoccupé depuis ce matin… »

« Ça va passer » répliqua Ron, confiant. « Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Malfoy » se renfrogna-t-il ensuite.

« Malfoy ? » La brune fronça les sourcils.

« Ils se sont entraînés hier, et Harry était bizarre quand il est rentré. Je parie que Malfoy a encore dit un sale truc. Je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance » expliqua le roux.

« Hm… J'espère que ça va aller quand même… Tu sais que Malfoy est censé venir ce soir... » lui rappela Hermione.

« Ne gâche pas ma joie s'il te plaît » renifla Ron.

La préfète cacha un rire derrière sa main.

« Tu devrais te préparer, Neville est parti chercher les serpentards il y a dix minutes » le prévint-elle.

« Génial » soupira-t-il. « Je vais voir avec Seamus pour la musique, il a du mal avec les trucs moldus que Dean, Circé et Laura ont ramené. Tu connais le sort hein ? » s'assura-t-il avec nervosité.

« Les disques, Ron, les disques. » Elle roula des yeux. « Et oui je connais le sort. Vas-y, je m'occupe d'Harry »

Ron acquiesça et s'éloigna après un rapide baiser.

Hermione dirigea son regard vers le dortoir des septièmes années, vaguement inquiète. Son meilleur ami lui avait paru presque angoissé en fin de journée. Elle doutait qu'un simple commentaire sarcastique de Malfoy en soit à l'origine.

Elle dépassa un gryffondor de cinquième année en jupe, et dissimula un sourire. Seamus et Dean avaient imposé que la fête soit moldue, pensant mettre les serpentards mal à l'aise. Ce qui était sûr c'est que Blaise et Draco ne seraient pas les seuls à être ridicules.

La gryffondor doutait même du fait qu'ils seraient déstabilisés, puisque apparemment Malfoy portait déjà des vêtements moldus. Et pas des jupes. Elle rit à nouveau en secouant la tête avec dérision.

Le point positif de cette idée, c'était que la musique serait plus variée. Les Weird Sisters commençaient vraiment à la lasser, et les autres groupes à la mode n'offraient pas beaucoup de diversité.

Elle grimpa les escaliers avec enjouement, et pénétra dans le dortoir à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Harry ? »

Un grognement lui répondit. Elle s'approcha du lit de son meilleur ami avec un soupir et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, mais ne répondit pas.

« Tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu te réveilles un peu, tous les gryffondors t'attendent en bas » le taquina-t-elle à la vue de ses yeux ensommeillés.

« Je sais » sourit-il légèrement.

« Tu peux m'en parler Harry » reprit-elle doucement. « J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec Malfoy ? »

Il détourna les yeux.

« En attendant, tu te lèves et tu vas prendre une douche. Tu arrêtes de ruminer, parce qu'on a préparé une fête géniale et que tu as le droit de t'amuser. Et tu arrêtes de te prendre la tête pour rien. Allez ! » Elle le tira par le bras sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, et l'entraîna vers la salle de bain.

« Mais 'Mione… »

« Je te poserai des affaires sur le meuble dans le coin. Et non je ne regarderai pas. » Elle roula des yeux et referma la porte sur lui, avant de scruter le contenu de son armoire avec attention.

Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle de bains vêtu d'un jean noir parfaitement ajusté et d'une chemise blanche très légère, elle se dit qu'elle avait bien choisi. Il était temps que son meilleur ami fréquente à nouveau quelqu'un, cela lui changerait les idées.

Ron surgit dans le dortoir au même moment, ravi de les trouver prêts à descendre.

« Harry, pitié, Zabini vient d'arriver et il est de mauvaise humeur. Il critique tout. Et tout le monde vous attend au passage, parce qu'il est 21H30 quand même… » annonça-t-il.

« On vient Ron » sourit Hermione, s'engageant ensuite dans les escaliers en traînant Harry derrière elle.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la salle commune décorée avec encore plus d'exubérance qu'à l'habitude, des éclats d'or scintillants traversant le plafond, et des fées de feu se poursuivant sans relâche.

« C'est la nouvelle invention de George » commença Hermione croisant son regard empli de curiosité, avant d'être interrompue par les voix de tous les gryffondors criant : « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Le brun rougit violemment, offrant un sourire un peu gêné à ses camarades enjoués. Plusieurs personnes s'approchèrent du trio, félicitant Harry personnellement, certains lui demandant déjà des danses à venir. Il se laissa gagner par la bonne humeur.

« 'Mione ? » l'interpella-t-il, une bieraubeurre à la main.

« Oui ? »

« Vous avez forcé tout le monde à s'habiller en moldu ? » demanda-il en observant les autres, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

« C'est le thème de la soirée » confirma Hermione. « Avoue que c'est drôle »

« Je ne peux pas dire le contraire » rit-il, voyant Seamus en débardeur féminin.

« On ne doit pas avoir le même sens de l'humour alors » maugréa une voix derrière lui, le faisant se retourner brusquement.

« Blaise ?! » Il le détailla de haut en bas avant d'éclater de rire face à son expression.

Le serpentard était habillé d'un jean bleu et d'un t-shirt blanc relativement large, et tirait toutes les deux secondes sur les pans de son pantalon avec agacement.

« Je te jure que je me vengerai ! » s'exclama-t-il, énervé par le rire d'Harry. Ces tenues étaient tellement étroites. Il était impossible d'être à l'aise.

« Désolé mais… » Le gryffondor se força au calme, reprenant ensuite avec des yeux pétillant : « Ça fait bizarre de te voir en moldu. » Il marqua une pause. « C'est normal que ce soit serré tu sais… » remarqua-t-il avec ironie.

« Je déteste ça ! » ronchonna Blaise. « C'est un traquenard. Neville m'a forcé. Et Draco s'est moqué de moi tout du long ! » Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Hm. Et Draco, où est-il ? » s'enquit alors Harry, un peu anxieux.

« … Il n'est pas venu. » déclara le serpentard, observant son vis-à-vis avec attention. « Dommage, je suis sûr qu'il aurait aimé te voir dans ces … habits » renifla-t-il avec dénigrement. « La seule chose qu'on peut accorder aux moldus, c'est que leurs vêtements sont plus attirants. Mais pas très confortables. Et à la limite de la décence hein. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes. »

« Comme si c'était mon genre » renifla le serpentard. « En passant, c'est affreusement coloré ici. »

« Comparé à votre salle commune, ce n'est pas dur » fit remarquer Harry.

« C'est bien ce que je dis, notre salle est décorée avec goût. Hé, comment tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ? » réalisa-t-il alors.

« Euh… » Le gryffondor haussa les épaules, évadant à la question grâce à Neville qui arrivait.

« Harry, Seamus veut lancer la musique, mais il paraît qu'il y a trop de choix. Il ne sait pas quoi mettre. Tu veux quoi ? » demanda le gryffondor.

« Trop de choix ? Mais j'y connais rien en musique sorcière » répondit le brun, perplexe.

« Justement, c'est de la musique moldue. Le thème de la fête tu sais ? Bref. Alors ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée » souffla Harry, gêné. « Je ne suis pas plus doué en musique moldue. »

« Vous passez de la musique moldue ? Dommage que Draco ne soit pas là » remarqua Blaise.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il connaisse » objecta Neville.

« Tu ne le connais pas » dénigra le serpentard. « Au fait, joyeux anniversaire Harry. » enchaîna-t-il.

« Euh, merci » répondit le gryffondor, un peu perdu. « Il y a un développement logique à ton discours ou… ? »

« Ne remets pas en question ma logique » cingla Blaise. « Je peux remettre une robe ? J'en peux plus de ces trucs ! » s'exclama-t-il en tirant sur son jean.

« Ça te va plutôt bien tu sais » glissa Ginny, s'installant à droite d'Harry. « Ça change » Elle le détailla ouvertement.

« Tu as de la chance que Ron ne soit pas là » souffla Harry à son oreille, amusé.

« Ce qu'il ignore ne peut pas lui faire de mal » répondit-elle de la même manière.

« Le problème de la musique est réglé, Hermione s'en occupe » reprit-elle à voix haute.

Un air des Weird Sisters s'éleva aussitôt sa phrase finie.

« Je croyais que c'était moldu ce soir ? » observa Blaise, essayant de s'habituer à ses vêtements.

« Hermione dit que c'est pour ne pas déstabiliser. C'est plus facile de lancer la fête avec des musiques que tout le monde connaît. Elle changera après » expliqua la rousse. « Tu danses Harry ? »

« La valse ? Moi ? » Il déglutit difficilement.

« Tu es le roi de la soirée. Évidemment que tu inaugures la danse. Personne va s'y mettre sinon » remarqua-t-elle.

« Ok… » soupira-t-il, vaincu.

« Cool. A plus tard » lança-t-elle à Blaise et Neville avec un clin d'œil, entraînant Harry au milieu de la salle.

« Y a du whisky ? » demanda le serpentard, dégoûté.

« Tiens. C'était pour Ginny, mais bon… » Neville lui tendit le deuxième verre qu'il avait en main, et les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers les canapés disposés le long des murs.

Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent peu de temps après.

« Harry danse vraiment comme un pied » remarqua Blaise entre deux gorgées.

Neville étouffa un rire.

« Parce que tu es mieux peut-être ? » renifla Ron.

« Je sais très bien danser la valse » rétorqua le serpentard. « Je compte bien le montrer à ta sœur chérie » le nargua-t-il ensuite.

« Je t'interdis d'y toucher ! » s'exclama le roux, alarmé.

« Ron… » soupira Hermione, blasée. « Ne recommence pas. »

« Mais.. »

« Non. Ginny est assez grande. Et c'est vrai qu'Harry est nul » ajouta-t-elle, navrée.

Effectivement, le brun n'était clairement pas dans son environnement, et essayait plus d'éviter les pieds de sa partenaire que de danser. Ginny ne s'en offusquait pas et semblait plutôt amusée.

« Pourquoi Mal-Draco n'est pas là ? » demanda Neville avec curiosité. « Ça m'a plutôt surpris qu'il ne nous accompagne pas. Et pourquoi il a une chambre à lui tout seul ? »

« Il s'est brouillé avec Harry » soupira Blaise. « Et il a une chambre parce qu'il est chanceux comme c'est pas permis. Enfin, j'en profite aussi alors c'est pas grave. »

« Tu es allé dans sa chambre ?! » s'écria Ron, fixant Neville.

« Il fallait que Blaise se change. Il a dit que Draco avait des vêtements moldus. On a juste eu besoin de changer la taille. » expliqua le gryffondor.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas juste qu'il ait droit à une chambre privée » remarqua pensivement Hermione.

« Peut-être, mais les contributions des Malfoy aident bien à l'entretien du château » ironisa Blaise.

« C'est du favoritisme » ronchonna Ron.

« Bla bla bla »fut le commentaire du serpentard.

Le roux lui lança un regard mauvais mais ne dit rien, apercevant Harry s'approchant.

« Blaise, va danser avec Ginny, j'en peux plus » supplia le brun, sitôt à leur hauteur.

« Soit, soit. C'est si gentiment demandé » accepta Blaise avec un sourire.

Il rejoignit la jeune fille sur la piste après un regard malicieux à Ron, dont le visage rougit d'énervement.

« Faux frère » lança le roux à son meilleur ami.

« J'assume » répliqua Harry, amusé, s'asseyant à la place laissée vacante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Draco ? » s'enquit Neville.

« Mais c'est pas vrai vous vous êtes donnés le mot ! » s'écria le brun, à la fois gêné et agacé.

« Désolé » s'excusa son camarade, surpris. « C'est juste que Blaise va être tout seul jusqu'à demain matin. »

« Il peut partir avant » Harry roula des yeux.

« Ben non justement, à partir de minuit et demi on ferme tout » répliqua le châtain.

« Neville ! » s'écria Ron. « On ne l'a pas encore annoncé ! »

Le gryffondor rougit subitement.

« Euh, oups ? »

« Vous bloquez les portes ? » demanda Harry, interloqué.

« C'est notre surprise. Enfin c'était. Aucun prof ne pourra rentrer, on fait la fête toute la nuit » Ron sourit avec bonheur. « Personne ne peut entrer de l'extérieur avant neuf heures demain. »

« On va se faire tuer ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Nan, on ira en cours. C'est juste qu'on ne pouvait pas stopper le sort avant. On a mis trop de temps à le mettre en place. Le must c'est que le sortilège fait croire aux profs que tout est calme à l'intérieur, à partir de minuit et demi. Les portraits ne pourront pas nous griller. On est tranquilles. » expliqua le roux.

« Bien joué » admit le brun, admiratif.

« Merci, mais l'idée est de Neville. » lui indiqua son meilleur ami.

« Bravo alors » Harry redirigea le compliment vers le châtain, qui sourit.

« Vous feriez bien de l'annoncer maintenant » remarqua Hermione. « Il est dix heures et demies. »

Les deux gryffondors s'exécutèrent, montant sur une table afin de réclamer l'attention. La nouvelle leur attira des cris de bonheur et des applaudissements de toute la salle, l'ambiance se faisant plus joyeuse à l'idée d'une nuit entière de liberté.

« Prêt à souffler tes bougies Harry ? » demanda Hermione, observant son petit ami du coin de l'œil.

« S'il le faut » sourit le brun.

« 18 ans. Tu es majeur dans le monde moldu » fit remarquer la brune.

« Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je passe le permis ? » rigola-t-il en réponse.

« Le quoi ? » interrogea Neville.

« C'est un peu comme le permis de transplaner » expliqua Hermione.

« Oh. Mais c'est pour quoi faire ? »

« Conduire une voiture » dit Harry.

« Faire quoi ? »

Hermione soupira et se mit en tête d'expliquer le fonctionnement d'une automobile et l'utilisation courante qu'en faisaient les moldus à leur camarade.

« C'est un peu compliqué » finit par admettre Neville. « Mais je crois que je comprends »

« Ouf. Bon, je vais chercher à boire » déclara la brune, se levant.

Blaise ne tarda pas à reprendre place à leurs côtés.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry, lui lançant un regard goguenard.

« Quoi ? » Le serpentard sentit ses joues chauffer.

« Ça fait une demi-heure que tu danses avec elle » observa le gryffondor.

« Et bien quoi, elle est charmante » répliqua Blaise.

« Je ne savais pas que l'intérêt de Ginny était réciproque » remarqua Neville.

« Intérêt ?! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Neville ! Il ne le savait pas ! Tu as gâché tout mon plaisir » maugréa Harry, mimant l'exaspération.

« Tu le savais ! Rah ! Dire que moi je t'aide avec… ! Euh. Enfin c'est ignoble ! » enchaîna le serpentard, outré.

« Tu quoi ?! » le reprit Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Rien, j'ai rien dit. J'ai dit quelque chose ? » Blaise lança un regard alarmé vers Neville, qui observait l'échange complètement perdu.

« Faîtes moi de la place » ordonna Hermione d'un ton impératif en s'asseyant entre Harry et Blaise, une bouteille à la main. Elle les regarda ensuite tour à tour. « J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

« Rien ! » s'empressa de répondre Blaise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'interrogea-t-il en pointant la bouteille qu'elle tenait.

« De la vodka. C'est moldu. »

« On a de la vodka ici ? » s'étonna Harry, distrait.

« Ron voulait que je m'occupe de la boisson. Il ne m'a pas dit quoi prendre » expliqua-t-elle d'un air espiègle. « J'aime bien éviter de cracher des flammes à chaque fois que je bois, le pur feu n'est vraiment pas pour moi » Elle fit une moue.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais boire 'Mione » la taquina son meilleur ami.

« Je suis jeune et en bonne santé » répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Plus sérieusement, je suis beaucoup sortie avec mes amis moldus l'été dernier, et je préfère l'alcool moldu. Je n'avais pas de comparaison avant. Et puis comme c'est le thème de la soirée… » Elle fit apparaître quatre petits verres d'un coup de baguette magique et les remplit, les passant à Blaise, Neville et Harry.

« A tes dix huit ans ! » trinqua-t-elle, avant de vider le verre, suivie des garçons.

« Hééé, c'est bon ce truc » s'exclama Blaise, jetant un coup d'œil étonné à la préfète.

« Surpris ? » ricana-t-elle.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, les lumières s'éteignant tout à coup, laissant seulement pour éclairer la pièce l'éclat des centaines de bougies disposées artistiquement sur les gâteaux qui venaient d'apparaître. La salle entière entonna un « Joyeux anniversaire » avec enthousiasme, tandis qu'Harry se faisait entraîner au centre sous les sifflets. Le gryffondor rit avec bonheur, se laissant gagner par l'atmosphère. Il souffla ses dix huit bougies, un tonnerre d'applaudissement ponctuant son geste.

Les bras d'Hermione et Ron sur ses épaules le remplirent de chaleur, et il accepta les compliments et les vœux qu'on lui présentait avec gratitude. Dobby apparut ensuite afin de distribuer les parts du dessert ; ce qu'il fit après avoir copieusement congratulé Harry.

« Wah il est trop bon ce gâteau ! » s'exclama Ron après la première bouchée. « T'as bien choisi » conclut-il avant de s'attaquer au reste.

Harry savoura sa part plus tranquillement, repensant à la première fois qu'il y avait goûté. Draco avait eu un sourire ravi.

« Ooh, je vais narguer Draco. Il adorerait ça » déclara Blaise.

Le gryffondor baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

« Maintenant que j'y pense… Ça ressemble curieusement à ce qu'il nous forçait toujours à manger quand on était plus petits » continua le serpentard, pensif.

« … C'est lui qui a choisi » soupira Harry, ne voyant aucune raison de garder le fait secret.

Hermione leva des yeux surpris vers lui, tout comme Neville et Dean. Blaise renifla fortement.

« Tu rigoles ? » s'exclama Ron, éberlué.

« Pourquoi il me dit jamais rien… » grogna le serpentard, ruminant.

« Tu viens de dire qu'il était excellent » fit remarquer Harry à son meilleur ami. « Et c'est vrai » renchérit-il en finissant son assiette.

« Ahem » les interrompit Hermione, « je sais qu'on t'a déjà donné nos cadeaux Harry, mais certains gryffondors en ont fait d'autres. Tu devrais aller les ouvrir »

« Le mien d'abord ! » s'écria Blaise.

Le gryffondor secoua la tête.

« Les autres commencent à danser, je ne vais pas tout couper maintenant. Je les ouvrirai à minuit » proposa-t-il.

« C'est dans trois quart d'heure » fit remarquer Neville.

« A minuit » affirma Harry. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis s'excusa auprès d'eux pour aller dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans le dortoir, il soupira lourdement, soudain beaucoup moins joyeux. Il aurait aimé que Draco soit là.

Il consulta la carte des maraudeurs, observant le nom du serpentard se déplacer dans sa chambre. Sa décision prise, il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila à travers la salle commune, profitant de la fête pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il se dirigea ensuite à grand pas vers la chambre du préfet.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide, ne pouvant se résoudre à dormir. Il soupira pour la énième fois d'affilée, éteignant la lumière. Son regard fut attiré par le halo argenté entourant la carafe d'eau sur sa table de chevet. Il effleura le verre du doigt, mettant l'onde sous son emprise et dessina lentement un dragon d'eau dans les airs. La tâche lui vida agréablement l'esprit.

Sa concentration fut soudain brisée par le bruit des pierres découvrant l'entrée de sa chambre. Le dragon miniature se posa doucement dans sa main.

« Draco ? » Le murmure lui coupa le souffle. Des boules de feu familières se répandirent dans la pièce.

Il s'assit brusquement, le petit dragon allant se poser sur son épaule. Harry se tenait face à lui, le regardant avec incertitude. Le gryffondor s'avança à droite du lit, se mettant à son niveau.

« Tu as créé un dragon » remarqua doucement le brun, évitant les yeux du serpentard.

Draco pencha la tête, confus.

« … Harry ? »

« Je suis désolé » le coupa le brun. Il s'assit lourdement sur le bord du lit, las. « Ça n'aurait pas du arriver. Je ne sais plus quoi faire et je… Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Moi non plus, mais je suis vraiment désolé, et je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié » Il releva la tête, soudain plus déterminé, et accusateur. « C'était dégueulasse de partir comme ça après, parce que je… » Il crispa les poings. « Tu aurais du venir à la fête. Je voulais que tu viennes. Ça ne va pas tout changer, non ? » Draco essaya de parler, mais le gryffondor enchaîna aussitôt. « Tu es juste en train de fuir, pas vrai ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais… S'il te plaît… Je ne sais même plus quoi dire, et je suis totalement ridicule là pas vrai ? » Il se mordit la lèvre, gêné.

Draco sourit faiblement.

« Je ne sais plus quoi penser non plus, et tu me laisses toujours avec ces milliers de questions dans la tête ! » reprit Harry, exaspéré tout à coup. « D'abord cette déclaration, et j'avais tellement de mal à y croire ; je veux dire c'était tellement … Insensé ! Ensuite tu rejoins l'Ordre, mais pas par opportunisme comme tout le monde l'aurait pensé et… Et puis le lien, c'est totalement incompréhensible aussi ! C'est carrément dément ! » Il expira profondément, secoué. « Et maintenant tu m'embrasses… Je ne peux pas… C'est trop pour moi » acheva-t-il, la tête baissée.

Il attendait une réplique cinglante, et il fut surpris par les bras qui l'enlacèrent. Il se crispa, mais ne tenta pas de se dégager ; l'étreinte était ferme.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends. Je ne veux pas perdre notre amitié non plus Harry… » Draco inspira avec calme, comme pour se donner du courage. « On fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé » déclara-t-il.

Le gryffondor soupira avec soulagement, ses bras venant entourer le blond à leur tour, fermant le cercle. Il frémit en sentant la peau chaude sous ses doigts.

« Merci… » Il sourit vaguement. « Tu sais, il y a quelques mois je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé comme ça »

« Moi non plus » rit légèrement Draco, ses iris vides inaccessibles au gryffondor.

« Tu es juste si … patient avec moi, et … compréhensif j'imagine. Je n'ai pas à faire attention à ce que je fais sans arrêt, et ça me fait beaucoup trop de bien. » Ses paroles étaient à moitié étouffées par l'épaule du serpentard.

« Harry… » Le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Je sais que toi tu dois en souffrir mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. Et ce n'est pas raisonnable mais rien que là, maintenant, je me sens…bien »

Draco scella ses paupières, le souffle court, mourant d'envie de se laisser aller. Il s'écarta finalement, ses yeux tombant dans ceux confus du gryffondor. Le brun lui sourit d'abord avec hésitation, puis plus franchement, soulagé, lorsqu'il sourit à son tour.

« Non pas que je ne sois pas content de ta visite, mais tu n'es pas censé être à une fête là ? » demanda finalement le blond.

« Si » Le brun passa une main gênée sur sa nuque. « Je dois ouvrir mes cadeaux dans cinq minutes » ajouta-t-il après avoir consulté sa montre.

« Tu peux commencer par le mien » répondit Draco, se retournant et tendant le bras vers la table de nuit de l'autre côté du lit. La lumière tamisée créa des reflets sur la peau pâle de son dos.

« J'espère que ça te sera utile… Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée, et puis j'ai pensé à ça. » Il lui remit le petit miroir que Sirius lui avait donné quelques années auparavant, et la voix d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge.

« Tu l'as trouvé où ? Je l'avais perdu… » souffla-t-il finalement.

« Un couloir. Je t'ai vu partir et j'ai pensé qu'il était à toi » mentit le serpentard. « Mais ce n'est pas mon cadeau » précisa-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête, lui retendant le petit miroir. Draco le regarda avec surprise.

« Tu peux le garder tu sais, il est à toi après tout » fit-il remarquer.

« Non, je préfère que tu l'aies. Il ne m'est plus d'une grande utilité de toute façon » refusa le brun.

Le serpentard replaça l'objet dans son coffret, et présenta ensuite son cadeau au gryffondor.

« Hm, donc, j'ai pensé qu'une version améliorée pourrait t'aider et… Voilà. »

Harry lui jeta un regard curieux et défit rapidement l'emballage. Il ouvrit l'écrin découvert avec hésitation. Deux petits cercles d'or brillant se détachaient sur le satin noir; le métal semblait presque en fusion, mais il était froid au toucher.

« Ils fonctionnent sur le même modèle que le miroir, mais de façon illimitée. Les possesseurs peuvent communiquer avec, peu importe la distance. Il suffit de les activer et de parler » expliqua Draco.

Harry acquiesça, touché.

« Merci. Je - j'imagine que c'est très rare. On dirait des bijoux » murmura-t-il, admiratif.

« Ce sont des bijoux. Il suffit de poser le cercle sur la peau, à portée de voix, et il s'incruste, un peu comme un tatouage. Ça s'enlève avec un sort » développa le serpentard. « Il faut juste que tu trouves le deuxième porteur, et tu pourras essayer. »

« Le deuxième ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais qu'on les partagerait, non ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe.

« Tu n'es pas obligé » Draco sourit. « Mais j'accepte volontiers. »

« On les place où ? » s'enquit le brun, se saisissant d'un des items.

« Donne, je vais lancer le sort. Tu peux défaire un bouton de la chemise ? » murmura difficilement le blond.

Harry s'exécuta.

« Ok, ici ça va ? » vérifia le serpentard, positionnant l'or un peu en dessous à droite de la clavicule du brun.

« Oui » agréa le gryffondor en un souffle.

Draco murmura un sortilège, et Harry sentit une vive et brève brûlure sur sa peau. Ses doigts effleurèrent le métal de nouveau froid.

Le serpentard réitéra l'opération, sur lui-même cette fois-ci, et le brun se pencha pour observer le résultat.

« Un éclair ? Ça a changé de forme ? »

« C'est censé représenter un peu l'autre possesseur du bijou » expliqua Draco, tendant un miroir au gryffondor.

Harry aperçut une plume sur sa propre clavicule.

« Merci énormément » Il gratifia Draco d'un grand sourire, appréciant le cadeau au-delà des mots.

« De rien » répondit le blond.

« Viens à la fête avec moi ? » demanda ensuite le gryffondor avec espoir.

« … Ok » accepta finalement le serpentard. « Laisse moi m'habiller »

« Il faut que ce soit en moldu, c'est le thème. » précisa Harry, se levant du lit, tout à coup débordant d'énergie.

« Je sais, j'ai aidé Blaise » répliqua le blond, se saisissant d'un jean et d'une chemise grise avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Harry consulta sa montre avec amusement, avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous le choc.

« Draco ! On a cinq minutes pour arriver là-bas ou on pourra plus rentrer ! » s'écria-t-il, alarmé.

Le serpentard surgit de la salle de bains, sa chemise à moitié attachée.

« Tu plaisantes ? Comment ça ? »

« C'est un sort pour pas que les profs nous gênent, dépêche ! » expliqua Harry, ayant déjà ouvert le passage.

« La prochaine fois je resterai couché » répliqua Draco, se hâtant à sa suite.

« On va jamais y arriver » s'inquiéta le brun, après un autre coup d'œil à sa montre. « Cours ! »

« QUOI ?! »

Mais Harry se ruait déjà dans le couloir, et le blond n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

« Je te…jure… si on arrive et que… c'est fermé, je te tue ! » articula péniblement le serpentard, achevant la montée d'un sixième escalier à toute allure.

Le gryffondor éclata de rire, appuyant d'une main sur un point de côté douloureux.

« On y est ..presque… C'est le dernier …couloir. Au premier arrivé ! » s'écria-il, accélérant encore.

Draco le suivit en riant, apercevant déjà la grosse dame. Le gryffondor cria le mot de passe, soulagé en voyant le tableau dévoiler l'entrée de la salle. Ils se ruèrent dans le passage, le souffle coupé par la course et le rire qui les secouait, s'arrêtant finalement, les jambes douloureuses.

« Minuit et 29 minutes ! » rit le gryffondor.

« Je rêve qu'aucun prof ne nous ait eu » dit le serpentard, souriant tout autant.

Un flash de lumière se dégagea soudain des murs, les surprenant.

« Minuit et demi » souffla Harry, calmé.

« Draco ! Mon sauveur ! » Le blond se retrouva les bras plein d'un Blaise apparemment traumatisé, sous les yeux écarquillés d'une cinquantaine de gryffondors. « Ils sont fous. Ils écoutent des trucs moldus. Et elle, elle boit plein de trucs bizarres et ça lui fait rien alors que je suis com-plè-te-ment mort ! » s'écria le brun en pointant Hermione du doigt. « Je veux rentrer chez nous » se lamenta-t-il. « En passant Harry, tu nous fais des cachotteries » ricana-t-il. « Et vous êtes vraiment bien essoufflés hm ? Et ta chemise Dra- hmph ! » Le blond stoppa sa tirade en plaquant une main sur la bouche de son ami, jetant un regard blasé à la ronde.

« Qui l'a laissé boire ? » soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il marqua une pause. « C'est affreusement coloré ici Harry » fit-il remarquer. Le brun éclata de rire.

« Blaise a dit exactement la même chose » expliqua-t-il au regard incompréhensif de Draco. « Ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir gêné. » ironisa-t-il, observant le serpentard d'un air amusé.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit une petite fiole qu'il força Blaise à boire.

« Beuh. C'est dégoûtant. » Le serpentard marqua une pause. « Oh…. Je suis mortifié. Merci Draco. Je vais me planquer dignement maintenant. » ajouta-t-il, l'esprit de nouveau lucide.

« Tu as toujours des potions contre-alcool sur toi Malfoy ? » renifla Hermione, qui s'était approchée, les autres gryffondors se tenant toujours à distance.

« Ça doit être la première chose que j'ai prise avant de venir. Tu ne connais pas Blaise » Il roula des yeux.

« Hé ! Merci bien » grinça son ami.

La brune ne put retenir un sourire.

« Vous êtes obligés de vous donner en spectacle ? » demanda Ron sèchement.

« Ron, s'il te plaît » tempéra Harry, dirigeant Draco vers le fond de la salle, une main dans son dos.

« Tu étais censé ouvrir tes cadeaux il y a une demi-heure, mais on ne te trouvait pas, et la carte non plus » se défendit le roux, boudant presque.

« Je suis désolé. Je peux le faire maintenant ?» s'excusa le brun, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

Blaise et Draco s'étaient écartés légèrement, et le blond se retenait à grand peine de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

« Mais raconte ! Il s'est passé quoi? »

« C'est pas le moment » siffla le blond. « Et tout le monde croit qu'on conspire » ajouta-t-il, notant les regards méfiants qui leur étaient adressés.

« Oh, c'est rien ça » Le brun balaya le sujet d'un revers de main. « Demain tu me dis tout »

« C'est ça. Va retrouver ta rouquine et fiche moi la paix »

« Mais elle danse. Et c'est moldu. » se lamenta Blaise.

Draco prit quelques instants pour actuellement écouter la musique.

« C'est de la pop. Pas mal, mais y a mieux. Avoue que ça change des valses et autres quand même. On peut danser seul au moins. »

« Mais je sais pas faire. Et je suis pas passionné de musique comme toi, j'y connais rien. Ooh, mais alors, tu vas danser ? »

« Je pense… Mais j'ai promis à Harry d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, alors je ne pourrai pas forcer sur la magie » réfléchit le blond. « Quoique… »

« Tu as QUOI ?! » cria Blaise, s'attirant le regard éberlué des gryffondors environnant.

Draco rougit, horriblement gêné.

« On touche le fond, et on creuse encore… » grogna-t-il, dégoûté. Il remarqua les yeux curieux d'Harry posés sur eux et soupira. « Viens Blaise, il ouvre ses cadeaux, tu devrais lui donner le tien » enjoignit-il à son ami.

« Et je vais enfin voir le tien, après tout ce temps ! » se réjouit le serpentard.

« … Je lui ai déjà donné » Le blond sourit avec sadisme.

Blaise le fixa quelques secondes, bouche bée, avant de se jeter sur Harry, bousculant Colin Creevey qui venait d'offrir un vif d'or au gryffondor.

« Avoue ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ça fait quatre jours qu'il ne veut pas me le dire ! J'en dors plus. Sérieusement. Alors ? » réclama-t-il.

« Mais de quoi tu… » commença Harry, éberlué.

« Le cadeau de Draco » le coupa le serpentard, sous les yeux désolés du dit Draco.

« Oh » Harry dévoila avec complaisance la plume sur sa peau, provoquant une exclamation admirative de Parvati, assise à côté.

« Les cercles de parole ? J'en reviens pas » murmura Blaise, regardant son ami serpentard, abasourdi. Le blond haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont si rares que ça ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Rares ? C'est les seuls au monde. Ils ont été fait spécialement pour lui, c'est un héritage de famille » souffla le serpentard, toujours sous le choc.

« Draco ? Il plaisante ? » s'enquit le brun, ne pouvant y croire.

« Ils sont à moi, j'en fais ce que je veux. Et puis tu les partages avec moi, donc ça ne change pas grand chose » soupira le blond.

« Mais je ne peux pas accepter ! » se récria le gryffondor.

« Je ne les donnerai à personne d'autre » objecta Draco, n'acceptant clairement aucune autre contradiction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione, revenant de la piste.

Harry lui expliqua brièvement.

« Oh. C'est une marque de grande confiance. Tu devrais être content Harry » conclut-elle, peu décontenancée. « Je vais m'occuper de la musique » Elle s'éloigna aussitôt.

Draco leva un sourcil perplexe.

« Elle a trop bu ? »

« On a fait un concours avec de la vodka. Le truc moldu trop bon. Elle a gagné » grommela Blaise.

Le volume sonore augmenta subitement de moitié, surprenant toute la salle, et rendant les conversations tout juste audibles.

« La fête commence pour de vrai, finalement » commenta Draco, se préparant tranquillement un cocktail à base de rhum.

« Oh, tu m'en fais un ? » s'exclama Blaise.

« Tu en fais déjà assez dans ton état normal. Et je n'ai plus qu'une potion. » le rabroua le blond, préparant un deuxième verre qu'il tendit à Harry, s'installant à ses côtés sur le canapé, dévisageant ouvertement son ami avec malice.

« Merci » Harry goûta la boisson prudemment « C'est super bon ! Dommage pour toi Blaise » nargua-t-il ensuite.

« … Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te fais un cadeau, mais voilà quand même, espèce d'ingrat. » ronchonna le serpentard.

Le gryffondor ricana et défit le paquet avec enthousiasme après avoir remercié Blaise. Deux boîtes de bois se trouvaient à l'intérieur, et lorsqu'il en ouvrit une, ses bras furent remplis de tissu.

« Tu es censé l'ouvrir debout » fit remarquer Draco.

« Tu pouvais le dire plus tôt » répliqua Harry, se dégageant de la robe. « Wow. C'est super… classe ? Euh… Tu es sûr que ça va m'aller ? » demanda le brun, tenant la robe de cérémonie à bout de bras.

« Évidemment ! Il faut bien que tu aies quelque chose d'un peu plus… approprié. Moldu c'est bien, mais sorcier c'est mieux. » fit remarquer Blaise avec suffisance.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est une autre robe ? » demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant la deuxième boîte.

« C'est un set de duel. Ouvre le plus tard, il y a plusieurs pièces, ce n'est pas pratique à ranger » lui conseilla Blaise.

« Un set de duel ?! Wah ! » s'exclama Neville, qui avait observé l'échange en silence. « Tu me montreras Harry ?»

Le brun acquiesça, se demandant à quoi cela ressemblerait. Il s'était toujours senti plus à l'aise en pantalon pour bouger.

« Merci Blaise » répéta-t-il une troisième fois.

Le serpentard sourit d'un air satisfait.

La musique changea soudain, prenant un rythme beaucoup plus entraînant et cadencé. Les sorciers sur la piste s'amusaient à improviser des chorégraphies délirantes, les sang mêlés prenant plaisir à retrouver les morceaux qu'ils connaissaient.

« C'est pas ce que tu aimes Dray ? » demanda Blaise.

« Si. C'est de la salsa » confirma le blond.

« Ben vas-y ! » le poussa le serpentard, exaspéré.

« Mais … » protesta Draco.

« Pas de mais. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ton machin de toute façon. Allez ! » Il le força à se lever. Draco voulut se rasseoir, mais Hermione arriva et prit d'autorité sa place.

« Tu sais danser autre chose que les danses traditionnelles Draco ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Il sait tout danser ! » s'écria Blaise. « Vas-y qu'on regarde ! » enchaîna-t-il, se prenant le regard meurtrier du blond.

« Dis le si je gêne ! »

« Tu gênes » répliquèrent en chœur Hermione, Neville, Harry, Blaise et Seamus, ayant tous envie de voir le serpentard sur la piste.

Draco les regarda, bouche bée, puis se détourna vivement, se dirigeant vers la piste sans un mot.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça » ricana Seamus.

« Il manque du pop corn » remarqua Dean.

« Vous risquez d'être surpris » rigola Blaise.

« Pourquoi ? Il sait vraiment danser ? De toute façon, il est tout seul au milieu d'une trentaine de gryffondors en folie, ça va obligatoirement être drôle. » répliqua Seamus.

« Au moins il va danser lui. Personne ne veut jamais » ronchonna Hermione.

« Draco ne sait pas que danser » Blaise secoua la tête d'un air moqueur. « Il danse la magie. »

« … Il quoi ? » demanda Harry, ayant une fois de plus l'impression de louper quelque chose.

« Il danse la magie. » Blaise fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais, sorciers, dons, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Non » répondit le gryffondor, perdu.

« Harry ! » Hermione secoua la tête avec désespoir.

« En tout cas, ça rend les choses plus intéressantes » remarqua Seamus, essayant d'apercevoir le serpentard sur la piste.

« Je ne comprends pas non plus » déclara Dean.

« C'est une habilité naturelle. Certains sorciers sont plus doués avec les charmes, d'autres les potions; les facultés magiques fonctionnent sur le même modèle. Il y en a qui ont des dons, et qui peuvent utiliser la magie d'une certaine manière. Beaucoup de sang purs font des tests pour détecter ces dons chez les enfants et pour les développer. Ça a souvent un rapport artistique » expliqua Neville.

« C'est assez injuste pour ceux qui n'ont pas de parents sorciers, parce que ces facultés ne sont jamais développées » soupira Hermione. « C'est une des différences importantes entre éducations sorcière et moldue. »

« Draco a reçu un entraînement spécial depuis tout petit » confirma Blaise.

« Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais vu faire ça avant ? » demanda Harry, curieux.

« Ben, on n'a jamais fait qu'un seul bal ici. Et il n'y avait que les Weird Sisters. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie d'étaler ce pouvoir… » détailla le serpentard. « Il peut influencer les gens avec cette magie… Généralement à serpentard, tout le monde se met à danser quand il commence, c'est impossible de résister. Il peut modifier les sensations et les émotions grâce au don, et beaucoup de monde n'apprécie pas… »

« Et tout le monde a une affinité particulière avec la magie ? » persista Harry, intéressé.

« Oui. Mais peu de gens la développent, donc ça se perd très vite. C'est plus instinctif qu'autre chose, on ne peut pas l'apprendre à notre âge; même si on conserve certaines facilités là où notre don est concerné » expliqua Neville. « Ma magie m'aide à comprendre les besoins des autres. J'y arrive mieux avec les plantes, parce qu'elles n'ont pas d'émotions qui interfèrent. C'est pour ça que je suis doué en herbologie »

« Et toi tu peux faire quoi Blaise ? » pressa Ginny.

« Je dessine. Je capture l'essence des modèles. C'est assez courant, tous les sorciers peintres ont ce don. » répondit le serpentard.

« Nos parents ne nous ont pas fait faire le test, ils trouvent ça désuet »grimaça la rousse.

« Je me demande ce qu'est le mien, pas toi 'Mione ? » rêvassa Harry.

« Si » soupira-t-elle. « Mais le test est compliqué et prend du temps d'après ce que je sais. Il faut faire beaucoup de choses et être suivi par un professeur. C'est trop tard maintenant » regretta-t-elle.

« Malfoy est en train de choisir les chansons » annonça Dean, ayant finalement déniché le serpentard blond du regard.

La musique augmenta en effet en intensité au début du morceau suivant, les lumières s'éteignant pour laisser place aux lueurs colorées des faisceaux dorés et rubis du plafond et des petites lampes parsemées ci et là dans la salle.

Draco se fraya un passage au milieu de la foule assemblée, déjà emporté par l'air de la chanson. Il avait programmé des titres qu'il connaissait pour commencer, laissant la suite se décider au hasard.

Il s'imprégna du rythme, un mouvement de hanche ou un léger pas accompagnant chaque note ; il se coupa du reste du monde, des frémissements imperceptibles et une énergie sans pareille l'envahissant.

_I love you_

_But I gotta stay true_

La cadence entraînante laissait place aux déhanchements et mouvements instinctifs d'une danse sans contrainte, et Draco remit tout contrôle à la musique, ses muscles se contractant agréablement, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

_My morals got me on my knees_

_I'm begging please stop playing games_

« … Il bouge bien ! » s'exclama Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, assimilant chaque mouvement avec avidité et envie.

« Ah, je l'avais dit » rigola Blaise, observant avec amusement un espace se former peu à peu autour de son meilleur ami.

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me_

Les danseurs sur la piste semblèrent tous tomber peu à peu sous l'emprise de la chanson, les plus timides se désinhibant progressivement.

« Vous voyez ? Les autres sont dans le même état d'esprit que lui maintenant » argumenta Blaise, son point prouvé.

« Mais pas nous » contrecarra Seamus.

« On est trop loin » Le serpentard haussa les épaules avec insouciance. « Va sur la piste pour voir » le défia-t-il.

« Très bien » L'irlandais se leva d'un air décidé. « Parvati, tu viens ? »

La jeune fille accepta avec enthousiasme. Les deux gryffondors mirent un point d'honneur à aller à l'encontre du rythme au début, mais furent rapidement submergés comme les autres.

« Suivant ? » proposa Blaise, satisfait.

« On a compris » renifla Hermione. « J'aimerais tellement savoir danser comme ça. Il sait ce qu'il fait, mais ça parait si naturel… » Elle soupira.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la danse Hermione » remarqua Neville.

« Je ne sais pas danser » regretta-t-elle. « Mais j'admire énormément »

« Dîtes » souffla tout à coup Harry, jusqu'ici silencieux. « C'est lui qui produit les étincelles ? »

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Dean fronça les sourcils.

« Les espèces de - de crépitements argentés ? Sur la piste il y en a un peu, mais c'est surtout autour de Draco.. » développa le brun, les yeux fixés sur les danseurs.

« Je ne vois rien » renifla Blaise.

« Moi non plus »

« Idem » conclut Neville.

« Mais je vous assure que… » protesta Harry.

« C'est ça » interrompit le serpentard. « Oh c'est la fin, je veux voir la prochaine chanson » s'enthousiasma-t-il ensuite, avant d'utiliser un accio sur une bouteille de vodka.

« Si tu es malade, je ne te ramasse pas » cingla Harry.

« T'inquiète » éluda Blaise. « C'est quoi cette musique ? » interrogea-t-il, le front plissé.

« Du vieux rock » répondit bien volontiers Hermione. « Oh il danse avec Lavande ! »

_One, two, three o'clock, four o'clock, rock,  
Five, six, seven o'clock, eight o'clock, rock,  
Nine, ten, eleven o'clock, twelve o'clock, rock,  
We're gonna rock around the clock tonight._

Draco faisait tourner la gryffondor à vive allure, enchaînant les pas avec un plaisir évident. La jeune fille se laissait mener en riant, sa jupe tourbillonnant avec elle; ayant totalement oublié que son partenaire était un serpentard. Ses joues rosissaient aux contacts parfois poussés qu'occasionnait la danse, mais elle suivait et imitait bien les gestes du blond.

« Wah, il en profite toujours à fond, c'est pas juste » maugréa Blaise, observant le dos de Lavande collé au torse de Draco, leurs bras croisés sur le devant se déliant soudain pour donner de l'élan à une figure.

« Je veux essayer ! » s'écria Ginny, excitée, avant de se diriger impatiemment vers la piste.

Lavande lui laissa sa place à contrecoeur, et Draco prit la main de la rousse, levant pour la première fois les yeux vers le groupe amassé sur le canapé. Il lança un sourire espiègle à Blaise avant de poursuivre la danse, peu déstabilisé.

« Je le hais, je le hais, je le haiiiiis » grinça le serpentard, s'enfonçant dans les coussins sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

« La chanson est presque finie de toute façon » le réconforta le gryffondor.

« Tu connais ? »

« C'est connu chez les moldus » admit le brun.

« Hey ! » les salua Ron, s'affalant entre Harry et Blaise, l'ai apparemment bien grisé. « Tout le monde s'éclate ! Pourquoi vous ne dansez pas ? »

Hermione lui fit des yeux ronds.

« Tu dansais Ron ?! » fit-elle, stupéfaite.

« Ben oui, je… » Il s'interrompit, plus calme tout à coup. « Je me suis mis à danser avec Laura quand j'ai traversé la piste » articula-t-il lentement. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? » se lamenta-t-il, confus. « J'étais ridicule, je ne sais pas danser »

Blaise et Harry ne purent répondre, secoués par un fou rire.

« Tu me fais danser Ron ? S'il te plaît ? » supplia presque sa petite amie, ignorant les autres.

« Oh non, 'Mione, pitié, épargne moi » souffla le roux, en pleine fausse déprime.

La préfète soupira avec déception, mais n'ajouta rien.

« C'est quoi cette musique bizarre ? » demanda tout à coup Blaise, fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est…C'est - Hermione, c'est du Michael Jackson ou je rêve ?! » s'exclama Harry.

« Je crois que si » répondit-elle reconnaissant le début.

« J'aurais tout vu » Le survivant secoua la tête de droite à gauche, un sourire aux lèvres. « Hé Blaise, tu sais ce que Draco a mis dans le cocktail ? J'en ai plus » demanda-t-il, dépité.

« Non. Je ne sais pas. Il connaît des recettes moldues, parce qu'il sort dans les, comment ça s'appelle… les caisses ? Non. Les boîtes ? Pour danser là. Les machins moldus ? » s'exclama-t-il, exaspéré à la vue des regards plein d'incompréhension des autres.

« Les boîtes de nuit ? » proposa Hermione, sceptique.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesça le serpentard, soulagé. « Il va danser dans ces « boîtes » depuis notre quatrième année je crois. L'été. Ça l'amuse. J'ai jamais compris. Pourquoi vous faîtes ces têtes là ? » Il leva les sourcils.

« Malfoy. En boîte de nuit. Moldue ? » articula la gryffondor, éberluée.

« Oui ? Hm, il y va tout seul, et personne n'est au courant, donc vous ne savez rien hein. Enfin j'imagine que son père ne pourrait plus rien dire maintenant mais bon… » Blaise reprit une gorgée de vodka.

« Mais il n'aime pas les moldus ! » s'écria Harry, remis de la surprise.

« J'ai pas dit le contraire. Il aime danser c'est tout. Il dit qu'on ne danse pas vraiment, et pas assez, dans le monde sorcier. Et un de ses profs de danse était d'origine moldue, alors il l'a emmené dans une « boîte », et depuis il y va assez souvent » expliqua le serpentard.

« On est dans la quatrième dimension » murmura le brun, se massant les tempes.

« Hé, Harry, regarde sur la piste, il a l'air de connaître. » souffla Hermione. Elle éclata soudain de rire. « Je- je rêve ! Haha, Malfoy, le ..hahaha ! Le moonwalk ! »

Dean et Harry ouvrirent grand les yeux à la vue, mais ne purent rien y redire ; Draco avait l'air de s'éclater à inventer une chorégraphie au fur et à mesure de la chanson, et le reste des danseurs le sifflait et se déhanchait en riant.

« Wow. C'est pour ça qu'il est musclé, je me disais aussi qu'on ne faisait vraiment pas de sport à Hogwarts » chuchota Harry.

« Oh, et comment tu sais qu'il est « musclé », hm ? » le nargua Blaise.

Le visage du gryffondor s'enflamma.

« On s'entraîne ensemble, abruti » grinça-t-il.

« Hé, pas la peine d'en venir aux injures » rigola le serpentard.

La chanson se termina, le petit groupe affalé sur le canapé discutant gaiement et n'y prêtant pas attention. Blaise poussa un glapissement de surprise en se voyant arracher sa bouteille.

« Hey !! » Draco le regarda de haut, les yeux espiègles, prenant une longue gorgée d'alcool. « C'est à moi je te signale ! » ronchonna son ami.

« Ça va, tu vas pas te faire un litre à toi tout seul » Le blond roula des yeux.

« Je ne rêvais pas » s'exclama Harry. « Il a plein d'éclats d'argent autour de lui » affirma-t-il à Blaise et Hermione, fixant un point à droite de Draco.

« Tu les vois ? » Le blond leva un sourcil étonné. « Ce sont les limites de la sphère d'influence de ma magie » indiqua-t-il à un Blaise curieux, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le gryffondor. « J'utilise la magie quand je danse »expliqua-t-il.

« Oui on sait » l'interrompit Ron.

« Et tu sors en boîte » ajouta Dean.

« En secret » continua Neville.

« Et tu préfères la musique et la danses moldues » conclut Harry.

Le serpentard se figea, bouche bée, avant de diriger des yeux incrédules vers Blaise, qui lui sourit en buvant encore à sa bouteille.

« Je vois que je n'ai rien à ajouter » grommela le blond, se renfrognant. Il jeta ensuite un regard curieux à Hermione, l'observant attentivement. « Tu sais danser Granger ? » demanda-t-il tout à coup, mais avec une certaine prudence.

La gryffondor rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Non » marmonna-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué.

« Tu as le même don que moi » annonça-t-il, convaincu. « Même empreinte magique » ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

Ron éclata de rire.

« La danse ? Hermione ? C'est une blague ? »

La brune lui lança un regard noir.

« Et alors ? Pourquoi pas ? J'aimerais bien » renifla-t-elle.

« Oh, sang mêlée, c'est vrai » se rappela Draco. Il haussa les épaules. « Dommage. Tu es la seule autre à avoir cette capacité avec moi. Enfin, parmi les gryffondors et les serpentards » précisa-t-il.

« C'est vrai ? » Elle le regarda avec espoir, et le blond se dit que la situation était surréaliste. Il hocha la tête, jetant un bref coup d'œil à Harry, qui semblait le fixer avec insistance.

Ses oreilles captèrent le début d'une nouvelle chanson, et il sourit en anticipant sa future demande.

« Tu m'accordes cette danse, Hermione ? » Il lui proposa galamment sa main, et elle s'en empara avec engouement, impatiente. Le serpentard observa avec satisfaction le visage de Ron s'embraser avant de prêter attention aux paroles de la gryffondor.

« Je n'y connais vraiment rien par contre » Elle se mordait la lèvre nerveusement.

« Laisse toi porter, suis les mouvements. Je fais le reste » Il sourit, amusé ; il était de trop bonne humeur pour se soucier du fait qu'il était entouré de gryffondors, vraiment.

« Mais c'est de la salsa » réalisa la brune. « Oh je ne vais pas y arriver ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et positionna les bras de la jeune fille correctement, entamant quelques pas et tapant aussitôt dans la magie à sa portée. Hermione fut submergée par le flot de sensations, et se laissa complètement entraîner. Elle sourit avec bonheur en réalisant que la magie l'entourant guidait ses pieds, rendant ses mouvements naturels.

Elle fixa Draco avec enthousiasme. « Merci » le gratifia-t-elle, touchée.

« De rien » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et les lança complètement dans la danse.

_Salsa, salsa  
ritmo que da vida  
que todos escuchan  
que el mundo quiere bailar,  
Salsa_

Concentrant la majorité de sa magie sur Hermione, Draco diminua son influence sur le reste de la piste, qui ralentit ses mouvements avec confusion, et ne tarda pas à s'écarter pour laisser place au couple improbable.

« Ooh, ça me rappelle quand il dansait avec Pansy… » soupira Blaise, observant le duo. « Elle prenait des cours avec lui aussi… »

« Hermione n'a jamais su danser, comment c'est possible ? » demanda Harry soufflé, observant sa meilleure amie virevolter avec aisance, collée à Draco.

« Draco contrôle ses pas. Si elle danse avec un autre, elle sera tout aussi perdue qu'avant » expliqua le serpentard. « J'avoue que ça marche très bien avec elle. Ça doit être parce qu'elle a le don » ajouta-t-il.

« C'est cool la musique moldue, c'est plus rapproché que les trucs sorciers » constata Seamus, qui était revenu à leurs côtés.

« Je HAIS ce serpent ! » explosa finalement Ron. « Il le fait rien que pour m'emmerder ! »

« Oh allez, Ron… » le calma Harry. « Hermione est heureuse. Et c'est toi qui ne voulais pas danser avec elle » rappela-t-il.

« Je sais » admit le roux, vaincu. « J'imagine que je suis jaloux, je ne pourrai jamais faire ça avec elle » avoua-t-il, reprenant du whisky pur feu.

Les garçons compatirent en silence. Harry déglutit et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il vit Draco retenir Hermione par la taille, celle-ci se cambrant, une jambe entourant la cuisse du blond en une figure finale.

« C'est..hm, sympa comme danse » toussota Dean.

Le moment fut très bref cependant, et les pieds des deux danseurs battirent bientôt l'air sur le rythme de la chanson suivante.

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

« Oh noooon. Ça n'en finit jamais ? Qui c'est qui choisit la musique ? » se plaignit Ron, les mains plaqués sur ses yeux, évitant la crise de jalousie.

« Hmm, je crois que c'est Circé et une de ses amies. Cinquième année. Elles sont d'origine moldue. » renseigna Neville.

« Circé, c'est celle avec la robe très très très courte ? » demanda Blaise, intéressé.

« Oui » renifla Dean, suspicieux.

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._

« C'est… osé » souffla Harry, s'étouffant dans son verre.

« Oooh, tu n'as rien vu là » rigola Blaise. « Mais bon, ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille séduire Gran-Hermione, alors on est tranquilles. Ça aurait été si drôle » Il reprit de la vodka avec un sourire béat.

Harry le scruta d'un air désapprobateur et confisqua sa bouteille.

« Nooon ! » Le serpentard essaya de récupérer son bien en se jetant sur le gryffondor, l'écrasant de tout son poids, la main tendue mais toujours hors de portée de sa cible.

« De l'aide, pitié ! » s'exclama le gryffondor, mort de rire, tentant de s'extraire vainement de sous le brun. « Oh regarde, ta possible victime de la soirée va aussi danser avec Draco ! » remarqua-t-il, espérant distraire l'attention de Blaise.

« Hu ? »

Le stratagème fonctionna, le serpentard tourna la tête vers la piste.

La danse d'Hermione et Draco touchant à son terme, Circé s'approchait du blond d'un air déterminé.

_You broke my heart  
'Cause I couldn't dance  
You didn't even want me around_

Le regard de Draco s'attarda quelques secondes sur Harry et Blaise, puis il s'excusa auprès d'Hermione qui rejoignit les fauteuils, peu contrariée.

_And now I'm back, to let you know  
I can really shake 'em down_

Il saisit fermement la main de la jeune gryffondor, l'attirant à lui d'un geste. Elle croisa ses mains derrière son cou, lui souriant d'un air aguicheur. Draco émit un bref rire amusé.

Le rythme s'enflamma d'un coup.

_Do you love me? (I can really move)  
Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)  
Ah do you love? (Do you love me)  
Now that I can dance (dance)  
_

« Voilà ! C'est ça que je voulais dire ! » s'exclama Blaise. « Vas-y Draco ! » cria-t-il vers la piste, les mains en porte voix.

Le blond tourna la tête vers le bruit, leur adressant un sourire en coin. Circé savait déjà danser apparemment.

Leurs bassins intimement collés se mouvaient sensuellement, frôlant l'érotisme. La jambe de la jeune fille était enroulée autour du blond, sa robe découvrant sa cuisse ; les mains du serpentard se glissaient au creux de ses reins ; la température de la piste toute entière semblait avoir augmenté. Tous les danseurs se rapprochaient, et osaient.

« Ooh, elle est foutue » rigola Blaise. Harry lui donna un coup de coude. « Ow! »

« Mais ils pensent aux premières années ?! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ça fait longtemps que les trois premières années sont parties se coucher » remarqua Hermione.

Ron soupira et l'attira sur ses genoux sans ajouter un mot. La gryffondor l'embrassa, ravie.

« Je ne savais pas que Circé était intéressée par Draco » remarqua Harry, les yeux fixés sur le couple.

Draco pencha la jeune fille en arrière, ses mains touchant presque le sol, avant de la relever d'un coup sec, provoquant un mouvement de bassin plus qu'équivoque.

« Tu devrais y aller Harry, je suis sûr que Draco t'apprendrait à danser » suggéra Blaise à voix basse, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Le brun déglutit, le visage rouge, et garda son attention résolument fixée sur la piste.

_Watch me now, oh (work, work)  
Ah, shake it up, shake it (work, work)  
Ah, shake 'em, shake 'em down (work, work)  
Ah, little bit of soul now (work)_

Circé rapprocha son visage de celui du serpentard, sur le point de l'embrasser ; Draco détourna la tête au dernier moment, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle parut déçue, mais se replongea dans la danse.

Le volume diminua finalement, et tous les danseurs s'écartèrent, souvent gênés, Draco ayant relâché son emprise sur la piste. Il rejoignit le canapé et prit place à côté d'Harry, constatant d'un air réjoui les gryffondors rougissant au centre de la salle.

« Les sorciers sont vraiment coincés en général » rigola-t-il.

« Pas toi visiblement » contredit Harry.

« Il faut bien relâcher la tension parfois » sourit Draco, les yeux pétillants.

« Sur la piste, ou après ? » demanda innocemment Blaise.

Dean étouffa un rire dans son verre.

« Les deux ? » proposa le préfet sur le même ton. Les deux serpentards s'esclaffèrent, hilares.

« Je suis traumatisé » murmura Ron dans le cou d'Hermione, observant le reste du groupe du coin de l'œil.

« Bon, Harry, Dean, on est les seuls à ne pas avoir dansé. C'est mal. Allez-y et je vous suis » déclara soudain Blaise.

« Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? » maugréa Harry.

« Je n'oserais jamais ! » se récria le serpentard. « Allez, c'est sorcier en plus là. Je connais au moins » incita-t-il.

« Je marche » accepta Dean. « Seamus aussi. » Il agrippa son meilleur ami, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Tout le groupe se leva, à l'exception d'Harry et Draco.

« Je suis fatigué » les informa le serpentard.

« Je danse comme un pied » rappela le gryffondor.

Les autres soupirèrent de concert, mais les laissèrent en paix.

« Tu me fais un cocktail ? » quémanda Harry aussitôt, levant des iris suppliants vers le blond.

Draco remarqua les cinq verres vides à côté du brun, et secoua la tête, amusé.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Évidemment !» Le gryffondor se leva pour aller chercher des bouteilles, hésitant un peu. « Hm, fait un peu chaud quand même » maugréa-t-il, pris d'un vertige. Cela passa très rapidement cependant, et il partit vers le buffet avec encore plus d'enthousiasme qu'avant, détachant distraitement deux boutons de sa chemise.

Le serpentard observa sa progression, vaguement inquiet, mais le brun n'avait pas l'air malade, donc il laissa passer.

Il prépara finalement deux verres avec l'alcool qu'Harry ramena, et ils retournèrent à la contemplation des autres en silence.

« Tu vas sortir avec Circé ? » demanda soudain le brun.

« Non » Draco marqua une pause. « Pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça » Le gryffondor haussa les épaules.

Le blond sourit et n'ajouta rien.

Une nouvelle chanson démarra, des sons de guitare et de batteries déchaînés résonnant bientôt dans l'air.

« Oh, regarde ça… » dit Draco, avec une expression intéressée. « Blaise a l'air d'aimer. Et c'est moldu »

_Load up on guns_  
_Bring your friends  
Its fun to lose  
And to pretend_

« J'aime bien aussi » avoua Harry.

« C'est vrai ?! » s'exclama le blond. « Viens ! » Il le tira par la main, le traînant sur la piste sans lui laisser le choix.

« Mais attends, je ne sais pas.. ! »

« Hé, j'adore ce truc ! C'est trop fort ! » l'interrompit Blaise, surgissant à leurs côtés en se laissant balancer sur la musique.

_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?_

« Ça, c'est du rock » lui apprit Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La voix du chanteur submergea alors tous les adolescents, et Blaise se mit presque à sauter comme un fou avec les cris des batteries.

_With the Lights out it's less dangerous  
Here we are now entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious_

Harry dansait avec, riant à gorge déployée à la vue du serpentard.

« J'adore ton don Draco ! » déclara-t-il, observant Blaise taper l'air du poing.

« Moi aussi » accorda le blond avec sadisme.

La fin de la chanson trouva tous les élèves complètement déchaînés. Même si Blaise se démarquait particulièrement.

« Encore ! » cria-t-il, déçu. « Pourquoi vous riez ? »demanda-t-il ensuite à Harry et Draco, qui se soutenaient mutuellement. « Tu danses Ginny ? » interpella-t-il la rouquine sans attendre de réponse. Elle accepta avec enthousiasme.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

Harry se retrouva avec Parvati, Draco avec Lavande. Le serpentard nota du coin de l'œil que le brun ne se débrouillait pas si mal, lorsqu'il ne se concentrait pas inutilement sur ses pas. Il suivait le rythme, même si ses gestes étaient improvisés… Le blond se jura d'avoir Harry pour au moins une danse dans la soirée.

_Laugh and sing,but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

Guidant Lavande d'une main experte, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards furtifs au gryffondor, qui riait avec désinvolture dans les bras de Parvati.

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

Ils restèrent sur la piste une bonne vingtaine de minutes ; puis le groupe se réappropria finalement son canapé, discutant, radieux, buvant avec insouciance.

« Pour des gryffondors, j'avoue que cette fête est plutôt réussie » déclara Blaise avec condescendance, couvant Ginny du regard.

« Et évidemment, votre présence y est pour quelque chose ? » demanda Harry, sarcastique.

« Évidemment ! » confirma le serpentard, trinquant avec Draco qui secouait la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Quelle modestie » soupira Harry.

« C'est dans ma nature » répliqua Blaise, avant de défier Hermione à la vodka.

Neville, Ron, Seamus, Ginny, Dean, Harry et Draco observèrent avec un intérêt grandissant le concours, les deux participants alignant les verres avec de plus en plus de difficultés et d'hilarité.

« On n'a pas fixé de date pour le prochain entraînement » remarqua Draco, enfoncé dans le canapé, le corps légèrement penché vers celui d'Harry.

« Samedi. Quinze heures ? » proposa le brun.

« Ok. On travaille quoi ? » accepta le serpentard.

Le gryffondor sembla réfléchir un instant ; son regard s'attarda sur Blaise qui venait de vaciller et de se rattraper de justesse, et Draco dut poser une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Hu ? Ah, oui, on devrait continuer avec l'eau. Tu n'es pas assez familier avec » reprit Harry, un peu déconcentré.

« Arrête de boire » Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. « Et j'y arrive très bien avec l'eau, je crée des dragons sans effort »

« Je ne demande qu'à voir » renifla le gryffondor.

« J'en avais un tout à l'heure » souligna Draco.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas vu le faire » s'entêta le brun.

« S'il n'y a que ça… » Le serpentard chercha des yeux une carafe d'eau, et l'attira à lui d'un accio. Il fit ensuite quelques tracés d'un doigt dans les airs, recréant l'animal avec application. Quelques minutes plus tard, le dragon vint se poser sur son épaule en baillant.

Harry l'observa avec minutie, l'admiration peinte sur son visage. Il attira le serpent d'eau dans ses mains, ce dernier l'envisageant avec méfiance.

Le moment fut brisé par Dean et Seamus qui notèrent tout à coup leur manège et s'approchèrent brusquement avec des cris de surprise.

Le dragon se réfugia aussitôt dans le cou de Draco, toisant les gryffondors avec hauteur.

« C'est fou comme il te ressemble » rigola Harry.

« Comment tu fais ça ? » s'enquit Dean. « Je ne connais pas ce sortilège ! »

Draco lança un appel à l'aide muet à son partenaire de duel, qui semblait toujours à mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité.

« C'est un vieil enchantement.. » finit-il par répondre avec réluctance. « Une magie un peu oubliée »

« Moi je peux faire ça » s'enthousiasma Harry, créant une nymphe de feu dans sa paume et occasionnant un sursaut de surprise chez ses camarades. Il referma son poing aussitôt. Le sortilège parut le dégriser un peu : il leva des yeux désolés vers Draco. Il n'était peut-être pas prudent de dévoiler leurs techniques d'entraînement à toute la salle commune.

Le dragon d'eau vint alors s'enrouler autour de la nuque du gryffondor en une brève caresse avant de disparaître. Harry dévisagea Draco avec incertitude. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

« J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! » reprocha Seamus, encore sous le choc.

« C'est trop cool ! Tu peux le refaire ? » s'enjoua Dean, remis de ses émotions.

« Hm, non, désolé » Le gryffondor leur offrit un sourire contrit.

« Oh, c'est pas drôle » se renfrogna Dean. Il rejoignit la piste, dépité, emmenant son meilleur ami avec lui.

« De retour sur terre ? » ironisa Draco, un sourire en coin.

Harry rougit.

« J'ai pas l'habitude de boire » se justifia-t-il. « Et je n'en suis pas encore au niveau de Blaise et Hermione » signala-t-il.

Les deux cités avaient glissé de leurs sièges jusqu'au sol et pouffaient dès qu'on leur adressait la parole. La jeune fille tentait de convaincre Ron de l'emmener danser.

Il était bientôt quatre heures du matin, et il restait plus d'une trentaine de gryffondors dans la salle.

« Ça fait du bien de se vider la tête » soupira Harry avec bonheur. « Ça faisait longtemps. On en avait tous besoin je crois »

Draco acquiesça.

Ginny choisit ce moment pour leur faire rejoindre les danseurs, ayant abandonné l'idée d'y traîner Blaise.

La magie du blond opéra rapidement et le reste de la salle les imita bientôt, passant du blues au funk et ainsi de suite. Harry se retrouva avec Dean pour une valse, et les deux garçons passèrent leur temps à se marcher sur les pieds en riant ; tandis que Blaise prouvait à Ginny qu'il maîtrisait cette technique à la perfection, même dans son état.

Les notes commencèrent à ralentir, et Draco délaissa sa propre cavalière lorsqu'il avisa Harry finalement seul sur la piste. Il se glissa derrière le gryffondor avant que celui-ci ne puisse retourner vers le sofa.

« Tu m'accordes la prochaine danse ? » demanda-t-il avec aplomb.

Le gryffondor se retourna vivement, surpris.

« Ok » Il haussa les épaules avec insouciance et un sourire. Draco se dit que c'était très certainement du à la bouteille que le brun tenait à la main, mais il était plutôt d'humeur à bénir qu'à blâmer l'alcool ingurgité par Harry.

Il disposa de la bouteille et saisit les mains du gryffondor avec satisfaction ; juste à temps pour le début du morceau suivant.

Le serpentard écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant les très célèbres mesures. Du swing ; il allait devoir concentrer beaucoup de magie sur le brun s'ils voulaient y arriver.

« Je suis cerné d'argent. Je suis si nul que ça ? » Harry étouffa un rire, mais s'interrompit rapidement, Draco l'entraînant alors dans une danse endiablée. Le gryffondor vit ses pieds bouger de leur propre accord, esquissant des pas qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

Le serpentard le fit tourner sans relâche, sa main rattrapant la sienne pour le projeter avec toujours plus d'entrain dans la danse, leurs jambes volant haut et se croisant. Le rythme respirait la joie de vivre, et demandait une énergie sans pareille. Il se surprit à rire au sifflet de Blaise, se laissant porter, appréciant les allées et venues, la fermeté de la poigne de Draco, la tension qui parcouraient leurs bras, la sueur qui le recouvrait peu à peu.

Les sons des trompettes et des trombones se mêlaient en une cadence infernale. Il n'en finissait plus de tourner.

« Je rêve… » souffla Ginny, dansant plus modérément dans les bras de Blaise, son attention figée sur les deux garçons plein de fougue.

Son cavalier n'ajouta rien. Ses yeux prenaient de plein fouet le sourire qui mangeait le visage de son meilleur ami ; le voyant si heureux, il se rendit finalement compte de la portée de ce que Draco ressentait.

La clarinette les fit tourbillonner quelques secondes avant de laisser place au final, le rythme et leurs pieds repartant de plus belle. Harry sentit les mains de Draco se glisser derrière sa taille avant d'être penché en arrière sur les derrières notes ; il se redressa en riant et s'écarta finalement, essoufflé.

Hermione et Ron observèrent l'échange, tout d'abord perplexes, puis dubitatifs.

« Harry est trop gentil » déplora le garçon.

« Il fait encore plus de mal à Malfoy… Il devrait s'en rendre compte » soupira la gryffondor.

Draco dévorait le brun des yeux.

« Merci » expira-t-il, reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

« C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, j'aurais dansé au moins une fois dans ma vie » retourna le gryffondor, lui adressant un sourire, puis se dirigeant vers le buffet. « Ça défoule, c'est génial ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas ! »

Le serpentard le suivit, profitant avec ravissement de l'insouciance causée par l'alcool chez Harry. Il en assumerait les conséquences plus tard.

Un bras vint s'avachir sur ses épaules.

« Tu es trop fort Draco » déclara Blaise avec conviction. « C'était la danse la moins rapprochée de la soirée, mais bon. Quand même. Bravo. Si, si. »

« Merci. Tu crois que je devrais recommencer ? » répondit le blond, narquois.

« C'est clair. Fais le craquer » Il hocha la tête avec détermination.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais que je lui ai dit qu'on oubliait… » commença-t-il.

« Et alors ? Ça veut dire que tu reconstruis par-dessus non ? » Blaise fronça les sourcils.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ? » ironisa Draco. « Lui pense qu'oublier, ça veut dire abandonner. Je ne sais pas si profiter de son état est très honnête » expliqua-t-il.

« Honnête ? Mais on est des serpentards » rétorqua Blaise sans comprendre.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut que ce soit subtil » renchérit le blond, un sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres.

« Huhu. Tu me raconteras hein ? » exigea le brun, les yeux pétillants.

Harry était coincé sur le canapé, comprimé entre Colin Creevey et Romilda Vane. Il souriait, un peu crispé, aux deux gryffondors qui se battaient pour son attention. Colin sembla soudain se jeter à l'eau, coupant la parole à Romilda d'un regard bien placé. Harry vit venir un moment extrêmement redouté, et chercha désespérément de l'aide.

« Je me doute que j'ai peu de chance comparé à Malfoy, mais… » commença le sixième année, interrompu aussitôt par le brun.

« Aucune ! » répondit-il précipitamment. Il réalisa ensuite ce qu'impliquait Colin et rougit. « Je veux dire, je ne suis pas intéressé » déclara-t-il, à grand renfort de mouvements de tête.

« Oh. Tant pis. J'aurais essayé » soupira le gryffondor, se levant finalement. Harry l'aperçut monter les escaliers de son dortoir.

« Pourquoi il me demande ça maintenant ? » se lamenta-t-il. « Ça fait des années que ça dure… » Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est parce que tu t'es rapproché de Malfoy » expliqua Romilda. « Il y en a qui pensent que tu tournes vers les hommes maintenant. Mais on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas » finit-elle, les yeux aguicheurs.

Harry lui sourit, se lançant dans une conversation avec la jolie gryffondor.

« La sale petite … ! » siffla Draco, observant de loin.

« Vodka ? » le coupa Blaise, lui tendant un verre qu'il prit avec énervement et descendit en une gorgée.

Les deux serpentards s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils près d'une fenêtre, passant plusieurs minutes en silence.

« Pourquoi il me fait ça ? » soupira le blond, le regard perdu au fond d'un autre verre. Parfois, il le haïssait vraiment.

« Vous êtes là ?! » Harry s'affala sans ménagement sur un troisième fauteuil. « Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenus là-bas ? J'ai du affronter Colin Creevey » Il frémit d'effroi.

Draco le fixa, trop surpris par son apparition pour répondre.

« Creevey te lèche les pieds depuis cinq ans. C'est pas nouveau » fit remarquer Blaise.

« Mais là c'était pire » grimaça le gryffondor.

Ils furent interrompus par Circé et deux de ses amies, qui passaient les saluer avant d'aller se coucher.

« C'était très sympa ! Il faudra que vous reveniez plus souvent dans la salle commune » proposa Circé aux serpentards, tout en fixant Draco. « J'aimerais beaucoup danser avec toi un autre jour, Draco » sourit-elle.

« Désolé, mais ça risque d'être difficile. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ? » Il leva un sourcil, et elle soupira avec déception.

Les trois jeunes filles s'éloignèrent, mais ils eurent le temps d'entendre leurs derniers mots.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Son cœur n'est pas à prendre » vint la réponse grincheuse.

« Moi je me contenterais bien du reste » rit la troisième.

Harry évita soigneusement les yeux de Draco, qui lui fixait le ciel derrière la fenêtre, horriblement gêné.

« Wah, vous êtes synchros » s'extasia Blaise, se prenant deux regards noirs de plein fouet et rigolant, son point prouvé. Il bailla ensuite faiblement. « Je suis fatigué »

Draco consulta sa montre.

« Il est bientôt cinq heures, c'est plutôt normal » constata-t-il. « On va être morts demain. Enfin, aujourd'hui. J'ai cours à neuf heures. »

« Hm. Je vais squatter votre dortoir » annonça son meilleur ami, grimpant les escaliers des gryffondors après un bref bonne nuit.

Harry s'excusa auprès de Draco et partit retrouver Hermione, Ron et Ginny; le roux portant sa petite amie endormie. Ginny se chargea de déposer la préfète dans sa chambre, utilisant un sort pour la faire léviter.

« Il faudrait arrêter la musique » fit remarquer Harry à Ron, qui se dirigeait aussi vers leur dortoir.

« Je connais pas le sort. Demande à Dean, Seamus ou Neville » indiqua le roux, avant de monter. « Bonne nuit »

Harry intercepta ses trois camarades sur le chemin du dortoir, mais ils ne purent le renseigner.

« C'est Hermione qui s'occupait du sort » bailla Seamus. « Laisse c'est pas grave. On n'entend pas dans les dortoirs avec des sorts de silence. Viens dormir »

« Ok. Je vous rejoins dans cinq minutes » concéda le gryffondor.

Harry observa les derniers élèves rejoindre leurs dortoirs, et réveilla une quatrième année recroquevillée sur un divan pour qu'elle regagne son lit également. Le volume de la musique diminua soudain de moitié, atteignant un niveau raisonnable, résonnant agréablement dans la salle vidée.

Draco s'avança vers lui, ayant délaissé son siège.

« Tu connais le sort pour la musique ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Seulement pour baisser ou augmenter le volume. On me l'a montré tout à l'heure » répondit le blond. « … Il reste du gâteau ? »

Le gryffondor le regarda avec incrédulité avant de cacher un sourire derrière sa main.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai faim aussi… » admit-il, se dirigeant vers une table à l'autre bout de la salle et servant deux assiettes.

Ils prirent place sur deux fauteuils devant la cheminée, savourant le chocolat sur leur palais en silence.

« Tu n'as pas l'air fatigué » remarqua Draco au bout d'un certain temps.

« Je ne dors pas beaucoup en général » Le brun haussa les épaules.

_These arms of mine  
They are lonely  
Lonely and feeling blue_

Le serpentard prêta une oreille distraite aux paroles de la chanson diffusée, ses pupilles inlassablement fixées sur Harry. Le gryffondor finit par remuer un peu sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Lève toi » requit Draco, quittant lui-même son fauteuil, sans y avoir réfléchi avant.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

_These arms of mine  
They are yearning  
Yearning from wanting you_

« Mais je… »

« Allez » le pressa le blond.

« Mais pourquoi ? » protesta Harry, s'exécutant malgré tout.

« Parce qu'on va danser »

« Quoi ?! Mais on n'est que tous les deux ; ça serait - étrange. »

« S'il te plait ? »

« Je.. »

Draco lui offrit sa main, attendant.

_And if you  
Would let them  
Hold you_

« D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux… »accepta finalement le brun, incertain. « Mais tu sais que je ne… »

« Je sais » l'interrompit le serpentard.

Le gryffondor glissa une main tremblant légèrement dans celle de Draco.

_Oh how grateful I will be_

C'était beaucoup plus sérieux que du swing, se dit Harry avec dérision, sentant les mains du serpentard se faufiler sur sa taille. Il referma ses propres bras sur les épaules du blond, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autre choix. Ses yeux baissés ne lui permettaient pas de voir le visage de Draco.

Le serpentard les fit tourner lentement, ses pas légers, sa magie s'infiltrant dans le corps du gryffondor et l'étourdissant quelque peu.

_These arms of mine  
They are burning  
Burning from wanting you_

Ils se mouvaient avec langueur, ils oscillaient indolemment sur le rythme caressant.

_These arms of mine  
They are wanting  
Wanting to hold you_

Harry avait du mal à respirer. Étroitement lié au serpentard, il se laissait mener, les sensations que le don de Draco transmettaient l'oppressant. Son cœur battait trop vite, ses paupières se fermaient ; il se sentait faible dans cette étreinte d'une sensualité écrasante. Un soupir vint mourir sur son cou. Il eut envie de pleurer et de rire, il ne savait plus.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop long. Ahem. Je ne voulais pas couper, parce que déjà je ne savais pas où le faire, et je n'ai pas envie d'augmenter encore le nombre total de chapitres.

Donnez moi votre avis

Mel

P.S: Ce n'est pas politiquement correct, mais on a écrit un OS avec Zoo voilà fort longtemps, et ça nous ferait plaisir que vous alliez le lire. Le lien est sur mon profil huhu.

* * *

**Liste des chansons.** Je sais que certaines ne sont pas encore sorties en 1998, mais tant pis, je me suis servie de celles qui convenaient. Dans l'ordre :

Mercy (Duffy)

Rock around the clock ( Bill Haley)

Billy jean (Michael Jackson)

Salsa ( Yuri Buenaventura )

Livin la vida loca (Ricky Martin)

Do you love me (The Contours)

Smells like teen spirit ( Nirvana) (sur demande de Zoomalfoy…Ah tu croyais pas que je le ferais hein ? Huhu)

Save the last dance for me (j'aime la version de Michael Buble)

Sing sing sing (Benny Goodman)

These arms of mine (Otis Redding)


	26. Des châteaux de cartes

**Honesty**

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de JKR....

Note: Je n'ai même pas d'excuse valable après tout ce temps d'attente, alors je vais vous laisser lire le chapitre sans plus de transition ! (Il y a toujours mon LJ, si vous voulez plus d'infos)

Merci à tout le monde pour vos fantastiques reviews ! Et merci à Fred et Bibia (Effectivement Harry ne sait plus du tout où il en est le pauvre… Faut pas lui en vouloir ^^ ), revieweurs anonymes !

* * *

**Résumé du chapitre le plus fan girl de la fiction (par Zoomalfoy of course): **

Ou comment nous faire bien déprimer en début de chapitre. Draco se morfond comme un Gryffondor dans sa chambre, repensant au baiser qu'il a échangé avec Harry (nous rappelons à notre aimable lectorat que ce n'est en aucun cas un signe !). Peu de temps après il explique la situation difficile à un Blaise toujours aussi vif d'esprit, Blaise qui est évidement consterné par l'attitude gryffondorienne de son meilleur ami. Le blond décide de ne pas se rendre à la petite fête des rouges et or pour une raison évidente, abandonnant son ami à leurs griffes acérées (le jour ou Ron aura quelque chose d'acéré on me prévient !).

La fête commence enfin! On découvre un Blaise peu à l'aise dans des habits moldus bien trop "serrés" à son goût, une Hermione pochtronne et de la musique moldue parce que c'est cool d'abord! Harry se décide enfin à aller chercher Draco et à le ramener par la peau du cul dans la salle commune "colorée" de sa maison. Mais avant les deux BG (beaux gosses pour les non smsisant) s'expliquent. Harry, désespéré (il n'arrive pas à accepter les sentiments qu'il a pour Draco, dur ! _Mel: Arrête d'induire les lecteurs en erreur Zoo -_-' _), propose à ce dernier d'oublier le baiser (qui n'est pas un signe donc). Draco, tout aussi désespéré, accepte.

Le préfet peut enfin offrir son cadeau tellement attendu, le suspense est insoutenable ! Il s'agit en fait de cercles de parole, sorte de bijoux permettant de taper la discute, qui s'incrustent dans la peau et qui marquent la personne du signe du deuxième propriétaire (SIGNEUHHHH Harry est marqué par une plume qui représente la forme animagus du blond (et même que Draco il a un éclair !!!) et même que c'est supra extra rare et que c'est supra extra précieux et que donc c'est un putain de cadeau!).

Bon après ils s'incrustent in extremis à la fête, blabla, on ouvre les cadeaux, blabla, la musique elle est cool, blabla, Blaise il est bourré, Hermione elle tient mieux la vodka que lui, blabla, et puis Draco il danse la magie, blabla.

Là on se lâche un peu! Draco il danse carrément trop bien, il est trop sex, même qu'il va en boite de nuit. (Et puis on a le droit à de la bonne musique :p fan girl va! _Mel : Huhu, j'avoue…_) Harry arrive à rendre Draco jaloux sans même le vouloir mais lui aussi il est jaloux de Circée truc d'abord ! (t'es grillé Harry (siigggnnneeeuhh)). Et enfin, alors que tout le monde est parti se coucher : ILS DANSENT ENSEMBLE!! mouahahahhahahahahahhahah !!!! (Okai, Cela rend Draco heureux et triste à la fois, okai Harry a envie de rire et pleurer mais on s'en fout ! ILS DANSENT!)

La suite au prochain épisode !

* * *

_I can tell that you're lonely  
But it seems now  
There's nothing you want me to do  
So I won't try to take the sadness  
From those eyes that I love  
Leave it open for someone else to_

_And when you smile those sad eyes  
Look sadder and sadder still_

_Trying to hold it together  
Keep my love as light as a feather  
Sad eyes baby it's been such a long time  
Keep my heart breaking in the dark  
Come and spend the night_

Sad eyes_, Bat for lashes_

* * *

Chapitre 25

[ Des châteaux de cartes ]

Harry ouvrit péniblement les paupières, la lumière du jour agressant ses pupilles. Deux yeux gris amusés et proches le fixèrent en retour. Le gryffondor recula de surprise, et, perdant l'équilibre, se retrouva par terre sur les fesses.

Il regarda avec hébétude le serpentard s'asseoir et bâiller, avant de finalement prêter attention à l'agitation environnante. Le lit de Ron était vide, et la porte ouverte du dortoir laissait entrer de redoutables cris en provenance de la salle commune.

Son regard dénicha Blaise avachi sur le lit de Neville, et Seamus qui lui secouait l'épaule sans succès.

« Tu devrais peut-être te relever… » La voix moqueuse interrompit ses pensées, et son attention se focalisa de nouveau sur Draco. Il se rendit effectivement compte qu'il était toujours sur le sol, et rosit d'embarras.

« Bonjour… » maugréa-t-il, gêné.

Le blond le contempla quelques secondes avant de lui tendre une main secourable, qu'Harry saisit, et de le hisser sur ses pieds.

« Bonjour » répondit-il ensuite, un sourire aux lèvres. « Bien dormi ? »

« Pas assez, mais oui » bâilla le gryffondor

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en bas ? » Draco fronça les sourcils, essayant de déchiffrer les cris poussés.

« On dirait McGonagall… Pourtant, les cours n'ont pas commencé… si ? » Le brun afficha une mine inquiète.

« _Tempus_ » Le sort du serpentard leur indiqua qu'il était près de dix heures. Ils déglutirent difficilement.

« Booon. Je crois qu'on devrait descendre…. Ou pas » proposa Harry, peu rassuré.

Draco hocha la tête, puis se leva du lit et fit un bref détour par la salle de bains avant de se poster à côté d'Harry, toute trace de fatigue envolée. Le gryffondor le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de s'inspecter lui-même dans un miroir et de hausser les épaules avec défaitisme.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, les autres garçons à leur suite.

Une masse de gryffondors terrifiés se terrait d'un côté de la salle commune, face à leur directrice de maison aux joues écarlates. Draco cligna des yeux.

« Je peux remonter ? » souffla-t-il.

« Tu rêves » répliqua Harry, attrapant son poignet et le traînant sur les dernières marches.

Minerva McGonagall les aperçut alors et les transperça de son regard sévère.

« Mr Potter… Je peux comprendre que vous organisiez une fête pour votre anniversaire… Mais pas que TOUS LES GRYFFONDORS SOIENT ABSENTS EN COURS LE LENDEMAIN ! »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ils pouvaient très bien aller en cours. Et ce n'est pas Harry qui a organisé la fête sans prévenir les professeurs… » intervint Draco avec flegmatisme.

La sorcière sembla soudain s'apercevoir de la présence anormale du serpentard.

« Mr Malfoy. Les serpentards ne sont pas admis dans cette salle » Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur.

« Je suis ici en tant que préfet en chef » répondit le blond. « Selon le règlement, les élèves n'ont pas besoin de prévenir les professeurs si les deux préfets en chef sont présents. Et nous l'étions » répondit le blond en indiquant Hermione d'un signe de tête.

McGonagall renifla fortement.

« Cela signifie aussi que vous devez en assumer les conséquences » répliqua-t-elle, à la grande horreur d'Hermione.

Draco ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Ça, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il se renfrogna.

« Si je peux me permettre, Professeur, ils ne sont pas responsables » tempéra Harry.

« Bien évidemment Mr Potter. Pour cette fois, je serai clémente. » Des soupirs de soulagement emplirent la salle. « Les elfes de maison ne s'occuperont plus du ménage pendant deux semaines. Vous devrez tout faire. » Personne n'osa protester.

« Sachez que je suis énormément déçue. Cent points ont été retirés à Gryffondor. Vous êtes tous attendus en cours. » Elle sortit à grands pas furieux.

Un instant de flottement suivit son passage, avant que tout Gryffondor ne se précipite vers les dortoirs en vitesse.

Draco posa sa main droite sur celle d'Harry, qui n'avait pas lâché son poignet. Le gryffondor sursauta et se retira aussitôt.

« Ça va ? » Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Oui oui. Je suis juste gêné. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard » avoua le brun, ébouriffant ses cheveux. « Merci de m'avoir défendu » sourit-il, lançant ensuite un regard noir à ses amis de gryffondor, qui lui tirèrent la langue.

« On n'allait pas lui dire que le sort était de nous ! » ronchonna Ron. « Et puis tu n'étais pas là pendant le premier quart d'heure. Elle était plutôt calme quand vous êtes arrivés. »

« Mais je croyais que vous aviez au moins prévenu les profs. Si Draco n'avait pas été là, on aurait été mal. C'est vrai ce truc des préfets ? » demanda Harry.

« Évidemment » Le serpentard fit une moue un peu vexée.

Un énorme bâillement venant des escaliers les interrompit.

« J'ai manqué quelque chose ? » interrogea péniblement une voix lourde de sommeil. Blaise se prit de plein fouet le regard noir de six gryffondors. Draco roula des yeux. « Ben quoi ? »

« Rien Blaise, rien. Active, on rentre » lui dit le blond, s'emparant d'une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat au passage.

« Mais y a le temps, on n'a pas cours avant 13 heures » protesta le serpentard.

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Ron.

« Enfoirés » maugréa Seamus.

Draco leva un sourcil amusé.

« Eux si » se moqua-t-il en désignant les gryffondors, mordant dans le moelleux avec délice.

« Oh. Bon ben à plus tard alors » Blaise leur fit un vague signe de la main en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la grosse dame, toujours à moitié endormi.

« On se voit en cours. Merci pour la soirée Harry » ajouta Draco, à l'embrasure de la porte.

« Merci d'être venu » sourit le brun.

Le portrait se referma. Les septièmes années se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis se ruèrent vers leur salle de bains.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco s'installa à la table des serpentards en revivant dans sa tête les évènements de la veille, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Son corps était toujours parcouru de frémissements invisibles ; il lui semblait encore sentir la chaleur d'Harry pressé contre lui, le poids de sa tête sur son épaule quelques secondes avant la fin de leur danse. Le regard et le rire gênés lorsqu'ils s'étaient écartés, et la brève pression de sa main sur la sienne avant qu'ils ne se séparent définitivement.

Les battements de cœur affolés, la gorge sèche et le corps en feu, Draco avait suivi le gryffondor vers le dortoir, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne s'arrête en hésitant devant son lit. Ils avaient agrandi celui-ci d'un sort, n'ayant pas d'autre solution. Lorsque Draco était revenu de la salle de bains, il avait trouvé le brun paisiblement endormi. Il s'était allongé à ses côtés, le souffle court, observant à loisir Harry. Ses yeux voilés, tentés, avaient indéfiniment dessiné les contours du gryffondor, s'arrêtant captivés, puis reprenant inexorablement leur avancée. Il avait brutalement détourné le regard, sentant sa raison s'échapper peu à peu sous l'emprise d'Harry. L'envie de goûter sa peau, de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, de se fondre dans son corps et de happer ses soupirs lui avait dilaté les pupilles.

Le sommeil l'avait finalement vaincu à son tour.

La situation était intenable. Il ne faisait qu'effleurer du bout des doigts, sans jamais prendre prise. Harry ne le voulait pas… La tension entre eux était pourtant omniprésente, parfois même écrasante.

L'attraction était là ; le gryffondor refusait simplement d'y céder.

C'était peut-être en partie dû à leur passé commun, à l'impossibilité de concevoir quelque chose entre eux. Mais Draco n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

Le serpentard sortit peu à peu de ses pensées, prenant conscience du silence peu commun qui l'entourait depuis quelques secondes. Il leva les yeux, découvrant avec incrédulité la raison de cet émoi.

Un hibou majestueux se dirigeait lentement vers lui, un hibou qu'il connaissait très bien. Ses yeux cherchèrent avec avidité un quelconque message, mais le volatile ne semblait rien transporter. L'oiseau poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à lui à la même allure, sous son regard appréhensif et fasciné. Il savait que tout hibou pourvu de mauvaises intentions ou de colis dangereux ne pourrait pénétrer les barrières du château, mais il n'en était pas moins inquiet.

Le Grand Duc de son père se suspendit à deux mètres de lui, puis il fonça sur son buste. Trop surpris, Draco n'eut le temps de rien faire. Deux coups de serres lacérèrent sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine.

Les professeurs se levaient précipitamment, et sa main s'était crispée sur sa baguette ; il était pourtant trop tard. L'oiseau planta un objet invisible en plein dans son cœur.

Sa respiration se coupa, et une goutte de sueur coula lentement sur sa tempe. Sa vision se brouilla. Il reprit cependant aussitôt ses sens : aucune douleur ne le traversait, et il ne sentait rien sur sa peau. Il allait baisser les yeux pour jauger les dégâts, quand un cri étouffé lui fit brusquement tourner la tête.

Harry s'était levé soudainement, les mains crispées sur la poitrine. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol. Snape, qui venait de capturer le hibou, se dirigea à grands pas vers le gryffondor, sous les yeux abasourdis de la grande salle. Draco le suivit avec quelques secondes de retard, ainsi que Blaise. Hermione et Ron soutenaient le brun du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, en vain.

Ce fut instinctif : le serpentard bouscula Snape et Dumbledore qui s'affairaient désormais auprès d'Harry, et posa sa main sur lui pour aspirer sa douleur. Le brun leva des yeux désespérés vers lui et ses lèvres murmurèrent son prénom faiblement. Draco se concentra longuement avant de finalement réaliser que leur lien ne fonctionnait pas. Les mains du gryffondor se refermèrent sur ses vêtements, l'attirant à ses côtés. Il se laissa faire, choqué par la perte du lien. Harry appuya son front sur sa clavicule droite, expirant plus doucement, mais toujours douloureusement, et le serpentard passa un bras rassurant sur ses épaules.

Son regard perdu croisa ceux perplexes de la grande salle, ceux alarmés des professeurs. Dumbledore formulait de longues incantations, dirigeant ses sorts vers le gryffondor, mais rien ne se produisait.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, sa vue était trouble et ses oreilles bourdonnaient sourdement. La douleur atroce qui l'avait parcouru atteignait à présent un niveau raisonnable. Son regard dériva sur la peau devant lui, s'arrêtant brusquement en captant un reflet de lumière. Il dirigea ses doigts vers l'endroit, et ceux-ci se refermèrent sur ce qui semblait être une longue tige de verre.

Draco baissa les yeux en sentant le mouvement, juste à temps pour voir le brun retirer doucement une aiguille longue d'une quinzaine de centimètres de son cœur. Harry se redressa soudain, ayant l'impression de retrouver l'air après une longue période en apnée.

« Harry ? » souffla Draco, les voix d'Hermione, Ron et Dumbledore lui faisant écho.

Le brun leur sourit avec confusion.

« Je vais bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé » dit-il à voix basse. Il reporta son attention sur l'objet au creux de sa paume, curieux. Il s'en saisit de l'autre main, mais l'échappa aussitôt, se coupant les doigts sur le verre.

Dumbledore le récupéra d'un sort, avant de charger Minerva McGonagall d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Professeur ? » l'interrogea Harry en se relevant, suivi de Draco, et en portant ses doigts tachés de rouge à sa bouche.

« Nous allons très vite l'étudier. Dès que tu seras soigné Harry » l'informa le directeur, l'observant de ses iris impénétrables.

Draco se saisit de la main blessée du brun, observant la coupure d'un air absent, avant de tenter de l'absorber. Les picotements caractéristiques des entailles se firent aussitôt sentir sur sa propre main. Il émit un bref rire incrédule en voyant son sang couler, puis sourit avec un soulagement incroyable.

« J'ai cru un moment que je ne pourrais plus… » souffla-t-il.

Harry le contempla, troublé, puis resserra légèrement l'emprise de sa main sur celle de Draco, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

« Encore ! » s'exclama avec exaspération la voix de l'infirmière, les faisant sursauter. Mme Pomfresh soupira, et se saisit de la main du serpentard pour le soigner. Elle nettoya ensuite le sang sur les deux concernés, avant d'évaluer leur forme physique, ne trouvant rien d'anormal et le signalant à Dumbledore.

Draco baissa les yeux sur le hibou de la famille Malfoy, mis en cage par Snape. Son cœur se serra brutalement en croisant les yeux bleus glaciers du volatile. Ils échangèrent un long regard, puis les iris de l'oiseau reprirent leur teinte ambrée habituelle.

Ils furent rapidement conduits dans le bureau du directeur, les professeurs se chargeant de calmer les autres élèves. Harry eut juste le temps de faire signe à ses amis de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Une fois assis, le professeur Snape entreprit l'examen de la poitrine de Draco, scrutant le point d'impact et lançant plusieurs sorts ; il finit par froncer les sourcils.

« Trois sorts ont été portés » annonça-t-il.

« Trois sorts sont toujours présents sur l'aiguille » confirma Dumbledore.

« Le dernier m'est inconnu » déclara Snape.

Le directeur prit un air préoccupé, et admit qu'il ne le connaissait pas non plus.

« Quels sont les deux autres ? » demanda Draco, impatient.

« Dissimulation, et suppression de matière » grogna le maître des Potions.

« Le second a permis à l'aiguille de te transpercer sans te blesser, seules les propriétés magiques se sont appliquées. Le premier a caché ta présence magique » expliqua Dumbledore.

« C'est vrai, je ne sentais plus sa magie » confirma Harry. « C'était déstabilisant… J'ai cru un moment que tu étais mort » continua-t-il à voix basse.

« Sans doute parce que votre lien entraîne une forte conscience de vos magies respectives » accorda le directeur, semblant pensif.

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, avant que Draco ne cède finalement.

« Pourquoi mon père ferait-il cela ? » exigea-t-il presque, masquant sa confusion derrière un ton plein d'assurance.

« Sans aucun doute à la demande de Voldemort. Forcé ou non » répondit franchement Dumbledore.

« Il a tout vu. Mon père » précisa Draco, devant les regards incompréhensifs des trois autres. « Par les yeux de Lux. Le Grand Duc »

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Snape.

Le blond hocha la tête. Le professeur inspecta alors plus attentivement le hibou avant de dénicher un petit objet de métal carré sous l'une de ses aigrettes. Ils détruisirent l'artefact après l'avoir étudié, et avoir confirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un objet d'espionnage.

« Il semblerait que ce hibou ait pu rentrer dans l'école, car son but n'était pas de causer du mal » ajouta ensuite Dumbledore. « Lucius Malfoy savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquence à ses sorts »

« Mais alors, pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Cette mise en scène a révélé votre lien à tout le monde, y compris à Mr Malfoy, et à Voldemort. Nous ignorons pourquoi cela a eu un tel effet sur toi Harry. Nos recherches sur votre connexion ne donnent rien… Ce qui est d'ailleurs suspect » répondit le directeur.

Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils furent bientôt congédiés par Dumbledore, qui se lança avec Snape dans la recherche d'hypothèses plausibles.

Le serpentard se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, se rendant compte que l'oiseau avait foncé sur lui avec un but avoué. Il était sûr de ses actions. Lucius était donc déjà au courant pour le lien. Ses doutes se trouvaient confirmés. Harry avait simplement révélé qu'il était le bénéficiaire de la connexion.

Les sorts lancés grâce à l'aiguille n'auraient eu aucun effet sur une autre personne. Cacher une empreinte magique pouvait être avantageux pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais ici cela n'avait eu aucun intérêt. Le troisième sort, qui leur restait inconnu, était certainement le déclencheur de ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Le charme de dissimulation était peut-être utile en combinaison avec ce sort mystérieux.

Le gryffondor sembla parvenir aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

« Ton père savait déjà que tu étais un protecteur, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-il de manière rhétorique.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Personne n'a rien dit à Voldemort jusqu'à présent à notre sujet. Snape devait prétendre ne rien savoir. Cela ne peut pas venir d'un espion non plus : Voldemort ne savait pas que tu étais le récepteur du lien » développa-t-il.

« Donc ce stratagème visait à découvrir qui partageait ton pouvoir ? » poursuivit Harry.

« Je pense oui. Ou à savoir si je le partageais tout simplement. Snape et Dumbledore n'ont rien pu trouver sur notre lien, mais d'après les quelques souvenirs des légendes, cette capacité de bouclier semble être inhérente aux individus. Je ne sais pas réellement comment je t'en ai fait bénéficier » répondit le serpentard.

Le blond se préoccupa finalement de l'état de ses vêtements déchirés, et répara le tissu d'un sort. Des traces y subsistèrent, et il soupira. Il ne connaissait pas de charmes de couture.

« Pourquoi planter l'aiguille dans le cœur ? » interrogea à nouveau le gryffondor. « Un autre endroit aurait été plus facile à atteindre. Sans affecter l'efficacité des sorts »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'était important pour le troisième sort » supposa le blond.

Le brun acquiesça pensivement. Ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun leur classe. Draco relata les évènements à Blaise, s'efforçant d'oublier l'implication de son père dans cette histoire.

Harry s'assit entre Hermione et Ron pour leur cours de métamorphose, sans prêter attention aux chuchotements multiples qui encadrèrent son arrivée. Ses amis s'enquirent aussitôt de la situation, qu'il leur détailla du mieux qu'il put..

« J'ai fait le plus de recherches possibles, mais je ne trouve vraiment rien » se désola Hermione, inquiète pour son meilleur ami.

« L'Ordre fait tout son possible pour nous. Ne t'en fais pas » l'apaisa le brun, cachant ses soucis sous ses paupières baissées.

Leurs préoccupations furent mises de côté par le professeur McGonagall qui débuta sa leçon, imperturbable.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le gryffondor ne put quitter ses idées noires de la journée. Sa cicatrice commença à l'élancer en milieu d'après-midi, la douleur se faisant chaque minute plus forte. Il fut forcé de s'arrêter à l'infirmerie à l'heure du dîner, afin de demander une potion à Pomfresh. Le fameux éclair s'était ouvert, et un mince filet de sang dévalait son front.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt après avoir franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, tentant de faire abstraction des chuchotements l'environnant, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la table professorale. Dumbledore observa son avancée d'un air soucieux, ses longs doigts s'entrecroisant comme par automatisme.

Harry se posta finalement devant le directeur, soufflant tout bas :

« Il est furieux. »

Dumbledore opina de manière presque imperceptible, et un morceau de parchemin se matérialisa dans la main du gryffondor. Celui-ci se détourna ensuite rapidement, son regard cherchant et trouvant Draco à la table des serpentards. Le blond l'observait avec inquiétude. Harry déglutit difficilement et lui fit un bref signe de tête, indiquant la sortie. Draco acquiesça.

Le brun rejoignit ensuite sa table, les conversations de la salle bourdonnant désagréablement à ses oreilles.

« Ça va Harry ? » s'enquit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui… J'ai prévenu Dumbledore, c'est tout. » Il haussa les épaules.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda alors Ron, les sourcils froncés d'une toute autre manière.

« Pardon ? » Harry leva vers lui des yeux confus.

« Avec Malfoy. »

« Oh. Et bien, je dois lui parler. On se rejoint sur la terrasse après le dîner » expliqua-t-il avec désinvolture.

« Tout ça dans un mouvement de tête ?! » s'écria le roux, stupéfait.

« Euh… Je suppose. » murmura le brun, mal-à-l'aise.

« C'est définitivement bizarre » maugréa sombrement son meilleur ami.

« Ron, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça » rétorqua le brun, agacé.

Le roux leva des sourcils surpris, mais n'ajouta rien. Il sembla jauger son ami du regard, puis soupira en secouant vaguement la tête. Ils finirent leur repas en silence.

Harry fut soulagé d'échapper à ses amis lorsqu'il se leva finalement, et il entreprit la montée des escaliers en courant presque. Il déboucha sur la terrasse déserte et s'arrêta brusquement, le souffle court. Il s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde de pierre, se débarrassant au passage de sa robe encombrante, appréciant les rayons du soleil déclinant sur sa peau. Son regard s'attarda sur les élèves au bord du lac, en contrebas, avant de se perdre dans l'horizon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se retourna, prenant appui sur la rambarde, et accueillit Draco d'un demi-sourire.

« Rien de spécial j'imagine, depuis ce midi… » Il haussa les épaules.

Le serpentard plissa les yeux, et Harry sentit son estomac se tordre. Le blond vint s'installer à ses côtés, ses pupilles absorbant le paysage en une seconde, avant d'être voilées par ses paupières. Il parut fatigué au gryffondor.

« Voldemort est fou de rage » déclara finalement Harry.

« Et à part ça, rien de nouveau ? » renifla Draco, un sourire en coin.

« Il est souvent en colère… Mais cette fois, ça a atteint un sommet. Il était très… contrarié, je crois… » développa le brun.

« Tu penses que ça a rapport avec l'aiguille ? » questionna rhétoriquement le serpentard.

« C'est une drôle de coïncidence, non ? » retourna le gryffondor.

Draco ne répondit pas pendant de longues minutes. Le soleil de ce début de soirée l'illuminait complètement et Harry se surprit à penser qu'il était dommage que ses traits soient si las.

Le serpentard reprit finalement la parole ; son air sérieux fit frissonner le brun.

« Pour l'instant, nous savons que j'ai la capacité de protéger quelqu'un, et que je t'ai choisi. Le processus semble irréversible… »

« Et ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… ? » l'interrompit Harry, confus.

« Mon père semblait savoir que j'avais cette capacité. Ça renforce l'hypothèse que Snape a émise, à savoir que ce pouvoir m'est inhérent… » reprit Draco, imperturbable.

« Mais je sais » tiqua le brun.

« Et ça fait plus d'un an que des rumeurs courent selon lesquelles Voldemort me voulait soi-disant dans ses rangs… » continua le blond, impassible.

« On a déjà pensé que ça pouvait être lié Draco.. » soupira tristement le gryffondor.

« Mon père, mangemort de premier ordre, révèle que je t'ai prêté serment, et que je partage donc un pouvoir qu'il _savait_ que je possédais » grinça le serpentard. « Et Voldemort est furieux lorsqu'il l'apprend… Je parierais que le serment est irréversible, que Voldemort voulait que je lui prête, et que mon père devait faire en sorte que ce soit le cas. Sauf qu'il est trop tard. » Sa voix était gorgée de rancune.

« Draco… » Le brun posa une main hésitante sur son épaule, ne sachant que dire.

« Non seulement mon père était au courant pour le bouclier, mais il l'avait dit à Voldemort. Imagine ce qu'il serait arrivé si j'avais effectivement "protégé" Voldemort ! … En se servant de moi dans ses rituels, il aurait pu devenir immortel… » expliqua Draco, les yeux dans le vide.

« Mais ce n'est pas arrivé » objecta fermement le gryffondor.

Le blond parut se réveiller soudain, et fixa des yeux plus concentrés sur son vis-à-vis.

« Je pourrais choisir de mourir à ta place, Harry. J'aurais pu le faire pour Voldemort » affirma-t-il, définitif.

« Tu ne l'aurais jamais choisi » protesta faiblement le brun.

« Je n'en sais rien… Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi la manière dont je t'ai fait don du lien… Mais je sais _pourquoi _je t'ai choisi » Il évita les yeux du gryffondor, s'accoudant à la rambarde. « Si ça n'était pas arrivé… Si je n'avais pas eu de raison supplémentaire de vous rejoindre… J'aurais certainement fait le nécessaire pour que ma famille soit privilégiée par Voldemort »

Harry respira profondément avant de pouvoir répondre.

« Je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à ta place… Mais, je… Tu aurais vraiment pu partager le lien avec lui ? Je veux dire… C'est… » Il s'interrompit, à court de mots.

« … Je pense qu'avec certains rituels, il aurait pu forcer le don. La magie noire aide à bien des choses après tout » Il pencha sa tête en arrière, dévisageant les premières étoiles. « Ça ne se serait pas passé comme avec toi, ça c'est sûr » chuchota-t-il.

« Il pourrait encore utiliser ces rituels ? » demanda Harry, effrayé.

Draco ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Je n'en sais rien… Mais quelque chose me dit que non. Voldemort n'aurait pas été si furieux sinon… Et puis, j'ai l'impression que c'est impossible… Je crois… Je crois que j'en mourrais… Je mourrais avant qu'il puisse se servir de ce lien » Ses yeux retournèrent pensivement scruter les étoiles.

Le silence persistant le sortit finalement de sa contemplation passive. Il tourna son regard vers le gryffondor. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

« Tes yeux brillent autant qu'elles » murmura-t-il, désignant le ciel et ses étoiles d'un vague geste du bras.

Harry cligna rapidement les dits incriminés, esquissant à son tour un sourire, gêné celui-ci.

« Tu ne laisses jamais couler tes larmes » remarqua le serpentard à voix basse.

« A quoi ça servirait ? » répondit amèrement le brun.

« A rien je suppose » admit Draco. « Je peux ? » interrogea-t-il en sortant une cigarette.

Harry acquiesça.

« Tu ne vas pas me le demander à chaque fois » fit-il remarquer.

« Si. Pourquoi ? » répondit distraitement le blond.

Le gryffondor éluda la question. Il s'accouda à son tour au balcon, observant le ciel rougissant.

« Il va falloir en parler à Dumbledore » reprit-il finalement.

« Je sais. Même s'il a certainement déjà tout compris » accorda le serpentard, regardant s'envoler les minces volutes de fumée.

« Comme d'habitude… » Le brun posa son menton dans sa main. « Sans doute pour ça qu'on doit le retrouver demain à dix-huit heures. »

« C'est gentil de m'informer » fit signaler Draco.

« Ça m'était sorti de l'esprit » avoua le gryffondor, embarrassé. « … Tous ces murmures sur mon passage… Notre passage ? » Le serpentard acquiesça. « Ça me rend dingue.. » soupira Harry. « Je déteste ça. Je devrais être habitué pourtant » rit-il douloureusement. « Mais ils en parlent comme de… Je ne sais pas… Du dernier sujet à la mode… Ça m'écoeure. C'est comme s'ils riaient de ce qui nous arrive. J'ai beau me dire qu'ils ne pensent pas à mal… Je ne peux jamais oublier, même pas une seconde »

Le blond écrasa sa cigarette, tournant la tête vers le gryffondor.

« Moi, ils m'énervent. J'ai envie de leur crier que ça ne les regarde pas, et de leur balancer un maléfice d'impotence. Ou d'écorchement. Il y en a d'autres, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles les connaître » annonça-t-il, un rictus ornant son visage.

Harry le dévisagea avec ahurissement avant d'éclater de rire.

« Non, je ne préfère pas les connaître » admit-il une fois calmé. « Je serais trop tenté de les utiliser »

« Voilà que ma présence te corrompt ! Cours rejoindre tes comparses gryffondors avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » s'exclama Draco, une main posée dramatiquement sur le cœur.

« Jamais ! Peu importe le danger de votre compagnie, je ne vous laisserai à aucun prix ! » répliqua le brun avec véhémence, jouant le jeu et cachant son rire.

« Vous êtes brave, mais la folie vous embrouille. Sans doute votre cœur ne peut risquer la noirceur » continua le serpentard, amusé.

« Pour vous, j'éprouverai mon cœur et affronterai ce péril ! » enchaîna Harry, saisissant l'une des mains de Draco entre les siennes, l'exaltation luisant dans ses yeux.

Le blond parut un instant déstabilisé, puis il mit un genou à terre, sa main droite toujours dans celle du gryffondor, et acheva d'un ton solennel.

« Mais vous inversez les rôles. Je suis votre chevalier, et vous êtes mon Roi. »

Le souffle bloqué, Harry ne sut que répondre. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Il se baissa finalement, imitant la position de Draco.

« Le chevalier prend bien des libertés avec son roi » dit-il à voix basse.

« Le comportement de son roi le trouble. Il en est désolé » murmura le serpentard.

« Je ne voulais vous confondre… » répondit le brun, peiné. Il se releva, mal-à-l'aise, et hissa Draco sur ses pieds.

Ils s'écartèrent de quelques pas. Le gryffondor enfonça ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son jean ; Draco se contenta de le fixer, retenant une litanie de soupirs.

« Tu devrais rejoindre tes amis… » déclara le blond, après quelques minutes de silence empoisonné.

« Je n'en ai pas envie » avoua Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » le poussa Draco.

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression qu'ils me reprochent quelque chose. Ou qu'ils n'osent pas me parler… Ça rend la situation très bizarre » expliqua le brun.

« Va leur parler. Ce n'est pas le moment de t'éloigner. Tu le regretterais » conseilla le serpentard avec neutralité.

« Tu as sans doute raison… » Le gryffondor soupira. « On se voit demain dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« A demain… »

Harry s'éloigna sur un geste de la main, récupérant sa robe en partant.

Le serpentard soupira, puis fit de nouveau face à l'horizon, fumant une cigarette en appréciant l'évanouissement du soleil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les cours du lendemain passèrent à vive allure, et la réunion avec le directeur ne fit que confirmer les conclusions de Draco. Harry descendit les escaliers menant au bureau de Dumbledore sans même s'en rendre compte, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Molly Weasley s'était livrée à des recherches approfondies afin de retrouver la chanson faisant référence aux protecteurs, mais toutes ses démarches s'étaient révélées infructueuses. De plus amples investigations l'avaient finalement conduite à la découverte d'un sort ancien destiné à dissimuler toute donnée relative à une personne et un thème choisis.

Tout livre ayant fait référence à la situation actuelle de Draco avait vu ses pages blanchir au cours des dernières années ; et les informations avaient été effacées des mémoires lors de l'activation du lien. Seule une personne ayant eu connaissance du don du serpentard avait pu lancer ce sort, Lucius Malfoy leur semblait donc le candidat idéal. De toute évidence, il n'avait jamais voulu que la condition de son fils soit rendue publique.

Les membres de l'Ordre avaient également analysé le troisième sort présent sur l'aiguille ayant transpercé Draco. Son nom n'apparaissait nulle part, ce qui paraissait indiquer qu'il était rattaché au don du bouclier. La décomposition de son mécanisme leur prit du temps, mais ils purent en déduire que le sort traquait dans un premier temps la personne choisie par le protecteur, à travers le lien, puis causait un malaise chez celle-ci. Ce malaise devait cependant être léger, un simple trouble. La douleur provoquée chez Harry était due à l'association de ce sort avec celui de dissimulation de présence magique.

Draco n'avait eu aucune réaction visible à l'annonce de ces nouvelles. Il avait simplement demandé au directeur s'il y avait un moyen d'inverser le charme les empêchant d'accéder aux informations sur le bouclier. Dumbledore avait secoué la tête avec lassitude : la durée du charme était associée à celle de la vie de Draco. Seule sa mort rendrait ces données accessibles à nouveau.

Le soin pris à les laisser dans l'ignorance la plus totale au sujet du lien inquiétait l'Ordre du Phoenix au plus haut point. Dumbledore centrait maintenant ses recherches sur l'anéantissement de leur connexion.

Harry reporta son regard sur Draco, qui marchait à ses côtés les yeux dans le vague. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de le sortir de son apathie, sans résultat. Le serpentard lui confirma qu'il le rejoindrait dans la salle sur demande pour vingt-et-une heures, à l'occasion de leur entraînement, et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. Le brun l'observa partir en retenant un soupir, puis il se redressa et prit le chemin de sa salle commune d'un pas rapide. Il espérait avoir le temps de terminer, avant leur entraînement, le présent qu'il avait prévu pour Draco. Peut-être cela changerait-il les idées du serpentard.

Le blond s'écroula sur son lit aussitôt arrivé dans sa chambre, prenant à peine le temps de saluer Blaise, qui s'était installé dans l'un de ses fauteuils.

« Dure journée ? » interrogea ce dernier d'un ton narquois.

« A ton avis ? » grogna Draco.

Son ami retint de justesse une remarque acerbe, et observa plus attentivement le jeune homme avachi sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'étais pas aussi abattu hier, et pourtant tu venais de te prendre un truc dans le cœur, et d'essuyer un échec, encore un, avec Harry. Donc ? » questionna Blaise, curieux.

« Tu es censé me réconforter ou m'enfoncer ? » demanda Draco, relevant la tête.

Blaise haussa les épaules sans rien répondre.

Le blond prit quelques secondes pour se recomposer avant de daigner expliquer son problème.

« Ils veulent détruire le lien » soupira-t-il.

« Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que c'était génial pour eux, vu qu'Harry est techniquement intouchable grâce à ça ?! » s'exclama le serpentard, abasourdi.

« Dumbledore pense que le lien pourrait être dangereux. Vu que mon père, sans doute, a détruit toutes les sources d'informations à ce sujet… Ils supposent que c'était sur l'ordre de Voldemort, ce qui ne présage rien de bon » développa le blond.

« C'est stupide » s'obstina Blaise.

« Va leur dire, à eux… » répliqua Draco. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais d'accord… »

« … Plus sérieusement, tu crois que c'est possible ? » demanda le serpentard, incertain.

« Je ne sais pas. Honnêtement, j'espère que non. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais à la perte du lien… Mon système sanguin entier a changé à cause de ça, et ce n'est peut-être pas la seule chose. Je ne pourrai pas revenir en arrière sans conséquences » répondit le blond.

« Mais ils doivent bien le savoir ! Ils ne vont pas t'infliger ça ! »s'écria Blaise, énervé.

« Entre Harry et moi, le choix est vite fait » contredit amèrement Draco.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Il devait être plus long, mais finalement, il était plus facile de le couper ici. La suite devrait arriver rapidement cependant (vraiment).

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

Mel


	27. Déstabilisations multiples

**Honesty**

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de JKR....

Note : Le sempiternel message d'excuse… J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre que prévu. Mais j'ai aussi une vie à côté, et parfois ce n'est pas facile de conjuguer les deux. Je suis vraiment désolée pour les mois d'attente, mais ça ne m'a pas fait plaisir non plus…

Merci beaucoup tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir et propulse mon moral au 7ème sommet ! :-) (Je ne parle pas du sourire idiot qui ne me quitte jamais pour la journée. Ahem.)

Merci aussi à Shoupito, Juliette, Lulunacy, Tiff et Anaïs pour leurs reviews.

* * *

**Résumé, ou espace VIP de cette page. Je laisse la place à Zoomalfoy : **

C'est un réveil difficile qui accueille les fêtards (une MacGo folle de colère, croyez-moi, c'est hard). Ils apprennent par la suite qu'ils devront nettoyer les restes de la beuverie alors que Draco s'en sort sans aucune punition et que Blaise fait chier son monde, enfin, les Gryffondors : c'est sa raison de vivre après tout.

Alors que Draco déprime comme un fou à propos de Harry (il est pas le seul), un hibou déboule dans la grande salle, lui déchiquette sa robe de sorcier et lui plante une aiguille dans le cœur (et pas dans le poumon). A l'autre bout de la salle, Harry se met à convulser de douleur - tout à fait - en se prenant la poitrine dans les mains. Draco, remis de ses émotions, se jette vers Harry, non pas pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie mais pour soulager son atroce souffrance.

Et là, merde, ça fonctionne pas ! C'te connerie !

En fait, Lulu voulait savoir si son fiston chéri partageait son lien, et même qu'il a tout suivi à travers les yeux de son piaf, et il continue à faire chier son monde en cachant la réelle nature du lien à l'aide d'un sort super balaise.

Là Dumby et Sevy évoquent la conne possibilité de détruire le lien ! Les cons !!

Et puis Draco et Harry, ils ont très peur (le lien c'est quand même la preuve de leur amour merde quoi ! Comment ça nan? On m'aurait menti !?). Et Blaise il est le seul intelligent de l'histoire, parce qu'il trouve que détruire le lien c'est une idée à la con !

* * *

_Ne dis rien, surtout pas, ne dis rien suis-moi  
Ne dis rien, n'ai pas peur, ne crains rien de moi  
Suis moi jusqu'au bout de la nuit  
Jusqu'au bout de ma folie  
Laisse le temps, oublie demain  
Oublie tout ne pense plus à rien _

_Ne dis rien, _Serge Gainsbourg et Anna Karina

* * *

Chapitre 26

[ Déstabilisations multiples ]

Draco s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle sur demande, incertain. La force lui manquait soudain. Il se surprit à regretter la sécurité relative de ses quartiers serpentards, sombres et reculés. Trop fatigué pour de nouvelles confrontations, trop blasé pour oser espérer encore, et certainement trop las pour faire bonne figure, il avait l'envie irrépressible de retourner s'enfouir sous ses couvertures et d'oublier ses ennuis pour quelques heures.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée presque à contrecoeur, s'efforça de maintenir son expression neutre, et entra. Il se détesta lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry et que son cœur manqua un battement ; puis il s'avança malgré lui, tel un éphémère attiré par la lumière.

Harry semblait nerveux. Il évitait son regard, et essuyait ses mains, à l'évidence moites, sur son jean.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne bouge, laissant Draco plein de perplexité.

« Tu n'as rien prévu pour cet entraînement ou… ? » demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

« Oh, euh, si si, désolé » Le gryffondor marqua une pause, puis reprit avec empressement : « C'est juste que j'ai… J'ai quelque chose pour toi » Il se tordit les mains.

« Comment ça ? De l'Ordre ? » s'enquit le blond, confus.

« Non, non ! » Harry sourit avec gêne. « De ma part… C'est pour ton anniversaire. Très en retard, je sais, mais… Et sûrement pas aussi bien que ce que tu m'as offert, mais… » Il s'interrompit, passant une main fébrile sur sa nuque.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé… Surtout deux mois après » dit-il, au fond ravi.

Le brun l'observa d'un air clairement sceptique, et le serpentard haussa les épaules, amusé.

Harry se saisit d'un coffret posé sur la table derrière lui, et le tendit au blond.

« Joyeux anniversaire » souhaita-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

« Merci » Draco accepta le cadeau avec curiosité.

« Je n'avais pas de papier cadeau, et je ne connais pas de sort » s'excusa le gryffondor.

« Pas grave » éluda le blond.

« Et je ne sais pas du tout si ça va aller… Je voulais… Enfin, je ne connaissais pas de métal assez gracieux alors… Hum » poursuivit le brun anxieusement.

« Harry. Je peux l'ouvrir maintenant ? » interrompit Draco, moqueur.

« Bien sûr ! Désolé » Le gryffondor rougit et baissa la tête.

Le serpentard souleva le couvercle du coffret et resta sans voix.

« Ça ne te plaît pas » soupira Harry, déçu.

« Non ! C'est superbe, c'est juste que… Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Je n'en avais jamais vu avant » souffla le blond, stupéfait.

Il avait sous les yeux un bracelet presque transparent, d'environ un centimètre de largeur, semblant fait d'eau et d'air en mouvement constant.

« Je l'ai fait moi-même. Je travaille dessus depuis pas mal de temps, mais sur une deuxième version, feu et terre, qui était pour moi. Le bracelet permet un contact facile avec son élément. Je sais que tu ne maîtrises pas l'air, mais je n'arrivais pas à manier l'eau sans un deuxième support… Et comme je te l'ai dit, je ne trouvais aucun métal assez gracieux. J'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses utiliser des sorts mineurs d'élément air en passant par le bracelet… Il est relié à moi en fait. » expliqua Harry.

« C'est incroyable. Comment tu… ? Ça a du te prendre des heures et des heures » dit Draco, émerveillé. Il effleurait la surface du bracelet du bout des doigts.

« Ça en valait la peine. Et grâce à ça, tu peux normalement utiliser ton élément sans avoir besoin de grande source d'eau à proximité. Il repère toutes les particules d'hydrogène environnantes … Tu aimes bien alors ? Je n'avais pas d'autre idée… » interrogea le gryffondor, peu sûr de lui.

« Tu plaisantes ? Évidemment que j'aime ! » s'extasia Draco, passant le bracelet à sa main droite. Il sentit un courant de rivière froid courir brièvement sur sa peau, suivi d'un doux Zéphire, puis d'une vague salée et d'un vent glacé, avant que les sensations ne s'estompent. Il ne restait plus qu'un mince filet d'eau et un invisible tourbillon d'air se livrant bataille et s'entrecroisant, tout en épousant les contours de son poignet.

Le serpentard offrit un large sourire au gryffondor.

« Merci ! Merci énormément » le gratifia-t-il.

« De rien » répondit le brun, soulagé.

Draco fit doucement tourner l'ornement autour de son poignet, son visage se peignant d'affection. Il leva finalement la tête, trouvant Harry qui l'observait avec intérêt, et contentement. Son regard glissa sur les coins légèrement relevés de la bouche du gryffondor, s'attardant captivé.

« Que - Quel est le programme ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, retenant une grimace au ton de sa propre voix.

Harry parut vaguement surpris à cet éclat, mais n'y prêta pas d'attention particulière.

« Je pense que nous devrions essayer de coordonner nos mouvements. J'ai visionné notre combat contre Hermione, Ron et Neville, et nous étions très vulnérables à certains moments. On essaye de se défendre l'un l'autre, ça se voit, mais il y a toujours un décalage » déclara-t-il.

« Visionné ? Comment ? » l'interrogea le serpentard, curieux.

« Une pensine qui montre les mémoires de la salle » expliqua le brun. « Le problème, c'est qu'il nous sera impossible d'atteindre une symbiose des mouvements sans des mois et des mois d'entraînement. Et il nous faudrait plus que deux ou trois heures par semaine. »

« En clair, on n'y arrivera jamais » ironisa Draco.

« C'est ce que je me suis d'abord dit. Mais on a un avantage » contredit Harry. « Le lien nous donne une perception accrue l'un de l'autre, ce qui peut déjà nous servir. Mais le plus important c'est ton don pour la danse. Tu pouvais contrôler tous mes mouvements la dernière fois. Je pense qu'on peut dériver cette forme de magie. Après tout, les duels ne sont qu'une autre forme de danse… »

Le blond écouta patiemment, et prit quelques secondes pour évaluer l'idée avant de donner son avis.

« En théorie, ça pourrait fonctionner. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir utiliser la magie de Terpsichore comme ça… » dit-il pensivement.

« Terpsichore ? »

« La magie de la danse » développa le serpentard. « Il me faut de la musique. Un rythme. Le bon point c'est que ça ne me prend pas d'énergie de faire ça, c'est instinctif. Ça ne me fatiguerait pas normalement. »

« Mais tu n'as jamais essayé sans musique, et imaginer un rythme constant te demanderait beaucoup de concentration » conclut Harry.

« Je crois, oui. Enfin ce n'est pas sûr, puisque comme tu l'as dit, je n'ai jamais essayé » acquiesça Draco.

« Il y a une première fois à tout » Le gryffondor haussa les épaules. « On n'a qu'à commencer avec de la musique. Mais concentre-toi sur la magie, et tente de la maintenir une fois la chanson terminée »

« Tu veux que… je danse ? Et que je continue sans la musique » Le serpentard fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité.

« Oui. Je verrai si ça fonctionne grâce aux étincelles que ça produit. Ensuite il faudra faire un deuxième essai, et que tu m'inclues dans la sphère d'influence » annonça le brun, décisif.

« Hum. Ok. Mais je n'ai pas de musique là » s'entêta le préfet.

« … On est dans la salle sur demande Draco » se moqua Harry.

« Exact. Je n'ai rien dit » soupira le blond, vaincu.

Il réfléchit un instant avant qu'un fin sourire ne s'installe sur ses lèvres. Un air de musique envahit aussitôt la salle. Le gryffondor chercha un moment à reconnaître la chanson, puis il éclata de rire.

« Sex machine ? Je sais pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas précisé le genre de musique » ironisa malicieusement le serpentard, se mettant à danser.

Harry se tut, s'installant sur un rebord de fenêtre afin de regarder. Il se demanda un moment comment Draco pouvait être aussi à l'aise. A sa place, il aurait été tout simplement mortifié à l'idée de devoir danser seul ainsi. Pourtant, il lui semblait naturel de voir le serpentard se mouvoir au milieu de la pièce sans aucun problème. Ses yeux repérèrent au bout de quelques secondes les étincelles argentées, témoins de la magie en action. Ils voguèrent ensuite sur celui qui les émettait, captivés.

La chanson prit fin, et Draco cessa tout mouvement. Harry sembla soudain revenir à lui, et sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

« Tu es censé continuer » dit-il après s'être éclairci la voix.

« Je sais » se renfrogna le serpentard. « Je n'ai pas réfléchi » Il soupira. Une deuxième chanson, inconnue au gryffondor, retentit soudain.

_Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it now._

Le serpentard entama de nouvelles séries de pas, rapides, saccadés. _I am ready, I am ready for a fall. _Harry se surprit à répéter les paroles étrangement prenantes, suivant des yeux avec engouement les mouvements du blond. _I'm hoping a chance, you might take this dance. You're my number one guy. _Il coupa tout à coup le son, guettant la réaction de Draco. Ce dernier sembla brièvement déstabilisé, mais continua à bouger. Il maintint la magie de Terpsichore une minute avant de perdre sa concentration.

Il lui fallut trois autres essais avant de trouver une solution.

« Ce n'est pas sur la magie qu'il faut que je me concentre » déclara-t-il, essoufflé. « C'est sur mes mouvements. Le reste vient tout seul après. Je suis obligé d'instaurer un certain rythme dans mes gestes. C'est ça qui créée la magie. Le rythme de mes pas, de mon corps, de mon cœur. » se rendit-il compte. « Même si c'est plus facile avec la musique. » admit-il cependant

Il esquissa des pas à l'improviste, et fut immédiatement illuminé d'argent. Il adressa un sourire vainqueur à Harry, qui le contemplait, réalisa-t-il, avec admiration. Il s'arrêta et tendit une main enjoignant le brun à le rejoindre.

« On peut essayer à deux je pense » annonça-t-il.

« Et je fais quoi ? » demanda le gryffondor, se postant devant lui avec hésitation.

« Tu suis » répliqua le blond.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je mets de la musique d'abord. J'ai comme l'impression que ça va être plus compliqué à deux » l'informa Draco.

« De la valse ? » s'étonna le gryffondor, aux premiers violons.

« J'avais envie d'essayer » sourit le serpentard.

« Et j'imagine que je fais encore la fille ? » grogna le brun.

« C'est pas comme si tu savais danser. Je me rappellerai toujours de la tête de Parvati en quatrième année.. » dit-il avec nostalgie. Il plaça la main d'Harry sur son épaule, la sienne dans le dos du brun, et les deux restantes se lièrent.

Ils commencèrent à tourner lentement, sur un rythme ternaire.

« Je connais cette musique.. » murmura le gryffondor, remarquant avec une joie enfantine son corps parcouru d'étincelles.

« Tchaïkovski. La valse de la Belle au bois dormant » lui révéla le blond, chuchotant presque, avant de l'entraîner dans une suite de virevoltes incroyablement rapides et étourdissantes.

Le moment laissa Harry presque chancelant ; la salle défila sous ses yeux à vive allure, avant que la gravité ne rétablisse ses droits sur quelques notes plus douces. Il fixa son regard sur Draco, découvrant finalement qu'il appréciait cette manière de voguer dans la pièce, sans aucun repère pour sa part. La musique se faisait douce et entêtante, accélérant peu à peu son rythme cardiaque.

« Tu penses y arriver alors ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit le serpentard, partageant son regard avec délice. Draco avait terriblement conscience de la cambrure du dos sous ses doigts, de la tension délicate dans celle-ci. « Je ne suis pas du tout concentré. »

Le murmure étonné du gryffondor face à cette admission se perdit dans la musique, qui accéléra alors, le son des violons exigeants, entraînant de nouveaux tourbillons de valse, des gestes amples et gracieux. Le morceau ralentit une deuxième fois, mais Harry, grisé, ne saisit pas l'occasion pour parler. Il se laissa faire, autorisant le vertige à prendre possession de lui.

Le final impétueux rendit sa vision floue, ne laissant de distinct que le visage de Draco, incroyablement sérieux et attentionné ; les tours et pas au rythme fulgurant atteignirent leur apogée, le menant avec passion et puissance, l'étourdissant, l'emplissant d'un sentiment de légèreté, d'enivrement qu'il n'avait jusque là connu que dans les airs, sur un Éclair de feu. Il se trouva soudain immobile. Le vertige s'estompa progressivement, mais pas l'emprise des frémissements sur son corps. La main qui était posée sur son dos coula jusqu'à sa hanche puis glissa sur sa poitrine, s'installant en son milieu.

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Draco ? » Sa voix était incertaine.

« J'ai besoin de sentir le rythme de ton cœur » souffla le serpentard, l'air appliqué.

« Oh. » Harry pensa que son cœur battait certainement beaucoup trop vite comparé à d'habitude, et se demanda vaguement s'il devait retirer sa main droite de celle du blond.

Puis Draco fit un pas en avant, l'obligeant à reculer. Un, deux, trois. Ils se remirent à tourner tranquillement sur une valse imaginaire. Le blond perdit ensuite son expression d'intense concentration, et afficha à la place une satisfaction paisible.

« Je devrais y arriver. » annonça-t-il sereinement.

Le gryffondor hocha la tête, n'interrompant pas leur allure. Ils continuèrent presque avec automatisme, progressant doucement sans y faire attention.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? » s'enquit-il, intrigué par le changement soudain de son partenaire.

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils détruisent le lien. » avoua le préfet, les paupières à moitié fermées.

Le brun ne répondit pas.

« Je sais que ça pourrait être dangereux, qu'on ne sait rien dessus mais… » poursuivit difficilement le serpentard. « Je ne veux pas. »

« … Moi non plus » soupira Harry, les yeux las.

« J'ai peur. » murmura presque Draco.

Pour seule réponse, le gryffondor resserra brièvement l'étreinte de leurs mains. Ils continuèrent leurs pas quelques minutes en silence, avant de s'arrêter et de s'écarter l'un de l'autre.

Harry inclina à peine la tête sur le côté, et esquissa un fin sourire.

« Je crois que j'aime beaucoup la valse » déclara-t-il.

Draco rit, amusé, et lança un nouveau morceau de musique classique.

« Ce n'est pas une valse, mais ça peut être pas mal pour des mouvements de combat » donna-t-il pour toute information.

Des mannequins articulés apparurent, les encerclant. Les deux garçons se mirent dos à dos, préparant leur défense. Sur un geste de Draco, les mannequins prirent vie et les attaquèrent en dignes répliques de mangemorts. Ils reprirent alors leur entraînement habituel, tentant de compléter leurs mouvements et parades, leurs cœurs battant vivement au son de la neuvième symphonie de Beethoven.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le samedi soir trouva les gryffondor de septième année installés confortablement dans leur salle commune, occupant les fauteuils, canapés et souvent le sol lui-même. Ils avaient semble-t-il décidé d'étudier, mais l'ambiance se révélait plus propice aux plaisanteries et conversations qu'aux révisions.

Harry était allongé sur le sol devant la cheminée, son livre d'histoire posé en travers de sa poitrine, et riait avec Ron, ignorant les regards mi-désapprobateurs, mi-indulgents d'Hermione.

La jeune fille finit par fermer son lourd ouvrage, vaincue, et s'assit aux côtés de Ron, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Celui-ci enroula un bras autour de sa taille, un sourire radieux étirant ses joues.

Harry les observa avec contentement, avant de laisser son regard voguer autour de lui, s'attardant sur Ginny, enfoncée dans un canapé avec ses amies. Il la contempla un moment, fixant son visage rieur, et se demanda soudain depuis quand la vue de la jeune fille ne condensait plus de chaleur en lui. L'image fugace de deux yeux gris s'imposa à lui ; il la chassa d'un mouvement de tête, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna vers Ron, prêt à lui faire remarquer que, curieusement, Ginny évoquait de plus en plus Blaise dans leurs conversations. Il s'interrompit pourtant, sentant comme une brûlure sur sa clavicule. Il y porta la main, sentant la plume en métal que Draco lui avait donné.

« _Harry ? _» La voix le surprit, tant parce qu'elle résonna tout à coup dans sa tête, que parce qu'elle était teintée d'anxiété.

« Draco ?! » Son exclamation lui attira les regards éberlués de toute la salle commune. Il se sentit soudain très seul.

« Hum, ça va Harry ? » demanda Ron, dubitatif.

« Oui oui, désolé. C'est le cercle de parole, tu sais ? » expliqua-t-il, gêné. Hermione acquiesça, semblant comprendre. Le brun s'éloigna quelque peu, s'asseyant dans un coin isolé près du feu. Il reprit plus bas « Draco ? »

_« Oui. Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé que ça pourrait être surprenant pour toi » répondit aussitôt la voix du serpentard._

« C'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit Harry, tentant de s'habituer au phénomène étrange des cercles de parole.

_« On peut se voir ? »_

« C'est-à-dire que… Je suis censé réviser mais… » Il s'interrompit, ayant entendu une longue inspiration du serpentard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.. » insista-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

_« J'ai reçu une lettre de Greg. Au sujet de Pansy. »_

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, des scénarii peu optimistes envahissant son esprit.

« J'arrive ! » souffla-t-il. Il se releva brusquement, causant un regain d'attention de ses amis.

« Tu vas où ? Tu comptes pas échapper aux terribles révisions de l'effrayante préfète en chef quand même ? » l'interpella Seamus, soulevant exagérément les sourcils pour mimer l'épouvante. Hermione renifla fortement.

« Je dois y aller. Je vous expliquerai » coupa court le brun, pressé. Il sortit sans plus attendre, laissant derrière lui un groupe de gryffondors perplexes.

Harry descendit deux étages avant de réaliser qu'il ne savait pas où il allait. Il effleura à nouveau le cercle de paroles, avec l'intention de joindre Draco.

« T'es où ? » murmura-t-il aussitôt, espérant ne pas croiser Rusard.

_« Dans le parc »_

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est interdit ! » s'exclama Harry, avant de jeter des regards alarmés autour de lui, puis de reprendre sa marche

_« Comme si ça t'arrêtait. Je te signale que les couloirs aussi sont interdits à cette heure-ci. » répondit Draco, sarcastique._

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Ça pourrait être dangereux. » siffla Harry, anxieux.

_« Je suis près du lac. Pas moyen qu'un intrus arrive jusqu'ici vu les barrières. » l'apaisa le blond._

« Ok. » admit le gryffondor. « Je me dépêche. » Il atteignit le rez-de-chaussée et se précipita vers les grandes portes, qu'il ouvrit et referma derrière lui le plus silencieusement possible. Il s'adossa un bref instant et scanna le parc des yeux, repérant Draco au loin, tourné vers le lac.

Il s'avança dans sa direction, à pas pressés, augmentant sa cadence à chaque enjambée. Le gryffondor franchit les trente derniers mètres en courant, s'arrêtant brutalement derrière le blond, vaguement essoufflé. Il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule du serpentard et Draco se retourna finalement. La lassitude de son expression glaça le brun.

« Elle est blessée ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Le blond le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire avant de secouer légèrement la tête. Une mèche de cheveux vint effleurer sa pommette.

« Non, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas pire. » soupira-t-il, s'écartant d'Harry pour faire à nouveau face au lac. « Tu devrais simplement lire la lettre je suppose. Ce n'est pas long. » dit-il en sortant une feuille de sa poche.

Harry la parcourut des yeux, bloquant sur certains passages.

« … Déterminée à gravir les échelons ?… Engouement _apprécié_ par Voldemort ?! » lut-il à voix haute, éberlué.

Draco acquiesça froidement, la mâchoire serrée.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle… Enfin.. » Harry ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase. Il déglutit nerveusement. Le serpentard récupéra la lettre d'un geste vif et la remit à sa place.

« Pansy a toujours voulu être… acceptée. Et haut placée. Quelle que soit la situation. Elle ne se serait pas contentée d'être un mangemort de bas étage. » déclara-t-il, impassible.

« … Peut-être qu'il y a une autre raison. Gregory dit qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. On pourrait la forcer ou … Je ne sais pas, autre chose. » proposa le gryffondor, incertain.

Draco renifla avec dérision.

« Peut-être. Mais je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'elle peut être _forcée_ à faire. » dit-il froidement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Il ne connaissait certes que très peu Pansy Parkinson, mais il savait qu'elle comptait énormément pour Draco. Il avait du être affreusement choqué, quoiqu'il en dise.

« Draco… » Il le saisit par l'épaule et l'incita à lui faire face. « Regarde moi. » Le serpentard releva les yeux avec réticence, révélant deux iris dépourvus d'émotions. « Ne fais pas comme si ça ne t'atteignait pas. Je _sais_ que ce n'est pas le cas. » énonça lentement Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? » siffla Draco, les traits soudain marqués par la colère. Il se dégagea violemment de la poigne du brun. « Que je n'arrive pas y croire ?! Qu'elle n'aurait jamais du se retrouver là-bas ? Que j'aurais pu l'en empêcher ?! » s'exclama-t-il, venimeux. « Que si je n'avais pas été aussi - aussi _con_, je lui aurais dit de ne pas partir, au lieu de rester là, sans rien faire, juste parce que c'était à _elle_ de décider, pas à - moi … » Sa voix se brisa. Il ferma les yeux furieusement, tournant le dos à Harry.

Le gryffondor s'approcha malgré tout, et l'entoura de ses bras. Le blond se tendit, mais Harry ne relâcha pas l'étreinte, la resserrant au contraire. Draco expira fortement, décontractant finalement ses muscles.

« C'était ma meilleure amie. » dit-il, la voix rauque.

« Elle n'est pas morte Draco. » murmura tristement Harry.

Le serpentard ne répondit rien. Il s'appuya un peu plus lourdement sur le brun.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry rejoignit lentement sa salle commune, morose. Il avait proposé à Draco de le retrouver le lendemain pour un autre entraînement improvisé, ce que le serpentard avait accepté avant de disparaître en direction des donjons.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour réconforter le blond. Ce dernier avait décidé de ne rien dire à Blaise avant d'en savoir plus. Harry coopérerait, à contrecœur. Il avait toujours détesté qu'on lui cache des informations de ce genre et se sentait mal de devoir en faire de même.

Ses pensées dérivèrent malgré lui vers Dumbledore, qui les convoquerait d'une minute à l'autre, concernant leur lien et sa possible destruction. Il espérait que l'Ordre ne le jugerait pas dangereux au final. Mais il se trouvait bien trop optimiste. Sans lien, ses entraînements avec Draco deviendraient inutiles… Une boule d'anxiété se logea dans son ventre. Il s'était attaché à ces moments.

Il retrouva avec soulagement Ron et Hermione, qui l'avaient visiblement attendu, inquiets. Il leur exposa brièvement la situation, se sentant mieux rien qu'au regard calme et attentif de sa meilleure amie.

« … Mais… Je ne comprends pas, il devait bien envisager quelque chose de ce genre non ? » demanda prudemment Ron. « On savait tous qu'elle était partie pour devenir mangemorte. »

Hermione se redressa dans son fauteuil, poussant un soupir.

« Ron. Malfoy est l'un des seuls serpentards à s'être rangé de notre côté. Il va devoir faire face à toute sa famille. Pansy est sa meilleure amie, et ils vont peut-être devoir s'affronter un jour. Tous ceux qu'il - aime, sont désormais contre lui. C'est comme une… une sorte de trahison, de la savoir partisane. » développa-t-elle.

Harry baissa les yeux. _Je crois que le pire, c'est qu'il est seul. Abandonné, _pensa-t-il. _Blaise ne sait même pas ce qu'il va faire après Hogwarts..._

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose Harry. » déclara finalement Ron, après quelques secondes de silence. « Il faut juste… Attendre, j'imagine. »

« Je suis d'accord. » approuva Hermione. « Sois simplement présent. Tu ne peux rien changer à la situation. »

« Je sais. » soupira le brun. « C'est juste qu'il arrive toujours à me remettre les idées en place. J'aimerais bien en être capable aussi. J'ai l'impression qu'il se sent coupable pour Pansy… »

« Je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen de l'aider. » le rassura Hermione, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ouais… » dit-il sans grande conviction, reposant sa tête contre elle. « J'espère. Vous en êtes où des recherches sur Malfoy ? »

« Pas grand-chose. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait demander à Dumbledore s'il savait où trouver _Lucius Malfoy. _» grimaça la jeune fille.

« On a identifié le sort qu'il a lancé sur Malfoy - euh, Draco - grâce à ce que tu nous as dit. » continua Ron. « Et effectivement, la seule solution c'est qu'il annule le sort, ou que son fils meure. Sinon on n'aura jamais d'informations sur votre lien. »

« Son père n'annulera jamais le sort… » soupira Harry. « Mais si on n'apprend rien de plus, l'Ordre va détruire le lien. »

« Tu peux toujours tuer Malfoy. » rigola le roux.

« T'es con. » renifla Harry, un sourire luttant sur ses lèvres.

« Surtout que ça nous servirait vachement, les infos, s'il était mort. » fit remarquer Hermione en roulant des yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas d'humour. » se moqua Ron.

« Ça doit être ça. » rétorqua le brun, amusé, lançant un mince jet de flammes vengeur vers son ami. Le roux le stoppa cependant en récupérant le feu dans sa paume. Harry haussa les sourcils. « Tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois. » constata-t-il.

« Fallait bien. » grimaça son ami. « Mon sourcil a toujours pas fini de repousser. » remarqua-t-il piteusement.

« Vous devriez utiliser vos éléments avec plus de prudence. » reprocha Hermione. « Le feu est le plus volatile. Ne venez pas vous plaindre quand vous aurez des problèmes à cause de ça. »

« C'est pas comme si on avait incendié une salle 'Mione. » la taquina Ron.

« C'est pas l'envie qui manque pourtant. » grimaça Harry. « Je crois que la nouvelle déco de Trelawney m'a traumatisé »

« C'est vrai que c'est… » commença le roux, cherchant ses mots.

« Flashy » frissonna le brun.

« Chargé » ajouta Ron.

« Étouffant tu veux dire » rectifia Harry. « Et les rideaux et les voiles retiennent l'odeur du thé, de l'encens, et de tous les trucs qu'elle peut faire brûler et dont je ne veux pas connaître le nom. »

Les deux garçons se turent un moment, avec commisération. Ron vint appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule libre d'Hermione, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je crois qu'arrêter la divination a été la plus sage décision de toute ma vie. » songea-t-elle à voix haute.

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent de concert. Elle ne put que sourire à leurs expressions. Ils maintinrent un moment leur position, puis la brune bailla, et repoussa faiblement les garçons.

« J'suis fatiguée. Debout ! Vous êtes lourds ! » geignit-elle.

Ron grogna, peu coopératif. Harry se redressa et s'étira lentement.

« Tu as raison. » marmonna-t-il. « Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit 'Ry » grommela le roux, Hermione se contentant d'un sourire avant de tenter de déloger Ron. Lorsque ce dernier entra dans son dortoir quelques minutes plus tard, son meilleur ami dormait déjà à poings fermés.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco se réveilla péniblement le dimanche matin. Il demeura une bonne demi-heure entre ses draps, peu résolu à se lever. Il grogna finalement en passant une main fatiguée sur ses yeux, et s'assit. Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un mouvement de baguette, un rayon de soleil vint illuminer sa chambre.

Il s'extirpa calmement de son lit, attachant un drap autour de sa taille, puis, un verre d'eau à la main, alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Il cala son menton sur sa paume, les yeux perdus au loin. Il se sentait vide.

Il ne pensait plus à rien. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. L'apathie glacée qui avait pris possession de lui l'empêchait de ressentir trop intensément. Il adoptait souvent ce mécanisme de préservation.

Une volute d'eau vint soudainement effleurer son poignet. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le bracelet qu'Harry lui avait offert. Il esquissa un fin sourire. Il n'y avait que le gryffondor pour le sortir de son détachement. Comme la veille, un court instant. Il avait été pitoyable.

L'amertume déforma son sourire. Il regagna sa salle de bain d'un pas lourd. Le miroir lui renvoya l'image de son visage et son corps pâles, de ses yeux obscurcis. Il se trouvait affligeant à pleurer. Il porta presque inconsciemment la main à l'éclair doré sur sa clavicule. Puis il laissa retomber son bras, inspirant avec dérision. Il ne se permettrait certainement pas de se reposer sur Harry. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Il entra sous la douche en espérant ne pas croiser Blaise de la journée. Il devrait simplement éviter les repas de la Grande Salle, supposa-t-il. Il se sécha et s'habilla négligemment, puis sortit avec l'intention d'aller se perdre dans le verger peu fréquenté de l'école.

Il fut pourtant interrompu dans sa quête. Il se heurta à quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir, et leva des yeux agacés, qui virèrent rapidement vers l'étonnement.

« Professeur Lupin ? »

Rémus fut très certainement surpris à la vue de son ancien élève, autrefois toujours impeccable, aujourd'hui vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt moldus froissés, les cheveux à moitié ébouriffés, les yeux légèrement cernés. Il remarqua un étrange bracelet à son poignet, semblant fait de liquide en mouvement constant, et haussa les sourcils. Il venait d'en voir un autre semblable sur Harry. La situation avait dû changer depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu à Hogwarts.

« Monsieur Malfoy. » salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête. « J'allais justement vous chercher. »

Draco fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, déstabilisé, et attendit que l'homme s'explique.

« Dumbledore souhaite que vous le rejoigniez dans son bureau. » expliqua Lupin.

Le serpentard sentit une sueur froide dévaler son dos.

« L'Ordre a pris sa décision, j'imagine ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Effectivement. » confirma son ancien professeur, d'une voix basse et apparemment déçue. Il incita Draco à le suivre, ce que celui-ci fit avec découragement. Il aurait dû se douter que ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne journée.

« Je voulais vous dire… » reprit Rémus, après avoir passé la gargouille menant au bureau. « J'étais contre la destruction du lien. Je comprends ce qui les pousse à la vouloir, en toute logique, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une solution. »

Le serpentard hocha la tête, l'air absent.

« Aussi… Harry m'écrit souvent. Et je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire cela un jour, mais je crois que vous avez une bonne influence sur lui. » Draco leva des yeux. « Il semble enfin vouloir se battre pour lui-même. » développa le loup-garou, pesant ses mots. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Alors merci. »

Le blond opina du chef une fois de plus, étourdi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau et tombèrent sur un tableau peu commun. Le directeur était debout derrière son fauteuil, les professeurs Snape et Flitwick à ses côtés. Harry se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée, le poing droit serré et entouré de flammes. Le bureau de Dumbledore était noir de cendres, et susceptible de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Snape et Harry se fusillaient du regard; Dumbledore se massait les tempes avec lassitude, et Flitwick s'éloignait prudemment.

Rémus s'arrêta sur le seuil, bouche bée, et Draco ouvrit des yeux incrédules.

Le gryffondor tourna la tête à leur arrivée, et s'avança vers eux sans plus faire attention aux autres occupants. Il se posta aux côtés du serpentard et fixa un regard défiant sur le directeur.

« Monsieur Malfoy. » accueillit finalement Dumbledore. Il sembla envisager de les inviter à s'asseoir, puis se ravisa en constatant l'état branlant du mobilier. « Comme je l'expliquais à Harry, nous avons décidé de supprimer votre connexion. »

« C'est totalement stupide ! » s'écria brutalement le gryffondor. « Vous ne pouvez pas simplem- ! »

« Monsieur Potter » grinça Snape. « Votre avis nous importe peu pour l'instant. Nous nous efforçons de _maintenir_ votre sécurité. Je crains que nous calciner ne soit pas une méthode de remerciement appropriée. » Les joues du professeur rougissaient dangereusement.

« Severus. » interposa calmement Dumbledore.

« Ça ne vous aurait pas atteint, je ne suis pas débile. » renifla fortement Harry, ignorant le directeur.

« On pourrait se le demander ! » aboya Snape, ayant visiblement craqué.

Le gryffondor vit rouge.

« Espèce de- ! »

Draco éclata de rire. C'était nerveux, mais la scène était trop improbable ; et cela eut le mérite de mettre un terme à la dispute. Harry se tourna vivement vers lui, interloqué. Il eut soudain l'air gêné. Les flammes autour de son avant-bras se concentrèrent sous la forme d'un fin bracelet bleu et blanc. Le brun posa une main sur l'épaule du serpentard, qui étouffait son rire derrière sa main.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. Draco se calma rapidement, passant une main désabusée sur son front.

« Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

La main d'Harry se crispa sur son épaule.

« Le professeur Snape a préparé une potion que vous devrez boire. Elle annulera les possibles réactions de défense de votre lien. Ensuite le professeur Flitwick et moi-même prononcerons l'incantation visant à le diminuer et le couper. Monsieur Lupin sera là pour guérir vos possibles 'manques', les vides laissés par la perte de la connexion, visibles à ce moment-là. » expliqua Dumbledore.

Draco acquiesça.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? » persista Harry, anxieux.

« Draco devrait se sentir faible certainement, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème conséquent. » intervint Flitwick. « Il faudrait que votre lien soit plus puissant que notre incantation pour que des répercussions physiques soient possibles ; et nous avons choisi l'enchantement le plus puissant qui soit. De plus nous serons deux à le performer. »

Le gryffondor acquiesça avec réticence.

« Quand voulez-vous… procéder ? » interrogea le blond, la gorge sèche.

« Dans la soirée. » annonça Snape, guettant ses réactions.

« Soyez là à 18 heures. » précisa Dumbledore.

Les garçons acquiescèrent, comme engourdis. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans les escaliers, silencieux.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. » soupira finalement Harry.

« Que tu as cramé le bureau de Dumbledore ? Moi non plus. Mais j'aurais bien aimé voir ça. » le nargua Draco.

Le gryffondor interrompit sa marche, dévisageant le blond avec incertitude, puis sourit faiblement.

« Maintenant que tu le dis… Ça valait le coup d'œil. » Il émit un bref éclat de rire, secouant la tête. « Je n'ai même pas fait exprès. »

« J'imagine. Tu aurais quand même pu t'arranger pour viser sa barbe. Ce n'est plus possible. » déplora le serpentard.

« J'y penserai la prochaine fois. » lui accorda Harry, luttant pour garder le sourire. « Tu sais… Si je pouvais changer leur décision, je - »

« Ça nous dépasse Harry » le coupa Draco. « On ne maîtrise rien. Tout ce sur quoi on se base… C'est purement instinctif. J'imagine qu'ils ont raison, au fond. »

« Mais… » Le brun enfonça ses mains dans ses poches nerveusement. « Ce n'est pas que je veuille continuer à t'infliger mes blessures, loin de là. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu partager ce lien après tout. Mais je - » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je le sens mal. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. »

Le serpentard le contempla un moment, ne laissant rien transparaître.

« Je ne suis pas rassuré non plus… Mais j'imagine qu'ils ont pris toutes les précautions possibles. » répondit-il finalement. « Je voudrais juste qu'ils abandonnent leur projet. Ce qu'ils ne feront pas. Ça ne sert à rien de tergiverser. » conclut-il, reprenant sa marche.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner, confus et peiné. Il le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, le stoppant net.

« Tu sais. » murmura-t-il, le visage contre son omoplate, « ça ne change rien. » Il expira longuement, indécis. « Ne t'éloigne pas. »

Le blond se dégagea et se retourna, les yeux tristement vides.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il, le ton neutre.

« … Que tu me fasses assez confiance pour me montrer que ça ne va pas » répondit Harry d'une voix calme, le fixant sans détourner le regard.

Draco sentit un vague frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il cilla.

« Soit. » Il déglutit difficilement et admit finalement, les mots lui écorchant la gorge. « Je vais horriblement mal. » Il baissa les yeux. « Je crois. Je suis fatigué. J'ai l'impression que… Je souffre tellement que ça m'engourdit. Que je n'arriverai jamais plus à ressentir quoique ce soit. » Il renifla avec ironie. « C'est stupide pas vrai ? Je dois être tombé plus bas qu'une poufsouffle qui vient de se faire jeter. J'arrive pas à croire que je dis des choses pareilles. » Il porta ses mains à ses tempes, blasé. Harry les intercepta, attirant son attention et l'étonnant vaguement. Il récupéra ses mains et les enfouit dans les poches de son jean, nerveux. « Alors, tu as une solution miracle ? » s'enquit-il, un rictus narquois aux lèvres, les iris emplis d'une sinistre détresse.

Harry se tut quelques secondes, puis lui offrit un surprenant et affectueux sourire.

« Pour commencer, je crois qu'on a besoin de chocolat. D'un énorme gâteau au chocolat. » déclara-t-il.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence. Draco le regarda d'un air éberlué. Puis il cligna lentement des yeux, et un mince sourire finit par se dessiner sur son visage.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Il passa pensivement sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Je crois que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

Le gryffondor rit avec soulagement et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant vers les cuisines. Son bras ne s'appuyait quasiment pas, et sa présence, son soutien symbolique, apaisait la peine acerbe qui lui bouffait l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas de recette miracle, mais qu'est-ce qu'Harry aurait pu lui dire d'extraordinaire à la place ? Que tout allait s'arranger ? Ça aurait été risible. Et puis la perspective d'un chocolat doucement amer le séduisait toujours, il devait l'avouer.

« C'était quand même déloyal de m'appâter comme ça. » grogna Draco, pour la forme.

« Mais non. » éluda le brun, désinvolte.

« Les gens normaux proposent plutôt deux ou trois bonnes bouteilles de Firewhiskey. » fit remarquer le serpentard.

« Tu aurais préféré ? » Harry arqua un sourcil, le regardant de biais.

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis tourna légèrement son visage vers son acolyte.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est toujours l'excuse pour faire des choses que la morale réprouve… » répliqua-t-il finement.

Le souffle d'Harry s'accéléra brièvement, ce que Draco pouvait percevoir à cette distance, et il attacha de nouveau son regard droit devant lui.

« C'est dommage alors. » répondit-il finalement, retirant son bras des épaules du serpentard afin d'aller ouvrir les cuisines.

Le blond fixa le dos du gryffondor avec énormément de confusion et de questions. Question numéro un : les gryffondors étaient-ils capables de sous-entendus ? Il ferma les yeux et chassa la voix de Blaise de sa tête, agacé. Il n'osait interpréter les paroles d'Harry, mais…

« Draco ? Tu viens ? » Le gryffondor maintenait ouverte la peinture de la corbeille de fruits. Ses joues étaient vaguement rosées.

Le serpentard déglutit difficilement et obtempéra. Évidemment, il pouvait toujours compter sur Harry Potter pour lui faire oublier et reléguer tout le reste au deuxième plan.

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Il aurait du contenir plus de choses, mais je le sentais bien de l'arrêter là, et puis comme ça je peux poster maintenant et ne plus rallonger le délai. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, qu'il n'était pas trop « longué ».

Mel

Liste des musiques utilisées :

Sex machine - James Brown

Ready for the floor - Hot chip (ok, anachronisme, mais honnêtement, on n'est plus à un détail près )

Sleeping Beauty Waltz - Tchaïkovski

Symphonie n°9 - Beethoven (Hymne à la joie)


	28. J'ai gagné quoi ?

**Honesty**

Disclaimer : Les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est l'oeuvre de JKR....

_Note : _Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos superbes reviews :-) Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour le temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre (j'ai fait un énorme blocage à un moment donné…). Je ne promets rien pour la publication du prochain, mais je vais m'efforcer de faire plus vite.

J'en parle plus en profondeur en fin de chapitre, mais il existe maintenant un fan club de Blaise (dans cette fiction) et le lien est dispo sur mon profil. Je vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Reviews anonymes :**

_Merci __à Lulunacy : _Tu devrais laisser une adresse, je pourrais plus facilement te répondre ! Ravie que le dernier chap t'ait plu ;) Tu vas voir ce qu'il advient de la destruction du lien dans ce chap. Le sous-entendu d'Harry a provoqué bien des émois, et pas que chez Draco apparemment XD C'est amusant (pour moi bien sûr). Pour le cadeau d'anniv : j'ai réfléchi trop longtemps avant de trouver quelque chose ! C'était désespérant. Ah, on aura aussi des nouvelles de Pansy plus tard (bien plus tard quand même). Je suis aussi ravie que le chap ait pu te réconforter durant tes exams ^^ J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci et la fin des vacances. Bises.

_Merci __à Anaïs _: Quand je vois comme tu étais contente que j'aie mis la suite, je me sens un peu bête trois mois après… Hu. Ça sent le roussi pour nos deux héros, en effet huhu. Mais je ne dis rien, je te laisse lire. Haha, j'imagine très bien le « saute lui dessus » d'encouragement à Draco. Tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir pensé ^^ Blaise a disparu. Mais pourquoi tout le monde me le fait remarquer ? XD Il reviendra, pas d'inquiétude. Il faut juste un peu de patience. Bonne lecture ! Bises.

* * *

**R****ésumé du dernier chap, par Zoomalfoy (merciiii !) **: Ça commence mal ! Draco a peur, Draco a mal, Draco souffre.... Le pauvre chou est persuadé que Harry va le jarreter alors que ce dernier veut juste lui offrir son cadeau d'anniv, un poil en retard, (que je veux aussi d'ailleurs) trop génial de la mort qui tue et qu'il a passé trop de temps à faire et que c'est un sublime signe (parfaitement). S'en suivent des explications compliquées sur l'entrainement et la magie de la danse qui a un nom supra difficile à retenir (à prononcer aussi). Après ça devient carrément plus intéressant vu que Draco danse, sur Sex machine en plus, et que Harry, et nous lecteurs, pouvons baver tranquillement. (Enfin surtout Harry qui n'en perd pas une miette, et non c'est pas un signe, c'est juste normal quoi : Draco danse devant toi, tu baves, point.)  
Le serpentard arrive à apprivoiser son don et propose à Harry de danser avec lui, une valse qui plus est (là tout le monde soupire de plaisir) puis il avoue à Harry qu'il ne veut pas qu'ils brisent le lien et Harry est d'accord (Signnne). Bon après il nous casse ce magnifique moment avec la Walkyrie, il paraitrait que c'est mieux pour les combats...  
Quelques heures sont passées et tout d'un coup Harry entend une voix. Apeuré, il sursaute, puis se rend compte que c'est juste le cercle de parole et que Draco l'appelle (nan Harry c'est pas Jeanne d'Arc.) Et là c'est le drame ....On a des nouvelles de Pansy, PANSY! (Nan elle était pas morte). La jeune femme veut monter les échelons en tant que mangemorte et ainsi devenir quelqu'un d'important pour le Lord.  
Pour Draco c'est un peu la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Déjà que sa situation n'était pas folichonne mais là .... sa meilleure amie l'a comme trahi ! Pleure Dray, tu pisseras moins *tape sur le dos du blond* Et puis Harry, maladroit, a du mal à rassurer son ami (en même temps consoler un Malfoy c'est pas une tasse de thé, les Malfoy sont pas censés déprimer.) M'enfin, sa seule présence suffit à illuminer la noirceur des ressentis du dernier des Malfoy (que c'est beau).  
Heureusement Ron détend l'atmosphère du chapitre (jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça un jours !) Atmosphère qui retombe quand Rémus va chercher Draco pour l'amener au bureau de Dumb. Et là le drame continue : ils vont bel et bien détruire le lien...

Même que Harry il a failli cramer le bureau de Dumbo (j'aurais voulu voir ça cela dit).  
Bon Draco déprime encore, Draco a peur mais super Harry est là \o/. Il lui demande de se confier, puis l'invite à aller se goinfrer de chocolat comme toute personne censée se doit de le faire après un coup dur. Le blond s'étonne qu'il ne lui propose pas de se bourrer la gueule, comme toute personne censée le ferait après un coup dur (ouais les coups durs sont là pour faire des trucs que la morale réprouve.)  
Et là MIRACLE (je rappelle que Harry n'est pas Jeanne d'Arc), le brun fait un ze big sous-entendu que même Draco il arrive pas à y croire. Décidément il n'y a que Harry qui est capable de lui faire tout oublier.

* * *

_We are always running for the thrill of it, thrill of it  
Always pushing up the hill searching for the thrill of it  
On and on and on we are calling out and out again  
Never looking down I'm just in awe of what's in front of me_

_Is it real now  
When two people become one  
I can feel it  
When two people become one_

_Thought I'd never see  
The love you found in me  
Now it's changing all the time  
Living in a rhythm where the minutes working overtime_

_Catch me I'm falling down_

_Walking on a dream_, Empire of the sun

* * *

Chapitre 27

[ J'ai gagné quoi ? ]

Les elfes de maison les encerclèrent aussitôt, comme à leur habitude, et furent ravis de leur soumettre un nombre impressionnant de mets mettant en scène le chocolat sous toutes ses formes. Harry profita avec soulagement de leur diversion. Il sentait ses joues le brûler, et espérait que ce n'était pas flagrant. Il se mordit la langue, gêné et confus, se demandant ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Il avait presque suggéré…

« Monsieur Harry Potter veut aussi des rafraîchissements ? » s'enquit un elfe avec enthousiasme, le détournant de ses pensées.

« Oui, je veux bien. Merci » répondit-il, acceptant un verre de jus d'orange tandis que Draco demandait un café frappé.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de faire de telles allusions, pensa-t-il, jetant un œil à la mine fatiguée du serpentard. Et il s'était juré de ne pas succomber à son attraction. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, et il ne voulait pas blesser Draco.

Comment cette attirance avait-elle pu prendre autant d'ampleur ? _Depuis quand … ? _La seule vue du blond mettait ses pensées en vrac. Son cœur semblait battre trop vite dans sa poitrine, et le souvenir éphémère de lèvres caressant les siennes, le laissant désireux et pantelant, lui envahissait l'esprit.

Il reporta son attention sur son comparse, prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, ignorant la douce chaleur insidieuse qui s'insinuait en lui. Le serpentard semblait être aux prises avec un énorme dilemme. Ses yeux s'attardaient sur une tarte au chocolat, puis se dirigeaient vers une coupe de mousse, toujours au chocolat, avant de revenir se fixer sur la première.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du gryffondor.

« Pourquoi tu ne prendrais pas les deux ? » suggéra-t-il, amusé.

Draco le regarda d'un air presque révolté.

« Et gâcher le fondant de l'un par l'onctuosité de l'autre ? Ça va pas ?! » s'exclama-t-il, visiblement très sérieux.

« Euh… » Harry referma la bouche, interloqué.

Le serpentard soupira de façon presque douloureuse, puis consentit gracieusement à lui expliquer.

« La texture de la tarte fond presque sur la langue, le goût du cacao y est plus prononcé. Plus amer. On a aussi la satisfaction de mordre dedans et… » Il reporta son attention sur le dessert en question, puis continua avec un sourire. « La pâte elle-même est au cacao… » Il poussa presque un soupir d'envie. « La mousse, elle, est plus sucrée, légère. C'est une douceur. Je ne mélange jamais les deux impressions. On ne distingue plus les saveurs après, et on en oublie les sensations. » conclut-il.

Le gryffondor le fixa longuement, bouche bée. Puis il éclata de rire. Draco rougit légèrement, marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait de près à « _gryffondor inculte _», mais Harry riait trop pour s'en soucier.

Le serpentard en profita pour choisir la tarte, décidant que cela accompagnerait mieux le café.

« Tu es complètement fanatique » déclara finalement le brun, remis de ses émotions.

Draco leva un sourcil ironique.

« On parle de chocolat Potter » renifla-t-il, sortant de la cuisine.

Le dit Potter leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire léviter leur plateau de victuailles, remerciant les elfes. Il fit un pas vers la porte, puis se ravisa, et, vérifiant que le blond avait le dos tourné, se saisit de la coupe de mousse au chocolat avec un sourire espiègle.

« Draco ? Tu nous emmènes où exactement ? » demanda le brun, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'au lieu de se diriger vers le parc, le serpentard s'enfonçait dans les donjons.

Le blond s'arrêta, et un petit sourire moqueur orna le coin de sa bouche.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » Il poursuivit sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, reprenant sa marche. « Tu veux dire que même avec une cape d'invisibilité et une carte d'Hogwarts, le gryffondor ayant à son actif le record d'explorations nocturnes du château et de transgressions du règlement ne sait même pas qu'Hogwarts… » Il disparut dans un renfoncement et Harry, amusé, le rattrapa juste à temps pour le voir ouvrir une petite porte dissimulée dans l'obscurité. « …a son propre verger ? » finit Draco, s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

Le gryffondor embrassa la vue qui s'offrait à lui, bouche bée. Il sortit la carte des maraudeurs de sa poche sans baisser les yeux, la leva vers son visage, l'observa longuement, cilla, puis rangea le parchemin.

« Harry ? » Le serpentard agita une main blanche devant son champ de vision, attirant son attention.

« Ce n'est pas sur la carte » articula-t-il lentement, éberlué.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, puis se saisit de son poignet et l'entraîna dans le verger.

« Mais Draco ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, ça n'est jamais arrivé ! » s'expliqua Harry, jetant des coups d'œil curieux autour de lui.

« Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, et de toutes les fois où je suis venu, je n'ai jamais croisé personne en dehors des elfes » l'informa le serpentard. « Les créateurs de la carte ne devaient pas avoir trouvé le passage. » Il haussa les épaules.

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

Le verger semblait s'étendre à l'arrière du château ; il était bordé de murs recouverts de lierre. Le gryffondor ne reconnaissait pas tous les arbres. Le soleil luisait sur l'herbe verte, et il entendait un vague clapotis. Ce dernier s'expliqua quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'ils dépassèrent une petite fontaine à eau. Le liquide tombait dans une mince rigole de pierre, longue d'environ trois mètres, qui menait à un bassin gravé, de taille modeste.

« L'eau est répartie de façon automatique » lui apprit Draco. « Le bassin est magique. Il repère les besoins des arbres et les alimente. »

Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Il avait hésité à poser la question, gêné par son manque de connaissances générales du monde magique. Le serpentard avait anticipé.

Le blond les guida à l'ombre d'un pommier, et s'assit par terre. Le mouvement força le gryffondor à s'avancer et se courber légèrement, et il remarqua, surpris, la main du serpentard toujours sur son poignet. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Draco, qui, de même, n'avait pas fait attention à cette étreinte jusqu'alors. Il sentit le pouce du blond glisser sur la peau fine à l'intérieur de son poignet. La gorge sèche, il se demanda brièvement si le mouvement était volontaire. Puis le serpentard tira légèrement sur sa main, l'enjoignant à s'asseoir. Harry s'exécuta, confus, et fit se poser devant eux le plateau de nourriture.

Il s'empara de sa coupe de glace menthe-chocolat et s'empressa de déplacer la mousse au chocolat, placée sous un sortilège de désillusion, afin que Draco ne la découvre pas accidentellement.

Un léger silence s'installa. Harry tenta de l'ignorer, concentrant son attention sur sa glace, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le blond de temps à autre, soucieux. Draco buvait tranquillement son café, au premier abord. Son regard se perdait cependant dans le vide, si l'on se fiait à son absence de cillements ou de tout autre agitation.

« On ne pourra pas s'entraîner, finalement. Ce soir, je veux dire. » énonça nerveusement le gryffondor. « J'imagine que la… cérémonie, sera assez fatigante. »

« Hmm » Draco ne changea pas de position. « Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait grande importance. Ils ne prévoient certainement plus de nous laisser partenaires, comme tu l'as déjà fait remarquer. » Son ton soudain narquois confondit Harry, qui se mordit la langue en réprimant une riposte.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'élève la voix à nouveau.

« Les cercles de parole. Hum, tu peux m'en dire plus ? J'ai trouvé ça très étonnant comme sensation, lorsque tu m'as appelé. » Une teinte d'espoir était clairement perceptible dans sa voix. « Draco… » Il retira doucement le verre des mains crispés du serpentard, et attendit patiemment.

Le préfet l'observa faire, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant lourdement. Lorsqu'il se tourna finalement vers Harry, il parut être revenu à lui. « Désolé. » marmonna-t-il.

Le gryffondor haussa les épaules, à court de mots.

« Les cercles de parole… Oui, j'imagine que c'est surprenant pour toi. » répondit enfin le blond. « Tu n'as pas été élevé comme nous alors - je veux dire, pas comme un sorcier » clarifia-t-il, réalisant que ses paroles pourraient être mal prises. Harry acquiesça, habitué. « Nous sommes accoutumés à être appelés de cette manière. Par exemple, les elfes de maison ont un moyen de contacter leurs maîtres sans être présents. On peut les entendre parler tout d'un coup, même si généralement, c'est plutôt le maître qui appelle le premier. Et puis, mes parents utilisaient souvent un sort pour déplacer leur voix à mes oreilles lorsque j'étais enfant. » Draco remarqua le regard curieux de son vis-à-vis, et précisa. « J'avais tendance à disparaître dans les jardins ou à l'autre bout du manoir. Ça m'amusait énormément de les entendre me chercher pendant des heures. Ça rendait les elfes malades. » Il sourit en racontant ce détail, s'attirant un rire du gryffondor.

« Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout » se moqua Harry. Son sourire retomba lorsqu'il pensa que les Dursley préféraient au contraire lorsqu'il était hors de leur vue, et s'étaient toujours arrangés pour faire fi de son existence. Ils auraient adoré qu'il disparaisse, de préférence définitivement.

Draco sembla remarquer ce changement d'humeur, et poursuivit, les sourcils un peu froncés. « La différence avec les cercles de parole, c'est que les gens aux alentours ne peuvent pas entendre lorsque je t'appelle. Je ne connais aucun autre artefact, ou sortilège, qui permette la même chose. D'où la rareté des cercles. De plus, normalement, les cercles nous permettent de communiquer quelque soit l'endroit où nous nous trouvons. Chez les sortilèges et les autres artefacts, la portée est limitée. »

Harry assimila les informations avec intérêt, puis questionna :

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment les cercles ont été fabriqués. Pourquoi on ne peut pas les reproduire ? »

Draco prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Je t'ai dit que les cercles étaient un héritage de famille. En vérité, on ne peut pas réellement parler d'héritage. Nous ne les recevons pas des générations précédentes. » Il récupéra son verre de café et en prit une gorgée. « Chaque Malfoy se voit attribuer un objet, un cadeau, à sa naissance, en fonction de ses attributs propres. Tu te doutes bien qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour pouvoir détecter des particularités magiques chez l'enfant… Il existe apparemment un enchantement, connu seul du maître de famille, que l'on applique sur un échantillon de sang du bébé. On en obtient un bien, comme les cercles de parole. Ça peut aussi être un nouveau sortilège. C'est comme ça qu'est né celui du multi-transplanage d'ailleurs. » Ne voyant rien d'autre à ajouter, il s'empara de sa part de tarte jusqu'alors intouchée, et l'entama avec plaisir.

Le gryffondor, de son côté, passa avec fascination ses doigts sur sa clavicule, traçant les reliefs de la plume qui l'ornait. Etrangement, le fait que les cercles soient principalement constitués du sang de Draco ne le rebutait pas. Le serpentard reprit alors la parole, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Tu sais… Je pense que les cercles ont été créés pour servir le lien. » Il élabora ensuite : « Nous sommes quasiment sûrs que je suis à l'origine de cette magie… Je dois l'avoir depuis toujours. D'où l'apparition des cercles. »

« Tu veux dire que depuis le début, les cercles devaient nous revenir, à toi et moi ? » demanda Harry, captivé.

« Ou à quelqu'un d'autre avec qui j'aurais partagé le lien » précisa Draco.

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils à ce rappel, contrarié. Le blond ne le remarqua pas, plongé dans la dégustation de sa tarte au chocolat. A ce spectacle, Harry sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres bien malgré lui.

« Tu viens souvent ici ? » interrogea-t-il au bout de quelques temps, reprenant sa glace à peine entamée, heureusement préservée par un charme de conservation.

« Quand j'ai envie d'être seul. Je sais que personne ne viendra m'y déranger. » lui dit le serpentard. Le brun acquiesça pensivement, contemplant les alentours.

« C'est un endroit agréable » concéda-t-il. « Et paisible. Ça change du reste du château. » Décalant le plateau, il étendit ses jambes devant lui, et prit appui sur ses coudes, placés derrière lui.

Draco leva un sourcil.

« Tu prends tes aises ? » remarqua-t-il, un brin amusé.

« J'aime bien cet endroit. » répliqua Harry. « Dorénavant, tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de moi quand tu viendras ici. » le nargua-t-il, sa main tâtonnant discrètement le sol derrière lui.

« Ô désespoir ! Mon havre de paix n'est désormais plus ! » s'écria le serpentard, une main dramatiquement posée sur son front, les yeux fermés.

Le gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, puis eut un sourire espiègle. « Draco ? »

Quittant sa pose, le blond tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui-hmmph ! » Le serpentard écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et retira de sa bouche la cuillère, auparavant pleine de mousse au chocolat, qu'Harry venait d'y forcer. Il avala lentement. Son regard passa ensuite du restant de sa tarte au chocolat à la coupe de mousse que le brun tenait dans sa main. Il lança un regard mauvais à l'auteur du méfait, qui s'esclaffait sans plus se soucier de lui.

« Ha haha ha ! Tu aurais vu ta tête ! Ha haha ! » Harry mit quelques temps avant de réaliser que Draco s'était redressé et était maintenant en position d'attaque. Cela coupa court à son hilarité. Il déglutit nerveusement. « Hum, Draco, c'est pas si grave que ça ?… Si ? » demanda-t-il en reculant peu à peu en s'appuyant sur ses mains et ses pieds, s'éloignant du pommier.

« Tu vas payer Potter » le contredit le serpentard, avant de bondir. Il rata sa cible, qui s'était vivement levée et écartée. Le blond s'étala dans l'herbe, puis redressa la tête et fixa Harry d'un regard noir brillant de malice.

« Non, vraiment, je m'excuse Draco. Je m'excuse ! » s'exclama Harry, reculant à nouveau en voyant le serpentard se lever à son tour.

« Trop tard » dit simplement celui-ci, avant de s'élancer. Le gryffondor partit en courant, ses mains agrippant toujours la coupe incriminée.

Draco le poursuivit, bien décidé à se venger.

« J'ai dit que je m'excusais ! » cria Harry , essoufflé, en sautant par-dessus la rigole au milieu du verger. Il s'abrita derrière la fontaine, le serpentard se retrouvant de l'autre côté.

« Ce n'est pas assez pour une telle infamie ! » s'écria le blond, cherchant à l'atteindre. Le gryffondor se figea, éberlué, puis éclata de rire. « Infamie ?! Faut te faire soigner Draco ! » Ce dernier émit une exclamation outrée et reprit sa chasse. Harry détala en riant, slalomant entre les arbres.

« Je vais te la faire bouffer ta foutue mousse ! » cria Draco, un sourire déformant ses lèvres. Le rire du brun redoubla, l'essoufflant. Le serpentard le rattrapa et plongea, plaquant le gryffondor au sol. Celui-ci s'étala de tout son long sur le ventre, le souffle coupé, ses bras tendus devant lui ne lâchant pas la coupe. Le blond se redressa aussitôt et tenta de s'en emparer. Harry se débattit en riant, se retournant à un moment, son trophée tenu à bout de bras derrière lui.

« Je recommencerai plus ! Promis ! » tenta-t-il entre deux rires.

Draco répondit par son propre rire et un redoublement d'efforts. Ses mains se refermèrent finalement sur celles du gryffondor, enserrant la coupe.

« Gagné » souffla-t-il victorieusement, baissant la tête pour toiser le brun. Il interrompit soudain tout mouvement. Il tint compte de la jambe d'Harry serrée entre les siennes, et du peu de centimètres qui séparaient leurs corps. La chaleur que dégageait le brun s'insinuait sous sa peau.

Harry respirait difficilement, l'objet de leur bataille tout à coup oublié. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, ayant follement envie de combler la distance. Il ferma les yeux avec force quelques secondes, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge nerveusement. « Ok. Tu gagnes » articula-t-il enfin, espérant que le serpentard s'écarte.

« Je gagne quoi ? » Le souffle de Draco atterrit sur ses lèvres ; sa voix basse le caressant lentement ; il eut soudain la pensée que ses frémissements devaient être clairement perceptibles. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'éloigne…

« La - la coupe ? » balbutia-t-il, ne reconnaissant presque pas sa voix rauque. Il détourna le regard et s'agita quelque peu, tentant de se redresser sans s'approcher plus du serpentard.

Draco fit un énorme effort sur lui-même et se mit finalement en position assise, reportant son attention sur la coupe désormais entre ses mains. Harry s'écarta avec soulagement, et une pointe de déception qu'il s'efforça de réprimer. Le processus fut facilité par la mousse au chocolat que le blond renversa et badigeonna sur son visage d'un air sadique, ignorant ses cris de protestation.

« Je t'avais dit que je te la ferais manger. » ricana le serpentard.

Le brun renifla fortement, dégouté. Il lécha le coin de ses lèvres distraitement, puis annonça en feignant l'ignorance : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. Elle est super bonne. »

Le blond se passa de réponse, et l'inonda à la place d'une quantité d'eau qu'il fit venir de la fontaine. La bataille reprit de plus belle.

Ils finirent tous deux barbouillés de chocolat et trempés de la tête aux pieds, ce qui ne les gêna pas tellement, étant donné la chaleur estivale. Draco revint s'effondrer au pied du pommier, suivi de près par Harry.

« Hé ! C'est _ma_ glace ! » se récria le gryffondor, avisant le blond en train de dévorer le met. Le serpentard lui lança un regard implorant. « Honnêtement Draco, ce n'est pas ta meilleure expression. On n'y croit pas du tout. » renifla Harry, un peu décontenancé malgré ses dires.

« Je propose un échange alors » suggéra le blond, lui tendant le restant de tarte. Le brun accepta de mauvaise grâce, mais ne le regretta pas une fois qu'il eut goûté. « Tu sais Harry… Je pense sincèrement que tu manques de connaissances culinaires » fit remarquer Draco.

« J'essaye tout ce qu'on sert à Hogwarts » fit remarquer le gryffondor. Et ce n'était pas peu dire, étant donné l'apparence parfois étrange des plats magiquement modifiés.

« Oui, mais ils ne varient pas tellement. Il faut vraiment que je te fasse goûter d'autres plats. On ne t'a pas appris à apprécier la nourriture quand tu étais enfant ? » demanda-t-il curieusement. « Je sais que mes parents m'ont obligé à manger des choses qui me paraissaient vraiment repoussantes… » se rappela-t-il avec nostalgie. « Mais je finissais toujours par aimer. »

Le brun sourit tristement. Il avait plutôt de la chance d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent à l'époque.

« Non… Je n'ai pas appris ça. » répondit-il simplement.

Draco lui lança un regard curieux. Le gryffondor semblait se sentir vaguement mal lorsqu'il évoquait son enfance.

Harry prit une bouchée de tarte pensivement. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point l'évocation de la famille de Draco le rendait mélancolique. Il avait toujours imaginé les Malfoy distants, froids, fidèles à l'image qu'ils renvoyaient au monde extérieur. Les souvenirs du serpentard le remplissaient d'envie. Hermione et Ron ne parlaient pas de leurs parents de cette manière. Bien sûr, il connaissait très bien les Weasley, et se savait considéré comme un membre de leur famille à part entière ; ce dont il leur serait éternellement reconnaissant. Mais Ron et Hermione ne discutaient que très rarement de leur enfance. Ron évoquait généralement les tours de ses frères, pas ses parents. Draco, au contraire, semblait chérir cette partie de son passé. Ça lui faisait prendre conscience d'un certain vide dans sa poitrine, chose qu'il préférait d'habitude oublier. Une main sur la sienne le sortit délicatement de ses pensées. Il leva un regard interrogateur sur le propriétaire de celle-ci.

« Tu ne te réfères jamais à ton enfance, Harry » murmura Draco. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire… » Le brun haussa les épaules.

Le serpentard attendit quelques instants, mais son compagnon n'ajouta rien ; il reprit donc : « Je sais juste que tu as été élevé dans ta famille moldue. »

« Mon oncle et ma tante, la sœur de ma mère » acquiesça Harry. « Et Dudley, mon cousin. »

« Ils sont comment ? » demanda le blond avec intérêt.

Le gryffondor renifla avec dérision.

« Pas très aimables. » répondit-il avec amertume. Draco haussa un sourcil.

« C'est-à-dire ? » persista-t-il.

« Mon cousin est pourri-gâté, et capricieux. Colérique. On ne s'entend pas vraiment, même si ça va un peu mieux depuis l'année dernière. Mon oncle dirige une usine de perceuses. » Il remarqua la confusion de Draco et développa. « Ce sont des machines qui servent à percer les murs, le sol, et autres. Vernon, mon oncle, est assez, euh, brusque on va dire. Ma tante, Pétunia, est blonde, trop mince ; en même temps, les deux autres mangent tout ce qu'il y a. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est une énorme commère, et elle adore espionner les voisins. Elle est assez douée pour la cuisine je suppose. » Il marqua une pause. « Physiquement, je ne leur ressemble pas du tout.» ajouta-t-il avant de faire face au serpentard.

Ce dernier, assis en tailleur, appuya son coude droit sur son genou, reposant son menton sur sa paume d'un air pensif. Son autre main demeurait toujours sur celle d'Harry.

« Tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup » constata-t-il.

« Non, mais c'est réciproque. » répliqua le gryffondor.

« Pourquoi ? » poursuivit Draco.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta le brun, surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le serpentard pousse la conversation plus loin. « Je… Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils n'aiment pas la magie. » répondit-il prudemment.

Les sourcils de Draco grimpèrent presque sur son front. Il ouvrit la bouche, interloqué, puis se ravisa et réitéra : « Pourquoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. » se renfrogna Harry. « Parce que ce n'est pas normal. »

« Normal ? Je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a rien de plus normal. » déclara le serpentard, sa voix reflétant clairement l'incapacité qu'il avait à saisir ce point de vue.

« C'est parce que tu as été élevé en baignant dans la magie » sourit le gryffondor. « Les moldus ne savent même pas que ça existe, comment tu veux que ça leur paraisse normal ? »

« Il suffit de l'accepter comme faisant partie intégrante de notre monde. J'ai bien accepté leur électricité moi. » fit-il remarquer. « Si ta famille est comme ça, elle a du avoir du mal à te dire que tu étais un sorcier » rit-il avec amusement.

« Ils ne me l'ont jamais dit. J'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier en recevant la lettre d'Hogwarts. » lui apprit Harry.

Draco s'étouffa à moitié, choqué, et se redressa vivement.

« Mais tu - Comment tu - Tu as bien dû faire de la magie accidentelle ! Ils te l'ont expliqué comment ?! » s'écria-t-il.

« Ils ne m'ont rien expliqué du tout. » dit sombrement le brun. « Je me suis bien fait engueuler par contre » marmonna-t-il.

La main de Draco se resserra sur la sienne, et il les fixa avec fascination.

« Si tu ne savais pas que tu étais un sorcier, pourquoi tu ne les aimais pas ? Tu n'avais pas de raison de leur en vouloir pour leur … manque d'affinité avec la magie. » reprit le blond.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? » grinça Harry, acculé.

« … Je cherche juste à comprendre. » répondit le sang-pur avec incertitude. « Je ne savais pas du tout que tu avais grandi comme ça. Je pensais qu'étant donné ce qu'il t'était arrivé, ta famille t'aurait, je ne sais pas, choyé. Il y avait plein de familles sorcières prêtes à t'adopter il parait. » s'expliqua-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » demanda le gryffondor, étonné. « Je ne savais pas… » Il soupira. « Je suis désolé, mais je n'aime pas vraiment parler de ma famille. Il n'ont jamais voulu m'adopter, j'étais plus un fardeau qu'autre chose. Vernon déteste tout ce qui n'est pas normal, et Pétunia déteste la magie. C'est exactement ce que je représentais. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'y étais juste habitué. » annonça-t-il finalement.

Draco prit quelque temps pour assimiler ces informations, abasourdi. Il s'était douté de quelque chose, mais pas de ça.

« Quand je pense que je disais être en manque de chocolat... Je crois que tu en as plus besoin que moi. » déclara-t-il finalement, morose.

Harry le dévisagea, ébahi, puis esquissa un sourire.

« Ça veut dire que je peux récupérer ma glace ? » quémanda-t-il.

« Vas-y » lui accorda le blond, en lui tendant. « Euh, ça veut bien dire aussi que je récupère la tarte non ? »

« Tu rêves ! » le nargua le gryffondor, ayant sécurisé les deux desserts. « J'en ai bien plus besoin que toi, comme tu l'as fait remarqué. Je suis un pauvre orphelin mal aimé après tout. » ironisa-t-il. Le serpentard consentit à lui laisser les mets, piquant de temps à autre une cuillère de glace.

Harry avait depuis longtemps pansé ces blessures, même s'il se répugnait à parler des Dursley. Malgré tout, la conversation l'avait comme libéré d'un poids. Il n'avait auparavant jamais eu à s'expliquer à ce sujet. Les Weasley avaient découvert la vérité en direct, Hermione l'avait appris par leur biais. Les réactions incongrues des Dursley étaient souvent mises sur le dos de leur statut de moldus par les sorciers ; et l'on évitait généralement de lui parler d'eux.

Il avait soudain l'impression de mettre un point final au deuil de cette absence. Il n'avait pas besoin de se faire plaindre, ni d'entendre de récriminations à l'égard des Dursley. Mais Draco n'avait rien fait de tout cela.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au serpentard, dont le regard se perdait vers la fontaine, puis reporta son attention sur leurs mains. Il retourna la sienne lentement, de façon à ce que leurs paumes se joignent, et entremêla leurs doigts. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il trouva le blond en train de le fixer, interrogateur.

« Merci, Draco » dit-il, serein.

Le serpentard le scruta quelques secondes, puis acquiesça calmement. Harry repartit à la conquête de sa coupe de glace et en vint finalement à bout, après s'être maintes fois demandé si le récipient n'avait pas été magiquement modifié. Draco l'observa faire, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Il faudra que je t'emmène en France. Et en Italie. En Russie. Partout. Il y a trop de choses qu'il faut que tu découvres. » déclara le serpentard. « Je ne sais pas si tu es déjà allé à l'étranger … ? »

Harry nia de la tête, surpris.

« Prépare tes valises pour quand on sort d'Hogwarts alors » dit Draco d'un ton définitif.

Le gryffondor pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire.

« J'adorerais ça » approuva-t-il.

« Alors on ira » conclut le serpentard, les yeux paisibles. Son regard se reporta quelques instants plus tard sur le soleil, et quand il fit face au brun son expression s'assombrit un peu. « On devrait y aller. Il est bientôt 18 heures. » annonça-t-il.

« Déjà ? » Le brun lança un _tempus_ qui lui confirma qu'il ne leur restait qu'un quart d'heure avant de devoir rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

Ils désengagèrent leurs mains et récupérèrent le plateau et les coupes, puis regagnèrent les cuisines, laissant les plats aux elfes. Enfin, ils empruntèrent les couloirs du château jusqu'au sanctuaire de Dumbledore, silencieux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry fit un faible sourire à Rémus, qui discutait avec Flitwick d'un air sérieux, avant d'observer le reste de la pièce. Dumbledore et Snape se tenaient au bord d'un cercle runique dessiné au sol, et discutaient à voix basse, sans doute de la procédure à suivre.

Draco contempla la scène avec une vague curiosité, le ventre noué. Il remarqua que le bureau du directeur avait disparu, et supposa que c'était pour une raison d'espace. Ou parce qu'Harry l'avait complètement calciné, pensa-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction. Il constata soudain le tremblement compulsif qui agitait ses mains, et, énervé contre lui-même, tenta de le réprimer.

« Harry, Draco, approchez-vous » les appela soudain Dumbledore. Harry déglutit et s'approcha avec réticence, suivi du serpentard. Le professeur leur tendit alors chacun un flacon au contenu vert pomme.

« Buvez. La potion calmera vos défenses mentales et psychiques, et normalement votre lien. Nous aurons ainsi moins de risques de contre-attaque. » leur expliqua le maître des potions.

Ils avalèrent tout d'un coup, essayant de ne pas prêter attention au goût amer qui envahit leur palais. Flitwick leur fit apparaître de l'eau avec empathie, et ils s'en désaltérèrent avec gratitude. Le professeur de sortilèges entreprit ensuite de leur exposer la situation plus clairement.

« Vous allez vous positionner au centre du cercle, debout, face à face. Auparavant, je vais peindre quelques runes sur vous, afin de faire de vous les cibles du rituel. Puis Albus et moi-même commencerons l'incantation. Elle est longue d'une dizaine de minutes. A un moment donné, les runes devraient se mettre à luire, ce sera normal. Lorsque celles sur vos visages brilleront, Draco devra prononcer une phrase de renoncement. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de formulation spécifique pour celle-ci… » Flitwick regarda Dumbledore avec interrogation, mais ce dernier ne fit qu'opiner du chef. « Nous terminerons ensuite l'incantation. Si le lien est détruit, les runes devraient s'encrer en noir sur votre peau avant de disparaître. Avez-vous des questions ? » demanda le professeur d'un ton bienveillant.

Harry nia d'un mouvement de tête.

« Que devrai-je prononcer ? » interrogea quant à lui Draco, une inflexion étrange dans la voix.

« Il faut que tu déclares ton désir de renoncer au serment du bouclier, comme nous l'appelons. » annonça Dumbledore. « Je souhaite que mon serment ne soit plus, conviendrait. Tu peux trouver une phrase plus appropriée si tu le veux. » proposa-t-il. Le serpentard acquiesça.

Flitwick s'approcha alors, muni d'un pinceau et d'une fiole remplie d'un liquide semblable à de l'argent en fusion.

« C'est un extrait d'argent » leur indiqua le professeur Snape. Draco retint une grimace. L'argent était un symbole de purification. Il ne voyait pas le lien comme un mal dont il fallait se purifier.

« Découvrez vos poignets » les enjoignit Flitwick, trempant le pinceau. Les deux garçons remontèrent leurs manches avec obligeance.

Le professeur se saisit du poignet de Draco et, la concentration peinte sur ses traits, y dessina une étoile à six branches.

« L'esprit et la matière réunis ? » se demanda le blond à voix haute, confus.

Snape acquiesça. « Mais aussi un symbole d'unité, d'un univers réduit à ta personne. » développa-t-il.

Draco contempla la marque sur son poignet droit d'un air absent. Il ne voulait pas que son univers se recentre intégralement sur lui.

« La rune de l'aigle, pour la régénération spirituelle » introduisit ensuite Flitwick, saisissant son poignet gauche. Le liquide imprégna sa peau rapidement. Le petit professeur se tourna ensuite vers Harry, et lui demanda de bien vouloir s'asseoir, avant de tracer un symbole sur sa joue gauche. « L'aile, pour la libération et le déplacement. » expliqua-t-il à nouveau, avant d'ordonner à Harry d'ouvrir sa chemise. Il encra une sphère sur le cœur du gryffondor, puis revint vers Draco.

« Votre chemise aussi » indiqua-t-il. Le blond s'exécuta, puis s'assit, et Flitwick lui peint également une sphère sur le cœur. « Symbole de la totalité » expliqua-t-il.

Harry lança un regard anxieux à Rémus qui observait la scène, en retrait. Le loup-garou lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Le brun ferma les yeux en se mordant nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue, puis reporta son attention sur Flitwick, qui s'approcha de lui et inscrivit une série de runes autour de son cou, formant un collier.

« Le collier symbolise le lien entre celui qui le porte et celui qui l'a offert. Ces runes devraient se transférer sur Draco durant la cérémonie » expliqua Rémus, avant de continuer. « Maintenant, mettez vous face à face, bras tendus devant vous, les paumes de Draco vers le bas, celles d'Harry vers le haut, et tenez vous les mains. »

Ils procédèrent comme indiqué, et Flitwick dessina alors ce qui ressemblait à une corde entrelaçant leurs mains jointes, se terminant sur leurs avant-bras. « Ne bougez plus les bras. » exigea-t-il, avant de considérer son travail d'un œil critique, puis d'hocher la tête avec satisfaction. « Placez vous au centre du cercle. »

Ils s'y dirigèrent, anxieux. Harry chercha vainement une parole rassurante à prononcer, mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Dumbledore s'approcha alors d'eux, une fine couronne d'argent entre les mains.

« Nous avons déjà enchanté ce diadème. » expliqua-t-il. « Draco devrait récupérer son groupe sanguin grâce à lui. » Il déposa la couronne sur la tête du serpentard, et Harry remarqua la pierre verte incrustée sur son front. « Une jade, pour le sang » l'informa Dumbledore, captant son regard curieux. Le gryffondor le remercia d'un signe du chef, puis fixa le serpentard en face de lui, occultant les autres personnes de la pièce.

Draco avait adopté l'expression hautaine et froide qu'Harry n'était plus habitué à observer sur son visage. Avec la couronne sur son front, il ressemblait à un prince distant. Le brun baissa les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade.

Le serpentard remarqua Dumbledore et Flitwick se placer à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, à l'extérieur du cercle, le directeur sur sa gauche et le professeur sur sa droite. Il inspira profondément, mais ne put empêcher sa poigne de se raffermir légèrement.

Puis, les deux sorciers levèrent simultanément leurs baguettes, les agitèrent dans les airs en respectant des figures insaisissables, et entamèrent leur psalmodie. Le cercle à leurs pieds se mit lentement à luire. Le halo doré partit tout d'abord de la périphérie avant de se propager en quelques minutes vers les runes du centre. Soudain, l'étoile sur le poignet de Draco s'illumina elle aussi, suivie rapidement de l'aigle. Un mouvement de panique faillit faire briser leur position au serpentard, mais il le réprima, mordant sa langue. Il se sentit vaguement mal, mais attribua cela à son envie de s'enfuir.

L'aile sur la joue d'Harry devint dorée à son tour. La vue du serpentard se troubla un instant, puis s'éclaircit lorsqu'il cligna des yeux. Puis ce fut au tour du collier de runes du gryffondor de prendre vie. Le temps paraissait infiniment long et incroyablement court à Harry. Il voyait chacune des runes se remplir de doré une à une, et la jade qui ornait le front de Draco diffusait une étrange lueur verte. Puis les sphères sur leur cœur s'éclairèrent elles aussi, et le teint du blond pâlit dramatiquement.

Draco cilla avec confusion. Un bourdonnement sourd emplissait ses oreilles, et son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud. Il voulut secouer légèrement la tête, mais ses membres lui parurent lourds. Une goutte de sueur roula sur sa tempe.

Harry s'empêcha avec difficulté d'appeler le nom du serpentard, inquiet. Il était blanc comme un linge, et semblait peiner à garder conscience. Le gryffondor se mit inexplicablement à frissonner.

Draco s'efforça de se concentrer sur la corde le liant à Harry, dont les extrémités se teintaient de doré. Il déglutit, la gorge sèche, se remémorant la phrase qu'il allait prononcer, ignorant le fait qu'il voulait tout sauf poursuivre ce rituel, et ignorant le vertige qui s'emparait de lui. Finalement, les runes brillèrent toutes, et l'éclat de cette lumière redoubla d'intensité. Il se lécha péniblement les lèvres, et ouvrit la bouche avec réticence.

« Je… » Sa voix se bloqua. Il sentit les mains d'Harry enserrer ses poignets. _Je veux rester à ses côtés_, pensa-t-il avec angoisse. _Toujours._

« Je souhaite… » reprit-il. _Le protéger_. Il était cruellement conscient du fait que ses paroles allaient à l'encontre de ses pensées ; mais la magie du rituel se basait sur les chants et les mots.

« …que… » _Je souhaite qu'il m'aime. Qu'on mette fin au rituel. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît. _Les mains d'Harry tremblaient dans les siennes. Ou était-ce l'inverse ?

« …cet engagement… » _Nous unisse. Jusqu'à la fin. Qu'il tienne. _Ça ne pouvait pas leur arriver ; il fallait que les professeurs commettent une erreur. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il trahissait son serment. Le collier de runes disparut tout à coup de la peau d'Harry et prit possession de son cou.

« …prenne fin. » exhala-t-il douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux ; la pièce tournait autour de lui, il avait de la peine à tenir debout. Et il avait mal, si mal.

Harry était glacé. Son corps entier était parcouru de frissons, il lui paraissait impossible de surmonter ce froid. Il s'agrippa aux mains de Draco, perdu ; et il remarqua avec horreur le rouge qui coulait à présent de la sphère sur la poitrine du serpentard. La surprise lui retira un moment ses moyens, puis il se rabroua presque, et s'écria : « Arrêtez ! Professeur, arrêtez ! » Sa voix était complètement paniquée. Il sentait l'emprise des mains de Draco faiblir ; les yeux du blond s'étaient fermés depuis un long moment ; il voulait le soutenir mais ignorait les conséquences que produirait une rupture de leur position. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient à présent sur les joues du serpentard.

« Professeur ! S'il vous plait ! Arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas détruire le lien ! » s'exclama-t-il à nouveau, cherchant Dumbledore des yeux.

« Harry, c'est déjà fait. » intervint Rémus, tentant de le calmer. « On doit maintenant le stabiliser afin que la magie reste en Draco. Encore quelques minutes et - »

« Non, non, non » Harry secoua la tête, en déni. Un mince filet de sang dévalait le torse du serpentard. « Vous aviez dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de répercussions physiques graves.. » accusa-t-il.

« La magie de Draco est plus puissante que nous l'avions imaginé. Mme Pomfrey pourra le soigner » coupa Snape.

Draco vacilla. Harry le rattrapa avec peine, l'entourant de ses bras.

« Harry ! Tiens lui les mains ! La corde doit rester intacte ! » s'écria Rémus, alarmé.

Le gryffondor inspira profondément, et observa Draco, dont la chaleur le réchauffait un peu.

« Non. Peu importe » Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore et haussa la voix. « Cessez l'incantation ! » Flitwick et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard incertain, continuant leur chant. « Je suis sérieux Professeur ! Je ne veux pas que le lien soit détruit ! » Il avala avec peine. « Laissez-le se rattacher à moi ! » Il se repencha vers Draco, dont la tête avait glissé sur son épaule. « Draco… Draco » Il tenta de faire fi des sanglots brisés dans sa voix. Le serpentard ne réagissait plus du tout. « J'accepte le lien. Vraiment. S'il te plaît. » Les mains du blond se refermèrent soudain avec force sur sa chemise. Il s'écarta un peu. Les yeux grand ouverts de Draco le fixaient avec émerveillement. Les jambes du gryffondor lâchèrent sous le poids de son soulagement. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à genoux.

Le serpentard récupéra ses esprits, et s'empressa de chercher confirmation des dires d'Harry, sentant pour il ne savait quelle raison que c'était capital.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment de notre lien ? » murmura-t-il, affaibli.

Le gryffondor secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas vous perdre. » répondit-il. Il constata avec surprise qu'il n'avait plus aussi froid, et réalisa que Dumbledore et Flitwick semblaient lutter pour finir l'enchantement, leurs visages rougissaient sous l'effort. Et, la lueur des runes passait successivement de l'or à l'argent. Draco s'écarta légèrement de lui, et se saisit de ses mains, les plaçant dans la position opposée à l'originale. Les paumes d'Harry étaient désormais tournées vers le sol. Le gryffondor remarqua avec ébahissement que l'aigle et l'étoile avaient disparu, et que les sphères s'effaçaient peu à peu. « J'accepte » répéta-t-il. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait, mais l'expression de Dumbledore et Snape lui semblait prometteuse.

Draco sourit avec exaltation. « J'en suis heureux » répondit-il. Les runes du collier et de la corde, seules restantes, devinrent totalement argentées. Harry les observa, captivé ; le cercle au halo argent brillait aussi avec force, formant comme une barrière autour d'eux.

« Arrêtez immédiatement ! » La voix de Dumbledore résonna fortement dans la pièce. Harry se rendit compte que le directeur avait cessé de psalmodier sans avoir achevé le sort. Puis il croisa le regard incertain de Draco.

« Continue » lui enjoignit-il, souriant avec défi.

Le serpentard émit un bref éclat de rire, et Harry sentit une douce chaleur se répandre peu à peu sur sa peau, chassant le froid qui s'y était auparavant incrusté. La lumière des liens à leurs poignets remonta le long de leur bras rapidement, jusqu'à les englober totalement ; puis, les éblouissant, elle disparut brutalement.

Harry se sentit tomber en avant, les membres engourdis, enrobé dans un cocon de douceur. Sa chute fut interrompue par le torse de Draco, dont les bras l'entourèrent.

« Inconscients » siffla Snape, tirant le serpentard de son hébétude. Draco resserra son étreinte et sourit avec impertinence au maître des potions et au directeur d'Hogwarts.

Flitwick semblait à court de mots, Snape les contemplait avec énervement, Dumbledore les observait sans rien dire, et Lupin peinait à cacher un sourire.

« Rémus, Severus, pourriez-vous aller chercher Pompom ? » demanda finalement Dumbledore, posément. « Filius, j'aurais besoin de votre aide » annonça-t-il ensuite, indiquant la pièce attenante au bureau.

Snape et Lupin quittèrent les lieux rapidement. « Ne bougez pas d'ici » ordonna Dumbledore avant de refermer la porte du cabinet voisin. Draco roula des yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Dumbledore contrarié.

Il sourit en sentant le souffle chaud d'Harry dans son cou, et écarta lentement une mèche de cheveux retombant sur le front du gryffondor.

« Draco ? » La voix du brun était comme lourde de sommeil. Il gardait les yeux fermés.

« Oui… » murmura le serpentard. Il chercha une position plus confortable, et étendit finalement ses jambes, Harry reposant entre elles, appuyé de profil contre le blond. « Hum, ça va ? » demanda-t-il ensuite doucement, un peu inquiet quant au manque de réaction du gryffondor.

« Hmm » Le brun sourit d'un air paisible. « Je me suis jamais senti aussi bien. » Il soupira de plaisir. « En sécurité »

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent en silence,. La main de Draco voguait de sa propre volonté dans les cheveux du brun. Puis Harry frémit, et au bout de quelques secondes, s'écarta légèrement. Il fixa le serpentard, semblant reprendre conscience de leur situation. Il leva soudain une main vers la tête du blond d'un air réjoui. Il en retira la couronne d'argent.

« Ça te donne définitivement un air royal » sourit-il.

Draco renifla avec amusement.

« Tu te moques de moi après de si dures épreuves » murmura-t-il avec un soupçon d'ironie, écartant machinalement une mèche tombant dans les yeux du brun.

Harry enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du serpentard, troublé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum. Je crois que j'ai reformé le lien. » répondit lentement Draco. « Il était coupé, mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de toi, et après… Après tu as accepté. »

« Je ne comprends pas. J'avais déjà accepté l'existence du lien. » protesta Harry.

« Non. Par accepter, je veux dire que tu désires le partager. Avant, tu acceptais le fait qu'il soit présent. Maintenant, tu veux qu'il soit présent. » expliqua Draco. « Je le sens. La magie du serment est beaucoup plus forte qu'avant. »

« Donc, comme je ne l'avais pas voulu lors de sa mise en place, le lien n'avait pas atteint son plein potentiel ? » relança le gryffondor.

« Oui, je crois. En plus, on était aidé par le rituel cette fois-ci… Je l'ai retourné, et j'ai l'impression que nous nous sommes appropriés la magie de Dumbledore et Flitwick » Draco étouffa un rire. « Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient livides »

Harry se redressa alors, faisant face au blond, un sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci se figea cependant lorsque son propriétaire aperçut les traces de sang séché présentes sur le torse du serpentard. « Ils ont failli te tuer » souffla-t-il, une rage sourde dans la voix.

« Non. J'aurais survécu » contredit doucement Draco.

Le gryffondor effaça le sang d'un sort de nettoyage, et pressa ensuite la paume de sa main gauche contre le cercle rouge enfoncé dans la poitrine du blond. Il concentra un instant sa magie afin de guérir la coupure. La facilité et la rapidité qu'il mit à accomplir cet acte lui firent écarquiller les yeux. Il leva ceux-ci vers le serpentard, confus.

« Le lien facilite nos échanges de magie » murmura le blond, glissant une main agréablement tiède sur sa nuque. Harry ferma les yeux, frissonnant. Sa paume toujours posée sur le cœur du serpentard lui permettait d'en saisir les battements soutenus.

Draco posa son front contre le sien avec délicatesse. La bouche du gryffondor s'ouvrit sans son consentement, laissant s'échapper son souffle court. Il reçut celui de Draco en échange. Il aspira cet air chaud avec délice.

La cadence sous ses doigts avait augmenté. Il désirait terriblement franchir le trio de centimètres qui le séparait des lèvres de Draco ; et il ne voulait rien de plus que rester ainsi, dans cette position d'une sensualité écrasante.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant brusquement les fit sursauter et s'écarter vivement, les joues en feu. Rémus contempla Harry avec hésitation, n'ayant qu'entraperçut brièvement leur étreinte. Severus, qui avait ouvert la porte, renifla lourdement avec une grimace.

Dumbledore les rejoignit également, suivi du professeur de sortilèges, et regarda ses élèves avec curiosité.

« Vous pouvez vous relever » leur indiqua-t-il.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent vivement, fébriles. Le directeur les mena tous dans la pièce adjacente, contenant plusieurs fauteuils et canapés, ainsi qu'une petite table. Harry et Draco s'installèrent d'office sur l'un des canapés, encore quelque peu affaiblis.

« Poppy arrive » les renseigna Rémus, enfoncé dans le fauteuil à leurs côtés.

Les autres sorciers prirent place sur les différents sièges, puis Dumbledore prit la parole.

« Vous avez reformé le lien, malgré toutes nos indications. » débuta-t-il.

« C'est incroyable ! Cela aurait dû être impossible ! » le coupa Flitwick d'une voix excitée, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de Snape et Dumbledore.

« De plus, Draco a utilisé la magie que nous influions dans le rituel afin de consolider son serment. » poursuivit le directeur, dans l'attente.

« Oui » confirma le serpentard. « Le lien est plus fort qu'avant. »

« Il nous est désormais impossible de briser ce serment sans recourir à la magie noire » déclara sombrement Dumbledore. « Le rituel utilisé n'était pas assez puissant, et il nous faudrait des mois pour en développer un nouveau. Hors, nous manquons de temps. »

« Et cela me tuerait » ajouta Draco, attirant l'attention de l'assemblée. « Harry a accepté. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui maintenant. C'est là-dessus que repose le lien. » Il haussa les épaules.

Rémus s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement.

« De toute façon, je refuse que vous essayiez à nouveau. » trancha Harry, la voix ferme, mais les mains tremblantes.

Snape intervint alors, à l'étonnement général.

« Très franchement Albus, je ne pense pas qu'une magie aussi bénéfique puisse être utile aux plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'heure actuelle. Son intérêt existait avant que Draco ne fasse don de cette protection. »

Dumbledore acquiesça au bout de quelques secondes. Mme Pomfrey profita de ce moment pour débarquer en trombe dans la pièce, et commencer toute une série de tests sur ses patients attitrés.

« Vous continuerez vos entraînements » annonça finalement le directeur, lorsque l'infirmière les déclara en bonne santé si l'on exceptait leur état de fatigue. Harry offrit un sourire ravageur au serpentard à cette nouvelle. Draco avala sa salive avec difficulté, et accepta la potion revigorante que lui tendit Pomfrey avec gratitude.

« Nous procéderons également à quelques expériences afin de déterminer les possibles modifications qu'a subies votre lien. » continua Flitwick, apparemment ravi à cette idée.

Ils leur donnèrent encore quelques recommandations, puis les menèrent dans le bureau principal, déclarant qu'ils informeraient l'Ordre de ces derniers évènements.

« Professeur Dumbledore » appela Harry, au moment de partir. Le directeur tourna un regard interrogateur vers le gryffondor. « Est-ce que je peux la garder ? » demanda-t-il en brandissant la couronne qu'il venait de récupérer au sol.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Elle ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité, et l'enchantement qui y était présent est rompu. » approuva Dumbledore. « Nous l'avions faite spécialement pour cette occasion. Garde-la, Harry »

Le brun remercia le vieux directeur, puis sur un dernier au revoir à Rémus, suivit Draco dans les escaliers. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais le soulagement et le bonheur étaient tels qu'il se sentait désormais euphorique.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça ? » le questionna le serpentard, curieux.

« Quelle question ! » s'exclama Harry, la joie fortement présente dans sa voix. « Te la donner. » répondit-il, la posant sur la tête du blond, qui lui faisait dos, avant de le dépasser et de franchir la gargouille à l'entrée du passage.

« Hey ! » protesta Draco, tentant d'enlever le bijou, mais n'y parvenant pas. « Harry ! Arrête, je ne peux plus l'enlever ! »

« C'est normal. Je l'ai fixée avec un sort pour qu'elle tienne deux heures. » fit remarquer le gryffondor.

Draco, bouche bée, ne sut que répondre.

« Mais ça te va bien tu sais » poursuivit Harry. Puis, il fit apparaître l'heure d'un _tempus_, et ajouta avec espièglerie : « Je vais chercher Ron et Hermione pour le dîner. On se voit dans la grande salle ? »

« Qu-quoi ? Attend, je ne vais pas y aller avec ça ! » s'écria le serpentard.

« A tout à l'heure » ne fit que répondre le gryffondor, riant sous cape, s'éloignant déjà.

« Harry ! » pesta Draco, se refusant à le poursuivre. Il marqua une pause, puis cria avant que le gryffondor ne disparaisse à l'angle du couloir : « Je te signale que ta chemise est toujours ouverte ! » Il eut juste le temps de voir le brun écarquiller les yeux, rougir, et saisir le premier bouton de l'habit.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis lança plusieurs sorts sur la couronne, désespérant lorsqu'elle ne céda pas. Blaise allait se rouler par terre en le voyant.

_Foutu gryffondor_, pensa-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait soudain hâte de rejoindre la grande salle.

_A suivre__…_

* * *

En espérant que vous avez aimé ! Donnez moi votre avis.

Je sais, Blaise n'apparaît pas. On m'a déjà fait remarquer son absence au chapitre 26, mais il ne peut pas tout le temps être là huhu. Pour les amateurs de Blaise, vous pouvez vous diriger vers son Fan Club. Voui, on a osé en créer un avec Zoo huhu. On y postera des drabbles sur Blaise évidemment, mais aussi sur les autres personnages (Harry et Draco, forcément). Souvent des scènes délires ou improbables. Des scènes coupées.

Si vous voulez vous y essayer, direction LJ ! Le lien est sur mon profil.

Mel


End file.
